


亢龙无悔

by PlantEg



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 264,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantEg/pseuds/PlantEg
Summary: 此文的写作开始于2012年底，在某中文社区连载了两年，已完结。情节紧接《犬夜叉》完结篇，与杀生丸求婚的广播剧和续作《半妖的夜叉姬》都没有关联。陆陆续续地有一些细节上的修改，希望人物和情节都能更加完整自洽。我想给心中的杀生丸和铃一个美满的结局。注：此同人文的时间背景是日本战国末期，比原作晚了好几十年。这个设定不符合原作，但是我仍然决定这样写，是因为后续想要解决一个重要的问题，必须要把时间点定在这里。
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), 杀生丸/铃 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. “你要学着，做回人类”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文的写作开始于2012年底，在某中文社区连载了两年，已完结。情节紧接《犬夜叉》完结篇，与杀生丸求婚的广播剧和续作《半妖的夜叉姬》都没有关联。陆陆续续地有一些细节上的修改，希望人物和情节都能更加完整自洽。  
> 我想给心中的杀生丸和铃一个美满的结局。
> 
> 注：  
> 此同人文的时间背景是日本战国末期，比原作晚了好几十年。这个设定不符合原作，但是我仍然决定这样写，是因为后续想要解决一个重要的问题，必须要把时间点定在这里。

一支溢着紫色光芒的箭撕破暗黑的瘴气之帘，留下长长的轨迹闪耀着净化之光。箭尾湮没在如墨的瘴气团中，墨色深处随即传出玉碎的清响。那邪气之源应声化作金色光球，将天地照了个透亮，适才还猖狂肆虐的瘴气顷刻间烟消云散。阳光终于又回到了人间。  
最后一丝青烟消散，一个孤独的头颅散乱着长发，追随着被箭射穿的紫色玉石，飘坠到蚀骨井上方。  
即使脸上纵横着的裂纹已经明示了他的日暮西山，那张棱角分明的脸也仍旧不显出一丝颓色，反倒在玉石的光芒下显得更加阴森可怖桀骜不驯。  
“戈薇，在你被砍中之时，我许下了一个愿望——四魂之玉让我为它许下的愿望。在我死的时候，这个愿望应该就会实现。”伴着一丝冷笑，那妖怪的头和四魂之玉在井边众人的注视下一齐消失。  
“风穴？”法师察觉到手心的异样，迅速解下佛珠，望着自己重新获得血肉的右手，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“法师大人……”除妖师脉脉望着法师，泪眼晶莹。  
“风穴的诅咒解开了吗，弥勒？”年迈的独眼巫女蹒跚走到井边。  
“嗯，珊瑚。枫大人。”弥勒法师深情地看了看除妖师，又转身回应巫女，再面向众人，如释重负地道，“奈落真的消失了！”  
终于结束了吗？  
欣慰的笑容还来不及绽放，一丝凉意却悄然爬上众人的脊背。——  
那个叫戈薇的女孩被抽离地面，身后巨大的圆盘是万劫不复的黑暗之涡。  
“冥道？！”惊诧与恐惧瞬间爆发。  
“戈薇——”银发红衣少年转身向少女跃去，他有预感，若此时失手，便是永别。  
“犬夜叉——”少女恐慌的声音急速远去。  
戈薇的身影随着冥道的缩小而渐远，犬夜叉伸直了手却触碰不到她的衣角。冥道缩成一点，消失不见，戈薇的身影无迹可寻——他终究没能追上。  
“啊，食骨井也不见了！”  
众人面前，只剩空地一片，上面草木葱郁，仿佛已茂盛了千百年。而那蚀骨井，却像是梦中的幻象，烟消云散。  
难道，这一切都是梦吗？戈薇呢？她的存在也是梦吗？难道她像梦一样，走了，就再也回不来了吗？  
“冥道残月破————”犬夜叉抽刀向先前食骨井所在的空地砍去。一条刀刃般的冥道打开。  
“戈薇！——”犬夜叉纵身跃入冥道，心中笃定：只要我活着，就一定要带你回来。  
冥道再一次关闭。两个世界，除了牵挂，再没有交集。  
此时此刻，所有人都为他们祷告，以沉默的方式——除了那个铁石心肠的人——  
“铃，邪见，走了。”他威严的命令丝毫不顾气氛的沉重，生生将众人从恐惧中惊醒过来。  
“诶？杀生丸大人，犬夜叉大人和戈薇大人还没回来呢。”身着橘色格子和服的女孩转身望向已在数步开外的白色身影。  
“与我无关。”  
“杀生丸大人，等等我——”矮小的绿色妖怪抱着双面人头杖追去。  
铃似乎有些无奈，但仍礼貌地向众人道过“再见”，拾起双头龙的缰绳，说了一声“阿哞，走了”，也追着杀生丸跑去。  
枫望着铃的背影，心中爱怜，又想起那酝酿了很久的念头，忙喊道：“杀生丸，先别走！我有话要说，跟铃有关。”

两日后。  
森林尽头的山坡上，杀生丸迎风伫立，金眸紧紧凝视着远方起伏的林海，刀刃一般的眉峰微锁，额上的靛青色月印高贵沉稳，双颊两道红色妖纹一如既往的凌厉威严。  
四个字充斥着他的脑海：何去何从？  
“要沿着那霸道之路走下去吗？当然，那不正是我杀生丸的毕生追求？奈落死了，各路妖怪又不安分起来，新的对手很快就会出现。”  
他仿佛感觉到自己身体内的血液正为即将到来的强者之战开始沸腾。  
“铃又要怎么办？”  
他的思路遭遇断崖，血液凉了下去。冥道里被夺去了生命的铃那死寂的面庞又清晰地浮现在他的脑海里。那样的情景，只需稍微一想，就会让他深刻地恐惧而悲伤。  
“铃一定要活下去！”这是他此刻最确定的事，至于那霸道之事，却显得不再重要。  
可是，活下去也有不同的方式，不是吗？  
那日枫所说的话又在他耳边响起，像是魔咒一样：  
“她可以跟着你，也可以回到人类这边……你能像父母一样教育她吗？能像伙伴一样分享她的心事吗？……你这样带着她，她以后如何嫁人呢？谁敢娶一个跟着妖怪长大的姑娘？将来，她若找不到归宿，不会怨你一辈子吗？……”  
杀生丸一想起那老婆子的胡言乱语，就忍不住怒火中烧。什么“嫁人”？什么“归宿”？只要铃愿意跟着，他就会保护她。要什么归宿？  
“她跟着你，既不能当妖怪，又不能做回人类，你确定这是她想要的吗？……”  
这个问题，杀生丸却无法回答。她现在选择跟着自己，或许只是出于弱者对强者本能的依赖。待她长大，她是否还会愿意呢？  
铃抱膝坐在旁边，稚气的小脸不过八九岁光景。她举头望向杀生丸沉默的脸。盘踞在杀生丸身体右侧的毛团挡住了她的视线，她看不清杀生丸的面容，只见银发飘扬，白色袖袍随风翻飞，袖边的六角梅开得火红。  
“杀生丸大人，我们要去哪里？”她显然没有意识到他心中的澎湃。  
他的思绪从远方被唤回到眼前。  
“铃，你回人类的村子。”杀生丸轻闭双眼，掩饰了内心的纠结。  
“为什么？杀生丸大人不要铃了吗？铃不要回去！”铃翻身站起，紧握拳头向杀生丸抗议。  
“解决这一个妖怪就送你走。”杀生丸仍然闭着眼。  
“妖怪？”铃想再问清楚，却见银丝飘渺而过，杀生丸已飞身向后冲出，一条绿色光鞭从他的右手指尖涌出，向着林中蜿蜒抽去。  
“啪！”随着一声巨响，林中传出震耳欲聋的哀号。一只高约一丈、青面獠牙的妖怪手捂眼角，跌跌撞撞地从树影中现身 。  
铃这才意识到有敌人，拔腿就往邪见那里跑。  
“铃，危险！”  
铃看见邪见突然向她挥起了双手，他的声音尖利而焦急。她不敢回头，双手抱着脑袋，卯足了劲往前跑。与此同时，她觉得头顶有两阵风呼啸而至，碰撞和爆破之声随即在她耳畔响起。她吓了一跳，头皮发麻，一个趔趄跌倒在地，她的黑发飞散开来，铺了一地。  
杀生丸掷出去的爆碎牙只击碎了飞到铃头顶的那一把石刀，剩余五把刀齐刷刷地向他扎来。他挥起右手，袖袍稳稳卷住石刀，滴水不漏，又一个转身，将石刀悉数掷向那眼睛受伤的妖怪。石刀贯穿那高大的躯体，妖怪不及反抗便已应声倒地，随即化作一缕青烟消逝。  
“不敢直接进攻，只敢设置暗器偷袭吗？你以为你躲得过杀生丸大人的鼻子吗？话说这两天这样笨头笨脑的妖怪还真多。”邪见嘟哝着跑向铃。  
“铃，醒醒。”杀生丸蹲在地上看着她，爆碎牙已经回了鞘。  
“嗯，杀生丸大人。”铃撑起身，用手摸了摸撞伤的额头，回应着，“铃刚刚摔倒了。”  
“是杀生丸大人救了你。你刚刚差点就被石刀削掉了脑袋。”邪见捡起那断在地上的橘色发带，递给她，心中有些后怕。  
铃接过发带，摸了摸那上面支离破碎的白色绣花，回头看到草尖上凌乱地挂着数戳黑发，心想：“刚才真的那么危险吗？”  
“铃，回村子去。”杀生站起身来，向阿哞走去。  
“杀生丸大人，铃不要！”铃握起拳头，追了几步，向杀生丸任性地反抗。  
“杀生丸大人，真的要送铃回去吗？”邪见不敢相信。当初杀生丸大人救活铃之后默许了她的跟随，在奈落三番两次将铃抓去作人质的情况下也坚持把铃带在身边，现在却没有任何征兆地要将她送回人类的村子。为什么？  
“现在。”杀生丸的语言更加坚决。  
“不要！”铃疯狂地摇着头，额上的乱发遮不住眼中的泪光莹莹。  
“是因为刚才铃差点死掉才想把她送回人类的村子吗？”邪见觉得这是唯一的理由，“可是不是救下来了吗？难道杀生丸大人也感到后怕？”  
“铃，不要吵了！杀生丸大人让你走你就乖乖走吧！留下来只会给杀生丸大人添乱，说不定哪天你自己也没命了。”邪见高声数落着铃，掩饰着心中的不舍。  
“奈落已经死了……不会有人……再把铃抓走了……铃要跟在杀生丸大人身边！”铃有些哽咽。  
“正因为不是奈落，才不会留你性命。”杀生丸冷冷地说。  
“不要！铃，要跟杀生丸大人在一起！”铃此时已泪如雨下，但仍然清楚地咬出这句话。  
“即使死了也没关系吗？”杀生丸走回铃的跟前，身后跟着阿哞。他直直地站着，俯视着跟前的女孩，石刀掠过女孩发线的轨迹横亘眼前。  
“我要跟杀生丸大人在一起，死了也没关系！”这一句话仿佛要溺亡在泪水中，却又字字生命盎然。  
杀生丸沉默片刻，目光中似有一丝怅然，心里最柔软的地方被狠狠地戳了一下：“跟着我久了，连人类求生的本能都忘了吗？果真会越来越不像人类吗？”  
可是他的嘴上却还是一如既往强硬地说道：“等你长大了再自己选择是生是死。现在，由我决定。”  
杀生丸抓着铃的腰带，将她提起来置上阿哞的脊背，同时略微放缓了语气，说：“你要学着，做回人类。”  
邪见还没缓过神来，杀生丸如虬的毛团和阿哞“阿——哞——”的叫声已经消失在阳光里。

七天后。  
“杀生丸，才七天就来看她了，你就这么放心不下吗？不是说要训练她回到人类的群体吗？你这样，要她如何专心？”枫说着走远了，留下他和铃。  
“铃，你有没有乖乖的？”  
“铃⋯⋯很乖。”铃低着头，扣着小手，嘟哝着小声说。如果是以前，跟邪见爷爷和阿哞在原地等着杀生丸大人回来不随便乱跑就是乖；可是现在跟着巫女婆婆，什么才叫乖？  
正想着，一张白皙的手掌摊开在她的眼前，一根盈溢着光芒的橘色缎带静静地躺在那温厚的掌心，周围流淌着暖和的阳光。  
“杀生丸大人，给铃的吗？”她的眼中闪烁着兴奋，额上的淤青还没有褪去。  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢杀生丸大人！”铃双手接过那泛着光辉的头绳，伸手将垂在右边脸颊的碎发挽上头顶，小心翼翼地缠上这轻柔而坚韧的束缚。她微微红肿的双眼霎时荡开甜甜的笑意，仿佛从来不曾哭过。  
“哪，杀生丸大人，戈薇大人回去她的国家了，犬夜叉大人好像一直很沮丧，弥勒大人和珊瑚大人在准备婚礼，琥珀也在帮忙。铃时常没有人说话，觉得很孤单呢！”铃摩挲着自己的衣袖，喃喃地说。  
“杀生丸大人，以后也会来看铃吗？”铃突然转过脸来望着他。  
“嗯。”杀生丸并不看那张画满问号的小脸，仍旧望向远方。  
“邪见爷爷和阿哞也可以来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就和从前一样了。”她的笑意又在空气中荡漾开来，“铃一定乖乖地等着。”  
杀生丸小心翼翼地将目光停留在铃的身上，不想惊扰她的笑容，只任由她的光芒蒸腾自己心中的阴霾。这几日，他无时无刻不想着铃那日怨念的泪水，无时无刻不觉得空虚落寞。他想起七日之前跟她说的最后一句话，“你要学着，做回人类”，真的很想把那句话彻底收回——他不愿意她做回人类，他只想自己身边一直有她。只是，他除了来看她之外，不能做任何事，尤其不能将她带走。他已经想得非常清楚：铃跟着他并不是理所当然的，铃要有她应得的生活，并且那样的生活必须也是她想要的生活；她有选择的权利，需要知道所有的可能性；她的选择不能被外界左右，只能真正由她的内心决定，所以他不能直接地表示自己的意愿，使得她困惑；只要铃过得好，其他都不重要。  
阿哞趴在远处，两个龙头一个闭目凝神，一个细嚼青草，各有各的悠闲。邪见垂头丧气地坐在阿哞背上，漫不经心地摆弄着人头杖，自言自语道：“杀生丸大人，那么多人类村庄，随便哪一个，铃都能活得好好的，您为什么偏要把铃带回这里呢？邪见我刚才差点死在犬夜叉那个半妖的手里。⋯⋯对啊！这里是奈落死掉的地方，所有参加战斗的人都住在这里，再加上杀生丸大人来访，周围的妖怪都会躲得远远的吧？”  
“是这样吗，杀生丸大人？”邪见想着，忍不住大声朝杀生丸和铃所在的方向喊了出来。  
“吵死了，邪见！”杀生丸抛来一个杀气腾腾的目光。  
邪见冷汗直冒，登时跳到地上，躲到阿哞腿边，心想：“杀生丸大人把铃送到这个地方，放在巫女、法师、除妖师和半妖的多重保护之下，那我邪见呢？死了也不要紧吗？邪见好伤心啊⋯⋯”  
“杀生丸大人，邪见也想留在这个安全的村子，行不行啊？”邪见又情不自禁地喊了出来，“邪见我会保护铃不让别的男娃见到，不能便宜他们……”  
只见石子飞来，“咚”地一声，邪见眼冒金星，僵直地栽倒在地，头上肿起拳头大小的包。至于铃那句“不能便宜什么？”，以及杀生丸敷衍的一句“没什么”，他便听不到了。


	2. “不记得我了？”

孤月当空。密林中树叶田田，将月华过滤得澄澈甘洌。清冷的空气中没有一丝风，寂静之中浓缩了些许肃杀。  
一步，两步。  
古木投下的浓重阴影中显出一个白色身影，月光顺着他的银色长发流淌，在耳尖上溅开点点荧光。他的脚步霸道而稳重，仿佛随时会急速进攻，又仿佛随时可抽身防守。他的脚步又是那样轻盈而从容，松软的草地上没有任何痕迹，甚至连露珠的起落都未曾被打扰。  
“气味消失了。”杀生丸皱了皱眉，心中暗揣，“前面的瀑布吗？”  
高大的白影化作小团光球，释放着冷峻的银光，在树影中穿梭而去。  
树林的尽头是一面湖。广阔的湖面平滑如镜，只在靠近左边泄水口的地方微微皱起几丝波澜。月亮投影入湖，仿佛少女脸上一颗娇羞的痦子。湖的前后两面挺立着茂林，只在杀生丸的右边一侧靠着一座山，山前有一条瀑布如闪光的玉带直坠下来，那是湖的水源。  
“藏进水里了吗？以为这样就躲得过去？愚蠢。”  
“这无处不在血腥味和妖气是怎么回事？难道⋯⋯”  
杀生丸一个纵身，跃到水流的出口，正对远处的瀑布与绝壁。湖与山一览无余。  
杀生丸借着月光看着湖对岸隐约的山峰。只见那山高耸入云，越往上雾气越重，轮廓也越发模糊。那瀑布十分壮大，雾气之下分不清发端，只觉像是从天上俯冲下来一般，每一滴水都咆哮着穿石的力度，将它脚下的巨石击打得轰隆求饶。云雾之中浸染着五光十色的妖气，氤氲缭绕，将整座山裹得严严实实，这些妖气相互纠结，相互渗透，相互厮杀。暗黑的山体上散布着点点红光，如鬼火闪耀，又如血光四溅。  
“果然又是这样的争斗。不入流的妖怪。”  
杀生丸对这种粗放式的地盘争夺不甚鄙视，只是惦记着一路追踪而来又突然消失的气味，并不离去，只是远远地看着，等待着。  
盘踞在大山周身的妖气越聚越浓，颜色越来越深，山石间红色的光点也逐渐汇结成片。突然一片耀眼的光芒四射，山体淹没在熊熊烈焰之中。湖面映射着山的欢腾，掀起了粼粼波光，恰似从睡梦中醒来，急忙赶上最后的狂欢。暗黑的妖气在火舌中沸腾，借着山火灼去了杂质，渐渐沉淀下透明的纯蓝。  
杀生丸望着对面那一抹蓝光，知道这便是那座山新的主人了。然而杀生丸并无心思去拜访新主，而是将目光移到了山脚的湖面。那里妖气动荡，叠加着水面的起伏甚至显得更加疯狂。就在这一片泼染了蓝光的水中，藏匿着陌生的妖怪。  
“哗”地水花迸溅，一道黑影突破湖面的泼墨水彩，在升到至高点后急速而下，直冲着一面绝壁跃去。  
等的就是现在，杀生丸一个健步跟上那重出水面的陌生气味。  
然而此时右侧林中突然飞出一股杀气，直袭杀生丸而来。杀生丸甩出光鞭迎战，顺势落到湖边。那陌生的黑影已经匿入了山影，无处再寻。  
那袭来的暗器原是一条黑色绸带，与杀生丸的光鞭纠结到一处，相互缠绕着，各不放松。  
杀生丸怒火中烧，眉头一皱，向光鞭注入深一层的妖力，绿色的荧光瞬时膨胀开来。对方的绸带也正在此时泛起了白光，仔细看去还有白色花瓣翩翩纷飞。二人的妖力紧锁在空中白绿交织的结上，光鞭嵌入绸带的纹理，绸带裹住光鞭的锋芒。二人将持许久，只听一声裂帛之音，光鞭断作数节四下熄灭，绸带上的花也随风散逸。  
“哟，杀生丸哥哥，多年不见，你还是一如既往的霸道，一见面就扯了人家的衣裳。”嘤嘤媚语伴着潺潺瀑流，透着一股销骨化髓的力道，一个婀娜的身影荡漾着魅惑的花香从林中走出，双手捧着刚刚收回的绸带——正是她的腰带 。  
“我不认识你。”杀生丸对此人的出现并不显出惊讶，用惯有的冷峻回应。  
“不记得我了？”语气中似有一丝诧异。  
“你的气味很恶心。趁早滚！”  
“真的不记得我了？”娇音中透露着点点埋怨，“我找了你这么久，你却不记得我了？”  
杀生丸是认得这气味的。对方两天前就暗中跟着自己，既不进攻，也不离开，当时忙着追踪那陌生的妖怪，所以暂不管她。直到她刚才拦截了自己的去路，他才决定出手。现在听她一副似乎跟自己早已熟识的腔调，他不禁谨慎起来，问道：“你跟了我两天，目的何在？”  
“原来你知道我在。我说呢，当年哥哥的鼻子就厉害得很。那为何还装作不认识？”女子的声音中又多出几分嗔怪。  
杀生丸沉默不语，脑中已略略记起曾经闻到过的这种气味。  
“哥哥你似乎不愿意理我呢？那让我来主动吧，输了的话可要拜在我的裙下。”  
媚惑的话音未落，女子玉臂一挥，两袖间射出绵绵水袖，如两条巨蟒吐着毒信袭向杀生丸的面门。女子料定杀生丸躲避不及，殷红的嘴角上扬出一缕醉人的笑意。而杀生丸却在此时消失不见，两条水袖重重地抽打在碎石上，扬起一片飞尘。  
正在女子欲收回水袖之时，杀生丸却凌空出现，对着那横亘着的水袖施出一记毒华爪，将其拦腰截断，随即又一个空翻，回到先前站立的地方。两条无根的水袖悠悠飘到水面，点起一阵涟漪。  
“杀生丸，我小看你了呢！你也真是不怜香惜玉呢！”女子气息中溶着更浓稠的兴奋。  
只见她足尖轻点，飞身来到半空，周身散发着暧昧的浅紫色光芒，身旁迅速旋聚了白色花瓣 。她衣袖一挥，无数花瓣闪着刀刃一般的冷光，顺着她手指的方向翻飞而下，将杀生丸团团围住，困在花的漩涡之中。白色的涡旋越转越快， 湖中水花迸射，珠光四溢，衬着山上的妖气与火焰，真正华美异常。  
女子看着眼前的流光溢彩，感觉杀生丸的妖力正被逐渐抽出，心下略有得意。  
“又被小看了吗？”杀生丸面对这看似轻薄、实则暗藏杀机的囚笼，嘴角轻扬。  
“爆碎牙！”  
绿光在飞旋的花墙上撕出细长的裂缝，如闪电一般延伸开去，破坏的力量层层分岔，层层递增。霎时间，花墙上已布满了绿色的光痕，每一条绿光都截出一处断面，花墙瞬间崩溃。杀生丸手执利刃，依旧不带一丝感情地看着半空中衣袂飘飘的妖女。  
“果然是把危险的刀，不知斩不斩得了这个。”女子言毕，双手合十，似在喃喃细语。  
一时间，湖面狂风四作，水汽朦胧。  
杀生丸只听得四周有银铃般的声音传来，风中飘溢着的馨香令人心神舒畅。  
“杀生丸大人，铃觉得很孤单呢！”穿着橘色和服的小女孩深深地埋着头，像是做错了事不敢承认一样，小声地嘟囔，头上的发绳闪闪发光。杀生丸的心中一阵懊丧，竟想带她一齐离开。  
“杀生丸大人，珊瑚大人的双胞胎女儿今天学会叫铃‘姐姐’了呢，铃好开心！”那清澈的眼睛里闪烁着阳光一般的温暖。杀生丸好想让她就这样一直笑着。  
“杀生丸大人，铃在哪里？为什么什么都看不见？杀生丸大人！杀生丸大人！”  
铃的笑容消失不见，杀生丸只听到一声紧似一声的呼喊，却看不到铃的身影，那淡淡的香味越来越远。  
“冥道吗？这样的黑暗。”杀生丸看不见路，只是寻着铃那越来越浅的气味往阴森的更深处走着，走着。  
“铃，你在哪里？⋯⋯找不到了吗？”铃的气味彻底消失，死亡的气息四处蔓延。杀生丸金眸圆睁，那似曾相识的失魂落魄的感觉又爬上脊背。他停下脚步，右手紧握着爆碎牙，关节泛白。  
“铃死了。”“这是哪里？”⋯⋯  
“我没能保护她。”“铃如何被带走？”⋯⋯  
“我救不了她。”“我何时来到的这里？”⋯⋯  
杀生丸的脑中交叠地回响着两种声音，一个反复而坚定地提醒他铃死了，一个严厉而冷酷地向他追根溯源。  
周围更加阴冷。杀生丸的眉梢结上了水滴，有种湿润的气息正试图渗透进他的皮肤。  
“雾？”这不是冥道！这甚至不是真实！  
“是这样的吗？用铃来迷惑我杀生丸吗？⋯⋯”  
“不可饶恕！”  
杀生丸如玉一般的眼白瞬间填满猩红，利齿间回荡着愤怒的嘶吼，俊美的脸庞抽搐着变得狰狞，妖气的漩涡牵引着银色的长发与厚软的皮毛竖直飞起。杀生丸正在妖化。  
迷雾被妖气之风肃清得片甲不留。杀生丸继而回复到之前的冷峻。  
对面的女子却不复来时的冶艳，只见她屈膝侧扑在地，左手手肘支撑着地面，右手捂着胸口，长发覆面，周身只泛着微弱的白紫色光。  
杀生丸纵身一跃，在湖面上空划过华丽的光影，落在那女子面前。“唰”地一道清辉闪过，爆碎牙的刀锋直欲封喉。  
“杀生丸，你看到了什么，为什么如此愤怒？真的要杀我吗？真的不记得我了吗？”女子抬头迎着爆碎牙的清光，眼中没有一丝惧色，只是直直地盯着杀生丸。  
“将死之人。”杀生丸的眼睛中只有愤怒与不屑。  
“杀生丸，我是⋯⋯”女子说出了一个名字，从衣袖里抽出一把短刀，横在面前，刀柄上月牙形白玉莹润深沉。  
如炬的目光微微颤抖。  
似有那么一瞬间的沉默。  
很快地，银发在女子面前一晃而过，爆碎牙寒光入鞘，杀生丸已经离开。  
“下不了手吗？果然还是记着我的，杀生丸哥哥。”女子的话语中又绽放出笑颜。


	3. “是只小鸟”

天空湛蓝如洗，丝丝细云无力地飘漾，午后的阳光正恣意地倾洒着光辉。  
山坡上，一个女孩跪坐在在树荫下，探着身子，仿佛在守着什么。她约摸十一二岁，深紫和浅紫拼接的和服上点缀着金色的蝴蝶图案，腰间系着绛红色蝴蝶结，一头黑发微卷，温顺地披散着。  
“已经没事了哟，伤口很快就会好了。”女孩俯下身，轻声跟面前微微颤抖的扎着白绢的黑乎乎的小家伙说，“很快就又可以飞了呢！你的爹爹妈妈一定很担心你呢！”  
“你的羽毛黑得像夜空一样，我叫你‘小夜’好不好？”女孩又往前凑了凑，几乎把脸贴到了地上，“你喜欢这个名字吗，小夜？”  
那只受伤的鸟听到“小夜”这个名字，竟像被召唤一样直立起了身子，只是它身体虚弱，还未站起就又扑倒下去。  
“你听得懂我的话？太好了，小夜！”女孩兴奋地欢呼。  
“杀生丸大人还没到呢，我们先去枫婆婆那里吧。”女孩自言自语地说着，伸出白皙的双手，轻轻托起那依旧神志不清的鸟。  
“呀——”女孩感到指尖一阵钻心的疼痛，呻吟了一声，仔细一看，自己的左手食指被鸟紧紧咬着，渗出殷红的鲜血。  
“我弄疼你了吗？对不起啊，小夜！”女孩用拇指轻轻抚摸鸟的羽毛，安抚着它，并不急着抽出受伤的手指。  
“铃，你跟什么东西在一起？”  
铃的身后传来那熟悉的深沉的声音，她等的人正在数步之外看着她的背影。  
“杀生丸大人，是只小鸟，铃帮它治了伤。”铃直立起上身，回头露出大大的笑容，伸直双手，将小夜捧过头顶递给杀生丸看，食指仍旧卡在鸟的喙间。  
“扔掉。”杀生丸的语气中没有一丝商量地余地，而且十分严厉。他看到了那只鸟眼中的怒气，甚至是杀气——针对着铃。  
“可是……啊——”铃刚想为小夜辩护，却又疼得叫出声来，她只觉得那小鸟又狠命在她手指上咬深了一分，心想：“我又弄疼你了吗？”  
她还来不及确认到底怎么伤到了小鸟，杀生丸已经一个箭步晃到了她的面前，只见他利落地一挥手夺过小夜，又无情地将它扔到了数丈之外。  
“杀生丸大人？”铃未料到杀生丸竟会这般粗暴地对待一只小鸟，正想说什么，却迎面遇上杀生丸紧锁着的眉头，那并不是对鸟的愤怒，却是焦虑和关切——对她的。她被那样的表情惊得呆了。  
杀生丸单膝跪着，右手紧紧握着铃的左手，拇指和食指牢牢锁着那已经红中带黑肿了两圈的食指，他目不转睛地注视着那指尖两排齿印中渗出的液体，那本该鲜艳的血液此时却浓稠而暗红。  
“杀生丸大人，铃没事。”铃不知道为什么被小夜咬过的伤口会变成这样，却还是想为小夜辩解。  
杀生丸似乎没有听她说话，甚至没有看她，只是低下头，将那青肿的手指送到了自己的嘴里。  
指尖的刺痛瞬间被温暖覆盖。仿佛有一丝麻木顺着手臂被缓缓抽离，又仿佛有一股暖流贯入指尖扩散全身。铃不知道杀生丸这么做的缘由，想缩回手，可是手被他环握着，动弹不能，想说话，可是他低着头，面无表情，似乎不想听。沉默之中，铃觉得指尖的疼痛在渐渐退去。  
“杀——生——丸——大人，等等邪……”一个绿色的小妖怪挎着个小包袱，抱着人头杖，跌跌撞撞地往杀生丸和铃跑来。  
他在不远处停下，用那细小的爪子使劲揉了揉双眼，确定眼前的不是幻觉，于是谨慎地问：“杀生丸大人，您，您在做什么？那么急忙地甩开邪见难道不是因为铃受伤流血了吗？这是，怎么回事？”  
杀生丸没有回答邪见，只是张嘴放开铃的手指，又仔细打量了一遍，才说：“没事了。”  
铃的手指已经恢复原状，除了那两排细小的齿印。  
邪见跑上前来，凑到铃的跟前，瞪着褐色的大眼睛看铃的手指。“真的是你受伤了，还中了毒，怎么搞的？”  
“咦？中毒？只是不小心被小鸟咬了。”铃疑惑不解。  
杀生丸已经起身向小夜的方向去了，手心酝酿着毒华。  
“啊，不好！”铃跳起来，提着和服下摆，大步跑到小鸟和杀生丸之间，平伸双臂挡在杀生丸面前。她请求道：“杀生丸大人，是铃不小心弄疼了小夜，它才咬我的。请您不要杀它！”  
邪见也抱着人头杖，跑到那只奄奄一息的鸟面前，探着身子仔细看了看，说：“铃，这不是普通的鸟，这是鵺雀，招惹了它们会死得很惨的。”  
“嗯？鵺雀？”铃从来没有听说过这种鸟。  
“可是，鵺雀只在西国才有，怎么会跑到这里来？” 邪见低着头，只顾自言自语，“话说几个月前看到西国的人类进攻鵺雀的巢穴，这只不会是那时逃出来的吧？……这么远，怎么可能？”  
“真的吗，邪见爷爷？小夜真的带着伤飞了那么远吗？它的家人呢？”铃微微侧头问道，目光仍然留在杀生丸的毒华爪上。  
“哪有什么家人？那次鵺雀的巢穴几乎被烧干净了。杀生丸大人也看到了。”  
“好可怜……”铃的目光中更多了一丝怜悯，“杀生丸大人，能不能不要杀它？它跟铃一样没有爹爹妈妈。铃有杀生丸大人和邪见爷爷，可是小夜形单影只，让铃照顾它，好不好？”  
邪见越过铃的手臂，看看杀生丸冷酷的脸，心想：“杀生丸大人好像很生气。作为臣子，我应该替杀生丸大人杀了这只鸟。如果站远点用人头杖的话，我应该会没事。但是铃又不想它死。如果没问清楚就杀了它，最后可能会倒大霉。还是让杀生丸大人自己动手好了。”  
鵺雀虚弱地伏在地上，身体不住地抽搐，鲜红的血液浸润了右翅的白绢，暗淡无光的羽毛上粘着沙石，头顶三根翎毛无力地搭在脑后，尖尖的喙微微张开，两排细小尖利的牙齿隐隐颤抖，黑珍珠一般的眼睛里映出铃娇俏的背影。那神情依旧不带任何屈服之意，只是已经没有了先前的杀气。  
“随你。”杀生丸散去掌心的毒气。  
“谢谢您，杀生丸大人！”铃冲着杀生丸开心地一笑，转身将鵺雀轻轻托起，轻柔地安抚它。  
“可是，杀生丸大人，把它留下真的很危险。” 邪见没有想到杀生丸居然会放过鵺雀，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，同时担忧地说，“您看它羽毛上的绒毛很快就要长满了，到时候……”  
“下次看清楚再张嘴。”杀生丸只是冷冷地打断了他的话。  
“啊？——”邪见的后背爬满凉意， “杀生丸大人，那真的是鵺雀，邪见我没有看错。真的是鵺雀啊！”  
“邪见，我没有说你。”杀生丸丢下邪见，走向铃。  
“不是说我吗？我安全了吗？难道说的是那只鸟？”邪见满脸茫然，伸手擦着头上的冷汗。

河心漾起的水珠散射着阳光的华彩，如缎一般的光芒随着水波流淌。杀生丸站在河边，铃和邪见并排坐在旁边的岩石上，小夜安详地睡在铃的膝上，身上的伤口已经重新包扎妥当。  
“杀生丸大人，您这次去了哪里？路上的事情，可以讲给铃听吗？之后又要去哪里呢？”  
“杀生丸大人有没有想铃呢？邪见爷爷有没有想铃呢？铃很想你们。”  
“戈薇大人回来了，不久就要和犬夜叉大人结婚了。”  
“珊瑚大人生了个胖胖的小弟弟，好可爱，是铃帮着接生的呢！”  
……  
铃坐在石头上一句接一句地说，小脸上的笑容在水光的映衬下分外灵动。她并不在意杀生丸的沉默，她知道他一直听着。  
“铃，为什么你在人类的村子里待了三年还是这么吵？人类的女孩子怎么这么不文静？”邪见十分不耐烦。  
“铃哪有很吵？为什么一定要文静？邪见爷爷才是像以前一样一直抱怨呢！”铃拽着邪见的袖子，以追问的方式争辩着。  
“这样很好。”杀生丸望着水流，轻声地说。可是他的心里却有小小的失落：铃在人类的村子里生活得越好，离自己就越远吧，那么那个选择……  
“邪见大人你看，杀生丸大人都没有说铃吵。”铃放开邪见，端端坐好。  
“杀生丸大人，前几天有个皮肤白白、鼻子高高、头发卷卷、长着好看的蓝色眼睛的老爷爷来过村里。他好像很喜欢铃呢，拉着铃说了好多话，可是我不是很懂。他给了铃一个很奇怪的东西，说可以祛妖，可以得天主保佑。铃不想要，因为杀生丸大人不会喜欢祛妖的东西，铃也不信天主，但是那个爷爷好像很伤心的样子，他说他就要永远离开了，想把这个东西留在这里……”铃看着杀生丸的侧脸，停住不说。  
杀生丸和邪见都转过头看着她。  
“是什么？”杀生丸问。  
“是这个。”铃从衣袖里取出一块折得整整齐齐的浅紫色手绢，轻轻启开，将一个拇指大小的木件托在手心。那木件由两根古旧的木条相互穿插而成，恰似“十”字，十字上部穿着一根黑色皮绳。  
“不过是两根朽木，弄成这种怪异的样子就能祛妖吗？”邪见一脸不屑地说。  
“诶，邪见大人不怕它么？那杀生丸大人也不会有事了？”  
“邪见，你的眼睛瞎了吗？那不是朽木，它有灵力。”杀生丸看着十字架，不紧不慢地说道。  
“灵力？可是邪见我没有感觉到不适啊？”邪见睁大眼晴疑惑地问。  
铃也收起笑容，眼神里画满了问号。  
杀生丸又转头看着水流，不回答，心中暗自思索：“这是圣洁的灵力无疑，但是也确实对我和邪见无效。这不是任何巫女、法师的能力，到底是什么？”杀生丸这样想着，不禁皱起眉头：“还有这海水的气味——虽然很淡——跟那时的妖怪身上的海水气味一样。有什么关系吗？……”  
“铃，留着。”杀生丸这样决定。既是灵力，当有保护的作用。  
“是，杀生丸大人。这样那个老爷爷也不会伤心了。”铃满足地笑着，双手各拈起皮绳的两端，绕到颈后，系了个结，又将十字架妥帖地放到交领里层——杀生丸大人让留着的东西就要收好。

太阳西斜，木屋的影子被拉得很长很长。  
“杀生丸又送什么东西来了？”枫看见铃抱着包裹进到屋里。  
“是新和服。”一件粉红色和服摊开在铃的手中，精致的五彩毬仿佛要从缎面上跳将下来。  
屋外，杀生丸飞身离开，绒绒的皮毛搭载着邪见随风飞动。  
“哥——哥——”地面传来清亮的女声。  
杀生丸瘪着嘴，一脸不悦，睨了一眼，只见犬夜叉和巫女装扮的戈薇并肩而行。  
“戈薇这个女人，真是一点也不知道客气。让我去教训她。”邪见从杀生丸厚重的毛团中探出头来。  
“吵死了，邪见，再说我杀了你。”


	4. “请您务必帮助我们！”

日子似乎在不知不觉中变得更加平淡，没有了妖怪的侵袭，没有了武士的决斗，剩下的只有田间劳作的号子，只有河里戏水的嬉笑，只有屋顶升腾的炊烟。  
蚀骨井重现已一年有余。

“巫女大人，请您务必帮助我们！”一名中年男子跪坐在神龛前，双手平放在膝前，深深伏下身去，郑重地向神像旁的独眼巫女叩首。  
“请先回去吧。”枫看着跟前的男子，“我会仔细考虑。”  
“非常感谢！”男子恭敬地起身，退出神社。  
枫站在原地，抬头凝视古朴而肃穆的神像，额上的皱纹愈发沧桑。“桔梗姐姐，如果是你，你会怎么做？”

第二天一早，弥勒和珊瑚带着双胞胎女儿和一岁大的儿子来到戈薇家里。进屋时只见戈薇捂着高高隆起的腹部半躺在榻上，与枫婆婆说笑；犬夜叉一手拎着七宝的尾巴，一手握拳正要落下，头顶的狗耳朵不自然地抖着；铃站在一旁，开心地逗着身边飞来飞去的一只乌鸦一样的黑鸟，粉色的和服光彩异常。  
众人见弥勒和珊瑚进屋，都停下来打招呼，只剩犬夜叉和七宝还在争吵。  
弥勒一手牵着一个女孩，背上还背着个娃娃，来到铃的跟前，说：“铃，麻烦你暂时照看鹦鹉、鸳鸯和鸿鹄。”说着将两个女儿引到面前，又解下背袋，将正吮着拇指的儿子抱给铃。  
铃带着三个小孩走到角落，跪坐下来，眯着眼睛笑着看他们。两个丫头追着鵺雀玩起了除妖游戏，踮着脚尖要抓住它鳗鱼一样的尾巴；小男孩自顾自地在地上爬来爬去，时不时地对着头顶飞来的鵺雀挥挥粉拳，也不亦乐乎。  
枫招呼众人围坐到戈薇的榻前。七宝终于从犬夜叉手里逃脱，赶紧跑到枫的旁边。  
“大家可能都知道了，昨天有外村的人来过神社。”枫环视众人，面露威严。  
“嗯，有什么事吗，枫大人？”珊瑚将目光从孩子们那里回转过来。  
“他们正准备攻打山上的妖怪，希望我们能够前去帮忙除妖。”  
“可是戈薇要生了啊。”七宝偏着头说道，绒绒的大尾巴左摇右晃，“而且这是他们村的事，跟我们没关系哪。”  
“虽说与本村无关，但是背后的因缘却事关重大。”  
“嗯？是什么大事？”七宝睁大了眼睛说。  
枫顿了一下，用苍老而有力的嗓音说：“是大名号召村民攻打妖怪。四年前奈落死后，我们这里就少有妖怪了，村民自然不去除妖，但是别的地方却正如火如荼。”  
“嗯，我也听说了。丰臣关白平定中国，建立大阪城之后，大名就开始组织民众肃清妖怪。听说西国归服之后也组织了降妖运动。现在这里和平了，也开始做同样的事了。”弥勒法师一手托着下巴，若有所思，“只是这种除妖的活动跟以前不一样，不是受到妖怪侵扰而被动反抗，倒像是故意先发制人。”  
“正是这样。”枫点头同意，“所以我不敢贸然答应。”  
“有什么不一样？”七宝仍旧不解。  
弥勒于是解释道：“如果是某只特定的妖怪入侵人类村庄，那么顶多想办法把那只妖怪赶走或杀死，不会招惹其他妖怪。  
“的确是法师说的这样，这次似乎是整个人类和整个妖怪的斗争。”枫沉重地说道。  
“切，人类怎么可能打得过妖怪。”犬夜叉扶着戈薇，一脸不懈，哼了一声，将头歪向一边。  
“从力量上说，人类的确比妖怪弱，如果是一对一的格斗，人类挑战妖怪无异于以卵击石。但是这次的战斗恰恰不是这样。”枫的话又聚集了犬夜叉等人惊异的目光，“人类正聚集庞大的队伍，团结一致，妖怪却习惯于单打独斗。长期战斗的话，人类也许会赢。”  
“可是人类为什么要讨伐妖怪？”戈薇探着身子问。  
“嗯，我想了很久，觉得唯一的解释是，为了守护安宁的生活。过去的一百多年，到处都是战乱，那时候人类最宝贵是生命，为了活命只能一心逃避妖怪；现在好不容易战势平息，人人都想安居乐业，安宁的生活成了比自己的性命更重要的东西，所以才会主动进攻可能会破坏这种安宁的妖怪吧。”  
“那枫大人您的顾虑是什么？”珊瑚问道。  
“我顾虑的是，人类对妖怪的仇恨太重，最终会波及无辜。”枫饱经风霜的眼睛盯住七宝。  
“您认为他们连七宝这样的小妖怪都会杀死？”戈薇担心地问。  
七宝听见这话，倒抽了一口气，脸上的肌肉搐成一团。  
“不只是七宝，还有犬夜叉这样的半妖，甚至于你们的孩子。”枫的目光停留在戈薇的腹部，忧心忡忡。  
“哼！有哪个混蛋敢伤害戈薇和小孩，我就让他喂铁碎牙，管他是妖怪还是人类。”犬夜叉抽出腰间的长刀，重重地杵在面前。  
屋里的气氛突然凝重起来，只听见角落里孩子们戏耍的声音。  
“可是，为什么要找你呢？”七宝突然尖声问道，“别的村子也有巫女和尚啊。”  
“恐怕他们也找了别人吧。”弥勒略微皱着眉头。  
“嗯。他们知道这里有个巫女几年前粉碎了四魂之玉，便找了来，托我请戈薇出面，却不知道戈薇已经嫁人不再是巫女，灵力也已经消失。另外他们也知道与奈落战斗过的法师和除妖师在这里。来请巫女自然也是希望你们能一同加入。如果你们参加，妖怪也会有所忌惮，人类将士气大增。”  
“杀死奈落的可还有我呢！”犬夜叉不甘心被忽视。  
“对呀，我也在场。”七宝也附和着。  
“这是人类对妖怪的战斗，他们只怕不信任你们。”  
犬夜叉压抑着喉咙里愤怒的声音，只丢出一句：“切，我才不要管人类的事。”  
“枫婆婆，可以阻止这场战斗吗？”戈薇扶着犬夜叉的手臂，侧着身子问。  
枫摇了摇头：“没有办法，人类跟妖怪的宿怨，不是一两句话能解开的。”  
“大家看这样行不行，”低着头许久没说话的弥勒抬头看着戈薇，“戈薇大人马上就要生产，不可以出面；犬夜叉和七宝是妖怪，也不要去；枫大人和珊瑚也留下，照顾戈薇大人。除妖的事，我去。”  
“夫君，让我跟你一起去。”珊瑚直立上身，握住弥勒的双手。  
“不，珊瑚，你留下，照看孩子们。”弥勒说着，往孩子们的方向望了一眼。  
“弥勒，一定要去吗？” 犬夜叉急切地问。  
“嗯，一定要去，不然没法跟村民交代，而且要尽快。这场战斗很快就会开始，我们需要及时知道战势。就这么定了吧。”  
“犬夜叉，等我生下孩子，你也去。”

此时，向南千里之外，杀生丸正直视着一张被鲜血覆盖的石座。  
座前仰面歪倒着一只体型巨大的熊妖，他身着虎皮，腰悬短刀，一手搭在石座的扶手上，一手摊开在地，狼牙棒滚落在旁 。他脖子上有一道深而细的刀口，血液流淌的痕迹一直延伸到地面，凝结了所过之处的毛皮。他的头歪向一边，脸上肌肉干瘪，空洞的眼睛里填满了愤怒与恐惧，大张的嘴似乎仍在痛苦地呐喊。  
而他并不是唯一的尸体。石座前的空地上横七竖八地散布着许多熊怪，有瘦骨嶙峋的老妖，也有体型尚小的幼兽，无一不浸满了鲜血。而且，这里还有那种气味，那种他杀生丸在两年前就注意到的陌生的气味，那种在这一年里出现在各个灭族现场的气味。  
“杀生丸大人，这里就是熊怪的据点了吗？竟然全部被杀了啊！⋯⋯”邪见站在杀生丸脚边，环视四周的尸骨，想象着之前血肉横飞的场面，不禁毛骨悚然，“这里和之前见过的一样，也到处都是血，看来是同一个妖怪干的呢。这种嗜好还真是奇怪。”  
“话说最近老是到看到妖怪的尸体，不是被人类杀掉的，就是被这种恐怖得连杀生丸大人也有些忌惮的妖怪干掉的。不知道这种不好的景象会不会在自己身上出现，跟着杀生丸大人真是苦命啊！”邪见只顾着自言自语。  
“啊哟！”邪见被石子击中头顶，痛苦地惨叫。  
“邪见，走了。”杀生丸的银发已经飘扬在数步之外。  
杀生丸面无表情，心里却不像表面上那么平静。第五次了。这是第五个被全灭的妖族，从水蛭到熊怪，被灭的妖怪一个比一个强。下一个是谁？死的妖怪都被抽干了血。是警示吗？还是真的只是嗜好？  
“杀生丸大人，邪见我活了这么几百年，从来没有听过有妖怪被灭族，最近却发生了好几次。杀生丸大人您知道是什么妖怪这么强大吗？”  
“强大吗？哼！”杀生丸锐利的眼神里射出厌恶和鄙夷。  
“啊，杀生丸大人生气了吗？邪见不是说那妖怪比您厉害，杀生丸大人当然是最强的妖怪！那妖怪怎么可以跟您相比？邪见的意思是，是……”邪见急得直冒汗，连忙补救，唯恐杀生丸一刀劈下。  
可是杀生丸却没有听他说话，只冷淡地说道：“邪见，你的眼睛瞎了吗？中国的妖气在集体减弱，这才是妖怪被灭族的原因。至于那低贱的嗜血的家伙，由我杀生丸来猎杀。”


	5. “结果其实没有分别”

古木参天的密林中，杀生丸和邪见正向着森林中心前行。迷雾隐匿着他们的踪迹，也掩护着四周窥视的眼睛。朦胧深处探照出柔和的光轨，仿佛在为他们指路。  
“杀生丸是吗？这次是因为什么事？难道你也已经察觉到了吗？”一个苍老而沙哑的声音响起，如同来自天空。  
杀生丸走到一棵粗壮的朴树面前，那刻满岁月痕迹的树干上渐渐浮现出一张皱纹横生的脸。  
“朴仙翁，你知道妖气在逐渐减弱是怎么回事？”  
“你果然已经察觉到了。”那老者睁开眼睛，厚褶的眼睑沉重地压在眼球上，“作为一个整体，妖怪的力量正自发地变弱，那是因为人类的畏惧之心正在减弱。”  
“人类？”杀生皱起眉头，并不满意这个解释。  
“是的，人类。如你所知，人类弱小、无知，正是如此，他们对世上不为自己所知的现象抱有极大的畏惧之心。妖怪正是从这种畏惧之心中物化而来，因此可以说是人类内心阴暗面的外化。一旦人类战胜本身的脆弱，不再畏惧，妖怪也就不再有力量的来源，妖力渐弱甚至消亡便是必然。”  
“哼！你是说我杀生丸的妖力也来源于人类吗？开什么玩笑！”杀生丸觉得自己的尊严受到了挑战。  
“你杀生丸也许不受‘畏’的控制，毕竟犬妖是上古时期就存在的大妖怪。但是你的随从就不行了吧？”朴仙翁飘逸的目光从满面倦意的邪见身上一扫而过，“然而，就算你不受影响，最后别的妖怪都死了，你所见的也不过是再也不把妖怪放在眼里的人类。到时你能怎样？杀生丸，也许你难以接受，但是事实就是这样，妖怪的力量来源于人类。人类不再畏惧妖怪之日就是妖怪灭亡之时。”  
杀生丸仍旧平视着朴仙翁。这个活了两千年的妖怪对于自己的问话向来知无不言，更不会故意用人类来编故事冒犯自己。果真如他所言吗？  
“类似的事在西南边的大国也发生过，《神灭论》你听说过吧？那时连神都几乎屈服，何况是此时的妖怪？”  
杀生丸兵刃一般的眉峰蹙得更紧。他当然知道《神灭论》，只是以前一直当作无稽之谈。  
“你那么心平气和地等着人类来烧了你吗？”杀生丸冷峻的话语中夹杂着一丝嘲讽。  
“嗯，杀生丸，你想事情的确很周密。我当然不会让人类找到我的妖气。别的妖怪自然也不会坐以待毙，终究是有一场恶战的。”  
“那如何断言灭亡的不是人类？”  
“不能断言。不过，如果人类灭亡，那没有人类的世界，那些靠‘畏’获取力量的妖怪也难以存在，结果其实没有分别。”朴仙翁的语气里不带任何波澜。  
“那半妖又如何？”  
“会死，既是妖怪又是人类，就等于既不是人类也不是妖怪。这场战争里没有半妖生存的余地。更何况，人类畏惧之心减弱，首当其冲的就是半妖。即使是你那个手握铁碎牙、有着犬妖血统的弟弟，也一样。”  
杀生丸脸上现出一丝不悦，原本就十分严肃的脸上，更显冷峻。他用带着警告的语气说：“我没有当他是兄弟，你知道的吧？”  
“若是打算独善其身，杀生丸，你又何必来找我？”朴仙翁说完，苍老的脸庞逐渐隐进了树干。  
森林中寂静重袭。

村头的空地上，枫婆婆盘腿而坐，双手合十。戈薇拉着长弓，站在一旁。薄纱一般的结界笼罩着村庄。天上盘旋着魑魅魍魉，时不时地俯冲下来，在结界上撞出红色的光圈，尔后烟消云散、尸骨无存。  
铃抱膝坐在一旁，肩上栖着小夜。她目不转睛地望向结界外面，等待着那个与她约定在朔月次日相见的人。快到黄昏了。  
“杀生丸大人说过今天来，就一定会来。”她这么想着。  
果然，一个模糊的轮廓出现在结界那头，蓬松的毛团，飘逸的长发，宽大的袖袍，两柄修长的刀。是杀生丸大人无疑。铃起身飞奔过去。  
“爆碎牙！”  
只见一道绿光划向天空，如巨龙一般在妖群中长驱直入。顷刻间，那乌云一般的妖群消失殆尽。  
“杀生丸大人，铃一直在等您呢！”铃停在杀生丸跟前，两眼弯弯，笑得如同一泓清泉。  
“邪见爷爷也在啊？您越来越小，铃都快看不见您了。”铃躬下身子，开着玩笑问候邪见。  
“什么我越来越小？是你越来越高。说得就跟是我的错一样。”  
“哥哥，谢谢你！”戈薇身着普通的小袖和服，搀扶着枫婆婆走来，向正收刀入鞘的杀生丸说道。  
杀生丸皱着眉头，唇齿间挤出一句：“讨厌的字眼。”  
“可是你就是犬夜叉的哥哥嘛，这么叫没什么不对。”戈薇故意作出困惑而无辜的表情。  
“那个半妖就留着女人看家吗？”  
“犬夜叉跟弥勒去别的村子打妖怪了，这里有枫婆婆、珊瑚和我就可以。”  
“是吗？你早已没有了破魔之箭。”  
“即使不能用破魔之箭，也可以抵挡敌人，我的箭头上涂了专门对付妖怪的毒药。”  
杀生丸看了一眼戈薇的箭，不作评述，只斥责犬夜叉道：“帮助人类吗？把别处的妖怪往自己的地盘上赶吗？愚蠢的半妖。”  
杀生丸说完，转身要走，丢下一句：“铃，跟上来。”  
“是，杀生丸大人。”铃小跑上前，不忘转身向枫婆婆和戈薇挥手，“我一会儿回去。”  
杀生丸一直走到山坡上才停下，邪见、铃以及小夜紧跟在后。  
“杀生丸大人，您很喜欢到高高的地方呢，是因为看得远吗？”  
“杀生丸大人您在看什么呢？我看不清那么远的地方。杀生丸大人可以告诉铃那里有什么吗？”  
“珊瑚大人说铃的防身技有很大进步。”  
“您给的字帖快摹写完了，可以要本新的吗？”  
……  
杀生丸沉默地望着远方，不回答少女的问话，也不打断她的吵闹。他聚精会神地捕捉着风中送来的妖气，要从那零星的气味中打探他要的情报。  
邪见看着眼前的两个人——一个完全当自己不存在，一个知道自己存在却一直说别的事情——心里凉了个透，忍不住想插话，铃却又换了话题：  
“杀生丸大人，前几天健太君说他喜欢我。”  
少女看似漫不经心的一句话将杀生丸的心紧紧揪住。  
邪见更是瞠目结舌。铃今年十三岁了，像她这样活泼可爱、聪明伶俐的女孩子，当是人见人爱，有人追求她是意料之中的事。只是，铃多年来受着杀生丸大人的照顾，她的衣物饰品，随便捡一件就是人类王公贵族都未必享用得起之物。这村子里的人都知道铃有个无比强大的靠山，哪个不知好歹的人类男子还有胆量靠近半步、多看一眼？  
“健太？”杀生丸迅速在脑海中搜索这个名字，好像只听铃说起过一次，没有什么特殊的印象。他没有流露出任何情绪，只是平静地询问铃自己的意愿：“你喜欢他吗？”  
“健太君对我很好，也经常帮助大家，是个很好的人。” 少女自顾自地细数那个名叫健太的少年的品德，“铃当然喜……”。  
“你愿意一辈子跟他在一起吗？”杀生丸知道铃没有意识到事情的本质，不等她说完，便打断了她。若是她愿意，他便让她风光地出嫁；若是她不愿意，对方就休作妄想。  
“嗯？一辈子在一起？”少女疑惑地抬头看着一脸严肃的他，“健太君说的‘喜欢’是这个意思吗？”  
邪见受不了铃的单纯，跳了起来：“当然是这个意思！他要你嫁给他，为他生孩子。这小子，也不想想自己是谁，敢打铃的主意……”  
铃黑珍珠一般的瞳仁中先是一惊，随后现出决绝：“我不愿意。”  
“那就不必管他。” 杀生丸将视线重新移向远山，同时明确地给出了指示，“若是他纠缠不休，就让鵺雀去教训他。”  
铃并没有听清杀生丸后面说的话，她在心里默默想着一件事——“一辈子在一起的人”。“一辈子”……  
打断他思绪的事最终只是虚惊一场，杀生丸重新回到先前所想之事。附近人妖之战的情况并不难探知，单从此地妖怪越来越多这一现象就可知他们一定在别处受了挫败。问题是，事态是否已经到了需要他出手的程度？而他又该如何插手？  
过了许久，杀生丸终于又转过身来，看着他身边的少女。  
“铃，我有话要让你转告给他们，你记清楚。”杀生丸的脸上是惯有的冷酷与孤傲，语气中却又有着千载难逢的耐性。  
“嗯。”铃郑重地点点头。  
“跟犬夜叉说，不要再掺和人类的事，看好他那连半妖都不是的女儿。”  
“告诉枫，这里需要更强的结界，让法师也回来。”  
“记住了吗？”  
仅仅是那样简短的两句话，杀生丸大人竟然会再次叮嘱。邪见惊讶而疑惑。  
“嗯。铃都记住了。一定告诉犬夜叉大人和枫婆婆。”铃脸上严肃的神色一点不亚于杀生丸的。  
“可是，杀生丸大人，您为什么不自己跟大家说呢？”铃的表情依然很严肃。  
“我跟他们没有话说。”杀生丸移开了视线。  
“可是，您明明很关心大家。”铃追着杀生丸的眼睛，说道。  
邪见愣在一边，目瞪口呆，心想：“杀生丸大人居然没有发怒。如果是我邪见这么说出杀生丸大人忌讳的话来，爆碎牙肯定已经劈过来了。换成是铃，杀生丸大人不仅没生气，甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。铃，你怎么会有这样的优待？……”  
但是铃显然没有对杀生丸的优待有任何感激，甚至连自己受到了优待都不曾察觉。她继续逼问眼前这个在她看来无所不知又温柔备至的人：  
“那杀生丸大人能告诉铃为什么要这么说吗？”  
还是沉默。  
“铃想知道。犬夜叉大人和其他人都很强，为什么杀生丸大人却这么担心？枫婆婆和犬夜叉大人也一定想知道。”  
“铃，你不需要知道。他们以后会知道。”  
“为什么杀生丸大人不愿意告诉我？我不是小孩子了。我不会添乱。”少女仍然穷追不舍。  
杀生丸并不打算回答她的这些问题，只是从怀中取出一块坠着玫红色丝绦的玉环，展在手心，递到少女面前，说道：“铃，这是给你的。佩在腰上。”  
铃看着杀生丸手中的玉佩，严肃的面容极不情愿地舒展开来，道了声“谢谢杀生丸大人！”，接着双手接过玉佩，并不别在腰间，只是握在手里。  
铃抬起头，依旧注视着杀生丸的眼睛，适才勉强的笑颜消失不见。她说：“杀生丸大人，铃还是想知道发生了什么。”  
邪见在一旁掩着嘴偷乐，心想：“本来想借礼物转移小丫头的注意，没想到小丫头这么倔，不受蛊惑。原来杀生丸大人也会有搞不定的事啊！这下有好戏看了。”  
邪见想着想着，没注意杀生丸已经走到自己身后，地上投下的黑影杀气腾腾。邪见未来得及开口辩解就被踢到了数丈之外。  
“铃，如果你一定要知道。”杀生丸压制下对邪见的怒火，转向那依然用坚毅的目光凝视着他的少女，说，“朴仙翁说，妖怪的力量来自人类的畏惧之心；半妖和其他普通妖怪会因人类的这次反抗而变弱，最终被人类杀掉。”  
“即使犬夜叉大人一直都在帮助人类，也会吗？”  
杀生丸沉默。  
“我明白了。谢谢杀生丸大人告诉铃！”铃的神情并没有因为知道了答案而轻松半分，反而更加凝重。末了，她不忘补充一句：“玉佩，铃一定小心保管。”  
杀生丸又转头望向远方。是从什么时候开始她有了这样沉重的表情？是从什么时候开始她开始反抗自己的命令？是从什么时候开始自己对她的要求没有任何抵抗力？是因为她长大了吗？……


	6. “怎么醉到现在？”

太阳升得很高了。阳光倾洒在院子里铺陈着的草药上，晒卷了它们的叶子，还击打出零零散散的哔哔啵啵种皮破裂的声音。  
杀生丸倚着屋前的一棵树，闭着眼睛，静静地等着。等谁呢？当然是屋子里的那个人。昨晚酿酒师明子带了米酒和酒酿团子来看铃，感谢她之前帮忙照看酒场。那道酒是铃参与酿造的，所以她收下了，然后喝醉了，现在还没有醒。  
这样等着也好，至少，不会有别的什么人敢在他在的时候来打扰铃。他这么想。  
“不希望有人打扰铃”，自从铃告诉他健太的事情之后，这种想法就一点一点地挤进了他的心里。铃在人类那边待了这么久，已经有人类男人希望她作为妻子永远留下来了。他早知道会有这么一天，可是没有想到这一天到得那么早。  
“你愿意和他一辈子在一起吗？”他这么问她。事实上，他潜意识中也问了自己类似的问题：“愿意与之一辈子在一起的人，你心中有这样的人吗？是谁？”铃似乎已经在思考这些问题了，毫无疑问，那将决定她之后的选择。那么他杀生丸的答案呢？每次想起这些，他的脑海中就不由自主地浮现出铃的身影。他希望铃跟在他身边，这是他很多年前就确定的事情。那么，现在的心情和当时有什么不一样？他想清楚这个问题，是在三个月之后。  
那天，铃的手被一只蜜蜂蜇伤，他握着她的手，给她拔出蜂刺。靠近她的时候，他听到铃的心跳越来越快，与此同时，一种特异的气息从她的周身散发出来，刺激着他的神经，令他精神亢奋，又令他心情舒畅。他突然不想松开她的手，反而想要将她拥进怀里，想要亲吻她的脸和唇。他于是深切地知道，他对铃的心意和以往不一样了。  
之后又过了一个月，他在既朔中午来看望铃，发现她在跟一个少年谈话。那家伙拿着纸笔问她：“铃，今天可以教我认字吗？我整个白天都有时间。”明明那天是他和铃约定的日子，那家伙却想把铃叫走。他当时非常气愤，他的杀气甚至赶在铃回答之前，就吓走了那个少年。“那……那我明天再来……”那家伙走的时候还不忘执着地这么说。听到这，他怒气更盛，因为明天他不在，铃可能真的会教他认字，甚至可能手把手教他写，而他却不能在场阻止。最后是铃说“我不会教他，从来就没打算要教”，他才放过了那家伙。他以为那就是铃曾经拒绝过的健太，而铃却说他的名字是五郎。原来除了健太以外，还有个叫“五郎”的家伙也纠缠着铃。不，不对，只怕还有其他什么人。  
健太也好，五郎也好，别的人也好，铃和他们究竟是什么关系？怎么认识的？他不在的时候，铃究竟都做了什么？从前，杀生丸从不打扰铃的日常生活，她愿意分享给他的事情他就听着，她不愿意说的，他也不过问。现在，他却对那些他不熟悉的日常感到强烈的不安，他希望能够知晓她的一切，希望独占她的时间。从前，如果铃选择留在人类那边，那么他就打算为她安排好一切，让她之后衣食无忧。现在，一想到铃可能会选择留在村子里嫁为人妇，一想到别的某个男人会跟铃万般亲密——不，不必亲密，哪怕只是碰一下她的手指，甚至只是多看她一眼——他就怒火中烧，他有时候甚至会想直接带她离开，不再去管那个选择。杀生丸明白，这种占有欲的背后，是他对她悄然而生的爱恋。他也和那些人类少年一样，喜欢着铃。而他和他们又不一样，他是妖怪，而他们和铃都是人类。铃究竟会选择哪边作为最终的归宿？她究竟会选择和谁共度余生？  
正是因为他对铃的心意发生了变化，他才愈发希望她能真正幸福，希望她能作出她最想要的选择。所以，尽管他的感情日益深厚，他却没有像那些少年一样对她表露，只是等着她发现她自己的真心。  
不过，尽管没有直抒心意，这之后大半年间，有一件事他还是忍不住做了——他不再像从前那样来无定时了，而是一大早就来，这样，她一整天的时间都是属于他的。  
草药的气味在阳光的炙烤下蒸腾，这些气味虽不刺激，却能干扰他的感官，这令杀生丸有些不悦。好在他听见屋子里传来了她的声音：  
“早饭不用了，枫婆婆……我吃了个团子……先走了！”  
他睁眼望向屋子，见她掩了门帘，转身往这边跑过来了。  
铃停在他跟前，跟他鞠了个躬，抱歉地说：“对不起，杀生丸大人！我迟到了，让您久等了！”她的头发披散着，似乎是因为赶时间而没有束起来。  
“没有。本来就没有定下时间，算不上迟到。”是的，他们只是约定今天见面，并没有说具体时刻，尽管，他们最近已经习惯了一大早就看见对方。  
“您不怪我就好了。”铃冲他笑着，脸上泛着红晕，像是醉意未退。  
“酒醒了吗？”他问。  
“嗯。刚起来的时候还有些晕，但现在没事了。”她的笑容更加明亮了。

溪边林荫下，铃走在最前面，说着话，时不时伸手抚弄一下路边的野草，也时不时逗一逗盘旋在她身旁的鵺雀，更时不时转个圈，回头向杀生丸和邪见俏皮地笑。  
杀生丸的目光追随着前方的少女，他默默不语地听她讲这一个月发生的事情，听她描述那米酒奇特的滋味，心中对这样的平淡与平静感到满意。是的，只要这样看着她的身影，听着她的声音，无论她去哪里，无论她说什么，他就十分知足。一个月的奔波与疲劳，都从她愉快的身影和熨帖的声音中得到抚慰。不知不觉间，他越来越留恋她的陪伴，他到得越来越早，走得越来越晚，每次离开都十分后悔当初许下的一个月见一天的约定。那曾经恰好能够既补足她对他的想念又不影响她生活的探望频率，现在已经不能抚慰他对她的思念了。他没有想到自己心中多出来的爱恋会令分别变得难以忍受。可是，如果现在提出要常见面，不就暴露了这种爱恋的心意吗？那样铃又怎能不受影响地作出选择呢？  
“杀生丸大人……”铃的声音突然低沉而严肃起来。  
杀生丸心中一紧，懊悔刚刚走神。  
“我有点头晕，去那边坐会儿。”铃扶着额头，脚步有些重，一边走一边说。  
铃挨着一棵树坐下，双手撑在膝上，轻轻揉着太阳穴。  
杀生丸紧跟着来到她面前，单膝跪下来，关切地问：“怎么了？”  
铃觉得似乎清醒了些，于是笑了笑说：“不要紧，可能酒还没醒彻底。”  
“怎么会还没醒？”邪见也跟了上来，问，“你昨天喝了多少？怎么醉到现在？”  
“一杯。”铃转过头看着邪见，觉得他摇摇晃晃的。  
“一杯？”邪见很吃惊，“一杯就醉成这个样子？”  
铃觉得头有些重，顾不上回答，只不由自主地伏下身，将下巴靠在自己膝上。  
“铃，以后可别喝了。你这个酒量实在是令人担心哪！”邪见看着铃眉心紧蹙，猜想她可能有些难受，于是叮嘱道。  
“……嗯……”铃轻轻应了一声。她眼前的景象都打起了圈，扰得她心里一阵迷糊。她索性闭上眼，低头将脸埋进了臂弯之中。  
“不喝了！……”铃的呼吸声有些重，说话断断续续，像是自言自语，“虽然……喝完了能梦见，和那个人在一起……可是醒来，还是只有我自己……太难过了……再也不喝了！……”  
那个人？杀生丸心里一惊。铃梦见了某个人，醒来后还十分难过。这种感觉他知道，因为最近几个月，他也会梦见和某个人在一起，也会在醒来时失落万分。他梦里的那个人，就是铃。作为妖怪，他并不需要人类那样规律而深沉的睡眠，他只需要偶尔浅寐即可。就在那些浅浅的梦里，铃总是在他的身边，而醒来时，他总是孤身一人。梦里有多欢欣，醒来就有多落寞。这令他对这些梦境既厌恶又不舍。  
铃也有类似的梦吗？她梦见的是谁？是他杀生丸吗？还是别的什么人？这会预示她之后的选择吗？他的心里慌了起来。  
“那个人，是谁？”纠结一番，杀生丸还是谨慎地问了这个问题，既期待，又恐惧。  
铃沉默着，呼吸声还是那样深沉。  
“您别问了，明子婶婶！我不会说的……”她的声音里有一丝羞涩。很明显，她的记忆混乱了，她回答的，是昨天晚上明子问的一模一样的问题。  
“铃，你不要紧吧？都胡言乱语了。”邪见愈发担心了，“什么米酒，这么厉害？”  
杀生丸一下子想起了什么，问：“铃，你今天早上吃了什么？”  
铃又是一阵沉默，她听到了这个问题，却一下子想不出答案。  
“……早上？……面饼？……不对！今天没有生火，不是面饼……”铃的声音比之前弱，昏昏沉沉地，抱在膝头的手臂溜了下去。  
“团子？……”她的手磕到地面，惹得她颤了一下，意识回来一些，声音也扬了起来，“嗯，是团子。今早边梳洗边吃了个团子。”  
“团子？”邪见想起来了，“难道是枫之前说的酒酿团子？一个团子就又醉了？”  
铃没有回答，她已经处于昏睡的边缘。  
“铃，回去歇着吧。”杀生丸说着，起身扶她。  
她似乎听清了这句话，猛地抬头反对道：“不！不回去！杀生丸大人又要走了是吗？”她虽然清楚地说了这些话，可是目光依旧涣散，并没有清醒过来。  
杀生丸扶了她的肩膀，还没来得及说话，只见她双手攀紧了他的手臂，蓦地站了起来。可是她神志不清，身体不听使唤，趔趄了一下，歪倒在他怀里。  
“请您别走！……别走！……”铃顾不得站稳，顾不得脑袋中天旋地转，只紧紧贴着他，颤抖着声音哀求。  
人类的体重对于杀生丸来说，不过轻如鸿毛，而此刻，他却觉得铃的身体那么沉重，重得需要他使上全身力气去支撑。她的身体又是那么脆弱，令他不敢妄动分毫，怕碰坏了她、碰疼了她。他僵在原地，不动，也不语。直到铃陷入昏睡，手上没了力气，呼吸变得平稳，他才将她扶起来，让她重新靠着树坐下，然后又坐到她的身边，决定等她醒来。  
他的心跳有些快——铃倒在他怀里的那一瞬间，他的心就乱了，一直没能平静。这种失控的感觉令他不安，他想立即压制下这种悸动。可是在情绪的深处，他却又欢喜若狂，想让这种感觉停留得更久一点。  
矛盾之中，他又一次感觉到了铃身体的重量——她倚靠上了他的肩膀，并顺势挽了他的手臂，还握住了他的手。  
铃馨香的气息盘绕不散，温软的触感在他的手心化开，杀生丸的心跳更快了。  
“杀生丸大人！邪见我去找点醒酒的东西来！”邪见说完，逃命似的跑开了，心里想：“非礼勿视！非礼勿视！……以后绝对不能让铃沾到酒。万一旁边不是杀生丸大人，而是别的什么人，那可就太危险了！”  
杀生丸轻轻回握铃的手。她的手好小，他轻易就将它整个护在手心。他已经不去管心头的悸动了，任由那种情绪放肆地激荡开去，他决定在这种情绪里沉迷那么一会儿。  
“杀生丸……大人……”铃迷离地说着梦话，声音很小，只有他听得到，“喜……欢……”


	7. “你可以跳下来”

她又梦见了杀生丸大人——  
清晨的第一道阳光照亮大地的时候，他和邪见乘着阿哞而来，来接她一道离开。他微微笑着，向她伸着手。逆着阳光，那个笑容极浅极淡，却无比深刻地印在她的脑子里。  
铃想着那个梦，又一次遗憾梦结束得太早，遗憾没能抓住那只手。她侧过头看着他，梦里那潇洒伟岸的人，此刻就坐在她的旁边。她已经长到他肩膀那么高了，坐下来时，甚至不用刻意抬头就能看见他的眼睛。她的身体发生着一些变化，变得婀娜，变得曼妙。在她面前，女孩子们会羡慕，男孩子们会脸红。而最重要的是，她的心意也发生着变化。  
在她想明白“一辈在一起”这件事的含义之后——不，在她思考这件事的过程中——她的心就变得特别敏感，又特别脆弱。她常常被一些稀松平常的事情撩拨心弦。犬夜叉拉着戈薇的手带她过河，弥勒傍晚回家时远远地向珊瑚喊“今天有什么好吃的？”这些见了千百次的事情，最近总是能在她心里掀起情绪。她感到羡慕，羡慕她们都和自己爱慕的人在一起；她觉得哀怨，哀怨自己总是孤单一人。她的心中，也有一个想要时刻在一起的人。她时常下意识地想，在同样的情景下，那个人会不会牵她的手、会不会问她晚饭吃什么。可是每次这种想法一冒头，就立刻被她掐掉了。对她而言，那个人就像神明一般，把他置身于这些场景是一种严重的冒犯。那个人就是杀生丸大人。  
其实，铃并不总是孤独，相反的，总有人在试图接近她、关心她。她三个多月前训练受伤的那次，好几个男孩子争着要背她回家，最后是犬夜叉出面才避免他们打起来。之后她卧床休息，他们又像约好了一般，天天给她送吃的，在她门外吵个不停。她对他们说，“不劳费心”，可是他们都不当真，这让她非常恼火。夜深人静的时候，她总是忍不住想，若是杀生丸大人在就好了，这样那些少年们就不敢来找她了。可是，为什么杀生丸大人不在这里？若是一定要有人送她回家，她只愿意是杀生丸大人，可是为什么他不在？那么多人的关心她全不在乎，她只希望杀生丸大人能来看她一眼，可是为什么他不在？她因为思念他而心烦意乱，多想向他倾诉心中烦恼，可是他为什么不在？……  
就是这样，铃总是想着想着就埋怨起了杀生丸。可是，他不是她的神明吗？她不是应该无条件信仰吗？她怎么可以埋怨？于是，她又觉得自己做了什么不得了的错事，自责不已。“怎么能责怪杀生丸大人？杀生丸大人明明什么都没有做……杀生丸大人若是知道我在想这些，会怎么看我？……杀生丸大人不在，我就不能好好生活了吗？……我一定要打起精神来呀！……还有很多事要做，要向杀生丸大人证明自己！一定要努力！”每一次，她最后都会下定决心，要从这些纠结的思绪中挣脱出来，去做更有意义的事情。可是过不了多久，她又会再次陷入对杀生丸的深深思念之中，那些牵挂、埋怨、自责、矛盾，等等情绪，又会卷土重来。她就在这些情绪中，度过着期待他到来的每一天。  
他每个月都来看她，从不失约。可是，他每次都只待一天，绝不久留。每到约定的那一天，她的心情就完全美丽起来。从早晨睁开眼的那一刻起，她就觉得一切都无比完美。若是晴空，那天的阳光就最温暖；若是下雨，那天的雨声就最动听。之前的种种喜怒哀乐，全部都不再重要，她的心里只有一件事情：杀生丸大人今天会来。只要想着这件事，她就无比期盼，无比高兴。  
然而，即便是这一如既往的期盼和高兴，也随着时光的推移，变得不同往常。  
以往很长的一段的时间，她最关心他去了什么地方、做了什么事情，没完没了地追着请他讲。尽管不总是情愿，他每次都会或详细或简略地回答。她从他说的那些陌生的地名和人名中，想象他经历的事情，期待着长大成人的那一天——她一度相信，只要长大成人，就可以再次追随杀生丸大人。后来，她发现村子里的生活也是那么美好，甚至有些遗憾杀生丸对此一无所知，于是，在询问之余，她迫不及待地跟他分享自己经历的事情：见了什么人，习了什么技能，新收的稻米多么好吃，新引的泉水多么甘甜。无论是什么，她都想跟他讲，她只恨时间过得太快，不给她说完的机会。  
现在，她的想法又不一样了。她发现，在他面前，她手足无措，不知道该说什么。问他上个月的行踪？问他下个月的打算？这样不会令他厌烦吗？那些男孩子们不就经常问她要去哪里、能不能一起去，惹得她不胜其烦？跟他讲自己新学会的东西？她摹的字帖是他手抄的，她认的哪一个字他不识？她看的书是他挑选的，她读的哪一篇文章他不知？说她新认识的草药吗？妖怪又不需要草药。说她新交的朋友吗？他最讨厌人类。至于那些骑射之类的技能，对他而言，就更不值一提了。她多想知道他想听什么，可是他从来不说。她小心翼翼地挑选话题，再若无其事地用平常那种活泼的语气说出来。有时不知道该说什么了，她就故意落在后面，看着他的背影发呆。  
她发觉这样无所适从的状态很糟糕，她很讨厌这个充满矛盾的自己。既然连自己都感到厌恶，那么杀生丸大人迟早也会厌恶吧？还是说，他已经厌恶了呢？她担心起了那个约定，她一直记着的那个约定，“长大后自己选择”。她从一开始就决定了，一定会选杀生丸大人。可是，选择了杀生丸大人，然后呢？她已经不再是八岁的孩子，她目所能及的也不再是八岁孩童的视界。她知道，这个世界精彩绝伦也危险重重。在这个广阔的世界里，杀生丸有他要追求的东西。那是什么？她不知道。她能帮她做什么？她不知道。她能确定的是，她绝对不能像个孩子那样依附于他，她绝对不能成为他的负担。如果她的追随不能给他带去一丝一毫的价值，那她选择他又有什么意义呢？他难道会认同她毫无价值的选择吗？过去多年，她一直努力着，想要成为对他有用的人，可是，她现在意识到，她再怎么努力，她所学会的那些事情，都那么无足轻重。尽管无比想要追随他左右，她却觉得，自己正在丧失追随他的资格——甚至是选择的资格。  
上个月见面的时候，她醉了，不记得发生了什么，醒来的时候已是黄昏，他已经要走了。邪见叮嘱她以后再也不要喝酒了，听那语气，她便知道一定是自己醉倒的时候说了过分的话或者做了过分的事。可是，究竟说了什么、做了什么？杀生丸大人什么都没有说，冷峻如常。难道是一点都不在乎那些话那些事？既然不在乎她的心意，那么，他在乎她的选择吗？他希望她怎么选呢？他若是能透露一丁点想法，她便会按他想的去做。可是，他完全没有表现出自己的喜好，令人捉摸不透。  
她望着他的侧脸，想着很多事情。眼前的他和梦里的他不太相同。梦里，他会向她伸手，会说一些令她悸动的话，也会回应她的脸红心跳。而真实的他，总是与她若即若离。他会坐在她的身边跟她说话，却总是故意隔了一点距离。偶尔，她碰到他的手，他不会躲闪，却也从不回应。她看着他出神的时候经常被他撞见，她也发现他常看着自己，他知道她每次都会害羞，虽从不责备，但也毫不惊奇。他究竟怎样看待她的心意呢？  
“铃，你刚刚想问什么？”杀生丸回头，目光正好撞上铃发呆的神情，惹得她一阵心慌意乱。他等她定下了神，才接着问：“什么故事？”  
铃暗暗握了一下拳：不能再胡思乱想了，不然很快他又要走了。  
“是石长比卖大人的故事。迩迩艺命大人喜欢上了她的妹妹神阿多都比卖大人。她们的父亲将姐妹二人一起嫁给他。迩迩艺命大人选择了漂亮的妹妹，却将相貌丑陋的姐姐退婚。”铃复述完了这个故事，问，“如果是杀生丸大人和邪见爷爷，会怎么做呢？”  
杀生丸没有立刻回答，铃于是转而望着邪见。  
邪见不假思索，脱口而出：“邪见我要永远追随杀生丸大人，我不需要妻子。”  
“那，杀生丸大人呢？”她还是更在意他的答案。  
“她们跟我没有关系，根本谈不上会怎么做。”只是，他不明白铃问这个问题的意图，于是反问道，“为什么要这么问？”  
“因为，石长比卖大人一定是下定了决心，才选择与迩迩艺命大人一起度过余生吧？可是，她却没有被选择。是个可怜人啊！”铃说着，望向天空，一只风筝似乎断了线，飘飘摇摇地从天空中坠落。  
“她原本就没有选择的权利。”杀生丸没有完全想清楚铃话外的意思，只是简单地评论了这个故事本身。  
“选择的权利？”铃有些困惑，“那谁有？”  
“神阿多都比卖。”杀生丸没有给出更多的解释，他在想该怎样跟她讲述这个概念，怎样才能避免过早提起他和她约定的那个选择。  
邪见趁着这个空当，说：“石长比卖当然没有了。就像我邪见一样。我能说我‘选择’追随杀生丸大人吗？绝对不能，是我‘祈求’追随杀生丸大人。我邪见根本没有选择的权利，杀生丸大人根本没有给我那样的权利。”说着说着，邪见心中涌起一阵伤感，觉得自己命运悲凉。他猛眨了几下眼睛，阻止了要流出来的眼泪，羡慕地对铃说：“铃，‘你自己选吧’这样的话，杀生丸大人只对你一个人说过呀！”  
铃愣住了，选择的权利，是这样一回事吗？邪见爷爷只能“祈求”追随杀生丸大人，而不能“选择”，因为杀生丸大人不认同他有这样的权利。石长比卖没有选择的权利，是因为迩迩艺命从来就不认同她吗？  
“那她不是更可怜了吗？”铃自言自语地说。  
“有什么好可怜的？”邪见不以为然，“铃，你别这么多愁善感。那些被你拒绝的家伙，不是跟石长比卖一样吗？你要是可怜他们，那才真是难办呢！”  
“被我拒绝的人？”铃瞪大了眼睛看着他，问，“邪见爷爷，您怎么知道我拒绝了谁？”铃确实拒绝过几个少年的好意，可是除了最早的健太，她从来没有提起过别的人。  
“鵺雀说的。杀生丸大人每次听到这种事情都非常紧张，明明没有必要，那些家伙怎么可能跟杀生丸大人相比……”邪见话没说完，被杀生丸踢翻在地。  
铃没敢看杀生丸的表情。她心中震惊：“杀生丸大人竟然在乎这些事情吗？他在乎着我吗？”  
沉默之际，身后传来一个男童稚嫩的声音：“请问，那边的大哥哥，能不能……”  
杀生丸冷冷地睨了他一眼，那孩子吓得赶紧闭了嘴，他身边跟着的那个小女孩，也吓得躲到了哥哥身后。  
邪见爬起来，一看是两个人类小孩，跳上前来就吼道：“哪里来的人类小屁孩儿？一边儿去！”  
那两个孩子见冲上来个凶巴巴的妖怪，又看见那挂着两颗人头的手杖，吓得跌倒在地，哇哇大哭。  
铃一看，急忙跑过去，蹲下来给孩子们擦眼泪，摸着他们的头说：“好孩子，别害怕。爷爷没有恶意。发生了什么？跟姐姐说说。”  
“风筝，挂，在树上了……”小男孩一边抽泣，一边指着不远处的一颗树说。  
“是那边树上的白色风筝吗？”铃一手拉着一个孩子，说，“好的！走，姐姐帮你们去拿！”  
杀生丸留在原地不动，他不想去管人类的闲事，铃把小鬼们打发走了，自然会回到他这里。他大概已经知道铃心里想的事情。她担心的是那个选择。她甚至还没有想明白自己拥有着选择的权利。他做了这么多事情，就是想让她无所顾忌而发自本心地作出选择。可是，她现在却这样迷茫。为什么？她为什么会质疑自己手中的权利？难道他杀生丸没有给予她足够的信心和安全感吗？她似乎害怕他会否定她的选择。难道是因为他刻意掩饰了“希望被选择”这个想法？他没有表现出任何倾向，因为知道她一定会按照他的喜好去选。可是，为了让她坚持本心而隐藏的心意，现在却要弄巧成拙扰乱她的本心吗？  
“杀生丸大人，铃好像下不来了。”  
邪见的声音打断了他的思绪。杀生丸回头，看见铃在树上，离地三人多高，兄妹俩已经举着风筝走远了。  
铃紧抱着树干，侧坐在树杈上，她绷直了脚尖想够下方的第一根树枝，却差了一尺多的距离。她在心中嘀咕：“怎么办？索性往那里跳一下吗？距离不算远，落点踩在那根树枝上并不算难，应该可以成功。可是，那树枝那么细，万一跳过去把它踩断了，可就直接掉下去了。”她正犯着难，发现杀生丸和邪见来到了树下。  
“原来上去时踩的那根树枝断了呀，所以才下不来。”邪见瞧着掉在地上的那截细细的树枝，这么自言自语。  
“铃，”杀生丸望向她，给了一个指示，“你可以跳下来。”  
铃听到了这句话，可是不敢照做。跳下去？从这么高的地方？对杀生丸大人来说，这轻而易举，但她可做不到呀！她僵在那里，望着地面，一种坠落感突然扑面而来，她的双腿不禁颤抖起来。  
邪见看出了铃的犹豫和害怕，他思索了一下，斗胆向杀生丸欠身说道：“杀生丸大人，恕邪见直言……”他本来想冒死说“虽然您一定会接住铃，但如果您不说，铃怎么会知道？”但是，他刚开口，就发现已经不需要说了——  
杀生丸望着铃，向她伸出了双手。  
“选择权在你。”他对她说。  
她望着他伸出的双手，觉得那是向她敞开的怀抱。他没有再说话，但他温柔的神情分明是在告诉她：如果你选择跳下，那么我一定会接住你；既然把选择的权利交给了你，那么就一定会接受你的选择。铃明白了，明白了这次的选择，也明白了将来要作的那个选择。  
“杀生丸大人！——”铃呼唤他，同时张开双臂，飞身跃下。  
杀生丸化作一道白光，在空中将她稳稳接住。  
落地站稳之后，杀生丸就松开了她。她还没来得及熟悉他的怀抱，他就又恢复了平常那样若即若离的神情——他终究没有让她发觉自己心中的悸动。可是她已经明白了：既然把自己放在被选择的一方，那么就是希望对方选择自己；既然给予了对方选择的权利，那么就意味着会接受选择的结果。既是如此，那她之前担心的种种，都不重要了。她不必担心杀生丸会否定她的选择，也不必担心杀生丸不回应她的心意。等她作出选择的时候，他一定会接纳她的所有。在此之前，她只需要跟随自己的真心，去做她想做的事情。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃笑着看着他的背影，说，“谢谢您！”  
杀生丸听着，知道她卸下了心中的重负，眼角闪过一丝笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续番外：“在那之前，一点都不知道吗？”


	8. “让她不用回来了”

月明星稀。北国寒凉的风夹杂了点点落寞，卷着落叶一圈一圈回向树梢去细说想念。  
宫殿的回廊九曲十八弯，没有守卫却自有一番不可侵犯的气势。雕梁画栋的中心是一座雅致的小阁，飞檐危梁下悬垂着风铃细语，青瓦丝牖中藏匿着秀色诱人。阁子前方筑有小山，如同照壁，映射着月华；溪水环绕山石汩汩流出，在月光下盈盈闪亮。  
阁中墙上挂着一卷画帛，墨迹未干。一名身姿曼妙的女子临画而立，托着腮，凝神望着自己的新作。她身着雪白的齐胸兜衣连裳，上飘舞着极浅极淡却烂漫多姿的紫色曼陀罗花；外罩浅紫色及膝轻纱，凝脂一般的皮肤若隐若现。绣着血红色游丝的黑底衣领，只轻轻掩上香肩，前胸后背的明媚风光呼之欲出。纤腰上系着与衣领同色的腰带，长长地垂坠到脚背，抚着绣鞋上的曼陀罗花。  
女子细细地品味着卷轴上的一笔一划，黑亮的长发绕过脖颈搭在左肩，头上的蓝宝石发簪闪着俏皮的光芒。她紫色的眼眸中顺次映出月形的印记、犀利的眉目、肃杀的妖纹、飞瀑样的长发、盘虬似的皮毛、山一般的身躯。她只恨自己画不出那金眸中跃动的火焰，画不出那银发扣人心弦的飞扬。那个飘逸的人儿依然有着那种桀骜不驯让她欲罢不能的气场，让她想起儿时第一次见他的场景。  
“你的气味很恶心。”这是他对自己说的第一句话。那金色的眼睛里流露出的不是自己一贯所见的宠溺和奉承，却是鄙夷和厌恶。  
若是别人说出这话，一定立即变了她的手下亡魂。可是他是那么的俊朗美丽，美到让她自惭形秽，美到让她失了心智。  
“我喜欢你。”自己当时就是那样说的吧，在第一眼看到他的时候就喜欢他了，在不知他姓甚名谁的时候就喜欢他了。  
“弱者没有资格。”多少人对她的垂青求之不得，他却丢下了这样的话。  
“如果打败你，你就会喜欢我了是吗？”  
她想起少时幼稚的心思，又回头看了看榻上断裂的腰带——要打败他，怕是不可能了吧。只是他还记得自己，在那样的盛怒之下竟也收回了杀手，比起当初似乎多了些许温柔。  
她静静地笑了，殷红的双唇如同开在雪肌上的罂粟花，细如柳叶的黛眉轻轻上挑，暧昧邪惑的气氛顺着眼角的玫红色阴影弥漫开来。  
“杀生丸，这辈子，我跟定你了。”女子不自觉地说着，细腻的声音如清泉一般沁人心脾，又如毒药一般蚀骨断肠，“即使再被父亲禁足三百年，我也依然会去找你。”  
女子又对着杀生丸的画像看了许久，终于卷起画轴。  
“今晚似乎出奇地静。父亲竟然没有来看我。”女子这么想着，悠悠地走到窗前，望向枝头的满月，裙下露出八条红棕色的尾巴。  
“那是怎么回事？”她盯着树上的一只乌鸦，“怎么会有乌鸦进来，难道是结界变弱了？难道是父亲同意让我出去了？”  
原来女子的父亲在此之前为了不让她去找杀生丸，设了结界，将她困在家里三百年。三年前她好不容易出去一次，特地找到杀生丸，确定了杀生丸的心里记着她，于是回来请父亲与犬族重修旧好，结果又被父亲禁足。这次结界变弱在她看来是父亲的妥协。  
女子喜上眉梢，折回里间，拾起刚刚卷起的画轴，收入衣袖。  
“不管父亲大人是什么意思，趁他反悔之前，先离开这里。”  
女子玲珑的身影跃出房门的一刹那，裙下的尾巴消失不见。  
她本想走出结界后就直接离家，日后再书信与父亲联系，却不想在跑过假山之后觉察到空气中浓重的杀气，那是从父亲的寝殿而来。  
“难道父亲有危险？”她这样想着，转向父亲的寝殿飞身而去。  
屋内膨胀着紧张的气氛，两股强大的妖气正相互厮杀。  
一个身着黑金长袍、面容华贵的男子正双手相叠，手心相对，掌间的黄色妖气剧烈翻腾，豆大的汗珠顺着栗色鬓发滚落，脚下的石板陷下一寸有余，身后九条粗壮的栗色长尾如屏障一般张开。  
与他对战的是两名高而瘦的男子。两人弓步侧身，一手握着圆盾，一手执着细如草蛇的长剑，双剑的剑尖迸射着血红的光芒，直指敌人的妖团中心。二人都穿着深红色窄袖短衣，前襟从颈到腰竖向扣着一排玛瑙，腰间悬着银制剑鞘，白色的丝质长裤紧紧地包裹着双腿，服帖地扎进黑色长筒靴中，黑色斗篷用玛瑙扣固定在双肩，在妖气的冲撞下剧烈翻飞。  
女子见此情形，深知父亲正拼着全力迎敌，一心只想助他一臂之力，于是利落地甩出两柄水袖，直取那两个装束怪异的妖怪。  
熟料对方举盾一掩，水袖竟回转头来，直冲着它们的主人而来。  
除杀生丸外，从未有人躲过她的水袖，更不用说将水袖的攻击反施其身。女子一时不知如何招架，竟呆在了那里。  
危急时刻，一条栗色长尾从侧面袭来，正好在距离她毫厘之处击碎了水袖。  
而她只听得“轰”的爆裂之声，黄色光团被击碎，父亲胸前正中红色剑气，僵直地退了数步，嘴角挂着一丝鲜血。  
“父……”她正要上前，却被父亲雄壮的声音压制——  
“你个卑贱的奴才，不出去找少主，到这里干什么？”男子虽然受伤，语气却不露一丝疲意。  
女子微微一怔，心想：“父亲何以这样说我？”但她旋即就明白了父亲的用意，只颤抖着声音，假装恐惧地说道：“小人该死，这就去找少主回来。”  
“让她不用回来了，爱去找谁就找谁。”男子连目光都不斜一寸。  
而女子的心中却焦急万分：“父亲已经到这么危险的地步了吗？不然为何这么急着让我离开？我该怎么办？要丢下父亲大人一个人走吗？”她丝毫不差地接收下了父亲给她的暗语，却不知该何去何从。  
最后，她决定暂时离开，去找救援。女子再次做戏一般，焦虑而服从地回了一声“是”，然后转身欲走。  
“站，着！”  
一个扭曲的声音吓得她浑身一颤。  
“早，听，说，九，尾，狐，总，大，将，居，雾，大，人，有，个，美，艳，绝，伦，的，女，儿，真，是，名，不，传，虚，啊。你，是，真，的，只，有，八，条，尾，巴？露，出，来，让，我，看，看。”这句话不长，说话的人却一字一顿，拐着腔调，拖了老长才说完。  
“是名不虚传。”旁边的人小声地耳语。  
居雾和女子都被那人突如其来的话惊住了，没想到对方竟识破了她的身份。  
女子回过身来，走到居雾身边，毒针一样的目光射向对面怪异的妖怪。那两人面色惨白，眉眼中透着阴森，红色的眼睛充盈着血光，嘴角露着长而尖的獠牙，卷曲的头发张狂地披散在肩。二人如同身和影一般相似，只是一人金发，一人褐发。她本能地厌恶着这两个丑陋的妖怪。  
“这么看来，您果然就是醉心大人了。久仰您的美丽！”金发男子虽然语音不纯，倒也吐字清楚。他微笑着，右手曲到身前，饶有风度地向她微微鞠躬。  
“你到是舌头利索。”醉心依然轻蔑地睨着他。  
“我们初来乍到，贵方的语言尚未精通，您见笑了。”  
“不过，居雾大人您刚才的计谋真是破绽百出啊。您怎么忍心称呼自己舍命救下的漂亮女儿为‘卑贱的奴才’？”  
居雾不语，心下其实略微惊慌。如果不是耗损元气跟对方缠斗，醉心如何能离开结界？如果醉心不在身边，自己拼死一搏也许还可退敌，现在自己受伤，恐怕难保女儿周全。然而他的脸上却依旧保持着王者的威严，不畏不惧。  
“两个蛮夷，到我的地盘上撒什么野？”  
“不敢冒犯，只是想借您的力量一用。”  
“另，外，醉，心，大，人，也，嫁，给，我，们，吧。”  
“做梦！”醉心见那褐发的家伙如此轻薄，只想立即给他点颜色看看，手指顺着发束向前一捋，无数青丝如同淬了毒的钢针向对方袭去。  
“糟糕！”狐王暗想，忙伸手欲拉住女儿。  
“大帅，不要忽略我这个对手。”话声未落，红色的剑气向居雾刺来，逼得他收手防卫。  
另一边，褐发男子张开斗篷，一个敏捷的侧空翻，躲过了发针。落地时，醉心的长发已被他牢牢的纠缠在斗篷里。他扯着发丝，只稍一用力，醉心就吃痛地叫出声来，不由自主地向前倒下。褐发男子一个大跨步迎上前去，搂过醉心下坠的身体，又一个灵巧的转身，停在离狐帅数步的地方。  
金发男子也收起剑气，来到同伴身边。醉心被双手反剪，玉一般的脖子被苍白修长的手指掐出血印，恨意顺着眼角延伸。狐王眼中怒意翻滚，却无计可施。  
“醉心大人，怎么这么生气？担心我们对您不温柔吗？哦，难道是因为我们弄掉了您的东西？”金发男子看着地上摊开的画卷，“他是您的情人吗？我们见过他，真是个厉害的人哪！”  
说到此处，两个怪异的妖怪相互看了一看，嘴角的笑意一闪而过。  
“居，雾，大，人，想，要，回，醉，心，就，跟，我，们，合，作。”  
狐帅不语，双拳的关节隐隐作响，目光中似有火焰迸出。  
“不，管，女，儿，的，活，死？”锁着醉心命门的手指又扣紧一分。醉心娇艳的脸上爬上丝丝痛苦。  
居雾仍旧不语，甚至连进攻的意向似乎也没有。  
“您是想使用幻术？那不是要先破开宫殿内抑制幻术的结界吗？您真的是想耗尽元气？就是死也不考虑跟我们合作？”  
“幻，术，也，救，不，了，你。”  
“哼！”只见狐王身后的九条狐尾四向撑开，强大的妖气结成雾团，将当下四人齐齐罩住。  
一时间，周围响起嘈杂的声响，扰得人心神不宁，视野中只剩朦胧。不过多久，天地便暗了下去。


	9. “铃不在家”

“杀生丸，你们来了。”枫抱了柴火回到家的时候，正看到那对主仆等在门前。他们每月必定来访，最近一年来得尤其早，她今天还没吃早饭呢。  
“铃不在家，你肯定已经知道了吧？”她放下柴火，对杀生丸说道。  
杀生丸不作声，他没有像往常一样闻到铃的气味，心中有些诧异，又很不安，所以才来找枫询问。  
“铃不在家？”邪见吃惊地问，“怎么可能？今天是杀生丸大人到访的日子，铃怎么可能不在家？”  
“的确不在。”枫又说了一遍。  
“她去了哪里？”杀生丸问。  
“大概二十天前，樵夫在山里发现了草药‘云隐’。于是村里的除妖师带了十来个人，进山采药去了。铃也跟着去了。”  
“走了二十天了吗？”邪见惊讶地问，“什么药这么难采？”  
“云隐是一种稀罕的草药，每年只有一个月的花期，说不清什么时候开花，也说不清会长在哪里。”枫的年纪大了，声音也愈发沙哑了。  
枫望了一眼远方，继续慢悠悠地说：“铃说她需要云隐，一定要亲自去采。她说会赶回来见你，要不你等等看吧。不过，云隐没那么容易找，再要个十天半月都不一定找得到呢。”  
枫说完，拾起之前放下的柴火，进屋做早饭去了。  
杀生丸走到山坡上，环视四方，不见铃的身影。他心里有些失落：往常，铃总是一大早就在村口等他；今天，她却不见人影。  
“铃是不是故意躲起来了呢？”邪见仍然不相信铃会挑这个日子不在家。他提议去村子里找人，得到允许后一溜烟跑了。  
杀生丸寻了个石头坐下，独自等着。  
太阳升得高了。  
“杀生丸大人，” 邪见回来，气喘吁吁地回报道，“邪见我找了很多地方，没有见到铃。又问了很多人，都说铃进山采药去了。看来真是这样。”  
杀生丸已不知坐了多久。他的耐心快要耗尽了：什么草药这么重要，能误了早已约好的见面？  
他不自觉地回忆铃说过的话。她说，地念儿教她认识草药，青梓和白梓只有根部的一条线不一样，一个能治病，另一个却有剧毒；她说，除妖师们教她分辨各种妖怪，有些看似可怕，其实特别胆小；她说，之前的诗集背完了，想要一本新的……  
杀生丸察觉到了异常：她的话慢慢变得与他杀生丸没有关系了。是的，曾经，她总是问，杀生丸大人去了哪里，杀生丸大人要去哪里，问一遍不够，还要再问几遍。后来，她就不再执着于这些问题了，转而述说她在村子里的见闻，她做了什么，她要做什么。她感兴趣的东西多了，学习的东西多了，她的目光渐渐从他的身上挪到别处去了。尤其最近几个月，在上次向她明确了选择的权利之后，她更是一次都没有问过和他相关的事情。  
杀生丸的心中突然升腾起一股危机感。先前总是觉得，铃快乐就好，安全就好，现在细细想来，却惊觉，难道她已经不那么在乎他了吗？铃快十五岁了，差不多到了要作出选择的时候了。为何在这样的时间点上，她不在乎了？杀生丸焦躁起来。要做点什么去挽回她吗？不，那样无异于干扰她的内心。那就这样看着她渐行渐远吗？怎么甘心？杀生丸来回踱步，拿不定主意，心烦意乱。  
太阳西斜，乌云渐渐聚拢起来。  
“杀生丸大人，等了快一天了。”邪见见天色变了，推测道，“要下雨了，铃今天可能真的不回来了吧？”  
杀生丸此时已不再纠结先前的那些问题，他只担心铃是不是出了什么事情。是不是受了伤？是不是下雨被困？是不是遇上了妖怪或者歹人？  
他越想越着急。此时一道闪电划破天空，轰隆一声闷雷从远山传来。伴着雷声，他隐约听到了什么，飞身而去。

铃睁开眼睛，见枫婆婆正给自己盖被子。  
“枫婆婆，”她唤了一声，“我怎么回家了？”  
她记得自己和小夜一起往家赶，遇上暴风雨，蓑衣被吹飞了，脚被水泡得都没了知觉，又饿又累，跌倒在路上，雨水打得她睁不开眼。怎么一会儿工夫，就回家了？  
“杀生丸救你回来的。”枫让她躺好，“这么远，也不知道他怎么发现……”  
“杀生丸大人！”铃不等她说完，惊坐起来，“杀生丸大人在哪里？”  
“你好好躺着，别受凉。”枫把她按倒，“他就在外面，你躺着，我去叫他进来。”  
枫出去了。片刻之后，杀生丸掀起门帘进屋。  
只见铃郑重其事地跪在榻上，双手相叠，陈在身前，额头抵着地面，大声地说：“杀生丸大人，对不起！铃回来晚了。”  
“这是做什么？”杀生丸上前要扶她起来。  
铃把身体伏得更低了，说：“杀生丸大人，铃犯了错。我跟您约好今天见面，却，却没有赶回来……”  
“我没有怪你。”杀生丸在她身边单膝跪下来，双手扶了她的肩膀，再次让她起来。  
“可是我怪我自己。”铃还是不起身，声音颤抖，“我，我竟然为了一棵草药，误了，误了跟杀生丸大人的，约定。我，好不容易才能见您一面，却，却因为这样的事情……我……”  
“既然是你不原谅你自己，那向我跪着有何用？”  
铃愣了一下，不知如何反驳。杀生丸趁机扶她坐了起来，觉得她的身体冰凉冰凉的，就拿被子把她裹了个结实。  
铃这才看见杀生丸关切的神情，又内疚地低下头去，重复了好几遍“对不起”。  
杀生丸早些是有些生气，但看到她冒雨赶路、摔倒在路上也没人知道，只觉得心疼，又有些自责，哪还有心思怪她？  
“鵺雀已经告诉我了。你没有误，你回来了。”他坐在榻边，安慰道。  
“结果还是您把我救回来的。”铃的眼睛里有泪，不敢看他，“铃不但没有赶回来，还又给您添了麻烦。我，我为什么没有早一天走？……我，真的，太糟糕了。”  
“铃，”杀生丸心里有点急，一激动，就握了她的手，说，“你做错的事情，只有一件，就是没有早点叫我。你独自冒雨赶路，这是蠢事。”  
“不！”铃回过头看着杀生丸，争辩道，“不是蠢事。我想靠自己去做事，不能事事依赖您。若是您不在，我也要能靠自己。”  
杀生丸一听，心里凉了一截，手也松开了，想：“不能依赖我”，这是要跟我杀生丸划清界限？  
“咚咚”，枫敲了一下门框，掀起帘子，让邪见端了一碗粥送进去，自己也随后进来。  
“铃，快吃点东西。”邪见催促道。  
铃腹中空空早就饿极了，接过邪见递过来的粥，也不用勺子，就着碗，猛喝了两口，觉得一股暖流涌向全身。  
枫走到榻边，帮她把被子捂好。杀生丸起身，让到了一旁。  
“你是一个人回来的吗？怎么没见其他人？”枫问道。  
铃点点头，说：“大伙儿还在山里，我急着回来见杀生丸大人，先走了。”  
“真是的，怎么能让你一个人回来呢？”枫埋怨道。  
“我走的时候天气还很好，以为一定没问题的。”铃辩解着说，心中又一次懊悔没有早一日离开。  
“云隐呢？找到了吗？”枫接着问。  
“没有。”铃虽然责难自己因为一棵草药误了约定，但是想起空手而回这件事，仍然十分遗憾。  
“下一队人五天之后出发，去另一座山寻云隐，你还去吗？”枫看着她，又补充道，“他们打算去三个月。”  
铃咽下最后一点粥，缓了缓，斩钉截铁地说：“去！”  
杀生丸一惊，回头看她，只见她目光坚决。  
“当然去！”她又说了一遍。  
“可是，铃。”邪见忧郁地说道，“那，下次、下下次，还有下下下次，是不是都见不成了？杀生丸大人今天等了你一天，很着急。”  
铃望向杀生丸，正好遇上他的目光，说不清那眼神里有什么，似乎有点诧异，有点失落，还有点责备。  
“杀生丸大人，铃误了今天的约定，不能原谅自己，没有借口。您若是生气，怎么责罚我都可以。”她诚恳地望着他，“但是，我一定要再去找云隐，一定要找到它。”  
接着，她正了正身体，郑重地恳求道：“请将下次见面的日子定在三个月后。”  
杀生丸不语。  
铃于是保证道：“铃，一定会在那之前赶回来的。一定！”  
杀生丸仍旧没有说话，只是看着她，不知在想些什么。  
邪见知道，杀生丸不高兴却又不愿对铃直说，于是便代替主人说道：“铃，你一个人类女子，去深山太危险了吧！云隐在哪座山？你说出来，邪见我去帮你采。”  
“不行。”铃摇摇头，“我要亲自去采，不然我没法肯定自己。”  
“肯定自己？”邪见这回真的有些懵了，“这是为什么？”  
铃努着嘴，不说话。不是不愿意说，是不知道该说什么，不知道该怎么说才能让杀生丸大人明白。  
“好。”杀生丸懂了，这件事情对铃来说，比他杀生丸重要。  
听得出来，这一声同意是很勉强的。  
邪见于是又提议：“铃，你去哪座山？杀生丸大人和我可以去看你。你不是要过生日了嘛？”  
“不。”铃又拒绝，“杀生丸大人在附近的话，我会分心。”  
杀生丸又是一惊。她的生日，是在既朔之日以外，他唯一确定会来见她的日子，她总是格外期待那一天。这一次，竟然连生日也不见了吗？从前，他总是独自出去战斗，留下铃等他回来。现在全掉了个个儿，自己反倒要等铃回来了。  
许久，他才强忍下心中的不悦，终于回答：“你去吧。三个月后我再来。”  
言毕，他拂袖要走，看起来十分不愉快。  
“杀生丸大人！”铃急忙大喊一声，唰地站起身来，被子落在地上。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃见他停下脚步，也缓和了声音，请求道，“能不能请您多留一会儿？我还有好多话想说。”  
杀生丸正在气头上，却不能发怒，正在想该怎么回答。  
枫站起身，拾了被子，不给铃披上，却塞到杀生丸手里，又回头对铃说：“铃，说完话早点歇吧！——邪见，你跟我过来。”说完她就揪着邪见出去了。  
铃的目光一刻也不敢离开杀生丸，她深知眼前的人完全可能在一眨眼的瞬间就消失不见。若他真的消失了，该怎么办？她无暇思考这个问题，只是牢牢地将他的身影锁定在自己的视野中。  
杀生丸在原地站了片刻，转身走回来。她的被子在他的手中，她需要照顾。  
铃的视线仍旧追随着杀生丸。看着他走向自己，她却丝毫不觉得宽心，因为他故意没有看她，这让她不安。他停在她的身前。她仰头望着他。他只需轻轻回转双眸，就可以看见她充满歉意和忧愁的眼睛，可是他的视线却随着一个眨眼从手上转向了她的身后，没有在她身上停留片刻。他的双手环到她的身后。那一瞬间，铃多希望他会拥抱自己，她甚至以为他会拥抱自己。可是他没有，他只是把被子在她身后展开，然后披在了她的肩上，他甚至刻意没有触碰到她。铃低着头，不知道他此刻的目光停在何处，只听到他用一种平淡的语气说：“铃，你先坐下。”  
杀生丸十分努力地躲避着铃的凝视，因为他知道，只需要看她一眼，他就会屈服于心中拥她入怀的冲动，向她展示自己的爱意与怒意。当他的双手将她的身躯环绕起来的时候，这种冲动愈发强烈，差一点就击溃了他的理智。然而，他终究强迫自己解除了对她的围困，因为她希望他给她时间和空间，那个愿望固执而强烈。他看着铃听从他的命令裹着被子坐下，然后便退了一步，转身在榻边盘腿而坐。他面对着烛火，陷入沉默。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃轻声说道，“我不再是小孩子了，我学了很多本领，我想靠自己的力量去采云隐，我想证明自己可以。您能明白吗？”  
杀生丸不回答。“证明自己”的愿望他是理解的，但是他不懂，为什么她如此坚决地说不能再依赖他。  
“三个月，我一定会准时回来的。”铃说着，想拉他的衣袖，可是他离自己好远，她伸出手去，够不着。  
“铃，我说过了，你去就是。”  
铃听得出来，杀生丸大人还在生气。  
“杀生丸大人，铃不想成为您的拖累，我想靠自己做成一些事情。今后，今后……”铃在心中设想着将来，想说“今后能和您一起比肩而行”，又觉得有些好笑——谁能真正和杀生丸大人比肩呢？——便没有说出来。  
“今后怎样？”杀生丸莫名地紧张起来。  
“今后，今后想和您在一起……”铃说着，害羞地扭过了头，想起了什么，又遮掩道，“一起战斗……”  
杀生丸心中一荡，很久没有听到类似的话了。她曾经总是没遮拦地说想他，问他想不想她，也一遍遍地说想跟他一起走。不知何时起，她再也不说再也不问了，倒是常常像现在这样，时不时地欲言又止，更时不时地害一阵脸红。每每她欲语还休的时候，杀生丸的心也跟着悸动起来。  
杀生丸听了那句话，心中受用，怒气全消。  
铃红着脸，偷偷瞄见他嘴角的笑意，便放松下来，开始滔滔不绝地讲她在山里的见闻。  
“嗯，又是跟我杀生丸无关的事情。”他这么想，但是却仔细听着，直到她说得累了、倒头睡去，才熄了烛火，起身离开。


	10. “死在爆碎牙下还敢这么说！”

孤寂的山里没有一点人声，太阳似乎非常眷恋天空的斑斓，暮色四合时仍旧不舍地在西山投下一抹回眸。  
“杀生丸大人，您知道是什么人灭了山猫一族吗？”邪见扛着人头杖，抬头询问前面的白衣男子。  
“九尾狐妖。”杀生丸简单地说，脑海中又浮现出两天前见到的场景：山猫的据点，几百具尸体，没有一个活口，所有的死者都死于自伤，脸上都有着怪异的表情，或欣喜，或恐惧，或迷茫。能够实现这种杀人方式的只有九尾狐妖的幻术。  
“九尾狐？！又是九尾狐？邪见听说他们一向与世无争，为什么最近半年连续进攻了好几个妖族？会不会是有人嫁祸？”  
杀生丸没有回答这个问题。的确，九尾狐的总大将在三百年前就不再过问世事，但是袭击树蜥、绿雉和山猫的确是九尾狐无疑，那种气味，那种手段，绝对不可能伪造。他沉思着，风穿过他的长发，扬起银色的辉光。  
他突然停下脚步——是她的气味。  
邪见来不及反应，结实地撞上了杀生丸蓬松的裤腿。他困惑而谨慎地抬头，只见杀生丸表情冷峻，于是小心地问：“杀生丸大人，发生了什么事？”  
杀生丸没有回答，他在审视远处那个人的意图，甚至是想等她离开。  
邪见望着眉头紧锁的杀生丸，心里起了疑问：“杀生丸大人之前还心情很好，怎么现在突然就不高兴了？三个月没有见到铃，杀生丸大人一定非常期待这次见面，不然也不会提前一天就来，可是为什么明明快要到了却停下了？他一直望着前面，是那里出了什么事吗？可是前面就是村子，要是真出了事，不是应该立刻赶过去吗？怎么反而不走了？”邪见思索了半天，还是没有头绪，只好硬着头皮问道：“杀生丸大人，出了什么事吗？天要黑了。不去村子里了吗？要等明天吗？”  
杀生丸冷淡地说：“哼，是在等我杀生丸吗？就如你所愿杀了你。”  
邪见头上汗如雨下，不知自己又做错了什么，正要下跪求饶，一簇松软的毛团将他卷起，飞上云霄。  
杀生丸带着邪见来到山的尽头，过了这个山头就到村庄的耕地了。  
“杀生丸，我终于等到你了。”这是女子甜腻的嗓音。  
“你是什么东西？竟敢直呼杀生丸大人的名字！”邪见冲到前面大嚷。  
可是他脸上的嚣张却瞬间冻结，仿佛灵魂出窍了一般，那硕大的眼睛中印出一个妩媚妖艳的身影，她的右臂似乎有伤，疼痛的气息让她更加楚楚动人。  
“上次没有杀你，你过意不去吗？”杀生丸说着，一脚踢开邪见。  
“怎么这么绝情呢？我辛苦找了你半年，就不能对我温柔些吗？”女子娇态毕现。  
“杀生丸大人，您认识她吗？”邪见从地上爬起来，回过了神。  
“当然认识。杀生丸哥哥认识醉心好多年了。”女子抢先说道。  
这一句话着实让邪见惊得不轻。他暗自思量：“这是什么状况？那女人怎么叫得这么亲密？杀生丸大人却怎么这么冷淡？情况好像很复杂，我还是不要插嘴，说错话小命不保。”  
“我没有旧跟你叙。再多说话，杀了你。”  
“你要救我父亲大人！”醉心并不把杀生丸的话当真，撅着嘴命假意令道，只当是向相熟之人讨个人情。  
“哼！”杀生丸眼中露出一丝嘲讽。  
“你不念旧交吗？”醉心有些惊讶，他明明是记着自己的。  
“他是我父亲的旧交，跟我杀生丸没有关系。”这语气依旧很冷。  
醉心一心要找杀生丸去救自己的父亲，半年里东奔西走，却总是与他失之交臂。这次听地精说杀生丸每个月都会来这个村子，就一直等在这山头。她满以为只要自己提出，杀生丸念着犬狐两族昔日的情谊就会帮她，未曾想到他竟会拒绝。  
“那我呢？不能帮我吗？”醉心这是真的急了，话一出口，就觉出了自己的慌不择言。  
“没兴趣。”杀生丸右手握上爆碎牙的刀柄。他先前注意了到这女人的气味，只是不愿在距离村子这么近的地方跟她纠缠，所以停了一会儿想等她走。然而她却久久不去，没想到竟是为了狐族之事专门在此等着他。但是杀生丸并不是好管闲事之人，更何况是这等会惹得一身狐臊的闲事，他只想赶紧打发她离开。  
醉心见他要拔刀，心里更凉了半截：难道上次他手下留情仅仅是自己的错觉？  
“可是抓我父亲的人好像认识你呢。”这样说能引起他的兴趣吗？  
杀生丸微微皱眉。  
“可以帮我吗？”醉心见杀生丸似有犹豫，如同抓着救命稻草，赶忙向他跑去，却感觉一阵疼痛从右手手臂放射向全身，跑了两步便动弹不得。她左手捂上伤口，鲜血浸润了衣袖，顺着指间流下。这伤口是当日父亲用幻术救她脱险时，那个褐发妖怪留下的。她在心中暗想：“这伤口，半年了还不见好。怎么那妖怪有这样的妖术？”  
杀生丸的眼神舒缓了些许。他的大脑在飞速地运转：狐帅被抓，醉心受伤，九尾狐四面树敌，下手的妖怪认识我……好像知道了什么。  
杀生丸正要开口，醉心的手臂突然血肉横飞，一块黑黑的东西破出皮肉，“呼”地张开比躯体大好几倍的翅膀，向着他迎面冲来。  
那东西在飞行的途中还迅速地改变着形态，原本麻雀大小的身体越变越大，颜色也由黑转红，头上生出褐色卷发，脸变得苍白，最后竟显出了人的五官，血盆大口中赫然矗着荧光的獠牙。来者气势汹汹，速度极快。杀生丸却比他更快地闪过了攻击。他没有击中杀生丸的要害，尖利的獠牙只在杀生丸的右臂上划下浅浅的伤口。那人飞过杀生丸，不待他有任何反击的机会，又急速转身，回向愣在一旁的醉心疾去。一切尽在须臾之间。  
杀生丸拔出爆碎牙，向空中的敌人挥出一道绿色剑气。即使仅是这样白驹过隙的瞬间，也足够他将敌人暴露的后背劈个粉碎。那褐发男子劫住醉心的瞬间，斗篷上印出爆碎牙修长的绿色刀痕。破坏的力量迅速在他的身体上肆掠。此时，杀生丸却听到一个让他极度恶心的声音说出了一句让他极度愤怒的话：  
“不，过，是，把，普，通，的，刀。”  
“什么？死在爆碎牙下还敢这么说！真是太猖……”  
邪见没有说完剩下的话——杀生丸从他身上踩了过去。  
刚才那只妖怪和醉心所在的地方仅仅散着几小块黢黑的碎肉——轻薄的翅膀、巨大的耳廓、细短的绒毛。死的仅仅是一只蝙蝠。那妖怪和醉心的气味却在原地逐渐淡去，不知所踪。  
那是他追寻了四年多的气味，混杂着海水和朽木的气味，现在还多了血液的腐臭。如今对方终于正面出手，却仅仅是这样的偷袭？那蝙蝠何以能躲在醉心的身体里不被发觉？那种脱身之法是什么来历？那句轻蔑爆碎牙的话又有谁人敢说？如果是冲着他杀生丸而来，那么铃……  
一道白光扫起昏迷的邪见，越过山头。村庄近在咫尺。

点点烛火一一亮起，村子正渐渐沉入夜幕，泛着银光的结界似乎是覆盖其身的丝被。朔月之夜的穹窿格外寂寥。  
杀生丸径直走进结界，眉头都没有皱一下。枫和弥勒正运功维护着结界，见到杀生丸都有些惊诧，一方面感叹这结界即使加了力度也仍然对他形同虚设，一方面又想他怎么提前一天就来了。杀生丸丝毫不理会巫女和法师，只不偏不倚地向那提着帘亮着灯的屋子走去，眼睛里印出门边交手站立的亭亭少女。  
“杀生丸大人——”铃远远地就望见了他，踮着脚尖，朝他使劲挥手，声音里满是惊喜。  
她在等他——即便明天才是约定的日子。事实上，她已经连续等了十天了。她并不知道他会提前来，只是日思夜想盼着他的身影出现，于是总是情不自禁地望着远方，等啊等。  
杀生丸来到她的面前，见她甜甜地笑着。三月不见，她似乎瘦了一些。  
“杀生丸大人，又能见到您，真是太好了！”铃十分激动，不由自主地伸出双手，握住了他的手，心里不知哪根弦动了一下。她预想了一千种与杀生丸大人重逢的场景，她想向他宣布这三个月的成就，她想向他倾诉她一路多么想他，她想告诉他以后再也不愿和他分别。可是，此刻，她却只紧紧握了他的手，怕他走掉，备足了勇气也说不出她最想说的那些话。他的手有些凉，却没能镇静下她的心——那颗心噗通噗通，快要跳到嗓子眼了。  
杀生丸觉得铃的手有些粗糙，也有些湿热。她平时极少与他有这种暧昧的肢体上的接触，他也总是压抑着自己的意愿，刻意与她保持了距离。像现在这样紧拉着他的手不放，以前是没有的。铃的躁动和兴奋从那双手上传染给了他。他刚想要说什么，却被铃抢了先：  
“杀生丸大人，您的手受伤了吗？”铃紧张地看着他袖袍上的血迹，笑容不见。  
“一点小伤，已经没事了。”  
杀生丸话音刚落，铃已经轻轻地拂开他的衣袖，查看伤口——果然没有半点伤痕。  
“杀生丸大人果真十分强大！”铃松了一口气，仍旧紧握着他的手，心中的悸动又回来了。  
“杀生丸大人，您这几个月去了哪里？您提早到了，是有什么事情要做吗？您在路上遇到别的妖怪了吗？我采到了云隐，也做成了药，给您看看好吗？”  
铃不停地问，也不给杀生丸回答的时机。三个月不见，她的思念化作一串串的话语，怎么都到不了头。她借着这一连串的问题，试图隐藏心中的动荡。  
“杀生——丸——大人！”邪见好不容易蹒跚着追了上来。  
“邪见爷爷！”铃终于松开杀生丸的手，俯身紧紧抱住了气喘吁吁的邪见，害他咳嗽起来，“再见到您真是太好了！”  
“铃，山里出了什么事？”杀生丸觉得铃兴奋得有些异常，联系到她身上某处的伤口，担心是某种劫后余生，于是担忧地问，“你伤在哪里？”  
铃松开邪见，起身回答，神色里带着一丝骄傲：“有同伴们帮忙，有惊无险。只有一些擦伤，已经全好了。”  
同伴？是什么同伴？有同伴在，所以遇上危险也没有叫他杀生丸？甚至受了伤也撒谎没有？  
“铃，不要，不要撒谎。”邪见一边顺气，一边说，“杀生丸大人当然是闻到你流了血才问的。”  
铃的两颊瞬间绯红，眼中的窘迫无处可藏。  
“没，没有……只是……只是……”她欲说还休，不知该怎么解释。  
“怎么可能没有？”邪见斥责道，“杀生丸大人可不会弄错。”  
铃低着头，不知如何回答。  
“铃，不想说就不必说。我知道了。”杀生丸从她的神态里意识到了，她没有说谎。  
铃的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，她望着杀生丸，惊喜地问：“您知道？真的知道？”  
杀生丸没有说话。  
“杀生丸大人，这种情况已经一年多了，只是这次恰好遇上今天。”铃低着头，借着灯火的阴影隐藏自己的羞涩。女孩子的事情，是不能随便跟其他人说的，但是她一定要向杀生丸讲明。她接着说：“一年多前，枫婆婆就说，我已经长大了。可是，我那时还什么都做不成，觉得自己很没用。”她心里想：杀生丸大人应该知道我说的意思吧？  
“现在不一样啦！”铃抬起头，继续往下说，眼睛里迸射着光，嘴角扬起了笑，那神情里散溢着骄傲和满足，“我采到了云隐！我终于觉得自己真的长大了。虽然没有父亲大人为我主持成人礼，但是我觉得，云隐就是铃的成人礼。”  
铃在成就感里沉浸了一小会儿，蓦地收敛了笑容，注视着杀生丸，郑重其事地问道：“杀生丸大人，您留给我的选择，还作数吗？”  
杀生丸望着眼前的少女，她的身影在灯火的衬映下格外温暖，她适才的笑颜那样灵动，在他看来甚至有些扑朔迷离，说不清是离自己越来越近还是越来越远。那个选择，终于到时间了吗？会是什么样的命运？她执意要给自己一个精神上的成人礼，执意要证明自己不必依赖他杀生丸，这是意味着，她要选择离开吗？可是如果要离开，刚才又如何抓着他的手不放？还是说，是他错误地解读了她的意思？那么，又是什么在干扰他的判断呢？  
“你告诉枫，明天行成人礼。”杀生丸决定了，“成人礼之后，你来选择。”  
邪见和铃都一脸疑惑。成人礼？是真正意义上的仪式吗？  
“邪见，你现在去通知犬夜叉和其他人。”杀生丸吩咐道。  
待邪见走了，他便让她随自己一处坐下，如往常一样，听她讲她的见闻，回答她的一些问题。  
同时，他也默默地思考着别的一些事情。他不在的这三个月，醉心似乎在附近停留了很久，那么这个村子与他杀生丸的关系，他们也应该知晓。那种令人恶心的气味寻到这里只是时间问题。如果铃选择留下，他是否还能找到合适的理由再回到这里来保护她？六百年来，他第一次觉得自己对未来失了掌控。


	11. “请让我追随您”

一阵天旋地转。醉心感觉自己被肢解，黑暗里寻不到身体的存在。杀生丸的身影像是近在咫尺，却又似乎远在上古。  
就像被黑暗吞噬时那样突然，她忽地被黑暗抛离，身体又找回了意识。身边不见杀生丸，周围的黑暗比刚才更甚。箍着她肩膀的那只手将她推倒在地，前方响起脚步踩踏在积水里的声音。  
两个浑厚的男声此起彼落，醉心却听不懂他们在说什么，只隐隐地辨别出“杀生丸”和“爆碎牙”。  
没有征兆地，那两人的声音面向着她传来，而且内容也变得清晰。  
“醉，心，大，人，帮，我，们，小，忙，怎，么，样？”  
“是‘一个’小忙。”  
醉心立即知晓了两人的身份，心中一阵惊诧。  
“帮，我，们，抓，住，犬，夜，叉。”  
“不知道你在说什么。” 醉心只想着如何逃脱，奈何伸手不见五指，根本无从行动，只能随便应付，伺机进攻。  
“您那么迷恋杀生丸，怎么可能会不知道他的半妖弟弟？”  
“地，精，也，告，诉，你，杀，生，丸，每，个，月，都，去，那，个，村，庄，半，妖，就，在，那，里。”  
醉心感觉身边袭来一阵寒意，一只冰冷的手按在自己的后背上。  
“同，意，吗，醉，心，大，人？”  
“让我帮你们抓犬夜叉做人质，对付杀生丸？不可能！”醉心反掌向身边那人掴去，却被一把抓住了手腕，另一只手又受伤不能活动，如此便被牢牢制住。她根本不在乎犬夜叉的性命，只是要她对付杀生丸，那是万万不能的。  
“您，不，是，已，经，帮，了，吗？”那诡谲的语气夹带着极寒就落在她的耳边，他的手指在她手腕的肌肤上摩挲，“您，把，我，的，蝙，蝠，带，到，了，杀，生，丸，身，边。”  
“我会让你为利用我付出代价！”醉心挣扎着想抽回左手。  
“不要这么快就把我们当敌人。”另一个妖怪开口，“想想杀生丸对您是多么绝情，他不仅不温柔对您，还对您拔刀相向。这种无情无义之人，为何还要眷恋？另外，您的父亲大人也认同我们了，他可是非常想念您呢！”  
“你们对父亲大人做了什么？”醉心的声音由愤怒转为震惊。  
“居雾大人安好，不过可能暂时见不到您。您不如跟我们在一起，等以后我们再安排你们重逢。”  
“低贱的妖怪！”醉心恨不得将他二人一一撕碎。  
“答，应，了？那，明，天，晚，上，就，行，动，吧。”话刚落，那人在醉心的耳后轻轻落下一吻，“真，是，个，听，话，的，美，人。”

晨光熹微，山村睡眼惺忪。  
“杀生丸，戈薇说你昨天来的时候受了伤。”犬夜叉不知从何处蹦出来，双手抱胸站在杀生丸面前，急切地问，“是哪个妖怪打伤你的？”  
“哦，关心起我这个兄长来了吗？”杀生丸慢慢睁眼，他守在铃的屋前，并不曾睡去。  
“切，你的事我才不管，只是，你要是把妖怪引来，我可不放过你。”  
“你这个半妖才是放肆！如果不是杀生丸大人每个月来这里，妖怪有所忌惮，你们早被灭了。昨天朔月……”  
“邪见，再吵我杀了你。”  
邪见慌忙捂住了嘴。他刚刚才完成主人的吩咐，连夜把那件物品取来，刚要合眼，就被犬夜叉吵散了大半睡意，心中烦躁，这下被杀生丸一吼，倒是彻底清醒了。  
“犬夜叉，你怎么跑这里来了？我说了让你帮我准备礼物。”戈薇气喘吁吁地跑过来，说，“跟我回家去。”说着，戈薇推着犬夜叉走了，回头补了一句：“哥哥，一会儿见啊。”

清澈的阳光蒸发掉前一夜的疲惫，朝气在村庄里欢呼雀跃。草地上，犬夜叉夫妇和弥勒夫妇带着各自的孩子扎成一堆，聒噪不断。杀生丸和邪见站在一边，一语不发。铃还没有出来。  
“真纪，不要乱跑呀！”戈薇抱起爬到一边的女儿，捋了捋她黑直的头发，又摸了摸她头顶竖着的绒绒耳朵。小家伙乖乖地把头靠在了母亲的肩上。  
“戈薇，你说谁会负责给铃结腰带呢？”珊瑚将在场的人快速打量了一遍，然后凑到她耳边小声说，“地位显赫之人，德高望重之人，或者家族长者。铃双亲早亡，第三种可能性不成立。论地位，是杀生丸；论品德，是枫婆婆。但枫婆婆应该会为铃束发吧？所以结腰之人，就只剩杀生丸了。可是他们不是那种关系吗？按理说他不能做结腰人吧？”  
“我也在想呢。不知道哥哥是什么打算。也许他们妖怪不在乎人类的这些规矩？”戈薇竖着食指，煞有介事地说，“可是铃也许在乎呢！”  
“鸿鹄，鸳鸯，鹦鹉，放开七宝，铃阿姨要来了。”  
男孩和双胞胎松开揪着七宝尾巴的手，乖乖地站回父母身边。七宝扭动着手臂，满脸痛苦地走回戈薇旁边。众人散开围成一圈，等着铃。  
门上竹帘开启，枫一手拄着拐杖，一手端着案，蹒跚着走出来。铃紧跟在旁，双手搀扶着枫。乌黑的鵺雀在二人头顶盘旋，细长的尾巴划出流畅的弧线，它与铃一同成长，如今已和苍鹰一般大小。  
在众人的注视下，铃微红着脸，走到中间，跪坐下来。她披散着长发，右额的碎发略微遮挡着纤细的娥眉，嫩黄色和服未结腰带。  
邪见双手托着一方锦盒，从容、隆重，又惶恐地走到铃的身边。  
“原来如此。”戈薇与珊瑚恍然大悟。虽然是杀生丸的仆从，但从感情上看，邪见倒的确像是铃的长辈。  
邪见小心翼翼地将锦盒放在铃的正前方，颤巍巍地打开盒盖，盒中射出的银亮光芒将他吃惊的表情印得格外夸张。但他很快就镇定下来。“毕竟是铃的成人礼，绝对不能出差错。”他这么想着，冒着汗，颤抖着取出那条华美的腰带。那银色的腰带有他两手宽，明亮的闪光耀得他睁不开眼。  
铃双手将长发挽起来，方便邪见为自己结腰。邪见小心谨慎地将腰带绕过铃的腰际，走到她身后，两边看一看，觉得左边似乎高了一些，于是往下理一理，但又觉得似乎低了些，便又重新往上顺一顺。几番整理，终于端正了。  
“就剩最后一步了。”邪见想着，却怎么都没法把腰带系上。“那个结到底怎么打来着？先出这边？还是先出那边？”邪见急得要哭，抬头望天，只见铃回头冲着他轻轻笑了一笑。这个笑容真的让他流下泪来。他心里想：“铃就这么长大了……呜呜……人类怎么长得这样快？前不久还是个小不点，今天就长大了……呜呜……”他想着想着，泪水模糊了视线，手却奇迹般地不抖了，一个不精美却也工整的蝴蝶结终于系好了。  
腰带结上的瞬间，耀眼的银光包围了铃的腰身。一条长龙在银光中显现，鳞片灼然，利爪威严，须发飞扬，栩栩如生。片刻之后，光骤然消失，腰带安静地包裹着铃的纤腰，上面绣着的缭绕云雾如梦如幻，龙的清光若隐若现。  
铃不知发生了什么，但顾不得问，只向邪见深鞠了一躬，并投去一个明媚的笑容，说道：“邪见爷爷，谢谢您！”  
邪见退回来之后，枫端了案，走向铃，案上面盛着梳子、剪刀和发带。她仍然忍不住想刚才的那道光，以及那道光中的那条龙，它们实在是太不同寻常、太难以忽略。可是，当她站到铃的面前、低头看着她的笑颜时，她的心思就整个回到了跟前的女孩子身上。  
枫目光柔和，手指轻轻地抚摸着铃的头发，心中思索着该如何修剪这些青丝。许久，她拾起案上的剪刀和梳子，将铃额前的碎发一缕一缕地剪下，一丝不苟。每剪下一簇头发，她就想起铃带给她的那些灵动的记忆。她记得，铃和她一起吃的第一顿晚饭，那时奈落还没有死，那个小姑娘狼吞虎咽地吃掉了每一盘食物，那样子像是几年不曾吃过像样的饭菜。也许就在那时，她决定冒险跟杀生丸讨论铃的未来。她记得，铃第一次跟陌生人谈话而不再发憷，她终于重新开始信任人类，那是她在村子里住了很多个月以后的事了。她记得，铃帮忙接生的第一个孩子，过程中，她的言语那么温暖，她的手那么可靠。她记得，铃第一次在训练中击败了对手，她总是把自己逼到极限再超越极限。她记得，铃采到了云隐，她说那是她证明自己的方式，证明自己有资格去想去的地方。  
铃想去哪里？枫知道答案，尽管铃从来没有明确告诉过她。昨夜，铃陪着她说了整晚的话，却留了她想念数月的杀生丸独自一人。由此她便知道，铃要走了，这是在告别之前对她这个婆婆最后的陪伴。  
枫放下剪刀，走到铃的身后。她温柔地将铃那微微卷曲的长发梳理柔顺，每梳一次，就在心中默默为铃祈祷一次：平安、健康、被爱、被敬重，等等等等。末了，她将那满头青丝拢成一束，用案上那条金色头绳，在齐腰的位置束了个结。  
“好了，铃。”枫欣慰地看着铃。  
“谢谢您，枫婆婆！”铃给枫行了个礼，褪了稚气而略显妩媚的笑颜在阳光下格外灿烂。  
“好美啊，铃！”  
“铃，你长大了呀！一眨眼的工夫！”  
众人都这么赞叹，同时为铃祝福。  
是犬夜叉率先问了出来：“喂，杀生丸，刚才那腰带是怎么回事？”  
杀生丸像是没有听见犬夜叉的话，目光依旧停留在铃的身上。他向她下了一个命令，那语气比他惯常对她所用的严肃：“任何情况下，腰带不可以离身。”其实，有一个例外，那就是，他在她的身边并且告诉她可以。但是，他没有说，因为她还没有选择他的这边。  
铃收到他的命令，郑重地点点头。从他的神情来看，她知道这件事非同寻常，必须照做。至于那光是什么、龙是什么，现在并不重要，况且，她之后有很多时间来向他问询清楚。  
而犬夜叉却不依不饶，他料定这腰带比杀生丸以往所送的任何东西都更加特殊，于是又问：“那到底是什么？”  
“无聊。”杀生丸斜眼白了他一眼。  
“好了，犬夜叉。哥哥给铃的东西一直都不寻常，这成人礼上的腰带就算是什么宝物也不奇怪。倒是你，为什么审美那么差？你看你给真纪选的什么样子的和服？明明是兄弟，怎么品味就差了那么多？”戈薇皱着眉抱怨。  
众人一阵哈哈大笑。  
“杀生丸大人。”铃用清亮的声音呼唤了他一声。  
大家的注意力重新回到铃的身上，只见她和杀生丸四目相视，似乎在用眼睛对话。  
铃觉得杀生丸向她点了点头，于是回头望着大家，微笑着。  
众人知道，到时候了，铃要作出她的选择了。  
铃放低了目光，整理着思绪，慢慢地说：  
“和大家生活在一起，铃十分幸福。在铃小时候的记忆里，从来没有收获过这么多的稻谷，从来没有见过这么多的牲畜。大家团结和睦，照顾着每一个人。这是铃之前从来没有过的生活，我感到十分幸运。我时常想起爹爹妈妈和哥哥，若他们在这里，也会跟我一样高兴吧。  
“我喜欢这里的日出，总是照得人暖洋洋的。我喜欢这里的泉水，甜甜的那么解渴。我喜欢这里的土地，能结出那么长的稻穗，还能长出那么多的草药。我喜欢这里的山，那么高，离月亮那么近。”  
铃思如泉涌，有条不紊地述说她心中的感情，眼睛里放射着光。  
“我在这里学会了许多本领。枫婆婆教我日常，戈薇大人教我射箭，弥勒大人教我认字，犬夜叉大人、珊瑚大人，还有琥珀，教我除妖。还有那么多的叔叔伯伯，教我时令，教我农识。从前，我什么都不会，只会成为累赘。现在，我虽然还是很笨拙，但是却可以靠自己生存下去。我觉得，我整个人都在这个地方鲜活起来。大家对铃的教导，铃万分感激！”  
众人听着铃的心声，回忆起往昔的点点滴滴，纷纷湿了眼眶。  
除了杀生丸。他听着铃的话，心情很复杂。铃在这里过得幸福，他十分欣慰。但是她还没有说出她的选择。他在害怕。  
铃停顿了一会儿，神色严肃起来。杀生丸的心揪了起来。  
“但是，有一件事，有一件最重要的事，是所有这些幸福都不能相比的。如果这件事不能达成，那这里的生活也毫无意义。”她的目光寻到了他，与他的眼睛不期而遇。一瞬间，强烈的情感在他们二人心中共鸣。  
他已经知道了。  
“铃最高兴的时候，是见到杀生丸大人的时候；铃最失落的时候，是杀生丸大人离开的时候。铃最想做的事，一直都没有变。铃的选择，一直都没有变。”  
她的目光愈发炽热了，杀生丸的心被灼烧得滚烫。  
“杀生丸大人，铃选择的，是您。请让我追随您。”  
刹那间，掌声、欢呼声、抽泣声，一齐爆发出来。众人围到铃的身边，和她一起看着杀生丸，等着他回应。  
杀生丸的眼中却只有铃。他脸上毫无表情，心中却万分高兴。他凝视着铃，将她流转的目光、娇羞的红晕，烙印在自己心上。  
“我很快要走。你需要多长时间准备？”杀生丸的声音十分轻柔。就在那一刻，众人才终于相信，杀生丸也有温柔的一面。  
“不需要。”铃腼腆地摇摇头，说，“从一开始，铃就随时准备好了跟您走。”  
又是一阵起哄。  
“铃。”犬夜叉严肃地说，“你要不考虑再住一阵？杀生丸好像惹上了麻烦的妖怪，你现在跟他走，会有危险。”  
“不必了。”铃轻轻地拒绝道，“我不在乎杀生丸大人要去哪里、要做什么。无论是哪里，我都会追随。”  
这又解了杀生丸心中的另一个疑团：原来她不再问他来时往处，是因为那些真的无关紧要了。  
“杀生丸。”不等喧闹声再起，枫苍老而威严的声音唤起了众人的注意，“我有问题要问你。”  
杀生丸和铃终于各自解开了对对方的凝视，将视线转到枫的身上。她站在人群外围，显得有些寂寞。  
“杀生丸，七年前，你把铃留在这里，并说等她长大之后由她选择去留。既然让她选，那当时你是准备好接受的吧？”枫严肃的目光从杀生丸那里转向铃，稍作停留，又回到了他的身上，“不过，那毕竟是七年前了。现在的铃不再是个孩子。你们在对方眼中的形象必定都和当初不一样。铃选择的是什么样的杀生丸，她抱着什么样的心情，我想我知道，可能你也知道。但是，杀生丸，你接受的又是什么样的铃？你又是出于什么样的心情？”  
所有人都被枫的一番话怔住了。她问出了所有人的想问而不敢问的问题。他们屏息凝神，注视着杀生丸，期待他的回答。  
只有一个人，没有看杀生丸。那就是铃。她也不期待他的回答，因为知道他不会回答——这些问题与其他人无关，所以他不会说给他们听。那么，他会说给她听吗，他对她真实的看法？还有，他真的知道她的心意吗，那隐藏在追随的意愿之下不求回应的爱慕？她望着地面，耳朵烧得通红。  
杀生丸再次无视了其他所有人，看着铃，叫了她的名字：“铃。”  
她抬头，正好遇到他的目光，她知道他在询问，问她是否也有同样的疑问。她没有回答，因为此刻她心中最重要的事情，是她选择了他，而不是他怎样看待她。她回头望着枫，认真地说：“枫婆婆，我的选择和杀生丸大人的想法没有关系。无论怎样，我的选择都是一样。”  
枫望着铃，看了许久。这些年，她不止一次劝说铃留在人类这边，却从未成功。如今她决定要走，她当然无法挽留，只是，她希望这个孩子能得到幸福，至少不要受到伤害。她转向杀生丸，郑重地说：“杀生丸，我没有指望你回答我，但是希望你之后能明确地给铃一个交代。”

晌午时分，铃收拾妥当了行李，与大家一一道别。杀生丸和邪见在不远处等她。  
“铃——”一个清脆的声音传来，一名二十岁上下的男子正向这边跑来。  
戈薇和犬夜叉略微皱眉，心想：他怎么来了？  
他跑到铃的跟前，旁若无人地说：“铃，我回来了。”  
“健太君。”铃回应他。  
“这名字好耳熟，好像听过。”邪见看到新来的男子，嘴上嘀咕。  
健太上下打量着束了发、结了腰的铃，说：“铃，我在外面打妖怪，不知道你今天行成人礼，抱歉没有赶回来。”  
“没关系，健太君。”  
“听说你采到了云隐，好厉害！……”  
健太说着，注意到铃脚边的行李，然后望见了不远处的杀生丸，心里吃了一惊，猜到了什么，紧张地问：“你要走吗？”  
“是的。”  
健太有些手足无措，随即慌不择言：“铃，我得到了城主的赏赐，可以为你买漂亮的嫁衣。请你留下来，嫁给我好吗？”  
所有人都听到了这句话，心中暗叫“糟糕”，都为健太捏了一把汗。  
“不。”铃斩钉截铁地拒绝道，不带一丝犹豫，“我不要。”  
健太愈发局促和不安了。  
“为什么？我对你不好吗？在这里生活不好吗？”健太有些急了，上前想要抓住铃的手。铃慌忙后退。  
一道绿光晃过健太的手，落在他的脚下，“啪”地鞭出一条长而深的罅隙。  
健太定神，正看到杀生丸手执光鞭，已经把铃护到身后。  
健太感觉到杀生丸身上的杀气，心里害怕，但趁着怒气和敌意，顾不得许多，喊道：“是你，是你这个妖怪一直迷惑着铃。我，我，我要杀了你！”  
他抽出腰间的短剑，就要向杀生丸冲去。那短剑是他为打败妖怪从法师手里专门求来的。从铃上次拒绝他开始，他就再不是那个甘心躲在远处看铃一眼的懦弱少年，他发誓要将铃从这个妖怪的桎梏下解救出来。  
“混蛋，你知道你在干什么？”犬夜叉跳出来，挡在健太面前，又朝他脸上挥了一拳。  
健太应声摔倒在地。  
“哼，你这个半妖，在战场上半途而退的账我还没有跟你算。”健太眼中的怒火烧得更加猛烈。  
“你嘴巴放干净点！什么半途而废？我本来就没有义务帮你们，如果不是戈薇要求……”  
“跟妖怪在一起的人都不值得信任，何况是背叛神灵委身给半妖的所谓巫女？”健太斜视着戈薇怀里长着犬耳的真纪，打断犬夜叉的话。  
犬夜叉容不得别人侮辱戈薇，怒火中烧，正要拔刀。  
铃向前一步，说道：“健太君，你这么讨厌妖怪，就请连我一起讨厌吧！我喜欢着在场的所有妖怪。而且我两次死去又两次复生，在你看来也算不得正常的人类了吧？请你回去吧！很早以前我就说过了，我不喜欢你！”  
健太失神地看着铃，半天才说：“铃，我知道是妖怪迷惑你，我会救你。”  
“不是！”铃冷漠地说，破除了他的自我欺骗。  
健太再想说什么，却再难启齿，转过身，飞快而绝望地跑了。


	12. “那只是传说而已”

邪见已经想不起上次这么拉着缰绳牵着阿哞走是多久以前了。铃不在的时候，他们很少需要带阿哞出行，毕竟杀生丸大人自己的速度已经很快了，即便要带，邪见也总是趴在阿哞的背上，由它带着飞，而不是在地上牵着它走。“阿哞又变回了铃的专属坐骑啊！”邪见这么想，“它自己肯定也知道吧？不然不至于这么兴奋，刚刚在云层附近转弯的时候，还差点把铃给甩下来，幸好杀生丸大人及时护住。杀生丸大人肯定相当生气，于是才改成步行。”他想着刚刚的那一幕，想着阿哞也差点成为爆碎牙的刀下亡魂，竟然莫名地觉得自己也不那么孤独和凄惨了。  
“杀生丸大人，您走之前跟犬夜叉大人说有妖怪要袭击村子，那枫婆婆他们会有危险吗？我们就这样走了没关系吗？”铃侧坐在双头兽背上，望着前面冷峻的背影问道，她的身边站着鵺雀。  
杀生丸不紧不慢地走着，听到她的问题，却不愿回答。那从蝙蝠变来的妖怪似乎蛰伏了很久，就为给我杀生丸致命一击，失手之后一定会寻找别的机会。我杀生丸的弱点只有一个。只要你不在那里，村子的存亡自有犬夜叉操心。  
“杀生丸大人，真的没事吗？我很担心他们。”她仍旧期待地望着杀生丸，希望他能回答。  
他还是沉默。  
“铃，杀生丸大人不回答你，自然是有原因的。你就别再问了。”至于是什么原因，邪见大致能猜到，恐怕是不想让铃知道太多，不想让她担心吧。  
“那，杀生丸大人，您昨天是怎么受的伤？”  
杀生丸仍旧不语。  
“邪见爷爷，您知道吗？”铃转过头问邪见。  
“当然知道。当时有只蝙蝠从那个女人身上飞出来，然后变成了一个人的样子，咬伤了杀生丸大人。说起来真是太可恨了，居然用这么肮脏的手段。”  
“蝙蝠？蝙蝠为什么要袭击杀生丸大人？”  
“我怎么知道？……”  
“邪见爷爷您刚才说的女人是谁啊？她长什么样子？她喜欢杀生丸大人吗？”铃又接着问。  
“那个女人啊，叫什么来着？……似乎跟杀生丸大人……”  
“铃，不要问了。”杀生丸打断他们的对话。邪见这个家伙，不知道会胡编乱造些什么。  
虽然没有被杀生丸直接训斥，但是邪见已不敢再说一个字。  
空气里的吵闹声偃旗息鼓，但是杀生丸的心里似乎并没有清静许多。她的声音比以往更让他不得安宁，因为她会问更多让他难以回答的问题，他不想让她操心的事情，她却一个劲地想追根究底。  
“杀生丸大人，我们要去哪里？”安静了许久，铃环视着四周的岩浆和水汽，终于忍不住又开口问道。  
“到了。”  
他们转过一个弯，一具巨大的骷髅头出现在正前方，一位瘦骨嶙峋的老人坐在头骨的口中，正朝手中的剑上吐着火。  
刀刀斋不用看就知道有股妖气自远而近，也知道那妖气的主人是谁。根据他的经验，跟杀生丸打交道并不愉快，他连他的要求都不想知道，只想直接回绝。他起身去给那半成的剑淬火，并没有回头，只用飞扬着火星的嗓音说道：“杀生丸，好久不见。有了爆碎牙还要找我铸刀吗？别太贪心。”  
“不需要你的刀。”  
杀生丸的回答有些出乎他的意料，他转过身来，不料看见了一个人类少女，她笑着向他微微鞠了一躬。他仔细打量着她，想了好一会儿，才说：“你，是铃吧？当年的那个小姑娘？——杀生丸，没想到你还带着她呢？”  
“少废话。有人说爆碎牙是‘普通的刀’。”  
“什么？居然有人敢这样说？杀生丸你居然没有杀了他吗？”刀刀斋惊讶而愤怒，虽然他不喜欢杀生丸，但爆碎牙可是他心中排名第一的刀。  
杀生丸想起那借着蝙蝠的尸体逃走的妖怪，目光中闪过杀气：“轮不到你来数落我杀生丸。”  
“别人说爆碎牙是普通的刀你就信吗？你不是最清楚爆碎牙的威力吗？”  
“哼，这种话原本不值得记住。”杀生丸的话只说到一半。  
刀刀斋楞在原地，等了一会儿也不见他往下说，于是十分努力地把他的上半截话翻来覆去地想，终于懂了，说道：“难道你认为那人有比爆碎牙更厉害的刀？怎么可能？如果真的有这样的刀，我刀刀斋怎么可能不知道？你应该听说过，犬妖的武器有两种来源，一种是由刀匠打造，比如你父亲留下的铁碎牙和天生牙；一种是自身的妖力结晶，那就是你的爆碎牙。第一种武器再厉害，也总有折断或者被人夺去的可能；第二种就不一样了，它与执刀人是一体的，只为执刀人所用，并且会随执刀人的进步而增强。犬妖无一不追求第二种刀。但是，真正得到过的，连你在内，也不过两人而已。杀生丸，你认为现世真的会有其他什么武器能够超越你的爆碎牙吗？”  
“你说‘现世’，是什么意思？”杀生丸敏锐地捕捉到了这一点信息。  
“传说中的神器‘天丛云剑’也许可以与爆碎牙匹敌。但是那只是传说而已，谁也没有见过。”刀刀斋不以为意地说。  
“天丛云剑。”杀生丸默念，这正是一路上他所能想到的最可能的答案。在他的印象中，这把深受敬重的剑只存在于人类的口口相传，而且传说里从来都只有剑，没有剑的主人。正因为只是人类的传说，他此前从未真正想过这把剑会对他有所威胁，直到听到那妖怪对爆碎牙的鄙夷，才重新考虑天丛云剑存在的可能性。而刀刀斋所说的话虽然模棱两可，却证实了他对天丛云剑实力的猜想。  
“怎么，你认为那家伙手里有天丛云剑？不可能！要是有，我一定能感觉到。那把剑绝对不存在于人世。”  
“那么，彼世呢？要我送你去那边感知一下吗？”杀生丸的右手握紧了爆碎牙。  
“等等！”刀刀斋见状，不知杀生丸是真要取他性命，还是只是假意威胁，故作镇定地说道，“杀了我对你有什么好处吗？我又没有骗你。我不知道是否真的有天丛云剑，就算有也不在人世。既然忌惮那把剑，不如去找妖灵大圣修炼爆碎牙。也许他还知道剑的下落。”  
“哼，神器的秘密，你这样的人物想来也不可能知道。”言毕，杀生丸转身离开。既然有更厉害的武器存在，那么就有了战斗的理由。  
“啊，保住一命！妖灵大圣，这个大麻烦就推给你好了。”刀刀斋暗自庆幸，心里想，“不过，如果真是天丛云剑，就真麻烦了……”

“杀生丸大人，我们为什么要来这种地方？这不是人类的集市吗？我们不是要去找妖灵大圣吗？”邪见牵着阿哞的缰绳，跟在杀生丸身后沿河岸而行。他一面提防着前面桥上正朝着他们指指点点、交头接耳的人影，一面回头照看在阿哞背上的铃，夜色正浓，她有些倦了。  
杀生丸在桥墩处停下。原本应是桥洞的地方悬了一挂竹帘。  
“诶，杀生丸大人，这是乞丐的窝吗？”邪见探过身问道。  
杀生丸伸手掀起竹帘。  
“啊，杀生丸大人，您不能去这种地方。”邪见急得跳起来。  
“邪见，跟上。”杀生丸的身影已经隐入帘内。  
“做杀生丸大人的随从真够累的，照顾人类的丫头不说，还要进这种又脏又臭的乞丐窝……”邪见一边抱怨，一边拉着阿哞往前。  
“怎么这桥洞这么深？”邪见想着，不觉已走出阴影，眼前豁然开朗，所见尽是房屋一般高大的盛开的红莲，遍地青草白花，头顶一片粉色的苍穹，竟仿佛没有黑夜一般。  
“哇！杀生丸大人，这里好漂亮啊！这就是妖灵大圣住的地方了吗？”铃的困意被眼前的奇景驱散，她兴奋地赞叹，“邪见爷爷，哪有这么漂亮的乞丐窝呢？”  
“你就是杀生丸？居然能找到这里，果然不简单。”红莲丛中走出一位慈眉善目的老者，一身白衣，仙风道骨。  
“装什么惊讶？不是你打开结界让我来的吗？”杀生丸冷冷地回应。  
邪见听杀生丸这么说，知道对面那人就是妖灵大圣了，心想：“原来妖灵大圣真的藏在人类的集市。这就叫大隐隐于市吗？邪见我真的开眼了。”  
“你知道如何修炼爆碎牙？”杀生丸并不因为对方是妖怪中的仙人而放下高傲。  
“爆碎牙？就是你从自己身体里抽出来的刀？”妖灵大圣望向杀生丸腰间的银色长刀，“提升爆碎牙的力量只有靠你自己，因为那是你自己的妖力结晶。不过我看你的刀已经很厉害了，有什么原因要加以修炼吗？”  
“你知道天丛云剑？”  
“知道，那是素盏呜尊献给天照大神的神器，后来流落到人间。不过它很早以前就从人界消失了。怎么，有人拿它挑战你的爆碎牙？”  
“对方有没有天丛云剑还未知。只是他竟敢蔑视爆碎牙，应当是觊觎着那把剑。”  
“可是，没有人知道天丛云剑的下落。”  
“你不知道？”杀生丸有些意外。  
“我已经很久不过问这些琐事了。只记得曾经有那么三件神器，都是天照大神留在人间的宝物。”  
杀生丸眉心的月印上挂上一丝担忧。若是有三件神器，那么……  
“你应该知道吧，天丛云剑、八咫镜和八尺琼勾玉？本来三神器是在一处供奉的，后来不知何故被分开，也不知分别落到了哪里，甚至连它们是否还完好地存在着也没人知道。”  
“神器有什么奥义？”  
“不知道。这种连是否存在都不确定的东西，何必如此在意？”  
妖灵大圣怡然自得的语气在杀生丸听来有一丝嘲讽。他眉头一蹙，目光中透射出了不满。不知何故，他十分确定地认为，三件神器一定都完好无损地存在于某处。也许这就是武士对于武器的直觉。  
“我说了我不管这些纷争，真要问的话，也许你的母亲知道得还多些。不过话说回来，如果是神器天丛云剑的话，你的爆碎牙还真的不是对手。”妖灵大圣察觉到了杀生丸的怒意，依旧从容地说，“但是我说过的吧？我并不能帮助你练刀。一切还靠你自己。”  
“说清楚。”杀生丸收敛了对妖灵大圣的敌意。  
“爆碎牙是你自己的刀，能否发挥出最大的威力，在于你和刀的默契。你用心解读爆碎牙，爆碎牙自当为你呈现奥义。”  
杀生丸若有所思。修炼爆碎牙会花点时间，铃这段时间得有人保护才行。想到这，他带了一点请求的语调——尽管不容拒绝——对他说：“我要借你的地方一用。请你照顾铃。”  
妖灵大圣早就注意到了那个人类女子，这才知道她的名字。他望了她一眼，只见她恭敬地向自己鞠了一躬：  
“妖灵大圣大人，给您添麻烦了！”


	13. 番外  “这样能安心了吗？”

从刀刀斋那里离开之后，他们又走了好长的路。这一次，铃找回了和阿哞交流的感觉，在天上飞的时候，终于不像前一段那样颠簸而忐忑了。  
入夜的时候，他们在一处旷野停下，杀生丸决定在那里过夜。今夜没有月亮也没有星星，天空漆黑一片，像是笼罩着厚厚的云。  
铃很疲惫，却翻来覆去睡不着觉。她的身体很累，日行千里，好不容易躺下来，全身的筋骨却难以放松，周身仍旧有一种穿行云端的急迫感。她的心也很累。早晨成人礼上与大家的谈笑还历历在目，现在却已和那些笑容隔了千山万水，这令她伤感；这次的敌人是天丛云剑，杀生丸心事重重，前路必定危险万分，这令她担忧。她望向远处的杀生丸，夜色模糊了他的身影，她只知道他背对着这边，不知是在侦查，还在是沉思。她又看了一下邪见小夜和阿哞，他们与她隔着火堆，都睡着了。  
这个时候，枫婆婆已经睡了吧？她仰望着夜空，这么想。平时，她一定会在睡前往枫婆婆的榻边放一杯水，以免她夜里咳嗽的时候难受。今晚枫婆婆一个人，不知道她有没有水喝。想到这里，她突然难过起来。  
“铃。”  
她只顾着出神，没发现杀生丸悄然走到了自己近旁。  
“睡不着？”杀生丸在她身边坐下，比平时刻意保持的距离近了一些，问道，“不习惯？”他猜想，她在村子里住了这么多年，可能一时难以适应这种风餐露宿的生活，就像他难以一下子适应需要放慢脚步来照顾她一样——今天真的不该这么着急赶路，应该多停几次，让她有充足的时间休息。  
“杀生丸大人。”铃说着想坐起来，杀生丸示意她不用。她重新躺下，侧向他，说：“没有不习惯。只是想起了枫婆婆……果然，还是很舍不得她，舍不得大家。”她说着，语气变得惆怅。  
“你以后可以去看他们。”  
铃听到这话却更加伤感了。大敌当前，哪有时间去看望他们呢？等到一切结束的那天，村庄会是什么模样呢？下次去的时候，会不会已经物是人非？……  
“后悔了吗？”杀生丸觉察到她的低落，心情有些沉重。他故意没有看她，甚至有点怕听到她的回答，因为没有想好是否要给她后悔的权利。  
“当然没有！”铃激动地坐了起来，双手攀住他的手臂，紧张地望着他，又重复了一遍，“当然没有！”  
她舍不得枫婆婆，舍不得村子，可是，她最舍不得的，是杀生丸大人。  
杀生丸回头看着她，铃牢牢地抓着他的手臂，她的眼睛也牢牢地锁住了他。他的心里泛起一阵冲动，想要将她揽进怀里。但是，在触碰她之前，有一件事，他必须要做。他凝视着她的眼睛，说：“铃，我有话要跟你说。”  
铃望着他，夜色之下，他的神情格外肃穆。她松开手，坐直身体，严肃地等待着他要说的每一个字。  
“这件事和枫在成人礼上问的问题相关，是我早就决定的事，一直打算在你选择我这边之后告诉你。她提或不提，我都会向你讲明。”说到这里，杀生丸停下了。这件事，他酝酿已久，现在话到嘴边，却难以吐露。他一面觉得表露心意等同于展示自己的弱点，这与他几百年的修行准则是相悖的，逆着本能行事需要莫大的能量；他一面又怕自己讲述不清心中的想法，给铃造成误会甚至伤害，毕竟述说感情这件事，从来就不是他的所长。  
铃见到他神色中的一丝犹豫，不明白应该如何解读。和枫婆婆的问题相关，和他对她的看法相关。是什么样的看法？铃不求杀生丸回应她的爱慕，只希望他允许自己在他身边。铃明白他们之间有一层暧昧，就是那种暧昧令她的梦有无数种可能。而杀生丸要说的话，会彻底扫除那层暧昧。那么，一切明朗之后，她的梦会怎么样？她不敢想，她怕她的梦会醒，她还不知道该怎样面对那种支离破碎。她于是请求道：  
“杀生丸大人，请您不要说！今天发生了太多事，我的脑子很晕。请给我一点时间，等我清醒一下，可以吗？”  
杀生丸望着她疲惫的眼睛，知道现在并不是合适的时机。他明明决定要跟她讲明，却找种种借口错过了白天的那么多机会。只有与铃相关的事情会如此这般扰乱他的心智，令他变得犹豫。他暗自厌恶这样的处境，决心走出这种围困。他回答说：“好。你之后随时可以问我。如果你不问，那么我会在下次朔月的时候告诉你。”  
如果她问，他就有足够的动力向她剖现真实的自己，直到得到她的理解；定下一个期限，那么他就逼迫自己不能回避。一个月，应该足够她和他各自整理好心绪。  
铃点了点头，他又一次将主动权交到了她的手里，她心中感激。  
“睡吧，明天有很长的路要走。”言毕，杀生丸却见到她的眉头皱了起来，同时，那双眼睛也透射出了一丝隐忧——到底在怕什么？  
为了让她安心，他加了一句：“你现在跟我在一起，没有什么需要担心。”  
这一句话，却让铃更加不安。她甚至伸手抓住了他的衣袖。她不愿睡去，不敢睡去——正是因为现在和他在一起。她怕当下的这一切都是梦境，她怕一觉醒来，自己又是孤身一人。他和她的距离如此之近，他打算向她诉说心中所想，这些不就是只有在梦里才会发生的事吗？“你现在跟我在一起”，这不就是只有在梦里才会听到的话吗？  
“杀生丸大人，我不想睡……我怕醒来之后，您又不在……”她低着头，小声地说。她的手还紧攥着杀生丸的袖子，可是即便这样，她还是担心他会走——毕竟，她无数次在梦里留住了他，又无数次两手空空地醒来。  
“铃，伸手。”  
铃听到杀生丸这样命令，心中不解，有些疑惑，又有些犹豫，但踌躇片刻，最终还是不情愿地松开了他的衣袖，然后摊开双手。  
他把那银色长刀放到她的手里，说：“这样能安心了吗？”  
爆碎牙？！铃惊得呆了。这把刀与杀生丸是一体，他从不离手。  
“杀生丸大人，铃不能，不能……”她语无伦次，像是被烫到一般慌张地缩手，生怕自己的触碰亵渎了那把刀。  
杀生丸双手握紧她的手，让她把刀拿好，说：“爆碎牙在你那里，我不会走。”  
铃望着杀生丸，火光在他的金眸中跳跃，她觉得自己的心也燃烧起来。  
“杀生丸大人，谢谢您！”  
杀生丸知道她不再拒绝，于是松开她的手，望向一边，说：“不是说过了吗？不需要跟我道谢。”  
“这……是的，记住了……”铃局促起来。白天离开村子的时候，他帮她拿了一路行李，她习惯性地说“谢谢”，他却说，“这种理所当然的事情，你不需要跟我道谢”。明明不久前答应过，她却转眼就忘了，只能愧疚地对他说：“对不起……”  
“也不需要道歉。”  
铃于是不知道该说什么，轻轻“嗯”了一声应下。她把爆碎牙抱在怀里，那把刀沉甸甸的，令她觉得安稳。她不再惧怕梦会在清晨碎裂，因为，这不是梦，这是现实。纵使她将梦里的他想象得万般美好，却还是不及现实中的他一丝一毫。  
而先前惧怕梦醒不敢入睡的，何止她一人？杀生丸不是也在怕吗？把爆碎牙交给她，何止是为了让她安心？不也是为了让自己安心吗？“你保管着我的灵魂之刃，所以我不会走；我把生命之刀交给你，所以你也不会离开。”


	14. “不能让人抓到你”

夜色渐深，天空中阴云密布，零星的灯火烘托着稻穗的清香，村庄的热闹被幽梦吞没。  
枫铺开榻榻米，想起昨晚铃还躺在对面与自己说话，现在却已不知到了哪里。她叹了声气，掀起被角，正要躺下，却感觉心里一紧——是结界的扰动。  
她拄着杖，勉强着快步走出木屋查看。笼罩村庄的银色结界发出红色的闪光，有妖怪正在入侵。  
枫心中一颤：“杀生丸走的时候说有妖怪会来，没想到这么快！幸好已经及早通知了村民。”  
此时，犬夜叉背着戈薇跑到枫的面前。  
“枫婆婆，犬夜叉说有妖气，您身体怎么样？”戈薇拢了拢披在肩上的单衣，下到地上，手里紧握着长弓。  
“是的，这次的妖气似乎很强。犬夜叉，你去告诉没来及走的村民，让他们赶快避让。”  
“嗯。”犬夜叉应了一声，大步离去。  
“戈薇，我要集中精力，保护结界。”  
“好的，我为您守卫。”  
枫就地盘腿坐下，双手合十，聚集起灵力。戈薇张开长弓，警惕地注视着天上的一举一动。  
天空中的乌云越来越重，云间闪电迸射，轰隆的雷声接踵而至。在闪电的光影下，村庄隐隐晃动。  
山坡下，另一道灵力之光也补充上结界。弥勒正在作法。  
远处传来小孩找妈妈的哭喊声。  
“戈薇——”狐狸七宝拉长着声音喊道，“我看不住真纪。”  
戈薇眉头一蹙——真纪最怕打雷。但她不能离开，一旦妖怪突破结界，枫婆婆将有危险。  
孩子的哭声越来越近，越来越急，不远处一个小小的身影趴在地上，一点一点地往前爬。七宝在旁边跟着，不住地想抱她起身，却每次都被那孩子一甩手反弹回去。  
结界上的红色区域越来越大，颜色越来越深。妖怪加强了进攻，确切地说，是有更多的妖怪像受着蛊惑一般自杀式地冲击着结界。  
又一道闪电划过，天空中妖怪狰狞的面目在银光下更显凶恶。爆炸一般的声响又一次撼动着人心里的防线。  
真纪被雷声一震，突然没了哭声，失了原本就还未成熟的平衡，歪歪地就要滚下山坡。  
“戈薇——真纪要滚下山去了！——”七宝着急地喊着，追着真纪跑去。  
戈薇一听，手上一软，弓弦松弛开来。她回过头，焦急地搜寻着真纪。  
就在此时，四下黑影袭来。真纪的身影渐渐淡去，山下的烛光渐渐淡去，压抑的雷声也渐渐淡去，天地似乎就在眼前被生生掠夺。戈薇一时不知自己在哪，这虚幻的感觉像极了梦境，可是心中的焦虑却迫切得那么真实。  
“真纪，你在哪里？有没有摔伤？快叫一声妈妈！”戈薇想呼唤自己的孩子，嘴里却一点声音也发不出。  
心里的恐惧放大，四周漆黑一片，万籁俱寂。她感觉自己被抽离了大地，漂浮在一片黑暗之中，她急切地想要找到自己的孩子、自己的同伴，却连自己的存在也越来越抓不住。她的周围好像出现了一个无形的漩涡，那些记忆——与犬夜叉并肩作战的记忆，作为巫女与村民生活在一起的记忆，看着可爱的真纪快乐成长的记忆——一切一切的记忆如同剪影一般在她的眼前闪过，飞向那漩涡深处。她感觉自己的身体越来越轻，曾经的快乐越走越远，自己的生命越来越没有价值。无论她如何努力想要摆脱周身的绝望，她只发现自己陷入更深的绝望——她看不到真纪和犬夜叉，看不到！  
戈薇身体颤抖，脑海中翻滚着恐惧、绝望与悲哀，犬夜叉的声音突然传入她的耳朵：  
“戈薇！——真纪！——”  
周围的黑暗渐渐退去。身体终于重新落回潮湿的草地上，耳畔又想起惊天动地的雷声。  
“风之伤！”  
三条金色的剑气如火龙一般直冲云霄，在妖怪用身体张成的巨网上撕出巨大的创口，所过之处，片甲不留。  
犬夜叉抱着真纪来到戈薇旁边，轻轻扶起她。  
“戈薇，你怎么样？真纪没事，只是晕过去了。”  
戈薇直视着丈夫因妖怪之血觉醒而变得猩红的眼睛，伸手摸着他脸上的妖纹，这触感是温热和真实。她瞬间热泪盈眶。  
“没事，有我在。”犬夜叉把真纪放在戈薇怀里，站起来将二人护在身后，铁碎牙横置在胸前。  
不远处，枫婆婆紧捂着胸口，似乎十分痛苦。山村上空的结界已经消失不见，被风之伤突破的妖群四下逃窜。而那最股强大的妖气还没有消失。山坡下，火光四动。弥勒和珊瑚正在那里。  
犬夜叉目不转睛地凝视着那一片火海，那不祥的妖气就在那里。  
忽地，一圈白紫色的光浮在灼热的烈焰上弥漫开来。  
犬夜叉皱紧眉头，就是它。  
“七宝，你照顾她们。那个妖怪在下面。”犬夜叉说完，纵身跳下山，全然不顾七宝依然头晕目眩地趴在地上。

“犬夜叉？”一袭紫衫的女子带着魅惑的笑，眼波从足下匍匐着的十几个男子头顶掠过，直指犬夜叉，“没你兄长英俊呢。”  
“哼，废话真多。”犬夜叉双手握着铁碎牙，随时准备挥刀，无论用哪一招，这么近的距离，对方都绝对无法闪避。可是，偏偏她旁边围了那么多人类。  
“喂！你们，离那妖怪远点！”  
那些男人却如醉酒一般，身如软泥，目光无神，露着痴笑，呆呆地看着那个女妖。  
“犬夜叉，对人类下不了杀手吗？那你就拿我没有办法呢。”那声音轻盈如微风。  
“哼，不要小看我。”犬夜叉突然冲上去，扣着利爪，直向她的脖颈处索命。  
而那女妖的速度似乎更快，只见她轻轻跃起，向左边一闪，犬夜叉的“散魂铁爪”差之千里。女妖落地时足尖一点，借着反弹的力道反守为攻，向刚刚转身的犬夜叉袭去。她不知何时拔了头上的蓝宝石发簪握在手里，对着犬夜叉的心脏就要刺下。犬夜叉迎着发簪伸出右手，凶器立即穿透了他的手掌。然而他却没有一丝痛苦的神色，竟顺势扣住了女妖的右手，将她往自己的身体一侧一带，那人的后背就完全暴露在自己的眼前。犬夜叉举起左手，毫不留情地贯穿了她的心脏。  
“记住……我……说的话……杀，杀生丸……”  
那女子的声音细若游丝，却字字分明地植入犬夜叉的脑中，令他心中一震。待他还要问些什么，那女子已化作一团白紫色的光，带着浓重的血与伤的味道飞走了。  
犬夜叉留在原地，他的眼睛已经恢复。  
众人收拾尽散留在各处的杂碎妖怪，赶来跟他汇合。  
“弥勒君，珊瑚，孩子们没事吧？”戈薇担心地问，脸色依旧十分苍白，真纪在她的怀里睡着，额上红肿。  
“嗯，没事。我设了结界，他们睡着了，好像没有受幻术影响。”弥勒说完，又转向犬夜叉，问，“犬夜叉，那是什么妖怪？怎么不追？”  
“是她让故意让我从幻觉中醒来。”犬夜叉回忆着刚才的场景。  
他闻到真纪的气味往戈薇那里去了，正要去找，却突然被黑暗包围，脑海中出现的尽是让他生不如死的痛苦场景——桔梗的死，戈薇的死，真纪的死。他不堪折磨，身体里的妖怪之血终于沸腾。就在那时，有个声音四下回响：  
“你就是犬夜叉？褐发和金发的妖怪要用你要挟杀生丸，不能让人抓到你。另外，让他当心蝙蝠。”  
那声音在耳边回响了数次，蓦地戛然而止。接着他头顶的空中出现了一丝亮光，似乎是在引导他还击。他迎着那光挥出了“风之伤”。  
“难道是她故意放你？那为什么还杀死了那么多人？”戈薇环视四周，烈火正熊熊燃烧，随处可见的尸体在火光和闪电的照耀下暴露得异常凄惨，“如果她再坚持一会儿，我们所有人就全都死了。”  
没有人回答戈薇的问题，因为没有人知道答案。  
“她会死。”犬夜叉突然说道，“我击碎了她的心脏。”  
“啊？可是她不是专门放过你了吗？她应该是有什么事想告诉我们。你怎么……”七宝上蹿下跳地叫嚷着。  
“我，不知道那就是她……”犬夜叉紧握着拳头，心中充满懊悔和怨恨。如果那时能冷静一点，是不是能够记下她的气味，避免刚才的误伤？可是既然她有意放过自己，又为何出手那般狠毒？她到底是敌是友？杀生丸一早说到有妖怪会来，指的可就是她？这中间到底有什么关系？  
豆大的雨点陆续落下，打在乱石上，稀释了尚未凝结的鲜血；打在火苗上，浇熄了废墟上的气焰；打在哭泣的人的脸上，洗不去一夜之间的生离死别。白天退到村外的人已经赶了回来，哭泣着寻找自己的亲人，寻找自己所剩无几的家。  
“就是他！犬夜叉！就是他害死大家的。”健太指着犬夜叉，眼睛里燃烧着仇恨。他的身后跟着数十个村民，他们全都疲惫不堪，有的甚至需要别人搀扶。  
“健太，你，怎么这么说？”枫将整个身体倚在拐上，非常艰难地说道，“是犬夜叉，赶走了妖怪。”  
“不对！是他引来了妖怪！妖怪是因为他在这里才来的。”健太咬牙切齿地怒吼，“犬夜叉，滚出村子！”  
犬夜叉站在原地，雨水顺着他的银色长发流淌。健太的指责如当头一棒，让他如坠深渊。“妖怪要用你要挟杀生丸”，他们的确是为了他而来！  
“健太，犬夜叉是村子的一员，他要留下来。”戈薇不卑不亢地说。  
“哼！他不是，你也不是。你们都必须走，现在就走！”健太毫不退让。他身后的村民也给予了默然的支持。  
“戈薇，不用说了。我们走。”犬夜叉抓起戈薇的手。  
“犬夜叉……”  
“这件事，我一定要搞清楚。”犬夜叉的另一只手紧紧握拳，青筋毕现。  
“犬夜叉，我们跟你们一起走。”弥勒和珊瑚走上前来。  
“你们？”  
“说起来，我们原本也不是这里的人，总有一天也要离开。”弥勒说着，故意斜眼看了一下健太，“与其到时寻你们不得，还不如现在一起上路。”  
“你们，”枫咳嗽了几声，花白的头发被雨水浸湿，凌乱地贴在身上，“千万小心！我，可能再也，见不到你们了。保重！”


	15. “我会让你们付出代价”

天色尚未破晓。瘦削的悬崖耸峙，浓重的阴影在谷底投下令人窒息的屏障，缭绕的雾气混乱了空间和方向。碎石滩上，醉心静静地卧着，黑发散乱，轻纱凌乱地覆盖着身体，后背皮开肉绽，雪白的肌肤上沾满血迹。两个披着黑色斗篷的卷发男子站在一旁。  
“路易，你看这个女人是故意输给半妖的吗？”金发男子看着地上浑身是血的女妖问道。  
“就算是故意输也不至于这样寻死。恐怕真的是那个半妖比想象中的厉害。”褐发男子严肃地说，“戴维，我们带她回去，居雾那里还有用。”  
一阵旋风卷过，雾气起伏不定。很快，扰动平息，死寂又吞噬一切。三人踪迹全无。

岩洞内回响着滴水的声音，孤独的火把寂寞地燃烧，四壁潮湿的石墙上印着落魄的火光。  
一名男子无神地看着那无精打采的火焰，脸上疲态尽显。他的四肢被铁链拴住固定在墙上，脖子上的齿印若隐若现，九条狐尾无力地垂在地上，积水浸湿了长毛。昔日的王者在这不见天日的囚室里也无可奈何。  
“醉心，你在哪里？杀生丸应该会保护你。千万不要回来！”他心里默默念着，不知是第多少次这样想。  
石墙“轰”地缓缓开启，门口那人惨白的脸在黑暗中格外刺眼。  
“居雾大人，想，好，了，吗？要不要，告，诉，我们，神，器，的，下，落？”那扭曲的声音在过去半年似乎变得稍微流畅，只是那语气依旧让人厌恶，他笃定地认为狐帅可以回答他的问题，日复一日地来问，从未放弃。  
“我不知道。”居雾依然看着火焰，目光里没有任何波澜。  
“经，历，过，六次，血，咒，发作的，折，磨，还是，不，改，口，吗？”  
“我说了很多次，不知道。再过多久，都是这个回答。”狐帅不紧不慢地宣布。  
“算了，我，今天，是，带，醉心，大，人，来，见，您，的。”  
居雾眼神中恢复一丝神采——那是惊讶——“醉心最后还是没有逃脱吗？怎么会这样？”  
他望向那褐发的男人，半年来第一次有了敌视、鄙夷和不屑以外的情绪。那人侧身让居雾的目光通过。他身后是另一面石墙。金发的男人站在那石墙前面，咬破手指，往石墙上点了一点，石墙便向上升起。  
居雾的眼睛里印出一个毫无生气的身体，血迹浸透了襦裙，纤细的手臂如枯槁一般搭在身侧。  
“醉心……你们，你们竟然！……不可原谅！不可原谅！！”狐帅心痛欲裂，狂暴地拉扯着铁链，想要挣脱。  
“居雾大人，您不要误会。是我们发现醉心大人受伤，把她带回来见您。” 金发男子走进狐帅所在的囚室，从容地说，“将她伤成这样的，是犬夜叉。”  
“犬夜叉？”居雾飞速地在脑海中搜索着这个名字，毫无头绪。  
“是犬大将的二儿子，是个半妖。”  
“犬大将？又是他的儿子。”居雾的牙齿咯咯作响，啮噬着仇恨，让人毛骨悚然。  
“听起来您似乎跟他们早有过节？”戴维试探道，“不管是什么恩怨，醉心大人与犬夜叉素不相识，却受到这样的伤害。犬夜叉绝对不能饶恕。”  
戴维注视着居雾，看着他眼睛里的怒火一点一点升腾，继续说道：“另外，犬夜叉的哥哥——那个叫杀生丸的——不是醉心大人的爱人吗？居然就这样看着醉心大人遭了毒手，可谓忘恩负义，比犬夜叉还要可恶。”  
“杀生丸！他竟然弃醉心于不顾？！”居雾的愤怒到达极点。  
“杀生丸，好像，也，在，找，神器。我，们，打，不，过，他。”  
“神器？杀生丸？这是真的？”居雾的疑问里的意外超过了二人的料想。  
“当然，他们兄弟二人准备找到神器称霸妖界。”  
“哼，犬大将的好儿子们！”居雾的气息开始变得狂躁。  
“居雾大人，跟，我，们，合，作？”路易的语气依然十分僵硬，正因为僵硬而更显得霸道。  
“哼，你们不过是想利用我去找神器。你们找神器又是为了什么？”  
“难得您对我们感兴趣一回。”戴维面带笑容，走上前来，“我们来自大洋彼岸。原来的家园被教会毁坏，无数兄弟姐妹被残杀。我们躲在传教士的船下远渡重洋而来，为的是寻找能打败他们的力量。”  
“为什么盯上神器？”  
“三神器是我们在这片土地上探听到的最神秘的物品，想来有着非比寻常的灵力。只是没有人知道他们在哪里。居雾大人您身份尊贵，德高望重，我们相信您一定知道神器的秘密。”  
“哼！就算神器注定要重现人间，也轮不到你们这样的蛮夷来染指。”  
“杀生丸，和，犬夜叉，呢？你，认，为，他们，有，资，格？”  
居雾不语。  
“居雾大人您虽然强大，但是要以一敌二为醉心大人报仇恐怕也有些勉强。若真的让他们抢先找到神器，岂不更凶多吉少？现下不如与我们合作，找到神器之后，他二人自然如刀俎上的鱼肉，任您宰割。到时我们带着神器离开，此地绝不再有腥风血雨。”  
“你们当真会离开？”  
“当然，我们的目标是消灭教会那帮伪善的家伙。这里的事我们不想插手。”  
“那假借九尾狐之名，在我们的土地上四处灭族又作何说法？”居雾严厉的语气里透着嘲讽和仇恨。  
“那时是为树立威信，为寻找神器积蓄力量。如今我们站稳脚跟，早就已经不再做那样的事了。”  
“站稳脚跟吗？哼！”居雾鄙夷地冷哼，心里想：我九尾狐一族的屈辱绝不会就此罢休。  
“我身上的血咒如何？”居雾又问。  
“血咒无法可解，但是我们保证绝不为难您。相反的，血咒的存在会让您获得意想不到的力量。”  
“小人！”狐帅不再作声，心里正衡量着对方的提议。他深沉地看着对面的醉心，虽未颜表，心中却已老泪纵横。  
戴维和路易交换了一个诡谲的笑，狡黠在那阴森的獠牙上缠绕。  
“好，我告诉你们神器的秘密。”居雾轻声地说，无奈又不甘。  
“八咫镜、天丛云剑和八尺琼勾玉，合称‘镜剑玺’，是天照大神留下的三件神器。原本三神器在一处供奉，后来被分开。从那之后，再没有人见过神器。”  
“那些传说有多少是真的？”  
“传说？不过是障眼法而已。三神器法力强大是事实，但是真正是什么样的法力，没有人见过。封印神器的人忌惮神器的力量，不愿意神器再次出现，所以故意传出各种谣言，让人分不清真假。结果就是，世人虽然敬畏神器，却无人确定它们是否还存在，即使真有想要找寻的人，也因为没有确切的线索而不得不放弃。”  
“果，然，是，这样。”  
“封印神器的人是谁？”  
“不知道，应当已经死了。”居雾平淡地说。  
“没有人知道神器的秘密了吗？”戴维的话语里带着绝望。  
“有。”居雾稍微犹豫，简短地说，“我。”  
“那神器还在吗？”戴维紧张地问，心里又燃起希望。  
“在。没有人能够毁灭神器。”  
“在，哪，里？”路易急切地问。  
“镜在人界，剑在冥界，玉在妖界。” 居雾移开目光，仿佛对着空气在说。  
“‘镜在人界，剑在冥界，玉在妖界。’就这些？”戴维显然并不满足。  
“还不够吗？我已经告诉你们三神器确实存在，而且也有了去向。”  
“没有，别，的，信，息，了？” 路易追问。  
“我只知道这些。”居雾没有丝毫的隐瞒。  
“还，有，谁，知道？”  
这个简单的问题却意外地让狐帅现出了难色。  
“犬大将。”他利落地说道。  
“什么？那杀生丸不是也知道了？！……你没有骗我们？”戴维和路易的脸上更添一层煞白。  
“如果对方不是杀生丸，你以为我为什么会告诉你们这些？你们真以为我忌惮的是你们这种妖怪吗？”居雾斜眼睨着他们。  
“还有别的人知道吗？”戴维唯恐事态进一步超出掌控。  
“没有。”  
“为，什么，你们，二，人，知，道？”  
“还有谁配？”狐王简单地将他的问题堵了回去。  
戴维和路易没有再问别的问题。刚才“犬大将”三字已经让他们措不及防，原本的信心顷刻间化为乌有。他们自知不一定是此地大妖怪的对手，因此一直隐姓埋名，即使出手也绝不留下活口暴露身份，为的就是在暗处储备力量，厚积薄发。如今终于如愿得知三神器的下落，终于有了一举称霸的机会，却又面对着杀生丸这样强大的对手。多年的韬光养晦真会付诸东流？不甘心，不甘心！  
居雾不再理睬二人。他的目光又回到醉心身上。她依旧一动不动，没有一丝生的迹象，本该光彩照人的身体被黑暗包裹，周身散发着的悲凉如狂风般刺激着狐帅的感官，在他的脑海中掀起滔天巨浪。没有人可以夺走他最重要的女儿。绝不容许！  
“杀生丸，犬夜叉，我会让你们付出代价。” 他这样想着，眼睛里泛着血红色的光。


	16. “杀生丸在哪儿？”

夜已深了。云层之上的宫殿庄严肃穆。寂静似微风一般，在雕梁画栋间穿堂而过。  
凌月仙姬侧身躺在榻上，头下枕着晶莹剔透的碧玉枕，身上掩着轻如飞鸿的雪蚕被，三千银丝安静地铺陈在身旁。那精致的五官，配上艳丽的闪电形妖纹与高贵的月形额印，在这万籁俱寂的夜里愈发显得灵动妩媚。  
她的眉轻轻动了动，如同被风撩起的柳叶。  
“怎的今晚这生难以入眠？”她轻声抱怨，掀开丝被，坐起身来，一袭紫色浴衣薄如蝉翼。  
“不知是何方妖怪敢在此时来扰我睡意。”她心里蓄着怒意，走到障子边上，伸手拉开了门帘。  
“云？”她见惯了惊心动魄的乌云，见惯了扰人心绪的卷云，但像现在这样不密不疏、不厚不浅，缠绵缱绻在屋宇之间似乎不愿离去的细云，却并不多见——确切地说，只见过那么一次。  
“流云？是汝吗？”凌月仙姬踏出玄关，手扶着门边，脸上的冷艳似乎减了几分，更添上一重担忧。  
没有回答。这回廊之上从来就不曾安排守卫，举目望去，只有空旷的夜幕和被夜幕吞没的长廊与飞檬。她注视着那浓稠的夜空，神情凝重，像是等待着什么不速之客。三百年前，同样的夜晚，同样的细云，同样焦灼不安的心情。那时丈夫还陪在她的身边。  
远方亮起了一点光。她走到廊上，扶着阑干眺望。那光渐渐地越来越亮，越来越大，悠悠的白光泛着紫色。她挥手解去宫殿的结界，光团来到她的面前，凌空悬浮着，一股浓烈的血的气味扑面而来。  
“姨母大人。”紫色的光微微闪动，女子的声音从那光中传出。  
“是汝！”凌月仙姬虽尽力作得镇定自若，却掩饰不了心中的震惊，“孰人将汝伤成这样？”  
“姨母大人，请转告杀生丸哥哥，让他当心蝙蝠，当心褐发和金发、长着獠牙的妖怪。”那声音渐渐变得细小而虚弱。  
“杀生丸？他很久不曾回来了。汝可留下，吾派人去寻他。”凌月仙姬只觉得眼前这妖气正一点一点消逝，只怕再过一会儿她就魂飞魄散。  
“我要回去，否则他们会对父亲大人不利。姨母大人，醉心拜别。”言毕，那团光往来时的方向飞去，逐渐消失在夜色深处。

凌月仙姬倚在华堂之上，右手撑着额头，靠着扶手，眉心轻蹙。“昨夜又梦见醉心那丫头。好不安生。”她轻轻揉着太阳穴，头痛欲裂。  
堂下肃穆地站着一名鸟头人身的妖怪，后背生着一双巨大的翅膀。他恭敬地低着头，像是等待着堂上之人的吩咐。凌月仙姬久久不应，着实让他心有不安，不知该进还是该退。他时时翻下眼皮，悄悄窥探主人的脸色。  
“无辙，汝刚才说的话，再报一遍。”  
“是。”无辙吓了一跳，连忙抬头应答。只见凌月仙姬如往常一般端庄地坐着，双眼仿佛能看透人心。那粉面之下一如既往的威严让他怀疑刚才并非主人身体不适，却是自己见了幻象。  
“狐帅居雾抱恙，已有半年不曾露面。据九尾狐族内部传言，他曾指示亲信攻击了北边的树蜥、绿雉、山猫等族，要求所过之处，不留活口。”  
“他的女儿呢？”  
“相传醉心一直在狐帅身边照顾。直到五天前，醉心带着一队手下，进攻了江户的一个村庄。”  
凌月仙姬眉毛一扬，眼中闪着警觉。  
“那是杀生丸大人常去的村庄，也是铃小姐和犬夜叉大人所在的地方。醉心被犬夜叉大人所伤。至于她的下落，九尾狐族说法不一，有人说她因伤丧命，也有人说她正在调养。在此之前，杀生丸大人已带着铃小姐离开了。”无辙禀报完毕，向凌月仙姬鞠了一躬，俯首待命。  
凌月仙姬没有言语，表面上仍旧高贵冷艳，心里却泛着一阵阵的震惊与内疚。  
“难道竟是吾犬族后人下的毒手？流云，这让吾如何向汝交待？”她的脑海中浮现出三百年前见到的那片云。  
“凌月，请照顾醉心，请将她像亲生女儿一样看待。”流云是这样跟她说的。  
“流云，让汝的女儿受到这样的伤害，吾真是愧对你我千年情如姐妹。三百年前由犬族终结的事端，今日绝不可因犬族再起。”她心中暗想。  
“无辙，”凌月仙姬的目光凝聚着强韧的决心，吩咐道，“派出最得力的手下，去找杀生丸，让他立刻回来见他的母亲大人。”  
“是。”无辙领命。

“真纪，放下那把刀！”戈薇紧张地跳到女儿面前，一把夺过她手中的短刀。  
“鸳鸯，鹦鹉，鸿鹄，不要在这里捉迷藏！到处都是妖刀，危险！”珊瑚一边斥责，一边示意弥勒抱走最小的儿子。  
这是刀刀斋的住处，头骨状的洞穴里原本井井有条地陈列着各式各样的刀剑——有的已经完工入鞘，有的尚在炉火之中——现在却是一片狼藉。已经做好的刀因有妖力加护，侥幸逃了厄运，却是那些半成的刀，打磨的过程被中断，不得不熔掉重新来过。  
周围又陆续响起金属落地的叮当声。比起听从大人的吩咐，几个小孩显然更倾向于探索这洞里无处不在的新奇。  
“你们这群臭小孩，赶紧给我停下！不然就把你们烧成烤肉。”刀刀斋虽然不讨厌这群人类，但是也见不得自己的成果被这样糟蹋。  
犬夜叉走到刀刀斋旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“看我的。”  
犬夜叉深吸一口气，提高嗓门，对着几个小孩吼了一吼：“你们几个，给我消停一会儿！”  
鸳鸯他们一听这一声吼，果然都楞在了原地，洞穴里骤然安静下来。  
“刀刀斋，你过来，我有话要问你。”犬夜叉转身，单手架着刀刀斋的手臂，不顾他的反抗，将他拖到了洞穴之外。  
“你这小子，当了爹，还是这么粗鲁。”刀刀斋站稳身子，用沙哑的声音生气地说。  
“我问你，杀生丸在哪儿？”犬夜叉双手叉在胸前，强横地问道。  
“不知道。”刀刀斋存心要跟犬夜叉较劲。  
“我的鼻子可不会骗我。他来过这里，后来去哪儿了？”  
刀刀斋伸出小指，在耳朵里捣捣，脸上是一副根本没有听见他说话的表情。  
“不说的话，我可就不管那群小鬼了。”犬夜叉不怀好意地笑笑，回身就要往洞里走。  
“站着！”刀刀斋瞪大眼睛，喝住他，“他去妖灵大圣那里了。”  
“去那里做什么？”犬夜叉一脸疑惑。  
刀刀斋极不愿意回答他第二个问题，但是眼见犬夜叉脸上又现出了威胁的神情，只好再次妥协：“修炼爆碎牙。”  
洞穴内，戈薇抱着真纪，珊瑚背着鸿鹄，弥勒拉着两个女儿，总算没有再次吵闹起来。七宝趁此空当，收拾着散落一地的刀剑。  
“我们去玩退治老爷爷的游戏吧。”鹦鹉扯了扯双胞胎姐姐的袖子，饶有兴致地说。  
弥勒心弦一紧，这两个丫头又要闯祸。  
“可是老爷爷在外面跟犬夜叉叔叔说话哪。”鸳鸯指了指外边，想起刚才犬夜叉的一声吼，仍然感到害怕。  
犬夜叉双手托着铁碎牙，脸上的神情十分严肃，不知在说着什么。刀刀斋欠着身子，正仔细查看着那把牙刀。  
弥勒松了一口气，好歹这俩孩子还知道犬夜叉不好惹。  
“刀刀斋——”  
一声豪放的呼喊让众人的神经又绷了起来——这声音是从天上传来，而且从未听过。  
“鸳鸯，鹦鹉，带好弟弟妹妹，跟七宝留在洞里，不要出去。有妖怪！”弥勒蹲下身，小声嘱咐了两个女儿，然后蹑着脚来到洞口，探着头往外张望。珊瑚和戈薇也随后跟来。  
“是鸦天狗无辙。”刀刀斋认出了那扇着巨翅的妖怪，扯着嗓子对天上喊，“你来做什么？要跟老哥我喝酒吗？”  
“仙姬夫人让我来找杀生丸大人。”无辙直奔主题，不与他闲谈。  
刀刀斋一愣：“夫人找杀生丸？怎么回事？杀生丸经常在外修炼，夫人可从来没有找过他。”  
“所以才十万火急。杀生丸大人在哪里？”  
“他也许是去了妖灵大圣那里，不过我不确定。”  
犬夜叉听得此话，抡起拳头就要砸刀刀斋的头，嘴里骂着：“你这老头，刚才怎么不说你不确定？想害我白跑一趟吗？”  
“你是犬夜叉？”无辙斜着眼睛问。他对这半妖并没有好感，以前只是敬重他身上犬大将的血脉，所以在别人面前提起他时总是以敬称相呼，今日见他如此凶蛮，毫无犬族的风范，心中仅有的一点尊重也荡然无存。  
“你是谁？想怎样？”犬夜叉收回拳头，另一只手下意识地握紧了铁碎牙，既然是杀生丸母亲的手下，就难保不会刁难自己。  
“你若见到杀生丸大人，请他立即回西国，夫人有要事找他。”  
“我是要找他，但我不是你这家伙的传话筒。”  
“我没有功夫跟你耗。”无辙将视线转回刀刀斋身上，“刀刀斋，你应该知道事态的严重性，你若见到杀生丸大人，也请他立即回去。”  
无辙说完，化作一只黑鸟，头也不回地飞走了。  
“喂，刀刀斋。那鸦天狗说的话是怎么回事？发生了什么大事？”犬夜叉揪着刀刀斋的衣襟，将脸凑到仍旧一脸惶恐的老爷子面前。  
“不知道。但是仙姬夫人向来不管自己的儿子，这下突然要找杀生丸回去，还派了无辙这样的心腹，一定是出了什么大事。”刀刀斋惊慌失措，“真是不该让他去修炼爆碎牙，这下他三年五载出不了关，若是夫人那里出了什么事，我可老命不保。”  
“几个小孩留在你这儿，我们去找杀生丸。”犬夜叉松开他的衣襟，收起刀，往洞里走去，任凭刀刀斋在身后捶胸顿足地咒骂。


	17. “现在不如回去那少女身边吧！”

妖气重重，遮天蔽日。  
已经记不得战斗持续了多久。头顶永远是沉闷的黑云，脚下永远是纵横的血流，眼前永远是蜂拥而至的敌人。那些不知名的杂碎妖怪就像是受了咒一般，义无返顾地用自己的血肉之躯冲击着他强大的妖力。爆碎牙的锋芒击溃多少妖怪，就有多少妖怪如后浪扑前浪一般更加凶狠地猛扑上来。他的视线被妖群牢牢困住，连自己周围聚集了多少敌人都无法分清，更无从查看这无数的妖怪到底从何而来。  
在这样的敌阵中，他没有任何思考的闲暇，只是挥刀，再挥刀。让尽可能多的敌人在近身之前消失，这就是唯一的策略。手已经麻木，眼睛已经麻木，心也已经麻木。砍杀早已没有章法可言，每一次挥刀都出自本能。  
这种战斗根本不是他杀生丸追求的强者之战，为何一开始会加入进来？他努力地召集着思绪，在挥刀的间隙断断续续地追索着事情的始末。  
没有头绪。  
天地间似乎就只有他和数不清的敌人，还有他们之间无休止的战斗。他累了。可是他不能停下，停下就意味着死亡，停下就意味着失去。  
“失去？”等等。  
“失去什么？”  
“我难道是为了保护什么而来？”  
“保护？”  
“铃……”  
就在他得出这个答案的时候，四周骤然清明开了。妖怪依旧如潮水一般涌来，但是他已经能够看清远处的形势，刀也更听使唤了。  
“爆碎牙！”又一次挥刀。  
借着传播开去的绿光，他环视四周。  
铃躺在远处的血泊里，双眼无神。邪见倒在她的身边。再细看，犬夜叉和戈薇也在，也都没有生的迹象。四下还有无数的尸体，堆砌成山。  
“竟然是这样？他们就是我战斗的原因吗？死了吗？荒谬！”杀生丸不断地迎击，刀锋一次比一次凌厉。  
突然，妖怪的攻击停止了。空中的乌云飞旋着形成巨大的涡旋。  
清幽的光从每一具死尸体内浮出，如同受到召唤。  
“灵魂？！”  
死尸的灵魂离开身体，渐渐升向空中，向那黑暗的涡旋中心飞去。与此同时，云层中落下巨大的火球，细密如雨。落雷所到之处，地面塌陷，浓烟四起。  
一面是轻盈的灵魂飘渺着飞向万劫不复，一面是沉重的火球暴力地冲击着地面。二者指向同一种结果——轮回的终结。  
骤起的灵魂之幕与石火之雨再次将铃从杀生丸的视线里生生夺走。恐惧和悲伤在他的心里浓缩。他恐惧的不是死亡的迫近，而是面对自己的死亡和别人的死亡却无能为力；他悲伤的不是生命的离去，而是身边那仅存的温暖被抽丝剥茧后只剩空虚。  
他一跃而起，向着那破坏之力的源头——黑云的涡旋——飞去。  
“爆碎牙！”金眸里是空前的坚毅。  
绿光弥散。黑云逐渐淡去，火球逐渐熄灭，成堆的尸体也不知去向。他仿佛是被无形的力量带到了另一个未知的空间。  
“铃？”杀生丸举目四望，只见绿光，全无人影。  
“杀生丸。”一个低沉的声音响起，不知来源，竟像是从无处不在的光中渗出。  
“谁？”  
“爆碎牙。”  
杀生丸一惊，爆碎牙依旧稳稳地握在手里。  
“这是你对我的修炼，你忘了吗？”  
“修炼？”杀生丸隐隐记起了什么，“刚才的战斗只是假象？”  
“是，也不是。你早就想到会有类似的一战，那场战斗是从你心里物化而来。杀生丸，你是一直在害怕那样的场景吗？害怕失去你所珍视的一切？”  
“我从无畏惧。”  
“我与你是一体，你不必向我掩饰。”那空旷的声音淡然地说，“我所好奇的是，为什么除了铃和犬夜叉，你的心里还会有其他人的死亡？”  
“你不是与我一体吗？为何要问？”  
“正因为你自己也不知道自己的心。”  
杀生丸眉头紧皱，愤怒异常——从没有人这样窥视过他的内心。  
“那倾注了所有力量的一击，你想好后果了吗？即使我和你一起死去，也在所不惜吗？即使那只是以卵击石，也要挥刀吗？”  
“如果你畏惧死亡，就趁早消失。我杀生丸不需要懦弱的刀。”  
“你不死，我就不会消失。你懦弱我便懦弱，你强大我便强大。你有什么样的觉悟，我也会有同样的觉悟，并且还你以相应的力量。  
“你在挥刀的瞬间就应该清楚，我的奥义已经解开。只是，杀生丸，你也应该清楚使用奥义所应有的条件与代价。在现实的战斗中，你是否真的要用那样的招式？你是否使得出那样的招式？杀生丸，你的内心决定着你的力量，也决定着我的力量。 ”  
杀生丸讨厌这种自以为是的腔调，即使他是自己的佩刀。  
“不要对我发怒，你知道我所说的就是你所想的。”爆碎牙感知到了他尚未言明的愤怒。  
“现在不如回去那少女身边吧！”那声音露出一丝笑意，“比起那场战斗的胜负，你更牵挂的是她吧？”  
杀生丸眼前的绿光淡去，现出一副图画：他盘坐在红莲丛中，双手托着爆碎牙，手背枕在双膝上；他的身旁跪坐着一个少女，周身反射着阳光，她双手合十，像在祈祷，膝前放着一只花环。

杀生丸缓缓睁开眼睛，安宁的粉红色铺天盖地，阳光恣意地温暖着他的身体，空气中弥漫着莲花和青草的芬芳，还隐藏着那细微、悠长而醉人的她的气味。  
杀生丸起身寻着那一丝馨香走去。那源头是他醒来的原因。  
远远的，一个嫩黄色的侧影静静地坐在草地上。如缎的黑发轻束在身后，微微卷曲如同浪涛荡漾。她右手抱膝，左手托着腮帮，出神地望着前方。周围彩蝶纷飞。  
一只斑斓的蝴蝶从她的鼻尖飘过，成功地勾引了她的目光。她悄悄蹲起身，跟着蝴蝶的轨迹往前谨慎地挪动脚步。蝶儿似乎察觉到了她的追踪，翩翩振翅，渐渐高飞。她也直立起身子，迈开步子跟上。那蝴蝶并不飞远，只在她身边轻盈地穿梭，她也无意扑蝶，只跟随着蝶影，回首顾盼，扬袖转身，不经意间竟像翩跹起舞一般。  
她就那样仰头看着蝴蝶，笑着舞着，全然不知脚边凸起的碎石，只觉木屐绊到了什么东西，然后身体就不听使唤向前扑去。  
正在慌乱之时，她的手触到了温软的绒毛，身体和脸也随着下坠的力道紧紧贴了上去。一只有力的手扶住了她的肩膀。  
她撑起身子，抬头一看，一双金色的眼睛与她不期而遇。  
“杀，杀生丸大人！您回来了！”铃不敢相信自己的眼睛，但他的确就在她的面前，她的手甚至还紧紧地攀附着他的手臂。“您回来了！”她又兴奋地说了一遍，惊喜之情从她的目光中迸射出来。  
杀生丸将她扶起，右手依旧把着她的肩，没有松开。他直直地注视着她，想不起来她何时又长高了一点，何时脸上又多了俊俏，何时声音又添了甜蜜。这种莫名的陌生感让他不安，他端详着她，尤其仔细地捕捉着她眼睛里的波澜。他的注视令她慌了神，他觉察到她周身泛起温暖羞涩的气息，那玉脂一般的脸颊上红晕飞扬。他不禁缓缓抬起了左手，收起了尖尖的指甲，就要捧住她的脸。  
“铃——杀生丸大人不见了！——”  
尖利的声音划破空气，传入杀生丸的耳朵，令他心神一散。  
“杀，杀生丸大人，邪见，邪见爷爷还不知道您醒了。”邪见的呼喊声将铃慌张的心跳扰得更乱。她低下头避开杀生丸炽热的目光，说：“我去告诉他。”杀生丸松开右手。铃向后退了两步，转身飞似的跑了，只剩杀生丸神情复杂地看着她的背影。  
“杀生丸大人刚醒来，就见到我跌倒。怎么就那样倒在杀生丸大人身上了？真是太蠢了，太丢人了！”铃一边跑一边想，越想就越觉得窘。  
铃转过一棵莲花，放开嗓子喊了出来：“邪见爷爷——杀生丸大人在这里——”这么一喊，她的情绪也释放出来，心跳终于平稳了下来。  
不过一会儿，邪见扛着人头杖钻出花丛，向杀生丸跑来，铃跟在后面，小夜也不知从哪里飞了出来。  
“杀生丸大人，您终于醒了。邪见我好想您啊！”邪见边说边拿袖子抹眼泪。  
“铃，我离开了多久？”杀生丸似乎不打算理睬邪见，只看着铃问。  
“差三天五个月。”铃不假思索立即答道，这个时间她记得太清楚了。  
杀生丸心中一惊：“五个月？竟然那么久？”这个时间，比他之前预想的，长了十倍有余。只见他皱着眉，一个快速地转身，爆碎牙直指前方，刀尖跃动着愤怒。——妖灵大圣的脖子正反射着刀光。  
“你早就知道要这么久，是不是？”杀生丸的语气中不含丝毫敬重，只剩愤怒与肃杀。  
“你觉得五个月久吗？我原以为修炼爆碎牙这样的刀至少也要几百年。”妖灵大圣双手叠放在腰间，神态怡然自得，“这么快就回来，是你真的天赋异禀呢，还是根本就没有领悟呢？”  
“几百年？那铃岂不是早就死了？难怪杀生丸大人这么生气。”邪见皱着眉暗想，“对了，到时沧海桑田，对手也早就不见了吧？”  
“你活得太久，腻了是吗？”杀生丸斜向上一挥刀，绿色的光从对方头顶闪过。妖灵大圣头上原本立着的仅有的一根头发断成两截。  
妖灵大圣却依旧镇定自若。  
“杀生丸，我很喜欢这个小姑娘，自然不会让她在你回来之前出什么事情。”妖灵大圣猜到他心中所想，说，“如果你是担心外面的人已经有所行动呢，就更不必与我纠缠，赶快出去才是。”  
“哼！原本就不该来找你这个不正经的所谓仙人。”杀生丸收回爆碎牙，转身说道，“铃，邪见，走了。”  
妖灵大圣看着杀生丸的背影，捋了捋胡须，笑意昭然。那女孩回头，嫣然笑着，向他挥手道别。


	18. “你是杀生丸的什么人？”

杀生丸走出妖灵大圣的桥洞之家，头也不回地往野外山上走了。  
天空中繁星闪烁，没有月亮。  
杀生丸走到一棵大树下，回过头说：“今晚就在这里。”  
“诶？杀生丸大人，我们刚走出那个村庄没多远，不继续走了吗？”邪见有些惊讶地问道。见杀生丸不回答，又寻思着杀生丸是顾及铃要休息，于是他又问：“不如回妖灵大圣那里，明天天亮再走？”  
“不必。在这里等犬夜叉。有话要问。”  
“杀生丸大人，”这回是铃的声音，“犬夜叉大人在附近吗？”  
杀生丸默认，他在，只不过现在是人类的样子。  
“那戈薇大人也在吗？”  
“是。”杀生丸补充了一下，“别的人也在。”  
“太好了！又可以见到大家了。”铃拍了拍手，开心地笑着。  
邪见于是张罗起来，捡柴生火，好一阵忙碌。  
杀生丸站在一旁，留意着四周的情况。他离开现实五个月，不知当下又是何种形势。  
铃走到他的身旁，默默望着他，不说话。过去的几个月，杀生丸静如雕塑。邪见一直警告她，他的妖气传达着危险，让她不要靠得太近。杀生丸心中进行着的那场战斗，必定十分悲壮、十分惨烈。这一点，她非常明白，毕竟，她每天都会坐在他的对面，观察他身上一丝一毫的变化。从他蹙缩的眉头、轻颤的眼睑、低沉的呼吸、泛白的指节，她知道了所有。那场战斗，没有胜利与喜悦，只有紧张与压迫、痛苦与忍耐。有没有恐惧和绝望？她不得而知。即便有，他也不会表现出来。那场战斗没有发生在这个世界，却仍旧真实地给他留下了伤痛，也令她心痛。好久没有见到像现在这样平静的杀生丸大人，她想多看会儿。  
“铃，有话要说？”杀生丸回头，只见她的面容在星光下静谧恬淡，十分好看。  
“杀生丸大人，妖灵大圣爷爷问了铃一个问题，我不知怎么回答。”铃笑了笑，低下了头，似乎有些犹豫，但语气之中很是期待。她停顿了一会儿，鼓起了勇气，于是重新抬头看着杀生丸，故意学着妖灵大圣的声音，说：“铃，你是杀生丸的什么人？”  
说完，她局促地转开了视线。她记得当时并没有回答妖灵大圣，只是找了个借口慌忙跑开了。  
在杀生丸心里，她到底是什么人？铃的心里一直有这个问题。在成人礼上，枫问了这个问题。在带她离开之后，杀生丸也试图回答这个问题。可是，那时，她并没有在意，她最在乎的，是能够追随他，除此之外，别无他求。尽管她会在梦中幻想他回应她的爱慕，可是那仅仅停留在梦境。现实中，她只祈求能够每天见到他，能够留在他的身边，至于是以什么身份，她毫不关心，也无暇关心，她甚至刻意推辞了他的回答，为了能够延长这种单纯的陪伴的状态。  
然而，在“重新追随他”这个愿望成真之后，那个她一度抛在脑后的问题却渐渐闯入她的心头。她想知道更多，她想要更多。那种名为“爱”的感情令她不由自主地变得贪婪。离开村子之后的那天晚上，她没有让他说完的话，究竟是什么？她对他的爱慕藏都藏不住，一次次的脸红心跳，他一定都知道。那么他打算怎么回应？是感激她的心意但不能接受？还是，还是……她多希望她的感情能得到他的肯定，多希望他也在爱恋着她。她记得，他允许她随时提问，并许诺下次朔月一定会跟她讲明。可是，在那之后的第三天，他就因修炼爆碎牙而陷入深眠，她还没有准备好提问，而朔月也过去了一次又一次，他是否还记得当时的承诺？  
杀生丸看出了她的忐忑。那个问题，早在任何人提出之前，他就有了答案。只是因为她说需要一点时间等待心情平静，他才推迟了回答。不，不是。是因为他没能战胜心中那一点无聊的别扭，才没能在她作出选择之后立刻就告诉她。带她离开之后的那个晚上，他向她作了一个承诺。在他看来，那次对话，似乎就发生在几天前，可是，她却已经空等了五个月。他感到歉疚，甚至有些后怕。他暗下决心，不会再因为不确定的事情而耽误与她的时间了。  
“最重要的人。”他平静地说。  
铃的眼睛瞪大了，惊喜、震撼、感激，等等情绪都涌上心头。可是，激动之中，她却隐隐有那么一丝不满足。犬夜叉很重要，邪见也很重要，甚至奈落曾经也同样重要。那么，她的重要有什么不同？她越想就越感到不安与好奇。终于，她寻回杀生丸的目光，追着问：“是什么样的重要？”  
杀生丸不说话，只伸出手去，轻轻拾了她的手。这是他第一次真正地触碰她，不是为了保护她，也不是为了帮助她，就是为了向她传达自己的感情。肌肤相触的一瞬间，铃颤抖了一下。杀生丸感觉到铃呼吸加快，情绪激动，他的心跳也快起来。  
“杀生丸大人……”手上的触动迅速传递到她的心里，又蔓延到她的舌尖，令她失了语。夜色之下，她看不清杀生丸的眼睛，但知道他一直注视着自己。她迷离地望着那张有些模糊的脸，觉得自己双颊滚烫。  
杀生丸将铃的手握在手心，向她走近一步，那温暖醉人的香气就在他的鼻尖盘旋，他一低头就可以吻到。  
就在此时，火光亮了。暗夜的面纱褪去，他们的表情和心情都赤裸而现。  
铃立刻就看见了杀生丸的眼睛里那闪动着的异样的温柔，那样的温柔与她近在咫尺，甚至，还在向她慢慢靠近。难道说？难道说……她觉得自己就要醉了。  
“铃——快过来帮我一下！”邪见叫她，并没有发觉那两人周遭的暧昧。  
铃吓了一跳，急忙低头掩饰自己的羞涩。  
杀生丸有些不知所措。是抱紧她吻她，还是松开手让她走？哪一个是她希望的？  
“铃——”邪见又唤了一声。  
铃匆匆应了一声“马上”，缩回了手，她知道邪见可能正在往这边张望。她往后退了两步，然后紧张地偷偷瞅了一眼杀生丸，他的目光似乎还像刚才一样温柔而醉人，她怕自己真的醉倒，于是急忙逃开了，只留下一个不经意的笑颜。  
那个问题，她知道了一半答案——“最重要的人”——这已经让她十分开心。剩下的一半，她也有了一点猜想，就等下次邪见不在的时候再问吧！

绵绵不绝的微风吹散了迷离的梦境，无声无息的朝露化开了稀薄的睡意。金色的阳光从山峰之交逃逸出来，冲淡了蓝黑色的天幕。  
水边，一位女子正照着倒影梳洗。她身着水蓝色的和服，缎面上精细地绣着波纹，粼粼闪亮，洁白的垂樱一枝枝盛开在裙裾和衣袂，银色的腰带增添着素净和清幽。她哼着歌，对着水面扭过身体照了一照，又拉了拉衣角，心想：这身新和服真好看。  
“公主大人。”她的身后传来一个男子的声音。  
铃惊了一下，转身看见两个男人毕恭毕敬地看着她，他们都是农夫装扮，手上拿着锄头和弯刀。  
“是叫我吗？”铃不解地问。  
“是的，公主大人。”  
“我不是公主。”  
“那大小姐，请问……”  
“我也不是大小姐。”  
这回轮到那两人面面相觑，心想：“这样的衣着，不可能是普通女子吧？”  
“姑娘，你有没有看到一个男人从这里过去？他穿着绿色的长袍。”  
“没有。”铃说的是实话。  
“真的没有？不可能的。我们看着他往这里来了。”  
“真的没有。”  
“你既然不是公主或大小姐，就不要怪我们会对你不客气。快，说实话！”其中一人已经快要发怒。  
“没有看到就是没有看到。”铃也提高了声音，她讨厌别人不相信她。  
“你跟他是一伙的吧？看来一定要给你点苦头尝尝。”那人提了弯刀就要冲上来。  
铃下意识地往后退了一步，差点踩进水里。就在此时，鵺雀从天而降，张开宽大的翅膀，挡在她的身前。  
“等等！” 另一个人拉住前面的同伴，指着不远处的水面，说，“你看那是什么？”  
“就是它！还说你没有看见？臭丫头！”那两人各瞪了铃一眼，拎了工具，往那边走。  
铃急忙往那两人去的地方仔细看。那里水流有些急，河心露着一块石头，一棵青草被冲到这里，白色花苞低垂着，没有生气，狭长的叶子一半缠在石头上，一半浸在水里，飘飘摇摇，好像要被冲走。  
“并没有他们要找的什么人。”铃正想，却见那两人匆匆下水，捞起了那棵半死不活的草。  
不是在找人吗？怎么捞起草来了？“难道……那不是草？”铃恍然大悟。  
“请停下！”铃叫住他们，目光不离开那棵快要被捏碎的草，“你们把它带走，它会死的。”  
“本来就没想让它活着。”他们头也不回。  
“不行！”铃追上去，抓住二人的衣袖，求道，“这不是草。是个活……是个活物。”她想说“是个活着的妖怪”，却忍住了。  
那两人回头看了一眼铃，各一挥手，铃就被甩到一边，她的胳膊重重地撞在地上。他们还来不及说话，只听小夜尖叫一声，向二人俯冲过去。那两个男子见这凶猛的黑鸟露着利齿向自己飞来，不约而同地抡起武器，要将它赶走。小夜在空中一个急转，灵巧地躲过了他们的进攻。它繁密的羽毛直立起来，那原本就让人十分忌惮的健壮的身躯像是瞬时长大了一倍，显得愈发杀气凌人。  
倏地一条绿光闪过。二人胸前各挨了一记重鞭，“哎呦”一声向不同的方向飞了出去，再没了声音。那棵草掉在原地。  
“杀生丸大人，”她不用回头就知道那是谁，“他们死了吗？”  
“没有。” 杀生丸向她走来，“铃，你玩太久了。”  
邪见跟在后面，头上顶着一块鼓包。  
“杀生丸大人，他们想要带走这株花，不，这个妖怪。”铃边说，边起身走向那朵花，要指给杀生丸看。  
“诶？它死了！……”铃惊呼。眼前的植物已经彻底瘫软，尚未开放的花苞掉落枝头，蔫在地上，修长的叶子也变得枯黄。“杀生丸大人，我没能救它。”铃的声音里有哀伤。  
杀生丸对花草并不在意，那种弱小的妖气也不值得他驻足。只是，那样的忧伤，他不想看见。  
“铃。”  
铃仰起脸回头，只见杀生丸正优雅地抽出天生牙，淡淡的蓝光溢出刀鞘。她一时呆住了。  
“后退。”  
铃连忙往后退了两步。  
杀生丸利落地斜向下一挥，仿佛有无形的生命被斩于刀下。而后，天生牙静静地回鞘，像是根本就未被拔出。  
“杀生丸大人，您居然用了天生牙？邪见我真不敢相信。”  
“杀生丸大人，谢谢！”铃说完，又回去耐心地守着那棵植物。  
那棵原本已经没有生命的植物忽然发出了白光，耀得铃睁不开眼睛。  
待白光消逝，再回头时，植物已经不见，反倒是一位身着绿衣的男子合眼躺在那里。他的脸庞如雪一般白净，眉毛笔直纤细，鼻梁俊朗挺立，整张脸的轮廓比女子还要秀丽，深褐色长发用鹅黄色丝绦高高扎在脑后。  
“竟是这样美丽的人！”铃看得呆了，不禁感叹。  
“铃，走了。”杀生丸的声音里似乎有些不悦。  
“可是，杀生丸大人，他还没有醒。”  
杀生丸不回答，转身大步走了。


	19. “可以让我跟着你吗？”

铃看着杀生丸离去的身影，感觉到了一丝寒意。她顾不上那个绿衣妖怪，快步追了上去，直到发觉杀生丸好像放慢了脚步，才略微松了口气。  
“优子——”一个清亮的声音响起，“别走！”  
“咦？”铃回过头，看见那个绿衣男子正探着身子望着她，眉头紧锁，眼露祈求。  
“优子！”那男子又喊了一声，并翻身站了起来。  
“优子？”铃知道他认错了人，解释道，“您认错了。我叫铃。”  
那男子赶上前来，眼睛一直注视着铃。杀生丸转过身来，警惕地盯着他。那男子本想再走近一点，却察觉了杀生丸的警告，于是停在三步以外的地方，仍旧仔细打量着铃。  
这女孩子不施粉黛，清纯秀丽，周身散发着蓬勃的率真与朝气，虽不是绝色美人，但举手投足间自有一番魅力。她毫无戒备地看着这陌生的男子，珍珠一样的瞳仁里透射着发自内心的善意。  
他看着铃闪耀着阳光的明媚的眼睛，心里在想：太像了，真的太像了。  
“抱歉，我认错了。您和我认识的一个人太像了。”男子颔首致歉。  
杀生丸示意铃该走了。  
那男子却抢先又说：“我叫灌愁。是你救了我吗，美丽的铃？”他微微笑着，故意在“铃”这个字上拖长了音，显得温柔似水，那墨绿色的眸子好像注了酒，让人看一眼就醉了。  
铃被他刻意的温柔惹得红了脸，往后躲了一步，急忙说：“那个，是杀生丸大人救了你。”她说着，抬头看向杀生丸，像是求他救自己脱离窘境一般。  
杀生丸不回应，他正在考量这个男人的意图。  
“太像了！连脸红的样子都是那么像。”那个叫灌愁的男子心里想，“难道是优子的转世？”他不情愿地将视线转向铃身边那高大的男子，恭敬地问道：“杀生丸大人？就是您吗？请问您是铃小姐的兄长吗？”  
“你的眼睛瞎了啊？”邪见在一旁火冒三丈，大吼，“杀生丸大人是大妖怪，铃是人类，怎么可能会是兄妹？”  
“哦，那您是铃小姐的恋人吗？”灌愁依旧彬彬有礼。  
没有人回答。杀生丸不屑于回答，邪见不敢回答，铃羞于回答。  
“既然您不是铃小姐的兄长或恋人，那就没有必要寻得您的同意了。”灌愁迎着杀生丸冷漠的目光，带点自言自语地神色说道，俨然下定了某种决心。他不等杀生丸有所反应，便将视线转回铃的身上，问：“铃，可以让我跟着你吗？”  
“诶？为什么？您不是应该回自己家去吗？”  
“我没有家。我只是一棵四处漂泊的草，偶尔有好心的姑娘收留。”灌愁的眼睛里柔情四射，“铃，你是好心的姑娘，对不对？”  
铃听到这句话没有什么回应。  
这和当初的优子不一样。“难道认错了？”灌愁心想。  
杀生丸依旧不语，僵硬的表情中透出杀气，他伸手握住了爆碎牙的刀柄。——这放肆的杂碎妖怪，把铃当成了什么？把他杀生丸又当成了什么？  
“完了，杀生丸大人不是一般地生气。那小子真不知好歹，问那么些奇怪的问题，还擅自决定跟着铃。这回你死定了。真没想到能见到天生牙和爆碎牙砍在同一个人身上。”邪见在心里默念，眼睛眯成一条缝，等着看灌愁的下场。  
灌愁发现了杀生丸的杀意，本能地往后躲了一躲，同时问道：“您不是救了我吗？怎么？又要杀我？”  
随即，一重一轻两个声音同时响起：  
“你的命对我毫无用处。”这是杀生丸霸道的威胁。  
“杀生丸大人并不会随便杀人。”这是铃爽朗的天真。  
灌愁一时疑惑，暗自忖度：“怎么回事？这个大妖怪身上确是有着非比寻常的杀气，这女孩子却那么笃定地认为他不会杀我。莫非铃受着这妖怪的迷惑不成？”  
铃听到了杀生丸对灌愁充满敌意的宣告，脸上的笑意却不减反增。却是杀生丸，紧紧握着刀柄的手竟然松了开来，垂到身旁，尽管那脸上依旧肃杀可怖。  
“这又是为何？” 灌愁心中更加不解，想着，“铃竟然一点也不在意这妖怪说的话？杀生丸却竟然像是在服从她的指示？难道竟是这妖怪迷恋着铃？”  
铃的笑容像是那突破云海的阳光一般，在灌愁的心里投下了万丈霞光。他虽然看不透这二人的关系，也不确定他们是敌是友，但是仅凭着这眼前的笑容，他就不愿离去。就是这个笑容，那么像他的优子。在阴霾当中迷失了上百年，他终于又找回了自己的光源。  
“杀生丸大人，让灌愁大人一起上路吧！”铃请求道，心里想：既然能被人类所伤，那他的妖力肯定十分弱小，留他一人会有危险。  
杀生丸此刻的心情很不好。这个男人在第一次见铃的时候就出言轻薄，铃竟然还想让他留下。这个要求绝不答应。然而，杀生丸却没有时间处理这件事了。他闻到了那正快速靠近的气味。  
“喂，杀生丸——”高亢的叫声远远地传来。  
顷刻之后，一身红衣的犬夜叉跑出树林。  
“犬夜叉大人！”铃兴奋地朝他挥手。  
“还是一样慢。”杀生丸看着来到近处的犬夜叉，轻蔑地哼了一句。  
“你有什么资格说我？丢下一句‘有妖怪要来’就逃命去了的人。”犬夜叉的语气里也尽是嘲讽。  
“你这个半妖，怎么敢这样说杀生丸大人？告诉你有妖怪已经是仁慈了，杀生丸大人怎么会管你和人类的村子？”邪见来了精神。  
“是什么妖怪？”杀生丸的神情十分严肃。  
“你不知道？他们不是针对你去的吗？”  
“我今天心情很不好，不要跟我废话。”杀生丸的语气很沉，似乎是最后的警告。  
“哥哥——铃——”天空中飘来一个土黄色的船一样的东西，戈薇、弥勒和珊瑚坐在上面，正往下招手。  
他们缓缓地降到地面。“嘭”地一声，飞船变身成一只肥胖的狸猫妖怪。  
“戈薇大人，弥勒大人，珊瑚大人。”铃跑上前去和他们打招呼。四周立刻吵闹起寒暄的声音。  
“哥哥，你好像有点不高兴？”  
“我再问一遍，是什么妖怪？”杀生丸依旧冷眼看着犬夜叉。  
“是问你走后袭击村子的妖怪吗？” 戈薇接下了这个问题，“是个白紫色的妖怪，我们也不清楚是什么，只知道她的幻术很厉害。”  
幻术？是她？杀生丸对这个答案感到意外。  
“就是那个女人让你小子怕得躲了这么久吗？你也太弱了吧！我连铁碎牙都没有用，就……”  
“你杀了她？”杀生丸的眉间的怒气似乎就要爆发，所有人都不寒而栗。  
“她是你什么人？居然这么……”犬夜叉反问。  
“犬夜叉，你为什么不说清楚？”戈薇怒吼着打断犬夜叉的话，“坐下！”  
犬夜叉应声砸向地面，陷进土里，一时说不出话。  
“哥哥，让我来说。那个女妖带着一群妖怪突破了结界，然后用幻术迷惑了所有人，却故意放了犬夜叉。她对犬夜叉说，金发和褐发的妖怪要用犬夜叉作人质要挟你，并且要你小心蝙蝠。”戈薇顿了一下，看了看杀生丸的表情，接着说，“犬夜叉那时处于妖化状态，所以失手杀了她。”  
“用你要挟我？哼，真是看走眼了。”杀生丸沿着眼角斜视着仍旧趴在地上的犬夜叉。  
“刀刀斋爷爷说，你来找妖灵大圣修炼爆碎牙了。是这样吗？我们一直在附近等你。”戈薇继续说。  
“哦，犬夜叉，想投靠我这个兄长大人是吗？”  
“开什么玩笑！只是想问清楚到底是怎么回事。”犬夜叉艰难地爬出土坑，嘲讽道，“你这家伙没事也不会想着修炼爆碎牙吧？对付那个女人甚至连刀都用不上，肯定有别的妖怪。”  
“对付那个女人，你的刀的确没用。”  
“你说什么？”犬夜叉说着就要拔刀。  
“犬夜叉，还是好好说吧！”弥勒按住他的手，然后心平气和地向杀生丸请求道，“杀生丸，请你告诉我们吧！我们已经彻底离开村子，不能再回去了，我们想找出真相。”  
“不需要你们多管闲事。”  
“杀生丸大人，铃觉得您应该告诉大家。”铃出人意料地插嘴说道，“妖灵大圣爷爷说，如果三件神器重现人间，天地就可能覆灭。杀生丸大人，您不能一个人去应付这样的事。”  
众人被铃的话一怔。“三神器？”“天地覆灭？”  
杀生丸直视着铃的眼睛，那眼中是他不愿看到的深沉和严肃。铃今天一直挑战着他的忍耐力，如何就不能像对邪见那样对她发火？  
“如果杀生丸大人不想说，就让我来说吧！”铃的目光离开杀生丸的金眸，环视众人。  
“传说中的三件神器分别是天丛云剑、八咫镜和八尺琼勾玉。杀生丸大人的敌人正在寻找其中的天丛云剑。杀生丸大人正是因为这个才修炼爆碎牙的。”  
“三神器？虽然有很多传说，但是它们真的存在吗？从来没有人见过啊！”弥勒将信将疑。  
“杀生丸大人认为存在，就一定存在。”铃的语气十分坚定。  
“是什么人在找神器？”犬夜叉收敛起不恭的表情，认真地问，“神器在哪里？”  
“这个……铃不知道。”她犯了难，转头看着杀生丸。  
杀生丸不回答。  
“难道最近几起神社和寺庙被袭的事件就跟神器有关？”弥勒若有所思，“对方一定认为神器之类的应该藏在神社寺庙这样的地方。”  
杀生丸眉毛一扬。神社和寺庙被袭？那是他不知道的事情。  
“可是，那样的进攻看起来没什么特别，各种各样的妖怪使着各种各样的手段，不像是精心组织过的。”珊瑚说道。  
“所以更能掩人耳目。”弥勒解释着，“想想看，普通的妖怪如何敢直接进攻像伊势神宫那样巫女神官聚集的大神社？一定有十分重要的原因。”  
“那神器真的在神社或寺庙吗？”戈薇问道。  
“不知道。之前的传说根本没有指出神器的所在，甚至连神器存不存在都不明确。杀生丸，你真的确定他们在找三神器吗？”弥勒望着杀生丸，怀着十分微小的希望，期待着回答。  
杀生丸的目光依旧冷淡。  
“铃，邪见，走了。”他所想问的已经知道了答案。  
“喂，杀生丸——你妈叫你回去见她。别说我没告诉你啊！——”犬夜叉冲着已经走远的杀生丸亟亟喊道。


	20. “他可以留下”

“杀生丸大人，真的不要等犬夜叉一起吗？神器的事，多一个人不是多一份力吗？”邪见走在最前面，回头望着杀生丸，试探性地问。  
“邪见爷爷，不用问了。我们走得这么慢，犬夜叉大人要是想跟上来，应该早就追上了呢！”铃从阿哞背上探出头来，笑着跟邪见解释。虽然她希望杀生丸跟犬夜叉联手，但是她也知道他们都更喜欢各自为伍。  
杀生丸走在铃的身边，没有理睬邪见，他在心里整理着从犬夜叉那里得到的信息，注意力却不由自主地转移到了身后。他知道，那棵草还跟在后面，一直保持着十丈的距离，也不开口说话，自己快一分，他便快一分。是跟定铃了吗？真是让人讨厌。  
“铃，你跟邪见去找吃的。”杀生丸停下脚步，轻声地说。  
“是，杀生丸大人。”铃一早起来还没吃上半点食物，的确饿了。她跳下阿哞，带着邪见和小夜往树丛里跑去。  
杀生丸看着铃走远，然后转身盯着灌愁，他正往铃离开的方向张望，似乎也想跟过去。  
“你，在铃回来之前，走开。”杀生丸冷冷地下着命令。  
“我不是你的仆人，不需要服从你的指示。”灌愁竟是不卑不亢地回绝了他。  
“那就死吧。”杀生丸的指间亮起了光鞭。  
“杀了我，你要怎么向铃交待？”  
灌愁一句话戳到了杀生丸的软肋。的确，若是真的能取他性命，何必等到现在？  
“杀生丸，你可以杀我于无形，我知道。但是，不要以为我会惧怕你。”  
杀生丸冷哼了一声。  
“铃一定不是寻常人家的女孩子，你一定对她施了什么迷魂术，我要找出这来龙去脉，将她带回正常人的世界，过正常人的生活。”灌愁原本想说，优子去哪儿，他就去哪儿，可是转念一想，铃并不是优子，于是找了个借口。  
“正常人的生活？”杀生丸皱着眉，光鞭在指尖蠢蠢欲动。  
灌愁防备着杀生丸随时可能的出击，却冷不防见他杀气一散、一转身，一道白影就在树丛中消失得无影无踪。他正纳闷杀生丸去了哪里，忽听见鵺雀的一声尖叫，从铃的那边传来。  
莫非出了事？灌愁立即知晓了杀生丸的去意，也飞速往铃的方向跑去。

小夜伸展着宽阔的翅膀，悬停在空中，细长的尾巴弯成钓钩的形状。它头顶的翎羽笔直地挺立着，像是昭示着滔天的愤怒，那乌黑的眼睛里射出锋利的杀气，不容一点躲避的余地。小夜的身后，铃躺在地上，不省人事，手边滚落了一只熟透的果子，咬了一半。邪见蹲在她身边，万分焦急。  
“鵺雀，你竟然忘记了灭族之恨吗？竟然要保护人类吗？你的廉耻之心去了哪里？”与小夜相对的男子凶狠地斥责着它。那男子红发赤目，黑衣上绣着紫绿色羽毛图案。他的嘴角挂着一丝鲜血，眉头紧紧地皱着，似乎十分痛苦。他还想继续说些什么，心头却涌上一阵焦灼，痛苦难耐。他跪下身来，紧闭着眼睛，等待着身体里的剧毒慢慢褪去。  
“解药。”  
一个冰冷的声音传进他的耳朵，瞬时冻结了他全身的感官。他睁眼一看，只见一把冷光四溢的长刀正指着自己的脖子，刀的那头是一个白衣银发的男子，那面容无比俊俏，那气势无比肃杀。  
“你是妖怪？”他沙哑着声音，明知故问。  
“解药！”杀生丸再次命令。铃双唇发黑，中毒已深，性命攸关。虽然他有把握用自己的毒去压制对方的毒，就像当初解鵺雀的毒一样，但是那样会有风险，解药才是最快速最安全的途径。  
“你也想救那个人类？”他心里十分震惊，这样的大妖怪如何会与人类扯上关系？  
“你怎么敢跟杀生丸大人说这么多废话？快点把铃救醒啊！”邪见奔过来冲着那人喊，看起来比杀生丸还要着急。  
“那是我鸩族的杀手锏，无药可解。”那个叫鸩的妖怪冷漠地说完。  
杀生丸握刀的手更加用力，爆碎牙的刀锋贴上鸩的脖子。  
鸩斜眼瞅了一眼那刀，冷笑一声，嘴里涌出腥膻的鲜血，身体里的那股毒素已经势不可挡：“我鸩族全身都是剧毒，既毒别人，也毒自己，不用你动手，我今天也必死无疑。……人类杀害了我的妻儿，用他们的血肉炼制毒药，再用来对付妖怪。……这样的仇恨不共戴天。我一定要在死去之前，再拉上一个人类垫背。”  
杀生丸看着他，眼睛里看不出是怜悯还是不屑。他的心里十分焦急——若是没有解药，铃……  
他收回爆碎牙，迫切地想要去照看铃，一转身，却看见灌愁正跪在铃的身边，背对着这边，探着身子低着头，不知道在做什么。“那家伙趁人之危要做什么？”杀生丸怒气上涌，一跃上前，正要下杀手，却看到灌愁割破了手指，将那切口涌出的晶莹剔透的液体，一滴一滴喂入铃的口中。铃体内的毒渐渐淡了。  
鸩目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切。他不解，这四个妖怪，为什么全部都在庇护这个人类女人？他不解，为什么自己倾尽生命释放的毒素，竟然会被一个妖气比自己还弱的妖怪轻易化解？他的眼睛饱和着疑惑与不甘，渐渐变得空洞。他跪在原地，身体化作微尘，被风蚀去。  
“不要紧了。”灌愁收回手，松了一口气，“醒过来就好了。”  
“不要以为我会谢你。”杀生丸看他的眼神依然是冰冷的。  
“没想让你谢，只是想救优子……不，救铃。”灌愁看着铃笑了一笑，又望向杀生丸，料定他现在没有敌意，于是问，“你刚才想杀我吧？以为我要趁机把铃带走？你们到底是什么关系？”  
“与你无关。”杀生丸仍旧不解释。他见铃已无大碍，又察觉到了近处的某个气息，便转向邪见吩咐道：“邪见，你看着铃。”  
“是，杀生丸大人。您要离开吗？”邪见注视着杀生丸转身走开，心中疑惑：杀生丸大人竟然要丢下昏迷之中的铃吗？  
“就在那边。”  
杀生丸在三丈之外的一棵大树下站住，一只黑色的鸟从天而降，在他面前化作人形，向他行了跪礼。  
“喂，老妖怪，” 灌愁看着与杀生丸相对的鸟妖，小声地问邪见，“那边那只鸦天狗是谁？”  
“叫我邪见大人！”邪见觉得被冒犯，大声责怪。  
“别这么大声，吵到了铃，小心你的主人生气。”  
邪见一听，立即捂紧了嘴巴，恍惚间似乎杀生丸真的用冰刃一样的眼神警告了他。  
“说吧，他是谁？”  
“不知道。”邪见对灌愁没有什么好感，根本不想回答他的问题。  
“那杀生丸掳走铃带在身边是为了什么？”灌愁干脆换了个问题。  
“什么‘掳走’？杀生丸大人怎么会做这种事？铃都跟着我们七年多了。”邪见跳起来，急切地要维护主人的形象。  
铃像是被邪见尖利的声音吵到，轻轻皱了皱眉，嘴唇微微动了一动：“杀生丸，大人……”她慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
“铃，没事了，我为你解了毒。”灌愁看着她，微笑。  
“是你，灌愁大人。”铃隐约想起晕倒之前的事情，才知道原来是中了毒，也知道了是灌愁救了自己，于是道谢，“谢谢您！”  
灌愁似乎听到这声音里有些许失落，这又与优子不一样——优子看见他，高兴还来不及。  
“以后不要叫我‘大人’了吧。”  
“那叫什么？”铃坐起身来，已经完全清醒了。  
“就叫‘灌愁’。‘大人’这样的敬称是关系很疏远的人之间的称呼。”灌愁的眼神里流露着期待，他多想听优子再叫他的名字。  
“疏远？是吗？可是我对杀生丸大人一直用的是‘大人’啊！”铃纯净的眼睛不解地看着灌愁。  
“铃。”杀生丸不知何时走了回来。鸦天狗已不知所踪。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃回头，对杀生丸露出灿烂的一笑，向他叙述之前发生的事情，“我吃了个好奇怪的果子，然后就晕倒了。”  
“我要回西国。”杀生丸说着，走到铃的身边，看她站起身来，“你愿意，跟我一起吗？”  
“当然愿意！您去哪里，我就去哪里。”铃开心地说，中毒的事已被遗忘，“我去找阿哞。”  
铃说着要往回去的路上跑，刚迈出一步，却感觉有一只大手揽住了自己的腰，然后双脚就不由自主地离了地。  
“杀生丸大人？”她惊愕地看着近在咫尺的杀生丸，身体僵硬地贴在他右肩的毛团上，双手合在胸前，无处可措。  
“去西国。”杀生丸没有迎合她的目光，望着前路，越飞越高。  
铃心里一阵翻腾：“杀生丸大人说的‘跟我一起’，原来是这个意思吗？”她微微低头，正看见身下山川树林急速退却，丝丝细云飘荡在裙边。这种感觉和骑着阿哞飞行是完全不一样的，她忽觉得一阵昏愦，双手不由自主地抓紧了杀生丸的护甲。  
“还好吗？”杀生丸觉察到她的不适。  
“嗯，没事。”铃将视线从脚下收回，镇定下来，“刚才有点不习惯，现在好了。”铃的确好些了，但是并不松手。或者说，她的身体僵硬得根本动弹不得，松不开手。  
她曾无数次地幻想能够在这么近的距离看看杀生丸，如今如愿以偿，却紧张窘迫得连动动手指都不能够，连那最机灵的眼睛也不听使唤，明明想将他瞧个仔细，目光却像碰了炭火一般逃离开去。她甚至觉得自己的脑子已经停止工作了，所能想起的只有空白一片。  
“铃，怎么了？”杀生丸回过头看着她，环在铃腰间的手臂轻轻加了些力道。铃那急速的心跳听得更加清楚了。  
“没事！……”铃感觉自己的心就要跳出喉咙。横竖是掩饰不了了吧？铃索性闭上眼，大胆地将头靠在了杀生丸的肩上。  
不知为何，这个更加亲密的举动反而让她的心跳平静下来，身体也渐渐不再僵硬。原来杀生丸大人的臂弯这么温暖，杀生丸大人的气味这么清香。清风温柔地抚过她的面颊，阳光在她的红晕上碎成一星一点。她十分喜欢这样的感觉。  
“杀生丸大人，邪见爷爷他们，能跟上吗？”铃突然想起被他们甩在后面的人。  
“嗯。”  
“包括灌愁哥哥？”铃又问，“您会让他走吗？”  
杀生丸心弦一紧：“哥哥？这就是铃对他新的称呼？这是已经打算让他留下了吗？”他其实料定灌愁会跟着，就是不想让她和他同乘，所以才带着她先走。但他心中不悦，故意问：“铃，邪见和小夜都是随从。灌愁是什么？”  
“灌愁哥哥刚刚救了我，作为回报，我们应该保护……”话没说完，铃想到，该回报灌愁的是自己，能保护他的却是杀生丸，她怎能让杀生丸去帮她回报别人呢？怎么就说出了这么不妥当的话？  
杀生丸却没有在意这种不妥当，只问：“如果是健太救了你，你会同意他跟着吗？”  
“当然不会！”如果是健太，她会用别的方式回报，但绝对不会报以暧昧。她想了一下，明白了杀生丸想说的意思，又说：“灌愁哥哥心里有别的一个人，和健太君不一样。”  
铃想要做的事情，杀生丸很难反对，他沉默了一会儿，说：“他可以留下。”既然她知道厉害关系，那就够了。并且，他想起刚才灌愁给铃解毒的场景，觉得让他留下也不是一无是处。不过，他仍然表达了自己的另一层顾虑：“但是，铃，你要把所有落难的妖怪都救回来带在身边吗？”  
铃听出了杀生丸话语中的些许反对，但是无法给出他想要的回答。先是小夜，后是灌愁，下一次再遇上受伤的人或妖，她还是会去救的。  
“在弱肉强食的世界，过分的庇护有害无利。”  
“过分的庇护……”铃仔细想着杀生丸话中的意味，最后说，“我知道了。”


	21. “汝必须保她性命！”

云雾缭绕的天空中，金碧辉煌的宫殿若隐若现，每一级天梯上都站着守卫。最高处的华堂上正襟危坐着一位银发女子。她衣着高贵，白底单衣上渲染着紫色飞云，上绣着金色蝴蝶，蓝色的披风镶着雪白的皮毛，飘摇曳地，玉制的发簪将长发分成两束留在身后。她紫色的双唇似乎永远勾勒着笑意，金眸里却又似乎永远闪烁着冷漠。她的额上有着与杀生丸一模一样的靛青色月印，脸颊上的紫红色闪电形妖纹平添了冷艳。  
“杀生丸，汝改吃素了吗？怎么带着棵鹭草？”她金色的目光如流水一般不经意地淌过堂下站着的灌愁。  
“您知道我是鹭草？”灌愁惊愕至极。  
凌月仙姬却没有再理他，只慵懒地看着小夜：“哦，还把鵺雀养在身边，胆子甚大。汝若是被鵺雀杀了，为母可是会伤心的。” 那声音轻盈婉转，不含一丝担忧和关切，反倒泛着冰冷的笑意。  
铃轻轻笑了一下，跟邪见交换了一个眼神：“邪见爷爷，仙姬夫人还是和以前一样呢！”  
“这是上次见过的那个小姑娘吗？出落得真是标致。”凌月仙姬的视线在铃的身上停留了一会儿，又转向了杀生丸，“她是你什么人呢？”  
杀生丸感觉所有人都望向了自己，尤其觉察到了铃的目光——她也问了这个问题，他还没有完整地回答。可是，他并没有作声——若是说了，母亲一定会追着铃问个没完。  
凌月仙姬并不指望他会答，只接着说：“不过，没有九尾狐总大将的女儿漂亮，那丫头美艳得让我都有些嫉妒。叫什么来着？醉心？嗯。”  
“原来那个叫醉心的女人是九尾狐族的少主。杀生丸大人怎么从来没有说过？”邪见一声不吭，心里细想。  
“说起来，杀生丸，她来找过汝两次。一年前一次，手上受了伤；那半年之后又一次，又受了伤。吾以为汝跟她在一起的。怎么，还是不愿意理她？汝都对人家做出那样的事了。那丫头可等了汝三百年哪，算是精诚所至了呢！”凌月仙姬漫不经心地看着杀生丸，眼睛里流露出一种难以捉摸的戏谑。  
邪见一听此话，心中止不住好奇：“三百年？那时杀生丸大人应该还是少年的模样吧？那个狐妖的年纪大约也就相当于人类十岁。难道杀生丸大人对那样的小女孩做出了什么事吗？真看不出来啊……”  
“邪见。”杀生丸回头，毒箭一样的目光贯穿了他的心脏。  
“啊，杀生丸大人！邪见我什么也没想。”邪见扑通一声跪下，冷汗涔涔。  
“邪见爷爷，您在想什么呢？杀生丸大人怎么可能欺负女孩子？一定是仙姬夫人说笑的。”铃弯下腰探问邪见，轻轻笑着。  
“小妖怪，你想得不错。”凌月仙姬无视邪见的恐慌，用略带赞赏的语气说道，顺道瞅了瞅铃脸上冻结的笑容，觉得有趣。  
杀生丸转过头来看着他那冷笑着的母亲，心里怒气翻滚，却又发作不得，只气冲冲地说了一句：“叫我回来，有什么事？”  
“汝忘了为母的嘱咐，当然要叫汝回来领下杖责。”凌月仙姬嘴角的笑意略微收敛。  
“杖责？” 邪见一听，急忙恭敬地上前辩解，头上冷汗未干，“仙姬夫人，您恐怕有所误会，杀生丸大人怎么会忘记您的嘱托？”虽然不知所为何事，但是若能为杀生丸大人辩护，也算将功补过。  
“小妖怪，汝知道什么？醉心伤成甚样，吾亲眼所见。”凌月仙姬直直地看着杀生丸，“杀生丸，不是叫汝救她性命么？将为母的话当成耳旁风了么？”  
杀生丸没有说话。却是铃走上前回话：“仙姬夫人，杀生丸大人当时并不在场，没有办法救醉心大人。”  
“这不是借口。小丫头，汝求情也没有用呢！吾今天定要教训一下这个不听话的儿子。”凌月仙姬说完，站起身来，向杀生丸吩咐道，“汝跟我进来。”  
杀生丸站在原地，看着那个冷艳而优雅的背影消失在帘后。  
“杀生丸大人？”邪见硬着头皮叫他的主人。  
“邪见，你和铃留在这里。如果那棵草不规矩，就烧了他。”杀生丸一字一句地说完，也走向内室。

“到底跟过来了，还算听话。” 凌月仙姬踏进一间堂皇而阴森的大殿。  
“你有什么要说？”杀生丸也进到殿内。  
“这次醉心的事，吾不再追究。但是下次，汝必须保她性命！”凌月仙姬回头看着杀生丸，神情严肃。  
“她已经死了。”杀生丸冷淡地应答。  
“正因为死过一次，才要汝保护她。”凌月仙姬的话让杀生丸警觉起来。难道醉心还活着？  
“记得三百年前为母说过的话？‘汝不管如何不喜欢她，都不可伤她性命，必要时还要救她。’知道是为什么？”  
杀生丸只记得当时母亲蛮横地给自己下了命令，根本没有任何解释。  
“三百年前九尾狐族遭到冥界叛军的入侵，流云牺牲自己，保护了醉心。她嘱托吾，要照顾她的女儿……”  
“那是你们的事，与我无关。”杀生丸打断母亲的叙述，这样的故事他毫无兴趣，“我来是要问三神器的事。你可知道？”  
“三神器？”凌月仙姬的眉心略略一闪——鸦天狗的情报不假，他果然在关注神器之事。但她随即又恢复平静，说道：“先说三神器也无妨。”  
她转身背对杀生丸，仰头望着一面壁画，上面画着数只白犬，腾云驾雾，威仪英武。  
“知道上面画的是什么吗？”她的声音又带上了那种朦胧的笑意。  
“我族的祖先。”杀生丸看着上面笔迹最新的一只白犬，那是他的父亲。  
“确切的说，是母亲吾这一族的祖先。”凌月仙姬更正道。的确，那画上的巨犬大多都有着靛青色的月印，那正是凌月仙姬一族的标志。  
“三神器原本在一处，汝知道的吧？”凌月仙姬两手交叠，淡然自若。  
“嗯。”  
“后来这上面的一位老祖宗把它们拆开，想分别扔到不同的地方。”她的语气平静至极，就像是陈述着日常琐事一般。杀生丸却惊讶万分——怎么以前从未有人告诉他神器竟与犬族有关？  
“汝知道是谁吗？”凌月仙姬笑着，似乎在等着讽刺杀生丸的无知。  
杀生丸默不作声，不配合母亲的游戏。  
“连猜都不愿意？这么明显呢！”凌月仙姬摇了摇头，“嘴里叼着剑的那个。”  
画上果然有一只嘴含利剑的巨犬。他的形体比其他几只更加庞大，仪态也更加威猛，头上的月印和妖纹冷峻之至，渗透着让其他同在画上的犬妖相形见绌的气势。  
“那是为母的祖父，和汝一样，得到了专属自己的刀。”  
杀生丸十分诧异，他知道自己的曾祖父是另一个得到妖力之刀之人，却不知他竟与神器有所牵连。  
“现在后悔当初不听为母讲故事了么？整天就念叨着超越父亲，对母亲却不管不问。”  
“你何尝跟我讲过他的事？” 杀生丸不耐烦母亲的怨念，“说神器的事。”  
“他老人家见不得神器呆在一处，二话不说就给拆了。他自己去了一趟冥界，把天丛云剑扔了，回来的时候八咫镜和八尺琼勾玉都不知去了哪里，心下郁闷，就死了。”  
“说清楚。”  
“祖父自己都没有跟家人说清楚，为母那时那么小，怎么可能记得？吾又不是汝，只对强大的力量有兴趣，为母的兴趣可是很多的，忙不过来呢。”凌月仙姬语调悠闲，怡然自得。  
“神器的传说又是怎么回事？”杀生丸不喜这样的念叨，急忙将话题拉回。  
“他不想让人知道自己把神器搞丢了，就随便诌了几个故事。”凌月仙姬似乎十分享受儿子脸上那种无语又无奈的表情。  
“你在消遣我吗？”杀生丸按捺着怒意。  
“要跟为母发火吗？后面的故事就不讲给汝听了。”  
杀生丸脸上绷紧的肌肉极其不情愿地松弛下来。  
“乖！三百年前，冥界发生了一场暴乱。那些游魂不知怎么找到了被困在冥界黑暗深处的天丛云剑，从剑那里得知玉和镜分别在九尾狐族和人类的手里。”凌月仙姬顿了一下，十分满意地看着杀生丸脸上现出的惊愕之色。  
九尾狐族？人类？  
“游魂袭击了九尾狐族，几乎将其全灭。后来你的父亲赶去，斩杀了冥界叛军。”  
父亲与九尾狐族的这件事，杀生丸也知道，只是从来不曾想过竟与神器有关。  
“玉呢？”  
“消失了。之前狐族凭借八尺琼勾玉练得了强大的幻术，一时称霸一方。外人只道他们实力如斯，却不知有玉相助。但在那一战之后他们的幻术就大不如从前，再也没有回复到先前的强盛。”  
杀生丸在脑中默默整合得到的信息：三百年内没有发生过大的事端，所以现在剑还在冥界，玉已经不知去向，而镜在人类手中。  
这样的答案他始料未及。  
“杀生丸，现在来说说九尾狐吧。” 凌月仙姬钓钩一样的声音将沉思中的杀生丸叫回现实，“吾派人打探了许久也不知狐族发生了何事，似乎相当复杂，相当严重。汝大可以不理会狐族的琐事。只是，若醉心死了，汝定会后悔莫及。到时不要怪为母没有提醒过汝。”

正殿之上，铃在石阶上望着远方出神，身旁站着小夜；灌愁在角落里靠着柱子闭目养神；邪见举着人头杖，警惕着灌愁，他也看出来了，这人看铃的眼神很怪。  
“铃，你记得你的家人吗？”灌愁突然睁眼问道，他要弄清楚这个跟优子如此相似的女孩的身世。  
“当然，我一刻也没有忘记过爹爹妈妈和哥哥。”铃不明白为什么灌愁会问这个问题。  
“杀生丸让你回去见过他们吗？”灌愁仍当铃是被杀生丸强留在身边，只想问清楚她到底受着多大的束缚与迷惑。  
邪见将人头杖往灌愁跟前一横，吼道：“你退后点。铃的家人在她小时候就被强盗杀死了，见什么见？”  
灌愁对这个回答感到震惊，但是转念又觉得可能是杀生丸的托辞。“杀生丸这样告诉你的吗？你不觉得这可能是他的谎话吗？故意这样说，好让你留在他的身边，只能依靠他？……”  
铃不等灌愁说完就不住地摇头：“不是这样！我亲眼看着亲人被杀死，全家只剩我一个人活了下来。我那时孤苦无依，幸好遇到了杀生丸大人。后来我被狼群咬死，是杀生丸大人用天生牙救活了我。灌愁哥哥，杀生丸大人也是用天生牙救的你。”  
这是真相吗？  
“那他为什么要把你带在身边？你一个弱女子，跟着妖怪会有很多危险。他不为你考虑吗？”  
“杀生丸大人当然为我考虑。杀生丸大人把我托付给了巫女婆婆，我在村子里生活了六年多。”  
“他最后还是将你带走了，不是吗？说到底还是不愿意让你过正常人的生活。铃，我怀疑他封印了你的记忆，要用你……”  
“是我决定跟杀生丸大人走的。”铃更加认真了，清澈的眼睛里跃动着坚决与恳切。她解释道：“灌愁哥哥，你好像对杀生丸大人有什么误会。请你不要那样想。杀生丸大人和邪见爷爷是我在世上最亲的人，无论是什么样的处境，我都会跟他们在一起。”  
“铃，邪见，走了。”杀生丸不知何时回到了殿上，凌月仙姬站在他的身后。  
灌愁和铃的谈话，杀生丸虽未全部听到，但也猜到了八九分。那鹭草莫不是以为铃和那叫优子的女人有什么联系？铃又想起了那些忧伤的往事，全都是他的挑拨。  
“以后再跟铃提家人的事，就走人。”杀生丸狠狠地警告了灌愁。  
凌月仙姬看着众人离开，嘴角扬起笑意，眼中的担忧稍纵即逝。  
“杀生丸，不想让丫头被抢走，就快些把她吃掉好了，最好快快生个半妖给为母玩玩。”游丝一般细小的话音刚落，她就听到了一个极闷极小的声音从已经走远的杀生丸脚下传来——她的儿子踩碎了一级石阶。然后是那小妖怪惶恐地尖叫：“杀生丸大人，邪见又做错什么事了吗？请您原谅！杀生丸大人，等等！杀生丸大人……”


	22. “知道是何种重要了吗？”

海边。潮水刚退。天空的神色并不友好，惹得海面也一同阴沉着脸。湿漉漉的山岛耸峙，阻击着浪涛的前仆后继。  
沙滩上，一个水蓝色的身影恣意奔跑着，身后一串调皮的脚印里溢满了银铃般的笑声。她时不时捡起一块贝壳，举过头顶，向盘旋在身边的鵺雀炫耀。  
不远处，一只绿色的小妖怪仰躺在沙滩上，额上的皱纹嵌进了疲意，显得更加衰老。  
更远处，一身白衣的贵公子站在高处，正凝望着远方，那里海风呼啸，激流暗涌。他的脸上冷若冰霜，内心的情绪无迹可寻。  
与那白衣公子远远相对的另一边，一位绿衣男子也站立在礁石之上，手里握着一卷画轴，沉默不语，他看着的是沙滩上的那一缕蓝。  
“铃的身世真如他们所说吗？若是，那么铃身为普通的山村女子，为何会受到杀生丸这大妖怪的眷顾？若不是，那这个谎言也未免太过完美。真是杀生丸救下了铃吗？那时铃还是个小孩子，杀生丸到底图什么？还有，鵺雀这样危险的妖怪竟与她形影不离，像是在保护她，这又是为何？……铃和优子，从长相到性格都那么相似。她究竟是不是优子的转世？优子，是不是你回来见我了？”  
灌愁的目光追随着沙滩上那青春洋溢的身影，她青丝飞扬，顾盼生辉，在她的身上，他仿佛看见了全世界的纯洁与美好。“在这样压抑的环境下还能这么开心？真的像太阳一样。”灌愁这样想着，向天空看了一眼，那沉闷的乌云似乎淡了些许。曾经的优子也是这样令他感到温暖。他的脸上显出浅浅的笑靥，不自觉。  
那个女子捧着一个什么东西，往那白衣妖怪的方向去了。  
“杀生丸大人，看，这片沙滩上最美的一个贝壳！”铃伸直双手，笑着将那个朱红色的贝壳呈到杀生丸面前，粉嫩的脸蛋上粘着金沙，“我第一次来海边，这里好多宝贝。”  
“铃。”杀生丸看着那张纯净的笑脸，欲言又止。  
“我知道您要说什么。”她收起贝壳，往前走了一步，笑意不见。  
“从仙姬夫人那里离开后，杀生丸大人就不太开心。您问过仙姬夫人神器的事了吗？您在担心敌人会找到神器吗？”铃直视着杀生丸的眼睛，那金眸里的情绪她了然于胸。  
“那种事，担心也没有用。”他否定了她的猜测。  
“咦？不是神器吗？那您是担心我吗？担心带着我会有危险？”  
她捕捉到了他眼中一瞬间的闪躲。  
“杀生丸大人，铃的生命十分短暂，所以与您在一起的每一天都十分宝贵。我不会因为害怕危险就与您分离。如果活下去意味着离开您，那我宁愿放弃生命。”  
杀生丸的目光强烈地震动了。而铃并不等它停息，只是更加笃定地直视着那与金眸相连的心，更加坚定地说：  
“我希望与杀生丸大人一起战斗！我不会成为您的负担，我会为您献上自己的力量甚至生命。我要永远跟您在一起。永远对我来说就是整个生命那么长，长几十年和短几十年都没有关系。如果有一天我不幸丧命，那请您记得，我愉快地度过了和您在一起的每一天，无怨无悔。”  
杀生丸的眼睛里流露着复杂的情感，然而那深沉的目光太过醇烈，分不清藏着的是怜惜，是震撼，是责怪，还是心痛。他伸手抚上铃的脸，为她拨去了腮边的沙砾。铃的双颊忽地红了，她害羞得想躲。杀生丸的另一只手却揽住了她，同时整个人凑到她跟前，不等她反应，他就低头吻住了她的唇。  
铃觉得自己的呼吸都停止了，杀生丸的气息将她整个包围，她的心乱了。  
杀生丸的吻不长不短，不深不浅，正好让铃明白了他的心意。  
“知道是何种重要了吗？”他在她耳边轻声问道。  
“是。”杀生丸大人所想的，和她所想的，原是一样的。  
“你不是我的负担，你是我的责任。我会保护你，不会让你有危险。我所烦闷的，是必须为其他事情牺牲和你在一起的时间，并且无法预计。”杀生丸停顿了一下，愈发收紧了怀抱，并换上严厉的语气接着说，“放弃生命这个想法，你绝对不能有。我们的时间太短，你绝对不可以那么做，绝对不行，绝不原谅！”  
“是。”她陷在他的怀抱里，只觉心中温暖，无比幸福。  
许久，她仰头看着他的眼睛，楚楚动人，说：“杀生丸大人，铃也不愿意为其他事情牺牲与您在一起的时间，所以，不要再送我走，可以吗？”  
“不会让你离开。除非你自己要走。”  
“我不会离开。除非您讨厌我。”铃学着他的句式，俏皮地答应。  
水天之间裂开了蓝色的晴空。

“邪见爷爷，您是不是不舒服？是生病了，还是累了？”铃坐在阿哞背上，俯下身，关切地看着喘着粗气蹒跚而行的邪见。  
“铃……别乱说……”邪见一手扶着阿哞的腿，一手撑着人头杖，上气不接下气地说，“我邪见追随杀生丸大人……从不生病，从不喊累……区区……人类，不要小看我。”  
“邪见爷爷，累了就累了，不要不承认。您上来坐吧！”铃说着，向邪见伸出了手。  
邪见早就想停下休息了，只是不敢向主人提出，硬是提着一把骨头勉强跟着，这下听见铃要让自己骑上阿哞，更恨不得立即跳上去，可是他还是不敢——在得到杀生丸的同意之前绝对不敢，哪怕是铃的好意。  
“杀生丸大人，邪见可以吗？”他怯生生地望着前方银发飘扬的背影。  
杀生丸沉默。  
“完蛋了，果然不该跟杀生丸大人提这个要求。这下要死了。”邪见心灰意冷。  
正在邪见暗自伤神的时候，一双柔软纤细的手托着他的身体，将他抱了起来。他还没来得及说话，又被轻轻地放下，阿哞背上软和的垫子就在他的身下。他一回头，竟然是铃，那丫头不知什么时候跳到了地上，反把自己举了上来。  
“邪见爷爷，您歇会儿！”铃笑着说，不忘吩咐小夜不要欺负他。  
邪见这回更是吓得失魂落魄：没有得到杀生丸大人的允许就占了铃的位置，爆碎牙立刻就会劈过来了吧？可奇怪的是，杀生丸大人好像没有很生气。小命是保住了吗？是铃的原因吗？  
“邪见爷爷，您真的没有生病吗？为什么从妖灵大圣爷爷那里出来之后，您就一直无精打采？”铃牵着缰绳，走在阿哞身边。  
灌愁本来在队伍末尾，这下已经悄悄绕到了铃的旁边。  
“妖怪可是从来不生病的。以前从来没有这样过，这下突然老态毕现，难道真是要死了？杀生丸大人，邪见我舍不得您……”邪见刚刚平稳了呼吸，说到这里，不禁嚎啕起来。  
铃见邪见伤心欲绝，也一阵心酸，说不出话。  
“邪见，闭嘴。”杀生丸严厉地命令道。  
“杀生丸大人，可是邪见我很伤心……”邪见仍然涕泗横流，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“因为人类的畏惧之心已经很弱了。”杀生丸是解释给铃听的。  
“嗯？这样吗？朴仙翁说的是真的？邪见我真的会因为人类的原因而死掉吗？”邪见知道自己力量减弱的缘由之后更加绝望。  
“邪见爷爷……”铃看着邪见痛苦的样子，心里难受，畏惧之心的事情，她知道，也明白这很可能无力回天。  
“铃，他暂时死不了。”杀生丸听出铃的伤心，安慰她道。  
铃的心里仍旧悲伤，如烟的眉轻轻蹙着，眼睛里闪烁着担忧。她问：“杀生丸大人，还有灌愁哥哥，你们会有事吗？”  
这次是邪见抢先开口，却是冲着灌愁：“杀生丸大人是强大的大妖怪，不受影响是理所当然的。倒是你，为什么你也没事？”  
铃和小夜的目光迅速聚集到灌愁的身上，连杀生丸似乎也微微回了下头。  
一路上，灌愁本来只是个被忽略的存在，只有铃时不时地对他笑笑，说些无关紧要的话。现在突然所有的注意力都聚到了自己的身上，他一时感觉压力甚大。  
“你最好说实话，杀生丸大人可是什么都知道，你瞒不过的。”邪见看灌愁语塞，料定他藏着什么秘密。  
“罢了，反正早晚你们也会知道的。”灌愁轻轻叹了口气，接着说，“正如仙姬夫人所说，我的真身是一棵鹭草。本来应该长在仙界，但我因为要寻找一样重要的东西而留在人间。找到了，我就会开花，就会离开轮回。我不是妖怪，自然不受人类畏惧之心的制约。”  
“原来灌愁哥哥是仙草！”铃赞叹道，心想，这大约是第一次见到仙草。  
“胡说！如果是仙草，人类为什么要追杀你？”邪见继续斥问。  
“自从我的休眠被他们扰乱的那一刻起，我就在想这个问题。直到刚才，我终于知道了原因。”灌愁若有所思，“听你们所说，人类的畏惧之心在减弱。我可以猜想是人类要与妖怪作战吗？如果是这样，他们觊觎我的力量也就顺理成章了。”  
“你有什么力量？不是都被人类杀死了吗？”邪见的眼睛眯成一条缝，不屑地说道。  
“我说过了，他们趁我休眠的时候偷袭。如果是正常情况，人类可伤不了我。至于我的力量，你们不是见过我怎么解毒了吗？”灌愁抿着嘴，对铃笑笑，又接着说，“但是他们显然不是想让我为他们治伤解毒，只是想把我这棵草带回去煮水喝掉，增加一些神力，好对付妖怪罢了。”  
“吃了你可以长生吗？”邪见来了精神，似乎在盘算什么。  
“不可以。”灌愁睨了一眼邪见，嘲讽了一下他的企图。  
“开花了呢？”邪见不死心。  
“我努力了两百多年都不行，你怕是等不到了。”  
“邪见爷爷，您怎么可以想吃掉灌愁哥哥呢？”铃皱着眉怪罪邪见。接着，她又回过头问灌愁：“灌愁哥哥，你在找什么？”  
“我要找的……”灌愁有些犹豫，“是人间最珍贵的情感。”  
“那是什么？”  
灌愁看着眼前女子澄澈的眼睛，那双眼睛总是让他想起优子，他心里的某个角落亮了起来。他说：“是真爱。铃，你……”  
“铃，你过来。”灌愁的话没有来得及说完，杀生丸叫走了铃。  
“灌愁哥哥，我当然会跟你一起找。你一定会找到的。我也想看你开的花。”铃小步跑向杀生丸，同时歪着头对灌愁笑着说。  
“‘一起找’吗？其实我想问的是，你愿不愿意给。……”刚这么一想，灌愁就意识到，他又认错了。给与他深爱的人是优子，而优子已经不在了。他望着铃的背影，陷入对优子的深深忧思。


	23. “是个长着八条狐狸尾巴的女妖”

“前面就是伊势神宫了。” 弥勒指着远处鳞次栉比的建筑群，对大家说，“一会儿我和戈薇大人去打听消息。犬夜叉和珊瑚就留在这里。”  
“嗯。我换上巫女服。”  
“就你们两个人去没关系吗？万一有危险怎么办”犬夜叉问。  
“放心吧，犬夜叉。这里没有妖怪敢来。”戈薇摆了摆手，说，“到是你，不要被村民看到啊，尤其是不要被神宫的人发现。”  
“竟然让我躲起来……”犬夜叉气得眉毛直跳。  
戈薇不理会犬夜叉的不满，换好衣服，跟弥勒一道走出密林。  
“弥勒君，你说他们会告诉我们吗？那场战斗怎么说也是伊势神宫内部的事吧？”戈薇面带愁容。  
“嗯，的确是。而且听说死了好几个神官和巫女，虽然不至于影响神宫的实力，但也是相当不光彩的事。”弥勒同样忧心忡忡，“另外，就算神器藏在神宫，他们也绝对不会告诉我们。”  
“那我们要问什么呢？”  
“尽量打听些细节吧，说不定会有那些妖怪的线索。”  
二人说着，神宫已近在眼前。  
“二位留步。”一名神官模样的男子从院内走出，将他们阻在大门之外。  
“神官大人。”弥勒向来人深鞠一躬。  
“法师大人。”对方回礼，“您来敝社有何贵干？”  
“鄙人弥勒，久仰神道教天照大神的美名，特意请这位巫女大人引荐，前来拜谒。”弥勒往旁边让了一让。戈薇与神官相互行礼。  
“神道教与佛教互不干涉，法师您请回吧！”神官微微俯身，意为送客。  
“戈薇大人，您看这……”弥勒忙请出戈薇。  
戈薇完全没有想到自己会被拒在门外，匆匆想了个借口：“神官大人。弥勒法师对神道教教义深感兴趣，希望能与神宫的神官有深入的探讨，这对佛教和神道教的发展都是有益的。请您代为通报。”  
“这位就是名叫戈薇的巫女？”神官深邃的眼睛直视着戈薇。  
“是。我是戈薇。” 戈薇一听对方知道自己的名字，心下松了一口气。  
“听说戈薇大人毁灭了四魂之玉，敝社当时还派人前往拜见，却得知您已经离开，真正是无缘的巧合。”  
这番话说得戈薇信心倍增。  
“可是，既然您已经嫁为人妻，就不再是我神道教的巫女。还请您以后不要再作巫女装扮，若是有妖怪寻仇，以您现在的力量可是应对不来的。”神官诚恳地劝诫道。  
戈薇未曾料到对方看出自己灵力尽失，惊得说不出话。弥勒也愣在原处，没了主意。  
“我实不知您二位来此是何缘故，只是您二位都不是我教信徒，就请恕我不敢贸然相让。请回吧！”  
“可是……”戈薇欲上前继续相求。  
弥勒拉住了她。“神官大人，打扰了。”他鞠了一躬，退下石阶。

“弥勒君，为什么就这样走了？”戈薇有些不甘心。  
“他的理由很充分，我们没有借口再留下去。即使勉强过了那个神官，恐怕还是什么都问不出来。他们根本不信任我们。”  
“难道就这样回去吗？”  
“先去跟犬夜叉他们汇合，办法总会有的。”弥勒皱着眉，虽然嘴上说着会有办法，心里却完全没有头绪。

树林中，犬夜叉盘腿坐着，双手抱在胸前，正闭目养神；珊瑚跪坐在一边，看着一个十二三岁、身着粗布短衣、昏迷不醒的少年。  
“珊瑚，我说，把那个家伙扔到远点的地方好了，要是村民找来，可就麻烦了。”犬夜叉闭着眼说。  
“不行，他受了伤还没醒，要是不管他，再被野兽追上怎么办？”  
“可是要是他醒了看见有个妖怪在旁边，大叫一声，我们就藏不下去了。”犬夜叉转身看着珊瑚。  
“我会挡住他，你躲起来。”  
“可是……”犬夜叉还想争辩。  
“犬夜叉，珊瑚，我们回来了。”  
“夫君。”珊瑚回过身来，问，“怎么样？有线索吗？”  
犬夜叉也站起身来，询问式地看着二人。  
“唉——没有。连神社的门都进不去。”弥勒叹了口气，“看来他们加强了戒备，教徒以外的人根本就不让靠近。”  
“戈薇你也不行吗？”  
“还不是因为你？”戈薇垂丧着的脸突然红了起来，气愤地说。  
“跟我有什么关系啊？”犬夜叉大声争论。  
“嗯……”地上的少年轻轻哼了一声。  
“犬夜叉，快！”珊瑚急忙向他摆手，让他赶紧躲起来。  
犬夜叉丢下和戈薇的争吵，飞身窜进了草丛。  
“珊瑚，这是？”戈薇疑惑地看着地上的少年。  
“这个孩子被野兽追赶，受了伤。我们发现他的时候，他正在昏迷。”  
弥勒和戈薇立刻就明白了犬夜叉躲起来的原因。  
少年睁开眼睛，三张陌生的脸映入眼帘，他立即坐起身来，本能往后退了退。  
“孩子，不用害怕。已经没事了。”珊瑚柔声说，“我们不是坏人。”  
少年神色稍定，捂着额头，像是回忆着什么。他说：“是你们救了我吗？谢谢！我叫雨水。请问你们看见我的背篓了吗？”那感激的目光中带着焦急。  
“是那个吗？”珊瑚指着少年身后不远处的竹篓，里面装满了菜蔬。  
“嗯，是的。”少年跑过去，检查了一番，“太好了！没有坏，还能背。”他转身对他们再次道谢：“谢谢你们！我要赶紧走了。”说完，他拾起肩绳，将背篓甩上后背。  
“你的伤不要紧吗？要去哪里？要不要我们帮你？”戈薇关切地问道，“万一再碰上野兽……”  
“不要紧。我要把这些菜送去伊势神宫，很快就可以到，那里的巫女大人会帮我治伤。”少年笑着回答，已经走出去两步。  
弥勒神色一紧，上前拉住雨水，生怕他抢先走掉：“雨水，你可以回答我们几个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？很长吗？我可不可以回来再回答你们？”  
“不会很长。”弥勒拉着少年重新坐下。  
“弥勒君……”戈薇望着弥勒，心里已经知道弥勒的打算。  
“雨水，如你所见，我们三人分别是巫女、除妖师和法师。”  
雨水仔细打量了三人，点点头。  
“几个月前，我们发现有妖怪往这个方向来了，于是便一路追了过来。等我们赶到时，却连一只妖怪也没有见到。是不是伊势神宫的神官大人和巫女大人把妖怪都消灭了？”  
“是的啊。几个月前，有一群妖怪袭击了神宫，被神官大人和巫女大人打跑了。”少年自豪地说。  
弥勒三人目光一颤。  
“真是这样的啊？伊势神宫果然名不虚传呢！”戈薇笑着赞叹。  
“嗯，对啊。那天我也像今天一样去送菜。刚到神宫，天就突然黑了。然后我看见老爸老妈死在面前，我自己也要被人勒死了。好可怕。后来老爸老妈的样子突然就没了，我发现自己的手竟然掐着自己的脖子。”少年说着，将双手卡在脖颈处向众人演示，“后来过了好久，巫女大人过来告诉我，那都不是真的，是妖怪制造的幻觉，妖怪已经被打跑了。”  
“那你看见妖怪的样子了吗？”  
“没有。神官大人们在谈话时说，是个长着八条狐狸尾巴的女妖。”  
“她被杀死了吗？”  
“没有吧。我悄悄地看神官大人和巫女大人烧掉妖怪的尸体，没有看见长八条尾巴的妖怪。你们要去消灭她吗？”  
“是的。既然妖怪逃跑了，我们就要去追。谢谢你，雨水。”弥勒缩回一直放在少年肩上的手。  
“嗯，不客气。法师大人，巫女大人，除妖师大人，我先走了。要不然天黑回不了家了。再见！”雨水背着竹篓，往伊势神宫的方向跑去。  
犬夜叉跳出草丛。  
“犬夜叉，你都听到了？”  
“嗯。”他神色凝重。  
“珊瑚，你知道长着八条尾巴的狐妖是什么吗？我从来没有听说过。”弥勒问道。  
“也许跟九尾狐有点关系吧。”珊瑚努力回忆着关于妖怪的故事，“据说九尾狐非常善于使用幻术。但是我从来没有见过九尾狐，听说他们已经在北国隐居很久了。”  
“犬夜叉，你在想什么？”戈薇问一脸深沉的犬夜叉。  
“我总觉得那个八尾狐妖和攻击村子的那个女妖有关系。”犬夜叉的神情十分严肃。  
“你确定吗？那个女妖不是已经被你杀死了吗？”  
“我不能确定。但是当时那个女妖身上的确有狐狸一样的味道。”  
众人一时沉默。  
“不管怎样，这其中肯定有什么联系。”犬夜叉咬牙切齿地说，“一定要把这个家伙找出来。”  
“可是，怎么找呢？”珊瑚问道。  
“是啊，犬夜叉，狐妖到处都是呢，比如七宝。”戈薇想起跟孩子们一起留在刀刀斋那里的七宝。  
“那种气味不一样。既然他们在北方，我们就回北方去，一定会有线索。”


	24. 番外  “其他人不关我的事”

水潭边怪石嶙峋，雨季逝去的痕迹斑驳地暴露在寒风之下。细长的树枝低垂着探进水里，被一层薄薄的冰锁住。青苔遍布的地面沾满了白霜，变作一匹画布，上面印着深深浅浅的足迹、慌慌张张的滑痕，还有鲜血淋淋的手印。  
杀生丸刚刚把铃扶起来，她似乎脚受了伤，站不太稳，右手上全是血，吧嗒吧嗒往下滴。  
“杀生丸大人，您回来了……”铃没想到杀生丸一回来就看到她这么狼狈的样子，有些窘迫。  
杀生丸轻轻托着铃的右手，看了一下她的伤口，伤在手掌，所幸不是很深。  
“冷吗？”他发现她的手冰凉，没等回答，就将毛团延伸出去，把她裹了起来。这是他们到北国的第一天。他早上离开去取铃的御寒衣物，没想到在这空当，她就被这里的黑冰暗算了一次。  
“没，没事……”她的脸烧得通红，声音也跟着害羞起来，她知道毛团是杀生丸身体的一部分，现在自己相当于被他抱住了。  
“按紧手腕，把手举高。”杀生丸叮嘱着，并且把她的手抬高了一点，尽管她知道怎么止血，并且已经在这么做了。  
“我带你回去。”说着，他俯身将她横抱了起来。  
“不，不用了！我可以走！”铃觉得自己今天已经够丢脸了，要是连走路都不能自己做，那真的是太没用了。  
“要是另一只脚也崴了怎么办？”杀生丸不由分说，只是又嘱咐了一遍让她按紧手腕止血，然后抱着她往回走。

杀生丸将铃安置在一块石头上坐下，给她批上新取回来的毛皮斗篷，又轻轻拾过她的手看了一下——还在流血。  
灌愁迎上来问：“铃，伤得重吗？”  
“没事，一点小伤。”铃逞强回答道，仍旧按压着自己的右手。  
此时，邪见抱着个匣子跑过来，把灌愁挤到一边。他小心地把匣子放在铃的面前，打开盖子，一股草药味扑鼻而来。  
“你这小妖怪这次倒是很周到。”灌愁少有地赞赏邪见。  
“这是应该的！身为家臣，必须时刻为杀生丸大人和铃着想。”邪见自豪地挺直了胸脯答道。  
“邪见，冰袋、清水。”杀生丸没有让邪见有自满的机会，给了个吩咐。言语很短，说明很紧急。邪见领会到了，飞速去办。  
杀生丸半跪着，把铃受伤的左脚放在自己腿上，轻轻脱掉她的袜子，她的脚踝泛红，微微有些肿。  
“要我帮忙吗？人类的伤病，我比较熟。”灌愁凑上去问。  
“不需要。”杀生丸冷冷地回答。  
灌愁心中不悦，在他看来，杀生丸在这个时候拒绝他的帮助毫无道理，只会耽误铃的伤情。他在旁边仔细瞧着，准备在杀生丸做得不对的时候狠狠教训一番。  
铃的脚可以小范围地活动，看起来伤得不算严重。尽管如此，杀生丸还是小心地检查每一处可能受伤的韧带和肌肉，评估着扭伤的程度。最后，他觉得没有必要做特殊处理，于是从药箱里取了布条，要将关节固定起来。这一步他必须施些力气，铃有了疼的预感，眉头皱了起来。  
此时邪见已经回来了，他一手托着一布袋冰，一手拎着个装满水的竹筒，候在旁边。  
“铃，”灌愁决定转移一下她的注意力，“你在哪儿崴到脚的？”  
“在水潭那里……”铃刚说完，脚上起了一阵剧痛，令她不由自主地抽搐了一下。  
“你去水潭做什么？”灌愁又问。  
“早上在那里看见一簇花……以前没见……”疼痛打断了她的话。她眉心拧成一团，疼得受不了，只能紧闭了眼睛，咬着嘴唇，等着疼痛过去。  
沉默一阵，杀生丸终于开始打结了。她舒了一口气，把话说完：“刚刚去，是想仔细看看，回来把它画下来。”  
“画下来？”  
“嗯，一路上见到好多村子里没有的草啊树啊，想画一画，以后有机会给枫婆婆和戈薇大人看看。”有了外力的绑缚和支撑，她的脚踝舒服些了，语气也轻松了。  
杀生丸把她的脚轻轻挪到旁边石头上，说：“脚抬高，多放一会儿。”她点了点头。  
灌愁等杀生丸吩咐完，又接着问铃：“何必自己去呢？你说一声，我去给你摘过来就好了。”  
“不用不用。”她对灌愁笑着说，“我想把周围的环境也记下来，这样以后才找得到呀。”说着，她觉得脚踝那里冰凉冰凉的，回头一看，杀生丸往那儿围了冰袋。  
杀生丸处理好了脚伤，回过头来，向她伸出手，说：“铃，手给我。”  
铃却把手缩了一缩，说：“血已经止住了，剩下的我自己可以处理了。杀生丸大人，不用再劳烦您了。”  
“手上筋脉很多，伤到的话，以后就动不了笔了。”杀生丸说着，还等着她伸手。  
她一听，心里有些怕，于是老实地把手交给他。  
血的确已经止住了。不过冰碴、泥土、苔藓之类的脏东西，还粘在伤口上。杀生丸小心翼翼地给她清洗伤口，不放过任何一粒细小的沙尘。铃见过枫和戈薇照顾病人，自己也给别人处理过伤口。她觉得，杀生丸大人比她们所有人都要细致。清洗干净，伤口完全暴露出来，杀生丸得以看清楚那创面的情况，伤在皮肤，没有触及筋骨。他一手托着她的手，一手轻轻掐她的指尖，问她有没有知觉，如此把所有手指都试了一遍。末了，杀生丸给她敷上药，开始包扎。  
“杀生丸，你的手法很熟啊！”灌愁看到现在，不禁发出感慨。他没有料到，杀生丸对伤势的处理没有任何疏漏。  
杀生丸没有理他。却是邪见骄傲地回答：“那是当然！杀生丸大人可是在药仙那里读了好多的医书。”  
杀生丸嫌恶地警告了邪见一眼，没说话，打完了手中的结。  
“药仙那里学的？不可能吧？”灌愁有些怀疑，因为药仙从不收弟子。他疑惑又有些嘲讽地问：“你个大妖怪，要当医官吗，难道？”  
“杀生丸大人如果是医官的话，一定能救好多病人！”铃说着，高高举起手，对着树影间落下的阳光，欣赏那十分完美的包扎。  
“铃，其他人不关我的事。”  
“完全明白。铃非常感激！”铃冲杀生丸笑着说，她的一点点私心被他完全满足：她希望杀生丸大人只对她一个人这么好。


	25. “希望靠近您”

清晨，树林刚刚从睡眠中醒来。灌愁和邪见在林子里找食物。铃梳洗妥当刚刚回来，手里拿着梳子和镜子，往放着行李的地方走。  
“铃。”  
她听见杀生丸的声音，心想他回来了，于是笑着转身，却冷不防撞上了他的胸膛——他把她抱住了。  
“杀生丸大人！”她吓了一跳，双手不由自主地收紧在身体两侧。  
杀生丸的脸紧贴着她的头发，没有说话。  
铃回过了神，知道不对劲，杀生丸经常夜出早归，从来没有像这次这样。“杀生丸大人？”她伸手环着他，试探着问，“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”  
杀生丸不回答，只是把她抱得更紧了。她能感觉到杀生丸在她耳边深深地呼吸。  
铃觉得事情有些严重，正思索着该怎样才能问清楚，杀生丸却在此时松开了她。  
“没什么。”他留下这么一句话，走开了。  
然后铃听到了脚步声——灌愁和邪见回来了。

这一个上午过得异常安静。杀生丸站在树下一动不动，眺望远处，不知在想什么。铃望着杀生丸的背影，早上的事情一直压在她的心上，让她十分担心。  
她突然站起身来，脸上的神情异常坚定，她打定了主意要问个明白。铃走到杀生丸身后停下，静静地站着，没有打扰，就那么等着——他得空的时候，自会回头。  
杀生丸似乎没有发现她——不，发现了，但是没有立即回应她。  
“果然心里有事吗？”她这么想。  
许久，他终于侧过头问：“怎么了，铃？”  
“杀生丸大人，”铃冲他笑着，“可以跟您说会儿话吗？会打扰您吗？”  
“什么事情？”杀生丸整个转过身，面对着她。  
铃脸红了，目光闪躲了一下，压低了声音说：“可以跟您单独说吗？”  
杀生丸瞥了一眼那边的邪见和灌愁，明白了，于是拉起她的手，在那两个人反应过来之前，化作一道白光，带着她飞走了。

杀生丸带着铃在靠近山顶的一处坡地上现身，他审视了一下周围的情况，没有别人，于是领着她在一块大石上并排坐下。不记得是什么时候形成的习惯，跟铃在一起的时候，他总是尽可能地和她平视，他觉得那样会让她更自在。  
“想说什么？”他没有看她，因为大约能猜到她的问题，而他不太想回答。  
铃似乎没有想好怎么开始，抿着嘴犹豫了一会儿，才问：“杀生丸大人，昨晚发生了什么事？”  
果然是因为早上的事情。  
他们刚到北国不久。他每天出去打探消息。昨夜他走到九尾狐的地盘，陷入幻境，着实被困了一阵。幻境里循环着他最怕发生的事情：铃没有选择他，铃被敌人抓走，铃发生意外……出来之后，他心有余悸，急速飞奔回去，一路上战战兢兢，直到看到铃，直到把她拥在怀里，他才真正镇定下来。这不是他第一次被铃的幻象困住。上一次发生在几年前和醉心的打斗中，那时他很轻易地识破了那些把戏；这一次，他却一时难以分清假象和现实。他对铃的情谊越深，这幻象就越致命。他早上一直在想，到底该怎么办才能避免下一次。  
但是这些事情，他不想跟铃提起，他怕她担心。  
“没什么事情。”他固执地不说。  
“杀生丸大人，您不告诉我，是怕我担心吗？”铃绕到他身前跪坐着，让他不能回避。她接着说：“可是，如果一如所知，才会真的加倍恐惧。”  
杀生丸看着铃充满焦虑的眼睛，没有办法再一次拒绝。“是关于你的幻象。”他只说了这几个字，却不再描述具体的细节。那些场景，他根本不愿意去回想。  
听到这，再联系到早上杀生丸的举动，铃大概知道了七八分。“杀生丸大人，请收下这个。”她双手呈上一只锦囊。  
杀生丸接过来，打量了一下，发现袋口封上了，于是问：“里面是什么？”  
“是我成人礼上剪下来的头发。”  
杀生丸目光一扬，有些诧异，说：“头发落在别人手里是件很危险的事情。”尽管这么说，他却没有还给她的意思。  
铃笑了起来，说道：“杀生丸大人的头发不是也给我了吗？”  
杀生丸的视线扫过铃的银色腰带，他心想：她知道了，是自己猜到的，还是邪见那家伙说的？  
“没有人可以把我怎么样。”他轻描淡写地说。  
“所以，”铃仍然笑着，“铃的头发放在您那里也没事。——不，是更安全。”  
杀生丸没有再说什么，他在想铃现在给他这个的理由。  
铃似乎明白他的心思，换上了严肃的神情，说：“杀生丸大人，铃把这个送给您。这样，您在战斗的时候也能知道，铃一直在您身边，很安全。请您放心。”  
杀生丸看着她，突然意识到了什么，说：“你在问我之前，就猜到了我遇到的事？”  
“嗯，猜到了一点。因为我也会在非常挂念您的时候，希望拥……”话到嘴边，她害羞说不出口，换了个词，“希望靠近您。”  
是的，她猜测杀生丸一定是非常挂念他，才会那样表现出来，而一定是发生了什么事，才会激起他那么强烈的挂念。至于是什么事情，她换位想了一下：她最担心杀生丸大人出事，那么杀生丸大人一定是误以为她出了事。  
“还有一件事。”铃说着，脸红了，眼神也躲闪起来。她咬着嘴唇，来回揉搓着衣袖，犹豫了半晌，终于鼓起勇气，直起身凑到他耳边，轻声说：  
“铃的心时刻都追随在您身边，时刻都挂念着您。”  
说完话，她没敢停顿，趁着勇气尚存，在他的唇上匆匆吻了一下，然后飞速逃到了一旁。  
她背对着他，使劲深呼吸，努力平复自己的心跳。上次在海边，杀生丸吻了她，那个吻，令她迷醉，令她一想起来就脸红心跳。自那之后，他们日夜兼程来到北国，然后四处巡探，他再也没有那样亲近过她。是因为没有独处的机会，还是因为她没有表露亲近他的意愿？独处的机会，他想要就一定会有，就像现在这样，那么，一定是因为她了。既然如此，主动亲吻他是不是就可以明示她的愿望呢？想法虽简单，真正行动起来，她的心却比她预想得还要难以平静。  
“传达到了吗？”她心中在想，“杀生丸大人那么聪明，一定知道的。倒是我，实在太笨拙了。”  
“铃，”杀生丸走到她身后，问，“既然挂念我、希望靠近我，那靠近之后又为何逃走？”  
铃没有想到这一点，经他一问，才发觉自己的确有些矛盾，还有些好笑。  
“不会了……”她稳定了心神，小声说，“以后再也不会逃了……”  
杀生丸从背后轻轻拥住她，她的心跳又快起来。他温柔的气息在她耳边回荡，令她无比安定，同时又无比躁动。远山的雄壮和穹隆的辽阔映入她的眼帘，她觉得这天地间一切都那么美。  
“杀生丸大人，您经常能看到这样美的景色吗？偶尔带我一起看看，可以吗？”  
风景什么的，杀生丸见得太多，从来不觉得美，只感觉无聊。奇怪的是，他望了一眼那群山，竟然觉得还挺好看，竟想这样多看一会儿。  
“好。”他回答。  
“只有我们两人，可以吗？”  
“当然。”


	26. “唯有优子一人”

夕阳西下，天边的火烧云如同泼墨水彩，连绵的群山装裱了天空的绚丽。  
“邪见爷爷，我们去找吃的好吗？”铃安顿好了阿哞，往邪见所在山洞走来，小夜照例形影不离地飞在她的身边。  
“那根草已经去了。”邪见向她简单地回应了一声，重新望向山洞深处。  
“邪见爷爷，对灌愁哥哥客气一点，好不好呢？”铃走到邪见身边，蹲下身来。  
“我没有烧了他已经算对他好了。”邪见头也不回，仍旧目不转睛地盯着山洞。  
“您在看什么？”铃学着邪见的样子，也探着头往漆黑的山洞里张望，却什么都没看见。  
“当然是看里面还有没有蝙蝠。”  
“肯定没有啦！”铃眯着眼睛，对邪见笑着说，“刚才杀生丸大人已经把蝙蝠都消灭了啊！”  
“那要是有一只没死怎么办？今晚可是要在这里过夜的，要是你被咬了，杀生丸大人一定会杀了我。”邪见摆出一副“都是因为你”的表情。  
“原来是为了我！”铃感激地给了邪见一个结实的拥抱，“但是邪见爷爷也要相信杀生丸大人哪！杀生丸大人说没有了，就是没有了。”铃说完，起身大步走进了山洞，小夜跟着她，也飞了进去。  
“铃，你回来！”邪见着急地喊，心想“如果杀生丸大人知道我让铃一个人进去了，一定也会杀了我”，无奈，也硬着头皮跟上去。  
铃并没有走进山洞的深处，只是停在洞口恰好被夕阳照到的部分。这个山洞的朝向巧妙地避开了阳光直射，外面虽然一片光明，里面却阴暗凄怆。  
“这个山洞，真的是，好黑啊！”铃的声音里夹杂着一丝害怕。  
“还以为你真的不怕呢，原来还是胆小。”邪见斜眼看着旁边几乎是他四倍身高的铃，“还是看我邪见的吧！”  
“人头杖！”邪见大吼一声，熊熊烈焰从杖上白发老翁的嘴里喷薄而出，照亮了整个山洞，火舌舔过石壁和洞顶，吞噬了每一寸青苔。  
“邪见爷爷，您好厉害！”铃拍手称赞道，又指了指四壁，说，“您看，洞里没有蝙蝠吧？”

夜色吞没了天边的最后一缕晚霞。山洞里，火光如脉搏一般律动。  
铃抱膝坐在山洞的里侧，望着火堆里跳跃的火苗，心里嘟囔：“杀生丸大人，好慢啊……”  
“铃，你要不要再吃一个果子？”灌愁将一个拳头大小的鲜红的果子递到铃的面前。  
“谢谢你，灌愁哥哥！”铃双手接过，“但是不用了，这个给邪见爷爷。”  
灌愁看着铃把果子转给邪见，又看着邪见那张丑陋的脸，心里一阵不悦。  
“灌愁哥哥，可以跟我讲讲你的故事吗？”   
“我的故事？”  
“对。你不是在寻找爱吗？有没有什么收获呢？”铃好奇地看着他，问道。  
灌愁一听到这个问题，脸上立刻挂上了忧愁，甚至是苦涩。  
“对你来说，爱是不开心的事吗？是的话，我就不问了。”铃转过视线，决定不再触碰那眼睛中的伤痛。  
“铃，对你来说，爱是什么样的？”灌愁的声音又有了笑意。  
“我吗？”铃回忆起自己生命中最早感受到的、也是现今离她最遥远的关爱，说，“我记得小时候爹爹妈妈很爱我……”  
“不是那样的爱。”灌愁打断了她的回忆，“铃，你有爱着的人吗？”  
“我？”铃的笑容凝固了。  
同时凝固的还有邪见原本正嚼着食物的嘴，和小夜原本摇摇晃晃的翎羽。  
铃想起杀生丸的吻，脸上烧得绯红。她微微低下头去，一颗明亮的火星正好隔空点缀到她轻轻扬起的嘴角。  
铃没有回答，但是灌愁已经知道了答案。他的眼神里又闪过落寞与酸涩，他仿佛觉得是优子爱上了别人。  
“哪，灌愁哥哥，明明是我在问你，怎么反倒问起我来了？”铃像是想起了什么，突然抬头盯住了他。  
灌愁的目光紧绷起来。他说：“铃，你真想知道我以前的事吗？”  
“嗯。但是如果你不想说，我不会任性的。只是下次不要再问那样的问题了，好难为情。”  
“好，我告诉你。”灌愁看着那个比火焰还要让人感到温暖的女孩，心里积了上百年的故事也汹涌澎湃，想一吐方休。  
“两百年里，我走过人界妖界，见了无数的男男女女。住在一起的人不少，心里有爱的人却寥寥可数。有的人，甜言蜜语，将对方捧为天上星月，实际却是贪图富贵，一旦继承了对方的财产，转眼就将人扫地出门。有的人，低声下气，对伴侣言听计从，实际却是因为习惯依靠，害怕失去可仰仗的权势。有的人，见色起意，爱的仅仅是一副皮囊，色衰爱弛，山盟海誓抵不过新鲜的皮肉。有的人，忘恩负义，危急之时只顾自己保命，更有甚者，主动将伴侣推进深渊。有的人，对枕边人毫无爱恋可言，蹉跎着对方的岁月，仅仅是因为习惯与惰性。”  
灌愁想起那些丑陋的所谓感情，嘴角闪过一丝不屑。  
“唯有优子一人，与其他所有人都不同。”他的眸子里闪出了光。  
“优子？”铃记得这个名字。  
“她是我一百五十多年前遇见的女子，是个医官的女儿。她是我见过最美丽最善良的女子。”灌愁仍然清楚地记得优子的模样，她最爱的头饰，她常穿的衣服，她的一颦一笑，都又在他的眼前展现，他的嘴角扬起笑意。  
“我见到采药的优子，问她是否愿意收留，她笑着说，‘当然’。”灌愁的脑海中浮现出第一次见优子的场景，她明媚的笑容又一次在他的心头荡起涟漪。  
“她的父亲不同意我们相爱，执意要将优子嫁给他人。优子不从，在新婚前夜与我私奔。”灌愁想起那晚优子扣开自己的房门，满身是血——她靠着一支发簪，闯出了家门。  
“我们隐居世外，与山川作伴，与鸟兽为友，好不自在。”灌愁记起他们共度的美好时光，不禁笑了起来，闭上眼，回忆了好一阵。他没有办法把他们生活的细节讲出来。他们的幸福溶解在日常琐事里，只有他们两人能提炼出来，外人着实不能理解。  
铃看着他眼角幸福的微笑，不忍心打扰。  
许久，灌愁回过神来，继续说：“优子七十岁的时候去世了。纵使我可以疗伤解毒，也阻挡不了她生命的消逝，人类的寿命就是这样稍纵即逝。”  
灌愁的眉宇间的笑意不复存在。铃看得出来，他的心又死了。  
“然而……我与优子真心相爱，却没能开花。”灌愁冷笑一声，自嘲道，“或许我一直被一个谎言所愚弄。开花什么的，不过是个骗局。”  
“优子去世之后呢？”比起开花，铃更在意这个问题。  
灌愁回想起那段行尸走肉般的生活，优子留下的伤痛又在心头裂开。  
“我四处游荡，无家可归。”  
除了这几个字，灌愁没有再多说，因为哀莫大于心死的感觉，是怎么都描述不出的。优子不在，整个世界也黯然无光。他不记得在那之后又遇到了些什么事什么人，因为那些事那些人对他而言都没有了意义。  
“对不起，灌愁哥哥，让你想起这么悲伤的往事。”铃的眼睛里也满是忧伤——她想到，她和杀生丸将来也会如此阴阳相隔。  
“没关系。我本来就不曾忘记。”灌愁取出随身携带的画轴，轻轻展开，修长的手指缓缓抚过画面，眼里柔情无限、感伤无限。画上是一位静坐的女子，姿态优美，神态安详，笑意盈盈。她的脚边盛开着鹭草，翠叶翩跹，白瓣似羽。画上题着四个字，“吾妻优子”。  
“你每次想她的时候就会看看这幅画吗？”铃小心地问，生怕惊扰了他。  
“只是最近才看。我把优子记得太清楚了，一闭眼就是她的模样。最近常看，是因为怕记忆被现实扰乱。”灌愁的视线从画上转移到铃的身上，说，“你和优子，太像了。”  
铃瞪大眼睛，吃了一惊。  
邪见急忙驳斥道：“别瞎说！铃才不是什么优子。你别乱打主意！”  
“不是，不是！当然不是！”灌愁连忙摆手。只不过，他得承认，铃的出现，是优子走后唯一让他的心活过来的事情。  
“也许，你是她的转世，所以才会这样相像。”   
铃感觉灌愁看着自己的目光有些异样。  
“转世又怎样？仍然和你没有关系。”邪见继续嚷道。  
“灌愁哥哥，你在寻找优子的转世吗？”铃问道，神情很严肃。  
灌愁摇摇头：“我不知道我要找什么，优子不在了，我的心是空的。她的转世就能填补我的心吗？我不清楚。”  
“我不是优子。”铃郑重地对他说，“无论我是不是她的转世。”  
灌愁明白了，这是铃对他清楚地拒绝。他向铃点了点头：“我知道，我一直都知道。”  
铃舒展了眉头，陷入了自己的沉思，心中有些堵，说不清为何。

“铃，你在难过什么？”那深沉而温柔的声音顺着风传入山洞，杀生丸高大的身影出现在洞口。  
“啊，杀生丸大人！”邪见一听到杀生丸的声音，立即跳起来，恭敬地跪在他脚下，双手伏在身前，连忙磕头撇清干系，“跟邪见我没有关系，都是那根草的错。”  
与此同时，铃迅速起身迎他：“杀生丸大人，您回来了。刚刚灌愁哥哥给我讲了他和他的爱人的故事。”  
杀生丸冷眼瞅了一眼灌愁，他正满面愁容地凝视着手中的画。杀生丸不再追问。  
“杀生丸大人，您追上那只蝙蝠了吗？”邪见松了一口气，试探着转移话题。  
“闭嘴，邪见。”杀生丸的心情又糟糕起来。  
黄昏时分，他路过这山洞时隐约闻到血的气味。进去一看，竟是黑压压的一群蝙蝠。他毫不客气地挥刀斩杀。蝙蝠群乱作一团，有几只胆小的冲出洞口逃命，却因为阳光的炙烤而迅速折回身来。可是，有那么一只，竟然顶着阳光逃走了，同时逃走的还有那浅淡的血的气味。其中的蹊跷不言自明。他向邪见交代了一声，飞身追去。  
那只蝙蝠在半途突然消失。四周的景象也突然改变，没了方向的分别，甚至连气味也各向相同，就像有人列下了镜阵一般。这种幻境让他厌恶鄙视，他抽出爆碎牙一劈，四周的幻景逐一消失，眼前又有了路。只是他越往前走就越觉得困惑，明明是沿着蝙蝠的气味在追，却感觉气味越来越淡，好像越走越远。——原来，这是另一层幻境。  
天色渐渐暗下去。他的感官虽然不受影响，但是却担心着铃的安危——蝙蝠善于夜行，他们如果要有行动，一定是在夜里。看来今天只能暂时放过他们了。还有这可恶的幻像，也留着下次一齐收拾。


	27. “让她去应付杀生丸”

“戴维，按血蝙蝠所说，杀生丸已经来了北国，并且追着它到了附近，好像是为我们而来。”褐发男子优雅地举着一只精致的金杯，目送蝙蝠回到岩壁，“他为什么要追着我们不放？没记错的话，五年前他就已注意到我们的行踪。那时血蝙蝠没有炼成，你我二人只能亲身出去，差点跟他正面交锋。”  
“他追求霸道，也许是因为本土再无对手，所以盯上了我们。而且，路易，你上次偷袭他和蔑视他佩刀的事，他应该还记着仇呢。”戴维侧脸看着他，冷峻的面孔在微弱的磷火下显得愈发恐怖。他的手上也举着一只一模一样的金杯。  
“如果是这样，倒还简单。只怕他会阻挠我们的计划。” 路易的手扶上腰间的长剑，眉眼间有些焦虑，本就苍白的脸上更无生气，“他现在也许就在迷阵之内。要不要通知居雾，让他来对付？”  
“先不急。”戴维右手托着腮，来回踱步，皮靴敲击地面，“噔噔”作响。  
“既然他还没有真正威胁到我们，就暂时不管。如果他能冲过迷阵，我们再告诉九尾狐。”戴维略显从容。  
“为何？现在让居雾出面解决掉他不是更加容易吗？”  
“路易，你想想看，居雾肯与我们合作，就是因为我们骗他杀生丸也在寻找神器。他只是想报复杀生丸，对于这个被迫的协定却是相当不情愿。如果他顺利除掉了杀生丸，下一个目标就是我们。”  
“嗯，说得有道理。是我大意了。我们必须同时留着居雾和杀生丸，让他们互相牵制，这样才能渔翁得利。”路易恍然大悟一般点了点头。  
“但是，杀生丸那边也不能不管，必须有所行动，不然他真会坏我们的好事。”戴维面露难色。  
“不如这样，让她去应付杀生丸。”路易上前一步，杯里的红色液体晃了一晃，险些溢出。  
“她？放心吗？她和杀生丸的关系似乎不一般哪，她恐怕会倒戈吧？”戴维十分疑惑。  
“你也知道杀生丸对她的态度，就算她倒戈，他也未必理会。况且，她有人质在我们手里，不敢轻举妄动。” 路易自信十足，“更进一步，他二人都是心高气傲的典型，她不会自降身份，必然会对杀生丸耍些手段；而杀生丸更甚，即使再想杀死我们，也绝不会借别人的帮助。”  
“这样说来也对。就让她去烦一烦杀生丸好了。”戴维举起金杯，向路易祝酒，自己浅呷了一口，鲜红的液体挂上嘴角，苍白的脸上现出鬼魅的笑意。

杀生丸一行沉默地走着，阿哞的步子不急不慢，稳稳地震颤着地面。一切看起来都很正常。不正常地只是队伍中各人的位置：走在最前面的不是杀生丸，却是灌愁；踩着邪见的脚印、走在后面的，不是灌愁，却是杀生丸。  
“哪里不对劲？”杀生丸不时地瞅一眼铃发呆的侧脸，心里暗自思量。  
铃侧坐在阿哞背上，出神地望着天，手里多了一把折扇。  
若这把扇子是鹭草送的，也就解了杀生丸心中郁结的来源，偏偏这扇子不是来自灌愁，却是她习字时，杀生丸亲自给她的。她当时说，“杀生丸大人送的扇子，不能随便写字，一定要等有了最重要、最怕忘记的话才能写”。  
“杀生丸大人，铃今天好像过于安静了啊。”邪见放长了手里的缰绳，退到杀生丸身后，小声地说。  
“嗯。”杀生丸随意应了一声。是的，今天一早，不，从昨天晚上开始，她就有点奇怪。

昨晚，他照例守在山洞外面，闭目养神。灌愁和邪见早已熟睡，铃却悄悄起来。他感觉到她的气息轻轻地盘踞在自己的跟前，久久不去。  
“是想这样看着我到天亮吗？”他终于忍不住打断她的注视。  
“杀生丸大人，”她对于这突然的问话并不惊讶，却仿佛等待已久，“我想问您一个问题，不想让别人听见。”  
他默许。不让问的话，她怕是一夜都不会睡的吧？  
“杀生丸大人，如果有一天铃死了，您会像灌愁哥哥那样悲伤上百年甚至更久吗？”  
他的眉头散了一下，旋即又拧紧了——那根鹭草跟她说了什么？  
他从来不愿去想铃死了自己会怎样。每次触及这个问题，他总是刻意地回避，尽管心里已经有了答案。怎么答复呢？那种眼神似乎不会罢休于“蠢话”这样的回答。  
“我跟他不一样。”这不是一个直接的回答。他怕说出心里所想，她会伤心。  
那一刹那，他看见她的眼睛里回荡着迷惘和忧伤，甚至是痛苦，那样的感情十分强烈，是过去任何时候的她都不曾表现过的。可是那样的表情仅仅存在了一瞬间，在他来得及回应之前，就转为了欣慰和释然，甚至是快乐。  
面对这样的变化，他惊惶无措。他伸手揽她，却落了空。  
“杀生丸大人，我知道了。”她用明媚的笑容向他道了晚安，猫着身子，轻轻地回去，静静地躺下。  
好像什么都未发生。

“铃，你在想什么？”杀生丸走过去，直截了当地挡住她的视线，不容她躲闪。  
“我在想，要写些东西在这上面。”她将扇子架在虎口，双手呈起。  
杀生丸注视着那双褐色的眼睛，里面没有哀伤，似乎还像平常一样映射着快乐。但，正是这样的“看似正常”让他不安。  
“写什么？”他紧紧追踪着那目光中细微的变化，希望捕捉到什么。可是，他看到的仍然是快乐。  
“给杀生丸大人的话。”  
“直接说。”  
“不可以，这些话不能现在说。”她轻轻地笑着，笑容里带着神秘。  
杀生丸一直注视着铃的眼睛，可是除了保密的意愿，他看不到别的心思。也许真的是他想多了，昨晚那眼睛里转瞬即逝的忧伤和痛苦，也许真的已烟消云散。  
“铃，你会写字吗？”灌愁趁着杀生丸沉默的空当回头问，脸上尽是惊喜。  
“嗯，会的。”铃的目光离开杀生丸，对着灌愁轻轻一笑。  
“我本想教你写字呢，没想到你竟然会。要不我教你念诗吧。”灌愁无视杀生丸冰冷的脸，又擅自作了一个决定。  
“好啊！”铃开心地答应了。  
杀生丸放慢脚步，重新回到队伍最后。  
铃跳到地上，兴奋地跑向灌愁。她问：“灌愁哥哥你记得哪些诗？是西边大国的诗人写的吗？你有诗集可以借给我看吗？”  
杀生丸稍微宽了心，看来是不需要解释昨晚的事了。  
铃缠着灌愁问了一堆诗词歌赋的事情之后，最后终于重新回到盯着她的背影看了许久的杀生丸身边。  
“杀生丸大人，您喜欢什么样的诗呢？” 铃歪着脑袋问，娇俏的小脸上显出一丝稚气。  
“您不准我念《长恨歌》，是不喜欢白乐天的诗吗？”  
“那苏东坡的词呢？感觉跟杀生丸大人稍微搭调点呢。”  
铃看杀生丸还是不语，为难起来：“还是不喜欢吗？……”  
杀生丸看着铃，心里正在想她问这些问题的原因。以前不是已经回答过了吗？为何又问一遍？  
“铃，杀生丸那样的妖怪，以武力为尚，怎么可能会背诗诵词呢？道听途说一两个诗人的名字就很难得了。”灌愁轻轻侧着身子，墨绿色的眼睛略带嘲讽地跳过杀生丸，望向铃。  
“灌愁哥哥，你说错了哦。”铃眯着眼睛，自豪地说，“杀生丸大人什么都会呢！我习字的帖子就是杀生丸大人亲手抄的。”  
铃看见灌愁惊讶的表情，正想说什么，却见灌愁默默地转过脸去，径直往前走了。杀生丸不知何时已走到数丈以外，孤傲的身影毫无等待之意。邪见牵着阿哞跟在杀生丸身后，回头叫：“铃，别发呆了，快跟上。”小夜扑着翅膀，停在空中等着她。  
“杀生丸大人，等等我——”铃心里懊悔自己尽顾说话，竟被落在了最后，抬脚就要往前跑。  
“铃！”一只有力的手抓住了她的手腕，她向前一个趔趄，险些摔倒。  
“这是？”她回头一看，“没有人？！”  
恐惧瞬间占据她的心房。手腕上的力道是如此的真切，可是施力的人却无影无形。是什么在抓着自己？  
“杀生丸大人，救我！——”她向着前面那愈走愈远的身影高声呼唤。  
他竟然没有回头。  
“杀生丸大人——”铃再一次大声求救，心里愈发害怕，难道这个妖怪封闭了她的声音？  
“铃，跟在我身边。”那个声音又响起来，抓住她手腕的手微微松了一些，往下移了几寸，又稳稳地攥紧，将她的手整个握在手心。  
铃努力地聚焦起目光，疑惑地“望”着身边隐形的人，不敢确认。她认得这个声音，是他！可是，杀生丸大人不是已经走远了吗？  
“杀生丸大人？”铃不确定地小声问。  
手上传来温热，那只大手温柔而坚定地加重了些力度。  
她的心更加摇摆不安，低头一看，刚才那隐形的手已经现身，那是一只白皙而遒劲有力的手，腕上两条鲜红的妖纹明丽夺目。  
“杀生丸大人！”铃将另一只手覆上那只大手，坚定地喊出他的名字。这是真的杀生丸大人，假冒的人不会对她收起利甲。  
杀生丸的面庞凭空出现在她的眼前，金眸里有一丝安慰。铃明白了，前面的杀生丸是幻影，身边的才是真人。  
“跟着我。”杀生丸平静地说完，转过目光看着前方，握着她的手，迈步前进。  
“是。”铃紧跟着，不再说话。


	28. “不要再找吸血鬼了”

铃跟着杀生丸，谨慎地走着每一步。她知道周围埋伏着强大的妖怪，知道一不小心敌人就会乘虚而入、杀生丸的身影就又会从眼前消失。她的拳头被杀生丸稳稳地握在手心里，她的目光紧紧地锁住他的侧脸。  
终于，寂静的乱石岭想起了熟悉的声音。  
“杀生丸大人，现在还没到中午呢，怎么就不走了？”邪见躬着身子，向一块岩石恭敬地问道。阿哞趴在一边。  
“铃，‘比翼鸟’和‘连理枝’是形容夫妻形影不离、生死相随，描述的是唐明皇和杨贵妃的爱情。不过，在我看来，那种爱情也是假的。”灌愁站在离邪见几步的地方，对着一棵枯木滔滔不绝地讲着。  
小夜在他们头顶盘旋，时不时地发出愉悦地叫声，仿佛是在戏耍。  
“邪见爷爷——灌愁哥哥——阿哞——小夜——”铃大声呼唤他们。  
没有人回头。他们似乎根本听不见数丈以外铃的声音，甚至连近在咫尺的彼此的存在也意识不到。  
“杀生丸大人，那真的是邪见爷爷他们吗？为什么听不到我说话？还是他们只是幻影？”铃担忧地问那唯一确定真实存在着的人。  
杀生丸皱着眉头看着前方被幻象所困的几个妖怪，左手拔出爆碎牙，往身后用力一挥，绿色的剑气飞沙走石，向乱石岭深处击去。  
邪见和灌愁脸上的表情瞬间凝固，如大梦初醒，恍惚地看着眼前的岩石和枯木。  
“杀生丸大人？”  
“铃？”  
他们看看真正的杀生丸和铃，又看看身边的石木。  
小夜也停到阿哞背上，羽毛直立，深邃的眼睛里透着迷惑与不安。  
“邪见爷爷，灌愁哥哥，小夜，我们在这里。”铃见他们都回过神来，松了一口气。  
“铃，去那边。”杀生丸松开铃的手，示意她离开。  
“是，杀生丸大人。”铃提起裙摆，快步跑向依然面带困惑的邪见和灌愁。  
杀生丸转身对着刚才拔剑袭击的方向，他早已闻到来者的气味。  
一团白色的光荡漾着微微紫晕，从远处的山石中流溢出来，愈来愈强，愈来愈近，五角形的曼陀罗花在光团周围烂漫地翻飞。光停在了距离杀生丸两丈的空地上。曼陀罗花渐渐淡去，一个高挑冶艳的女子从花影中现身。她身披紫色轻纱，香肩外露，白色襦裙上花影嫣然。  
“杀生丸哥哥，怎么每次见我都是这么粗暴呢？”女子殷红的双唇翘起妩媚的弧度，紫色的眼眸里流淌着眷恋。  
铃和灌愁同时被这女子柔媚的声音震慑住了，不由自主地被她周身闪耀着的明丽所吸引。邪见却像是受了惊吓，下巴都快掉到了地上。  
“你这次竟然没有中我的幻术，比以前更加强大了呢！醉心真是要祝贺你呢！”  
铃和灌愁都楞了一下，原来这个女人就是九尾狐总大将的女儿，醉心。  
邪见气急败坏地冲上前去，吼道：“果然是你！你这个女人，竟然还没死。又想偷袭杀生丸大人吗？”  
那女子连瞧也不瞧邪见一眼，仍旧对着杀生丸微笑，说：“上次偷袭哥哥你的可不是我，是那个叫路易的吸血鬼。”  
“胡说，哪有什么叫吸血鬼的妖怪？明明是你……”  
“杀生丸，你知道我说的是真的，对吗？以你的观察力，一定知道真相。”醉心打断邪见的话，只等着杀生丸的回应。  
杀生丸的脸上没有任何好奇、愤怒的神色，甚至连对眼前这个人的死而复生所应有的惊讶也没有——醉心没有死，这是母亲已经告诉过他的事实。他左手微微一动，爆碎牙的清辉映到醉心的脸上。  
醉心长长的睫毛轻轻闪躲，她侧身往后退了一步，避开了那晃眼的光。  
“杀生丸哥哥，你不会杀我的，不然刚才那一刀如何故意打偏？”醉心嘴上虽然依旧娇意毕现，脸上却已退了笑靥，“我刚才使用幻术，只是为了甩掉跟过来的家伙。我是要告诉你，不要再找吸血鬼了。父亲大人在他们的洞穴附近设了强大的幻术，你进不去的。”  
杀生丸的嘴角露出一丝浅笑，不屑地说：“哼，九尾狐的总大将这样轻易就屈服给不入流的妖怪了吗？”  
“父亲没有屈服！”醉心立即辩解，“是他们将父亲大人变成了血仆。”  
“血仆？”  
“那两个吸血鬼一个叫戴维，一个叫路易，以生血为食。如果他们在吸食对手的血后，再将自己的血灌入其体内，对方就会变成血仆，从此以后每个月都要饮用吸血鬼的血，否则血咒发作，痛不欲生。”醉心的脸轻微地抽搐着，毫不掩饰自己对吸血鬼的憎恨，“他们二人也可以通过血蝙蝠行动，有血蝙蝠在的地方，他们就可以借用蝙蝠的身体瞬间到达，遇到危险也由血蝙蝠替死，哪怕是结界也无法阻挡。”  
“杀生丸大人为什么要相信你？难道你不是血仆吗？”邪见站在主人的脚边，对醉心指手画脚。  
“他们要用我要挟父亲，如何敢对我动手？”醉心终于斜眼瞅了邪见一眼，接着说，“杀生丸，请你不要再找他们了，他们一心想把你也变成血仆。另外也不要让父亲找到你，他对那件事一直耿耿于怀，他会杀了你。”醉心眼里的轻佻已化作款款柔情。  
“你以为我杀生丸是什么人？”杀生丸本无意理她，却见她如此小看自己的尊严，心下暗自愤怒。  
“杀生丸，我知道你非常厉害。但是戴维和路易正在找三神器，等他们找到了，恐怕会加害于你。我不希望你受到伤害。所以请你……”  
“我杀生丸的事与你无关。”杀生丸对这个女人的声音越来越感到厌烦。  
醉心早料到杀生丸不会轻易接受自己的帮助，却没有想到他会如此决绝。她收起眼中的哀求，收理好刚刚被自己撒了一地的自尊，决定用强硬的方式让杀生丸接受她的好意。  
“杀生丸哥哥，你不要怪我。”醉心的身后疾风大作，八条修长的红棕色尾巴四向撑开，曼陀罗花随风飞扬。她合起双手，又要使出幻术。  
杀生丸的刀却比她的意念更快。在她召集起幻象之前，绿色的剑气已经劈开了她的妖气。  
尘埃落定，杀生丸已不在原地，而是横刀立于铃的身前。  
“人类女人？”醉心这才看清那女人的面貌。自己一使用幻术，他就去到了那个女人身边，难道是借助她的力量来抵挡幻术？  
“她有什么灵力可以帮你吗？”醉心挥手向铃掷出黑色的水袖，杀气冲天，“我先杀了她，再带你走。”  
“啊——”铃惊叫一声，缩回脑袋，往杀生丸的身后又躲了一躲。  
杀生丸丝毫不将这样的进攻放在眼里，利落地甩出一记毒化爪，水袖应声裂成碎片。  
正在他要收力之时，却见前方一片银光闪烁，数十根银针飞速射来。他未料到对方是声东击西，心里懊悔，连忙振臂一挥，以爆碎牙的妖力在身前形成一道屏障，用以阻挡飞来的暗器。之后，他迅速转身，伸手将铃整个护在怀中，后背的要害完全暴露给了醉心。银针触碰到爆碎牙剑气的瞬间化为乌有，极少数落网之鱼也仅是强弩之末，碰到杀生丸的甲胄便失了速度，掉在地上。  
杀生丸回转身来，举着爆碎牙，向惊讶中的醉心迎面劈下。  
醉心本就嫉恨杀生丸对那个人类女子的庇护，此刻又见杀生丸的攻势如此凛冽，竟不留一点情面，心里更凉了一截，也顾不得再用幻术和把戏，只汇聚起周身的力量，抵挡他的进攻，她身边的曼陀罗花越飞越快，最后形成了白紫色的涡旋。  
空中绿光与白光剧烈交锋。  
让我来看看你的真实面目吧！杀生丸这样想着，向爆碎牙上灌注了更深的妖力，再一次挥刀。  
醉心感觉到这一击携带的致命威胁，心里一惊，却又无处可逃，只本能地聚集更多的力量以图求生。她紧紧盯防着杀生丸的刀锋，搜便身体的每一寸血肉，寻找残余的力量。多一点，再多一点。一定要活下去，要救杀生丸，要救父亲，要救自己。  
杀生丸的剑气盛气凌人，鲸吞虎噬般侵蚀着醉心的妖力，曼陀罗花簇渐渐萎靡。  
“杀生丸，真的要杀死我吗？我那样地爱着你。不公平，不公平！”醉心感觉自己的力量一点一点地耗散，生命也在一点一点地流逝。她的心里充满了恨，恨杀生丸对她一再地拔刀相向，恨他对她的感情肆意地拒绝，恨他竟然要亲手葬送她的生命。她的愤恨越来越强，报复与杀戮的欲望越来越强，与此同时，她的身体深处竟源源不断地涌出了妖力。  
曼陀罗花簇逐渐恢复原有的强盛，中心隐隐弥漫开了黑光。那绿光与白光的焦灼之处竟然一寸一寸地被逼向了杀生丸。  
“就是这样吗？”杀生丸猛地撤回了妖气。他已经打探到了他想知道的那股力量。  
醉心的曼陀罗花没了阻碍，如离弦的箭，急速向杀生丸冲来。他敏捷地躲闪，却也奈何不了密如骤雨的逼仄，衣袖上落下了数道割痕。  
“杀生丸哥哥，你果然是舍不得杀我的。”醉心的声音又回复到初始的魅惑，她的双唇红中透黑，泛着邪气。  
“不过是暂时将你的命寄放在那个身体里，早晚会取。”杀生丸的眼神里带着浓烈的杀气，“带着你的手下，消失！”  
醉心四下一顾，果然山石后面藏匿着数个小妖，全是自己适才用幻术支走的家伙。  
“杀生丸，我们还会再见的。记着，你是我醉心的，没有人抢得走。”醉心说罢，水袖一扬，翩然离去。  
“杀生丸大人，您有没有受伤？”铃第一个跑到杀生丸身边，关切地问。  
杀生丸依旧谨慎地盯着醉心的背影，身上并无血迹。  
“杀生丸大人，您和醉心大人认识很久了吗？你们……”铃小心地探问着杀生丸和那个美艳的女人的关系，心里莫名有些忐忑。  
“铃，对杀生丸大人的敌人，不要用敬称。”邪见严厉地指责道。  
“嗯？”铃回过头疑惑地看着邪见，“可是杀生丸大人并没有当她是敌人。而且，她和杀生丸大人……”  
“铃，不要胡思乱想。” 杀生丸还刀入鞘。  
“嗯？哦。是，杀生丸大人。”铃明朗的笑容绽放在纯净的脸庞上，心里安定下来。


	29. “你会为优子而死吗？”

这天下午，杀生丸回来的时候，没有一个人瞧见他。他们都围着灌愁聊着些什么。铃的兴致尤其高昂，这让他心中不悦。  
“铃。”  
“杀生丸大人，您回来了。”铃急急起身，笑着迎他，搁置了跟灌愁的对话。  
杀生丸看见，她的手中有一只茶盏，盛了半满。  
“杀生丸大人，我们在讨论灌愁哥哥的香丝茶。”铃向他说明，并十分期待地问，“您要不要尝一尝？”  
“铃，杀生丸这样的大妖怪，心里恐怕是没有任何感情的吧？这茶对他，肯定是没有香也没有味。”灌愁尽管这样说着，却取了一只新盏，盛好了茶。杀生丸心里有没有感情，是什么样的感情，他十分想知道。就让茶来试试看吧。  
铃俯身放下自己的茶杯，双手捧了新的那盏，呈给杀生丸。  
杀生丸冷漠地看着灌愁，心想：他对我这样热情，一定是在盘算什么。杀生丸转过脸，正迎上铃神采奕奕的笑颜。铃敬的茶，即使有毒，又有什么关系？他举起右手，拇指和食指箍住了盏沿。  
铃松开双手，茶盏交到杀生丸的手上。她接着拾起了自己的那一盏，脸上荡漾着浅浅的笑。  
杀生丸凝视着那杯清茶，只见水光滟洌，青丝起落。虽然他们说这是茶，但是这杯盏里却没有一丝茶的气息，这到底有什么鬼？  
“不是普通的水，又能是什么？”杀生丸这么想，“可是铃分明是在期待，是想告诉我什么吗？”  
茶盏被缓缓托起，轻轻挨上了他薄薄的唇。他微微倾斜了一下手指，水便触到了舌尖。  
那一瞬间，甘甜、清苦、酸涩，等等味道，混杂着，相互隐藏着，相互增强着，在他的唇齿间弥漫开去，随后汹涌澎湃地闯进了他的胃里、心里，直至渗透全身。他的心被紧紧缠住，眼睛里凝结起了困惑。这味道是什么意思？这真的是茶？  
杀生丸未评一字，将茶盏递回铃的手上。他觉得铃的笑容里多了些畅快，却不知适才自己心中一刹那的震动已被那少女悉数捕捉了去。他的手松了盏，正要收回，却那样突然停在空中，犹疑了片刻，接着移向了铃的另一只手，轻轻拾起了她的那杯茶。  
——他闻到了，铃的茶异香无比。  
“怎么回事？刚才明明没有任何气味。鹭草到底做了什么？有何企图？”杀生丸望着手里的那盏茶——上面萦绕着铃的气息——心中不解。  
“灌愁哥哥！”铃突然叫道，“杀生丸大人的茶！我闻到了，好香！”  
铃捧着杀生丸刚刚递回给她的茶，脸上是欣喜与惊讶。喜的是那茶的香气清新醉人，惊的是自己怎么突然能闻得到了。  
杀生丸的视线回到铃的身上。听铃的意思，她之前也闻不到吗？到底是什么把戏？  
铃焦虑万分地看着灌愁，急得涨红了脸：“灌愁哥哥，为什么我现在能闻到茶香了？我是不是，是不是……”  
“铃，你再喝一次试试。”灌愁的语气变得沉重，他已经明白了他想探试的事情。  
杀生丸对铃的反应感到不解，既然他自己没有在这茶里发现毒药的踪迹，这茶对她而言就应该无害，她为何如此恐惧？杀生丸正要将铃的茶杯还给她，却见她捧着手里那盏，急急地就送到了唇边，她的眉头紧蹙着害怕，全无平时的活泼自若。  
铃忐忑地汲了一点，味蕾立即被那种特别的甜中带苦、苦中有涩的滋味占据。安心的笑意回到她的眉梢。  
“仍然能尝出茶味。这就放心了。”铃说完，如释重负地向杀生丸莞尔一笑。  
杀生丸心里的疑云更加深重，同时又多了一点不悦——就这么在乎这茶吗？  
“灌愁哥哥，为什么我现在既能闻到茶香，又能尝出茶味了呢？”铃好奇地望着灌愁。  
灌愁看看铃，又看看杀生丸，良久，终于回答了她的问题：“铃，那是因为你们两情相悦。”  
这句话让当场的空气顿时冻结。邪见和小夜呆在原地，不得动弹。  
邪见心想：“这鹭草果然有点笨。这么明显的事情，还需要喝茶才知道吗？”可是他一个字也没敢说出来。  
杀生丸沉下了眼睑，手里的茶杯顿时粉身碎骨——他怎能容忍别人这般窥视他的内心？  
铃见状，忙拉住杀生丸的手，怕他动怒。但她自己也羞红了脸，于是藏到杀生丸的身后，别过脸去，不说话。  
“多管闲事。”杀生丸狠狠瞪了灌愁一眼。  
灌愁不怯也不恼，说：“香丝之茶，馨香醇美。心中无爱之人，可闻茶香，就像邪见和小夜；心中有爱之人，才可品茶味。”  
他回忆着当初和优子一起品茶的光景，接着说：“只有真心相爱的两个人才能既品出滋味，又闻到幽香。我试探过无数人，这样的情况，屈指可数，大部分人都是虚情假意。”是的，屈指可数。他和优子也与他们一样，茶那么香，滋味那么美。  
“你们两个的事，我清楚明白地知道了。”灌愁又说，眼睛里闪过一丝落寞——优子死后，就剩他一人，他的茶再没了香。  
他心里明白，铃不是优子。杀生丸和铃，他和优子，各有各的故事，各有各的情感，毫无关联。但是，即便如此，他还是希望这个像优子的姑娘能得到幸福。他想看着她得到幸福。  
他恢复了神采，坚定地说：“只是……杀生丸，若你做出任何伤害铃的事，我绝不会善罢甘休，即使拼上性命。”  
杀生丸冷漠地打量着他，许久，只问：  
“拼上性命？因为铃像优子吗？你会为优子而死吗？”


	30. “可愿施舍我们一臂之力？”

夜色正浓。浓密的乌云侵蚀着无精打采的疏星。高岗上散布着六座低矮的木屋。从那简朴的布局和装饰看来，像是临时搭建；但那明亮的火光与列队巡视的士兵，毫不掩饰地彰显着在这森严戒备之下的主人的显赫地位。六间屋内都隐隐透出灯光，仿佛都有人在凝神伏案。只是，主人今晚在哪里？是在那守备最严的中心正屋？还是在那最易掩人耳目的偏房？无人知晓。他们知道的是，在这六间木屋中的某一间内——当然也可能在那数以百计的普通行帐中的某一帐内——主人正计划着下一次的进攻。  
男子身着深蓝色浴衣，跪在刀架前，一丝不苟地擦拭着佩刀。修长的刀身耀如明镜，映射着他略显花白的月代、细小而矍铄的眼睛，还有那消瘦却圆滑的面庞。  
窗外黑影掠过。他警觉地回头，握着刀轻声来到窗前，手指抵住窗棂，缓慢地推开一丝狭缝，禁卫们正从庭下荷枪走过。  
这固若金汤之地，怎么可能会有敌人潜入？想来是自己多心了。他谨慎地掩紧窗户，依旧不发出一丝响动。  
“丰臣大人，好久不见。戴维我又来打扰您了。”  
他一惊，果真有人，而且直接进了房间，就站在自己身后，他却丝毫没有察觉。他的心紧张地跳着，后背沁出点点冷汗。而他却故意装着镇定，缓缓地转过身来，佩刀警觉地护在胸前。  
说话的那个金发男人正站在刀架前，黑色的斗篷放肆地在刀鞘上方晃动。他的旁边站着一个美艳的女人，衣不蔽体，不着一笑。这是他们第二次不声不响地突然出现在自己的寝间。  
“童子切安纲，不愧是斩杀了酒吞童子的宝刀。可是对丰臣大人您来说，不免太过普通。”戴维看着丰臣手里凝聚着清光的长刀，脸上露出惋惜的神情，“不知您对血仆的表现可还满意？他们应该比您的刀得力多了吧？”  
“我还以为你们为何而来，是要召回你的手下吗？尽管带走好了。”丰臣脸上的肌肉放松下来，心里的弦依然紧绷着。  
“那就是不满意了？”戴维轻微地皱了皱眉，声音略显僵硬。  
“那样不人不鬼不妖的东西，不必留下。”丰臣嫌恶这个妖怪奇怪的语音，对他毫无好感。  
“丰臣大人，这可是您的偏见了。”戴维示意醉心，二人一齐往屋子中央让了几步。  
丰臣会意，走回刀架前，左手拾起了刀鞘。  
“成大事者，不拘小节。大人您雄才大略，深谋远虑，怎可为世俗的眼光所累？”  
丰臣不作回答，深邃的眼睛里除了深沉的城府，看不出清晰的意愿。  
“丰臣大人，想必您是认同血仆的本领的。我们的提议，您心里也忖度清楚了吧？”戴维血红色的眼睛里闪着自信的光芒。  
那些所谓的“血仆”看起来与人类并无异处，战斗起来却比普通人凶猛数倍。丰臣的确心有所动，只是他们的提议对自己来说太过冒险。  
“血仆厉害，你们为何自己不用？”  
“我们这样外来的妖怪，讲究韬光养晦，暴露身份是一大忌。我们势单力薄，还要仰仗大人您才行。何况，我们无意与本土的人类或妖怪为敌，只是想借贵邦的八咫镜一用。”  
“八咫镜是保佑天皇之物，岂容妖怪亵渎？”丰臣义正言辞地训斥道，单薄的脸庞也应着语气的上扬而抽动着，显得愈发嶙峋。  
“丰臣大人，既是保佑天皇之物，与您的性命并无直接相干。天皇失去庇佑，正好助您成就霸业。”戴维也和对方一样处变不惊。  
丰臣向戴维投出鄙夷和憎恶的目光，背上却冷汗涔涔，这个妖怪竟然知道自己称霸天下、取天皇而代之的野心，若是让他传了出去，政敌恐怕会立即来攻。他的刀锋微微下斜，已经放弃了进攻的打算。  
“丰臣大人，您帮我们找到八咫镜。作为回报，我们为您组建血仆军团。您用血仆去攻打妖怪和其他敌人，这比起人类的血肉之躯可强了千百倍。同时，神器失踪，神社那帮神官巫女难逃干系，您正好趁机打压他们的嚣张气焰。等风平浪静之后，再由您‘找回’神器，天皇所向，民心所向，就全是大人您了，到时还有谁人不服？”  
“说得好听，你们拿到八咫镜，哪还有归还的道理？”  
“我们打败教廷之后，自然完璧归赵。说起来，您不是也为传教士蛊惑民众而头疼吗？正好让我们来替您解决他们。”戴维诚恳地深鞠一躬，“这样一石四鸟的交易，丰臣大人，您一点也不吃亏。”  
“不吃亏？哼。陷我于叛主卖国的境地还说我得了便宜？”丰臣的语气虽重，握刀的手反而减了力道。  
“这个交易，只有我们三人知道。世人只会永远称颂您英明神武，忠诚不二。”  
“你如何保证不被人偷听了去？”  
“丰臣大人，您以为我们敢先后两次闯进结界来到您的内室，是凭着什么？正是这位幻术超群的醉心小姐。”戴维说着，伸出手将丰臣的目光引向醉心。  
醉心对那二人的谈话并不感兴趣，进屋以来未置一词，只心不在焉地望着一边，顺便施着幻术。她察觉到那古怪的妖怪和丑陋的老头同时看着自己，只嫌恶地撇了两人一眼，又自顾自地望向一边。  
“你们竟然试图迷惑我？”丰臣的刀又愤怒地竖起来。  
“丰臣大人，您不要误会。醉心小姐的幻术只用于您屋外的那些守卫和神官，以防他们妨碍我们谈话。”  
“你们有这种本事，又何劳我出马？”丰臣怒意未消。  
“我们这不过是掩人耳目之术，真正要拿到神器，还是要拜托丰臣大人您。”戴维谄媚地作了个揖。  
“你们早有行动？”丰臣脸上露出疑问，对方一定已经尝试过什么方法了，一定是行不通才来找他。  
“不错，如您所说。我们前不久攻打过伊势神宫。醉心小姐用幻术迷惑了神官和巫女，我们找了很久，根本找不到八咫镜所在。”  
“就算神官和巫女被迷惑，那阻挡妖怪的结界应当还在，你们是如何进去的？”这两个妖怪连续两次不声不响地突破驻地附近的结界，进到自己的屋子，先前他还只当是请的神官太弱，这下听闻他们连伊势神宫也来去自如，不禁心下惶恐。  
“这是在下看家保命的本事，请恕我不能明示。”戴维假装着歉意。  
丰臣深知对方不会轻易透露，只好作罢：“你们总该打探到了什么吧？”  
“我们发现神宫的结界内还有更强的结界，可是无法得知具体在哪儿，更不知里面是什么样子。我们确信八咫镜就在那里。”戴维毫无血色的脸上泛起了兴奋之色。  
“你们找不到，我又如何找得到？”  
“八咫镜作为保佑人类的神器，必然只有人类可以接近。另外，凭着八咫镜与天皇的关系，说不定只有天皇一人知道镜的奥义。”戴维停下，往下的话已不必再说。  
丰臣眯着眼，思忖着这个阴森满面的妖怪的话。整个朝堂之中，只有自己一人可以随意觐见天皇，也只有自己一人可以左右天皇的行动，更只有自己一人在挟持天皇以号令群雄的同时还计划着取代天皇成为新的精神领袖。他深以为自己掩饰得很好，连一同出生入死的同僚都不知道自己的最终目的，而对方作为妖怪，尽然这样明确地知道自己的意图，并且加以利用。这样的审时度势和深思熟虑不禁让他暗自佩服，同时又心生忌惮欲除之而后快。凭他们的能耐，去皇宫挟持天皇并不是难事，而他们却想让他出面，这大概是不想公然与人类为敌，反而想通过与他结盟而束缚住人类的手脚。  
戴维见其沉默良久，率先开口问道：“丰臣大人，怎样？可愿施舍我们一臂之力？”  
“你们也看见了，我现在带兵打仗，无暇回京都面见天皇。”丰臣尚未思量周全该如何对付这个妖怪，只好施以缓兵之计。  
“这好办。我们这次带了更多的血仆过来，就在山下，您随时可以将他们收入麾下。到时您的军队英勇无敌，您便可放心回朝。”戴维依然笑意盈盈。  
血仆？这个家伙是在威胁我？如果我不答应，那些血仆就会反扑。可恶！  
“好，我就不客气地收下了。”丰臣僵硬地吐出这句话，眼里露着笑意，心里却恨不得将面前那个金发红眼的妖怪千刀万剐。  
“好，以后醉心小姐每月会送来维持血仆力量所需的药物，请您行个方便。”  
醉心听到那个人又带着使唤的意味提到自己的名字，便斜着眼，甩去一记寒冷的目光。为这样的妖怪做事，是她此生最大的耻辱。如果杀了他兄弟二人可以换得父亲的自由，她早就将他们碎尸万段了。而如今，不仅要委曲求全，还要逢迎肮脏的人类，她的心里早就燃起了燎原的怒火，随时都可以让这屋里屋外生灵涂炭。  
丰臣早已看出那个叫醉心的女妖与戴维貌合神离，只是完全不知为何她会受他的摆布。他讨伐妖怪的初衷是要建立自己在民众中的威信，如今却中了妖怪的算计。这样的计划虽然于他也是有利的，却总是让他感到不齿。自己纵横沙场几十年，在利益场上经历无数混战，只有这一次虽然没有可能战败却仍旧毫无胜算。


	31. “取她性命的，只能是我”

山岗之上的六座木屋仍然透着亮光，围绕木屋四下散开的火堆和帐篷渐渐失了喧嚣。夜深了。  
犬夜叉一行人远远地躲在两块大石背后，警惕地看着山岗那边巡哨的士兵。  
“看这个阵势，像是军队的行营。”弥勒小声说道，“我们不能再往前了，这样的地势，很容易被发现。”  
“犬夜叉，你确定是那个妖怪？”戈薇压着声音问。  
“嗯，她身上的气味和妖气都很像那个女人。”犬夜叉偏着头，目不转睛地盯着山岗，“健太和其他跟着来的人类就在山脚下。”  
“那个女妖也在那里吗？”珊瑚身着紧身除妖装，一手扶着弥勒的肩膀，一手紧扣飞来骨。  
“她的气味消失了。”  
众人一齐睁大了眼睛。消失了？怎么会？  
犬夜叉也十分疑惑。那种强烈的气味和强大的妖气，怎么可能这样凭空消失得无影无踪？  
“是结界吗？”戈薇问。  
“有可能。但是这明明是人类的军队，怎么会让妖怪进入结界？”弥勒还是满心困惑。  
“如果不是有人类在，用铁碎牙一刀就可以知道。”犬夜叉自言自语地说。  
“犬夜叉，你之前说那些人的气味很奇怪，是怎么回事？”珊瑚问道。  
“我总觉得他们不是普通的人类，身上有种很淡的血的气味，而且他们每个人身上都有这种气味。”犬夜叉粗犷的眉毛凝重地皱着，心里十分担忧。他说不上来那些人类会对他们有什么样的威胁，但是直觉地认为他们很难对付。  
“我们现在怎么办？”  
“等着。”犬夜叉说，“明天这支军队离开的时候，结界肯定会撤掉，那时她的气味就再也藏不住了。只要她一出现，我们就截住她。”  
四人不再做声，默默地监视着远处的营地。

“这么晚了，首领竟然突然要加派人力往山下巡逻。真是不明白。山下的一切动静，山上不都瞧得清清楚楚？……”一个武士举着火把，小心地沿着山坡往下滑，他的身后跟着十多个士兵。  
“不怕一万，就怕万一。首领行事谨慎，让我们去查看自有他的道理。快些跟上！”另一个领队模样的武士回头招呼着自己的副官。  
山下数十个男子正席地而坐。他们大多仰望着山岗，似乎在等待什么的到来。  
“健太君，快看！有人下来了。”  
健太顺着他手指的方向望去，果然，山坡的左侧有一条火龙正在移动。这就是她说的信号了。  
“喂，武士大人——”健太冲着那队士兵呼喊。  
对方听见声音，急忙小跑过来。  
“什么人？在这里鬼鬼祟祟地，做什么？”领队以武将惯有的粗放的声音问责。  
“武士大人，我们是附近的村民，听说丰臣大人的队伍驻扎在这里，便赶来想要加入。”健太赔笑道。  
“入伍？哼！入伍用得着大半夜地等？我看你们是奸细才对！”武士的面孔显得十分凶恶，“来啊！都绑了带回去！反抗的，就地正法！”  
士兵听到命令，掏出随身携带的绳索，亮着长刀，就要动手。  
“武士大人，您真的误会了。我们真的是……”  
“少说废话！不管是不是奸细，都给我乖乖束手就擒，等查明真相再说。”  
“好。清者自清。大伙儿听着，咱们就跟这两位武士大人走，丰臣大人明察秋毫，必定能体察我们的心意。”健太举头高声向伙伴提议，同时伸出双手，让士兵将自己绑了起来。  
“哼！丰臣大人哪有心思管你们这些山野匹夫。”

“犬夜叉，你能听见他们说了什么吗？”弥勒伸长了脖子，想捕捉到远处的人声，无奈距离太远，什么也听不见，只看见有一串火把下山，在山脚停了一会儿，又分成两队，一队沿着山脚巡视，一队回了山上。  
“那群人被士兵带走了。”犬夜叉的一对犬耳高高竖立在头顶两侧。  
“健太他们不会有危险吗？”戈薇仰着脸问。  
“好像没什么事。”犬夜叉虽然这样说着，心里却总是不太踏实，健太那群人实在是十分可疑。  
“什么？！”犬夜叉突然惊恐地叫道。  
“怎么了，犬夜叉？”其他三人异口同声地问。  
“那个女人，出现了！在背后！怎么过去的？！”犬夜叉说完，一手揽过戈薇，将她甩上后背，然后飞速转身跃出，“弥勒，珊瑚，跟上！”

“醉心大人，犬夜叉在附近，这一次，我们可一定要抓住他才行。”戴维一手抓着醉心的手腕，用极其温柔的语气对她说。  
“拿开你的脏手！”醉心一甩手，摆脱了他的禁锢。犬夜叉吗？哼！上次村庄一战，自己故意让他逃脱，没想到那半妖竟然对自己痛下杀手。这一账，是该仔细算一算。  
“果然是你这个女人。”犬夜叉背着戈薇，来到醉心和戴维的面前。  
“犬夜叉，跟你哥哥比起来，你真是差得太远了。我可已经等了好一会儿了。”醉心的语气里净是嘲讽。不知怎的，她竟然鬼使神差地提起了杀生丸。如果来的是杀生丸，她的面前应该早已劈下一刀，而自己应该也不会说出这样的话吧。  
“杀生丸，杀生丸。你跟他到底什么关系？上次村庄的事又是怎么回事？给我说清楚了。”犬夜叉没有拔刀，只是粗声喝道。  
弥勒和珊瑚已经追了上来。  
“我跟他的关系？他没有跟你说吗？看来他真是不怎么待见你这个半妖呢？”醉心的音调里上扬着讥诮。  
“半妖，半妖。你有完没完？”犬夜叉咬着牙齿，眼看要被激怒。  
“犬夜叉。”戈薇用手肘轻轻碰了碰他，“你看那个金发的妖怪。”  
犬夜叉陡然冷静下来，目光聚到醉心身边的妖怪身上。那金发男子身姿挺拔，装束怪异，浑身上下散发着血的气味，却又没有一丝血色，眼睛里幽幽泛着红光。他裹着一方黑色斗篷，完美地融进了夜色。  
“呵，不是说让杀生丸小心妖怪吗？怎么，自己倒跟妖怪厮混上了？”  
“你这小子，给我闭嘴！”醉心毫不介意他在戴维面前说出自己曾经庇护杀生丸的事，只是他那样将自己与仇敌联系到一起，简直是对她莫大的侮辱。  
“要打架吗？上次你可输了。虽然不知你是怎么活过来的，但是这次一样可以杀了你。”犬夜叉嘴上虽不饶人，双手却只是抱在胸前，并不拔刀。他不过是想让对方知难而退，并不真想与她为敌。  
“哼，你还记得哪？那就还我命来吧！”她脸上魅惑的笑意消失，换上阴森的威胁。  
醉心足尖一点，轻盈地跃起。犬夜叉还未回过神来，紫色轻纱已经飘到自己眼前。他只觉脖子一阵火辣辣的疼痛，一股热流流淌进了衣衫。  
“啊，犬夜叉——”戈薇伸手捂住犬夜叉的脖子，鲜血从她的手指间溢出。  
就像没有人看清醉心是如何去到犬夜叉身边的一样，也没有人看清她是如何退回原地的。  
“哼，比上次还慢。”醉心满意地看着指甲上的鲜血，“你以为我不让你，你赢得了吗？不知天高地厚的半妖！下一次就直接削掉你的脑袋。”  
犬夜叉双眼燃烧着愤怒。“可恶！”  
戈薇焦急地看着犬夜叉鲜血直流的伤口，回过头对醉心说：“犬夜叉上次无意伤你，我们也很抱歉。我们真的没有当你是敌人。你……”  
“肮脏的人类不配跟我说话！我当你们是敌人。所以，都去死吧！”眼前的半妖和人类对醉心来说，不过是蝼蚁而已。她上次手下留情，仅仅是为了杀生丸。而杀生丸不仅不接受她的好意，还三番两次地对她兵刃相向。既然如此，她又有何顾忌？只盼将他们统统撕碎，以祭奠自己已经死去一次的生命，更顺带用半妖的血来偿还杀生丸对她的狠心。  
她右手用力一挥，水袖在空中划出潇洒的弧度，直取犬夜叉四人。  
犬夜叉一把推开戈薇，急速地抽出腰间的长刀，原本破旧不堪的铁碎牙瞬间变得巨大而锋利，如同一颗獠牙。铁碎牙散发着金色的光芒，迎面接下了水袖的冲击。犬夜叉弓步向后滑动了几寸，总算是化解了这一险情。  
“犬夜叉，我来帮你！”珊瑚冲上来，向醉心掷出了飞来骨。  
醉心微微一笑，撤了水袖，向左一闪。飞旋的飞来骨扑了个空，在空中转了个弯，又飞回珊瑚手里。  
“不自量力。”醉心狠狠瞪了珊瑚一眼，紫色的双眸闪过一点白光。  
“纳命来吧！——”珊瑚像着了魔似的，歇斯底里地大吼一声，举着飞来骨就向戈薇劈下。  
“啊——”戈薇惊恐地尖叫起来，向后一退，跌倒在地。“噗”。飞来骨应声砸到地面，戈薇跟前的石块碎了一地。戈薇定睛一看，弥勒正从珊瑚身后抱着她的腰，若他慢一点，自己就成了飞来骨下的亡魂。  
“珊瑚，你怎么了？”  
珊瑚双目无神，不语，松开飞来骨，右手抽出腰间的短刀，反手握着，向身后的弥勒狠命刺去。弥勒将珊瑚向前一推，刀没有刺到他的要害，却也在他的手臂上划出一道长长的口子。  
“珊瑚，怎么回事？”犬夜叉望着差点杀死戈薇和弥勒的珊瑚，一时不知所措。  
“再走神可就没命了。”  
犬夜叉还没来得及处理这句话中隐含的危机，就觉得胸膛一阵钻心的刺痛。醉心的钢针不等他防守，已经穿透了他的身体。他不由自主地跪下，双手压在刀柄上。铁碎牙刀尖插入土中，承载着他身体的重量。  
“犬夜叉！——”戈薇正与弥勒一道试图制服珊瑚，眼看着自己的丈夫身受重伤，却不能脱身前去。  
“醉心大人，就这样吧。犬夜叉的命还是留着吧。”一直在一旁观战的戴维走上前来，拦下了醉心正要发出的最后一击。  
“哼，你真是天真。真以为杀生丸会在意这个半妖吗？”醉心心里十分不痛快。  
“留着他的命，他也逃不出去。”戴维狡猾地笑了一下，向犬夜叉走去。  
“犬夜叉，危险——快跑——”戈薇心急如焚。  
“哼，哼哼。”犬夜叉发出两声冷笑，依旧跪着，握刀的手青筋暴突，“敌人是吗？那就不必留情了。”  
铁碎牙的金色光芒更加耀眼，就像蓄满了力量，即将喷薄而出。“风之伤！”犬夜叉抽刀一挥，金色的光刀如火龙般在地面燃起熊熊烈火。  
醉心感觉自己突然置身刀山火海之中，每一寸肌肤都承受着凌迟与灼烧。要死了吗？那种无穷无尽的黑暗好像又来到了眼前，那种飘摇无助的感觉好像又要霸占自己的身体。死在半妖手上？死在杀生丸的弟弟手上？绝不可能！  
她的血液好像沸腾了一样，有一股气流在她的身体里四下游走，来回震荡，冲破着层层牢笼，终于从心里的最深处来到了她的眼睛，向着那致命的金色之光鄙夷地发出了抗议。她的周身浮出了黑光。  
风之伤的妖力与对面强大的妖力碰撞在一起，发出明亮刺眼的光芒，一时屏蔽了所有人的视线。  
只有犬夜叉感觉到了，对面的妖力悄然之间变了，有什么人为她挡了一刀。  
许久，一切平息。  
醉心瘫倒在地，紧紧地盯着犬夜叉，脸上没有一丝痛苦和恐惧，有的只是愤怒与憎恨。她身上妖冶的浅紫色光晕消失不见，黑色的邪恶之光在她周围游走。  
“杀生丸，是你？！”犬夜叉看着醉心身后现出的人影，使上仅剩的一点力气，惊讶地喊道。  
弥勒和戈薇也愣在原地，珊瑚晕倒在弥勒的怀里。  
杀生丸面无表情，爆碎牙贴在身侧，刀身闪着绿色的电光。  
“哥哥，你救了她？为什么？”  
“犬夜叉，半妖就要有半妖的觉悟。给我走远点。”杀生丸冰冷地看着满身是血的犬夜叉。  
“凭什么命令我？为什么要庇护那个女人？”  
“取她性命的，只能是我。下次再发生这样的事，我就杀了你。”杀生丸的语气里浸满寒意。  
醉心侧脸看着杀生丸，惊喜之情溢于言表，那明媚的眼睛退了黑色的浑浊，恢复到清澈的紫色。  
“你，走开。”杀生丸的声音减弱了些。这句话虽是说给醉心听的，他的视线却没有倾斜一毫，眼眸里完全没有她的影子。  
而对她来说，已经够了。


	32. “这件事只能跟你说”

距离丰臣的营地百里之外，草地的行踪已经消失不见，茂密的树林争高直指。草丛里的唧唧鸣声孜孜不倦，协奏着暗夜的舞曲；点点飞虫绕着火堆兴奋地追逐着光与热，流连忘返；猫头鹰悲戚的叫声偶尔划过夜空，给这寂寥加着重音。  
双头兽交缠着两个脑袋，卧在离火堆不远处的树边，辔头挂在耳旁，身体一动不动，似乎正在深眠，但那似闭实张的眼睛又昭示着警惕。趴在双头兽背上的绿色妖怪正轻轻打着鼾，身体随着呼吸有节奏地起伏。  
火光孤独地跳跃着。没有人欣赏它曼妙的舞姿。连距它最近的那位经常看着它唱歌的女子此时也对它不管不顾。她披着一张雪白的兽皮，出神地望着远处被夜幕笼罩的地方。身边的鵺雀单脚站立，眼睛虽然睁着，实际却已睡熟。火光温暖的气息热情地亲吻着铃的脸颊，她的眼睛却只看着夜的浓稠，等着那不知所踪的归人。  
“杀生丸大人，您在哪里？”铃默默地念着他的名字，心中焦急。“醉心大人有没有……”她不愿再想下去，细眉轻轻卷起一丝懊丧，“怎么总是会往那样的事上想呢？我为什么会这样？”  
“唉——”她浅浅地叹了声气，心想：“如果可以跟杀生丸大人说就好了。杀生丸大人肯定会笑我的吧？”  
“铃，你还好吗？”  
头顶传来灌愁的声音，清亮而温柔。她回头一看，他临风站在树枝上，离地两人多高，手里的画轴像是刚刚随意收起，并不十分整齐。“嗯，我很好。”铃轻声回答。  
灌愁的目光在她的脸上停了一会儿，极不自在地转开了。她一定是在想杀生丸吧？当然。也只可能是在想杀生丸。优子有没有在想他呢？灌愁望着远方出了神，觉得优子的影子似乎就在那里，目所能及，却永远触碰不到。  
“灌愁哥哥。”铃清脆的声音打断他的愁思。  
他一回头，只见铃已经爬上树来。她双手抱着树干，颤颤地伸出只穿着罗袜的右脚，试了试树枝的强度，确定安全之后，渐渐地将重心移到脚上。灌愁急忙过去搀住她的手，扶她坐下。  
“怎么跑到树上来了？这里风大，当心着凉。”灌愁一边说，一边脱下自己的外衣，披在她的肩上。忽然，他心头一紧，想了起来：当初也这么给优子披过衣服。就是这样，铃总能在不经意间，挑动他心里尘封着的不愿触碰的记忆。  
“我身体很好，不会生病。”铃说着，弯腰将为了爬树而挽到膝上的裙摆退回脚踝。  
“你如果生病了，杀生丸会杀了我。”灌愁与她隔了一尺，坐下。  
“你也怕杀生丸大人吗？”铃意外地看着他。  
怕吗？如果怕杀生丸，当初又怎会跟着你？如果怕杀生丸，现在又怎会陪你坐下？  
“我觉得灌愁哥哥你并不害怕杀生丸大人呢。杀生丸大人也没有要伤害你。”铃澄澈的眼睛即使在暗夜里也依然直视人心。  
灌愁自嘲般地冷笑了一下。铃，你说的对，我不怕他。我怕的是你。我在你身上看到了优子，可你不是优子。我怕离你太近，会模糊优子真正的模样。又怕隔你太远，不能再解开那些打了死结的记忆。  
“灌愁哥哥？灌愁哥哥？”铃扯了扯灌愁的衣袖，将他从沉思中唤醒。  
“哦，铃。”灌愁看着她，强压下眼睛里的余波。  
“我想跟你说会儿话，可以吗？”  
“明天再说吧。你早该睡觉了。”  
“明天杀生丸大人就回来了，我不想让杀生丸大人知道。”  
铃的倔强本就让人难以拒绝，更何况，她竟然有话要对自己说，而且是不愿意让杀生丸知道的话。会是什么？灌愁既兴奋又紧张，不敢直视她的眼睛，怕又把她认成优子，只问：“是什么事？”  
“灌愁哥哥，我想了想，这件事只能跟你说。”铃低着头，非常小声地说道，“我觉得很苦恼，但是又不想让杀生丸大人知道，怕被笑话。”  
“怎么会？杀生丸怎么可能会笑话你？”  
“因为我自己都觉得这件事很傻。”铃将头低得更深，“杀生丸大人去找醉心大人的时候，我总是很担心。醉心大人那么喜欢杀生丸大人，又那么精通幻术，如果她使用幻术的话，杀生丸大人会不会被迷惑而不再回来呢？邪见爷爷说，杀生丸大人才不在乎什么幻术。我也知道是这样，但是就是忍不住乱想。灌愁哥哥，这种想法是不是很傻？杀生丸大人如果知道我为这样的事情担心，肯定会笑我。”  
原来是这样的事——与我毫不相干的事。果然不是优子。  
“你不必乱想，他不喜欢那个女人，他去找她只是为了杀她。她死了，也就没有什么幻术了。”  
“灌愁哥哥，你只说对了一半。杀生丸大人的确不喜欢醉心大人，但也不会杀她。”  
灌愁诧异地看着她。杀生丸之前愤怒的杀气，难道是假的？  
“仙姬夫人希望杀生丸大人保护醉心大人，我虽然不知道是为什么，但是也清楚，醉心大人对仙姬夫人和杀生丸大人来说，一定都非常重要。”  
“那，你是为他们之间可能存在的某种关系而苦恼吗？仙姬夫人和醉心都说起过某件暧昧的事情。”灌愁关注着铃眉眼间如烟的忧愁。  
“不。”铃斩钉截铁地说，“我不苦恼。杀生丸大人已经说了，‘不要胡思乱想’。虽然我不知道仙姬夫人和醉心大人所谓何事，但是既然杀生丸大人让我不要乱想，就说明根本没有什么。”  
“杀生丸的话，值得你那样相信？”灌愁突然想起，优子曾经也是那样无条件地相信着他。  
“当然。”铃的目光十分坚毅，但是很快就被烦恼侵蚀了光彩，“可是，如果醉心大人迷惑杀生丸大人的话，他也是会忘记我的吧？”  
灌愁仔细地注视着铃的侧脸，松软的秀发掩着她的脸庞，眉眼之间依稀可见一丝懊恼。  
“杀生丸不能做的事，我可以为你去做。我去杀了那个女人。”  
“不可以！”铃几乎是立即抬头，提高声音激动地反驳，“我希望她能活下去！”  
灌愁被她的反应吓了一跳。她竟然在庇护那个女人？  
铃意识到自己失态，抱歉地转过身去。  
“醉心大人的力量，连杀生丸大人也不敢小看。灌愁哥哥，你不要去惹怒她。”  
灌愁见铃为自己担心，心里略微宽慰。  
“我不想伤害任何人，只是担心杀生丸大人会忘记我，只是想等他回来。”  
灌愁心中震动。他见过多少含情的少女，就见过多少类似的烦恼。有那么多人，因为这种烦恼，猜疑，妒忌，最终心生罅隙，一腔真情变作怨念。铃的难得之处，正在于她对杀生丸毫无保留的信任、对醉心发自内心的宽容。  
“铃，你一直相信，无论是什么样的对手，杀生丸都能克敌制胜，是吗？”  
“是的。”铃果断地回答。  
“你也相信杀生丸无论去了哪里，最后都会回来找你，对吗？”  
铃毫无犹豫，也点了点头。  
“那就好了。既然你相信这些，那么也理所当然地应该相信杀生丸会摆脱醉心，回到你这里。”灌愁深知铃本就一心信任着杀生丸，根本不需要自己点出。只是他见惯了爱恋当中的女子莫名的迷惘，当然识得铃也需要他人的灌顶醍醐。  
铃静静地靠着树干，若有所思。“相信杀生丸大人”，这是那样平淡、那样理所当然的一件事，此刻的她听来，却是最深刻的真理，是最能让她安心的话。  
“谢谢你，灌愁哥哥！我知道了。”铃用目光向灌愁传递着感激，眉心舒展。  
他庆幸铃的心情有所好转。再想说安慰的话，他也说不出了——他的心陷入对优子的思念之中，绞痛难耐。铃怎样爱慕着杀生丸，优子就曾怎样爱慕着他。他想着优子曾经也彻夜不眠，等自己回家，那应该也是一样的望眼欲穿。她有没有质疑过那个远行之人回家的决心呢？她有没有在深陷苦恼、无人倾诉之时潸然泪下呢？她有没有对自己隐瞒下一丝一毫的责备呢？  
夜色里融化了不眠之人的忧思愁思情思，时间被这剪不断理还乱的思绪绊住脚步，寸步难行。


	33. “我们怎么在这里？”

远方飘来强大凌冽的妖气，越来越近。小夜被那妖气惊醒过来，飞到树上，停在铃的近旁。  
他回来了。  
灌愁看着旁边的女子，她倚在树干上，睡着了。  
要不要叫醒她呢？灌愁伸出手，却停在半空，犹豫良久，他收回手臂，静静地注视着夜色里女子朦胧的脸廓。她若醒了，优子也就走了。  
“邪见。”杀生丸的声音比灌愁想象中更快地来到跟前。  
邪见没有回答，那个老头子的警觉性一日不如一日。  
却是铃……  
“杀生丸大人？”她惊醒。  
她的目光似乎还被睡意散着焦，她神情茫然，好像并不知道自己身在何处。她听到他的声音，于是本能地向前移动，却不知脚下是一片虚空。她离了树枝，直线下坠。这下，她完全清醒了过来，发现自己孤立无助，脚下没有实地，手边无所扶持，只听见风“呼呼”地带着体内的血液从脚底涌上眉心。她慌张地闭上双眼，心悬在空中。  
“杀生……”  
她没来得及喊出他的名字，一只温暖的手环住了她的腰，下坠的速度缓了下来。她睁开眼睛：是他？  
二人落回地面。  
“谢谢你，灌愁哥哥！”  
他站在原地，依旧揽着铃的腰，注视着她脸颊上那若有若无的红晕。那一瞬间，他仿佛寻回了优子，这样温暖的感觉，即使死了也不愿放弃。  
可是，如果是那人儿自己走开，情况就又不一样了。  
铃从他的臂弯里逃走了，不，是极其从容地离开了。那个转身没有一丝的留恋，没有一丝的羞涩，没有一丝的愧疚，就是那样，自然而然地一转，水到渠成地就走了。  
他无法挽留，无法怨念。她不是优子。他的心凉了下去。  
杀生丸一早就发现铃在树上，身上还笼罩着那棵草的气味，却不好向她发火。灌愁对铃的心意他看得一清二楚。他十分恼怒灌愁将铃看做别人的影子，在他看来，灌愁分不清优子和其他人，简直枉活了两百多年。他没有将他杀掉或者赶走，为的是让铃在自己离开时也有万无一失的保护。可是他竟然趁自己不在与铃这样独处，竟然让她失足掉下。这两件事已经将他彻底激怒，偏偏那棵鹭草又抢在自己前面接下了铃，更是那样暧昧地搂着她不放。他心里的怒火一触即发。  
“杀生丸大人，您回来……”话还没有说完，铃看清了远处走来的几个人，吃了一惊。戈薇和弥勒扶着全身是血昏迷不醒的犬夜叉，珊瑚拿着其他人的武器，正往火堆旁的树下走。  
“犬夜叉大人怎么了？”铃往他们的方向跑去。  
“弥勒大人，您也受伤了？”  
“我不要紧。犬夜叉的伤大概要调养几天，幸好没有生命危险。”弥勒扶犬夜叉靠着树躺下。  
“真的不要紧吗？”铃担心地看着犬夜叉脖子上被血染得通红的绷带。  
“这个。”杀生丸走了过来，将一黑一白两张兽皮扔给戈薇，那原本是铃的被褥。  
“哥哥，给我们用的吗？”戈薇脸上的忧伤混杂进惊讶，“谢谢！”。  
“不过是因为铃今晚不需要它们。”杀生丸转过脸去，“铃，你过来。”  
“杀生丸大人，我想帮忙照顾犬夜叉大人。”  
“不需要。他自己会好。”杀生丸已经转身向另一棵树走去。  
铃看着戈薇，神情十分担忧。  
“犬夜叉没事，明天就会好。放心吧，铃。”  
“嗯。”铃点了点头，仍旧非常担心。  
杀生丸看着铃从戈薇那里向自己走来，中间还回头确认了一次，似乎仍不放心犬夜叉。她停在距自己一步之遥的地方。她的眼睑微微浮肿，火光照到的尽是憔悴，是一直没有睡吗？她身上那件绿色的衣服，真是碍眼。  
“杀生丸大人，什么事？”  
杀生丸不说话，蓦地伸手揭掉了她肩上的绿色单衣，重重地扔回给了灌愁。  
寒意抓住这时机，窜进她的衣衫，刺激着她的肌肤。她下意识地抱紧手臂，身体一阵哆嗦。待全身的肌肉放松下来时，她已被一层厚重而熟悉的温暖包裹。杀生丸温柔地看着她，右肩上的毛团向前延伸着，将她安稳地护住。刚才她还隐约觉得杀生丸的举动里有那么一丝怒意，现在感觉到的却只有他无微不至的呵护。  
北国寒凉，杀生丸偶尔会这样帮她保暖，但都避开了别人，怕她觉得窘迫。而现在，周围却有那么多人在。铃的脸不禁烧得滚烫。  
“你睡吧。”杀生丸轻声地说道，靠着树坐下，又补充了一句“犬夜叉没事”，好让她安心。  
铃一下子觉得自己暴露在了所有人的目光当中，站得越久，就越觉得大家都在看着她。她羞得躲到杀生丸身旁，蜷缩在他的阴影里。  
“不是让你先睡了吗？”杀生丸看着铃那疲惫不堪却依旧不愿闭上的双眼，细腻的声音里没有任何责怪的意味。  
“我在等杀生丸大人。”铃紧靠着他的肩膀，声音同样很小。  
“不用等。你醒来时，我已回来。”  
“嗯。”铃将脸微微埋进那软软的绒毛，微笑着闭上了眼睛，在心里默念：“杀生丸大人，您一定要回来！我会一直等您回来！”  
杀生丸似乎听得到一般，应了一声“嗯”，只是那声音十分微弱，她毫未察觉。  
她的意识逐渐模糊，手轻轻地探了出去，杀生丸把手伸给她，她握着，往怀里紧了紧。  
“这样就好了。”二人都这样想着。  
灌愁将杀生丸对铃独有的柔情真真切切地看在眼里，更将铃对杀生丸流露的少女的羞涩一丝不落地记在心里。优子，优子！他想起优子含情脉脉的眼睛，心中绞痛，那双眼睛，已经多少年不曾见到了？那残留着铃的馨香的外衣，不知何时，从他手中滑落。这应该是专属优子的外衣，他从不该给铃披上。

“邪见爷爷，快起来吃早饭了！”  
邪见不情愿地睁开眼，额上的皱纹似乎又深了一些。铃正眯着眼睛对着他笑，灿若朝霞。  
铃叫醒了邪见，又跑回火堆，拾起穿着烤蘑菇的木签，一支一支送给各人。小夜跟在她的身后飞，不知疲倦。  
“犬夜叉大人也醒了吗？太好了！”铃看着犬夜叉撑着手臂坐起身来，心想果然犬夜叉大人很厉害。  
“嗯。”犬夜叉头痛得厉害，握拳捶了捶额头。他记得昨晚跟那个叫醉心的女人交战，风之伤本来已经迫近她的身体了，却被人挡了回来。那人是，是，杀生丸！  
“喂，杀生丸！你是什么意思？为什么要救那个女人？”犬夜叉朝着杀生丸愤怒地吼了一声。  
“不需要跟你解释。”杀生丸看到铃拿着食物的手在半空中顿了一顿。她是在意着这件事吗？  
“犬夜叉，你冷静一点，小心伤口破开。”戈薇将他重新按倒。  
“我们怎么在这里？怎么跟他在一起？”犬夜叉问戈薇。  
“不跟着哥哥，那个女人带着人再回来，怎么办？你已经伤成了那样。”戈薇接过铃递来的蘑菇，送到犬夜叉面前。  
犬夜叉一时语塞。但很快又将视线转向杀生丸，继续责问他对敌人的包庇：“你到底是怎么回事？如果不是你，那个女人也一起死了。你知道的吧？她是敌非友。”  
“‘也死了？’你以为你杀死了她的同伙是吗？你的感觉变得这么迟钝了吗？”虽然昨晚赶到的时候只见到被风之伤包围的醉心，但是杀生丸一直都知道有第二个妖怪在场。那种全身散逸出来的血液的气味，绝对不会错，是那个叫做吸血鬼的妖怪。犬夜叉既然认为他死了，那么他应当也被风之伤击中。但是毫无疑问地，自己击散风之伤之后，空气中根本没有他的气味。只有一个可能，死的又只是蝙蝠。  
“杀生丸，你是说他没死吗？怎么可能？被风之伤迎面击中，怎么可能活？”弥勒问道。至今为止，被风之伤击中而没有死的，只有在天生牙保护之下的杀生丸和将心脏藏于体外的奈落。如果那人真的还活着，那他的妖力岂不是强大到……弥勒不敢再往下想。  
“你以为我的能力跟犬夜叉一样退化了吗？”杀生丸睨了一眼弥勒，冷冷地说。  
“退化？”弥勒完全不解这二字从何说起。戈薇和珊瑚也疑惑地看着犬夜叉，寻求答案。铃却似乎早已知晓一般，眉间只有隐忧。  
“杀生丸你瞎扯什么？！”犬夜叉提高声音吼道。  
“你心知肚明。”杀生丸将目光转向一边，不再理他。  
犬夜叉很早就察觉到发生在自己身上的变化。铁碎牙的绝招使着越来越不顺手，刀也变得越来越重。他最初只当是铁碎牙在闹什么别扭，去刀刀斋那里时还刻意问了。刀刀斋却说铁碎牙毫无问题。那么只有可能是自己变弱了。他思前想后，觉得这可能与畏惧之心有关。若是那样，接下来还会发生什么？……他不愿告诉同伴让他们担心，更不愿放弃战斗的机会。即使是只剩最后一点力气，也要坚持，毁掉村子的妖怪，以及其中隐藏的阴谋，一定要由他亲手解决。  
“犬夜叉，怎么回事？”戈薇意识到犬夜叉的确有事瞒着自己。  
“别听杀生丸胡说。我能有什么事？他只是在分散大家的注意力，为他自己开脱。”


	34. “为了一个人类？！”

北国的宫殿里，风铃低语，艳丽的飞鸟在屋宇间追逐着晚霞的投影。  
屋内没有点灯，昏黄的阳光被窗纱滤过之后仅剩柔和与暧昧。墙上一挂彩墨人像冷若冰霜，与这慵懒的氛围似乎格格不入，又似乎相得益彰。屋子正中安放着一方素净的矮案，上面搁着一只陶土香盘，盘中燃着一块心字香，好似凝脂。青烟寥寥，竖直升起一尺多高，然后缱绻化作湍急的气流，没入屋中魅惑的空气。  
醉心盘膝坐在案前，身体散发着深紫色的光，与周围的空间似乎隔着一层无形的屏障。她凝神静息，神色恬然，蓝宝石发簪散射着窥进屋来的阳光，在玉石铺就的地板上投下一段模糊的光谱，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫。心字之香氤氤氲氲，却比不过她呵气如兰。她完美的容颜艳丽娇媚，让人心生爱怜；但那妖冶之下彰显的邪惑之气却又让人望而却步。  
“咚咚”，低沉的叩门声。  
“醉心，你好些了吗？”男子稳重而关切的声音在门外响起。  
她缓缓睁眼，周身的紫光渐渐熄下。  
“父亲，请进来。”  
障子被轻轻拉开，居雾走进屋来，又转身掩上门帘。  
“修养了一天，身体怎么样了？”她在醉心对面坐下，眉心凝聚着担忧。  
“父亲，我已经没事了。”醉心嘴角轻扬，好让父亲放心。  
“以后不要再管吸血鬼让你做的事，我会应付。”居雾想到醉心一直以来因他所受的威胁，以及为此所受的伤，又是心痛又是愧疚。  
“您是我的父亲大人，我怎么会让您一个人去对付那样卑鄙的家伙？”醉心的语气里有着沉着的勇气，“只要您平安无事，我怎么样，无所谓。”  
“醉心，你不明白吗？我所做的一切，都是为了你的安全。若你……”  
“父亲，醉心所做的一切，也都是为了您的安全。”醉心打断了父亲的话，比起父亲的话来，她的话少了沧桑与歉疚，听起来竟然更加底气十足。  
“那你至少答应我两件事。第一，不要插手神器的事；第二，不要再与杀生丸和犬夜叉交手。”居雾郑重其事地说道。  
“父亲，我不明白，为什么您那么在乎神器？神器重现与否，和我们有什么关系？吸血鬼找了快一年，如今仅仅是知道了八咫镜的一点眉目，另外两件神器更是一筹莫展。您为什么如此担心？”  
“我说过了，八尺琼勾玉曾经给狐族带来了巨大的灾难。神器绝对不能重现。”  
“八尺琼勾玉不是也曾经助狐族取得霸权吗？为什么您要一味排斥神器？为什么不考虑为己所用呢？”  
“醉心，你没有经历过那场战斗，你不会明白。你的母亲为神器而死，而你……”居雾的声音有些哽咽。  
“父亲大人，恕我直言，狐族的那场灾难归根结底是因为我们本身不够强大，无法御敌。但若是更强者拥有神器，那样的战斗就不会发生。我知道神器不能落入吸血鬼这样的蛮夷手中，但是杀生丸呢？他的话，应当……”  
“住嘴！”居雾听到“杀生丸”三字，突然爆发出了怒气，“无论是谁——吸血鬼也好，杀生丸也好——只要是觊觎神器，统统都要死。”  
“父亲，您对杀生丸有偏见。”  
“他威胁到你的生命，这是我所见的事实。”  
“不是的。如果您说的是三百年前的事，那仅仅是场误会。就算是最近几次交手，他虽对我刀剑相向，却从来没有真正要取我性命。昨天我败在铁碎牙的风之伤下，是他出手救了我。”  
“什么？是他救你？”  
“当然，除了他，谁能接下风之伤？”  
怎么可能？杀生丸不对醉心下杀手，还可以解释为凌月仙姬念在与流云的情分上从中阻拦；但是他既然觊觎神器，又怎会对醉心主动出手相救，应该是盼着醉心死才是。这实在无法理解。除非……  
“醉心，不管怎样，犬夜叉对你出手是不争的事实。你以后不准再涉险。”  
居雾说完，起身来到障子边上，回过身，正看见醉心的愁容，那眼睛里和双唇上隐隐藏着的黑色让他那么揪心。他折过目光，瞅了一眼杀生丸的画像，思绪凝重。“你好好休息，这几天，不要再出去。”  
醉心看着父亲离开，感觉这对话好像终止得太过突兀。每一次说到神器和杀生丸，父亲就好像有意回避着什么，只是简单地让她远离他们，实在是很没有说服力。  
“父亲大人，您太不了解杀生丸。他才是您应该求助的人。”  
杀生丸是醉心的软肋，每次想起他，尤其是想起他对自己若有若无的情谊，她就忍不住心烦意乱。无论她前一秒多么不可一世，只要一想到杀生丸，就会立即变得优柔谦卑。  
此时也是一样。她惦念着昨夜见到的杀生丸。她当时虽伤得不轻，以致于神情恍惚，但是依然清楚地记下了他的侧影、他的声音。他救了自己，他为了自己向犬夜叉出手，他为了自己耗费妖力抵挡风之伤。她越是想念他，就越想立即见到他，即使他会对自己不理不睬，她也希望能再一次见到他的面容。  
醉心双手合十，眼睑轻翕。心字香烟冉冉升腾。

戈薇双手抱膝，头埋在手臂里，默不作声。从早上知道犬夜叉妖力减退之事开始，她便一直惆怅低落。  
“戈薇，你去把真纪接回来，找个村子，好好生活……”  
“犬夜叉，你这么说是什么意思？”戈薇突然抬头，眼角挂着泪痕，大声吼道，“你以为我是贪生怕死的人吗？你以为我会放着你死在外面不管吗？”戈薇沉默了一天，无论大家怎么劝，都不愿意多说话，这下突然爆发，着实让众人吓了一跳。  
“可是，我很可能保护不了你了。离开我，你可能更安全。”犬夜叉的语气里有很深的无耐、很深的自责。  
戈薇的眼泪又如断线的珠子一般滚滚落下。“我嫁给了你，就会一直跟着你。……就算你死了，我……我也……”  
戈薇呜咽难语，犬夜叉跪在她身边，紧紧拥住了她。  
戈薇的哭泣更重了一层。“为什么要赶我走？……你真的爱我吗？真的爱我吗？……你混蛋！……”  
铃隔着火堆，听着戈薇歇斯底里的哭声，心里十分难过。为什么人和妖不能共存？为什么相爱的人要时时受着生离死别的威胁？  
杀生丸嗅到了身边人儿的心酸，轻轻唤了一声：“铃。”  
“是，杀生丸大人。我很好。”铃像是知道杀生丸担心着她一般，转过脸来，想对他笑一笑，却怎么也笑不出，嘴角一弯，竟然流下泪来。  
他轻轻握住她的手，手心里的力度与温暖像是在告诉她他的决定：不会让你走，会一直守护你。她的泪落得更加猖獗，当是懂了他无言的承诺。  
“杀生丸大人，我去加点柴。”铃抽回了手，用衣袖点去了眼泪，转身向堆着干柴的树边走去。  
她转过身去的一瞬间，杀生丸又闻到了那决堤的咸涩。这无聊的战斗，必须早点结束。可是要如何做？他毫无头绪。他的目光落在犬夜叉夫妇身上，不管是神器之争还是人妖之战，对半妖来说，都是性命攸关。若他真的死了，也是令人不快呢。  
“哐当！”铃刚刚拾起的柴禾掉了一地。  
“杀生……大……”  
杀生丸的视线立即寻回铃的身影。“什么？！”  
他急速起身，爆碎牙“嗖”地出了鞘，笔直地指向那鬼魅一般突然到来的女人，那个他昨天毫不犹豫地救下、现在却恨不得立即杀死的女人。她是什么时候来的？为何全然没有觉察？  
“是你！”  
“快放了铃！”  
众人围上前来。  
铃被醉心紧紧地卡住了脖子，双手使劲往外掰着她的手却不得解脱。她的眉因窒息卷成一团，痛苦的泪水淌过脸颊。  
“这楚楚可人的模样真是我见犹怜啊！”醉心咬牙切齿地看着铃。  
“放开她！”杀生丸的声音里是醉心前所未闻的震怒与警告。  
“杀生丸，冷静一点。我不会杀她。”醉心微微松了松手，铃急促地找回了呼吸。  
杀生丸不敢轻举妄动，仔细思考着她的目的——她费尽心思隐藏了气味混进他势力范围的目的。  
“杀生丸，你昨天救了我，我是来谢你的。”醉心的眼角显出浅浅的笑意，“这个女人是自己撞到我手上的，正好留下，好让你仔细听我说话。”  
“要说话就先放了铃！”灌愁上前一步，手上握拳。  
“我没话跟你说。”醉心瞥了一眼灌愁，又歪头看着杀生丸，“八咫镜在伊势神宫里，吸血鬼认为只有天皇才能靠近八咫镜，昨天去找太閤是为了让他挟制天皇，问出八咫镜的秘密。”  
杀生丸心里一惊，她竟然把这么重要的事透露给了自己，不要命了吗？  
“杀生丸，告诉你这件事，是为了让你永远记得我对你的好，让你知道我可以为你不要性命，我……”  
“不需要。”杀生丸只在意铃的安危，并不想听她多说，“放开铃！”  
醉心早就对杀生丸和这个人类女人的关系有所猜疑，刚才潜伏在暗处，见到杀生丸对她表露的温柔，心里嫉妒万分，便顺手劫了她来，此时又见杀生丸目光所及，竟全是自己手中的人类女人，对自己说的话却像是毫不在乎，更是如鲠在喉。  
“杀生丸，你忘了你跟我说过的话吗？现在竟然为了一个人类？这样不堪一击的人类？”醉心说着，手指又掐紧了铃的脖颈。  
杀生丸不等铃的求救声起，手起刀落，醉心形神俱散，如轻烟一般扩散四逸，原地残留了指甲大小的一抹灰烬。——傀儡！  
杀生丸飞身过去抱住瘫倒的铃。她无力地唤了一声“杀生丸大人”，昏迷过去。

屋外暮色已至，屋内仍未掌灯，只有案上那一点香，寂静地燃着星星之火。  
原本笔直的青烟倏尔乱作一团，像是受了暴力的扰动。醉心忽地睁眼，胸中一痛。她不确定他落刀之前是否看出了那是傀儡。——不，即便他认为那是她本人，他还是会一刀劈下。  
“杀生丸，为了一个人类？！渺小的人类？！”醉心的眼睛里黑光闪烁，暗沉的屋子里升腾着怨恨。  
香盘之中，心字已成灰。


	35. “彼一时，此一时”

天已大亮了。众人却都沉默不语，他们在等待铃醒来。她昨天被醉心劫持，受到惊吓，夜里又被噩梦惊扰，现在应该相当疲惫。  
“天亮了吗？”铃感觉到透过眼睑进到她大脑里的阳光。她轻轻地睁开眼睛，身体也随着感知到了周遭的事物。她的身上盖着柔软的兽皮，身边站着温顺的小夜，手上握着……等等，手上握着的，是他的手！  
铃惊坐起身。昨天傍晚自己被醉心袭击，心有余悸，难以入眠，为了不打扰别人，便找了个角落独自睡下。杀生丸大人明明是在一旁的树下，是什么时候来到自己身边的？她仔细地在仍然有些闷痛的脑子里搜寻着关于昨晚的记忆，很快就想起了那个可怕的梦。  
梦里，杀生丸与醉心并肩走着。她在后面使劲追，使劲喊，杀生丸就是不回头。最后，她终于跑不动了，绝望地跪在那里，深深地抽泣。而她却在那时依稀听到杀生丸在唤她的名字。她一睁眼，杀生丸正捧着她的脸，温柔地安抚着她，她的泪湿了他的手掌。她起身抱紧了他，不肯放开。  
从那之后，杀生丸大人就一直守着我吗？  
“头痛吗？”杀生丸将滑落下去的兽皮重新披到她的肩上。  
“没关系。——对不起，杀生丸大人，昨晚让您担心了。”她十分歉疚地低下头去。  
“你的噩梦和她有关？”杀生丸的话语里融着浓浓的关切。她昨夜的噩梦应当比小时候亲人被杀的梦更加可怕，不然她绝不会在梦里哭出声来。她那样绝望地呼唤他的名字，原因应当只有一个——她梦见他抛弃了她。而这一切，只可能与那女人有关。  
铃不希望向杀生丸说起自己的噩梦，想将心中的郁结掩饰过去。可是杀生丸那双能够读心的眼睛那么温柔地注视着她，她如何能向他说谎？  
“杀生丸大人，您和醉心大人之间有什么约定，是吗？”  
她想起与他的对话。  
——“ 如果有一天铃死了，您会像灌愁哥哥那样悲伤上百年甚至更久吗？”   
——“我跟他不一样。”  
因为醉心大人会陪伴您千百年，所以不会为我悲伤吗？  
醉心绝望的眼神浮现在铃的眼前。“杀生丸，你忘了你跟我说过的话吗？”这一句话，隐藏了多少她所不知的往事？她的信心终于崩溃了。  
“您和醉心大人青梅竹马……”  
“铃，没有那样的事。”杀生丸不允许她再用那根本不存在的事情折磨自己。

三百年，即使是对妖怪来说，也是长得足以消磨记忆的时间。那天是一个怎样的日子？自己当时在做什么？为何会与她遇见？一切都模糊了。甚至连她的气味，都是在六年前再次闻到之后才逐渐想起。

少年不屑地看了一眼散落一地的树叶，每一片中心都有一个小指大小的圆孔。  
若不是闻到那讨厌的气味，光鞭击穿的孔应该会更小些。 他紧了紧手中泛着绿色荧光的长鞭，心里有些不满。  
少年一身白袍黑甲，右肩盘踞着雪白的蓬松毛团，左肩和两袖上绣着六角红梅。他银发如瀑，挺拔如松，周身散发着神圣不可侵犯的冷峻气势。仅仅是一个背影，就华丽高贵到让人不敢直视。  
“若不是急着回去见访客，一定解决掉这烦人的气味。”他这样想着，往前迈出了步子。  
“喂，你站着！”少女甜腻的嗓音在他身后响起。一个十岁上下、同样衣着华丽的女孩从树后跑出来。她轻灵娇美，红唇皓齿，一双紫色眸子皎若寒星。刚才的事，她看在眼里，这个器宇不凡的少年，在百步之外，用一条若有若无的光穿过了上百片树叶的中心，不偏不倚。即使是她这样自视甚高的人也惊叹不已。  
“你的气味很恶心。”少年的步子轻轻落下，微微侧了脸，斜视着身后那不知好歹的狐妖。这妖气不弱，没想到竟是个丫头片子。  
女孩呆在原处，娇俏的脸庞上凝滞着惊诧。“我的气味很恶心？”她想着他的话，不敢相信自己的耳朵。从小到大，无数人视她为宝，谁人敢说这样放肆的话？而她更不相信的，是自己的眼睛。那金色的眸子，那清冷的弦月，那锋利的妖纹，那俊美的面容，那耀着荧光的强大肃杀之气，——天下竟有这样的人？  
“今天没空杀你，走开。”话的内容虽是慈悲，少年的语气却浸透了杀伐之气。  
女孩缓过神来：“我喜欢你。”自小的骄惯纵养了她各种或好或坏的作风，唯独没有拐弯抹角这一个。  
“哼！”少年一声冷嘲。他自幼受到的奉承与追慕也是数不胜数呢。“弱者没有资格。”他移了视线，启开脚步，就要离开。  
“弱者？！”她又吃了一惊，从来都只有人称赞她妖力超群、天赋过人，哪有人敢这样轻视她？  
“如果打败你，你就会喜欢我了是吗？”女孩不服气地问道。眼前的这个人是两百年来第一个不拿正眼看自己的人，无论如何也要将他收服。  
“没空。”少年并没有为她的话停下。  
女孩的心里升起了一团怒气：“竟然这样不将我放在眼里？让你看看我的厉害！”  
女孩瞪圆了眼睛，紫色的眸子里透着凶狠。九条红棕色的尾巴在她身后撑开，妖气之风飞沙走石，咆哮着往那背对着她的少年卷去。  
少年觉出了这股妖气的强劲，深知不可恋战，只能速决。他转身正对敌人，以最快地速度飞身退却，回避着那迎面而来的毒杀。与此同时，他挥开了手中的光鞭，往里灌输着妖力，光鞭如同苏醒的雄狮，搏动着雄壮的光芒，直窜进妖风之中，向着施术的狐妖俯冲而去。  
女孩隐隐看见有绿光正向自己迫近，心里聚起了前所未有的警觉——那光鞭竟然能在自己的妖气中游走自若，如入无人之境，他到底是什么妖怪？她紧张地凝神静气，收回部分妖气，防备在自己身前，阻挡光鞭的攻势。光鞭的速度慢了下来，光芒也渐渐弱了。女孩一鼓作气，运聚起更浓的妖气，缓冲着光鞭的冲击，不过片刻，那条已是强弩之末的光鞭被彻底挡了下来。  
女孩一口气尚未松开，却觉左侧有妖气正飞速向自己袭来。原来杀生丸正面甩出光鞭之后，又将一把短刀掷向了她的死角，正是声东击西之法。尽管正面的光鞭被她阻下，另一头短刀的威胁却毫未受损，将她逼进了绝路。  
女孩措手不及，短刀已近在咫尺，无论如何是躲不过这一击了。她收回双手，本能地护在胸前，同时侧身避开要害。刀刃贴着她的后背飞过，鲜血的气味立即溅入空中。女孩只觉尾部一阵麻木，回头一看，地上一截断尾血肉模糊，直让她心惊肉跳。  
少年一挥衣袖，光鞭延伸出去，要去拾那短刀。  
而那女孩却抢先一步，抓起了刀，飞身逃了。他要追，却发现远方妖气忽至，访客已到，他必须回去了。  
“反正已经记下这个气味，回头再来寻刀。”少年这么想着，腾空走了。

“后来得知，到访的是九尾狐总大将居雾，而被我打伤的人，正是居雾的女儿。居雾因为此事对我怀恨在心，也不再与犬族来往。母亲借此，要求我不得再与她动手。”杀生丸无视众人的愕然，结束了他的故事。  
“杀生丸，真是这么简单吗？”灌愁不相信，如果只是这等程度的误伤，居雾何必纠结这么多年，还扬言一定要取他性命？  
“灌愁哥哥，杀生丸大人说是那样，就一定是那样。”铃坚定地替杀生丸回答。仙姬夫人曾经说到的杀生丸大人对醉心大人做出的“那样的事”、居雾大人所耿耿于怀的“那件事”，所指的都是它了。而醉心大人所说的杀生丸大人对她说过的话，就是那句，“弱者没有资格”。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃的心里还有着最后的郁结，“弱者，真的没有资格，喜欢您吗？”  
杀生丸注视着铃眼中的彷徨和丝丝无助，心里竟起了一阵绞痛。这个女人，怎么对自己的地位毫无认知呢？既能如此这般地控制他杀生丸的心情，她又何曾是个弱者？  
“铃，彼一时，此一时。”他一直握着她的手，没有松开。  
铃的心中泛起阵阵涟漪，这才是她所熟悉的杀生丸大人，无所不能，温柔备至。心里的包袱终于完全卸下，铃的眼睛里漾起点点泪光，却再没有了先前的忧郁。  
“杀生丸大人，对不起！我不该那样猜疑，让您烦恼。”铃此时才想起来，误伤父亲故交之女并导致两族交恶这件事，对杀生丸来说是多么不齿，而她却一时任性，让他在这么多人面前说起曾经的过错。自己到底给他造成了多大的窘迫？她忽地无地自容。  
“铃，那样的事，无所谓。”杀生丸见铃解开心结，心里终于释然，其他的事，才不在意。  
“终于好了呢！”不知是谁说了一句。  
“没有。”铃突然严肃起来，“事情还没好。”  
众人再次紧张起来，难道铃还在意着什么事？  
“醉心大人说了，吸血鬼要挟持天皇，偷取八咫镜。”  
“切，原来铃你在担心这个。”犬夜叉的眉头松弛下来，“那个女人的话，信不得。想当初她那么一副诚心实意要救杀生丸的样子，前天还不是一样对我们下毒手？”  
“犬夜叉大人，她是真的要帮杀生丸大人。我就在她身边，看得非常清楚。”铃清晰地记得醉心向杀生丸泄密时眼睛里流露出的爱意与期待，以及杀生丸不理睬她时所表现出的忧伤与嫉怒，“她很喜欢杀生丸大人，她很想帮杀生丸大人。我相信她说的是真的。”  
“那，铃，你觉得我们应该怎样行动？”灌愁相信铃的判断。  
“杀生丸大人，如果您不怪罪我多嘴的话。”铃用眼神征求着杀生丸的意见。  
他不回答，应当是想听她的看法。  
“铃认为，杀生丸大人和犬夜叉大人应该分头去看守伊势神宫和皇宫，在吸血鬼袭击天皇或者进攻神宫的时候拦下他们。”铃说出了自己的主张，等待大家的评论。  
“铃，你怎么能吩咐杀生丸大人做事？”邪见似乎要批评铃，只说了一句，就被杀生丸冰冷的眼神冻结在原地。  
“铃，有个问题。”弥勒想到一些事情，说，“如果我们集中守卫皇宫和伊势神宫，吸血鬼却不出现，怎么办？更糟糕的是，他们还有可能趁机找到天丛云剑和八尺琼勾玉。”  
“弥勒大人，吸血鬼还不知道怎样拿到天丛云剑和八尺琼勾玉。”铃的这句话，坚定至极，让所有人一惊。  
“铃，你是怎么知道的？”灌愁问道。这一路上，杀生丸只是简单地交待要去哪里，根本不向他们说明具体打算，更不会跟他们讨论敌情。铃是如何知道敌人的情况的？难道她还能猜出从未谋面的人的心思？  
“杀生丸大人从仙姬夫人那里离开后，并没有继续探寻三神器的秘密，所以仙姬夫人一定是已经告诉杀生丸大人了。”铃望着杀生丸，他平静的眼神肯定了她的猜测。  
“杀生丸大人知道神器的秘密，却不急着去神器所在的地方拦截敌人，只是按仙姬夫人的要求到北国保护醉心大人，应该是十分确定神器非常安全，没有必要担心。是这样吗，杀生丸大人？”  
犬夜叉一行人的脸上，全部流露着惊讶的神情。在他们看来，铃一直都是需要他们保护的小孩子，他们从来没有注意到，铃在不知不觉之中已经成长得如此聪慧。而灌愁和邪见更是惶恐，铃天天与他们在一处，听着同样的话，见着同样的人，为何她却看出了他们看不出的事？  
杀生丸虽然没有颜表，心里却是惊喜万分。他仔细地打量着铃那清澈的眼睛，想不起她是什么时候有了这样敏锐的洞察力，虽然不希望她被卷进这次斗争，但是她好像已经迫不及待地要与自己并肩作战了。  
“不错。”杀生丸认同了她毫无破绽的分析。  
得了杀生丸的肯定，铃严肃的脸上浮出了笑容。“所以我说，吸血鬼目前不会对剑和玺构成威胁。”  
“好。铃，我相信你。”弥勒站起身来，看着犬夜叉，“伊势神宫是重中之重，就留给杀生丸。犬夜叉，我们去皇宫。太閤答应帮他们，现在恐怕已经在回京都的路上了。我们最好赶在他前面。”  
“嗯。”犬夜叉攥紧拳头，“现在就出发。”  
“等一等。”戈薇若有所思地叫住了他们，“去了皇宫，我们要做什么？”  
这个问题像是一盆冷水，迎面浇在犬夜叉和弥勒头上，让他二人不知所措。去皇宫当然是要保护天皇，但是皇宫附近有无数神官巫女，更有牢固的结界，不缺他们。  
“斩杀带血的蝙蝠。”杀生丸简短地回答。  
“蝙蝠？”犬夜叉和弥勒不知所云。  
“血蝙蝠可以进入结界，有血蝙蝠的地方，吸血鬼都可以瞬间到达。”杀生丸难得向除了铃以外的人解释一回。  
“原来是这样？！”犬夜叉恍然大悟，“难怪他们的气味会突然消失又突然出现，原来是通过蝙蝠瞬移。可恶！”  
“既然他们可以瞬移，我们更要抓紧时间，必须尽快赶到皇宫。”珊瑚拾起了众人的行李。  
“犬夜叉大人，稍等一下。”  
犬夜叉等人一回头，见铃正牵着阿哞的缰绳往他们跑来，兽背上的包袱已经除下。  
“犬夜叉大人，如果再遇到醉心大人，能不能不要跟她交手？”  
“铃，为什么要为她求情？”  
“犬夜叉大人，杀生丸大人会救醉心大人，就说明她不是敌人。请您相信杀生丸大人！”  
犬夜叉看着铃诚恳的眼神，又瞟见杀生丸万年不变的傲慢神情。“切！”他索性扭过身去。  
“对了，哥哥。”戈薇像是又突然想起什么，“我记得以前读过一些关于吸血鬼的小说，里面都说，阳光、水、大蒜和银器是吸血鬼的克星。”  
“他们是漂洋过海而来，不会怕水。”杀生丸面无表情地纠正道。  
“是这样的吗？”戈薇略有些窘，自嘲道，“看来小说不太靠谱啊……”  
“戈薇大人，我记住了，会做准备的。另外，请带上阿哞。”铃边说边将阿哞的缰绳递上前去，心中默默地将戈薇所说的几样东西记下，只想着有备无患。  
“铃，不要擅自把杀生丸大人的坐骑送给别人！”邪见急得直跳。  
铃回头看着杀生丸，并不为自己的越俎代庖道歉，却说道：“杀生丸大人，让阿哞跟着犬夜叉大人好吗？这样会比较快。”  
“你想以后自己走路，我不管你。”杀生丸将头转向一边。让犬夜叉去皇宫是他心里所想，把阿哞给他们代步也是他的打算。他愁的是该如何让那半妖安静地服从，没想到铃却已经为他解了这一疑难。  
“杀生丸大人，谢谢您！”铃微笑着转过视线，看着犬夜叉和戈薇，“那就用阿哞和小夜做信使，有情况就书信联系。阿哞、小夜，千万记清楚路线啊！”  
杀生丸透过眼角关注着铃，竟然连信使都想到了？连我杀生丸也给比下去了？笑意沿着他的妖纹，一闪而过。


	36. 番外  “今天是你生日”

“杀生丸大人，雨停了呢！我起来晚了。”铃走出山洞，来到悬崖边，站在杀生丸身旁，雨后的泥土芬芳令她神清气爽。远方的伊势神宫被一层雾气笼罩着，愈发庄严而神秘。他们在这里昼伏夜出等着吸血鬼，已经十多天了。铃一直不太适应这种日夜颠倒的作息，今天早上又被雨声吵得睡不着，所以临近傍晚才起，邪见他们三个已经出去找吃的了。  
杀生丸护着她从崖边退回来，问：“没有看见我放的盒子？”  
铃披散着头发，微微笑着，没有回答，只是伸出右手，轻轻摊开，手心托着一根白色发带，穿着一金一银两颗硕大而明亮的珍珠。那正是盒子里的东西。  
“不喜欢？”他有些意外：既然看到了，为什么没有戴上？  
“喜欢，非常喜欢。只是……”铃有一点犹豫，但想了想，还是说，“这种小事，杀生丸大人完全不用在意。”  
“铃，今天是你生日。”杀生丸郑重地对她说，并不觉得这是小事。  
铃愣住了。她在心中粗略算了一下。从妖灵大圣那里离开，他们先去了西国见仙姬夫人，然后到了北国，在那里辗转打探九尾狐的情况，知道吸血鬼会进攻伊势神宫之后，又南下赶来这里。一路奔波，不知不觉，已经过去半年。往年的生日，她从不忘记，因为杀生丸会在那一天到来。提前好久，她就留意着月亮的阴晴变化，计算着时间。而这一次，十六岁生日，她忘了，因为他就在她身边，她少了一个期盼的理由。  
杀生丸大人记得她的生日，这让她十分高兴，也十分感激。不过，她深知当下最要紧的事情，不希望他因她分神，所以说道：“即便是生日，也不值得您在现在这样紧急的时刻费心费时。”  
“很多天前就取回来了。”他轻描淡写地说，仿佛没有费心也没有费时。  
很多天前？是来这里的路上吗？是某一天晚上去取的吗？那倒的确没有现在紧急，不过还是有风险哪！铃想了一会儿，仍然说：“杀生丸大人，不用为了我耽误时间。万一您离开的时候，敌人有了行动，怎么办？”  
“并没有耽误什么 ，我会离开，当然是有把握。”杀生丸看着她的眼睛，似乎已经准备好反驳她的任何反对。  
铃望着他，承受不住那种执着的宠溺，害羞地低下头。两颗珍珠印出她红晕飞扬的脸庞和笑意盈盈的眼睛，她越看越喜欢，回应他说：“知道了。这就戴上。”说完，她伸手去挽头发，却被杀生丸拦住。  
“我来。”杀生丸从她手上拾过发带，绕到她身后，帮她整理头发。  
杀生丸的手指在她的发隙间轻柔地梳理着，偶尔碰触到她后颈的肌肤，令她一阵酥痒。  
“杀生丸大人，记得去年的生日吗？”  
“嗯。”杀生丸当然记得。去年，她去找云隐，不让他去见她。  
“虽然我坚持没有见您，可是却非常希望您能出现，尤其是在生日那天。”铃想着当时矛盾的心情，又说，“真怕您生气再也不来看我了……之后跟您见面，收到梳子作为礼物，真的好高兴！”  
果然还是在乎礼物。杀生丸暗暗笑了一下。  
“后来您的生日，我们在妖灵大圣爷爷那里。”铃停下了，没有再说。生日是妖怪的秘密，所以铃虽然知道杀生丸的生日，却从来没有要求为他庆祝，也从不过多谈论。此前七次生日，他有三次与她在一起。第一次，她为他做了点心，他勉强吃了一块。第二次，她写了首音律不齐的诗给他，但后来又要了回去。第三次，他修炼爆碎牙，人在神不在，她给他做了一只花环，花谢了落了，他却仍没有醒来。她想着，心里有些落寞。  
“好了。”杀生丸整理好最后一丝碎发，看着她转过身来。  
铃看不见束好的头发和发带，但知道那一定非常漂亮。她望着他，笑着说：“杀生丸大人，谢……”  
杀生丸的手指按在她的唇上，没有让她说完。她的心又悸动了一下：给我梳头也是理所当然、不用道谢的事吗？她双手捧着杀生丸的手，凝视着他的眼睛，说：“杀生丸大人，以后的生日，希望都能跟您在一起，我的生日和您的生日。”  
“好。”杀生丸将她拥进怀里。  
“不，不只生日，是以后的每一天。”她仰头补充。  
“会的。”他将这个承诺化作热吻，印在了她的唇上。


	37. “您为什么要猎杀吸血鬼？”

阴冷潮湿的岩洞里火光黯淡，回响着“噔噔”的声音。男子焦急地来回踱着步，斗篷的回转在洞中的空气里激起阵阵湍流。  
“路易，我回来了……”深沉的男音带着一丝疲倦，伴着隧道蜿蜒而来。  
路易迎到洞口，正好撞上从对方黑色斗篷里逃逸出来的渗着疏星暗月的洞外之风。  
“戴维，你受伤了？”路易看着戴维手捂大腿，瘸着进到洞里石桌边坐下，血流的气味在洞中蔓延。  
“不要紧。”路易举起桌上的一杯生血，饮下一半，“重要的是，我成功了！”  
路易听得此言，心里激动万分，赶忙跑上前来，血色的瞳仁中迸射出期待与喜悦。  
“血蝙蝠说的果然不错，犬夜叉今夜妖力尽失，毫无战斗力。只是，之前跟在杀生丸身边的那只鵺雀突然出现，血蝙蝠在它面前根本不堪一击，完全没有机会飞进皇宫的结界。我想着，这么好的机会，千万不能浪费，于是在结界外现身迎战。”戴维说着，又端起金杯，将鲜血一饮而尽。  
“那鵺雀实在可怕，它只是一扇翅膀，我就看不清东西了。更不可思议的是，它的翅膀里居然扇出来了银粉，幸好蝙蝠群为我挡了一挡，不然说不定真回不来了。”戴维想着之前的恶战，仍然心有余悸。  
“之前我们倒是疏忽了，不知道杀生丸还藏着这样一手。”路易心生诧异。  
“的确！如果不是鵺雀，我不仅能取得天皇的血，还能顺手解决犬夜叉一伙人。”戴维说着，握紧拳头，狠狠捶在桌上。  
“拿到天皇的血就好。”路易试图平息戴维的情绪，“杀生丸让鵺雀去支援犬夜叉，说明他知道犬夜叉会失去妖力，这并不是偶然发生。那么非常可能，今夜——朔月之夜——就是半妖犬夜叉变回人类的时候。既然这样，我们的机会多得是。”  
“说得有理。”戴维迎上路易的目光，点了点头。  
接着，他从斗篷里取出一只三寸长的水晶瓶，里面满盛鲜血。“路易，这便是天皇的血。丰臣虽然老奸巨猾，但这件事还是办得干净利落。你我二人食得皇室的血，便能接近保护八咫镜的结界了。”  
“辛苦你了！事情总算有大进展了！”路易长舒一口气，“不过，杀生丸一直守在伊势神宫，我们要进去取神器，恐怕要费一番大周折。”  
“是这样。不过犬夜叉一伙人也被我伤得不轻，他们短时间之内回不到杀生丸那里。我们就趁这两天去伊势神宫，只要从长计议，对付一个杀生丸还是有胜算的。”  
“嗯，我们要找到杀生丸的最大弱点，加以利用。”

太阳爬到了天空的最高处。云朵成团，在风的驱赶下比拼着脚速。  
万顷林海，蔓延无边，翠绿的底色上零星缀着火红，像是海面上飘荡的点点渔火。白云的影子投在林海之上，伴着山林的起伏跌宕，自比天上变幻莫测的本尊更多了一重神秘绵长。在这钟灵之地的深处，伊势神宫散发着纯净的灵力之光，既如严父般肃穆，又似慈母般安详。表面上是崇山峻岭荫蔽着神宫，实际，却是神宫守护着山岭。  
而谁又会想到，这安宁纯净之地，此刻却被一只大妖怪尽收眼底？  
而他在哪儿？  
——当然是在那一枝独秀、一览众山的绝壁之上。  
杀生丸坐在山洞前的平石上，俯视着远处的伊势神宫，注意着那里的一举一动，甚至连鹰隼的起飞降落也听在心里。  
洞里的火堆早已凉透。灌愁盘腿坐在靠近洞口的地方，凝神闭目，神态安详。阳光轻柔地抚着他秀丽的脸庞，那纤长的睫毛上似乎跃动着清香。一袭绿衣的他，在光芒之中恰似青翠欲滴的芳草。洞底的石壁旁，邪见倚着人头杖，鼻子里吹着气泡，鼾声微响，倦意甚浓。洞中最适合休息之处，莫过于铃所在的那一块阴影——没有阳光的打扰，也不受洞外的窥视。她侧身躺着，打量着灌愁和邪见，又担心起昨日离去的另一个伙伴。她朝洞外看了一眼，那温和的阳光、无尽的翠绿、银色的人儿，都是那样美好。  
“幸亏有弥勒大人的灵符，这结界才能隐藏住杀生丸大人的妖气。”铃这样想着，嘴角轻轻翘了一翘，目光掠过旁边石块上散放的银珠，“希望撒在小夜身上的银粉有效，也不枉费我拆了戈薇大人送的手链。”  
灵符和手链都是她在成人礼上收到的礼物。她平时都将他们收在包袱里——一来是因为杀生丸不喜欢法师的器具，二来是因为自己并不怎么修饰打扮——只随身带着珊瑚送的防瘴面具和七宝送的弹弓。  
铃轻轻起身，小心地绕过灌愁，走出洞来。  
“杀生丸大人。” 铃走到杀生丸身边坐下。阳光照得她身上暖洋洋的。  
“不是说了吗？白天休息，晚上戒备。你出来做什么？”杀生丸侧头看着她。铃这两天一直忙着准备戈薇说的所谓武器，肯定身心俱疲。邪见那家伙也不尽责，竟然连铃起来了都不知道。  
“小夜还没回来，我想等它。”  
杀生丸神色凝重地望向远方。小夜飞行速度不慢，却到现在还没有回来，想来是出事了。昨夜是朔月，犬夜叉妖力尽失，让小夜去是想防着吸血鬼趁机进攻。难道仍旧没能阻止吗？偏偏伊势神宫又是吸血鬼的终极目标，自己绝不能贸然离开，不然昨夜自己亲去，断不会让他们有任何机会。  
杀生丸思量着这守株待兔的战术，愤怒之中多出了无可奈何。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃沉默了许久，望着他提问，“您为什么要猎杀吸血鬼？”  
杀生丸被这个问题一震，“为什么要猎杀吸血鬼？”  
“他们，是和奈落一样的坏妖怪吗？”铃十分认真地看着杀生丸。  
杀生丸不带感情地回视着铃，没有直接回答：“铃，在你看来，什么是恶？什么是善？如果吸血鬼是恶，与他们为敌的我，就是善吗？如果杀人是恶，那我杀生丸呢？”  
铃被这几个严肃的问题怔住了，她知道杀生丸不会因为她将给出的任何答案为难她，但是也看出了杀生丸眼中不同寻常的关注。  
“杀生丸大人，人类有一首童谣，‘善就是恶，恶也是善’。虽然我从小就会唱，但是到现在也不完全明白。我可能不能简洁明了地告诉您善恶分别是什么，但是我知道，恶并不简单地是取人性命，善也不直接等同于救人性命。”铃整理了一下思路，接着说，“杀生丸大人，在人类看来，您不是善者。但是，您和奈落不一样。奈落为达目的，不择手段，他视生命为草芥，任意践踏，他无疑是恶的。而您却不同，所有被您取走性命的人，一定都曾被您视为对手，所以他们的生命都受到过您的重视。您当然非恶。”  
“你可知我取过多少性命？你不过是没有看见过我的杀戮。”  
“杀生丸大人，您也说过，彼一时，此一时。我所熟知的杀生丸大人，否认杀戮。”铃的眼睛里藏着丝丝笑意，温暖人心。她的话，简单直白，却总是一语中的。  
杀生丸将视线移开。他在提出那几个问题之前并没有想好问的理由，只是听到“坏妖怪”几个字，一瞬间觉得落寞。铃敌视着所谓的“恶”，而在她心里，自己又是怎样的形象？她单纯的内心可看得清这世道人心的复杂？她懂得到自己对她的庇护，可知道自己作为大妖怪的另一面？他不愿意铃因为他的弑杀而嫌恶他，也不愿意她为了依附他而委曲自己的善良。铃的回答，虽然还不成体系，却分明是懂了种种矛盾之中的关键所在。这让他倍感欣慰。  
“去睡吧，小夜回来，我叫你。”  
“杀生丸大人，您还没有回答我的问题。”  
“如你所说。他们比奈落更甚。”杀生丸平静地回复。  
他对吸血鬼的关注从六年前就开始了。当时不过是对外来者的好奇，虽然寻求一战，却远不至你死我活的地步。至于他们要做的事，自己也并无兴趣阻拦。然而，当他去到灭族血案的现场之后，他的心里却生出了强烈的杀意。“杀生丸”三个字，象征的从来都是强大与霸道，从来都不是济世救人。从不把弱者的性命看在眼里的他，若是仅仅见到吸血鬼的一只猎物——哪怕那尸体被迫害得惨不忍睹——他也绝不会有任何怜悯。但是他所见的，偏偏是血池肉林，是毫不必要的、毫无理由的杀戮，这已经足够唤醒他那假寐的仁慈之心。  
“为什么要猎杀吸血鬼？”这个问题，他当然问过自己。是因为他们暗算自己吗？是因为他们挑衅自己的刀吗？骗得过别人，却骗不过自己，骗不过爆碎牙，也骗不过铃。——他的心里有着众生。  
“嗜血的妖怪，一定要由我杀生丸来猎杀。”


	38. “杀生丸大人，那是铃啊！”

山中的夜色出奇地静。林和天一线相接。林中似乎有动物在数着眨眼的繁星；而那繁星，又似乎在数着地上不眠的身影。  
杀生丸左手紧握爆碎牙，临风站在崖边。林中树脂的气味、泥土的气味，被风裹着卷着，送到他的鼻稍。夜深了。伊势神宫里的人声也静了。传入他耳中的只有爬虫的叫声、蝮蛇的吐信声、蘑菇的破土声。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃在他身后问道，“小夜还没有回来，是出事了吗？”  
杀生丸轻轻回头，夜色里，铃的面容不甚清晰，但他看得见她的担忧。  
“铃，带好防具，不要大意。”小夜直到现在还没有回来，说明他们的确受了攻击，而且受伤不轻。皇宫失守，犬夜叉只要活着，就会立即赶来，此刻一定正在路上。而敌人，定会趁着犬夜叉到来之前进攻神宫。  
“是，杀生丸大人！”铃识得他言语中的警戒。  
又一阵风起。远方的清尘混进他的感官。  
杀生丸警觉地转身，风将他宽大的袖袍卷得猎猎作响。远处漆黑的树影中飞起一群惊鸟。  
“铃，留在这里。吸血鬼来了。”说罢，杀生丸一个纵身，化作一团白光，向那弥散着血腥味的妖气飞去。

“近了。”杀生丸这样想着，“血蝙蝠的气味正向神宫移动，与它们一同前去的，还有十来个杂碎妖怪，那就是血仆？”杀生丸一面从气味里分析着敌人的动向和数量，一面飞速从侧面逼近，最后挡住了他们的去路。  
妖群迎面撞上杀生丸的妖气，急忙减速。数十只血蝙蝠在空中急转，盘旋着，守在妖群上方。来者个个都长着血红的双眼，在黑夜中一张一翕，甚是骇人。对鲜血的渴望、对诅咒的服从，模糊了那些眼睛的分辨力，它们只留意到杀生丸这个敌人，却根本看不到杀生丸致命的妖气，也看不到爆碎牙冰冽的刀锋。它们蹲踞着，脚下抵靠着大地，肌肉抽调着力量，嘴里轻哼着威胁，随时准备着跃起进攻。  
不知是哪一个妖怪率先迈出了脚步，引了妖群集体上前。他们来势汹汹，却没发出一丝叫喊，当是不敢惊动神宫里的人类。杀生丸挥手出了一道剑气，绿光迎面阻上妖群的路径。这一击，他只用了两成的妖力。冲在最前面的妖怪，一碰上剑气，便粉身碎骨，连求救的机会也没有。跑在后面的几个见势不妙，赶紧松了脚步，侥幸逃得一劫。剩下的妖怪与血蝙蝠都不敢再上前挑战，只在原地徘徊，眼神中也失了狂妄。  
杀生丸看着这些不入流的妖怪，心中正疑问：难道吸血鬼真的想只用这些家伙来迎战我杀生丸？  
气味！瞬移！  
杀生丸忽然闻到了吸血鬼的气味，一只蝙蝠正在改变形态。他仿佛还听到了吸血鬼与血蝙蝠之间隐形的通道被打开的声音。  
路易横空出现在妖群之间。  
“杀生丸，没有，趁，蝙蝠变身时，杀我，你会后悔的。”  
夜色如墨的林中，此时对立着两处晃眼的白——一处是路易苍白诡谲的脸，一处是杀生丸冷峻挺拔的身躯。  
“是吗？”杀生丸冷笑一声，举起了爆碎牙。  
路易并不惊慌，只是向手下使了个眼色。  
有把戏？杀生丸心里警惕，路易的小动作他看得一丝不漏。  
前方忽地亮起了光，血仆每人持着数只竹筒，“吱吱”燃烧。路易紧盯着杀生丸，目光中闪烁着狡黠。

另一边，灌愁正背着铃和邪见飞速往杀生丸追去。  
“灌愁哥哥，再快一点！”  
杀生丸的妖气突然变得十分强烈。灌愁心里一紧，难道他们正在激烈交战？  
树影一转，火光毕现。  
“杀生丸大人——”铃伸手指向前方，大声叫了出来。  
灌愁停下脚步，定睛一看——怎么会？  
杀生丸单膝跪着，银发垂在身侧，爆碎牙竖直插进土里。这个样子，根本不是进攻的架势。再一细看，他握刀的手正不住地颤抖。那手上青筋毕露，关节作响，不知掌控着多大的力量，酝酿着多重的愤怒。可是他却那样跪着，没有进攻。难道是受伤了吗？  
灌愁往右一看，吸血鬼双手抱在胸前，剑未出鞘，脸上满是得意。看样子，他们并没有交手。灌愁又打量了一眼吸血鬼的手下，那些不过是普通妖怪，每人手上都握着几只燃烧着的竹筒。风一吹，火苗便歪向一旁，黑烟四散。  
“是这气味！”铃迎风闻到那刺鼻的气味，咬牙切齿地说。那气味强烈地刺激着她的鼻腔，熏燎着她的大脑。自己尚且如此，杀生丸大人这样嗅觉灵敏的犬妖又当如何？她急切地下到地上，要迎上前去。  
灌愁伸手拉住铃的胳膊。刚才没有留意这气味，现在，他已完全明白杀生丸的处境，只怕他已经被这气味剥夺了感观和理智。若铃冒然过去，真不知会发生什么。  
“啊——”邪见指着杀生丸的方向，惊叫，“杀生丸大人，快躲开！危险！”  
一个蛇妖趁着杀生丸不省人事之时，扭着身子，吐着毒信，往杀生丸爬去。  
“杀生丸，没有想到，你会死在我的手上。不，不杀你，把你变成血仆。哈哈，哈哈。”那蛇妖满脸堆笑，一副志在必得的架势。  
却不料，杀生丸的周身忽地亮起了绿光——是怒气，是杀气——那妖气凝结成一道结界，护在杀生丸的四周。  
那蛇妖再笑一声：“负隅顽抗，看你还能怎样。”她加了速度向前袭去。  
绿光亮得更甚，刺得人眼睛生疼。  
吸血鬼眯起眼睛，关注着蛇妖的进攻，却见她脸上的笑还未凝固，就被绿光吞噬。紧接着，她的整个身体也在光中烟消云散。  
绿光暗下，蛇妖全无踪迹。光圈中心的杀生丸毫发无损。  
吸血鬼没有想到杀生丸在这样的情况下还能使出这般强劲的防御，顿时为自己的轻敌而后悔。他两手一挥，示意血仆全数出击。这样一来，八个妖怪便一齐冲向杀生丸。  
“杀生丸大人！”铃的心快要跳出喉咙。她本能地想要跑去杀生丸身边，去救他。她用力甩开了灌愁的手，飞奔而去。  
路易一见是个人类女子跑出来，不禁暗暗发笑。“这女人连巫女都不是，真是不自量力，自寻死路。却是追着她出来的男人，看起来有些不同。”他拔剑一挥，红色的光直取灌愁而去。灌愁往后一仰，脚向前划出数尺，躲过了攻击。而铃，却跑远了。  
“杀生丸此时是凭着本能在防御，靠近者，必当杀无赦。铃怎么能在这个时候过去？”灌愁心中焦急而懊悔，却发现吸血鬼又发出了一击，像是有心缠着他，只能使出全力闪避。  
铃边跑边伸手入怀，抓出一把又一把银珠，对着那些袭向杀生丸的妖怪狠命砸去。血仆的身体一碰上银珠，就像被灼伤一样，发出阵阵焦臭。冲在最前面的那个妖怪，也是被铃击中最多的妖怪，很快就倒在地上，化成青烟。其他几个也痛苦难耐，减了速度，甚至停下。那些冒着黑烟的竹筒早被自顾不暇的妖怪随手扔了，触地熄灭。  
路易见此情形，气得直咬嘴唇，也不再去管灌愁。他展开斗篷，一跃而起，直取杀生丸而去。 “杀生丸的结界会首先攻击那个女人，到时我就有机会趁虚而入。”  
“铃，快回来！”灌愁眼见铃要撞上杀生丸的绿光。此时的杀生丸毫无知觉，一定会杀掉靠近自己的一切生物，就算是铃。  
铃仍然全速往杀生丸跑着，身上的银珠已经全数掷出，再没有防范吸血鬼的招数了。不管是为了救杀生丸，还是自救，都一定要尽快去到他身边。  
她的眼睛里只有杀生丸，没有闪烁着威胁的绿光，也没有黄雀在后的吸血鬼。她不是妖怪，感觉不到妖气，也感觉不到杀气，她只看到杀生丸，只看到杀生丸的痛苦，只知道他在等她救赎。快一点，再快一点！  
她义无返顾地冲进了绿光。  
“铃！——”灌愁和邪见同时叫出声来。  
“杀生丸大人，那是铃啊！”邪见的眼睛里溢满了泪光。  
而那绿光，却在此时熄了。  
铃扑倒在杀生丸身上，迅速解下悬挂在腰上的防瘴面具，双手送上，覆盖在杀生丸的口鼻上。  
灌愁和邪见被惊呆了。原来，杀生丸还认得铃。  
路易也被眼前这一幕怔住了，没有想到杀生丸如此重视这个女人。但是，他很快就恢复了神智——如此机会，失不再来。他拔剑向杀生丸刺去。  
“铃！——”  
“杀生丸大人！——”  
铃听到灌愁和邪见焦急的呼唤，警惕地快速转身，正见吸血鬼的剑排山倒海而来。她心里一横，平伸双臂，整个挡在杀生丸身前。  
铃不是不怕死，只是更怕杀生丸死。她瞪大眼睛，昂首盯着敌人。她相信，杀生丸大人很快就会醒来，只要自己挡下这一剑，杀生丸大人就安全了。  
而路易最终也没有能碰到铃的一根毫发。他看到她胸前坠着的十字架。那古老而强大的灵力，耀得他睁不开眼，甚至阻滞了他的剑尖。  
“一个毫无本事的人类女人，坏了我的好事！”路易愤恨万分，想要强撑着杀死这个碍事的女人。而他心中却一阵绞痛，连剑也握不稳了。他赶忙足尖点地，一个空翻，抽身退去。  
铃看着莫明撤退的吸血鬼，又低头看看刚才掉出衣领的十字架，顿时明白了。她握紧十字架，使劲向下一拽，将灵物从脖子上取下，备在手中。  
她专注地观察着吸血鬼的一举一动，忽见他眼神一散，似有惧色。俄而，她又感觉一只手附上了自己的左肩。她用余光一看，杀生丸双眼猩红，正敌视着吸血鬼。再一回头，防瘴面具不知何时已被扔在一边。  
“铃，后退。”   
“杀生丸大人，您没事了！”铃的心终于落地。  
杀生丸缓缓起身，慢慢横过爆碎牙，绿光萦绕着刀身，蠢蠢欲动。  
“快跑！杀生丸大人要用‘苍龙破’了！”邪见抱了人头杖，转身就跑。  
杀生丸的身后膨胀着一圈绿光，忽地爆破成一条巨龙，那肃杀之气飞扬跋扈。杀生丸双眼一瞪，右手一挥，巨龙直冲云霄，又从天上向着敌人俯冲而下，势如破竹。一时间，地动山摇，飞沙走石。  
灌愁背过身去，护着头，狂风裹挟着砂石暴虐地卷起他的长发和衣袍，吹得他站不住脚。  
耳畔的爆炸声、撞击声逐渐平静。灌愁只觉杀生丸强劲的妖气正在离去，想要看个究竟，却被飞尘迷了双眼。  
一切恢复时，却只见树影婆娑，繁星静谧。适才的战场已改头换面，地面被掀了个底朝天。敌人片甲不留，杀生丸和铃却也不知所踪。


	39. “我不怕”

戴维端坐在石桌旁，微弱的火光无力地在他苍白的脸上跳动。他专注地看着桌上的一方木盒，心里在担心自己的兄长。  
“为何还不见人？”  
“我们分头行动，声东击西。说好了只要我的血蝙蝠进到结界，他就可以撤退了。难道还是逞强对杀生丸动手了？”  
“话说回来，那样的气味，杀生丸应该无法抵抗才对，即使路易与他交手，也不该落败。到底发生了什么？怎么拖了这么久？”  
……  
一只蝙蝠扑腾着双翅，从岩壁上飞落到地面，扭曲着身体，渐渐变成了人的模样。  
“路易，你回来了！”戴维“嗖”地起身，身后的石凳被退出去老远，“我等了好一会儿了。怎么，你看起来受了伤？！计划不成功？”  
路易一手捂着胸口，冲着戴维摇了摇头，说：“先别说我。你那边怎样？拿到八咫镜了吗？”  
“拿到了，我这边很顺利。”戴维扶着路易坐下，眼睛里充盈着兴奋，“天皇的血果然有用，我进到神宫，不仅很快找到了八咫镜，而且毫不费力地就走进了它的结界。醉心施了幻术，伊势神宫里的人毫不知情。”  
戴维从石桌上取过木盒，打开盒盖，取出一面直径尺余的宝鉴。路易站起身来，双手接过八咫镜，仔细端详。这面宝鉴由生铁铸成，呈青黑色，沉重冰凉，边缘和背面的花纹历经沧桑，已经难以分辨，但那镜面却十分光洁平整。  
“路易，看这里。”戴维伸出食指，将路易的视线引向宝镜边缘的一处阴文。那是一块弯钩形的凹陷，有拇指大小，形状极其清晰，边缘也十分锐利，与镜上的其他刻纹明显不同。  
“这是……”路易心中生疑，“难道，这里以前嵌着八尺琼勾玉？”  
“很有可能。”戴维肯定地说，“根据居雾的描述，八尺琼勾玉就是这种形状。神器相互嵌套，也并不奇怪。”  
路易沉思着，点了点头，捧着八咫镜，又打量了好一会儿。  
“对了，路易。”戴维担心起路易的情况，“你和杀生丸的战斗怎样？看你刚才一脸丧气，难道他防住了气味的攻击？”  
“那倒没有。”路易轻轻叹了口气，将八咫镜放回盒内，接着说，“他虽然很警觉，但是并没有预料到我们有两种毒气，也没有发觉自己在闻到蝙蝠气味的时候就已经中招了。第二道毒气由明火释放的时候，他肯定憋了一口气，但是他不知道，先前吸进去的那种毒气会在他憋气的时候发作。他可能都不清楚自己是被哪一种气味毒倒的。总之，血蝙蝠正是在他不省人事的时候飞进神宫的。我本想趁机将他变成血仆，却不料他张开了结界，我没法靠近。”  
“结界？我没猜错的话，杀生丸在那种情况下，应该失去了进攻的能力，即使有结界也应该是被动防御。而你如何会元气大伤？”  
“这就要说他身边的那个女人了。”路易愤愤地回答。  
戴维目光一亮，吃惊地问：“女人？”  
“还记得她吗，那个叫‘铃’的人类？她居然戴着十字架，而且是十分古老、灵力超群的十字架。我就是被十字架所伤。”  
“十字架？”戴维的眼睛里流露出一丝惊恐，“那要对付杀生丸，岂不是更困难？”  
“不一定。”路易神秘地笑了一笑，“除十字架之外，我今天还有另一个大发现——杀生丸除了嗅觉以外的另一个致命弱点。”  
“嗯？是什么？”戴维的心被路易的话紧紧抓住。  
“铃。杀生丸对她不是一般的在乎。他在昏迷时撑开了防御的结界，蛇妖一近身，就被化得连渣都不剩。可是那个女人跑去的时候，他却为她撤了结界。想想看，身处敌群之中，毫无进攻之力，换成是你，你会为谁撤下自己的最后防线？你如果成了那样，还能认出我吗？不一定吧？”  
戴维若有所思，嘴角翘起一丝阴森。

离开伊势神宫已经百里有余了。空中的那团白色亮光依旧原速向前飞着。  
铃看着杀生丸猩红的眼睛，心里在想：“杀生丸大人要带着我去哪里？是想离开神宫，不被神宫的人发现吧？妖化的杀生丸大人，妖气更强，更容易引人注意。什么时候才能完全恢复呢？”  
白光又向前不知飞了多远，蓦地一闪，跃进了森林。  
杀生丸靠着树，屈膝坐着，低头，闭眼，眉心紧锁，仍然受着那气味的折磨。  
铃跪在她的身侧，轻声呼唤：“杀生丸大人？”  
杀生丸没有回答。他此刻的大脑，用浆糊来形容，一点也不过分。先前吸入的气味彻底搅乱了他的感官，他所做的一切都只是出自本能：本能地感觉到危险，所以撑开结界防御；本能地回避刺鼻的气味，所以离开。至于他为何能够短暂地恢复理智、调动力量、克制敌人，为何要带着铃离开战场，只能说，保护铃已成为他的本能。而此刻，回答问题，却远不是凭着本能可以做到的。  
“杀生丸大人？”铃再次呼唤，心里的担忧更深了一重。她本以为杀生丸在使出苍龙破的时候就已经好了，却没想到他仍然神志不清。  
杀生丸忽地睁开了眼睛，紧紧地凝视着铃。  
铃的心里有了一丝欣慰——杀生丸大人听得到！  
“杀生丸大人！”她的声音多了些兴奋。  
杀生丸却没有进一步回应。他就那样看着铃，皱着眉，似乎十分痛苦。铃不知，此刻的杀生丸，看不清她的脸，读不出她的焦虑和担心。  
杀生丸突然伸出右手，紧紧地抓住铃的左手手腕，一把拉到自己面前。  
铃吃了一惊：“杀生丸大人，怎么了？”  
杀生丸仍旧不回答。只见他紧握着铃的手腕，将她的手指送到鼻尖，轻轻嗅着。这是他熟悉的气味，是他本能地保护着的气味，是他本能地渴望着的气味。他的鼻尖在铃的手指上慢慢追索，呼吸渐渐加重，手上也不由地握得更紧。他嗅着铃的手，脑子里的迷雾似不若先前那样浓了，嗅觉似乎恢复了些。  
铃懂了杀生丸的意思，舒了口气，心想：“也许这样能帮到杀生丸大人。”她怜惜地看着杀生丸，他从未这样孩子般地把玩过任何东西，此刻却那样贪婪地嗅着她的手。她突然觉得一阵心痛。她轻轻伸出手指，张开手掌，想摸摸那狰狞却俊美的面庞。  
杀生丸却没有配合她。他已发现，一尺之外，有着更浓的自己渴求着的气味。他迅速地倾身过来，双手一揽，将铃整个扑进怀里。铃的前胸撞在杀生丸的铠甲上，起了一阵剧痛。她还在惊诧之中，杀生丸的气息已经探到了她的额头。就是这种气味！杀生丸的心被填得满满地，他贪婪地在铃的发隙间索求着解脱，紧紧地抱住这慰藉之源，生怕手一松，她就溜走了。  
铃这样被生生箍住，双手被卡在身侧，有些难受。而且，杀生丸铠甲上的尖角，正抵着她的肩膀，硌得她生疼。可是她还是愿意这样被束缚着，杀生丸需要她啊！铃静静地陷在杀生丸怀里，任凭他遒劲的手运了十分的力量，在自己的后背和发隙间游走，任凭他的鼻尖在自己的额际耳边探索。  
杀生丸很快便找到了那气息最浓的地方——铃颈上血管埋藏得最浅的地方。他的头深深地埋进铃的颈间，黑发和银发交结在一起。他的呼吸变得前所未有的急促、前所未有的深切，他迫不及待地附上自己的双唇，亲吻、吮吸那律动着的脉搏。那种馨香，每吸入一丝，自己就越清醒一分，同时也越沉沦一分。他觉得自己正从一个陷阱，转入另一个陷阱。  
杀生丸的手紧扣着铃的后背，那尖利的指甲眼看要刺穿她的衣衫嵌进她的皮肤。他环抱着她的双臂比以往任何时候都要用力，令她无法动弹，甚至喘不过气。他狂野的气息重重地撞击在她的颈间，似乎随时要将她吞噬。  
“杀生丸大人……”铃觉得脖子上一阵刺痛，又是一阵火辣，温热的鲜血流淌下来，却又迅速被杀生丸舔舐掉了。她沙哑地唤起他的名字，声音里淹没着惊恐，甚至有一丝求饶。每一次害怕，她都本能地呼唤他，这次也不例外。  
杀生丸的心狠狠一颤，身体立时冻结。“杀生丸大人……”这惊恐的呼唤在他的脑海里久久回荡。  
铃感觉到杀生丸的怀抱松了力量，湿暖的鼻息也离开了她的肌肤。她忽然觉得失落、懊恼。  
“铃，”杀生丸猩红的眼睛里有了理智的平静，“害怕的话，就带着天生牙离开，它会保护你。”  
杀生丸说完，将左手从铃的背上移开，取了天生牙，放在地上。可是他的右手，却再也松不开半分——他不愿意放走眼前的馨香，不愿意放弃他最珍视的温暖。保护和占有——两种不同的本能——谁也没有占着上风。  
杀生丸单手环着铃的腰，沉默不语。怀中的人儿轻轻动了动，双手撑着他的胸膛，身体往外挪了一下。  
杀生丸心里一阵苦涩：是要走吗？他的右手终于放了下来——她要走，自己如何能留？  
铃微微撑起身子，深吸一口气，感觉血液终于流回了心脏。她调整了一下膝盖的位置，缓了缓双腿的酸痛。杀生丸说的话，她听清楚了。她也想清楚了。她重新凑上前去，环抱住杀生丸，在他唇上印了一个长长的吻，然后与他额头相抵。她闭着眼，轻声说道：“我不怕。”杀生丸大人不会伤害自己，自己又为何要怕，为何要走？  
杀生丸感到心里温热，运了一下气，隐去了胸前的护甲，铃靠得更近了。他从腰间取下爆碎牙，连刀带鞘，插入土中。爆碎牙发出浅浅的绿色光圈，那光圈如气泡一般，渐渐扩大，为他和铃隔绝出了一处空间。杀生丸将她紧紧拥住。


	40. “就让你恨我到老吧！”

晨光微曦之时，杀生丸从沉睡中醒来。大脑清醒的一瞬间，他的心中涌上自责与害怕——自责自己陷入深眠，害怕危险趁机迫近。  
而一睁眼，他的心就安稳下来。——他看见了铃。  
她笑着看他，眼睛弯成两道月牙，阳光倾洒在她披散的长发上，让她闪闪发光。他此刻正枕在铃的膝上。他的手还放松地由她握着。  
“杀生丸大人，早上好！”铃看着他金色的眸子，知道他已经恢复。  
杀生丸坐起身来，努力回想昨夜发生的事情。  
“杀生丸大人，您好些了吗？”  
“头还痛吗？”  
“去找邪见爷爷他们吗？”  
“还是再休息一会儿？”  
……  
铃不停地跟他说话，笑意盈盈。  
他打量着铃，记得自己让她留下，记得自己被暗算，也大致知道了为何跟她单独在此。铃一直笑着，甜蜜而温暖。他觉得这个笑容在试图隐藏什么。  
他观察了一阵，思量了一阵。他看到了。他伸出手，拨开她衣领边浓密的头发，那青丝遮挡之下的伤口就暴露出来。那是两排红肿的齿印，结着血痂，触目惊心。他想起来了——他竟试图咬开她的皮肉。  
“不要紧，杀生丸大人！”铃的笑容僵硬了，慌忙抬手捂住脖子，想重新将那伤痕遮掩起来。  
而杀生丸却将她的手臂捉了去。他拂开她的衣袖，四道青紫色的瘀斑历历在目。  
杀生丸的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“杀生丸大人，真的不要紧！”铃捂着伤，又辩解道，“我知道您很小心地在照顾我。”如若不然，她作为人类之躯，怕是早就支离破碎。  
杀生丸没有听到她的话。昨夜的狼狈与疯狂，完全重现在他的脑海里。他懊悔，自责。  
——我用了多大的力气？铃是如何忍受住我的暴力的？她的身上一定还有别的伤。……  
杀生丸想着想着，无法原谅自己，也无法请求铃的原谅。  
“铃，昨天晚上，伤到了你，我很抱歉。”许久，他才说了这么一句话，语气十分低沉。  
铃心中震惊，这是她第一次听到杀生丸大人说抱歉。  
“以后若还有这样的事，无论如何，离我远一点。” 杀生丸紧紧握了拳，指甲陷进肉里，悔恨与心痛在他心中纠结成团。他悔自己没有防着敌人的暗算，他恨自己给这个脆弱的少女带来了伤痛，他心痛这少女即使受了伤也仍然不语不怨。他嘴上虽然说着“以后”，心里却已笃定，绝无下次。  
“杀生丸大人，若还有下次，我仍然会留在您身边。被您需要，我很开心。”铃坚决地反抗他的命令。其他要求都可以服从——至少部分服从；只有这一个——让自己离开危难中的杀生丸大人——绝对不行，半分也不行。  
“至于您的道歉，”铃放缓了语气，笑着说，“我接受了。所以您不必放在心上。”  
杀生丸的心情很复杂。眼前的女子正执着地看着他的眼睛，坦荡、真挚，没有一丝胆怯。她拒绝了他的命令，而他却不恼怒，反觉得十分温暖。他伸手拥住她，比以往任何一次都要轻柔。  
而他不知道，铃的心里也同样温暖。从未向任何人低头的杀生丸大人，向她道歉了；从未因任何事后悔的杀生丸大人，因为误伤了她而内疚。她懂得这其中的情谊。  
“喂，杀生丸——”犬夜叉的声音传进二人的耳朵，将他们从各自的心事中唤醒。  
杀生丸早就闻到了他的气味，并不诧异。铃起身，踮起脚，昂着头，沿着声音的来源，找寻犬夜叉的身影。  
犬夜叉跑在最前面，后面跟着阿哞，带着戈薇、弥勒和珊瑚。小夜追着阿哞，翅膀上裹着绷带，飞得不甚稳当。灌愁和邪见紧跟着，也跑了上来。  
“杀生丸！”犬夜叉紧张地问，“昨天晚上发生了什么？你们被偷袭了吗？”  
杀生丸瞥了犬夜叉一眼，不回答。  
“杀生丸，”灌愁也一步冲到杀生丸面前，“昨晚你带着铃走了，后来发生了什么？你那个可怕的样子，没有伤害铃吗？”  
杀生丸冷漠地看着他：“与你无关。”  
铃却向灌愁作了解释：“我们退到这里，待到天亮，并没有发生什么危险的事情。”接着，她又向犬夜叉等人仔细讲了昨晚战斗的经过。  
等她说完，杀生丸也想清楚了下一步的计划，对她说：“铃，走了。”  
接着，他又回头向犬夜叉吩咐道：“犬夜叉，你们不必跟了。”  
“什么？”这是其他所有人心里的疑问。  
铃停下来，看看犬夜叉，又看看杀生丸，不知该如何插话。  
“吸血鬼的下一个目标是天丛云剑，你不该去找刀刀斋问问吗？”杀生丸兀自转身，走到一旁。  
“咦？”邪见侧过头，看着杀生丸，一脸疑惑，说，“杀生丸大人，刀刀斋……”  
杀生丸狠狠瞪了邪见一眼，别人没有看见他的凶光，邪见却已收到了警告，闭了嘴，不敢做声，只在心里默念完了剩下的话：刀刀斋不是啥都不知道嘛？  
“刀刀斋。”犬夜叉念了一遍，想起还留在那里的孩子们，又大声冲着杀生丸喊，“你个家伙怎么不去？”  
“你妄想我会跟你一路吗？”杀生丸的声音越来越冷了，“把阿哞留下。”  
“杀生丸大人，阿哞……”铃一时不解杀生丸的用意。  
“铃，不要多说，我已经决定了。”

吸血鬼的岩洞里，黑暗是唯一的亮点；水滴的声音是洞里永远的鼾声；万年不变的死寂，凝结着空气；腥膻的鲜血之气，是这里死去的生命。  
八咫镜被封藏在石壁中的某一处，这神器的到来，并没有为这邪恶之地带来任何圣洁之气，反倒让韬光养晦多年的阴谋昭然若揭。  
谁会知道，山石之外，却是烈日当空？  
没有预兆地，“轰隆——”  
岩洞的一面石壁应声碎了，无数碎石放射状迸进洞里。阳光器宇轩昂地铺陈进来，耀得洞里的积水粼粼闪亮。  
路易和戴维的睡意被那惊天动地的响声扼杀。  
“来者何人，竟然找得到这里？”他们拾了盾，拔了剑，迎着涌入洞中的热浪，踩着渐弱的回声，无声无息地去找那不速之客。  
“就是这里了。”戴维和路易同时感觉到了阳光的灼烧。  
他们隐蔽在阴影里，小心地向外张望。那光幕里站着一个女人，逆着光，面容不甚清晰，只识得她身材姣好，外衣的衣领只拢到肩头。  
“是你。醉心大人，您这是要拆了我们的住处吗？”戴维定下神来。既是醉心，就不必担心。她若是要反，早就反了，不必等到这一天，更不会这样大张旗鼓。他只是不明白，她这样怒气冲冲地来，究竟为何？昨夜的战斗，杀生丸根本没有受伤，她没有理由这样来找茬。  
“你们要对付杀生丸？”醉心冷冷地问。她的眼睛默然地平视前方，甚至不去找寻吸血鬼的方位。  
路易和戴维听得这语气当中的冷酷，心里更加疑惑：他们对付杀生丸，不是一回两回了，她也一直知道，为何会突然来兴师问罪？  
“居雾大人，跟，你说了？”路易客气地问道。他们的确商量过要拖住杀生丸，好有机会找天丛云剑。  
“我去。”醉心话语里的温度又低了一分，更有一番不可违抗的强势。  
“你？”戴维大吃一惊。她对杀生丸的爱慕人尽皆知，还三番五次地帮他，现在竟然主动请缨去对付杀生丸。昨天从神宫出来之后，她到底又去做了什么？发生了什么？  
“拦我者，死。”四个字铿锵有力，掷地有声。醉心扔下这么一句，转身离去。  
阳光里花香四溢，无影无尘。

树林的尽头，犬夜叉和弥勒夫妇刚刚离去。  
铃依旧望着他们离去的方向，默默祈祷：“他们都有伤在身，路上可千万别遇上敌人。”  
杀生丸看着铃的背影，耐心地等着。  
邪见站在杀生丸脚边，恭敬地看着他，小心地问：“杀生丸大人，天丛云剑的事，您不是问过刀刀斋了吗？为什么要让犬夜叉再去一次？”  
“他们在这里碍事。”杀生丸随意地回答。  
“碍事？”邪见心里生疑，接着问，“他们这回没有碍事啊。难道是因为以后会遇上危险，所以故意让他们离开？”  
杀生丸抛给邪见一个冷眼，吓得他赶紧闭了嘴。  
铃转身轻轻笑了一笑邪见的失言，走到阿哞身边，温柔地摸摸那双头兽的鼻梁，心里想：“杀生丸大人不让阿哞同去，是为了让犬夜叉大人离开得久一点吧。看来前路真是危险重重。我也要小心才是，不能给杀生丸大人添麻烦。”  
“铃，邪见，走了。”杀生丸转身要走。  
“杀生丸，你该说清楚要去哪里吧？”灌愁叫住他。  
杀生丸回头瞅了一眼灌愁，又瞟见铃的脸上也有好奇之色，便耐心地说：“去父亲的墓地。吸血鬼的下一个目标是天丛云剑，剑在冥界。”  
妖怪的墓地只是此世与彼世的交界之处，并不是真正的冥界。杀生丸明白这一点，吸血鬼却不一定知道。他们一定不会放过任何一个相关的地方，他一定要亲自去确认父亲的墓地安然无恙。况且，他还有另一个打算。

醉心独自走在荒野之上，绣鞋上的曼陀罗花沾了草汁和尘土，像是哭花了脸的孩子。这空旷的天地之间，只剩她踽踽独行。不必向谁展现强势，也不必向谁掩饰软弱。她直面着自己的内心，所有的累与恨，都呈现给这辽远的天和地，呈现给最能依靠的自己。她的脚步是散漫的，她的背影是绝望的。她的面容美丽依旧，眼睛里却没有一丝神采。那原本紫色的瞳仁，现今变成了深邃的黑色。  
从吸血鬼那里出来，她的心莫明地平静了。不，在昨夜见到那两个人相拥相守的时候，就平静了。  
“我主动要求去对付杀生丸了。”她记得自己说的话，她知道自己在说什么。  
她一度认为配得上杀生丸的，只有自己；配得上自己的，也只有杀生丸。她对他毫无遮拦地爱慕着，为他毫无保留地付出着。虽然杀生丸从来没有给过她任何希望，但她义无返顾——她一定能等到他接受她的那一天。可是她没有想到，他已经早早地把心交给了一个人类，甚至连正眼都不留给自己。  
她感觉不到被伤害：杀生丸从来就没有给过她承诺，一切都是她一厢情愿，她根本没有被杀生丸伤害的资格，她根本没有拥有过能被抢走的幸福。她恨不了杀生丸，甚至恨不了铃，她能恨的，仅仅是他们之间的牵连。  
曾经，她无论多么怨恨，都无法真正对杀生丸下手。她宁可无视吸血鬼的威胁，也要帮助杀生丸。现在，她却释然了，对他们的杀意，已在心里萌芽。  
“我醉心不会被任何人束缚，不容许任何人忤逆。杀生丸，你是我的，你必须记我一生一世。既然不能陪你到老，就让你恨我到老吧！”  
阳光热烈地倾泻向她，如流水一般，濯去她心里的犹疑。她身后的阴影，便像那被抛弃的对杀生丸的爱心，那个颗心将永远如影随形，却再不会附上她的身体。


	41. “这就是我杀生丸要保护的人”

天空湛蓝如洗，一望无际。白茫茫的雾气隐藏了地貌，只让零星的孤山探出高傲的头颅。巨大的飞鸟在空中盘旋起落，不休不息，看上去像是孔武有力的生灵，实际却已经失去了鲜活的血肉，只剩一副骨架，在这寂静无声的天地之间永无休止地巡视。  
“杀生丸大人，这就是妖怪的墓地了吗？”铃由杀生丸单手搂着，飞行在迷雾之上。她双手环在杀生丸的腰际，环顾四周。风卷着雾气，撩起她的长发。  
“嗯。”杀生丸简单地回应。  
“刚刚那两个人是谁？为什么一开始是石像，还说只有变成死人才能通过，后来活过来，却什么都不说，就让我们进门了？”铃歪着头问杀生丸，心里想着适才在交界之门所见的两个高大的守卫。  
邪见从杀生丸身后探出头来，双手紧抱着杀生丸的毛团，迫不及待地向铃显摆：“铃，你不知道了吧？那是牛头和马头。上次杀生丸大人来的时候，已经用天生牙征服了他们，这次他们当然不敢放肆。”  
“是这样的啊！”铃笑靥如花，“杀生丸大人好厉害！”  
杀生丸什么都没有说，继续向前。他要去的地方，已经近了。而他要找寻的气味，也已经闻到。  
“杀生丸大人，为什么不带灌愁哥哥、小夜和阿哞一起来？”  
杀生丸回视了铃一眼：“带你即可。”  
邪见趴在杀生丸的毛团上，随着风起起落落，听到这四个字时，忽然意识到对主人来说自己是多么没有分量，心里难过到了极点，嘴上不自觉地嘀咕道：“原来我也是多余的吗？……”  
“到了。”杀生丸往下一跃，停在一处挺立的山石上。  
铃在杀生丸停下之前，就已经注意到了那耸入云间的遗骸。它的眼睛虽然已无血肉，但那硕大的凹洞仍然显得炯炯有神。那微张着的嘴里矗立着两排利齿，虽然沉积着岁月的腐蚀，却不失霸气。它的整个身体就如一座大山，披挂着葱茏的绿树，稳稳地坐在这天地之间，将一切睥睨得渺小。  
“杀生丸大人，这是，这是斗牙王大人？好庞大！”她的惊讶和所有人初见这骸骨时的反应如出一辙。  
邪见这时似乎已忘了适才的失落，又开始炫耀自己的博学：“犬大将大人是修炼多年的大妖怪，原型当然巨大了。”  
“铃，你跟我过去。”杀生丸的手并没有离开铃的腰，话音刚落，就再次将她托起。  
邪见慢了一拍，待他反应过来时，杀生丸已经带着铃飞远了。  
“杀生丸大人，真的不能带我邪见吗？我真的是多余的吗？”邪见望着杀生丸的背影，伤心欲绝，却又无可奈何。  
杀生丸带着铃，稳稳地落在犬大将的肩头，站在那已经石化的铠甲上。  
“父亲，好久未见。”杀生丸仰视着眼前高大的骸骨，言语中流露着千载难逢的尊敬。无论父亲已经逝去多少年，无论自己的实力已经超过父亲多少层，杀生丸对父亲，依旧敬重。  
说起来，自己来到父亲的墓地，也不过是第三次。上一次，是追着奈落而来，那低贱的半妖为了区区一块四魂之玉碎片，大费周章来这里撒野，犬夜叉那家伙又无力阻止，导致这墓地受了不少践踏。而再上一次，却是自己与犬夜叉为争夺铁碎牙而战斗，那一次对父亲的打扰，似乎更甚呢。  
杀生丸仰视着犬大将的侧脸，想起铁碎牙之争，不禁觉得荒诞。而他并不羞于回忆自己曾经的可笑，因为那场争斗，让他遇见了她。  
“父亲，这是铃。您见一见。”杀生丸说完，侧头爱怜地看着身边的女子，示意她上前。  
铃以为杀生丸来此是有其他要事，却不想他一开口就提到自己，心里一下子紧张不安。她恭敬地迈开步子，向前两步。  
“斗牙王大人。”铃双手叠放在身前，深深鞠下一躬。  
杀生丸看着铃的背影，双目含情。  
“父亲，这就是我杀生丸要保护的人。”杀生丸的语气没有起伏，还像平常一样，冷静、从容，像是描述着太阳东升西落那样。的确，“保护铃”，对他而言，可不就是如太阳东升西落一般自然而然么？  
铃听到杀生丸说的话，心如鹿撞。虽然这话是向犬大将说的，但是铃清楚明白地知道，这是杀生丸在向她承诺。她甚至可以觉察到，杀生丸的目光此刻正停留在她的身上。  
杀生丸默默地注视着铃，她没有回头，也没有作声，不知在想什么。不过，只要没有反对，就是接受这保护了吧。   
杀生丸将视线从铃的身上移开，严肃地看着父亲空洞的眼睛，在心里向父亲说着无声的话：我保护铃，会比您保护十六夜更甚。  
犬大将与十六夜如何相识，杀生丸并不知道。但他肯定，铃对于自己的意义大于十六夜对于父亲的意义。他在最落魄的时候见到最落魄的她，她用最温暖的笑容贴近他冰冷的心扉。他看着铃在自己怀里复活，听着铃重新开口说话，等着她一天天长大。  
杀生丸的目光回到铃的身上。那个曾经蓬头垢面、不会说话的孩子，如今已经出落成了完美的女人。她美目盼兮，巧笑倩兮。她活泼而不失端庄，率性而不失优雅。这样内外兼美的女子，无论是哪一个男人，都会驻足仰望。而在他看来，她完美，却不是因为她容颜美丽、知书达理、善良纯洁。人类赞美的一切，在他看来，不过是过眼烟云。她完美，因为她就是她，是那个在他心里烙下深深印记、熔化了他冰封的内心、与他相知相守不离不弃的她。  
杀生丸执着地认为，自己与铃，胜过父亲与十六夜。  
曾经的他，面对父亲为人类女人死去的事实，心中只有愤怒，甚至有那么一丝不齿——如此强大的霸者，怎么可以为渺小脆弱的人类放弃生命？可是，在遇到铃之后，他也与父亲一样，愿意为一个人类，毫不犹豫地拼上自己的性命。他终于认同了父亲的决定。而如今，他对父亲的选择又有了怀疑——无论父亲当时是怎样地身不由己，他始终是让十六夜一个人孤独了一世。这样的遭遇，他杀生丸绝对不允许发生在铃的身上。  
杀生丸想了很多事，带着十分强烈的感情。这在遇到铃之前，是极少的。他看着那双硕大的眼洞，在心里向父亲发出最后一次挑战：父亲，我将超越您，无论在哪一方面。  
铃仰望着犬大将的骸骨，杀生丸的承诺带给她的感动刚刚平静。她也在向犬大将默默诉说着自己的心思：“斗牙王大人，铃听过您和十六夜公主的故事。铃对杀生丸大人也像十六夜公主对您一样，请您认同铃的心意。也请斗牙王大人庇佑杀生丸大人百战百胜、一生平安！”  
“铃。”杀生丸走到铃的身边，“走了。”  
“咦？杀生丸大人，您到斗牙王大人的墓前，没有别的事了吗？不是为天丛云剑而来的吗？”  
“另一件事，已经做完了。我已经闻到了他们留下的气味。”  
铃心中不解，正要细问，却听见脚下的云雾之中传来严厉而苍老的声音——  
“什么人在那里？！”  
铃被这声音吓了一跳，警觉地看着杀生丸，问：“杀生丸大人，那是谁？”  
“是宝仙鬼。不用理他。”  
“杀生丸大人，他是活人？是不是被困在这里了？我们不去看看吗？”铃的眼睛诉说着她的关心。  
“他已经死了，只是因为既没有去冥界或仙界，也没有入人界轮回，所以在此逗留。”杀生丸简单地解答了铃的疑问。他虽然知道去见宝仙鬼也无益，但仍然带了铃，跃入云雾之中。  
犬大将的腹部因为历经沧桑，更因为见证了两次战斗，已经破出了巨大的空洞，洞口攀附着一簇晶莹剔透的金刚石，那正是宝仙鬼的身体。  
“是你，杀生丸。多年不见，你的妖气和以往不一样了。”宝仙鬼探着头，十分惊讶，但是语气之中，已经褪了刚才的敌意。他很快就注意到杀生丸身边的人类，疑惑地问：“她是谁？”  
“宝仙鬼大人，我是铃。”铃对他鞠了一躬。  
宝仙鬼被这陌生的人类所表现的友好怔了一下，直觉地认为这不是个普通的人类，便将她仔细打量了一番，这就发现了铃腰间所佩的玉环。两百年前，斗牙王曾为十六夜来向宝仙鬼要一块能祛病养身的宝石，那种东西对妖怪来说只是无用之物，所以他并不曾培养，斗牙王也失落而回。等到后来他终于养成了玉石，十六夜却已经去世，那玉环终究没能见得天日。没想到，杀生丸却将它取来，送给了这个女人。  
凭着那玉环，宝仙鬼便猜到了他二人的关系，心中的惊讶更是排山倒海一般，问道：“杀生丸，你……你竟然和你父亲一样，对人类动了心吗？”  
杀生丸冷眼看着他，并不回答这极度无聊的问题。  
“虽然性情有些变化，但还是跟以前一样高傲。”  
“铃，走了。”杀生丸转身欲走。  
“杀生丸，等一等！”宝仙鬼焦急地说，“我有话要告诉你。”  
铃听得这话，为杀生丸留了心，回过头来，等着宝仙鬼说完。铃不愿走，杀生丸自然也留了步。  
宝仙鬼见状，更加确信了自己先前的猜测，对这个人类女子在杀生丸面前表现出的从容与主见也刮目相看。他定了定神，说：“有妖怪来过，带着刀刀斋和我的儿子，像是来找什么武器。”  
“我已经知道了，不需要你说。”杀生丸异常淡定。来过什么人，他凭着气味，早就一清二楚。  
但铃却不知道，只急切地问：“是披着斗篷、长着红色眼睛的妖怪吗？”  
“是。”宝仙鬼有些惊讶，看来他们与杀生丸有些渊源，“这两个妖怪，除了头发之外，长得一模一样，我不知道他们是什么。他们是用我儿子自己的那颗黑珍珠进来的。”  
“那他们找到了吗？”铃继续问。  
“似乎没有。他们气急败坏地来犬大将这里放肆，被我教训了一顿。”  
“要我感谢你是吗？”杀生丸终于冷冷地回答了他一句。  
“呵，那就不必。只是，打扰你父亲的那些人，你要放过他们吗？”  
“哼，不需要你过问。”杀生丸说完，揽过铃，飞身而去。


	42. “我有更重要的事”

出了火国之山的交界之门，手持彼世之刀的战栗贵公子，又踏上了平定此世的路。  
与往常一样，杀生丸依然走在最前面，正面应接所有可能的威胁；灌愁跟在最后，是队伍的后方防线；小夜飞在空中，警惕着来自上方的敌人；那中心受着重重保护的，自然是双头兽背上的铃；而邪见，似乎是因为年老，竟意外地得到了与铃并排行走的特权，当然也可能是因为不受前后二人的待见，只能走在中间。  
邪见的步子似乎比以前更加沉重，眉头也皱得更紧。不必细看都知道，他又老了几分。虽然跟随杀生丸已经百年有余，但是主人的心思邪见仍旧捉摸不透，这让他十分苦恼；而且，他的身体状况每况愈下，这更加令他没来由地焦虑起了各种事情。  
一路上，他的心里总有个声音在念叨：“杀生丸大人是嫌我老了、挥不动人头杖了吗？要把我抛弃了吗？虽然铃自来就很受宠，但是她终究不能替代我邪见哪！”邪见仍然为杀生丸在墓地抛下他的事耿耿于怀。  
“唉……”  
“邪见大人，您还没有学会把叹出的气变成花朵吗？”铃探着身子，微笑着调侃邪见。虽然不知这爷爷在想什么，但若能转移他的注意力，也总能舒缓他的愁闷吧？  
邪见抬头看了看铃，又低下头去，重重地又叹了口气：“唉——”谁稀罕什么花呀？倒是想把这一身老朽之气叹出去呢。  
“邪见，你走快一点行不行？不要挡着我的路。”灌愁原本看着铃出神，没注意邪见放慢了步子暗自神伤，差点踩到他身上。  
“是你自己不长眼睛！”邪见转过身来，瞪圆了眼睛，一腔郁闷全部发泄到灌愁身上。不知为何，看到灌愁那气愤而无奈的绿色眼睛的一刻，邪见突然释然了：杀生丸大人连交界之门都不让他进，却带了我去，可见大人还是看重我的，该郁闷的是这个家伙，可不是我邪见哪！  
邪见心里想通了，脸上的神色也舒展开来，转身大步跟上杀生丸。  
“杀生丸大人，我们要去哪里？”邪见跑到杀生丸脚边，脸上浮起了红光。  
“去近畿。”杀生丸并不理会邪见的兴奋，简单地向他泼了盆冷水。  
同时感觉到凉意的，还有铃。近畿并不是此刻她想去的地方，她也不解杀生丸为何要去。她坐直了身子，认真地问：“杀生丸大人，刀刀斋大人被吸血鬼抓走了，那真纪，还有鸳鸯鹦鹉鸿鹄，会不会也被抓走了？我们不去刀刀斋大人的住处查看一下吗？”  
“那与我无关。”从杀生丸从容的脚步来看，他并不像铃那样为孩子们的安全而担心。  
杀生丸这么一说，铃一时不知该如何接话，心里想：“杀生丸大人对其他人的事向来漠不关心，只是这件事关系到犬夜叉大人，杀生丸大人怎么也这样冷漠呢？”她低下头，看着阿哞的双头一起一伏，皱起了眉。  
灌愁将前面二人的举止一一看在眼里，在心里冷哼一声：“这个大妖怪，果然是铁石心肠。”  
杀生丸不闻铃说话，知道她有些郁闷，于是解释说：“保护他们是犬夜叉和法师的事，我没有义务。”  
铃一听见杀生丸说话，本以为事情有商量的余地，谁知他说的竟是这样的话。她祈求地望着杀生丸的背影，心里有些凉，说：“可是，杀生丸大人……”  
“犬夜叉必须学会如何保护对自己重要的人，必须预见到可能发生的意外。如果桔梗的死没有让他觉悟，这一次他可能遭受的任何丧亲之痛都将是咎由自取，不需要怜悯。”杀生丸缓和了一下语气，又说，“我保护你是理所当然，但是其他人与我无关。”真实的世界就是这样，有得有失，任何的“得”都要自己去争，任何时候都不能奢望别人来弥补自己的“失”。这件事情，他希望铃也能够明白。  
铃看着杀生丸，心里震惊：为了让犬夜叉大人学会保护重要的人，孩子们就一定要牺牲吗？她很为难，甚至有点生气。她很担心孩子们的安危，觉得杀生丸的做法过于残酷，可是要怎么跟他说？她觉得很无力，很烦躁。  
“铃，如果你会怪我，随你。”杀生丸感知到了她的不满，但并没有心软，“我有更重要的事，没空去确认那些小鬼的下落。”  
铃的眉头皱得更紧了，她真的生气了。她声音颤抖，脱口而出：“孩子们，不是无辜的吗？您这样不是太过分了吗？”  
邪见被这凝重的气氛吓懵了，他望望杀生丸，又望望铃，心里在想：“这种可怕的感觉是怎么回事？是吵架了吗？杀生丸大人和铃，竟然吵架了吗？……该劝吗？怎么劝我才不会死？”他觉得杀生丸虽然语气沉重，但是并没有释放怒气，更像是在陈述一件事实，铃的情绪反而完全不同平常，她是真真切切地在责难杀生丸。邪见不知所措，甚至悄悄回头看了看灌愁，希望他能给出一点主意。  
可是灌愁并不插话，他甚至完全不担心这所谓的争吵。他听懂杀生丸的话了，犬夜叉的孩子，得犬夜叉自己去保护，不能指望别人。对此，他表示赞同。但是，铃想要保护孩子们，难道也要亲自去吗？杀生丸和铃分什么彼此呢？铃想做的事情，他不是自然而然地就去替她做了吗？他表面上漠不关心，背地里恐怕早就想好对策了吧？灌愁这么想着，心中已经确定，最后一定是杀生丸让步。  
“铃，我需要提醒你，”杀生丸停下脚步，放轻语气，回头看着她说，“吸血鬼不会轻易杀死有利用价值的人。”  
铃细想了一下，听出了这话外之音：“吸血鬼不会轻易杀死有利用价值的人”，就是说，即使孩子们真的被抓走了，目前也没有生命危险，我们还有机会救人。杀生丸大人不去找他们，还有这一层原因吗？  
铃的情绪平复下来，她眼睛里闪着希望，向那个外表冷酷却内心温柔的人恳求道：“杀生丸大人，您能不能答应我，如果孩子们真的被抓了，而您先于犬夜叉大人找到他们，请将他们救回来？”  
杀生丸审视着铃眼睛中的期盼和信任，轻声应了一声：“嗯。”  
尽管如此，他仍旧决定要让铃认清楚现实的残酷——这是她与他并肩战斗所应作的准备——所以，在她换上笑颜之前，他抛出了更加严肃的问题：  
“即便是我，也不可能顾得上每一个人。得失有时就在一念之间。铃，如果最后没能拯救想救的人，你会怎么办？你做好失败和失去的觉悟了吗？”

千里之外，岩浆阵列之中的头骨之穴，相隔月余，重新升起了青烟。  
犬夜叉一家、弥勒一家，以及七宝，终于重新聚在一起。  
刀刀斋被抓走的当天，七宝带了孩子们，躲进地洞，逃得一劫。这个月里，四个小孩终日躲在地洞之中，整天提心吊胆，又没有足够的食物，全都瘦了一圈，但总算无病无伤。  
五个大人围成一圈，专心地注视着孩子们的睡颜。鸳鸯和鹦鹉一边一个拉着弥勒的手，趴在他的腿上，小脸时不时地在父亲身上蹭一蹭。戈薇和珊瑚分别抱着真纪和鸿鹄，轻轻用手指梳理他们沾满沙石的头发。  
“犬夜叉，你有什么打算？”弥勒探着身子，以最小的声音问道，“刀刀斋大人被抓走了，说明吸血鬼的确在打天丛云剑的主意。”  
戈薇和珊瑚将目光从怀中的孩子脸上，移到各自的丈夫身上，目光中都有一丝惊讶与埋怨。虽然她们对于将要发生的事都有心理准备，但是作为母亲，她们打心眼里不愿意再离开孩子。一定要在重逢之时就计划离开吗？  
犬夜叉盘腿坐着，双手抱在胸前，神情十分凝重。他压低了声音，边思考边说：“七宝这次逃脱，只是侥幸。一旦吸血鬼知道孩子们的下落，真纪他们就非常危险。”  
“我们要带他们逃走吗？”七宝问道。  
“弥勒，珊瑚，你们带孩子们走吧！是我执意要找醉心的，你们并不该受牵连。这下牵扯出了吸血鬼，还连累你们的孩子，往后的战斗，更加……”犬夜叉微低着头，侧过脸，避开弥勒和珊瑚的目光，沉重地说着。  
“犬夜叉！我不会走的。人妖之战与神器之争，哪一个都牵涉到人类的生死存亡，我们无论去到哪里，都不可能置身事外。”弥勒坚毅地看着犬夜叉说道。  
“没错，犬夜叉。我也不走。”珊瑚紧紧握了弥勒的手。  
犬夜叉郑重地看着两个相交多年的战友，心里说不出的感激，说不出的愧疚。他使劲点了点头，收拾了心绪，唤回斗志。  
“犬夜叉，我们回去找哥哥吧，跟哥哥联手，消灭吸血鬼。”戈薇紧握了拳头，虽然灵力全失，但她时刻准备着与犬夜叉一起战斗，一如既往。  
犬夜叉虽然不喜欢遇事就找杀生丸，但是这次的战斗，除了与杀生丸联手，他根本没有胜算。“我们路上花了这么多天才来到这里，杀生丸早就不知道去了哪里，怎么找？”  
弥勒低下头，略微思考了一下，说道：“去近畿吧。吸血鬼跟太政大臣有联系，他们一定还会去那里。杀生丸就算不在太政大臣那里常驻，也总会去附近的。我们去了，好歹能找到他的踪迹。”  
“那孩子们怎么办？”七宝焦急地问道。  
这个问题让在场所有人犯难了。当初把孩子们留在刀刀斋这里，并不是深思熟虑的结果，他们那时连敌人是谁都不知晓，更不要说预见到他们的突袭。而这一次，他们却要慎之又慎。  
“我想到一个地方。”戈薇唤起大家的注意。  
真纪在戈薇怀里扭了扭头，戈薇向前倾了倾身体，放低声音，说了个名字。  
犬夜叉惊得眉毛直抽，眼睛里闪烁着一百个不情愿。他努力控制着自己的情绪和音量，从牙齿缝里挤出几个字：“钢牙？我才不要……”  
“犬夜叉，不许反对！除非你能想到更好的地方。”戈薇两句话，灭了他的火气。  
“我同意戈薇的提议。”珊瑚向戈薇点了点头，“妖狼族深居山林，吸血鬼不容易找到。而且，凭钢牙的力量，应该能保护孩子们。”  
“切，要说你们说，我不去求他。”犬夜叉说着，背过身去。

北国的宫殿。月明星稀。坚挺的皮靴踏过琉璃砖石，甩下一串阴森的回音，散逸着血腥之气。  
“这宫殿来了也不是一次两次了，怎么就从来没留意到这园林的特别之处呢？”戴维一步一回头，饶有兴致地观赏着月光下这庭院里的一草一木、一山一石。  
“天丛云剑下落不明，我竟然有兴致赏起景来。果真是知道杀生丸要遭殃了，所以心神舒畅吗？真是幸灾乐祸啊！”戴维自嘲一番，绕过山石与水流，来到醉心的殿前。  
“醉心大人，我给您带来了好消息。”戴维笑着，长而尖的獠牙露出青光。他停顿了一下，留意着殿内的响动。  
“血蝙蝠来报，杀生丸已经到了近畿。”戴维故意提高了音量。  
“既然您要求将杀生丸留给您对付，那路易和我就不再插手了。我们专心去找剑，您与杀生丸有什么账要算、用什么手段算，就是您自己的事了。”戴维嘴角的笑意更加张狂——醉心这次和以往不同，是铁了心要跟杀生丸过不去，有好戏看了。  
殿内的那颗心，已经迫不及待。


	43. 番外  “不用想着追上我”

夜幕四合，林中静悄悄的。  
邪见趴在双头兽的背上打着呼噜，他的气色只有在睡着的时候才会稍微褪去一丝疲惫。灌愁化作鹭草，在树下休眠，香丝茶事件之后，他经常这样。小夜隐藏在阴影里，潜伏在铃的身旁不远处，睡梦中仍然保持着警觉。铃抱膝坐在火堆旁边，看着那无精打采的火焰出神。  
杀生丸走过来，往火堆里丢了两块柴，火苗重新跃动起来。  
铃意识到夜深了，而自己可能坐得太久了，已经惹了杀生丸大人担心。  
杀生丸坐到她身边。她像平时一样挽住他的手臂，他也像平时一样握住她的手，与她十指相扣。  
“在想什么？”他轻声问。  
“没什么。”她回答得很快，像是掩饰心中真正在意的事情。  
杀生丸沉默，在她看来，这是在等她认真地回答。她犹豫了一会儿，看着他的眼睛，说：“杀生丸大人，下午跟您说话，我的语气很不好，对不起！”  
原来是那件事吗？她因为他不去找犬夜叉和弥勒的小孩儿们而生气了。那是她第一次全身上下都流露出对他的怒意。杀生丸原以为她在想他提到的失败和失去的觉悟——那样严肃的事情，一时半会儿是不可能有结论的——心里正在想如何开导她，却发现原来是另一件事，那倒好办了。  
“我没在意。”  
“嗯，我知道您没有。”铃歪头看着他，说，“您生气的时候不是那样。”  
杀生丸愣了一下：我生气的样子？他下意识地在脑海中搜索什么时候生过铃的气，最后想起她执意要去采云隐而不跟他见面那次。难道给她留下了什么狰狞的印象？他突然觉得有一点心虚。  
但他立刻就起了新的疑问：既然知道我没生气，那为什么还心事重重？  
她望向一边，避开他的目光，神情十分内疚，说：“都是因为我太愚笨，看不明白形势，才误会了您。”  
杀生丸并不这样认为，铃的聪慧他是知道的。“你没错。那不要紧。”  
“杀生丸大人，您可以看穿敌人的想法，我却不能。我所猜的，和您所想的，完全对不上。我怕我会坏您的事。”铃觉得错在自己，仍然不敢看他。  
杀生丸望着她阴郁的侧脸，沉默了一会儿，他不希望她无端地自责，说道：“归根结底，错在我没有把心中所想跟你说清楚。”  
“不是这样！跟杀生丸大人您没有关系，都是我自己的错！”铃着急地辩解。她的目光回到杀生丸那里，他已然把责任揽到自己身上了。  
杀生丸没有答话，他的确认为下午的那场误会是没有必要的，如果他能早点跟铃说清楚的话。  
“果然变成了这个样子。”她低下头，有些沮丧，“就是因为怕您以为我在怪您，所以才一直没有说。”  
杀生丸伸手扳过她的脸，确保她听着，然后说：“你不用再猜测我的想法。今后，所有能说的事情，我都会告诉你。”  
铃望着杀生丸，他恳切的眼神令她心颤。她说：“其实，我很努力地想为您分忧解难。但是，即使和您经历着一样的事情，我还是不能做到像您那样周全。您可以毫不费力地看到本质，我绞尽脑汁却只看到皮毛。”这种挫败感和无力感才是她郁闷的根源。  
他本来想说“你不用做这些”，但转念又想她肯定不会甘心，于是说：“铃，我的感官比你的灵敏，我还比你多了几百年的经验。”  
他本意是宽慰，但她听了，心却更沉了。  
“很多经验是从教训里来的。你不要着急。”  
但是她不得不急，她的生命太短。“可是，我没有时间去经历那些教训，我根本来不及追上您的步伐。”  
“不用想着追上我，我会跟着你。”杀生丸停顿了一会儿，看到铃的神色缓和下来，继续说，“你也不需要像我一样思考，你跟随自己的内心即可。”  
事实上，铃永远不可能像他一样。纵使她有和他一样的观察力，她的想法和选择仍然不会与他的相同，因为她的心不够硬、不够冷。但他没有这样说，他不需要用自己的标准去要求铃。  
铃想着杀生丸的话，一时不知道该怎么回应，只是莫名地感到心安。她靠在他的肩上，沉默了许久，思考了许久，最后终于很累了，才漫无目的地问：  
“杀生丸大人，今晚还出去吗？”  
“不去。”  
“是因为这里不安全，所以要留下来守着吗？”她心想：这又是一件我没看出来的事。  
“不是。”杀生丸吻了一下她的头发，说，“只是不想而已。”  
她笑了一下，闭上了眼，又说：“失败和失去的觉悟，我明天再接着想，可以吗？”  
“嗯。”他轻轻将她揽进怀里，让她枕在自己膝上，这样她的梦才更加安稳。


	44. “请让我走！”

树林中光影婆娑，点点光斑随着清风在地面荡漾。空气中洋溢着阳光的馨香。  
这里是铃临时的安身之处。与以往每一次杀生丸离开时一样，她耐心地守在原地，等他回来。只是这等待之中包含着的情感，与日俱增；而他为她张起的结界，也越来越强。  
然而今天，周围流淌着的空气，溶解着异样的气氛。  
“今天太安静了啊！……”邪见靠树坐着，人头杖放在一边，托着腮，沉思。  
杀生丸大人去找吸血鬼了，不在这里；铃跟阿哞和小夜在一起，坐在地上，似乎在写什么东西；灌愁在另一边，斜倚着树，看着他的画出神。  
“好像没什么问题。”邪见挤了挤眼睛，视线又一次扫过刚刚数过的人。  
“是铃！”邪见的目光定格在铃的身上，“杀生丸大人一走，她就再没说过话！”  
邪见一翻身站起来，拾起人头杖，拔腿便跑向铃。  
“铃，你今天怎么了？为什么不说话？”  
铃刚把写好的扇面铺开晾在一边，被邪见的突然到来吓了一跳，手上一抖，笔掉在地上，溅了一地墨汁。  
“没，没什么。”铃顾不得去捡那只笔，只想挡住邪见，不让他看见那扇子。  
“那不是你说的要给杀生丸大人的扇子吗？”铃的紧张反而刺激了邪见的好奇，“写了什么？让我看看？”邪见说着，上前一步，探着头要看。  
“邪见爷爷，不要看！”铃不想给邪见看上面的话，所以死死地拦着他。  
“你今天看起来很奇怪，到底怎么回事？”邪见说着，又努力往铃的身后绕。  
就在那时，灌愁却从身后把扇子递了她。  
铃脸色骤变，双手接过了扇子，并没有感激他，却忐忑地问：“灌愁哥哥，你看到了？”  
“看到最后一句。抱歉！”灌愁想起无意中看到的那句诗，“留得拙笔遗君侧，愿君莫忘铃音笑”，隐约觉得这扇子上书写着忧伤，便担忧地接着问，“铃，这扇子是为何而写？”  
铃见灌愁读到了扇上的句子，十分尴尬，也有些不悦，没有回答他的问题。  
“铃，我不是故意要看的。只是，既然看到了，我就一定要问。这么悲伤的话，为什么要写给杀生丸？你认为他会忘了你？”  
“灌愁哥哥，不是我认为，是杀生丸大人说过。”铃双手持扇，如同护着至宝，继续说，“杀生丸大人强大无比，自可历经沧海桑田；我只是普通的人类，能够陪伴杀生丸大人的时间，不过如白驹过隙一般短暂。我只希望，在我离开之后，杀生丸大人能够不要忘记曾经有铃的存在。我写下这扇子，是为了给杀生丸大人留作念想。”  
铃目光如烟，再次想起那晚的对话：  
——“杀生丸大人，如果有一天铃死了，您会像灌愁哥哥那样悲伤上百年甚至更久吗？”  
——“我跟他不一样。”  
若他说不会，她便安静地走，什么都不留下，好让他的悲伤随时间稀释得快一点；若他说会，她便留下点什么，让他不致忘怀自己曾经的陪伴。  
跟灌愁哥哥不一样，那就是会吧！  
邪见听着铃的话，觉得有些好笑，摆了摆手，不以为意地说：“铃，一定是你听错了。杀生丸大人被敌人包围、脑子一团浆糊的时候都记得你，怎么可能忘……”他话没说完，就瞅见杀生丸正站在铃的身后不远处，下意识地觉得会挨打，于是赶忙道歉：“杀生丸大人，邪见不该说您在战场上落了下风这件事，请您原谅！”  
铃一听杀生丸回来了，慌忙回头。果然，杀生丸正站在结界之外，风吹动着他的银发。她极力压制自己的紧张，握着扇子的手不自觉地紧了紧，心里想：“千万不能让杀生丸大人知道我写好了扇子，更不能让他看见扇子上的字。”  
杀生丸目不转睛地看着铃，不知在想着什么。他不说话，也不走近，只缓缓地向前伸出了右手，掌心向上。  
铃的心里“咯噔”一下，想：“杀生丸大人是让我过去吗？我之前跟灌愁哥哥的对话，他都听到了吗？”她犹豫了一下，小跑到阿哞身边，将扇子放回原先所在的小匣子里，然后再往杀生丸那里去。  
“铃，等一等。”灌愁抓住了她的手臂，“杀生丸看起来有些不一样。”  
“不一样？”铃心里的担忧更深了一重，她想：“灌愁哥哥也看出了杀生丸大人不一样吗？这么说来，杀生丸大人果真是知道扇子的事了，而且很在意。”  
铃转过头，再次看向杀生丸，他仍旧向她伸着手，看不出情绪。  
“灌愁哥哥，我知道。”无论怎样，她始终是要面对杀生丸的。铃示意灌愁松手，然后径直跑出结界。  
杀生丸看着铃跑近，放下了手，转身走进树丛。铃默默无语，跟在一旁。  
“杀生丸大人真是的，老是丢下我，跟铃单独离开。会不会以后直接把我丢了呢？”邪见叹了口气，沮丧地走到一旁石头上坐下，“想当初第一次见铃的时候，我还想着把她随便丢了。谁知现在要被丢弃的竟是我。真是八年河东，八年河西啊！……”  
灌愁看着杀生丸和铃消失在树林里，心想：“杀生丸，你个口是心非的家伙，说什么会忘了铃，自欺欺人！还有，铃，我开花了，我可以……”灌愁握了握拳，下定了决心。  
结界内回响着邪见的怨念。“杀生丸大人，千万别丢下邪见哪！”“杀生丸大人，邪见也想追随您一辈子啊！”“杀生丸大人，怎么去了这么久啊？”  
灌愁皱着眉，想要将邪见扰人的声音屏蔽掉，却徒劳无功。他想象着林中二人的密语，心里存着期待：若杀生丸能跟铃坦白，那把写着忧伤的扇子就可以烧了。  
“嘣——”地裂的声音震断了邪见和灌愁各自的思绪，也警醒了小夜。  
他们不约而同地望向树林深处，那是杀生丸和铃去的方向。他们同时往那里飞奔出去，片刻不敢迟疑，不知缘由，他们心中都升起了一种不祥之感。

杀生丸单膝跪着，右手指甲尽收，往前伸着，却不敢去碰面前那个娇小的身体。  
铃颤抖着跪在地上，深埋着头，双手紧紧抱在胸前，嘴里断断续续地念着些残碎的句子，泪水如断线的珠子一般滚落。  
“不要……碰我……痛……”  
杀生丸听着，原本向前探着的手，忽地紧紧握拳。他的心随着铃的抽泣一阵阵地绞痛。  
“杀生丸，这是怎么回事？”灌愁跑上前来，顾不上喘息，向杀生丸责问。  
杀生丸没有回答，甚至可以说，是直接忽略了这个问题。  
灌愁正要逼问，忽然注意到杀生丸身后的深坑，那坑里有一块碎布，白底上绣着浅紫色的曼陀罗花。  
“醉心来过？”灌愁猛地明白了，心里泛起异样的恐惧。

杀生丸带着铃离开之后，没走多远就停下了。他转过身，不发一语，只是直视着她。  
铃心里想着各种理由来解释扇子的事，不知该如何掩饰自己的慌张。可是，她一看见那双眼睛，这些理由就都自动烟消云散了。  
那双眼睛，太冷，冷得让她心生忐忑，甚至恐惧。  
“你没有发现我是谁吗？”杀生丸的银发剧烈地飞舞着，说话的声音逐渐变得妩媚。  
铃心里的恐惧开始蔓延。她凝视着眼前的银发卷曲着顷刻间化作青丝，凝视着那轮廓分明的脸庞一闪光添了明丽的妆容，凝视着那黑色的眼眸中自己的瞳孔放大再放大。  
“醉心大人……”铃不由自主地往后退，回避醉心的居高临下。  
“你真以为是杀生丸在叫你吗？你真以为他喜欢你吗？”醉心殷红的双唇轻轻开合，那双魅惑的眼睛，如同放射着毒针一般，看得铃极不舒服。  
铃知道醉心正在施攻心之术，只能尽力集中精神，抵抗她的迷惑。  
“你看清楚了，这是他给我的短刀，千月，用他的乳牙做的。”醉心说着，伸手从袖中抽出一把嵌着月牙形白玉的短刀，故意贴着铃的脸炫耀似的晃了晃，“若是他喜欢你，怎么不送把刀给你？”  
铃的意念忽地溃散，她努力地想看清那把短刀，心志却不由自主地被醉心的话牵引。  
“杀生丸爱的是我。你一个弱小肮脏的人类，他早就厌烦了，你却死皮赖脸地跟着他。”醉心看着铃逐渐失焦的眼睛，神情甚是得意。  
“杀生丸大人厌烦我了……”铃的心像是被刀扎了一般。  
“你不知道他是如何爱恋我的吧？让你看看，什么才是他真正的温柔。”醉心的眼角闪过一丝狡猾，伸出右手，掌心附上铃的额头。  
 _星光之下，他说，她是他最重要的人。_  
 _海浪声中，他捧着她的脸，像捧着稀世珍宝，轻轻吻她。_  
 _晨雾之中，他紧握着她的手，守护着她安眠。_  
 _夜幕深处，他紧拥着她，贪恋着她的气息。_  
 _……_  
那是杀生丸对醉心的温柔。  
铃的眼泪决堤而出，心碎成一片一片。

灌愁焦虑地望着铃，他深知铃现在所承受的一切痛苦都来自醉心的幻术，可是他却无能为力。更让他担心的是，唯一能够将铃唤回现实的人——杀生丸——此刻竟也束手无策。  
“醉心……杀生丸……大人的……爱人……”铃轻轻呢喃。  
杀生丸和灌愁同时瞪大了眼睛：“这就是醉心施下的幻术！”可是，他们却无法知道这幻术的细节，他们无法知道，那让她痛不欲生的一幕幕，是怎么样在她的脑海中循环往复，醉心的嘲讽与戏弄，是怎样在她的耳畔回荡不绝。  
“杀生丸大人……讨厌……我……”铃无法抹去眼前的影像，无法屏蔽耳畔的声音，无法挽救自己的心碎。  
“铃，我在这里。”杀生丸无法承受铃的痛苦带给他的心痛，隐去坚硬的护甲，伸手将铃紧紧拥进怀中。  
“杀生丸……恨……”铃的眼睛里没有一丝神采，只有那源源涌出的泪水折射着她的悲伤。  
杀生丸将铃抱得更紧，痛苦与愤恨在撕扯他的心。  
铃的双手无力地垂着，对杀生丸的拥抱没有一点回应。她的脑子被杀生丸和醉心的影像占去了大半，剩下的一点空间也被用去重复醉心最后的话了：  
“人类，不甘心吗？恨他吗？那就用他的乳牙做的短刀，刺穿他的胸膛吧！然后，再用它结束你自己的生命。”  
铃的手指触到冰凉的金属。短刀？杀生丸给醉心定情的短刀？醉心炫耀似的扔给自己的短刀？  
铃的脑子里一片混乱，分不清什么是现实。混乱中，她仿佛命令自己拾刀，仿佛命令自己将刀锋扎进胸膛。可是，要取谁的性命？  
“铃，住手！”——这是谁在叫我吗？  
“杀生丸大人！血！”——杀生丸大人怎么了？  
那是我的手吗？怎么糊了这么多血？  
杀生丸大人，您受伤了！  
铃的眼睛突然找回了焦距。她看见，杀生丸的胸前，殷红的鲜血正向外浸润。她看见，自己手握短刀，刀锋滴着血。她看见，灌愁和邪见惊慌地看着自己。她看见，杀生丸的金眸里反射着自己泪水肆虐的脸颊。  
“我刺伤了杀生丸大人？我刺伤了杀生丸大人！……”铃的手一松，短刀掉落，扎进土里，“啊——”  
铃沙哑的声音回荡着痛彻心扉的伤。  
“铃，没事了。”杀生丸重新拥紧她，轻声安慰，没有丝毫责备。如果这就是醉心的目的，那么他的铃，已经好了。  
谁料，铃使出全身的力量，推开了杀生丸。  
“杀生丸大人，我伤了您……您讨厌我……”铃呜咽着，边说边往后退，“请让我走！”  
铃哽咽着，踉跄着跑开。朦胧的泪水迷了她的双眼。一瞬间，杀生丸金眸之中有一种感情深深地进到她的心里，那是悲伤。可是她没有记住。她在心里跟他道了永别。  
小夜伸长了脖子，往铃走的方向张望，它回头瞪了杀生丸一眼——那眼神里隐隐有着一丝杀气——然后飞速追着铃去了。同时追出去的，还有灌愁。  
“杀生丸大人，不追吗？铃这样一个人离开，没关系吗？”邪见顾不上脸上老泪纵横，向杀生丸问道，半是请示，半是催促。  
杀生丸仍旧跪在原地，目光追索着铃的去向，伤在身上，痛在心里。

那一天，海风呼啸，潮水奔腾。  
他说：“不会让你离开。除非你自己要走。”  
她说：“我不会离开。除非您讨厌我。”  
这一天，阳光明丽，花朵含香。  
她离开了，因为认定他讨厌她。  
他无法强留，因为自己的存在是她痛苦的根源。


	45. “我绝对不会再让你离开”

密林如同迷宫，四面都是一样的风景。  
灌愁跟丢了铃，无助地停在一堆杂草之中，环视八方。树影重重，那一处才是铃走过的？他此刻唯一确定的，是自己的来路，那个方向有杀生丸强大的妖气做标记。而铃去了哪里？在荒山野岭栖息惯了的鹭草，竟然生生地让一个人类女子把自己甩在了树林里？他的内心涌上不尽的自责与愧疚。同时，他也愈发担心起了铃：一个女子，到底要如何绝望、如何渴望解脱，才会逃避得这样快？  
“嘎——”一声凄厉的哀鸣划破天际。  
灌愁猛地警觉——是小夜，是那阳光的方向！  
他拔腿飞身跃进草丛，枯枝和杂草在他的脚下倒成一片。  
树林的边缘已经近在眼前了，没有了树叶的过滤，骄纵的阳光铺洒进瞳孔，刺得人脑子盲然。小夜黑色的身影在阳光下闪着青光，格外突兀。  
“小夜叫得那么惨，一定是铃出事了。”灌愁不敢细想发生了什么，只是全速跑着，想尽快去到铃的身边。  
没有预兆地，他的脚下一空，身体不由自主地扑倒，整个滚向前去。灌愁只觉肩上一阵疼痛，来不及细想，伸手抠住地面，指甲深深陷进土里，在地上拉出长而深的五道划痕。停下之后，灌愁坐起身来，四下一望，不见铃的身影，小夜在前方空中盘旋，低鸣不断。灌愁强迫自己定下神来，再次看了一眼四周。这一看，竟吓得他出了一身冷汗。  
刚才自己失足的地方是一处暗坡，这坡不算很陡，但是凶险的是，坡底就是一处断崖。自己之前那么快地跑着，滚下的速度自然不慢，能够在坠崖前停住已是万幸。想到这里，灌愁的心跳忽地漏了一拍。“难道铃在这坡上摔倒，跌下崖去了？”灌愁猛地转身，仔细地查看那片山坡。这坡的土质很松，有什么踩踏或碾压的痕迹，很容易就能辨认。灌愁在心里快速默念：“千万不是！千万不是！”  
地上浅浅的五条抓痕击碎了他的愿望。那五条痕迹与自己适才划出的很像，力气却小很多。留下它们的人，没有能够在断崖前停下来。  
灌愁绿色的眼睛里充满了恐惧，充满了自责。他整个人如同被石化了一般，呆在原地。小夜冲上前来，对着灌愁的脸，猛地一扇翅膀，数条血丝隐隐爬上他苍白的脸颊。灌愁惊醒过来，心里醒悟：还不是悲伤的时候。他回了小夜一个坚定的眼神，打起精神。  
灌愁往前走到断崖边缘，探着身子往下看。那崖壁如同被刀切过一般笔直，云雾缭绕，深不见底。“铃，你一定要平安无事。你说了想要看我开的花。”灌愁这样想着，俯身攀岩而下。

醉心此刻心情极好，任凭阳光在自己的身上跳着热烈的舞蹈，挑逗自己的神经，任凭轻风放肆地亲吻自己的双颊，撩拨自己的笑意。好久没有这般闲庭信步了。  
“醉心大人。”血蝙蝠颤颤巍巍地飞到醉心身后，嗖地化作人形，戴维的声音就在现身的那一刻响起。  
“跟着我做什么？”醉心讨厌他扫了自己的兴致，转身嫌恶地看着他，正见此人披着一件宽大的斗篷，从头到脚遮得严严实实。“这么怕光，不如躲回洞里去吧。”醉心的唇间吐出一丝嘲笑。  
“偶尔出来一次也不是什么难事。更何况，您要我帮忙调虎离山，我怎能推辞？我只是不明白，您为何一定要让我白天出来？”戴维如雕塑一般，站在那里，生怕动一下，就被阳光照到。  
“昼伏夜出的吸血鬼突然在烈日之下出现，你不觉得杀生丸会更好奇吗？若真是在晚上，杀生丸还不一定离开呢。”醉心给了个冠冕堂皇的理由，心里却在想：我醉心就是要故意折磨你。  
“醉心大人想得周到。那不知您的计划成了没有？”戴维心中不满，但是畏着这当头烈日，不好展开手脚发作。  
“当然。”  
“您似乎跟杀生丸交了手？”戴维看了一眼醉心残破的裙摆，猜她落了下风，“您确定得手了吗？不用回去确认一下？”  
“有什么好确认的？我对一个人类女人施幻术，难道还会失手？更何况，我这次用的幻术，他杀生丸绝无能力解开。”  
话虽如此，醉心的心里却仍有一丝担忧。在向铃注下“自我了断”的咒语时，那人类的身上不知从何处冒出一股妖气，生生地把自己的妖气逼了出来。若不是这样，铃那丫头，必定会如自己设想的那样，在痛苦与凄凉中自杀，而杀生丸，将为此内疚心痛一辈子。但是，就因为这一点小差池，这个幻术就称不上完美。而这不完美，有没有留下什么破绽，她却无从得知。  
“这么说来，杀生丸要解开铃身上的幻术，还必须来找您了。那您为何还如此悠闲？不是该避一避吗？”戴维有心这样问，想打探出这个女人的下一步打算。  
醉心轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，说道：“你不是说，怎么对付杀生丸，由我自己决定吗？现在又想来插手？果真是蛮夷，毫无信用可言。”

“杀生丸大人……杀生丸大人……”这清泉一般的声音微弱而决绝，绝望而依恋，为帐篷四围染上了哀伤。  
中年巫女跪在一旁，身边放着药箱和清水。她用布巾蘸了水，轻轻为铃擦去脸上和手上的泥土与血迹。  
离榻稍远的地方，盘膝坐着一名青年男子，武士装扮，神情严肃，目不转睛地看着铃。  
“这姑娘从那么高的崖上掉下来，身上竟然没有一点伤，真是奇迹呀！”巫女边说，边将冷布巾敷上铃的额头，为她定神。  
“健太君，你认识这姑娘吗？你看起来好像很关心她？”巫女微微回转过头，看了一眼男子，有些好奇地问。  
健太不回答，依旧凝视着昏迷的铃。一年了，铃离开自己已经一年了。而爱慕着铃的时间，已经长得连自己也记不清了。上次见她时，她还如朝霞般灿烂，怎么现在就落魄至此？他又想起刚才发现她的场景，千丈悬崖，笔直绝立，铃从那里掉了下来。他无从得知她是为何坠崖，但是她衣襟上的鲜血和裙摆上的划痕已经昭示了她不幸的遭遇。这一切，都是因为她所呼唤的那个人吗？  
“健太君，这姑娘身上的血，是妖怪的血。”中年巫女见健太没反应，便岔开了话题。  
“妖怪的血？”健太吃了一惊。果然，跟那个妖怪在一起，铃只会受到牵连。  
“她喊的‘杀生丸大人’是谁？你知道吗？”  
“嗯？不……我不知道。”健太避开巫女的眼神，撒了个谎，“一定是那个叫杀生丸的家伙袭击了她，害她掉下悬崖。”  
巫女并未察觉到健太语气中的遮掩，继续说：“她似乎对那个叫‘杀生丸’的人，怨念很深哪。”  
“巫女大人，您有忘忧草吗？”健太忽然郑重地坐直身子，恳切地看着巫女。  
“忘忧草？健太君，你想给她服下吗？为什么？”巫女惊讶地问。  
“巫女大人，实不相瞒，这位姑娘叫铃，与我从小一起长大。一年前，她外出时被妖怪抓走，一定遭受了不少非人的折磨，您看她现在的遭际就可想象。我希望您能给她服下忘忧草，让她忘记痛苦的过去，开始新的生活。”  
巫女对健太的话半信半疑，这姑娘曾与妖怪在一起，是确定的，但是要说她受到了什么折磨，却不见得：先不说她身上这身衣服是何等华贵，单看那水灵灵的皮肤就知道她一定是被百般呵护。  
“健太君，你说她受到妖怪的虐待，我看不像啊……”巫女正要说出自己的怀疑，却被健太一下打断：  
“就算不是虐待，也是迷惑。巫女大人，我们现在担负着降妖重任，这样一个险些因妖怪丧命的可怜的女子，我们难道不该救她出水火吗？”  
巫女还想说什么，但是想着，这女子与妖怪有什么瓜葛，总归是不好的；另外，健太这个人，实在不宜招惹。不如就依了他。  
“好，忘忧草可以给她服下。但是，健太君，这药力只有十五天，药效逐天递减，你要想清楚以后的打算。”巫女说完，从药箱中取出一粒丹药，继续说，“这是忘忧草炼制的药丸，服下便可忘记一切，无论是喜是忧。”  
健太注视着巫女手中的药丸，看着它被送到铃的唇边，没入她的嘴里。他的心难以平静：“铃，没有想到，上天这么快就让我再见到你。我和以前已经不一样了，我做了很多事，都是为了变强，为了将你从那妖怪身边救赎出来。为了获得打败他的力量，我甚至出卖了自己的灵魂。既然上天让你再次出现在我的眼前，就说明天神希望我与你在一起。这一次，我绝对不会再让你离开。”


	46. “她连自己叫啥都忘了”

“小夜，你找到铃了吗？”灌愁从一丈多高的绝壁上跳下，向刚从远处飞回的小夜问道，他手里拿着在崖壁树枝上捡到的铃的十字架和玉佩。  
小夜悬停在半空，翅膀扑腾着，“呼呼”作响。它用如豆的眼睛看看灌愁，又转身在空中划出一段圆弧，嘴里“喳喳”叫着，显得十分着急。  
灌愁不像铃那样看得懂小夜的肢体语言，但是也大概猜到了它的意思，于是问：“你是说，铃被人救走了，要带我去？”  
小夜上下摆了摆细长的脖子，算是肯定。  
灌愁从断壁上仔细地搜寻下来，拾到铃遗落的配饰以及衣物碎片，确定她落到了这里，但是却没见到人。他本就在想铃可能被人救走了，现在得到小夜的证实，心里总算松了口气。但让他不解的，是这鵺雀焦急的样子。难道它不希望铃得救么？  
灌愁由小夜领着，很快就看到了一处空地。那里支着数十顶帐篷，驾着数十个土灶，四方悬挂着锦旗。一看便知，是军队的行营。  
小夜没有带灌愁靠近，却贴着地面，飞到一个隐蔽处，停了下来。  
灌愁跟过去，蹲下身来，焦急又疑惑地问：“铃是被他们救的吗？为什么不进去？”  
灌愁话音刚落，就见到营地里走出一个长着络腮胡子的法师。他警惕地向四周望了一望，然后一手横过法杖，一手竖掌立在胸前，闭上眼睛，嘴里哼哼唧唧念了一长串咒语。灌愁这才看清，就在那法师站的地方，有如薄纱一般，一层结界泛起了荧光。  
法师念完咒，不忘向站岗的哨兵交待：“我感觉到了妖气，刚刚加强了结界。这妖气很弱，可能是小妖怪路过，也可能是大妖怪派手下出来打探虚实，你们不要管它，但也别掉以轻心。”  
灌愁这下明白为何小夜不进这营地了——不是不愿进，而是进不去。  
“小夜。”灌愁压低了声音，说道，“你确定铃在这里吗？”  
小夜不作声，只凶狠地瞪了他一眼，似乎十分讨厌他这样质疑自己。  
灌愁只觉得后背冒出一阵冷汗，接着说：“我们先观察一阵，见机行事。”他心里在想：这鸟实在奇怪，对铃百般温顺，对其他人却视如仇敌，刚才似乎连杀生丸也想杀，以后怕是要惹出什么事端。

营地里临时搭起了一顶新的帐篷。与士兵所住的简陋的、摆满通铺的帐篷不同，这顶帐篷里面只设了一张榻榻米，而且垫上了厚厚的棉毛，旁边还有一个简易的妆台，上面摆着一块浑浊的铜镜。那妆台的几个抽屉都还是空的，但可以料想，备下它的人一定很快就会将它们填满。  
中年巫女在这帐篷里进进出出，给那昏迷的女子带来了一套新衣，甚至还带来了养神的香料为她熏上。  
铃服了忘忧草，已经安静地睡了好一会儿。她的眉头上不见了原有的焦虑、呼吸里也少了之前的难受。她那样恬静地睡着，浅浅的梦里似乎又注满了阳光，仿佛一睁眼就会带来明媚春光。  
门上的布帘动了动。巫女侧着身，用胳膊将帘子拂到一边，进到帐内。她双手端着一盆热水，盆缘上搭着一块雪白的面巾。她走到铃的榻边，跪下身来。  
铃的手指动了动，然后眼珠也隔着眼睑转了转。  
“好累。这是在哪里？”她睁开了眼睛，看见正上方帐篷的尖顶。  
巫女正要为铃解去腰带，好帮她擦洗身子，见铃醒了，便说：“铃姑娘，你醒了啊。我是这里的巫女，叫幸子。你的身上沾了不干净的东西，我正要为你擦洗。既然你醒了，就自己来吧。我就不冒犯了。”  
巫女说了这么多，铃只听到第一句，就都听不懂了。  
“‘铃’？您是在叫我吗？我是谁？”铃茫然地看着幸子。  
幸子一时没了对策，脸上原有的微笑也褪了下去。她说：“铃姑娘，这件事有些复杂，稍后健太君会告诉你。你现在想不起一些事，以后会想起来，别担心。你先更衣吧。这种东西沾在身上，总是不好的。对了，你换好衣服，出来走动一下，太阳还挺高，能帮你除一除晦气。”  
幸子的话，让铃心中的雾水更重了。“我果然是叫‘铃’吗？”“健太又是谁？”“我身上有什么东西不干净？”  
铃还想问，幸子却已起身，默默地出去了。铃一个人，躺在偌大的帐篷里，头脑中空白一片，不知自己是谁，不知自己在哪儿，更不知自己从何而来。她一翻身，坐了起来，这才看见自己衣襟上的血迹。  
“啊！这是怎么回事？”铃被这殷红一片吓了一跳，一瞬间还以为是自己受伤流了这么多血。然后她想起了幸子的话：“这种东西沾在身上，总是不好的。”  
“是啊，就算要出去，也要先把这衣服换了。”铃心里这样想着，便立即站起身来，迅速地解开了腰带。  
正在她要松手将腰带丢在一边时，她的心突然动了一下，有个声音在她的脑海中模糊地回响：  
“腰带不可以离身。”  
那声音是那样的深沉，那样的稳重，那语气是那样的温柔，又是那样的不可违抗。  
“这句话一定在哪里听过。”铃这样想着，努力地在脑子里搜索其他信息，却再也没有任何线索。直到她的头隐隐作痛了，她终于就只能放弃。  
她双手呈起这腰带，仔细地打量。只见那银白色缎面微微闪着光，上面用同样颜色的线、不同的针法绣着朵朵卷云，一条长龙在云间若隐若现。  
“这腰带好特别。”铃这样自言自语，顺手将那条腰带在自己的左手手腕上绕了几圈，熟练地打了个结，心想：“这样就不算离身了吧。是不是以前也这样做过呢？若能想起来就好了。”  
铃心里嘀咕着，头又痛了起来。她于是强迫自己不再去想，只迅速地退了衣服，擦净身上的血渍，然后换上干净的新衣。末了，她不忘将那条腰带从手腕上解下，重新结在腰上。  
她此时所穿的衣服，不似之前那套合身，更是远比不上那套典雅华美。这不过是一件普通的橙色粗布短衣，加一条墨绿色长裙，如今配上那条精致的银白色腰带，愈发显得突兀和窘迫。  
铃低头打量了自己一眼，觉得有些滑稽。她走到帐篷边上，伸手拉开布帘，走了出去。

夜色已至，营地四处亮起了篝火，巡逻的士兵也增了人数。  
灌愁和小夜仍旧潜伏在营地外面，注视着这营地内的一举一动。早些时候，这营地里传出了女子的笑声，好像是铃。她还好吗？  
前方走来两个士兵，灌愁将身体蜷紧了些。  
“你见到今天头领救回来的女娃了吗？”一个士兵神秘地问道，听声音已年过中年。  
“只听见她笑来着，没见到人。听说是个公主一般的人物。”另一个人听上去年纪较轻，“你看见了吗？”  
“见到了。那个女娃，论模样，并不是绝世美人，但是那周身的气质，真真是出类拔萃。她先前穿的那身衣服——就是巫女拿去烧了的那件——我看就不寻常，蓝色的缎子，什么人穿得起？”  
“这么说来，这女孩子还大有来头咯？那她怎么就沦落到了这荒郊野岭呢？”年轻的士兵起了兴致，故意放慢了脚步，想细细打听。  
“那就不知道了。巫女说可能是被妖怪迫害。”  
“妖怪？可是我听那女孩子的笑声，不像有那种事哪。”  
“这你就不知道了。头领给她吃了忘忧草，她连自己叫啥都忘了，哪还记得妖怪？”那人说着，停下了脚步，转身面对着同伴。  
“忘忧草？头领为什么要这么做？”  
“巫女说是为了救那女娃脱离妖怪的折磨。”年长的士兵停顿了一下，向四周望了望，然后压低声音，继续说，“我看哪，是健太君喜欢她，故意要将她留下。”  
“诶，这可不能乱说。头领什么时候看过女人一眼？连醉心大人那样美丽的女人，他都不在意，怎么会对一个萍水相逢的女人动心。”  
“萍水相逢？我看不是。我可是听说了，一年前，头领的恋人被妖怪夺走了，为了打败那个妖怪，他才投靠了戴维大人。我猜，这个叫铃的女娃，八成就是他当时的恋人。不然你说，为何他知道那孩子的名字？”  
那年轻人不再作声，似乎在想着这事情的前后关联，  
中年士兵接着说：“咱们队伍里的每一个人都有故事，你不是也有吗？不然我们干嘛甘心以这不人不鬼的面目生存？回去吧！”  
两人腰间的兵器与除妖的器具相互撞击，“叮叮当当”，晃荡着远去了。  
灌愁在暗处，将他们刚才说的话一一记下。这段对话，听得他心里热一阵、冷一阵。铃没有受伤，似乎也不再受幻术的折磨，这自然是好消息。但他却无法为这消息感到欣慰，他心里有的，是更深的担忧。他没有想到，铃竟然阴差阳错地落入了醉心一伙人的手里，还被一个所谓的爱慕她的人抹去了记忆。那人是否会从醉心手下保护她？亦或是，让铃失忆本就是醉心的另一个计谋？灌愁不寒而栗，只想赶紧救铃出来。  
而一旁沉默的小夜，眼睛里早已溢满了怒火，那个叫健太的人，似乎已经被它判了死刑。


	47. “无辙在哪里？”

空阔的宫殿里金碧辉煌，缭绕的细云将这天空中的庄严之地装点得神秘幽静。这戒备森严之境，肃静得听不到一声响动。  
杀生丸和邪见，一前一后，一高一矮，是华堂之上仅有的两个人。  
从背面看去，杀生丸高大英武，银色的长发垂坠过膝，昭显着高贵的血统，一黑一白两柄太刀稳稳地别在腰间，不可冒犯。  
与他形成强烈反差的，是那绿色的小妖怪。他手持人头杖，仰视着身边的大妖怪，双目红肿，盈满血丝，似乎是因为什么事伤心过度，又像是连日奔波未得休息，抑或兼而有之。邪见微张着嘴，忧心忡忡，似乎有话要说，却被主人身上凌人的禁止之气击退了一切话语。  
是什么事情，需要一个老弱的仆从为自己强大的主人担心？  
杀生丸丝毫没有留意到邪见的举动，甚至根本就没有在意过他的存在。是的，自从铃离开之后，他连自己的存在也几乎忘记，何谈别人？他满脑子想的，只有两件事：第一，铃现在情况如何；第二，找到醉心解除铃所中的幻术。  
第一件事，他不敢去确认，因为自己的出现，必将激起铃心中的幻象，给她带去难以治愈的伤痛，比起加深铃的痛苦，他宁愿自己去承受思念的煎熬，宁愿自己去背负深重的误会。而第二件事，正是他来到这里的原因。  
杀生丸觉得，自己的脚步已经很久没有像现在这样停下了。他的耳畔没有风的声音，眼前的事物也不再奔逃。上一次自己这样安静地站着，是什么时候？——是铃走的时候。  
“杀生丸大人……讨厌……我……”  
“请让我走！”  
杀生丸的脑海中浮现出铃泪水涟涟的眼睛。他的牵挂、他的意念、他的情感，全部被那双眼睛带走。而他自己的世界，在她离开的那一瞬间，黯然失色，他在黑暗里度日如年。  
“杀生丸，这次回来，又是为何？”柔如银练的声音在堂上响起，笑意夹杂着冷峻四下飞舞。凌月仙姬悠然地从内室走出，漫不经心地看了一眼杀生丸，自顾自地走到她华丽的椅子前，端庄地坐下。  
杀生丸目视着凌月仙姬从身前经过，不回答，也不向母亲行礼。  
邪见待凌月仙姬坐定，恭敬地鞠了一躬，问候道：“仙姬夫人。”  
凌月仙姬听出了邪见颤抖的语气里埋没的悲伤和担忧，却什么也不说，只睫毛一挑，将视线落回杀生丸身上。她的儿子正用十分冷淡的目光看着自己，那种冷淡不同于曾经因高傲和霸道而生的冷酷，却像是因封闭了自己而导致的心的冰冷。而杀生丸胸前那一片干凝的血迹——向来不已颓势示人的杀生丸身上的血迹——更加强了这种心灰意冷的气息。  
“汝跟什么人打过架？输了么，竟然？”凌月仙姬虽然心知此事不寻常，嘴上却丝毫不显得担心，“这样脏兮兮地来见为母，是想让为母替汝去教训他？吾从来不管这种事，汝知道的。”  
杀生丸如泥塑一般，对凌月仙姬的戏谑毫无反应，甚至连眉头都没皱一下。凌月仙姬将这种反常，看在心里。她偏过头，看着邪见，嘴角上扬一分，金眸中却依旧冷漠，说道：“小妖怪，汝来说吧。杀生丸是被谁伤的？”  
邪见怔了一下，战战兢兢地抬头，看看凌月仙姬，又看看杀生丸，最后吞吞吐吐地说：“是……是……是铃……”  
“铃？”凌月仙姬的音调并未透露出多少惊讶，“所以她才没一起来？”  
“仙姬夫人，铃中了幻术……”邪见一想起铃的事情，眼泪又不受控制地汹涌起来，“所以才……”  
“幻术？”凌月仙姬起了疑心，“杀生丸，汝来找为母做什么？她这幻术的根结在哪里，吾可不知，更不能解。”  
“无辙在哪里？”杀生丸终于开口了。  
“汝找他作甚？”凌月仙姬略微收敛了语气中的戏谑。  
“找人。”  
“天下竟还有汝杀生丸找不到的人？什么人逃得过汝的鼻子？”凌月仙姬的疑问里多了一丝好奇，还有隐隐的担心。  
“醉心。”杀生丸似乎一直在避免做过多的解释——他没有心思，也没有时间——只是用最少的字眼回答必须回答的问题。  
“她？”凌月仙姬的眉毛轻轻簇了一下。  
“仙姬夫人。”邪见料想自己的主人不会再跟凌月仙姬细说，便强行压下在眼眶里打着转的泪水，大胆地接过了话，禀报道，“醉心给铃施了幻术，让铃以为杀生丸大人讨厌她。铃刺伤了杀生丸大人，不知道去了哪里。她那种状况，现在也不知怎样……”邪见说到后来，终于忍不住了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。  
凌月仙姬看到儿子那失魂落魄的样子，又听了邪见的讲述，大致能想到铃的状况，便不再追问，严肃地说：“无辙出去办事了，尚未回来。汝等等吧。”  
杀生丸心里一惊：不在？他皱紧了眉，威胁似的看着凌月仙姬，似乎在逼她交人。  
凌月仙姬的金眸将儿子传来的愤怒一一收下，化作片片笑里刀，如数返还给他：“杀生丸，吾说他不在，就是不在。”  
凌月仙姬站起身来，收敛了笑意，向杀生丸的方向走了两步，问道：“汝这幅样子，难道是因为不能流泪，就放任自己流血？汝是嫌自己把尊严看得太重？还是怕铃不为汝担心害怕？抑或是怕别人看不出汝的软肋在哪？怕敌人没有得意和嘲笑汝的理由？”  
凌月仙姬已经记不得有几百年没这样教训过儿子了，严厉起来，竟然还能如此威严，真叫自己也意外。她接着说：“趁这等待的时间，下去把自己洗干净了。为母不想铃见到汝的时候，埋怨吾管教出了一个邋遢不堪、一击就垮的儿子。”  
杀生丸默然地看着母亲，他的本意虽然不是自弃，但细细想来，却的确表现得如母亲所说的那样颓丧。铃，竟然连自己的尊严也一起带走了吗？他握紧了双拳，咬紧了牙齿，转身离开。  
“仙姬夫人，谢谢您叫醒了杀生丸大人！”邪见感激凌月仙姬说出了自己想说又不敢说的话，向她深深鞠下一躬。  
凌月仙姬看着杀生丸走出大殿，才又回过头，问邪见：“小妖怪，杀生丸这样，有多久了？”  
“铃走了之后，就一直这样，已经两天多了。”  
“这两天他在做什么？”  
“这……杀生丸大人应该在找醉心，去了很多地方，每一次都像是追着什么线索去的。但是……但是……”邪见吞吞吐吐，十分犹豫，“但是邪见我跟着杀生丸大人，却一直没有感觉到醉心的妖气。她一定给自己设了个结界，躲了起来，杀生丸大人才闻不清楚她的气味……”邪见不愿意在别人面前说自己的主人有什么事没干成，但奈何此人是凌月仙姬，他又不敢不说，只不情愿地压低了声音。  
“接着说。”凌月仙姬走回华椅前，坐下，心里在想：九尾狐族的所长从来就不是结界，只怕这其中另有原因。  
“是，仙姬夫人。”邪见心想：仙姬夫人这次说话的方式与以前不同，也许是真的在为杀生丸大人担心，说不定夫人真的有什么办法，不然杀生丸大人也不会来找夫人帮忙了。邪见这样想着，便决定将自己所知如数告知。  
“铃身中幻术这件事对杀生丸大人的打击很大。杀生丸大人这两天没说一句话、没进一滴水、也没合一刻眼，一直在找醉心。但是醉心竟然像消失了一样，杀生丸大人肯定非常气愤。”  
“原来如此，所以他才来找无辙。”凌月仙姬自言自语，然后又接着问，“铃所中的幻术是什么样的？”  
“具体是什么样我也不知道。只是铃看起来十分痛苦，嘴里一直在说‘杀生丸大人讨厌我’，还说‘醉心是杀生丸大人的爱人’，后来用一把短刀刺伤了杀生丸大人。”  
“短刀？”  
“是的，那把刀的刀柄上有一块月牙形的白玉，不是铃自己的，像是醉心给她专门刺伤杀生丸大人的，现在由杀生丸大人收着。”  
“这样。”凌月仙姬略微思索了一下，接着说，“让铃刺伤杀生丸可是这幻术的目的？”  
“好像是的。那之后，铃好像恢复了一些，但是她离开的时候，仍然念叨着，‘杀生丸大人讨厌我’，似乎并没有完全清醒。”  
凌月仙姬心里一下子紧张起来。流云曾经说过，一般的幻术，都必须具备三个条件才能起作用：被施术者内心的欲求或恐惧，施术者的妖力维持，幻术未达到最终目的。如果被施术者的欲求被满足或者恐惧被消除，那么幻术将因为失去切入点而失效；如果施术者的妖力被扰动，那么幻术将因为没有妖力支撑而消退；如果幻术的目的达到，那么幻术也将自行解除。  
醉心这幻术的切入点，是杀生丸无疑，但是杀生丸就在铃身边，铃的心里还能有何疑虑？况且，有杀生丸在场，醉心必然没有机会继续作法，为何铃身上的幻术还能维持？倘若醉心的目的是让铃用那把刀刺伤杀生丸，那么这件事完成之后，铃为何没有完全清醒？   
这三个疑点，已经颠覆了凌月仙姬对于幻术的认知，在她心里掀起一阵阵的焦虑。这些疑点，杀生丸也一定发现了。她想到这里，突然就明白了杀生丸急着找醉心的另一层原因，甚至连杀生丸找不到醉心的原因，也猜到了一二。  
可是，找到醉心又要如何？现在的杀生丸，能否记得对醉心手下留情？凌月仙姬想起儿子身上的肃杀之气，竟然冒出了一丝冷汗。


	48. “怎么这次就出了差错？”

夜色当头，辽远的穹窿之中，无星无月。暴风雨来临之前的世界，没有风，没有声。万物在燥热之中干瘪了发声的能力，萎蔫了胸中的怒火，只寂静地等待着第一声雷鸣来替它们吼出重重郁结，等待着第一滴雨水来为它们干枯的心房带来润泽。  
杀生丸站在悬崖边上，凝神静望，双目如同能穿破夜空。他感觉得到这周围袭人的沉闷，感觉得到这沉闷之下隐匿的爆发力。这万籁俱寂之下积蓄的躁动，与他平静的目光下隐藏的情绪，何其相似？对铃的牵挂、对醉心的愤怒，哪一样都即将喷薄而出。  
“杀生丸大人，鸦天狗能够找到醉心吗？毕竟您之前都没能找到她。”邪见骑在阿哞背上，拉着缰绳，仰着头问那严肃而深沉的主人。杀生丸身上死神一般的气息已经不像前两天那样浓烈，所以邪见也终于敢多问几句而不必担心死于非命。  
“你不要问我。”杀生丸目不斜视。  
邪见被这冷酷的回答吓得出了一身冷汗：“不要问我”的言下之意就是，“再问就杀了你”。杀生丸大人果然还在生气吗？看来杀生丸大人是要把醉心千刀万剐才能解气啊！  
杀生丸心里清楚，自己并不是找不到醉心，而是靠近不得。先前闻到的是实实在在的醉心的气味，而且他也据此定下了她的大致方位。但是，他每一次追过去的时候，总在百里之外突然失去线索。莫不是醉心用了傀儡，故意引他往错误的方向走？然而，纵使是傀儡，也应该留下些蛛丝马迹，而不该消失得如此彻底。同样的事，一而再再而三地发生了。他便越来越怀疑，怀疑那不是傀儡，而是幻术——醉心屏蔽了他对她的气味的识别力。自己找得到醉心，却无法锁定她。  
“她的幻术应当只针对我和邪见，那么她从未见过的鸦天狗应该可以看见她，至少现在还可以。”杀生丸这样想着，闻到了空中飘来的鸦天狗的气味。  
很快地，一只鸟头人身的黑色妖怪，扇着一对强壮的翅膀，飞近了。他悬停在杀生丸面前，恭敬地向杀生丸禀报道：“杀生丸大人，我是御风。醉心已经找到了，我的属下在那里监视，请您随我前往。”  
杀生丸一跃起身，腾云而去，白色袖袍里涌出一阵清风。邪见一抖缰绳，也跟了上去。

大阪城外，空旷的草地上凭空出现一股旋风，两个人影伴随着蝙蝠的消失而显现。  
“醉心大人，您今天似乎有些反常。”戴维松开醉心的手腕，看似漫不经心实际却略带不满，“您对丰臣太閤的态度似乎比以前更加不友好。”  
“是吗？不过是那人类身上疾病与死亡的气息让我更无法忍受了而已。你连这都看得出来，对我得有多在意？”醉心斜着眼睛，戏谑道。  
“我与您有密切的合作，当然要关心您的一颦一笑。”戴维微微弯下了腰，殷勤之中自带一番警告。  
“那我以后只需去一处送血药，再也不必四处奔波，你可为我高兴？”醉心嘴角轻扬，眼波里跃动着嘲讽。  
丰臣秀吉严厉地拒绝了戴维让血仆分散到各个卫队的建议，这着实让他不悦。他十分清楚，丰臣将所有的血仆集中到近畿，就是为了在必要时能斩尽杀绝、免留后患。若不是现在以寻找剩下的两件神器为重、不宜再生事端，这没有利用价值的糟老头，必定一剑杀了了事。  
戴维面带愠色地眯了眯眼，不喜醉心对他的讽刺，却转念一想：这女人最近似乎愈发难以对付，还是不要轻易动手为好。他按压下心中的郁闷，平和了情绪，回答道：“那是当然。丰臣太閤似乎命不久矣，待他死后，血仆军团就再无用处，到时，就连那一处的血药，您也不必送了。”  
“哼！”醉心冷笑了一声，刚想要说什么，却突然嗅到了百里之外那正在飞速靠近的气味。她立即闭了眼，妖气随着意念，涌上心间。  
戴维发觉了醉心的异样，警觉地收敛了怒色，问道：“发生了什么事？”  
醉心闭着眼，神情安然。她不是无暇回答，而是不屑于回答。  
戴维见醉心不理睬自己，便伸出右手，欲进一步试探，却觉察到了身后袭来的强大妖气。  
“杀生丸！”戴维撤了手，迅速转身，拔剑自卫。  
说时迟，那时快。绿色的光鞭落在醉心和吸血鬼之间，两人都是一惊，分别向两边跃起躲避。  
那二人尚未站定，便听得一个凌厉的声音干净利落地喊道：  
“壬。”  
不等戴维和醉心有所反应，一道绿光劈向醉心，擦着她的衣袖，抽打在地。  
醉心急忙地再向左闪。  
“乾。”  
又一道绿光应着话音落下，醉心的肩上烙下一条鞭痕。她大惊失色，连忙旋转脚步，跃到一旁。  
“癸。”  
杀生丸右手划出一道流畅的圆弧，光鞭变了方向，再次追着醉心袭去。  
戴维站在一旁，早做好了防御的准备，却不见进攻。杀生丸的攻击虽然猛烈，却都是向着醉心去的。这让戴维有了喘息甚至是观战的机会：  
杀生丸站在数丈之外，并不靠近。这连续的出击，如行云流水般流畅不留空当，虽然招招盛气凌人，却都没有击中要害。这样的进攻对于杀生丸这样的大妖怪来说，不免太过笨拙。他到底是何用意？  
戴维向杀生丸的方向仔细看去。爆碎牙已经出鞘，由左手持握。杀生丸尽管随时可以挥出致命一击，此刻所用的，却仍然是光鞭。难道他是故意放醉心一条生路？但看他前仆后继的进攻，根本就不给醉心任何喘息的机会，这不是杀机重重，又是什么？  
戴维心里疑惑丛生，目光落在杀生丸身后飞着的鸦天狗身上。这鸟头人身的妖怪，以前从未见过，难道是杀生丸新的仆从？戴维努力地想要看清那鸦天狗的面貌，却碍于距离太远，只大致辨清对方的动作，他的视线像是钉死在了醉心身上，醉心动一寸，他的头便跟着转一分，而且嘴里立即说一个字。  
戴维心中略一细想：虽然不知道他说的是什么意思，但看起来那鸦天狗像是在为杀生丸指方向，怎么，杀生丸的眼睛瞎了？  
戴维再次仔细观察杀生丸的举动。虽然杀生丸的光鞭并不是次次击中目标，但从他利落的出招和迅疾的反应来看，不像是有什么眼障。  
“要确认清楚才行。”戴维这样想着，手心里输出一股强劲的妖气，顺着剑锋，奔向杀生丸。  
杀生丸已经隐约闻到醉心的鲜血的气息，这说明醉心的幻术正在被削弱。他此刻不需要鸦天狗协助，也可以确定醉心的位置，只需这最后一击，就可以将她生擒。杀生丸向光鞭里加了十分的力量，敏捷地抽向醉心。而就在此时，戴维来势汹汹的血色剑气却逼到了杀生丸的眼前。他在心里默念一声“不好”，立即往旁边闪躲。  
这一击是戴维的杀招，击中便是索命。若不是如此，杀生丸就算强行接下，血溅当场，也断然不可能躲。他很清楚，这一瞬间的喘息，对醉心意味着什么。  
自杀生丸到来的那一刻起，醉心的心里就已惊慌失措：“这个幻术屡试不爽，怎么这次就出了差错？怎么这次杀生丸就不受影响？”  
但当听见鸦天狗喊出那一声“壬”时，她立即就明白这其中的蹊跷——原来杀生丸找了双眼睛。若是能挖掉那双眼睛，杀生丸便如以前一样无计可施。然而，杀生丸的攻势十分紧凑，她自顾不暇，根本没有一丝反击的机会。而且，为了防止弄巧成拙给杀生丸顺藤摸瓜的机会，她甚至连水袖都不能用，只能躲闪。这场战斗，自己虽然站在暗处，却在一开始就处了下风。  
直到杀生丸为了躲避戴维的进攻，忽地软了光鞭，醉心才终于侥幸得了一丝机会。她迅速聚起了意念，将笼罩在杀生丸和邪见身上的迷雾，扩大到鸦天狗的周围。  
“杀生丸大人，我看不见醉心了。”御风紧张地说道。  
杀生丸镇定自若，看不出心里是怎样的焦急。  
“哼，你竟然把他忘了吗？”杀生丸冷嘲一声，举起了爆碎牙。  
吸血鬼正在向某个方向跑，他的目标只有一个：带了醉心离开。在戴维将手伸向前方一片虚空的瞬间，杀生丸的刀劈了下去。绿色的妖气之刃肆虐过空气，往那隐藏在虚空之下的女人索命而去。  
“既然抓不到你，那么就杀了你。只要解开铃的幻术，其他的得失，我杀生丸不在乎。”  
可是，戴维毕竟比杀生丸距离醉心更近，他比爆碎牙的剑气早到一步，不仅如此，他还有足够的时间发动瞬移，甚至转过身去，用后背为醉心接下这一击。黑色的旋风中，那看得见和看不见的人一齐消失，那闻得到和闻不到的气味一齐散逸。  
绿光弥散，地上零落着蝙蝠残缺的身体。  
远方传来轰隆的雷鸣，那不是天地间的第一声震颤，也绝不会是最后一声。


	49. “你认识我吗？”

铃到来后的第五天，营地里还如往常一样井然有序，除了例行的巡视，没有人离开。  
灌愁隐蔽在营地附近的树林里，心事重重。他不仅担心着铃的情况，还疑惑着这军队在此长留的目的，更懊丧自己力量太弱，无法突破结界。他心里想着事情，时不时地仰下头，看看树梢上叫嚷着的两只黑鸟。  
体型较大的那只鸟是小夜，它的声音尖利而粗犷，尽显焦急与凶悍。另外一只是普通的乌鸦，不怎么作声，只偶尔顺从地低声应和。  
“不知鵺雀在跟那乌鸦说什么。”灌愁心里纳闷，早先冲撞结界受的伤又隐隐作痛，他手捂胸口，心中后怕：“若是自己妖气再强一点，结界的扰动再大一点，那群法师巫女必定早就追出来了。那时就真救不了铃了。”  
灌愁的视线穿过树叶间的缝隙，聚集向营地里升起的袅袅炊烟。乌鸦“呱”地叫了一声，从灌愁头顶飞过。

铃像前几天一样，早早地就从自己的帐篷里出来，走到最近的一处坡上，望着远方，只盼着有些许记忆的碎片能在这一天伊始的时候，从空荡荡的脑海里浮出来。  
昨天看幸子为伤员换药的时候，她突然想起了枫婆婆——健太所说的将自己抚养长大的枫婆婆。那慈祥而矍铄的神情终于不再是健太的描述，而是自己真真正正的记忆。枫婆婆教自己识别草药、医治病人的往事，一点一点地明晰。除此之外，她似乎还连带想起来了束发之类的模糊的影像：枫婆婆手持剪刀，自己跪坐在她身前，周围人影攒动，却都记不清是谁。  
“那是怎样的情景呢？那群人是我的朋友吗？是谁呢？”她无意识地想起昨天没有想清楚的问题，只希望能多记起一点细节。可是，在那模糊的背景之中，所有人都不再活动，仅仅只有一片银光渐渐变强，光的那一头，有个高大的人影。  
“那是谁？”铃的头又开始胀痛。她双手扶住两鬓，想强行突破那银光，看清强光下隐藏的身影，却觉得越是靠近那人影，越是头痛难忍。这种感觉，与她追寻 “腰带不可以离身”这句话的起源之时所经历的，如出一辙。  
铃再一次被迫放弃，失落且不甘。  
出去早操的士兵陆续回帐。他们从坡下路过时，都不约而同地向铃望一望。这个清丽脱俗、善良率真的女子，为他们马革裹尸的日子带来了一抹暖阳。  
“铃，今天想起什么了吗？”一个士兵边走边问。  
铃收回眼中的忧虑，朝着这群男子微笑，轻轻摇了摇头。虽然还记不全他们的名字，但是铃已经将他们视作朋友了。  
“健太专门出去打了野味，给你补身子。”另一个士兵笑着逗她。  
铃的心里有一丝惆怅悄然掠过：“健太君说，他与我一起长大，是很要好的朋友。那么，我应该记得他才对。就像看见幸子大人而想起枫婆婆一样，我天天看见他、天天听他讲以前的事，应该早就记起他了，怎么还是一点头绪都没有？”她想着健太对自己照顾有加，而自己却对与他相关的记忆毫无线索，心里不禁感到歉疚。  
“快看，那边掉了一只鸟下来。”一名士兵指着铃身旁不远处的树吃惊地喊道。  
旁边的人定睛一看，纷纷附和：  
“真是，好像还是活的。”  
“又多了样吃的。”  
“快动手，别让它跑了！”  
铃听着这些话，心里一下子为那鸟紧张起来。她四下一望，果然看见一只黑鸟落在树下。她迈开步子，赶在那群士兵前面，跑到那挣扎不止的黑鸟身边。  
这是一只乌鸦，翅膀像是受了伤，蜷在地上，浑身发抖。  
铃蹲下身去，轻轻将它托起来。  
士兵们也在此时跑上来。  
“原来是乌鸦。那就不能乱吃了。罪过。”  
“对的，乌鸦是神鸟，不能吃。请原谅我们鲁莽。”  
铃心里暗笑这些士兵的直爽，安慰乌鸦道：“别担心，我马上为你治伤。”  
铃说着，要站起来，却不料这乌鸦竟然狠狠咬了她一口。她轻哼一声，微微蹙眉。一道似曾相识的影像在脑海中一闪而过。她心里一震：这是？  
“铃，你在做什么？”健太提了一只兔子，站在众人身后，面有不悦。  
“没什么。有只乌鸦受伤掉了下来。”铃不顾手指被乌鸦咬得出了血，轻描淡写地回答。  
又一幅画面闪过：一双小手高高捧着一只黑色的鸟，前方一个高大的白影，看不清容貌，清脆的童声如银铃般轻响：“是只小鸟，铃帮它治了伤。”  
这难道是小时候的自己？那白影……是健太？不，不对。……  
铃正想着，手指上传来一阵更加猛烈的痛。铃皱起了眉，心里又涌上一阵悸动。“一定是的。以前一定发生过同样的事！”  
铃捧起手中的乌鸦，仔细端详，兴奋而紧张，心里默念：“乌鸦君，你认识我吗？告诉我，我是谁？”乌鸦沉默地看着她，眼神里有一丝害怕。它松了嘴，挣扎着挣脱铃的手心，摔在地上，踉跄了两步，极不平衡地拍打着翅膀，飞走了。铃往前追了几步，失落地目送乌鸦离去，心里说不出地激动，又说不出地落寞。  
“铃，你没事吧？”健太小心地问。刚才那只乌鸦，一定让铃想起了一些事。他既想知道铃记起的是什么，又怕碰到她心里的机关。  
铃低下头，看着自己流血的食指，轻轻说：“嗯，没事。我回去包扎一下。”  
铃向健太和众人笑了一笑，转身离去。她的头脑在异常迅速地运转着，想要把刚才闪现的碎片一一串联起来：“我曾经为一只黑色的鸟治过伤，它咬了我的手指。可是，那只鸟不是乌鸦，是什么？它后来去了哪里？那个再次出现的白色人影又是谁？”

乌鸦从营地出来，径直飞进树林，绕了一个大圈，落在灌愁和小夜所在的地方。  
小夜迎上前去，鸣了一声，像是询问。那乌鸦扑着翅膀，像是在比划什么，嘴里呱呱直叫，不甚刺耳。小夜默不作声，听它嚷完，然后背过身去，徐徐踱步，像在思考。乌鸦再无可“说”，起身飞走了，那翅膀上的“伤”已无影无踪。  
“小夜，你让那乌鸦去做了什么？它去营地，见到铃了吗？”  
小夜与铃如何相识，灌愁并不了解，他更加不会想到，这看似野蛮的鵺雀正想着某种计划去帮铃找回记忆。而小夜，偏偏不会说话，也似乎没有解释的意愿。  
灌愁和小夜之间的气氛正尴尬，忽从旁边树后传来又尖又急、略带沙哑的声音：  
“你们两个！怎么……”  
灌愁一转身，见是邪见，没等他嚷完，就捂住了他的嘴。“小声点！那边营地里有巫女和法师，别把他们招过来。”  
邪见推开灌愁，放低了声音：“你们在这里干什么？铃怎么没有跟你们在一起？”  
“铃在那军营里。那儿有道结界，我们进不去。”灌愁用眼神向邪见示意那结界所在，语气里有一丝无奈，“还有，铃失忆了。”  
“什么！……”邪见又叫出声来。  
灌愁再次将他的声音按下，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，说：“把他们招来，我们就得死，再也见不到铃。”  
邪见憋红了眼，点了点头。  
灌愁松开手，让邪见喘了口气，问道：“你来这里做什么？”  
“杀生丸大人让我来告诉你们，照顾好铃。现在看来，你们是没办……”  
“他在做什么？”灌愁又一次打断了邪见的话。  
“杀生丸大人要去杀死醉心，好解开铃的幻术。”  
灌愁心里微微一怔——仙姬夫人不是不让他对醉心下手吗？但他很快就想起上次醉心利用傀儡挟持铃的时候，那时铃命悬一线，杀生丸可是不管不顾毫不犹豫地下了杀手。没有想到，事情已这么严重。  
“你让杀生丸过来，先把这结界破了，把铃带出来。”灌愁虽然不希望铃在这个时候见到杀生丸，但是要破这结界，只能指望他了。  
邪见有些犯难，杀生丸虽然站得远，但是这里有什么人他仍然是十分清楚的，为什么却明知铃跟别人在一起而不出手呢？他从心底希望杀生丸能尽快与铃相见，这样主人内心的煎熬便能少些，自己也能多活几日。可是，在杀生丸身边跟了一百多年，他也知道，杀生丸做事，向来有周密的打算，自己又怎能妄加猜疑？  
他最后只说：“开什么玩笑？杀生丸大人怎么能听你的吩咐？你们还是好好守在这儿，如果铃出了什么事，不要说杀生丸大人，我邪见也不会罢休的。”

杀生丸在距离营地很远的地方，细心地捕捉着风里与她有关的讯息。  
她和一群不正常的人类在一起。  
那里聚集着灵力。  
灌愁和小夜守在附近。  
她的腰带还在身上。  
……  
不知她心中的幻象有没有减弱。  
不知她是不是还像之前那样哀怨。  
……  
“杀生丸大人——”邪见骑着双头兽，闯进他的视线。  
邪见不等阿哞落地，便翻身下去，连跑带爬，来到杀生丸身边，急切地说：“灌愁说，铃掉下山崖，被健太救回了军营，吃了忘忧草，失忆了，幻术好像也失效了，那军营里有好几个法师、巫女。”  
健太？失忆？杀生丸心里泛起一丝紧张。无数个问题在他的脑子里迅速飞过：  
“健太是吸血鬼的血仆，那么那群人应该都是，他们留下铃，是否出于什么阴谋？”  
“健太曾经爱慕过铃，铃在他那里，会不会出什么事？”  
“铃失忆了，幻术还起不起作用？”  
“有法师和巫女在，铃会不会相对安全？”  
……  
邪见窥视了一下杀生丸冷峻的脸，壮着胆子，深吸一口气，继续说： “灌愁说，健太给铃安排了单独的帐篷、单独的食物，还有巫女照料，但是不准她随意走动。灌愁和小夜进不去结界，只能在营地外干等。不过小夜似乎找了什么办法，可以向铃传递一些信息。”  
杀生丸听着邪见说健太对铃的好意，心里泛起汹涌的妒意和怒气，脸色骤变。  
邪见一看杀生丸面露愠色，心里的弦瞬时绷紧。他小心翼翼地提议道：“那个，杀生丸大人，要不要去扫平军营，把铃救出来？幻术已经不起作用了，您去见她，应该没有问题。”  
杀生丸当然已经有了这样的想法，但他还有更深一层的顾虑：“若我现在去，铃会怎样？如果幻术只是因为失忆而被压制，那我的出现是否会触发她关于幻术的记忆？如果铃在失忆的情况下看见我对人类动手，是否会将我认定为敌人？若那群人类为了自保，将铃当作人质，岂不弄巧成拙？”  
这一系列的可能性，扰得杀生丸心烦意乱。铃的心灵已经遭受过两次创伤，他不能为了满足自己的私心，而为她带去可能的第三次伤痛。  
“邪见，你去跟他们说，若铃安然无恙，便不必急于带她离开。”  
“可是，杀生丸大人，健太那个家伙……”  
杀生丸瞪了邪见一眼，让他闭了嘴，尔后腾空而起，丢下一句话：“传完话之后，过来找我。”


	50. “夜，快走！”

午后休息的空当，阴云密闭。  
铃从自己的帐篷中走出。她的帐帘，正对着营地中央的一小块空地。健太如往常一样，在那里等着她。那纤柔的身影一映入眼帘，便挑起了他痴痴的笑颜。  
“健太君。”铃走上去，停在五步之外。  
健太递上一个半尺宽的木盒，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋，说：“铃，这是给你的礼物。”  
铃有些错愕，并没有接，眼角的笑意转为歉意：“健太君，我不能收你的礼物。你留我在这里已经很仁慈了……”  
“铃，”健太没有等铃说完，便上前一步，急着解释，“前两天送你的脂粉，你没有用，我就知道你不喜欢那些东西。这是些素净的首饰，应该会合你心意。”  
铃听了健太的话，连忙摇头，说道：“不是这样的。我没有不喜欢的意思，我只是不能受你这样的恩惠。”  
健太心里凉了一截，一句话冲到嘴边，但终究没有出口：可是杀生丸送你的东西，你都收下了。  
两人沉默不语，健太手中端着的尴尬，有千斤重。  
“头领。”一个小卒跑上来，向健太鞠了一躬，有事要报。  
健太转过身来，看着对方，示意他说话。  
“除妖师队伍已经回营。琥珀先生正往这里来见您。”  
健太猛地手上一抖，心中一怔：琥珀？他下意识地通过眼角的余光，观察着铃的反应。这个时候，哪怕铃多眨一下眼睛，也够让他害怕紧张一阵。而铃的脸上没有一点涟漪，似乎对“琥珀”这个名字并无多大印象。  
健太松了一口气，对铃说：“铃，你先回去吧。我一会儿再来看你。另外，这盒东西你也带回去。你总不能让我带着它们去见除妖师大人吧？”  
铃看着健太突然变得苍白的脸，不知发生了什么，也不知该怎样推辞，无奈便接过了盒子，说：“那我下次还你，原封不动。”说完，便心事重重地转身离去。  
健太看她进帐，也转过身，正要走，却在那时，看见了此刻最不想看见的人——琥珀。  
琥珀注视着铃的背影消失在帐内，一脸茫然与好奇。健太不等琥珀说话，一个箭步上前，揽住他的肩膀，将他架住，往与铃相反的方向走，并且故意挡住了他的视线。  
“健太，你做什么？……那是谁？怎么……么像铃？……”琥珀冷不防地被健太劫走了，连说清楚话的机会都没有。  
健太一直拉着琥珀，走到靠近营地边缘的地方，才停下。  
“健太，你怎么回事？”琥珀挣脱健太的手，整理好被扯乱的衣袖，埋怨道。  
“没什么。我跟你说几句话，不想让其他人听见。”健太面无表情，心里在盘算如何向琥珀搪塞。  
“你说的其他人是谁？那个女子？”琥珀心中生疑，“你那么慌张，难道她真的是铃？”  
“你知道了什么？”健太的语气沉了下来。  
“军营里多了个女孩子，谁不议论？大家说你找到了以前的恋人，叫‘铃’，问我认不认识。一开始我还不信，以为顶多是个相貌相似的姑娘。刚才看到她的背影，我也不敢确定。现在看你的反应，那一定就是铃！”琥珀一边说，一边观察着健太的神色，“你还给她吃了忘忧草对吗？不让我见铃，就是不想让我钩起她的记忆？”  
健太不回答，冷漠地看着琥珀越说越激动。  
“你怎么能那么做？！擅自剥夺铃的记忆，这就是你喜欢她的方式？”健太面对质疑所表现出的那副漠然，让琥珀怒不可遏。  
“铃被妖怪伤害，让她忘记过去是为她好。”健太不看琥珀的眼睛，只是兀自说了一句。  
“怎么可能？铃跟着杀生丸大人，怎么可能受到伤害？你……”  
“杀生丸？‘大人’？”健太打断了琥珀的质问，“琥珀，你是除妖师，怎能尊称一个妖怪为‘大人’？你不要忘了自己的立场。”  
“我自己的立场，我很清楚。我在跟你说铃的事情，不要扯别的。”琥珀理直气壮地反唇相讥，继续问道，“你是不是也向铃灌输了很多并不存在的事情？你是不是骗她说她是你的恋人？”  
“我跟铃说了什么，与你无关。”健太突然直视着琥珀，面露凶光，“我警告你，不要在铃面前出现，不要扰乱她的记忆，更不要妄想让她想起那个妖怪。”  
“是你在妄想吧！铃和杀生丸大人，你以为你有什么资格插足？他们出生入死的时候，你在哪里？杀生丸大人为铃做的事，你做得到吗？铃对杀生丸大人的情谊，你抹杀得掉吗？忘忧草时效有限，你以为你能骗她一辈子吗？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”健太恼羞成怒，一反掌，重重地拍在琥珀的胸膛上。  
琥珀踉跄着往后退了好几步，手捂着胸口，嘴里涌上一股血腥味。健太虽然不如琥珀身手敏捷，却不知如何练得了这奇怪的力气。他这一掌，足足让琥珀好一会儿说不出话。  
健太和琥珀各自愤怒地凝视着对方，虽然都不出手，但是又都不愿退让。  
此时，营地中央传来嘈杂的人声。健太往那里望了一望——是铃的方向——又瞪了琥珀一眼，拂袖而去。  
琥珀心有不甘，哼了一声，朝着相反的方向，走出营地。这件事情太过蹊跷，他需要冷静思考。

营地中央，十来个士兵手持兵器，一边四下列队散开，一边示意其他人不要离开岗位。人群中间，幸子背了弓箭，仰头望着天空中的不速之客，眉头皱着，神情严肃。铃站在帐边，也疑惑而好奇地看着天上的黑影。  
空中的乌云颇为低矮。一只黑色大鸟贴着云的底层盘旋。它的羽翼足有一人身长，细长的尾巴看上去光溜如鳗。它不断地试图靠近地面，却总是被结界上发出的蓝色荧光反弹回去。  
铃沉默着站在那里，眉心不自觉地纠结着担忧：“它是妖怪，它是谁？为什么它的影像如此熟悉？为什么总感觉它在看我？它到底在找什么？……为什么不离开？再这样下去，幸子大人会杀了你！”  
“幸子大人，需要叫人来吗？”一个士兵问道。  
“不必。它妖气很弱。”幸子注视着飞鸟，回答道，然后从肩上取下长弓，拾了一支箭，架在弦上，瞄准它，拉开了弓。  
天空中那黑夜一般的身影投下的疑问暂时被抛至脑后，铃赶在箭离弦的前一刻大声喊出：“夜，快走！——”  
那黑鸟如同听懂了铃的指示，甩了一下尾巴，攀爬进了云层。破魔之箭的紫光与它擦身而过。  
幸子转过身来，看着铃，惊讶之余还有一丝责备：“铃，你为什么要提醒它？那是妖怪！”  
“幸子大人，对不起。我觉得我好像认识它，我不想让它死。”铃低着头，语言里全是歉意。  
幸子一听，心情转为了着急：怎么铃已经想起与妖怪有关的事了吗？  
“别乱想！那是妖怪，你怎么可能认识它？”幸子说着，上前拾了铃的手，说道，“回去吧！休息一下。”  
铃没有多说，跟随幸子离开，心里想着一个字：夜。那一瞬间，这个字破喉而出，像是从心底蹿出。那只深邃如夜空的鸟，认识我吗？看它的反应，难道“夜”真的是它的名字？

营地外，小夜冲破云层，俯冲进了树林，却没有直接去找灌愁。  
灌愁在约定的地方等着小夜，心里有些担心。小夜性情急躁，而且凡事都以铃为中心，不知会不会做出什么得不偿失的蠢事。  
草丛里响起窸窸窣窣的声音——有人靠近。  
灌愁的神经紧绷了起来，迅速闪到一棵大树后隐蔽。  
片刻之后，小夜的身影出现在灌愁的视野里。他在心里舒了口气，从树后出来。  
谁知，紧跟着小夜，一个二十岁出头的青年也跑了出来。他一袭除妖师装扮，腰间插着一把弯刀，鼻梁上散布着点点雀斑。他直视着灌愁，右手扶在刀柄上，显然有所防备。  
灌愁警觉地看着这陌生的男子，问小夜道：“小夜，这是谁？你为何带他过来？”  
“我是琥珀。”琥珀见灌愁与小夜认识，便猜想他可能也认识铃。  
“琥珀？你是珊瑚的弟弟？”灌愁想起铃曾经向他讲过的故事。  
“是的。”琥珀松了刀，走近灌愁，连询问对方的姓名都顾不上，就急着说，“阁下一定认识铃。请告诉我，她出了什么事？为什么她没有跟杀生丸大人在一起？”  
灌愁将琥珀的焦急看在眼里。他记得铃讲过的他们曾经一起对抗奈落的事，大概知道琥珀与杀生丸和铃的关系。若是琥珀，应当会出手救铃。  
“是这样的……”灌愁将前因后果简洁地作了陈述。  
琥珀仔细听着，虽然对此事的原委早有心理准备，但仍然惊得心惊肉跳。  
“事情就是这样。我打算打个地道进营地，刚刚小夜就是去打探铃的帐篷所在。同时，小夜会去找妖怪前来帮忙。”  
“原来如此。竟然是幻术。” 琥珀恨得咬牙切齿，“早就觉得健太不对劲，原来是血仆。居然还对铃做这样的事！可恶！”  
“琥珀君，你能帮我们救铃出来吗？”  
“当然！铃绝对不能跟健太在一起。”琥珀坚定地回应着灌愁的询问。  
灌愁的脸上展开一丝笑容：“那就好。”  
“我先回去了。有事我会及时通知你们。打地道的时候千万小心，你若被发现，他们就会加强地下的结界。还有，小夜，你别太心急，也不要冒险。这里住着的巫女、法师和除妖师，比你想得要多。”  
“我会小心。另外，琥珀君，杀生丸的事……”  
“你放心。我暂时不会跟铃提起。”


	51. “以后你一定会想起来”

北国。九尾狐宫殿外围。幻术构建的结界，如烟似雾。举目四望，有人看见荒野，有人看见田园，有人凄凄惨惨悲戚不已，有人载歌载舞欢喜欲狂。什么是真？什么是幻？真是眼前的幻，幻是心中的真。  
“杀生丸大人，您没事吧？”那是邪见的声音。就在前一瞬，邪见眼前的景象突然变换，杀生丸单膝跪地的身影蓦地出现在眼前。他顾不得思考这是不是真的，冲上去前，担忧地询问。  
杀生丸右手握刀，左手搁在膝上，手背上一道伤口正在流血。他柳刃一般的细眉微微皱着，垂着眼睛，看不出在想什么。  
这是第四层结界，九尾狐的宫殿却还不见踪影。  
“杀生丸，好久不见。三天破掉四个结界，果然不可小看。”一个魅惑的声音没有征兆地钻进主仆二人的脑中。  
杀生丸猛地起身，刀锋闪电般地锁定了前方。  
邪见躲到杀生丸的身后，探出个脑袋，想看看这说话的人是谁。另他惊奇而惶恐的是，杀生丸刀锋所指之处，根本就没有人。敏锐如杀生丸大人，怎么可能找错敌人的方向？  
“看来你没找准我的位置呢。”这个声音继续说，带着一丝嘲讽。  
邪见这回听清了，这是醉心的声音，但是这声音的来源却不甚清楚。按理说，无论对方在哪里说话，总是有一个方向的音量听起来与别处不同，那就是声源所在。可是醉心的声音，却像是凭空从脑子里冒出来一样，根本没有在空间中留下任何痕迹。他的头上冒出豆大的冷汗，颤抖着声音喊道： “杀生丸大人……”  
“你以为能藏过一世吗？”杀生丸的语气冷峻异常，根本不像邪见那样慌张。  
“不用藏一世，只要等到那人类死了就可以了，到时，我不信你还有心思追杀我。杀生丸，她中了那样的幻术，离崩溃的时日不远了吧？你想尽办法逼我现身，先是找鸦天狗，现在又来我狐族的禁地，哈哈，只是可惜，你注定会慢一步。”  
杀生丸被醉心的话激怒了，爆碎牙上溢出蓝光，带着死亡的威胁。  
“杀生丸，记得你答应仙姬夫人的事吗？‘汝不可与醉心动手。’呵，正是因为这个命令，你才没能夺回千月。怎么，你言而无信，现在要来伤我？”处在这生死一线之境，醉心的语气却不现一丝紧张。  
“哼！铃无事，你方可活。”爆碎牙清光不减。  
“是吗？那要看看你碰不碰得到我了。”醉心轻轻笑了一声，“实话告诉你，杀生丸，就算你将这里夷为平地，也伤不到我一毫。你应该知道，我对你用的不是一般的幻术。要让一个人注意到一样东西很容易，要让他忽略却很难。我若是没有十足的把握，如何敢三番五次地在你身上用？再说现在，我既然能故意让你听到我的声音，却搜寻不到我的所在，当然就能易如反掌地逃脱你的任何攻击。”  
杀生丸的手背上血脉贲张，却真如醉心所说的那样，无可奈何。苍龙隐隐在刀身上冲撞盘绕，却苦于没有厮杀的目标。  
“呵呵，杀生丸，我从来没有想到，你也会有这样时候，而且竟然是为了一个人类。你为了一个人类，背弃自己的承诺；你为了一个人类，在幻境之中狼狈不堪；你为了一个人类，将自己逼到绝境。你不觉得可笑吗？”  
杀生丸的嘴角轻轻上扬一分，冷冷地说：“可笑的人，是你。”  
苍龙破裹挟着凌人之气，在天地间拼杀出蓝色的混沌。  
“哈哈，哈哈——你还为了一个人类，恼羞成怒……我在第九层幻术结界里等着，看你什么时候能到，看你能奈我何。哈哈——”

夜已经深了，铃却无法入眠。  
她仍在试图把头脑中零散的瞬间拼凑成整段的故事，却没有任何进展。她真切地知道，自己想起来的只是些无关紧要的琐事，真正重要的回忆仍然杳无踪影。这种感觉，就像是在穿一串链珠，珠子有了，却没有主线、没有核心。  
比如，她记得自己经常坐在枫婆婆的木屋外面，往远处眺望，日复一日，仿佛在等待什么重要的人。可是，那是什么人？又比如，她记得父母和兄长被强盗杀死，自己再也说不出话，村子里的人嫌弃她，没人愿意收留她。可是，为何后来又能说话了？  
铃平躺在榻上，望着低矮的棚顶，心中一阵惆怅。她用手指轻轻摩挲着腰带上的纹理，这细腻的触感，隐藏着温柔的呵护。  
她无法入睡的另一个原因，就与这腰带有关。那个从一开始就在自己脑海中出现的白色的身影和深沉的声音，最近越来越频繁地出现在她的梦里。每一次自己试图接近，都被一阵头痛惊醒。她凭着直觉猜想，这个人应该是自己非常重要的人。她甚至觉得，如果想不起他，其他所有的记忆都将没有意义，自己也终将只是一具躯壳，与行尸走肉无异。  
“喵——”帐篷外面响起微弱而清晰的猫叫。  
铃警觉地转过头，那帐帘上映出了一只双尾动物的影子，体型甚小。她轻声起身，走到帐帘前，轻轻拉开帘子的一条边，开了条缝，往外张望。一只白底黑纹的双尾猫正摇着尾巴，祈求似的望着她，嘴里轻轻咕唧着什么。它的眉心有一块菱形黑印，一双橘色的大眼睛闪烁着灵动。铃没有想到军营中竟有这样乖巧的动物，心里一阵欢喜，掀开帐帘，就要俯身去抱。而那双尾猫却转过身去，往前迈了两步，然后又回头，对她眨了几下眼睛，像是示意她跟上。  
铃心里纳闷：“是要带我去什么地方吗？”她心中犹豫，但想着这军营里也没有什么危险，便走出帐篷，跟了上去。  
那双尾猫似乎对这营地十分熟悉，专挑照明弱的路走，带着铃避开了所有巡逻的士兵。铃睁大了眼睛，仔细地看着路，生怕不小心摔了，或者一不留神跟丢了猫。不知不觉，铃已经走到了营地边缘，这里帐篷较少，火堆也少，因为离除妖师的住处很近，士兵也很少过来。  
双尾猫突然停下了步子。铃抬头一看，一个青年男子就在前面。  
“云母，好样的！”他压低了声音，弯着腰，轻轻招呼双尾猫过去。  
铃的心提了起来。这男子深更半夜把自己引出来，是要做什么？他的声音好陌生，难道不是军营里的人？她顾不得细想，只悄悄地往后退了两步，想伺机走掉。  
“铃。”对方突然唤了她的名字，那语气之中自有一番怜惜与关切。“我是琥珀。你记得我吗？”他说话的声音很小，与夜色中的虫鸣融为一体。  
“琥珀？你是昨天回营的除妖师？”铃想起早些听到过的那个名字。  
“是。你还记得以前的事吗？村子里的事——枫婆婆、我的长姐珊瑚，还有你帮忙接生的长姐的儿子鸿鹄。”  
铃惊讶地张大了嘴，这营地里知道枫婆婆是谁的，只有健太、幸子和自己，他如何得知？难道他真的认识自己？那么自己印象中背着娃娃的少妇可就是他所说的珊瑚？  
“你以前认识我？”铃定了定神，问道。  
“是的。我比健太更早认识你，知道你的很多事情，以后会找机会讲给你听。今天我找你出来，是想把这个交给你。”琥珀说着，递过去一个长条形的物品，然后接着说，“还有其他人在外面等你，他们希望在相见之前，你能先想起他们。这是其中一个人的东西。”  
铃将信将疑地接过那件物品，问道：“为什么他们不来找我？有他们在，我不是能想起更多的事情吗？”  
琥珀的脸上浮现出一丝忧愁，在这黑暗中，铃却无法看见。“铃，这其中的原因十分复杂，为了不扰乱你为数不多的记忆，我现在不能告诉你，你之后一定会明白。”  
铃陡然失落了，沉默了一会儿，继续问：“那么，你既然认识我，为什么不在白天去见我，却要半夜叫我出来？”  
“铃，我很抱歉。健太不准我见你，我只能先引你出来。”  
“健太君？为什么？”铃再一次吃惊。  
“他不希望你恢复记忆。”琥珀欲言又止，权衡了一下，决定不再多说，“总之，你千万要记得，不要相信健太的话。我们一定会带你出去，带你去真正应该与你在一起的人身边。”  
“‘真正应该与我在一起的人’？那又是谁？”铃迫切地想知道这个问题的答案。  
琥珀却说：“我现在不能说，以后你一定会想起来。”

铃浑浑噩噩地回了帐，手里握着琥珀交给她的东西——那是一幅画，画上是个静坐的女子，她脚边开着一朵奇异的白花，画的题字是“吾妻优子”。与琥珀的这次会面，不仅没有解开她的疑问，反而让她的心更乱了。他抛出了一堆听起来十分重要的人和事，却连这幅画的主人叫什么名字都不愿意说。  
健太的话不能信，琥珀的话就一定可信吗？什么才是真相？什么才能相信？  
今夜，彻底无眠。


	52. “我不允许铃离开”

又一天早训结束，士兵们领了早饭，三五成群，四下围坐，一面进食，一面闲谈。  
铃与士兵隔得挺远，托着腮，独坐着。因为健太的特殊照顾，铃的食物向来都是单独准备，由幸子送去她的帐里。她清晨出来，早先只是出自散步的习惯。而近日，这散步又多了一层意义——这是为数不多的健太离开、而她得以与琥珀相见的时机。  
她呆呆地坐在那里，在想琥珀今日讲述的与戈薇相关的事。戈薇原本不是这个时代的人，后来在这里做了巫女，又嫁了人，而她的丈夫却不是普通人。这一系列的事情，在铃听来，像极了天方夜谭。说来，自己的脑子里曾冒出过一个活泼的女子和一个相貌模糊的红衣男子，想来就是戈薇和她的丈夫了。可是，那个“不是普通人”的男子，究竟有什么特别之处？琥珀为什么不明说？他如此小心，是在回避什么？是想让我自己想起来吗？  
远处传来浑重的乐声，有人弹起了三味线。早饭时间马上就要结束，铃也要回帐了。  
她正等着今晨的最后一个节目。那粗犷的嗓音果真附和着弦音响起：  
“娇俏的贤妻哟，等我回乡。白胖的娃娃哟，叫声亲爹。”  
仍然是那沧桑的字词，仍然是那纯朴的旋律，今天却在她的心里激起了异样的涟漪。她从未像现在这样想要歌唱。唱什么？不知。只是脑海中有一片波浪翻滚，浪尖上就是那歌谣。她不由自主地张开嘴，一串音符迫不及待而又小心翼翼地跃出喉咙：  
“在山川，在森……”  
唱到第二句，铃停了下来。她惊讶于自己对这首歌竟如此熟悉。她根本没有刻意去整理旋律和歌词，只是突然想唱歌了，一张嘴，它就蹦了出来。她的心里一阵惊喜——原来自己潜意识中还记得这样一首童谣，那么还有多少东西与这歌谣一样，会在不经意间重现？  
铃眉心的惆怅淡了很多，原本托满愁绪的左手也从腮边移开了。她微微坐直了身体，重新轻唱：  
“在山川，在森林，在风中，在梦里。杀生丸大人……”  
铃的歌声戛然而止。不同于刚才的惊喜，这次，是错愕。她已经预感到了这个名字的不同寻常。对于那明快的旋律，她此刻是既期待唱完，又害怕唱完。  
“杀生丸大人，您在哪里啊？还有邪见大人在跟随。我会一直等待您归来。杀生丸大人，请快回来吧！……”  
意料之中的，这首歌的欢乐末了只带给她绵绵愁绪。她的眼睛里浸润着慌张与不安，心想：“‘杀生丸大人’？我刚刚唱出的这个名字？他是谁？他是我的什么人？为什么会为他唱歌？为什么从来没有想起过他？为什么从来没人提起过他？”  
铃脸上的肌肉僵硬起来，胸中突然一阵火燎，头痛欲裂。她双手捧着胸口，皱紧了眉头，心里泛起更深的困惑，还带着一丝恐惧：“为什么会有这种头痛？难道他就是那白影？为什么心里会痛？我竟然在抗拒着想起他吗？为什……”  
“铃。”  
她凌乱不堪的思绪被这一声呼唤打断。她强忍着痛楚回头答应。是健太。他的脸色如此严肃，让她倍感陌生。那首歌继续在她的心里回响——一字一句，完完整整——一点一点地纠集着她的郁结，毫不留情地吞噬着她的理智与平静，让她无暇去解读健太的神情。  
健太走过去，坐在铃的身边。从那个角度，铃痛苦的表情，他尽收眼底。可是，那却不是他此刻最担心的。他最在意的，是铃刚刚唱出的那个名字——杀生丸大人。  
他自认为已经十分小心了，不仅对她和那犬妖之间的事避而不谈，甚至连“犬”和“杀”这样的字，也不提及。可是，仍然没能防止她想起他吗？原本打算在这十五天的时间里，让铃建立起对自己的依赖甚至是爱恋，可是，现在看来，这个目的并没有达到。只剩一天了，铃的记忆完全恢复之时，是不是就是她离开之日？她记起了杀生丸，是不是会不顾一切地回去他的身边？想到这，健太心里一阵嫉妒。  
“不行，我不允许铃离开！”健太这样想着，铃的痛苦在他的占有欲之下，显得那么轻巧。  
恍惚之间，铃似乎听到健太在说什么，可是那循环反复的歌声、动荡不停的人影，还有那愈演愈烈的痛苦，将她的脑子悉数占了去。她根本分辨不清健太说的话，只隐隐约约地听见一个字：“嫁”。待铃要想细问时，健太的脸却逐渐模糊，天地在眼前颠了个个，暗了下去。  
健太伸手扶住晕倒的铃，继续用那自以为是的语气说：“铃，你不反对，那我便去准备婚礼了。明天，你就是我的新娘。”

营地里突然变得十分热闹。大家谈论着头领的婚事，分头忙碌着，一队人负责打扫，一队人负责伙食，一队人负责铃的用度，等等。  
健太正拿着个本子，向两个小兵吩咐明日的食材，抬头却见琥珀带着他的双尾猫，从远处疾步而来。他随手在本子上指了两种菜品，打发走了小兵，并且让他们叫走了周围的其他人，自己则站在原地，双手背在身后，等着琥珀上前。  
琥珀的周身似乎燃烧着无形的火焰，他十分清楚健太支走那些打杂的士兵是作何打算。他伸手握了刀柄，做好了准备。  
“健太，你太卑鄙了！”  
“你看不惯我，尽管走。”健太明白，琥珀早晚是要除掉的，有他在，自己的婚礼如何能顺利进行？  
“我是要走。但是，要带着铃一起走。”琥珀的话掷地有声，那警告之意在触地的一瞬间炸开。  
“哼！你没有这个本事。”  
琥珀回了健太一声冷笑。云母会意，“呼”地变做大型斗兽，脚下踩着火焰，与主人并肩而立。  
“没用的，琥珀。你打不过我。我早就不是之前的健太了。”健太说着，眼睛逐渐变得血红。  
琥珀不等健太出击，先发制人，向他掷出了弯刀。这消灭了无数妖怪的刀，今天是第一次袭向人类。  
不，他不是人类。  
健太似乎尽了很大力量回避，却仍然没能躲过，肩上被剌出了一道口子。  
琥珀立即收刀，要准备第二击。  
远距离攻击，既是琥珀那链刀的长处，也是它的短处。健太看准了琥珀收刀需要时间，便伸手戳进自己的伤口，带了五指鲜血，如抛暗器一般向琥珀一掷。  
刚才为了争抢先机，琥珀没有骑上云母，致使这下闪避不及，健太的血珠闷声砸在他的护甲上。琥珀只闻到一股刺鼻的气味，随后便觉自己的身上犹如被灼烧一般，疼痛难忍——健太的血竟然蚀透了他的战衣，渗进了他的皮肉。铁链那头的弯刀已飞回眼前，而琥珀却已无力去接。  
云母冷静地看了一眼主人的伤势，龇着牙，一跃往健太扑去。  
健太又冷笑一声，用脚挑起一块拳头大小的石头，踢向云母的脖子。那石头携了灵异诡谲的力量，稳稳地撞上云母颈间的经脉，让它瞬间失了平衡，跌落在地。  
云母强忍了痛楚，迅速翻身起来，回头怒视着健太，就要再次进攻。  
“云母！”琥珀及时喝住了它，不仅如此，他还尽了最大的速度，跑到它的身边，翻身而上，拍了一下它的头，像是暗语。  
云母转而飞身而起，脚下的火焰带着它和琥珀向更高更远处离去。  
健太自知追不上云母，只庆幸击退了琥珀。但他却未能因为琥珀的败退而安下心来：琥珀丢下的最后的眼神——那种让人不爽的警告和不甘的眼神——他绝对不会善罢甘休，一定有别的阴谋。

云母尽了最快的速度离开营地，它记得与主人约定：若是无法带铃离开，就先求自保，一定要把消息传出去，不能被健太困死。琥珀歪着身子，双手撑在云母背上，勉强坐着，身上的伤让他虚弱不堪。  
云母扎进森林，迅速找到了灌愁。  
“琥珀君，你怎么伤成这样？出了什么事？”灌愁迎上前去，见琥珀伤得已经连下地也不能够了，急忙掐破指尖，将自己晶莹的治愈之血点在他的伤口上。  
“灌愁君，健太，要在明天娶铃。……你和小夜，务必在婚礼前将铃带走。我去找杀生丸大人。……记住，不要与他们正面交锋。……”琥珀说完，推开灌愁的手，拒绝了他还未完成的治疗。  
云母虽然流露着焦急的神情，但也不任性，只顺从地再次起飞。杀生丸的妖气虽然强劲，此刻却飘渺微弱，不知人在何方，找他会有困难。  
灌愁略微忖度了一下形势：琥珀是优秀的除妖师，却被健太伤至这种程度，可见健太的实力不可小觑，其他一百多个血仆也应大致如此；军营里的巫女法师和除妖师不知道血仆的身份，只怕仍将他们视为人类来保护；我和小夜要救铃，只能暗取智取，地道是唯一的途径。  
灌愁回头看了一眼小夜，它的眼睛里熊熊燃烧着暴戾之气，闪烁着报复之光。


	53. “要嫁人了是吗？”

“弦月相邀，榻下青草，佳人尘销。”  
铃想着中午时分闯进帐来的那只麻雀，手心里攥着它扔给自己的纸团，默念着上面的十二个字。与杀生丸相关的事暂时被放到一边，这样她的心里便略微平静了一些。  
“弦月相邀，榻下青草，佳人尘销。”铃又在心里念了一遍那十二个字，“这是什么意思？‘弦月相邀’还好理解，是说夜里相见。可是，榻下……榻下……”  
她思量着那两字的所指，走到自己的卧榻前。她的脚步很轻，尽量不惊动外面的守卫。她蹲下身子，目光警觉地在榻面上左右打量。 “这榻下有什么蹊跷？”她心里纳闷，干脆挪开被褥，伸手揭了榻去。  
“咦，榻下哪有青草？什么都没有啊……”她这么疑惑着，双手附上地面，仔细地搜索着青草的踪迹。  
很快，她便发现，榻下的这一块地与别处不同，敲上去“咚咚”作响。“莫非下面是空的？”铃这样怀疑着，又对着地面，敲了一敲。“地是空的，更长不出青草了吧？那这话是什么意思？”  
她又想了一会儿，仍旧觉得解读无望，无奈只得往下想：“佳人尘销”又是在说什么？她隐约觉得，“尘销”是消失离去的意思，那么“佳人尘销”不就是佳人消失？  
铃试着把三句话连起来：“弦月相邀，榻下青草，佳人尘销”；夜里相见，“榻下青草”，佳人离开。她瞬间有恍然大悟之感——这纸团是传给自己的，那么这是有人要告诉自己，夜里相见，一齐离开吗？她的心里一阵兴奋，昏沉的一天，忽地有了希望。  
早上，铃因为想起那首歌而神情恍惚，不清楚健太说了些什么。婚礼的事，是直到幸子来送午饭时，她才确切地知道的。也是在那时，她才想到帐外突然多出来了守卫是要做什么：健太要把她关在这里，不给她去找他反对的机会，也不给她去找琥珀求助的机会。她对健太，虽谈不上讨厌，但是也绝对想不到要嫁。并且，健太的所为，已在无形中伤害了她，他对她的不尊重让她难过，让她心生去意。  
离开，一定要离开。  
铃再次在心里整理了一遍这十二个字隐含的意思，愈发肯定自己的猜测。“琥珀君说过，有人在营地外面等我。这就是他们传来的信息吗？”铃从袖中取出前几日琥珀交给她的画，仔细比较，“没错，这字迹一模一样。”铃的心里更加欣喜，再看那画上的花，似乎“榻下青草”也可解了。她赶紧起身，将卧榻和被褥回复原位，又收好了画，然后借油灯烧了纸团，只等着夜幕到来。

弦月当空，月华如水，清影如荇。  
醉心傲然站在营地近旁的空地上，背对着那充满污浊之气的腌臜之地。夜色里，她的红唇雪肌不甚清晰，却在月光下显出另一番神韵。她踩上这土地的一刻，就闻到了那个人类女人的气味。铃会离开杀生丸，是她意料之中的事。但她万万没有想到，她竟然会出现在血仆的地盘上。  
“醉心大人，抱歉！让您久等了，请您饶恕！”健太的声音在她身后响起。  
醉心微微侧了下头，瞥见健太正弯着腰，上身平行地面，想来是冷汗浃背。“你面子不小，胆子也不小。”她冷冷地嘲讽道。  
健太以为醉心要怪罪自己没有先来迎接，心里不甚恐惧，身子躬得更深了，说道：“健太不敢对醉心大人有不敬之意……”  
“你这里新来了个女人？”醉心对他的道歉毫无兴趣，仍然背对着他。  
健太吃了一惊：她如何知道？但他转念一想，醉心是狐妖，嗅觉自然灵敏，闻出营地里多了铃的气味也不奇怪。他说：“是的。她是我的未婚妻。我正是为了准备明日的婚礼，才不慎失时。”  
醉心心中起了一丝震动，却仍旧面色不改，只将一只盛着血药的小瓶往身后一扔，摔在健太脚下，说道：“你退下。”  
这轻描淡写地一句命令又让健太怔了一怔：醉心向来乖张跋扈，又捉摸不透，现在嘴上不追究，不知是在想什么法子要折磨自己。他可不知，折磨脆弱不堪的人类根本不会给醉心带去任何乐趣，更何况，在醉心眼里，他又属于懦弱的人类中极懦弱的一类。——当然，有一个人，值得她费心折磨。  
醉心识得健太的气味在身后渐渐远，知道他已捡了药瓶走了。她心中的波澜融进黑漆一般的眼波，直逼得眼中那一弯月亮胆怯地拉了浮云遮起笑颜。“要嫁人了是吗？想来你已逃过幻术的桎梏了？竟然让你这样侥幸地躲了过去……你若幸福美满地嫁为人妇，我醉心颜面何存呢？”醉心这样想着，心中浮上一计，嘴角亦扬起一笑。

杀生丸今日一早就离开了九尾狐族的领地，连即将破掉的第七层结界也不顾了，直接回了近畿。  
邪见知道，杀生丸大人是放心不下铃，忘忧草的药效是十五天，他一定是担心着铃在药力消失之后又会想起醉心的幻术，所以专门回来探望。但不知为何，邪见总是隐隐担忧着会发生非常糟糕的事。他这一路都在心中祈祷：铃千万不要再想起那该死的幻术，千万不要再出现醉心那种人来捣乱。  
杀生丸如上次一样，在离军营很远的地方就停下了脚步，确保那边的巫女之流不会察觉到自己的妖气，又确保自己能感知到铃的状况。这么远的距离，有些细节他是无法得知的，但至少能确认铃的安危。  
而此刻，那人类和血仆混杂的营地，却飘来了一股鬼魅而狡黠的妖气，让他局促不安——醉心与铃在一处！杀生丸握紧了刀，随时会飞身前去。  
邪见的感觉不似杀生丸那般敏锐，根本不知道杀生丸在担心什么，只是牵着阿哞的缰绳，胆怯地窥探杀生丸的脸色，要伺机问铃的情况。  
“那个，杀生丸大人。”邪见瞅准杀生丸沉默了许久，以为铃无大碍，便开口要问。  
谁知杀生丸却在这时化作一团白光，急速飞了出去。  
杀生丸清楚地捕捉到了醉心的行动：她离开了营地，一个人。可是，她究竟有何预谋？她应当是知道我杀生丸在附近的，却仍然敢这样暴露自己的行踪？她引我前去，是要做什么？杀生丸一时参不透这其中的蹊跷，但却想着要杀死醉心来解铃的幻术，便径直跟了上去。  
邪见不知杀生丸的意图，也不知醉心在此，恍了一下神，镇定下来时，杀生丸已越飞越远，就连等他的意思都没有。邪见这才慌张地想要追上去，便急急地攀住缰绳，抬脚就要爬上阿哞的背，却不想心里太急，脚下一滑，身子歪倒下去，阿哞身上原本驮着的包袱，也给他拖散开了，里面的东西一件一件都掉在地上。  
邪见看着走远的杀生丸，不禁抱怨起来：“真是倒霉！偏偏在这个时候洒了东西。铃不在了，杀生丸大人就再也没等过我。铃哪，你赶紧回来吧！”邪见一边哀叹，一边捡东西。这包袱里的物件，几乎全是铃的东西，衣物、饰品、字帖、诗集之类。邪见睹物思人，又是一阵伤心，明明不过几件东西，邪见却因为心中难过，捡了好一会儿才找齐。  
“咦，这不是铃的扇子吗？”邪见端详着刚拾起的折扇，自言自语道。这正是那天他争着想看的扇子，当时没有来得及，后来又出了幻术那回事，自己竟然就把它给忘了。  
“不知她给杀生丸大人写了什么。” 邪见并未多想，只顺手扭开了扇子，“若是杀生丸大人知道铃给他写了东西，应该会稍微高兴那么一点……”  
“春，风，一，去，花，容，逝；朱，颜，辞，镜，死，生，遥。”  
邪见一字一顿地读完了第一档上的两句诗，挠了挠头，自言自语：“咦，什么意思？”  
“花容逝……”邪见觉得这几个字修饰太深，不愿细想，便顺着那一列字往下看。  
“死生遥？”这三个字足够直白，却有些刺眼，直扎得邪见两眼生疼。  
“死生遥！死生遥？”邪见的两只眼睛瞪得如灯笼一般大，“铃怎么能写这种话给杀生丸大人？”邪见的一颗心登时被恐慌塞了个满。  
“这三个字犯了杀生丸大人的忌讳，铃不可能不知道，但她为什么还要这么写？”邪见直觉地感到这中间有他不能理解的缘由。  
“为什么这三个字看起来那么阴森？为什么一看到它们就头皮发麻？”邪见的心里不由自主地升起一番恐惧，“这不会昭示着什么噩运吧？”  
邪见越想越害怕。那三个字在他的心里扎下深深的不祥之感，仿佛立即就要应验，直吓得他魂飞魄散。他顾不得怀里的东西又洒了一地，只抓着那把扇子，就忙不迭地连攀带爬，扒住阿哞背上的坐垫，嘴里结结巴巴地喊道：“快，阿哞！杀……杀生丸大人！铃啊，铃！……”


	54. “杀了我，也无济于事”

铃的气味已经遥不可及，醉心的妖气却继续奔逃。  
杀生丸调动了全部感官，要追上醉心。他不仅跟踪着她的气味，还关注着她妖气的变化，以便在她发动幻术的一刻有所察觉、及时出击。他有一种预感，如果这次放过醉心，他将追悔莫及。  
“杀生丸，何必追得这么紧呢？”醉心媚人的声音毫无征兆地响起。无疑，这是要引杀生丸分心。  
比起那声音，杀生丸更早注意到的是前方妖气的扰动——她要有所行动了。爆碎牙“嗖”地出了鞘，一道绿光如闪电一般裂变开来，四向延伸，呈包围之势，向对方的妖气中心奔涌而去。  
顷刻之间，裂帛的声音在空气中传开——他击中了她。  
但与此同时，醉心的妖气消失不见——她到底还是逃脱了他的追击。  
“杀生丸，果真是要杀我？”醉心话音未落，就意识到了这是怎样的废话：若不是为了杀她，杀生丸怎么可能离开那个叫铃的女人？而她也不是真心要知道个答案，不过就是为了与他废话。  
又是那种把戏！杀生丸的心里愤怒异常，握刀的右手关节泛白。  
“杀生丸，你一定很生气吧？三番两次地追杀我，却总是与我失之交臂。你从来没有如此落魄过吧？”类似的话，醉心前一次就说过了，今日为说而说，倒失了那种嘲讽霸道的语气。  
“原来你失去了那个人类女人，会如此脆弱。”醉心说这句话时，表面上虽维持着高傲，心里却爬满落寞，说不清为何。  
杀生丸不说话。醉心知道，他在等她漏出破绽。  
“我知道你今天非杀我不可。但是，在动手之前，你就不问问，我为什么故意在你面前露出妖气，故意要引你过来？”醉心言辞中的轻浮、魅惑、讥讽之意重新升腾，“你想知道铃所见的幻象是什么吗？她没告诉你吧？”  
杀生丸握刀的手已经不能再紧，只差找出醉心的所在，给她一个粉身碎骨。  
“你在伊势神宫被路易用毒气袭击的那天，那个女人救了你，对吧？之后，你二人趁着夜色，卿卿我我，对吧？她的气味，对你而言，就是解药，对吧？”  
“那天躲在别处的妖气，是你。”杀生丸回忆起当时感觉到的妖气，那股妖气不弱，但是之前怎么都想不起来是谁。  
“的确。杀生丸，原来那时你连分辨妖气的能力也没有了？早知道，那天趁你张开结界之前，就杀了你们，也省了我许多力气。”话虽如此，醉心隐约的笑意中却没有一丝懊丧——现在这样，更有趣。  
“话说回来，你既然连我的妖气都辨不清，又如何确定你那时抱的，就是铃呢？难道说，你杀生丸对那人类女人的情谊，已经深入肺腑，化作本能了吗？”  
杀生丸静默，心里在想：醉心提及此事，绝对不是偶然，一定有预谋。  
醉心那妖冶轻佻的声音继续飞扬：“那样的场景，真是伤透了我的心哪！若是铃看见你与别的女人那样亲热，不知会有什么反应呢？”  
杀生丸的眼睛忽地瞪大，仿佛能够看见醉心那得意而可恶的嘴脸，他的心里愤恨交加：这就是她对铃施下的幻术？  
“你猜到了吧？我将她脑子关于你和她的各种记忆，都换成了你和我。还有千月，我让她相信，那是你给我的信物。”醉心的语气忽而添了一丝严肃，“我要让她体会一下，我心里的创伤和痛苦。”  
“你无法与铃相提并论。”杀生丸只说了这一句话，便再次陷入沉默。只是，这一阵沉默，发出了毁灭的警告。  
醉心感觉到了杀生丸身上无与伦比的杀气，但是却毫无惧意，继续冷嘲热讽：“杀生丸，你从来没有像现在这样恨我、想要杀我吧？呵，就是这样，你一辈子也别想忘记我了。”  
杀生丸的妖气四处冲撞，那俊美的面容渐渐化作狰狞。他要将这方圆十里变作焦土。  
醉心看着杀生丸妖化，笑声越来越得意： “她心中的幻象会一直持续下去，直到她死。不要以为杀了我，就能解开她的幻术。”  
杀生丸猛地怔住了，妖气之风骤然平息：“不要以为杀了我，就能解开她的幻术”，这是什么意思？  
空气中一阵狂风疾驰而过。  
“杀生丸大人——”邪见焦虑的喊声由远及近，与之俱来的，还有许久不闻的琥珀的气味。  
醉心也注意到了那两人，稍微停了嘴上的挑衅，先对他二人施下幻术，好让他们也看不见自己。  
邪见不等阿哞落地停稳，就急匆匆地跳下地来，连滚带爬，来到杀生丸的身边，迫不及待地双手递上折扇，哽咽着说：“杀生丸大人，铃，铃写的扇子……不详的征兆！”  
醉心睨了一眼那把其貌不扬的扇子，心中骤起将它撕碎的冲动。不详的征兆？还真是说对了。  
与此同时，云母也飞近了。琥珀似乎很虚弱，声音极哑，不仅没顾着下到地上，连对杀生丸的称呼也省去了，只迫切地要传出消息：“健太，明天，娶铃。”  
杀生丸已经接过扇子，览了一眼上面的诗句，邪见所说，他已会意，听了琥珀的话，他更是心弦一紧：明天？杀生丸已经无心去过问醉心了，他一把收紧折扇，也不顾醉心可能从某个角落杀出，转身就要走。  
“杀生丸。”醉心突然现出真身，黑色的眼眸看着杀生丸的背影，“你不杀我了吗？是要赶着去抢亲吗？”  
杀生丸不理睬她，爆碎牙已经回鞘。  
“来不及了。”醉心冷笑一声。  
这四个字，在杀生丸听来极其刺耳。他回身一闪，迫近到醉心面前，占着出击的绝好位置。  
“什么意思？”爆碎牙重新出鞘。  
“没什么。”醉心的脸上漂浮着冷艳恶毒的笑容，“铃不是要出嫁了吗？我怎么可能留她完璧之身呢？……”

数百里之外，军营里火光昏暗。夜色已深，帐帘里透露着疲惫。  
铃瞅准时机，握紧了发簪，使了全身的力气，刺向正面的那男子。可惜，对方是训练有素的士兵，这样的攻击被他轻而易举地闪过了。而她根本来不及迈开腿，就被另一个人截了去路。  
她心里一阵害怕，还未来得及反应，手臂就被狠狠向后一拽，她整个失了平衡，仰面向后摔下。她的头重重地磕在地上，她顿时眼前一黑，没了意识。  
五个男人，冷漠地围在这晕倒在地的弱女子身边，蹲下身来，肮脏的眼神在她身上扫视。  
一只粗糙的长满老茧的手伸向她的腰间。

爆碎牙的刀刃贴上醉心的脖颈，切断了她的话。  
“没用的，杀生丸。你知道的，即使是这么近的距离，你一招之内，也杀不了我。何况，杀了我，也无济于事。不是要去救那人类吗？何苦跟我较劲？”  
杀生丸此刻的心情极其复杂。他一面惦记着铃，想立即赶去她身边，一面又憎恶着醉心，想杀之而后快。眼前的这个女人，他曾为了铃而无法放过，此刻却为了铃而不得不放过。  
醉心心满意足地看着杀生丸化作一道白光离去，嘴角的笑意温柔又冷酷、美丽又凶险。

“春风一去花容逝，朱颜辞镜死生遥。”这两句诗无论怎样看，都像极了谶语。杀生丸紧紧握了扇子，暗暗咬牙，强行把心中不详的预感压制下去。  
他无法把铃的安危交给一棵弱不禁风的鹭草和一只妖力未全的鵺雀，甚至无法交给承载了他妖力的那条腰带。他不信别人，只信自己。此刻，他只愿早一刻赶到铃的身边。  
心中万千牵挂，只化作一声默默的呼唤：“铃！”


	55. “必须像除妖一样立即除掉她”

铃勉强转了转眼珠，却被一片银光耀得睁不开眼。她强忍着晕眩，眯着眼睛，坐起身来。头上的痛楚立时将那五个色迷心窍的男人带回她的记忆，她不禁又一阵害怕，下意识地抱紧了双肩。  
“铃！——”这是健太的声音。  
铃抬头一看，不远处人影攒动，在强光下不甚清晰。她还未看清健太在哪，又听得另一个人大喝：  
“健太君！不要管那个妖女！”  
铃心中一阵疑惑：“妖女？这是在说我吗？”  
她使劲揉了几下眼睛，迫使自己适应这强光。周围的轮廓总算清晰了些。她起身眯起眼睛追索了一番，很快就找到了强光的源头。那光源不在别处，就在自己四周。那是一条盘旋的巨龙。  
它冷峻的面庞、健硕的身躯、锋利的爪牙、闪烁的鳞片、轻盈的长须，无一不与“它”相似。铃下意识的伸手捂住了腰带，指间传来的异样之感令她一惊：腰带上的龙不见了，真的是它！苍龙盘绕着的身躯如同篱障一般，将她整个圈了起来。它周身辐射着皎洁的银光，犹如盾牌，将对面巫女等人射来的箭、投来的武器悉数接下。  
铃不知幸子等人为何与它为敌，更不知刚才要侵犯她的五个男人现在去了哪里。她向四下一番扫视，想要发现更多的线索。毫无悬念地，那鲜血淋淋横七竖八地散落着的手脚，立刻就进入了她的眼帘。她倒抽一口气，心里登时明白了：“这是刚才那几个士兵！苍龙现身，杀了他们！”  
铃站在苍龙筑起的保护障之下，心里明白了一切：暴死的士兵、突现的巨龙、愤怒的人群、“妖女”的称谓。  
她一时觉得，那些袭向苍龙的攻击也都是冲着自己而来。可不是吗？那法师憎恶的眼神，可不就是在骂她是妖女？幸子躲闪的目光，可不就是在无视她的无辜？破魔之箭的尖利、妖骨之刀的锋锐、圣器之光的灼眼，这一切猛烈的进攻，如雨点一般落在苍龙的身上，被它的银光化作微尘。而处在苍龙的保护之下、毫发未损的铃，只觉得这一箭一刀，都扎进了自己的身体，在自己的心里烙下深深的伤痕。  
铃仰头看着那苍龙，它面无表情，似乎从来就这样冷酷无情。铃轻轻笑了一下，心想：“当然了，你没有生命，自然没有感情。可是你的主人，既强大又温柔。”  
是的，她想起来了：这腰带的来历，这苍龙的主人。——当然，还有那番幻象。  
“苍龙破。”铃念出了它的名字，声音很小，只有它听得见。尽管它并无感知的能力，铃却觉得它望了自己一眼，她欣慰万分。也许，这一声唤，本就不是指向它的，而是指向她自己的心，指向那孤独已久、迷茫已久的心：她认出了苍龙破，也就找回了自己的归属。尽管那曾经如影随形的幻影又在不遗余力地折磨她的神智，她此刻却冷静异常——处于他的保护之下，她无所畏惧，无所迷惘，即便那番幻象一直在告诉她，这保护已经不属于她。  
军营外的天空突然亮起了红光。  
所有的巫女法师不约而同地打了个冷战：有妖怪来袭。怎么这么巧？就在所有人都被一条妖龙困住的时候，竟然来了妖怪？  
巫女和法师们再怎么疑惑，也顾不得细想，只得匀出部分灵力，来维持空中的结界。相应地，对抗苍龙的力道就小了不少。那银光小了阻滞，渐渐向外扩张，逼着一群人步步后退。  
大胡子法师眉头紧皱着，目光紧紧地盯着铃，豆大的汗珠从他的两鬓滚滚落下。“这妖龙并不是实体，一定是寄身在什么东西上，一定与铃有关。”他心里如此念想，集中了精力，要分辨出铃身上的妖物。  
“大家快看！”他突然开口叫道，“那妖女的腰带！那不是我们这里的东西！”  
站在他身边的人会意，纷纷将目光从苍龙身上转移到铃的身上。须臾之后，所有人都知道了法师言下之意。  
“幸子大人，我们拖住妖龙，您来射穿那妖物。”不知是谁提了个建议，众人立即心照不宣地加急了进攻，为幸子创造机会。  
幸子会意，却犹豫着，难以下手。  
健太抢在幸子前面，吼出了心中的反对：“不行！这样铃会死的！”  
没有人理会健太。  
健太于是朝着铃大喊：“铃——快扔掉那条腰带！到这边来！”  
隔着强烈的银光，健太看不清铃的神情，隐约中，似乎见她笑了一笑。  
“健太君，我拒绝过你两次了。现在，是第三次。”铃的语气波澜不惊，她心中已有打算，“腰带是杀生丸大人留给我的，即使他不再愿意带着我，我也将守护这曾经的守护之心，至死不弃。”  
铃的话说得很慢、很清楚。众人只当她是要表明立场，却不知她实际正与心中的幻象作着斗争。  
——就算杀生丸大人喜欢的不是我，我对他的心意也不会改变。  
健太的心凉了，他知道，铃想起来了，全都想起来了。  
“健太君，幸子大人，看见了吗？那女孩已经沦落入了妖道。”法师点到为止，省去了下一句：“必须像除妖一样立即除掉她。”  
幸子举起了长弓，却仍旧狠不下心。铃与自己相处多日，感情日笃，怎么能对她下杀手呢？  
正在此时，铃脚边不远处的榻榻米动了一动。有一只手，将那床榻整个撑起，推到一边。榻下出现一尺多宽的地洞，一个俊美异常的绿衣男子从洞中跃出。他只快速地扫视了一眼众人，便一步跃到铃的旁边，隔着苍龙的身体，向她伸出了右手，说：“铃，我来接你。快！”  
健太见此情状，心里暗叫一声“休想！”，尔后以迅雷不及掩耳之势向他掷出数道飞镖。  
那男子并不躲闪，任凭那些暗器扎进自己的身体，只略微皱了一下眉头，并无反抗之意。  
铃的目光在绿衣男子身上停了一下，随即认出了他，轻声唤道：“灌愁哥哥！”  
灌愁脸上露出一丝浅笑，点了下头：“快走！” 他立即拉住铃伸出的手，并迅速将先前捡到的十字架绕在她的手腕上。  
众人眼看着铃要随那男子离去，而苍龙的势头却越来越强，营外的结界也越来越弱，心急如焚。  
“幸子大人，看那男人的血！他也是个妖怪。别再犹豫了！”  
“幸子大人，快动手！我们快撑不住了……”  
幸子的眼神坚定下来，拉开了弓。和其他人一样，她已经猜到了，天上冲击结界的妖怪，也一定是为了救她而来。这女孩，已经彻底去了妖怪那边。  
健太焦急地看了一眼精疲力尽的众人，看了一眼似乎就要爆发的苍龙，又看了一眼即将走到地道边上的铃——那男人交给她的东西，此刻正辐射着刺眼的光，让他全身灼痛难耐。他藏起心中的不甘与痛苦，低声说了一句：“铃，你不要怪我。”  
健太顺着眼角向幸子使了个眼色，然后一挥手，向铃掷出了一把暗器。  
灌愁早就防着这一手，一闪身，抢先接下了那些飞镖。而此时，破魔之箭的清光穿破了灌愁的袖袍，射向他身后的人儿。  
银光四溢，苍龙一声咆哮，铃溘然倒下。

杀生丸的心突然一阵巨痛。寄身在腰带里的苍龙破被击溃了。  
铃小时候问的那个问题突然在他耳边回响：“杀生丸大人，如果有一天铃死了，可不可以不要忘记铃？”  
他的额上沁出汗珠，手也颤抖起来，心里好似被针扎了一般难受。  
“不可能！不可能让你死！”杀生丸咬紧牙关，恨自己不能再快一点，恨自己竟会让所谓的预感夺了心绪。杀生丸愤怒着，要将那恼人的问题驱除出脑子去。可是，他越是要否定那不好的感觉，就越是压不住它的侵袭。那一度让他失语的问题，混着那“死生遥”的诗句，在他的心中掀起千层悲凉。

“这样就要离开了吗？再也见不到他了吗？不，不要！我想要活下去，我想要活下去！杀生丸大人！杀生丸大人，救我……”  
铃静静地闭上了眼睛，想哭，却无力流泪。  
隐去了，苍龙的身影；隐去了，灌愁的面庞；隐去了，痛苦的嘶号； 隐去了，烧心的幻影。那神灵一般的容颜——孤傲的弦月、耀眼的金眸，还有深藏在那颗心里的情谊——温柔的怜惜、无声的守护，却映在心里，久久不散。  
此生唯一的遗憾，便是没有在最后一刻，见到你。

军营近在咫尺。近得让杀生丸无法逃避、无法自欺——铃的鲜血之气，在空中弥散。  
他的眼前似乎出现了铃的身影，她望着他，如逝去的蝴蝶一般，在狂风中飘摇。她对他最后的呼唤久久不息，“杀生丸大人，救我……”——那么绝望，那么悲伤。


	56. “已经过去了”

天刚亮的时候，邪见在一处山坡上找到了杀生丸。他一动不动地席地坐着，怀里抱着全身是血的铃。饱和着伤痛与绝望的泪水从邪见硕大的眼睛里涌出。他不知道铃身上的血，哪些是她的，哪些是别人的，是不是还混着杀生丸的。他只觉得杀生丸和铃——这两个他最亲的人——此刻都跟死了一般，没有呼吸，没有温度，没有时间。邪见抽泣着走上前去，尽管杀生丸周身的凉意已经预示了悲哀，他却仍旧在心里存着一丝侥幸，祈祷这一切只是自己的幻觉。  
杀生丸右手环着铃的肩，将她靠在自己怀中，左手手掌附在她的额上，绿色的光芒自掌间发出，照亮着铃苍白的面庞。比起面无血色的铃，僵若磐石、心如死灰的杀生丸显得更加没有生气，若不是掌中那团溢动的妖气，邪见真不相信眼前的杀生丸是个活人。  
“杀生丸大人，铃她……”邪见强压着哭腔，却也只勉强问了一半。  
“邪见，去取还魂草。”杀生丸没有抬头。  
在邪见听来，杀生丸的这一句命令，史无前例地揉进了脆弱，却又是前所未有的不可违抗。  
“是！邪见我一定将还魂草取来！”邪见不再多说，抹了把眼泪，转身挽过阿哞的缰绳。他明白：既然还魂草还有作用，那么铃就还有救，事情还有转机。

杀生丸就那样坐着，紧紧抱着铃，源源不断地向她输送着妖力，维持她的生命。他不知道能不能撑到邪见取回还魂草，他也不去想这个问题。他想做的，只是告诉铃，他在她的身边，无论最后她是回来还是离去，他都会陪着。  
天边破出了一条亮线，阳光冲破穹窿中奔腾的云海，洒在这似乎已经相守了一世的二人身上。  
铃的周身微微发出了嫩绿色的光点。  
杀生丸心里一惊，瞳孔不由地放大，掌心的妖力丝毫不敢放松。这是灌愁的妖气。  
那些嫩绿色的光点渐渐浮出铃的身体，交缠着聚成一团，又缓缓显出了一个人的身形。  
果然是灌愁。  
灌愁的身体如虚如幻，飘渺不定，仿佛随时会被风吹散。他认真地凝视了一会儿铃的面庞，绿色的眸子中闪现出笑意，如释重负。  
“杀生丸，你可以停下了。”他少有地面带笑意地对杀生丸说道。  
杀生丸没有听从，他的目光又悄然回到了铃的身上。  
“你的妖力已经足够帮助铃消解我的灵力了，多了反而无益。”灌愁见杀生丸不听，便作了一下解释。  
杀生丸听得这其中的意思，撤了掌心的妖力，左手从铃的额上滑到腮边，小心翼翼地捧着她的脸。  
灌愁和杀生丸同时注视着铃。她的双颊慢慢浮现出了红润，呼吸也变得均匀而有力，如同只是陷入了一场梦境。  
“你做了什么？”杀生丸的语气十分缓和，似乎不愿打扰铃的睡梦。  
“我希望铃活下去，便自作主张，把自己的生命交给了她。”灌愁说得十分轻巧，仿佛生命对他而言只是是身外之物。  
“哼，又是自作主张。”话虽如此，杀生丸的语气之中却没有一丝一毫地嫌恶。  
灌愁轻描淡写地笑了，眼波里如同漾着美酒：“是啊！所以不要告诉铃。她会不同意的。”看着铃这样躺在杀生丸的怀抱之中，灌愁的心中却没有一丝嫉妒，反倒十分欣慰，他早知道，那不是他的优子。他继续说：“如果铃一定要问，你可以告诉她：我开花了，灵魂散去陪伴优子，肉体再无用处，所以便给了她，让她能够回到自己至死守护的杀生丸大人身边。”  
杀生丸抬眼瞅着灌愁，似乎在考量他这句话的真实性。  
“杀生丸，你不用怀疑，我的确开花了，早在我决定追随优子去死的时候。不过很遗憾，铃看不到了。”  
灌愁的目光再次定格到铃的身上，他想起了早已离去的优子，接下来的话都是对优子所讲：“我自认深爱优子，自以为倾尽心血，可是在她香消玉殒的时候，我却没有勇气结束自己的生命、追随她而去。我对她的爱仍然有所保留。有所保留的爱，谈何真爱？这就是为何我一直开不了花。”  
“杀生丸，”灌愁回头看着他，说，“你与我不同，你早就做好觉悟了，是吧？我能顿悟，还多亏了你的那一句‘你会为优子而死吗？’”  
杀生丸没有回应他的感激。  
“作为回报，我把生命送给铃。请你给她幸福。”而他还有下句没有说完：她的生命将长长久久，真正与你永生相伴。杀生丸，等你发现的时候，将是什么样的表情呢？  
灌愁微笑着，清光一闪，化作一株蓬勃的鹭草，青翠的枝叶摇曳生姿，雪白的花瓣如白鹭展翅欲飞。那曼妙的身影在阳光里浮动着，越来越淡，最后终于隐没入那绚丽的华彩之中。

铃轻轻挣开了眼睛。  
眼前是那双金色的眸子，反射着阳光的温暖，温柔如故。  
是从一个梦，到了另一个梦吗？铃缓缓抬起右手，想要触摸这梦境。  
可是，她最后却胆怯了。“如果这不是梦，那么他并不是属于我的。”她默默地收回了手，重新闭上了眼睛。“让我在梦里再沉沦一会儿吧！”  
杀生丸不知铃在想什么，不知她为何重又睡去，只是，她那清澈的眼汪里流露出来的那么一丝失落，牵动了他的心弦。他握住铃的手，轻声呼唤：“铃。”  
铃猛地清醒。“难道这不是梦吗？”  
她一个翻身，挣脱杀生丸的怀抱，跪在他前方，惊恐、懊丧而又迫切地打量着杀生丸。目光如剑，月印如钩，银发如瀑，气宇如神。这可不就是自己梦里的人？不，有些不一样，眼前的人，多了那么一丝憔悴，还沾上了许多鲜血。  
“杀生丸大人……”她朱唇轻启，吐字如珠，“铃失礼了。”  
杀生丸从未料到铃对自己说的第一句话会如此生分。  
铃低下头，衣裙上的血迹映入眼帘，加重了她的惊慌，她故意掩饰心中的不安，说：“铃知道您与醉心大人……”  
“你再想一遍。”杀生丸温和地打断了她的话，“你确定那是我和她吗？”  
铃睁大了眼睛，看着杀生丸，疑惑不解。再想一遍？那些场景，她不仅不愿再想，甚至宁愿从未知晓。  
可是，她仍旧不由自主地服从他的命令，调动着那些要将自己撕碎的记忆。  
 _“最重要的人。”他温柔地对她说。_  
 _“知道是何种重要了吗？”他吻了她。_  
 _……_  
杀生丸大人的样子仍是那样，只是醉心……哪里有什么醉心？分明是自己！  
“杀生丸大人，对不起！”铃深深地低下头，自责的泪水夺眶而出，“我竟然会被这样的幻像迷惑 ……”  
杀生丸倾身上前，拥住她，说：“不要紧。已经过去了。”  
“可是，可是，我还刺伤了您……我……”  
“保护好自己。”杀生丸打断了她的话，并将千月塞到她的手里，说，“这就是对你的惩罚。”

邪见远远地就看见铃醒了过来，心里万分欢喜，放开嗓子就喊：  
“铃——杀生丸大人——”  
阿哞一着地，邪见就迫不及待地跳下来，奔上去就扑倒在铃的膝边，仔细打量了一番铃的脸色，直到确定她不是回光返照、而是真正活了过来，才喜极而泣，哽咽着道：“铃，你总算……没有死……太好了！……”  
铃双手环住邪见，刚刚才止住的泪又如断线之珠一般掉下，她心中万千感慨，嘴上却只叫得出一声“邪见爷爷！”  
“邪见，”杀生丸的声音虽不像平时那样冰冷，却也立即镇住了邪见的哭声，“还魂草。”  
邪见用衣袖在涕泗横流的脸上糊了一把，用力吸了一吸鼻子，说：“是，杀生丸大人！”他小心翼翼地取出护在怀里的一株药草，递到铃的面前。  
铃记得地念儿说过，还魂草之于人类，就如千年草之于妖怪，是危急时刻的救命之草，只是还魂草比千年草更加难得，只在那名叫“药仙”的妖怪的园子里种着。  
铃伸手摸了摸肚子上隐隐作痛的伤口，那一箭，竟差点要了自己的命吗？  
“邪见爷爷，我已经没事了。还魂草先留着，以后再用吧。”铃心里知道，如此珍贵的药草，杀生丸大人和邪见爷爷肯定费了一番周折才从药仙那里取得，怎么可以随便吃掉？  
“铃，服下。”杀生丸的命令虽不强硬，却也不可违抗。  
“铃，你要听杀生丸大人的话。你虽然活过来了，但还是用还魂草补补身体更好。而且还魂草采了之后一天之内就会枯萎，就算你留着，它以后也没有用了。”  
铃听得此话，便猜到这是杀生丸大人一早就在药仙那里为自己预留下的救命之草，心中更加感动，于是不再辜负，接过还魂草，摘下叶子，送入嘴里。  
邪见终于大松一口气：这下就真不必担心了。  
“邪见，去取铃的衣服。”杀生丸没有让邪见有更长的时间高兴，又布置了新的任务。  
“嗯？我去？”邪见瞪大了眼睛，正纳闷：这件事情，通常都是杀生丸大人亲自去办的啊！  
“你去。两套衣物。”  
“两套？”邪见更是想不通了。  
“你就这么说。”杀生丸看邪见的眼神，犹如在说：有胆子，你就再耽搁一会儿。  
铃咽下最后一片草叶，齿间还充斥着苦涩，说话时还忍不住苦得发抖：“杀生丸大人，让，邪见爷爷，再休息一会儿吧！”  
邪见知道他们两人肯定有很多话要说，便知趣地说：“不用了，铃。我不累，阿哞也不累。你这身衣服又脏又难看，要赶紧换掉。我现在就去！”


	57. “由你选择”

铃觉得自己做了一个很长的梦。入梦前，杀生丸外出追敌；醒来时，杀生丸回到身边。只是，这梦境千回百转，跌宕起伏，虽然逢凶化吉，却让人心有余悸。她一动不动地浸在水里，任凭水珠顺着发梢滴落在水面，荡起一圈圈涟漪温柔地模糊了自己双肩的轮廓。  
杀生丸站在岸边，背对着她，一语不发。爆碎牙由他的右手持握，随时准备着击杀任何不速之客。  
铃情不自禁地想多看他一会儿——不，是想一直这样看着他。唯有将他的身影锁定在自己的眼睛里，才能填补近日因不得与他相伴而形成的空虚，才能有勇气摆脱无孔不入的恐惧，才能不去苛责那接二连三的杀意——醉心的杀意，幸子的杀意，健太的杀意。她看着他的背影越久，就越是觉得这十五天的时间在他华美的身躯上刻下了数不清的刀痕。他的牵挂，他的焦急，他的痛心，仿佛连通着她的眼睛一般，虽然他不曾明示，她却看得真切。铃想着那将自己护在中心的苍龙，想着醒来时杀生丸惊喜、欣慰又疲惫的神情，不知不觉，热泪再次盈眶。  
“铃，你在哭？怎么了？”杀生丸察觉到了身后泛起的眼泪的气息，担心地问。  
“嗯。没事。”铃连忙掬了一捧水，“哗啦”一声，拍在脸上，冲去了泪痕，“是因为高兴而流泪。”这是铃的真心之言。能够重新追随杀生丸大人，怎能不是一件令人高兴的事？  
铃深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，缓缓沉入水中，柔软的发丝在她的身边轻轻飘漾。让痛苦的记忆都溶进这水里吧！不带走任何一滴。  
铃的气味突然消失，这让杀生丸心弦一紧。他立即回头查看，见到水塘中心荡开着青荇一般的长发，气泡一个接一个有节奏地涌出水面，这才定下神来。  
许久，铃憋得有些难受了，耳朵里闷闷地响起了一些声音。她重新站直身子，仰着头重出水面，正看见邪见转身离开，岸边多了两个锦盒，并排而置。  
“让犬夜叉他们走远一点。”杀生丸仍然背对着水塘，左手向右前方一指，“那个方向。”  
邪见往那边望了一望，又回头看着杀生丸，眼神异常坚定，说道：“是，杀生丸大人。邪见我一定不让他们过来。”  
等邪见走远了，杀生丸才又开口说话：“铃，伤口还没好，别在水里泡太久。”  
铃原本看着两方锦盒出神，听见杀生丸的吩咐，才回过神来。伤口在还魂草的药效下快速愈合，但的确还有些疼，身上也有一些冷，她于是赶紧边走边游，回到岸边。  
“衣服在那里。”杀生丸听见水声，便向斜后方指了一指。  
邪见带来的两个锦盒，铃并不陌生。那是檀香木所制，散发着清幽的香气。它们看上去一模一样，斑斓的鸟儿在祥云之间展翅飞翔。这是制衣人的标识。铃微微站起了身子，肩膀露出水面。她依次取下两个盒子的木闩，将它们一一打开。邪见果真取了两套衣物来。与从前所见一样，外衣套着里衣，叠放在中央一格，腰带自占一格，木屐在另一格，配饰又在一格。  
“杀生丸大人，这……”铃一时不知所措。  
“自己选。”杀生丸轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
铃更加诧异了，杀生丸送的东西，她从来没有挑剔过，为何这次要让她自己选？她问道：“杀生丸大人，为什么？我只需要一件。”  
“自己选。”杀生丸再次平静地回答。  
铃感觉这个命令之中，包含了某种必须遵守的理由，她不明，也知道问不出，只好顺从。那两套衣物，一为钱葵紫，一为胭脂红。钱葵色的那套，缀着金色扇贝，清新宜人。胭脂色的那套，绘着锦鲤戏水，气度不凡。杀生丸送的每一样东西，她都非常喜欢。二者相比，铃实在不知道要怎么选、要选什么。她一时为难，目光在两套衣物之间来回摇摆。  
忽地，她窥见红色和服右肩和领子交接的地方有一块六角形图饰。她心里一震，却又不敢相信，只凑近了再一看。  
“杀生丸大人！这是……”铃的心突突直跳。她只觉得自己的脑子也不清醒了，愈发不敢妄断。她捧起那件和服，凑到脸旁，仔细端详那肩头的图样——红底白梅，正是杀生丸的徽记。  
杀生丸睁开了眼睛，却仍旧不转身，深沉——抑或是深情——地说：“铃，这是为你而备，由你选择。”  
这或许只是两件衣物之间的选择，但那六角梅徽记，却已昭示，这是对命运的抉择。  
“如果与我在一起让你感到不安，你可以离开，我会为你找最好的人家。”杀生丸略微停了一停，不着痕迹地掩饰了情绪的起伏，“如果你愿意留下，我希望你做我杀生丸的妻子。”  
没有感人肺腑的表白，没有海誓山盟的承诺，甚至连语气都是那样波澜不惊。  
“自己选”，一直都是这样的话。在云崖法师面前让她选择，在成人礼上让她选择，这一次仍旧让她选择。他甚至从来没有表露过有多么希望她能选择他——为了不干涉她的真心。  
铃的热泪滚滚落下。您一直都知道我的答案，但是却一定要问吗？  
其实，这一次，杀生丸原本是不打算问的。他早就决定，在铲除吸血鬼之后，要给铃一个安稳的家，并且已经在作婚礼的准备了。上次去取衣物的时候，制衣人告诉他，带有徽记的常服已经做好了，嫁衣还需要些时间。然而，铃却因为他而陷入险境，因为他而备受折磨，最后靠了别人才保住性命。他要给她的家，真的安稳吗？他不再确定。谁也不知杀生丸心中到底有多么深的自责，自责到要再一次审视将铃带在身边的风险，自责到要借铃的选择和许可来停止对自己的惩罚。  
杀生丸听见丝绸摩擦的声音——铃已经作了选择。他依然没有回头，只觉得铃在一步步地靠近，从她走路的声音听来，分不清她穿的是哪双木屐。  
“杀生丸大人，我穿好了。”铃的声音里似乎还残留着一丝咸涩。  
她若要走，自己无法强留，尤其是无法将她留在一个危机四伏的地方；她若要留，自己必当倾尽生命为她拼一片静土。  
那个转身，出乎意料的艰难，出乎意料的漫长。  
红衣。  
果然，你还是愿意搭上性命，与我作陪吗？杀生丸目光中的笑意不易察觉。  
铃双手相叠，垂在身前，娇态毕现。湿漉漉的鬓发顽固地贴在那红晕飞扬的脸上，眉梢的一滴水，就如同闪烁在蔷薇花瓣上的露珠。  
“杀生丸大人，铃要与您在一起，直到死去。从前、现在、将来，都是如此。”铃凝视着杀生丸的眼睛，将那烙在自己心里的话，交到杀生丸的心里，妥妥放好。  
他们同时向对方伸出了手，去触碰，去拥抱，双唇轻启，迎接那热烈的亲吻。这个怀抱那么温暖，这个吻那么甜蜜。仿佛隔了千年万年不曾感受到这样的温存，他们都贪婪地醉倒在对方的气息中。  
“那么，你也是我的专属。”他这样对她说。  
只是这一句话的温柔，再没有更多的解释，但在有心人听来，却已胜过千言万语。

杀生丸和铃离开水塘找到邪见之时，他正被犬夜叉提着脚，倒挂着，嘴里愤愤地骂着什么。  
“犬夜叉大人——戈薇大人——”铃一手拉着杀生丸，一手挥过头顶，向他们打招呼。  
犬夜叉将邪见扔在一旁，大步跃了过来。戈薇和弥勒紧跟着，珊瑚扶了尚未复原的琥珀，缓缓起身，也要跟来。而邪见，早在脱离魔掌的一刻，就匆匆地跳起来，逃回自己主人身边。  
“铃，你没事了吗？我闻到你流了很多血。”犬夜叉凑到铃的跟前，睁大了眼睛，仔细打量，鼻子不停地抽动着，就要贴上铃的衣服。  
杀生丸将铃拉到身后 ，又向犬夜叉抛去一个警告的眼神。  
犬夜叉的视线转移到杀生丸身上，眼中的关心也立即变成了质问：“杀生丸，我正要找你。军营的人……”  
“坐下！”戈薇一声言灵，打断了犬夜叉的话，“犬夜叉，铃大伤初愈，需要休息。其他事等会儿再说。”  
铃感觉这其中有些什么隐情，只笑着说：“我没事了。犬夜叉大人要跟杀生丸大人说什么？”  
“没事没事。——铃，你饿了吧？我们准备了些食物，过去一起吃吧！”戈薇故意岔开了话题，推着刚刚爬起来的犬夜叉，又向弥勒使了个眼色，匆匆回向刚刚坐过的地方去了。  
铃一脸疑惑地站在原地。却是杀生丸说了一句：“铃，不用管，去吃东西。”  
铃听了，暂时放下心中的疑虑，向他露出一个晴朗的笑容：“是，杀生丸大人。”说完，她不忘从杀生丸手里接过两个锦盒，先去到阿哞那里，把它们收好。  
她于是看见了那卷画，灌愁的画。她的心又一次沉重起来。她拾起画轴，抱在怀里，想起杀生丸跟她说的事情，心里不是滋味。她感激灌愁救了她，高兴他达成愿望去和优子团聚还得以开花，同时又愧疚自己夺走了他的生命，更自责没能与他道别。她睹物思人，泪水滚滚落下。  
杀生丸和邪见都看见铃在哭，但都没有打扰她。  
“杀生丸大人，灌愁他……”邪见望着杀生丸，心里有些预感，没能说完。那画是他找到的，他赶到军营的时候，杀生丸已经把铃带走了，灌愁和小夜也不见踪影。  
“铃能活过来，是因为灌愁。”杀生丸这样说。他明白，灌愁是为了优子而死，也是为了铃和他而死，  
铃在心里向离去的灌愁说了很多话，最后，她擦干眼泪，决定带着他赠与的生命，好好地活下去。她展开那副画，看着优子，看着鹭草，笑了一笑，似乎是许下了一个承诺。然后，她郑重地将画收起，妥当地放回包裹里。正是在此时，她发现遗失了东西。  
“邪见爷爷！”铃惊慌地叫了起来，“我的扇子去哪里了？”  
邪见被吓了一大跳，铃那焦急的目光里竟然还有一丝怪罪。“杀生丸大人收着的，你可不能怪我。”邪见刚说完这话，就发觉头顶笼罩起了一层冷光。他僵硬地扭过脖子，窥了一眼杀生丸，果然，那双金眸里射出的可不就是冰刀？  
铃听了邪见的话，心里忐忑起来，想：“杀生丸大人已经看了我写的话了吗？那些作为遗言的话，杀生丸大人现在看了，会生气吧？”  
杀生丸从左手衣袖中抽出折扇，轻轻展开。  
“杀生丸大人！”铃大声叫住他，快步跑了过去，虽然没有再说别的话，但那双焦虑的眼睛，分明是在央求他不要看。  
“我已经看过了。”杀生丸将扇合拢，平静地看着铃的眉间蹙上失落和懊悔。他想起铃决定题扇前一晚问的那个问题，便问：“以为我会忘记你吗？”  
铃低着头，小声说：“我的生命与您的相比，不过弹指一瞬。死生相隔，相忘也是常情。”  
“没有这种可能。”杀生丸手掌中毒华微亮，折扇在他的手里化作青烟。  
铃愣了一愣，抬头看着杀生丸，目中惊诧。  
杀生丸伸出左手，轻轻拾了铃的右手，将它抚开在自己的掌心之中，右手食指点在那手心的雪肤之上，一笔一划，轻轻写道：  
“岂忍红颜踽踽”。  
从旨意上看，这六个字似乎只是上句，而杀生丸写完之后，却收回了右手。他的拇指指甲在食指指尖一划，殷红的血缓缓沁出。  
“杀生丸大人？！”铃和邪见几乎同时喊出声来，都带着疑问与惊讶。  
杀生丸没有解释，左手松了铃的手，伸向她的额，拂开她的刘海，右手食指带着鲜血，点上她的额头。他要在那额上写第二句。  
铃一阵诧异，躲闪不及，只感觉额上有一阵温热，正顺着杀生丸指尖的移动而扩散。她静下心来，全神贯注地捕捉着杀生丸手指的走向，认着他要说的话。  
“与”。这是第一个字。  
杀生丸停了一停。那血写的“与”字银光一闪，竟没入了铃的皮肤，无迹可寻。  
铃没有来得及细想那一闪而过的银光是何来历，杀生丸的指尖又落上她的肌肤。  
如此反复，杀生丸写一字，顿一下，鲜红的六个字，依次亮起，又依次融进铃的身体。  
杀生丸收回双手，指尖血迹仍在。  
邪见早已被惊掉了下巴，眼睛里隐约还有泪水在闪。  
铃许久无法说话，心中激荡着感动、震撼。  
“杀生丸大人……”铃的眼角颤抖着泪花，“这才是那个问题的答案吗？”  
“是。”岂忍红颜踽踽，与卿同死共生。  
不过，铃最终也没有流下泪来——她拭去了那象征不幸与脆弱的泪水，将幸福与坚韧的一面回馈给那给予了她无限温柔无限爱护的人。  
却是邪见，哇哇地放声大哭：“杀生丸大人，您对铃，竟然如此……如此……呜呜……铃，你千万保护自己的性命！不然杀生丸大人……呜……”  
用鲜血书写的盟约，在二人血液交汇的一刻缔结。“与卿同死共生”，唯有将这红线一般的咒语系在你的身上，我才能真正保证你永不孤单。  
铃并不知晓这隐藏的盟约。但是，知与不知，又有何妨？她对他的信任，难道还需要任何绑缚来维系吗？而这盟约结与不结，难道又会影响他与她同生共死的决心吗？  
“我知道我活着的意义。”铃微笑着仰视杀生丸，这个回答既是给邪见的，也是给她未来丈夫的。


	58. “将女儿还给我！”

屋子四角掌着灯，明如白日，却仍照不透弥漫在空间里的鬼魅气氛。  
醉心让父亲在上位落座，自己坐在案的旁边一侧。  
“父亲，您这次回来，能留多久？难道吸血鬼已经拿到天丛云剑了吗？”醉心的脸上泛着担忧，眼睛里却不由自主地隐约闪着喜悦的光。  
“没有。”居雾神情严肃，并不想与她谈论天丛云剑的事，只说了两个字结束了回答。女儿对自己的关心是多么敷衍，他看在眼里；而她心里究竟为何事高兴，他也有所猜测。  
“我不在的日子，你在做什么？”居雾说着，漫不经心地端了一杯茶，缓缓送到唇边。  
“我？”醉心本想将内心所想的那件事再掩藏一会儿，却不料父亲先提了出来。  
“吸血鬼说，你对杀生丸身边的女人下了幻术，是真的？”居雾依旧闲谈似的问话，隐隐带着一点似真似幻的欣慰。  
“是的。我把新练成的幻术在那个叫铃的女人身上试了一下，要让杀生丸生不如死。”醉心脸上浮出一丝得意的笑容，“您应该很高兴吧？女儿我终于放下对杀生丸的执念了。”  
“当然。你想明白了，我自然就放心了。”居雾向醉心投去赞许的目光，倾身向前，右手轻轻覆上她的肩膀。  
醉心纤细的眉线延伸出了妖娆的笑意，却冷不防地突然扭曲着紧蹙了起来。她睁大了眼睛，黑色的眸子映出居雾瞬间变得冷峻的脸。  
他粗犷的眉宇间贮藏着决绝，眼睛里跃动着黄色的亮光，掌心集中了自己十成的妖力，掐在醉心肩上的那只手青筋毕露，仿佛正与什么力量较着劲。这哪是一个父亲看女儿的眼神？这分明是面对强敌时才会有的孤注一掷。  
“妖物，将女儿还给我！”居雾大喝。  
“父亲，你……”醉心没有说完，便没了力气，不甘心地闭了眼睛，晕倒过去。  
居雾的妖力占了上风，势如破竹般涌进醉心的身体内。他伸出另一只手，扶住她的身体，心里念道：“醉心，我一定会让你醒来。”

犬夜叉跟着杀生丸，已经走了两天有余。他回来找杀生丸，是为了消灭吸血鬼，可是杀生丸自从铃醒来后就一直与她形影不离，对其他人不管不顾，纵然一直在赶路，却不说在追什么。这种态度让犬夜叉十分不爽，再加上前两天看见的事，他心里的怨念更深了一重。  
“不行，我今天一定要问清楚。”犬夜叉这么忿忿地哼了一句，起身就向两丈之外的杀生丸走去，留了戈薇一个人举着吃了一半的烤兔子不知所措。  
“喂，杀生丸。”犬夜叉在几步开外大喊了一声。  
杀生丸本在看铃吃东西，知道犬夜叉过来，只淡漠地说：“有什么要说？”  
“有件事情，我要问清楚。”  
“犬夜叉！”戈薇等人也追了过来，仍旧不想让犬夜叉问那个问题。  
“你们别再拦着我。”犬夜叉回头对他们下了个警告，又重新怒视着杀生丸。  
铃见事情严重，便放下了食物，站起身来，望着犬夜叉。  
“杀生丸，你老实说，军营的那些人，是不是你杀的？”  
犬夜叉的这个问题一出口，铃便愣住了。她向杀生丸问过那晚自己昏迷之后发生的事情，他只解释了灌愁的去向，关于其他人，却只说了一句“那不重要，你不必再管”。铃一心以为，杀生丸是因为憎恶他们而不愿提起，所以没有多问，却没有料到，那些人竟然都死了。  
看到铃的不安，戈薇他们都窘迫地僵在了原地——那就是他们不敢询问的原因。  
杀生丸就如没有听见这个问题一般，表情没有一丝变化。  
相比而言，犬夜叉的愤怒却全部写在了脸上。他双手紧紧地握拳，接着说：“那么多人，没有一个活口，死相之惨，无法描述。到底是不是你干的？”  
铃脸上的错愕又深了一分。  
杀生丸一直平静地看着犬夜叉，看着他的怒意升腾，终于要忍无可忍了，才开口说道：“你要杀我吗？”  
杀生丸的这句话，让所有人措手不及。这是承认了吗？  
“真的是你？”犬夜叉的手握住了铁碎牙。  
“犬夜叉你这个笨蛋！”邪见从铃的身边冲到了杀生丸前面，“那种杀人的手段，怎么可能是杀生丸大人用的？分明就是鵺……”  
“闭嘴，邪见！”杀生丸一脚把邪见踢到了一边。  
铃却听出了邪见话之所指，她的表情比听说杀生丸是凶手时更添了一层惊讶。她顾不得犬夜叉还做着要进攻杀生丸的姿势，只焦急地跑到邪见身边，扶起他，问：“邪见爷爷，您说是谁？您刚刚说的是谁？”  
而邪见头上顶着个大包，目光颤颤巍巍地扑捉到了杀生丸的怒意，再也不敢多说一字，心里在想：明明就是在维护杀生丸大人，怎么还是恼了？  
铃于是又跑回杀生丸跟前，央求着问道：“杀生丸大人，是谁？谁杀了他们？”  
杀生丸看着那双清亮的眼睛里滚动着的心伤，虽然不愿意告诉她，但还是握住了她的手，说道：“鵺雀。”  
“是小夜？”铃的内心很痛苦，声音也变得沙哑。自己与小夜朝夕相伴这么多年，它虽然不与人亲近，却也从未伤害过别人，怎么会突然间变得那么凶残？铃不愿意相信自己的耳朵，可是却不得不信杀生丸说的话。  
犬夜叉同样是一阵惊愕，他不是没有怀疑过凶手另有其人，但是怎么也想不出还有谁有那个动机和能力，更不要说想到小夜身上去。“杀生丸，你说是小夜，但是它的妖气那么弱，怎么会？”  
的确，那晚在场的人，至少有一半是血仆，另外还有十多个巫女法师，以及三十多个除妖师。战斗力如此之强的队伍，却在顷刻之间化为了焦土。小夜一只羽翼未丰的鸟，如何能做到？  
而杀生丸看得却更清楚。袭击他们的妖怪不仅用细小的粉尘堵塞了每个人的七窍，而且在他们丧失战斗力之后，还用锋利无比的武器在他们身上割出了无数伤口。没有人看得出那些人究竟是死于窒息还是死于外伤，所谓残忍，正是为此。封人七窍的手段是鵺雀的专属，而那大规模的割痕，应当来自鵺雀一族惯用的羽刃。  
杀生丸冷笑了一声，说道：“弱吗？犬夜叉你一直没有察觉到我这两天到底在追踪谁的气味吗？”  
众人又是一怔：难道说，追的正是小夜吗？  
杀生丸没有给他们思考的时间，只对着犬夜叉说了一句： “你睁大眼睛看清楚。”说完，便将铃拉进怀里，右手拔出了爆碎牙。  
杀生丸的举动，让犬夜叉等人也猛地警觉起来。他们立即握紧武器，围成个圈，面向外而立。  
果真，不过一会儿，犬夜叉和弥勒都察觉到了一团妖气，由远及近，已经将他们团团围住。  
“铃，闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，不要说话。”杀生丸说完，斜了下视线，对犬夜叉他们说，“你们自保吧。”  
“是小夜吗？”铃赶忙问了一个问题。  
而杀生丸却显然无暇解释，只简单地说“还不是”，然后，便将目光转向了空中正在逼近的鸟群。  
那是一群鵺雀，数量不下二十，以杀生丸等人为中心，围成个圈，在空中逐渐收缩，最后翅膀相接，将他们封在了中央。  
空中一只鵺雀扇了两下已略显暗沉的翅膀，落到地面，化作一个中年男子，走上前一步，对杀生丸等人喊话：“那边的妖怪，交出那几个人类和那个半妖。”  
邪见沉不住气，冲上前就嚷道：“你是什么东西？竟然敢这样对杀生丸大人说话！”  
“原来真是传说中为了一个人类女人置西国于不顾的杀生丸。”那男子冷笑一声，接着说，“我鵺雀与人类不共戴天，跟人类站在一起的妖怪，理所当然也是敌人，我们就不留情了。”  
邪见一听，吓得出了一身冷汗，急忙钻到杀生丸的毛团后面躲着。本来想拿杀生丸的名号来震慑他们，没想到他们不仅不知难而退，反而更壮了胆子。  
鵺雀忽地集体抖动着翅膀，尖细如箭的尾梢直指向杀生丸一群人，黑色的细绒随着双翅的震动在它们周围飞舞，逆着光看去，如同泛着墨色的光晕。  
犬夜叉立即联想到了当日看到的死人眼鼻中的黑色细末，本能地感觉到了危险，他往戈薇身前跨了一步，将她护在身后。  
对面那人见杀生丸既没有没有让步的意思，也没有进攻的打算，不知是在等什么，心里有些纳闷，但很快就打消了顾虑——处在鵺雀的包围之中，不管对方是谁、有什么花招，都只能束手就擒。他平伸了双手，立即就要给出指令。  
“住手！”天空中响起一声严厉的喝止。  
那男子一惊，鵺雀群也立即松懈了攻势。  
一个黑衣少年飞进鵺雀的包围圈中，停在杀生丸等人面前，正对着那中年男人，命令一般地说：“这群人类不准杀。”  
“少主，为何？”那人咬紧了牙，上前一步，心有不服。  
少年瞪了他一眼，冷酷地说：“那是我要保护的人。”  
那人脸上浮现出惊诧的神色，但也不再说什么，给了一个手势，让手下撤开，又故意带着一丝嘲弄，说道：“既然少主这么有主意，那抓到的另外两个要来救人的妖怪，墨离我也交给您处理好了。”  
那名被称为少主的人，一直看着对自己不服亦不满的手下退开十多步远，才转过身来，沉默地看着杀生丸怀中的人儿，目光中已换上惊喜和欣慰。  
“你的气味？你是……”犬夜叉没有说出心中所想的那个名字——这不可能。  
那少年却忽略了犬夜叉，只看着铃。  
“铃。”杀生丸略松了松揽着她的手。  
铃睁开眼睛，放下捂着耳朵的手。刚才的动静，她大概听到了些，心里有种不祥的预感。  
“铃！”那少年如同与铃熟识一般，笑着叫她。  
“你是？”铃茫然地打量着那黑衣少年。  
此人身量尚小，却散发着一种少年老成之感。他着一身羽毛排编的黑衣，肃穆之中藏着一丝肃杀。及肩的黑发凌乱地散着，将白净的脸庞遮去了大半。他的眼睛里似乎藏着很多故事，纠结着很多矛盾，仇恨之中有一份爱护，世故之中有一种单纯。他手握一把十字文枪，枪头处刻绘着三道翎羽状的印记，那武器正是他作为“少主”的标记。  
面对铃这再简单不过的疑问，那少年却意外地低了头，仿佛说出自己的名字，是件难事。  
“你的名字？”杀生丸也问了一遍，语气却比铃要冷得多。  
“啸夜。”少年似乎终于想起了自己的名字一般，重新迎上铃的目光，“你曾经叫我‘小夜’。”  
所有的人，除了杀生丸镇定自若，全部惊得倒抽了一口气——包括早已有所怀疑的犬夜叉。  
“啸夜？小夜？”铃无法将自己救下的那只无辜的小鸟与眼前这满腔戾气的少年联系起来。  
“是的。我是鵺雀的少主，啸夜。五年前，人类偷袭了我们的栖息之所，杀害了我大部分的族人。我的父母牺牲了性命保护我逃走。”  
“所以你要复仇？”铃的声音有些哽咽。  
啸夜思索了一下，说：“是。”  
犬夜叉听到这个回答，便冲口而出：“那么真的是你杀了军营里的人？”  
啸夜的脸上没有任何愧疚的神色，理直气壮地说：“是。他们向铃出手，这是我不能容忍的，即使我之前已决定在铃活着的数十年内不与人类为敌。”  
“那你的妖力……”弥勒说出了众人心中的另一个困惑。  
“误认为铃死去的那一刻，我的妖力觉醒。”  
众人陷入了沉默，没有人再想得出什么问题来问他。身为人类，戈薇等人没有立场去指责啸夜的复仇；身为妖怪，杀生丸没有理由去阻止啸夜为生存而战。于是，那么多人，尽管对啸夜的所为无法释怀，却都说不出一句话。  
“啸夜，”铃艰难地开口，“可以请求你一件事吗？……在我活着的时候，不要再对人类进行杀戮。”  
“不行！我无法原谅他们做的事。”啸夜坚决地否定了。  
“你不必原谅，但是请你不要主动杀害。可以吗？”铃的语气微微颤抖，心里仿佛有一面镜子起了无数裂痕，再碰一下就会支离破碎。  
啸夜没有回答。铃是他认定要保护的人，他会毫不留情地杀死一切威胁到铃的生命、或是让她伤心难过的人。可是如今，让她难过的人，正是自己。他要如何做？要为铃放弃复仇的机会吗？要为铃背弃好不容易找到的伙伴吗？为什么自己的救命之人，偏偏又是自己的仇人？他的心里纠结万分。  
“好。铃，我答应你。”啸夜的神情里带着一种天生的威信，自有一诺千金的气势，“你在的时候，人不犯我，我不犯人。”


	59. “我们要跟你联手”

再说墨离抓到的两个妖怪，不是别人，正是妖狼族的钢牙和豹猫族的冬岚。原来他们二人分别追着犬夜叉和杀生丸的踪迹赶来，正遇上鵺雀要袭击他们要找的人，便联手想要阻止，不料却被鵺雀轻而易举地迷了双眼，绑了起来。  
河边一下子多了很多个身影。  
最惹人注目的，当属站在水流中央的钢牙。他一边俯身冲洗着眼睛，一边骂骂咧咧地斥责墨离等人对他下毒手，对戈薇和珊瑚有关孩子们的询问也因此回答得有些敷衍。冬岚受不了钢牙的暴躁，故意与他隔了几尺，一言不发地清洗着眼睛。犬夜叉本就不愿意与钢牙有太多交集，这下也不跟他说话，只与弥勒站在岸边，背对着他，竖着耳朵，偷听他讲小孩们的情况，听到他说狼群遭到人类围剿的时候，不禁心里一颤。  
墨离变回了鸟身，与自己所带的鵺雀隐匿在人群左侧的树上。它们被钢牙的聒噪吵得心烦意乱，却碍着啸夜的吩咐，不敢有所行动，只虎视眈眈地瞅着这几个人类以及那几个妖怪中的叛徒，并且时不时飞起来盘旋一圈，算是发泄与警示。与墨离相对的，是栖息在右侧大树上、跟着啸夜而来的另外五十多只鵺雀。相比于墨离那一边的躁动，它们平静了许多，尽管仍给人阴森可怖之感。看得出来，这两群鵺雀追随着不同的头领。  
阿哞在岸上一处树荫下卧着，嚼着草，悠然自得。邪见倚着它，心里提防着两群鬼魅的鵺雀，正盘算如果鵺雀进攻，自己该往哪里逃。杀生丸和铃单独在一起，站得更远，没有人听得清它们在说什么。  
啸夜一个人站在中央，一面防备着墨离出尔反尔，一边留意着铃的动向。表面看去，他统帅着庞大而恐怖的队伍，实际上，他却孤独一人。  
钢牙仍旧为眼睛的事恼火，冬岚却已能看清东西，独自上了岸，往杀生丸那里走。杀生丸在与铃说话之余，一直留意着其他人的举动，见冬岚过来，便住了声，收起了在铃面前的温柔，换上那高傲的冷峻。  
“杀生丸，我有话要跟你说。”冬岚这么说着，却冷漠地看着铃，那布满血丝的双眼竭力掩饰着自己对人类的嫌恶，却仍旧藏不住心中的恨意。  
铃一看便知自己不宜在场，于是不等杀生丸说话，便说：“杀生丸大人，我去跟啸夜说说话，一会儿再过来。”  
啸夜隐约听到自己的名字，本能地向铃看了一看，见她跟杀生丸挥了挥手，向自己跑过来了。  
杀生丸心里一阵紧张，想：“铃，你没注意到周围这么多鵺雀要取你性命吗？竟然就这样无所防备地跑开了？”他握紧了爆碎牙，心弦紧绷着，一直看着铃跑到啸夜身边，才略微放了心，转身对冬岚说：“长话短说。”  
冬岚的眼睛尚未完全恢复，看不清杀生丸的表情，但从他冷淡的语气里知道，他的心思不在这里。她心里有些不满，但是又不敢发作，只深吸了一口气，定了下神，说：“杀生丸，我们要跟你联手，剿灭人类。”  
杀生丸面露一丝惊讶：“联手？”  
冬岚攥紧了拳头，再次将心中的不情愿和别扭遏制下去，解释道：“没错。我豹猫一族，希望与你犬族联手，剿灭人类。不只你我，妖狼族也可能答应加入。”  
杀生丸看冬岚的眼神回正了一分。  
冬岚以为杀生丸在考虑她的提议，心里涌上一丝希望，不料却听见杀生丸用冰冷的声音说：  
“我没有兴趣。”  
她大吃了一惊，责问道：“什么？你难道不知道人类的行动吗？”  
“知道。”杀生丸淡然地回了一句。  
这肯定的回答与那冷漠的反应形成了强烈的反差，让冬岚难以置信。她的眼睛更红了，说道：“那你还任由他们为所欲为？”  
杀生丸冷冷地转开了视线，说：“我要怎么做事，不需要你说。”那边，铃与啸夜似乎交谈甚洽。  
冬岚的眉毛紧紧皱了起来，脑子里在想如何让杀生丸改变主意。  
“冬岚，”杀生丸斜了一下眼角，那一个眼神不带任何鄙夷，却无端地加重了冬岚的窘迫，“不可一世的豹猫族，对付区区人类，难道还需要别人的援助吗？”  
冬岚恼红了脸，说不出话。  
“你难道没有意识到吗？在你为人类的攻击着急到这个地步而慌不择路的时候，你已经输了。”  
冬岚怔了一怔，瞪大了双眼。  
豹猫族的首领亲自前来求援，并且如此低声下气，这背后是什么样的危急，杀生丸当然猜得到。但是，他很早以前就已明白，这场战争，只可能有一个结果，根本没有战斗的意义。他继续用那波澜不惊的语气说：“无论你与什么人联手，无论你能不能如你说的剿灭人类，都不能改变你已经输了的事实。”  
冬岚心里很不服，但是额上却不由自主地冒出了冷汗。在她决定离开故土来向杀生丸求援的时候，就已经做好了被这个旧敌羞辱的准备，可是万万没有想到，杀生丸说的，竟然是这样的话——这样赤裸裸、血淋淋的事实。  
“怎么可能？豹猫族是称霸一方的妖怪，怎么可能输给人类？”冬岚仍然想要维护已经被杀生丸揭掉的尊严，“也许你还不知道吧，西国也早就不得安宁了。那边流离失所的鵺雀，就是一例。不要高高在上地以为比我们好得了多少……”  
“我知道。”杀生丸没有让她继续说下去。铃与啸夜的谈话好像已经结束了。她笑着走到河边，坐在一块石头上，隔了好几步听钢牙他们说话。  
“知道？”冬岚又惊了一下，“那你还这种态度？竟然放任人类在自己的地盘上撒野，杀生丸，你真是个懦夫！”  
这一声骂倒是暂时将杀生丸的目光引了回来，但是却没有起到激将的作用。他说：“我说过了，没有兴趣。而且，没有必要。”  
冬岚顺着杀生丸再次偏移的目光，朦胧之中看见那红衣女人。“是因为那个女人吗？因为她是人类？”  
杀生丸没有回答。铃一个人待着，他的心里总有一点莫明的担忧。  
“我去杀了她！”  
杀生丸猛地转过头来死盯着冬岚，金色的眸子里透出的警告直逼得她寸步难行。“不要试图挑战我的底线。”  
杀生丸的话音刚落，只听得铃“啊——”地一声惊叫，随即“扑通”一声，水面溅起一人多高的水花。  
冬岚还未从杀生丸的警告之中缓过神来，却发现杀生丸已经飞身离去。她咬牙切齿地想：“不过是失足落水，也值得你如此反应过度？杀生丸，你真是堕落了。”  
但是，他真的是反应过度吗？铃真的只是失足落水吗？  
不！那水花迸溅的一瞬间，他闻到了吸血鬼的气味。错不了。  
同样觉察到异样的，还有啸夜。他甚至比杀生丸更快地采取了行动——在杀生丸赶到之前，那十字文枪已经稳稳地扎进了铃落水的地方。  
水面泛起鲜红一片，铃的衣裙却再未浮起。  
众人于是惊觉：铃不见了！  
杀生丸一把提起那还在微微摇晃的长枪，枪头上叉着一只蝙蝠，血流如注。  
“吸血鬼！”啸夜怒视着那只血蝙蝠，齿间咬出这三个字。他的身体颤动着，衣上的羽毛呼呼作响，渐渐连成巨大的双翅。他正在妖化。  
“啸夜——”杀生丸一挥手，十字文枪不偏不倚，扎进啸夜跟前的土里，“你留下。”  
啸夜愣了一下，妖化的过程中断，漆黑的双眼深邃而阴险，说：“为什么？”  
“别忘了铃跟你说的话。”杀生丸丢下这么一句话，飞身而去。空气中残留着微弱的血蝙蝠的气息，他知道，那就是他们故意留下的线索。  
“喂，杀生丸，你要去干什么？”犬夜叉对杀生丸的独来独往从不在乎，这一次，却忍不住要把他叫回来从长计议。谁都知道，吸血鬼抓走铃，是为了要挟他，而他却这样一个人去自投罗网？  
“犬夜叉，我们现在该怎么办？”这突如其来的变故着实让众人没了主意。  
啸夜取回长枪，斜眼瞥了一眼墨离，似乎真的看见了他狡黠的眼神。他正等着自己为人类抛弃队伍，正等着将自己取而代之。啸夜记得铃刚才说的话，那实际是转述自杀生丸：  
“留意与你貌合神离的手下。”“压众，不如服众。”   
啸夜想到这些话，又想着杀生丸的吩咐，便不打算再追，心想：“没想到墨离与自己的不合已如此明显，竟然被杀生丸大人看了出来。……毕竟，带领大家战斗了五年的人，是那受着一身伤痛的墨离，而不是半道出现的我。我空继承了象征领袖身份的武器，却没有担起领袖的责任。……”  
啸夜一时间想了很多事情，心情不禁乱了起来。他咬了咬牙，强迫自己冷静下来，这才又听见周围人焦急的谈话。  
“吸血鬼抓走铃，是为了引杀生丸前去。在他们达到目的之前，铃必然是安全的。我们不要乱了阵脚，先追着杀生丸去看看情况。”  
众人按照弥勒的提议，动身去找杀生丸。  
啸夜给了右边的鵺雀群一个手势。它们会意，纷纷飞离枝头，兵分数路，捡着隐蔽的路线，追着犬夜叉的脚步走了。啸夜又回头看墨离那边，它们也已经起飞，也是朝杀生丸刚才去的方向。  
“要等着看我出洋相吗，墨离叔父？……”


	60. “我带你走”

岩洞的山门在杀生丸进入之后“轰”地落下。阳光的突然消失，给他的眼睛造成了不小的冲击。但他依然镇定地迈开了步子，周遭的湿气裹挟了从岩洞深处弥散而来的血腥气，浸润了他的发根。杀生丸仔细地留意着周围的变化——地势的起伏、妖气的动荡，还有那最重要的铃的气味。  
前方的石壁隐隐反射着亮光，似乎有人在那里等待已久。杀生丸轻轻皱了下眉——吸血鬼就在前面，铃却不在那里。  
一个急转，火光印上了杀生丸的面庞。  
这洞窟大约一丈见方，右侧点了一支火把，四壁粼粼渗着水，杀生丸所站的地方，便是唯一的出口。两个面色苍白的异族男子并排坐在两张石椅上，看见杀生丸出现，并不惊讶，只相视一笑。  
“杀生丸殿下，别来无恙。我们在，西国的这处据点，建立已久，现在，才与您，会面，还请见谅。”褐发男子右手一挥斗篷，身子前倾，饶有兴致地打量着杀生丸，“没想到，您竟然，用了不到，半天，就过了居雾大人，设下的幻术迷阵。真是佩服！前两次与您交手，我能活下来，竟是侥幸。”  
路易僵硬的声音在杀生丸的心头添了另一重不悦，他杀气腾腾地说：“不要废话！铃在哪里？”  
“以您的嗅觉，难道还闻不出铃小姐与醉心大人在一处？”戴维站起身来，向杀生丸走了一步，手未扶剑，脸上堆着恭敬的笑容，语气里却带着挑衅，“您也知道，铃小姐戴着十字架，我们不可能把她放在身边。”  
杀生丸没有说话，盯了一眼戴维被十字架灼伤的右手，那是他把铃掳来的第一个代价。  
“杀生丸殿下，”路易也离开了石椅，走到戴维身侧，“我们将铃小姐，请来，只是为了让您前来，商量事情。”  
这两个人虽然畏惧杀生丸的力量，却吃定了他不会轻易动手，竟敢于在他面前不加设防地随意走动、随意说话。  
爆碎牙的妖气在刀鞘内剧烈地搏动着，杀生丸却不动声色地握了一下刀柄，硬生生地将那冲动压制下去——现在还不是战斗的时候。吸血鬼不惜在水下潜藏血蝙蝠，不惜自己出手冲撞十字架，还故意留了痕迹引他前来，一定有着重大的阴谋。而且，他们的目的绝不是取他杀生丸的性命这么简单，否则，外面幻术迷阵不可能那般不堪一击，这本可以杀机四伏的岩洞也不可能如此安宁静寂。  
“你们有何企图？”杀生丸心中有了猜想。  
“早已耳闻您惜字如金，那我们也不费唇舌了。我们收集三神器遇到障碍，需要您相助。”  
杀生丸猜到他们的要求必定与神器有关，并不惊讶。但是，若他们要求用神器来换铃……  
“您不必为难。”戴维似乎猜到杀生丸在想什么，“我们知道您没有神器，也无意用铃小姐来逼您去取神器，只是想请您与我们订个契约。”  
杀生丸的金眸中隐隐燃起一丝愤怒。  
路易手举一只金杯，用力向前一送，那杯子旋转着，飞向杀生丸。杀生丸抬手接住那杯子，手上使了几分力，但终究没有将它捏碎。  
“要带她走，十分容易，只需，您留下，一杯血，再，饮下一杯血。”  
杀生丸注视着眼前两个面露狡笑的吸血鬼，心里明白了他们的用意，冷笑一声，说：“你们是要我成为血仆。”  
“您果然见多识广，连‘初拥’也知道。”戴维脸上的笑意更浓，杀生丸看破了他们的阴谋，但这不仅不影响他们胸有成竹，反而让他们的得意愈发狰狞。那嘴角的弧线，似乎在说：“杀生丸，一边是作为具有高贵血统的犬妖的尊严，一边是深爱之人的生命，你会选择哪个？……无论你是选择保全自己的身份与尊严而放弃爱人，还是为渺如尘埃的人类出卖灵魂，你都注定万劫不复。”  
杀生丸长久地沉默了。  
戴维和路易看不透他的想法，只以为他在做着最后的挣扎，便火上浇油地说：“您可以试图将我二人，连同八咫镜一起，劈个粉碎，但是与铃小姐近在咫尺的醉心大人，下手可比您只快不慢。”戴维的这句话故意强调了“八咫镜”三字，胁迫之意更甚。  
不知是否是那句威胁击碎了杀生丸心中最后的犹豫，他伸出左手，掐破手指，滴血入杯。  
吸血鬼猩红的眼睛立即被兴奋撑满。他们迫不及待地夺过杀生丸手中的金杯，一人嘬了一口鲜血，只觉一股刚劲之气在身体里流窜，那是比当初居雾的血更加难以驾驭的血气。他们的脸涨得通红，眼睛突出，似乎就快达到忍耐的极限。  
杀生丸已经没有立即取他们性命的打算，此刻面对那二人暴露出来的要害，也只冷眼旁观。  
戴维和路易等身体里的血液重新平静，便另取了一只杯子，滴入自己的血，交予杀生丸。  
杀生丸不着一词，将那杯中的鲜血一饮而尽。  
“杀生丸殿下，您真是爽快。我们也不食言，这就放人。”戴维与路易交换了一个眼神，两人均退到岩洞一角。  
路易伸手在石壁上一划，一道血痕横亘而现，“隆隆”声起，一面石墙从洞顶落下，将杀生丸隔离在外，二人狡猾的笑容被逐渐遮掩。  
杀生丸知道两人要逃，迅速拔刀，却在起刀的一瞬间闻到了铃的气味，来自左侧。他定睛一看，左边的石墙正缓缓移动，铃就在那里。  
戴维和路易看着杀生丸在动手的一瞬变了方向，救那人类女人去了，心中在笑：“杀生丸哟，果然那女人是你的死穴。你以为中了血咒还能杀得死我们吗？看你如何负隅顽抗。”  
铃伏在地上，双手撑着地，垂着面，似乎有些虚弱。对她来说，这岩洞之中的妖气与湿气，实在太严重。杀生丸不等石门全开，便扶住她的手臂，将她带入自己怀中。  
“杀生丸大人，”铃轻轻唤了一声，“您，没事吧？”  
“嗯，我带你走。”杀生丸一挥刀，面前的山石轰隆碎裂。他抱了铃，纵身向那尽头的光点飞去。

太阳还没有落山，铃的身体在阳光下渐渐暖和起来，也慢慢有了力气。她正想问为何吸血鬼会如此爽快地放了她，却感觉杀生丸手上一抖，随后便是一阵天旋地转。杀生丸紧抱着她，两人一道，急速地从高空坠落，跌进了树林。  
铃忍着身上的痛，爬起来，焦急地回到杀生丸身边。她猜想，杀生丸大人一定受了很重的伤。  
“杀生丸大人！”她担心地唤他。  
没有回答。杀生丸紧闭着双眼，面色惨白，眉眼间再不见那从容之色。  
铃的心里慌张起来，想起在洞中醉心隔墙所说的话，“杀生丸会因为你变成血仆”。她的心里空白一片，不知所措。  
一阵疾风骤起，曼陀罗花瓣凭空飞散，诡异的香气蓦然升腾。铃一惊，急忙转身防御。醉心就站在距他们十步远的地方，面无表情。那妖娆之态与铃上次所见并无两样，只是多了一种什么感觉，让人捉摸不透。铃抽出藏在袖中的千月，挡在杀生丸面前。  
醉心并没有进攻，甚至没有上前，只冷清地说：“晚了。我已经对杀生丸下了幻术，从此以后，他将只听命于戴维和路易。”  
铃的心里一空：怎么会？  
醉心看出了铃惊诧之余的怀疑，故意笑了一笑，说：“你以为杀生丸这个样子，还有抵抗之力吗？对他施幻术，不过易如反掌。”  
铃的心里一阵气愤，但是又突然转念想到一个问题，便脱口问道：“为什么要告诉我？”醉心既然已经神不知鬼不觉地对杀生丸施下了幻术，又为什么要专门现身再说一遍？  
那娇俏的声音又带出一声冷笑：“因为杀生丸在乎你。”  
这个回答出乎铃的意料，却又那么自然而然。不是吗？因为杀生丸在乎你，所以你理所应当要为导致他身中幻术这件事而背负折磨。  
看着铃痛心、愤怒又无奈的神情，醉心心满意足，优雅地转身，就要离去。  
“等一等！”铃大声喊道。  
醉心略微侧了下头。  
“杀生丸大人怎么了？”铃的语气很沉重，听得出来，她十分不情愿向她问这个问题。  
“你凭什么确定我会告诉你？”醉心的嘴角扬起一丝讥诮，“不过说了也无妨。血咒发作。”  
“什么？！”这个答案让铃难以置信，“怎么才能解？”  
醉心的眼中流过一丝落寞，而铃却无法看清，她的语气也多了一丝严肃：“血咒无法可解，只有每月饮吸血鬼的血来缓解。”原本还有一句，“第一次发作尚可忍耐，往后只会愈发痛苦”，但她终究没有道出。  
铃的心中划过一道霹雳。  
醉心却继续往她的心上插刀：“你若想救他，只能带他回吸血鬼那里。”  
“不可能！”铃斩钉截铁地否决了。让杀生丸大人向吸血鬼低头，无论如何也做不到。  
醉心冷哼了一声，道：“那可由不得你。”  
铃还想追问些什么，醉心却化作一簇花团，临空飞走。  
她转身凝视杀生丸。他脸上的血色又褪了一分，连嘴唇也变得苍白。铃的心中焦灼万分，难道真的要去求吸血鬼吗？不，绝对不行。她心里一横，咬了咬牙，拿刀刃在自己手腕上一剌，鲜血泉涌而出。  
“杀生丸大人，请让铃用自己的血试一试。”说着，她将滴着血的手送到杀生丸的唇边，鲜血淌到他的嘴角。  
在血咒的影响之下，杀生丸无力抵御鲜血的诱惑，他张嘴咬住了铃的手腕。  
她凝神注视着他，希望看见哪怕是一丝一毫的好转。她不停息地说着话，希望他能听见：  
“杀生丸大人，铃需要你。”  
“您不能被吸血鬼控制。”  
“请一定要好起来！”  
……  
杀生丸没有意识到铃的呼唤，甚至没有意识到铃在作危险的自我牺牲。此刻，他的心中，鲜血才最重要。  
铃的声音越来越轻，断断续续不成句子，最后终于归于沉寂。身体的重量，她再也无力支撑。  
杀生丸是否醒来，她已无从得知。


	61. “是他自己来的”

阴湿的空气夹杂着刺激的血腥味涌进头颅，铃皱紧了眉头，艰难地睁开眼睛，压抑的昏暗的火光让她更加喘不过气来。  
同样的湿冷、同样的阴森、同样的暗无天日，她竟回到了吸血鬼的岩洞。  
有如时空错乱一般，她记不得发生了什么，记不得时间过去了多久，只是猛然想到了他——  
“杀生丸大人——”  
这是吸血鬼的洞穴，不知他们会对杀生丸大人做些什么。她急切地要找到他。  
“杀生丸大人——”她站起身来，往阴影里跑了几步，又喊了一声，那声音里颤抖着一丝因恐惧和担忧而生的泪意。  
“杀……”话语未落，她突然停了脚步，借着身后墙壁上随时可能熄灭的火光，她看见前面角落处的银白色背影。  
是他吗？  
她不确定。如果是，为何他只是那样背对着她静若磐石而坐，却不应自己的呼唤？如果不是，那他是谁？在此有何目的？  
“杀生丸大人？”铃镇定下来，试探性地又喊了一声。  
仍旧没有回应。一时间，铃甚至怀疑自己出现了幻觉——或许那阴影里根本就没有人。  
铃没有来得及上前确认。右侧的石门在她思索的间隙开启。  
门外甚至比门内更加阴暗。一个人踩着洞口倾洒而出的亮光从阴影里走出，微弱的火光倔强地闪烁着，照在她俊俏的脸上，勾勒出了不可尽数的妩媚，更添了一重难以言喻的鬼魅。  
铃的右手早已悄然伸进衣袖，握紧了短刀，但是即便有所防备，还是被醉心的出现吓了一跳。她在心里想：“怎么仍是她来？难道她还有什么预谋？”  
醉心并不将铃放在眼里，只轻轻地从她身上扫视而过，便望向了另一边的杀生丸。  
“你最好不要随便乱走。”醉心注视着杀生丸，但这句话无疑是说给铃听的，“你若走得太近，会杀死杀生丸。”  
铃本已做好了应对醉心的冷嘲热讽，甚至肉体攻击，没想到她却给出了这样一个善意的警告，这倒让铃觉得心里空了什么一般，原本蓄积的敌意退了大半。  
“为什么？”铃问。  
醉心没有立即回答，似乎在想，这个问题到底值不值得自己屈尊纡贵。  
“他是血仆，而你戴着十字架。”她最终还是给了一个解释，虽然为了掩饰内心的悲伤而语气僵硬。  
铃的身体和心都被这句话一瞬间冻结住。她的眼睛里充满了惶恐，心里绞痛：“真的没能挽救吗？怎么会这样？都是因为我……”她一面不可自已地责怪自己，一面又强迫自己冷静下来，思索对策。她的心里很乱很害怕，却依旧努力在想：“吸血鬼让戴着十字架的我与杀生丸大人待在一处，是要让我伤害杀生丸大人吗？……醉心来这里是要做什么？……”  
醉心往杀生丸那里走了一步。  
铃立即警觉地喊道：“你站住！”  
醉心心中一颤，自小到大，没有人敢这么不敬地用命令的语气跟她说话。她的眼角眯着一点愤怒，转身轻蔑地看着那个手无缚鸡之力的人类女人。  
“你说什么？”醉心努力地在克制着自己的情绪，“你竟然敢命令我？”  
铃挺直了身体，质问道：“是你把杀生丸大人带回这里的？”  
墙上的火苗突然跳了一下，醉心的唇角翘起一弯讥诮，说道：“是他自己来的。”  
铃觉得那个笑容包含了一些很复杂的情绪，却无暇细想，只念想着那五个字——“他自己来的”。  
“难道不是因为你的幻术，杀生丸大人才会回来吗？”铃提高了声音，反问她。  
“是！但我没让他带着你！”醉心的音量远超过了铃，那突然爆发的声浪，推动着强盛的嫉妒与愠怒。  
但那妒意与怒意却只露了这么一下头，再没有后续。醉心沉默了，眼睑略垂，不知是在反省自己的失控，还是在酝酿新的报复。墙上那个曼妙的身影，在跃动的火光里起起伏伏。  
铃听出了一点蹊跷，心中十分疑惑。不只是铃，不只是醉心，就连吸血鬼，也猜不透这其中的缘由。  
——挺过了第一次血咒的杀生丸，按照醉心的暗示，回到了戴维和路易面前，却不顾十字架灵力的威胁，抱着那个人类女人。不仅如此，他还将铃视作自己身体的一部分一般严密保护，不允许任何人触碰。  
戴维和路易见杀生丸如此情状，只得意又多了一个控制他的办法，并不多说什么。但是醉心却极不痛快。  
铃看得出来，醉心在竭力压抑着自己内心杀戮的冲动，她只希望，她不要迁怒于杀生丸。为了不再次触怒她，铃不再说话，只握紧了刀，备不时之需。  
醉心的气息渐渐平缓下来，她的目光重新落在铃的脸上，向她的方向幽然走来。“我来，只是给你这个东西。”醉心冷冷地说着，右手半伸，拿着一块玉环——那正是铃一直佩戴着的玉。  
铃已经很多天没有见过那块玉了，猜想是在之前坠崖的时候掉了，却不曾料到会被她找来。杀生丸大人说过，这块玉可以祛病养身。  
“你要是因为这洞里的阴气死了，游戏就没意思了。”醉心说着，故意笑了一笑。  
她与铃的距离，已经很近了。近到铃能一览她紫色的眸子，近到她能窥探铃的惊诧。  
醉心继续往前走，似乎是想更接近铃。铃下意识地往后退，同时抽出了千月，护在自己身前。醉心嘲讽般地笑了一声，举起了那块玉，像是擎着一枚杀器，似乎要取她性命。  
一道绿光划破洞中的昏暗，在醉心的眼前一闪而过，鞭打在她的脚下，断了她的去路。  
“杀生丸大人！”铃兴奋地叫起来。  
那正是杀生丸的光鞭。他不知何时站了起来，正对着她们。虽然看不清他的面容，但从刚才那出其不意地一击可知，他很生气，他在警告：只要醉心再往前一步，光鞭——或者是爆碎牙——就会落在她的身上。  
铃的心里涌上欣慰与温暖：“杀生丸大人还记得我！”  
醉心的怒意再一次升腾，这一次，是恼羞成怒。她狠狠瞪着杀生丸，紧咬着嘴唇，那块玉眼看要被她捏碎。  
铃生怕她向杀生丸动手，举了刀，便往杀生丸那里走。  
而醉心没有进攻，却只忿忿地哼了一声，一甩手扔了玉佩，转身离去，再未回头。醉心身后，石门重新合上。  
铃愣了一愣，待回过神来，便匆忙捡了玉佩，再重新坚定地望着杀生丸，捂紧了掖在衣襟里的十字架，蹑手蹑脚地往那里走，想要仔细看看他。她的脚步很轻、很慢，她的声音也很柔、很缓：“杀生丸大人，我是铃。……您认得我，对吗？”  
然而，杀生丸并无反应。光鞭仍然在他的右手指尖闪亮。他额前的银发投下浓重的阴影，遮掩了他的眼睛，铃看不出他的情绪。  
“杀生丸大人，请回答我，好吗？”铃继续小步往前走，心里有不好的感觉。  
清亮而锐利的一声响传进了铃的耳朵，那是金属摩擦的声音——杀生丸握刀的左手轻轻弹开了爆碎牙的刀镡。  
铃大吃了一惊：“杀生丸大人已经准备拔刀了。如果我再继续往前，他会杀了我吗？”  
铃将衣襟攥得更紧，心想：“是这十字架威胁到了杀生丸大人吗？”她这么琢磨着，一时竟想丢开十字架，去到他的身边。但她立即打消了这个念头，弃了十字架就意味着会给自己招来潜在的伤害，杀生丸大人一定不会允许。  
铃站在原地，一动不动地注视着杀生丸；杀生丸也沉默不动，却不知是不是也在看她。  
她看不出杀生丸是不是真的要杀她。她有赌一次的机会，但是她选择放弃。如果赌赢了，杀生丸不伤她，但是她戴的十字架会伤到杀生丸；如果赌输了，她死而无怨，但是杀生丸的心里将再无阳光。  
铃紧捂着十字架，一步一步，退回原来所在的那个角落。她坐下来，抱着双膝，静静地看着杀生丸收了刀，撤了光鞭，重新盘腿坐下，陷入沉寂。  
无数个问题在她的心中纠结。  
杀生丸大人为何会带我一道回来？  
他既然中了“只听命于吸血鬼”的幻术，为何还会保护我？  
既然要保护我，为何又不认得我？  
……  
醉心的身上发生了一些变化，到底意味着什么？  
犬夜叉大人能找到这里吗？  
吸血鬼会让杀生丸大人去做什么？  
……  
我要怎么做才能帮助杀生丸大人？  
幻术怎么才能解？  
血咒怎么才能解？  
……  
……  
彷徨和无助，如藤蔓一般，爬满了她的心房。杀生丸是她的天，而此刻，那片天却倾斜向了未知的世界，她脚下的土地也因此变得动荡。她必须站稳脚跟，坚强地挺立，才能撑住她的天。


	62. “杀那个女人……只是开始”

这岩洞就像一座城堡，在名为幻阵的护城河内安然沉眠。城外的人想尽了办法要进去，却悉数溺亡在那幻术的迷阵之中。城内的人望穿了双眼要逃出生天，却被那岩洞禁锢了浑身解数。  
被关在这不见天日的岩洞里，铃几乎无从得知已经过了多长时间。除去睡觉，她便一直看着杀生丸，担心他的血咒发作，担心吸血鬼随时来找他麻烦。她的心里有很多疑问，却无法对他讲，无法向他求证。她就那样看着他闭目静坐，看着他紧握着爆碎牙准备随时击杀靠近的人。他那么安详，仿佛这周遭的一切都与他毫不相干。  
“可是，铃怎么办？敌人怎么办？三神器怎么办？”  
犬夜叉等人，循着杀生丸的气味，追到岩洞附近，却再也找不到他的踪迹。周围的景象渐渐变得诡异，队伍中的气氛也渐渐变得微妙。幻影很快占据了每个人的脑海，将原本同心协力的队伍剥离得如同一盘散沙。那么多人和妖，只有跟在最末尾的墨离和他的手下及时停了脚步，远离了幻阵。  
原本妖力较强的冬岚、啸夜和犬夜叉经过七天的奋战，已快要突破第三重幻术，谁知此时天上刮来一阵无名的阴风，幻阵便像是有了妖力注入一般，更加变幻莫测，防不胜防，那三人由此再次被牢牢拖住。

平静了数日的岩洞里冲撞着紧张的气氛。戴维和路易正急匆匆地穿过隧道，洞中沉寂百年的积水被无情地惊扰，那紧张的脚步声惊醒一片片深眠的蝙蝠。  
“居雾这个时候来，到底要做什么？”路易没好气地边跑边问。  
“估计是听说杀生丸在此，前来寻仇。”戴维已经感觉到了前方两股焦灼的强大妖气，不由地加快了步伐。  
“要是他敢坏我们的好事，一定让他生不如死！”  
两人说话的声音在岩洞内衰减开去，二人的脚步愈发杂乱而焦躁。  
杀生丸与居雾，说不定正生死激战。

那道封闭着杀生丸的石门已被震碎，大大小小的石块散了一地。洞口倾洒着冰冷的绿光。  
居雾背靠着石壁，右手五指紧扣在胸前，像是受了重击。他咬紧了牙，额上渗出豆大的汗珠，虽然身上痛楚难耐，但那双栗色的眼睛仍然死死盯着对面红了双眼的杀生丸，充满了愤怒和仇恨。  
绿色的妖光萦绕着爆碎牙的刀刃，将危险的杀气泼洒到整个岩洞。杀生丸漠视着居雾，盛气凌人，猩红的双眼早已锁定了他，随时可以挥刀将他砍得粉身碎骨。  
杀生丸的身后，铃面朝下卧在地上，一动不动，像是昏迷。  
“杀生丸，杀那个女人……只是开始。”居雾身上吃痛，说话也有些力不从心，“我要你付出的代价绝不是这么简单。”  
杀生丸任由他说着，不回答，也不举刀。  
适才居雾的那一掌劲道十足，若不是杀生丸及时接下了他九成的力道，铃必当非死即重伤，绝不会只是晕倒这么简单。  
居雾谨慎地留意着杀生丸的举动。他实在太反常了：自己伤了那个女人，他却没有下杀手；纵使他现在已拔了刀，却仍是站在原地，一点也没有要进攻的意思。是因为没有接到吸血鬼的命令？他果真堕落了吗？自己刚才说的那番话，他可听进了丝毫？  
铃微微动了下手臂。杀生丸的注意力被那一点点动静牵引。  
吸血鬼已经走近了。此时不出手，更待何时？居雾抓紧时机，出其不意，左手一挥，一簇黄光便如剑气一般从他手指间射出，急速袭向毫无准备的杀生丸。  
杀生丸举刀防御，眼前却红光一闪，随即红黄两色妖气相撞，顷刻间化作星火散灭。  
“居雾！……大人，你要做什么？”路易替杀生丸挡下了居雾的一击，又一步跃到他们两人中间，将他们隔开。他心中怒气滔天，却竭力克制自己的不满，尽量不激化双边——或者是三边——的矛盾。他手握长剑，故意放低了剑尖。  
戴维紧随其后，也站到两人之间，见他们尚未你死我活，心中落下一块大石。  
居雾冷眼看着路易和戴维，说：“忘了我和你们的约定了吗？杀生丸的命，是我的。”  
戴维看着居雾，眼神中有一丝不耐烦，只勉强着扬了一下嘴角，回答道：“居雾大人，我们说过的话，当然记得。杀生丸和犬夜叉，最后都会交给您处置。但是现在，杀生丸是我们重要的棋子，您还不能杀他。”  
路易听到这话，眉心微皱，一丝微妙一闪而过。  
居雾轻蔑地笑了一声：“哈哈……杀生丸不过只喝过你们一次血，你们就自以为能控制他？你们太小看他了。”  
“居雾大人，血咒有什么样的控制力，您再清楚不过。况且，我们还有醉心大人相助，如若不是那道‘只听命于戴维和路易’的幻术防止了他随意行动，您伤了他的女人，现在如何能够全身而退？”  
居雾没有说话。他看得出来，吸血鬼仍然信任着醉心施下的幻术。正是因为有这幻术，他才会来找杀生丸。但要说血咒有多么厉害，他却十分不屑，只在心里狂笑：“吸血鬼啊，你们的邪术在我身上施了近两年，尚无法左右我的行动，却妄图凭着一剂血咒，让妖力在我之上的杀生丸言听计从吗？”  
“居雾大人，让不可一世，的杀生丸以血仆的，身份俯首听命，不是，比直截了当地杀了他，更能羞辱，和折磨他吗？”  
居雾沉默了一会儿，像是掂量着路易这句话的分量，随后投了一道狠毒的视线给杀生丸，咬牙切齿地说：“杀生丸你记着，妄图伤害醉心的人，我是绝对不会放过的！”居雾扔下这么一句狠话，扶着胸口，转身消失在黑暗里。  
路易和戴维一直等到居雾的脚步声消逝，才松了口气，这才敢放心地回过身。  
铃仍然静卧在岩洞深处，尚未苏醒。戴维和路易不约而同地拉了一下斗篷，裹紧了身体，心惊胆战，尽管十字架此时正被铃压在身下，根本伤不到他们分毫。  
杀生丸仍然保持着刚才的姿势，神情木然，对眼前的两个人视而不见，既不当他们是同伴，也不当他们是敌人。  
路易从斗篷里小心翼翼地伸出一只手，将一个小瓶递到杀生丸面前，命令道：“喝了这瓶血，过来找我们。”  
杀生丸眨了一下眼睛，似乎回了神，目光转移到路易脸上，脑子在处理这句话包含的信息。他没有回答，只抬了左手，接过那个瓶子。

戴维和路易回到自己的岩洞内，闭了石门。  
“戴维，你刚才为什么要在杀生丸面前说‘他是我们的棋子’这种话？”路易斟了两杯血酿，将其中一杯推到戴维面前，接着说，“我总觉得，杀生丸还不可靠。在他面前说那样的话，太冒险了。”  
“不，路易，杀生丸已经完全为我们所控。居雾刚才对那个人类女人下了杀手，若是换作平时，他断不可能活着离开，甚至等不到我们赶去。但是，杀生丸却没有杀他，这只能是因为他没有得到我们的授意，所以不能动手。”戴维将杯子举到唇边，抿了一口鲜血，“这说明，幻术已经侵占了他的头脑，他现在是真正地为你我二人之命是从。更何况，他刚饮下了第二剂血，对血咒的抵抗力更弱。”  
路易的心中仍有疑虑：“你说的不错，但是，我不放心醉心的幻术。那个女人，太多变。”  
戴维举着杯子，在路易的杯沿轻碰一下，笑着说：“路易，话说回来，你把血交给杀生丸就走了，不也是相信他会乖乖喝掉吗？你我想的事情，原本是一样的。”  
路易拾了杯，神色仍不轻松，说道：“我的确相信他在短期内不会作乱。但是醉心不会那么听话，她的幻术一定有问题；杀生丸的服从很可能只是暂时的。长此以往，我担心养虎为患。”  
戴维收敛了笑意，思索了一会儿，说道：“这样，我们想办法把铃扣下，这样即使杀生丸那里生变，我们也有王牌在手。一会儿杀生丸过来，就让他去取东西，待他回来，就解决掉他。你看怎样？”  
“好，这样才万无一失。”路易一仰头，将血酿一饮而尽。


	63. “刚才的那个人才是”

出了岩洞，绕过幻阵，直上云霄，杀生丸领了吸血鬼的命令，去往那除他之外再无人可踏足的地方。  
云雾深处的大殿之上，凌月仙姬斜倚着宝座，似笑非笑，静候着那熟悉的妖气到来。  
杀生丸从空中直接飞入正殿，站稳便说：“把冥道石给我。”  
凌月仙姬眉毛一扬，显然没有料到会是这样的开场。她没有接这句话，只如往常一般，戏谑道：“杀生丸，汝到哪里惹了一身血腥？不嫌难闻吗？”  
杀生丸的脸上没有任何不耐烦和嫌恶的痕迹，甚至仿佛根本就不曾有过感情。他冷冷地说：“冥道石。”  
凌月仙姬微微坐直了身子，寒星一般的眼睛扫过杀生丸那捉摸不透的金眸。她故作为难的样子，说道：“汝的父亲只让为母一个人用，没说可以给汝。”  
杀生丸的嘴角现出一丝冷笑，又说了一遍：“冥道石。”  
凌月仙姬回了她一个如冰刀一般的笑，嘲讽一般地问：“怎么，又没能保护好铃么？”  
杀生丸的表情回复了原先的冷峻——不，是换上了更重的威胁——说：“不要逼我动手。”  
凌月仙姬面不改色，仍旧是一副无所谓亦无所畏的样子。她淡淡地说：“算了，给汝便是。不过，汝实在是太没礼貌了，为母十分伤心。”她故作悲伤地叹了声气，从颈上取下冥道石，交给杀生丸。  
杀生丸接过冥道石，望了凌月仙姬一眼——似乎意味深长——转身化作光团飞走。  
凌月仙姬看着杀生丸飞远，心中在想：“杀生丸，何事令汝对为母如此不敬？何事令汝对冥道石这般执着？何事令汝在为母面前表露出那种杀气？……吾倒想跟过去瞧一瞧。”凌月仙姬想着，凌冽地笑了一笑，自言自语道：“杀生丸，汝真真是个不可爱的儿子，请为母去帮忙打架也这么别扭。”  
第二团光从大殿飞出。

吸血鬼的岩洞内。  
铃早已醒来，后颈处的疼痛已经缓和了许多。她靠墙坐着，警惕而好奇地看着不远处背对着她的女妖。  
醉心是按照吸血鬼的要求前来看守她的。如果杀生丸敢耍什么花招，铃就会死；如果醉心不按要求做事，居雾就会死。她十分痛恨这种安排，不仅是因为她憎恨他们用父亲的性命作为要挟，更是因为她对体内那种杀戮的冲动的抑制已经快达到极限。铃的气味充满了这个洞穴，无时无刻不在挑战她的耐性。她闭了眼，集中精力要压制那种力量，可是铃的存在却是最大的挑战与阻碍。  
“醉心……大人。”沉默许久，铃终于忍不住说话了。  
醉心皱了下眉，这个丫头居然敢对自己说话，竟然还是用敬称。  
“您能告诉我一件事吗？”铃友好地试探着她的心情，“这块玉，您是在军营拾到的吗？”  
醉心没有回头。那个女人的声音扰得她好生心烦。  
“您还见到过其他东西吗？灌愁哥哥的东西？”铃的语言中带着点点期待。  
“闭嘴！”醉心突然转过脸来，恶狠狠地盯着她。她的眉头紧紧地锁着，两只明亮的眼睛，一紫一黑，映射着她内心的挣扎与纠结。  
“醉心大人！您怎么了？……”铃站起身来，要上前询问。  
“我让你闭嘴！”醉心强忍着胸中的痛苦，右手扶着头，往后退了两步，终于跪倒在地，身体中横冲直撞的那股气流直逼得她喘不过气来。  
铃跑到她身前跪下，不敢触碰，只着急地问道：“醉心大人，这是怎么回事？我能帮忙吗？”  
醉心在心里暗骂一声：愚蠢的女人！她又瞪了铃一眼，黑色的右眼放射着杀气，紫色的左眼透露着警告。  
那双眼睛传达出来的两种不一样的意思，铃看出来了，却没想着回避。那黑暗的恶意虽然让她战栗得想要逃命，但是那隐晦的善意却让她勇敢地再向前一分。这纠缠的善恶之间，有着怎样的痛苦？有着怎样的对救赎的渴望？  
醉心的身体颤抖起来，左眼的紫色渐渐变深。铃的靠近，刺激着她心中的嫉妒、憎恨，等等情绪，她已无法克制。她最后瞪了一眼铃，希望她能知趣地走远一点——既为救她，也为自救。而就是那一眼，她却看见了它——铃的衣领上那朵明艳却低调的六角梅。  
往昔的伤痛仿佛洪水一般在她的脑海中泛滥起来：他对她的呵护备至，他对她的眷念至深，他为了她威胁她的生命，他为了她放弃作为大妖怪的高傲。  
心中的怨气越来越强，她无力回天。  
铃只觉脖子上一阵生疼，醉心单手掐紧了她的脖子，双眼已经彻底被黑色浸染，充满了仇恨。那双眼睛，与当初向她施下幻术的人的眼睛，是那么相像。铃的心陷入了深深的恐惧。  
只是，那只手却颤抖了。醉心没有能够加重力气取她的性命，那刚刚被压抑的人格，此刻仍然顽强地抗争着。  
铃有了喘息的机会，严厉地质问道：“你是谁？为什么要占用醉心大人的身体？”  
虽然不得不分心与那反抗的力量抗衡，那女妖却仍旧能够轻蔑地看着铃，冷笑着说道：“你竟然敢这样跟我说话？不怕我让你生不如死吗？不怕永远都见不到你的杀生丸大人吗？”  
出乎意料地，铃回敬了她一个冷笑，说：“你失败过一次了，还不死心吗？”  
这句话引发了她的愤怒，却又让她因为愤怒而松懈了与体内那股势力的斗争，原本扣着铃脖子的手，不由自主地彻底松了，接着又猛推了她一把，将她推离了自己。  
那女妖暗自运着气，重新夺回身体的控制权，站起身来，俯视着铃，那双瞳仁仍是黑色的，她的目光之中，尽是蔑视：“上次只是偶然。现在你没有杀生丸的妖力保护，如何能从我手里逃出去？”  
铃的手肘有些擦伤，正火辣辣地痛，她吃不准醉心下一刻会做什么，却不露出一丝惧色，说道：“偶然吗？杀生丸大人将苍龙破的妖力灌注在腰带上，又嘱咐我腰带不可离身。你却认为，这种保护只是偶然？”  
醉心的脸上现出了一丝扭曲，手心聚拢了妖气，却又被体内那反抗的力量强行散去。她握紧了拳头，咬着牙说：“你以为你对杀生丸来说很重要吗？别忘了，是因为你，杀生丸才成了血仆；是因为你，他才会有危险。你不是喜欢他吗？为何在明知自己是他的累赘的情况下，仍然苟活于世？你不是应该结束自己的生命，来成全他的霸道吗？说到底，你不过是一个自私的人类，根本没有留在他身边的资格。”  
铃并没有因为这样羞辱性的话而有丝毫动摇，她轻轻笑了一笑，说：“你又错了。正因为杀生丸大人为我做了这么多，我才一定要活下去。不仅是杀生丸大人，还有邪见爷爷，还有灌愁哥哥，他们为我受过伤，为我流过泪，甚至把生命都交给了我。我若是为了摆脱所谓的负罪感而自杀，那岂不是糟践了他们宝贵的付出？我唯有活着，才无愧于他们，唯有活着，才不是自私。”  
在力量被限制的情况下，醉心本想用那番话击溃铃的心里防线，让她自己崩溃，没想到却引来了这样的反驳。她一时不知如何应答。而正是那一瞬间的犹疑，让她身体内的那股力量重新占了上风。  
铃看着那双眼睛恢复了纯净的紫色，惊喜万分，说道：“醉心大人，是你！”  
醉心没有理她，只闭了眼，一鼓作气，将体内的那股邪气完全压制下去。  
铃等着醉心平复了呼吸，重新睁眼，才终于松了一口气，笑着说：“您没事了！”  
而醉心仍然没有回应她的好意，只冷淡地走开了。她依旧不敢确定“她”不会借了铃的某句话卷土重来。  
“醉心大人，刚才那个人的出现，是因为吸血鬼吗？”铃看出醉心故意与自己保持着距离，便不再跟过去。  
醉心没有说话，只在心里苦笑，“吸血鬼何德何能？”接着又转念一想：“你与杀生丸如此亲密，他却没有告诉你吗？……杀生丸，你是在变相地保护我吗？”  
铃取下十字架，递给她，说：“吸血鬼害怕十字架，您戴着它吧！”  
铃的这一举动，真的让醉心惊诧了：杀生丸不在，这岩洞之中，十字架便是她唯一可以用来保命的东西，她竟然想着要给我？  
“哼，你忘了我是杀生丸的敌人？”  
“不，您不是，刚才的那个人才是。您对杀生丸大人的帮助，我知道，杀生丸大人也一定知道。”  
醉心仔细地看着铃的眼睛。她知道……知道什么？……那双褐色的眸子是如此单纯，里面透着的信任让她招架不住。她急忙转开了视线，怕自己表露得太多。  
就在不久之前，铃迷迷糊糊将醒未醒之时，隐约看见杀生丸用毒华爪将一个瓶子溶掉了，毒素伴着鲜血，滴进地里，无迹可寻。她一直不确定杀生丸这一举动的含义，直到刚才亲眼看见醉心的变化，才明白了其中奥秘。  
——醉心根本没有对杀生丸大人施下最严密的幻术，她那日现身就是为了提醒我，杀生丸大人在乎我，所以我可以帮他解除幻术。而那幻术，确实已经解开。杀生丸大人后来的举动，都是将计就计。  
“以您的能力，一定有办法屏蔽十字架的灵力，不让它被发现。如果能杀死吸血鬼，您和您的父亲都能得救。”  
醉心看铃的眼神莫名地添了一丝柔软与惆怅，她心中在想：这个女人，终究是不明白我和父亲各自所受的诅咒。浸透了无奈的“没有用”三个字冲到醉心的喉咙，出口时，却变成了执拗的一句，“不需要”。  
铃走上前一步，还想再说什么，醉心却已觉察到洞外骤然而至的妖气——杀生丸已经回来。  
她一把抓了铃的手腕，回复了冷艳的神色，强硬地命令道“跟我走！”，紧接着便开了门，急速奔出，也不顾阻止铃趁机把十字架绕在了她的手上。


	64. “我们要的东西，您拿到了吗？”

天色已晚。  
戴维和路易匆忙从洞穴的一处暗门出来，悄无声息地去到幻阵边缘，捡了一个下风处，隐蔽起来。醉心带了铃，也跟了出来，用幻术隐藏了气味，挑了一处高崖，不远不近地站着。  
地面沟壑纵横，双方似乎已发生过争斗。杀生丸手握着光鞭，与对面数十人对峙，他原本白净的战袍似乎沾上了粉尘，显得十分暗沉。对面的啸夜和墨离都受了重伤，相互搀扶，警惕地看着杀生丸。依形势看，杀生丸与鵺雀交过手无疑。  
再看其他人。犬夜叉手执妖化的铁碎牙站在同伴前面，面带疑虑却又不失防备；钢牙和弥勒站在犬夜叉左边，护着身旁的戈薇和珊瑚；鵺雀群散开在空中，将啸夜和墨离护在中心；邪见一个人站在一边，鼓着一双大眼睛，仍然无法相信眼前的事实；冬岚离得稍远，似乎在观察着形势。  
戴维和路易仔细打量着这些人，心中觉得蹊跷：“犬夜叉他们被困在这迷阵不是一天两天了，怎么说清醒就清醒了？……难道是杀生丸帮忙破的幻术？但是他自己也身中幻术，不可能出手救人。……难道是居雾故意撤了幻术？他为何做得这么明显？……”  
那二人在心中揣摩着各种可能性，猛地注意到远处有个人影，泛着微微白光，散发着冷艳的妖气，正缓缓走来。待她靠近，他二人才得看清她的面目。她一袭蓝衣，仪容端庄，姣美的面容上似乎永远带着一丝神秘的笑意，那金眸银发分明昭示着她与杀生丸的关系不疏，而那周身的高贵之气更不在杀生丸之下。那个犬妖给人一种神秘莫测之感，明明笑着未着一语，却让人毛骨悚然。二人心中莫名地升起一阵凉意， “凌月仙姬”这个名号忽地在他们心中浮现。  
杀生丸对于她的到来似乎一点也不惊讶，显得十分镇定。却是犬夜叉等人，从未见过这个女人，生生被她的气场吸引了去，一时竟忘了警惕杀生丸还与他们为敌。  
“仙姬夫人！”邪见跑上去，匍匐在她脚边，俯首参拜，心想：“杀生丸大人不知受了什么蛊惑，出手就伤了鵺雀，还要与众人为敌。犬夜叉那几个人倒不打紧，就是鵺雀实在恐怖，一会儿打起来，杀生丸大人说不定会吃大亏，说不定连我都死于非命。还是先在仙姬夫人这里求个保命为要，或许还能求夫人救下铃。”  
凌月仙姬根本不理睬邪见，只望着前方，淡淡地问道：“杀生丸，为母的冥道石，汝取走作甚？”那缥缈的声音轻轻响起，音量不高，却穿透了所有人的心。  
杀生丸不答话。  
犬夜叉一帮人却在这轻描淡写的盛气之下悉数石化。尤其是犬夜叉，心中突然涌上无数思绪，无法理清。“原来这就是杀生丸的母亲？父亲的……妻子？跟记忆中妈妈的样子，好不一样。”犬夜叉从来不曾知道父亲的原配夫人是个什么样的人，他仅仅猜得到她应该很美、妖力也应该很强，但是到底是怎么个美法、怎么个强法，他却一无所知。如今凌月仙姬毫无预兆地出现，着实没有给他任何准备和回避的余地，一时竟让他有点窘迫。  
“果真是凌月仙姬！”戴维和路易虽然有所猜测，却仍旧结结实实地惊诧了一番，“那么这幻阵定当是她破的。”两人猜想至此，心中不免担忧。当初费尽周折想进到凌月仙姬的住处，窃取冥道石，却连她的宫殿在哪儿都找不到，由此便领教了她是个怎样厉害的人物，更不敢想她还有其他什么手段。如今不得不冒险利用杀生丸，就是不想与凌月仙姬有正面冲突。本想着她不会怀疑或为难自己的儿子，没想到她竟然亲自追着冥道石而来，还一举破了居雾设下的如此繁复的幻术。若与她纠缠，一定会吃大亏，应当速战速决才好，而且，必须有挡箭牌，才能全身而退。该如何做，才能万全？  
凌月仙姬的眉头突然轻轻皱了一下，她寒星般的目光越过杀生丸，落在他身后两丈处募然出现的两个妖怪身上，问道：“杀生丸，冥道石是给他们的吗？”  
犬夜叉等人这才回过神来，连忙重新握紧武器，将心神集中回了杀生丸那边，这才看见戴维和路易。杀生丸觉察到了吸血鬼的出现，但是并没有反应，仍然那样石雕一般地站着，没有人知道他在想着什么。  
路易提了嗓子，喊道：“杀生丸殿下，我们要的东西，您拿到了吗？”  
这一问，让犬夜叉等人愣了一愣：“难道杀母所说的什么冥道石，就是吸血鬼要的东西？难道杀生丸真是被吸血鬼控制了？  
犬夜叉正要发问，却只见白影一闪，杀生丸瞬移到了吸血鬼那边。夜色之下，众人只隐约见到杀生丸托了个东西在手里，却看不清具体形状，想来那便是冥道石了。  
凌月仙姬带着浅浅的笑意，漫不经心地说：“杀生丸，汝要将冥道石借给何人，吾不感兴趣。不过，汝可要记得把冥道石还给为母。汝父本就没有留下多少玩物与为母，这石头最是有趣，可别丢了。”  
凌月仙姬说完，优雅地转过身，走到一旁，然后顿了一顿，像是突然想起什么似的，补充着说：“吾的话说完了，你们继续吧。”然后便微笑着不再说话，那副写着期待的表情，明显是已准备好看一场大戏。  
她的这一举动，却着实让其他人措手不及。戴维和路易原本以为她是强敌，却不料她竟退到一旁观战；犬夜叉等人更是惊得又掉了一次神，杀生丸的母亲真是比杀生丸本人还难以捉摸；而邪见，眼看这个自己视为庇护伞的人连“小妖怪”也不叫一声，就置身事外了，心中更是惊诧不堪。  
杀生丸似乎是这么多人里最不以为意的一个，他听凌月仙姬说完话，便继续上一个动作，将冥道石递与戴维，显然是没有把母亲的话放在心上。  
犬夜叉一下子反应过来，大吼一声：“喂，杀生丸！你小子在做什么？怎么能为那种人做事？”  
然而，这一声吼似乎被杀生丸屏蔽了，没能起到任何效果。戴维轻蔑地冲犬夜叉笑了一下，伸手就要去接冥道石。  
犬夜叉虽然不知冥道石有何用，但是既然吸血鬼这么想要，就一定不能让他们得逞。他这样想着，大喊一声：“杀生丸，让开！”同时举刀挥出一记风之伤，金色的妖光迎面袭向戴维。  
戴维不躲闪，也不拔剑。  
犬夜叉以为对方又要利用血蝙蝠逃走，正在愤恨，只见风之伤的妖气源源涌至戴维胸前，他未闪避，却也未受伤，嘴角上甚至还带着嘲讽的笑。  
风之伤被他吸收了！  
不，是被他胸前的镜子吸收了！  
那面古旧的镜子，其貌不扬，却将跋扈的金色妖光服帖地悉数收下。  
“莫非这就是八咫镜？”犬夜叉这样想着，赶紧收了妖力，额上沁出冷汗。  
戴维和路易相视一笑：八咫镜果然厉害。  
犬夜叉在气势上落了下风，正想着如何反击，却见钢牙一跃冲到了自己前方。  
“臭狗，你连刀都拿不动了吗？看我的！”钢牙拔出佩刀，腾空跃起，高举右手，奋力劈下，蓝色的电光飞速向戴维迫近。  
戴维再笑一声，举着八咫镜，迎面接下这一记重击。蓝色的妖光如同被无形的力场汇聚，丝毫不落地被吸入镜中。  
众人的惊诧又升一级。  
“瘦狼，看来你也不顶用。”犬夜叉嘲讽了钢牙一句，心中已有些惊恐，难道那八咫镜的作用是吸收妖力？他本想着换个招数再次进攻，这下却不敢轻举妄动。  
钢牙咬紧了牙，十分不服气，举了刀，又要再试。  
“让我来！”清脆刚毅的话音未落，珊瑚已向吸血鬼掷出了飞来骨。她要赌一把，看八咫镜除了妖气，是不是连实体的进攻也能够吸收。  
戴维这次没有再笑，只迅速掩了八咫镜，一个空翻，凭着自己的敏捷，躲了过去。  
飞来骨回到珊瑚手中。  
众人心中升起一丝希望：“看起来八咫镜对飞来骨的攻击无效。那么鵺雀的羽末，应该也可以……”  
他们并没有来得及想明白。  
路易说了一句话：“杀生丸殿下，请，杀了犬夜叉。”  
戴维也狡黠地笑着，补充道：“之后，我们就将铃还给您。”  
杀生丸侧过目光，扫视了一眼不远处的断崖，醉心挟持着铃，站在那里。  
犬夜叉也是在这时才闻到醉心和铃的气味，他紧盯着那里，心中咒骂：“竟然用幻术隐藏了气味，可恶！竟然利用铃来控制杀生丸，该死！”  
杀生丸的眼睛锁定犬夜叉，不带一丝感情，仿佛只投射出了刚才收到的命令。他的左手手臂里有妖气在游走，血液仿佛要沸腾了一般，契约的力量在挣扎着，要突破，要杀戮。


	65. “趁现在！”

杀生丸身上的杀气不同一般，犬夜叉已经真切地感觉到了危险。他此刻仍然不明白杀生丸到底受了什么威胁，会对吸血鬼这样言听计从。虽说自己从未彻底了解过他，但是此时的杀生丸真正是空前地陌生。他的头上冒着冷汗，不由自主地加重了握刀的力气。  
杀生丸往前迈开了步子，右手掌心弥散着毒华。  
“喂，杀生丸，你这大狗！”钢牙抢着上前，正好挡在犬夜叉身前，朝杀生丸吼道，“你的脑子不好使吗？这么心甘情愿被人利用？”  
“瘦皮狼，你少管闲事！”犬夜叉赶紧上去，使了全身力气，将钢牙撞开，随后，又立即紧盯着杀生丸。钢牙对杀生丸说的那番话，把犬夜叉心中一瞬间泛起的感激吓得烟消云散。  
杀生丸却似乎没有将钢牙的挑衅听进耳中，眼中仍然只有犬夜叉的身影。  
弥勒等人此时也聚拢了来，纷纷上前阻拦。  
此时，却见杀生丸身形一散，了无踪影。众人睁大了眼睛，却失了聚焦，只觉身边凉意掠过，惊恐之中，他们听得金属落地之声，猛然回头，只见杀生丸左手扣着犬夜叉的脖子，将他整个提着离了地，右手的毒华闪着致命的绿光。犬夜叉毫无反击之力，铁碎牙掉落在旁，化作废铁一柄。  
“杀生丸！”“哥哥！”  
众人惊慌而紧张地叫杀生丸，抬了脚就要往他二人那里跑。连平时不待见犬夜叉的邪见，也跟着上去，要阻止主人一念之差。  
杀生丸斜眼睨了他们一眼。那眼神是那样难以捉摸，不知是威胁还是警告，抑或是其他。戈薇脚下一软，不敢再上前，生怕自己再走一步，杀生丸就直接要了犬夜叉的命。弥勒珊瑚和钢牙也无奈地停在了原地。  
戴维与路易相视一笑。这些人里没有人敢与杀生丸为敌，没有人是他的对手，这招借刀杀人完美无缺。虽然犬夜叉不过是个半妖，根本不构成什么威胁，但是，只要杀生丸亲手杀了他，就会众叛亲离，到时，便可以轻松地对付杀生丸了。  
戈薇屏住了呼吸，急得快要哭出来，心中祈祷杀生丸能念及兄弟之情，及时收手。  
杀生丸似乎的确有那么一丝犹豫，右手举起，却迟迟未落下。要知道，现在的状况，要取犬夜叉的性命不过是一瞬间的事情。而他，却着实是在犹豫——不，更像是在等待。  
“杀生丸殿下，您在，犹豫什么？”路易聚集了妖气与意念，向杀生丸发出新一轮的命令与督促。  
杀生丸手臂中游走的妖气更加兴奋，他手心的绿光变得更加明亮更加厚重，蓄满了力量，即将迸发。  
“不要！——”戈薇大声叫了出来，“扑通”一声跪倒在地，霎时间泪眼模糊，几乎崩溃。  
毫无征兆地，杀生丸松了手，随即化作白光，飞速退出了人群的包围。  
犬夜叉跌倒在地，急切地大口吸着空气，同时不忘循着那鲜血之气追索杀生丸的去向。没错，杀生丸受伤了，在流血。别人也许没来得及看清，但是他犬夜叉知道得很清楚，有人偷袭了杀生丸，这正是他松手的原因。  
杀生丸一语不发，微曲着手臂，任凭鲜血顺着他的左手汩汩流下。他所站的地方，与犬夜叉、吸血鬼，还有铃，都有一定距离。他低头看了一眼扎进手背的那枚暗器——不出所料，是她的东西。他嘴角一扬，伸手把它拔了出来，搁在指间一弹，将它还给了它的主人。  
浑浊的鲜血之气喷薄而来，凌月仙姬嫌恶般地皱着眉，略一偏头，右手一扬，在耳鬓旁将那回掷给她的暗器稳稳接下，又一甩手将上面的血污抖掉，笑着说：“杀生丸，何不留下送给汝的意中人呢？嫌弃为母的东西么？好让人伤心哪！”她说着，将那暗器——不，是头钗——插回了发髻。  
戈薇和弥勒扶起犬夜叉，望向凌月仙姬，感激之余，还有一点震惊，但是，他们没有时间吃惊和猜测——犬夜叉已经急着站了起来。  
他甩开戈薇和弥勒的搀扶，向杀生丸高声质问：“杀生丸，你的血是怎么回事？”犬夜叉的心中，此刻弥漫着深重的恐惧：杀生丸的血里混杂进了吸血鬼的血，那是血仆身上才会有的气味！如此近的距离，如此明显的事实，即使自己嗅觉退化，也绝对不可能搞错。可是，强大如杀生丸，怎么会轻易被吸血鬼制服？高傲如杀生丸，又怎么可能向吸血鬼屈服、接受血咒？  
犬夜叉焦虑而又无望地地等着杀生丸回答，那意料之中的沉默让他心急如焚。他转而盯住隔岸观火的吸血鬼，心中的滔滔怒气，全部化作最直接的谩骂：“你们两个混蛋！”  
犬夜叉重新举起了铁碎牙，刀身幻化做黑色冥刃。  
杀生丸也在此时拔刀，向着犬夜叉。蓝色妖光萦绕着爆碎牙，蓄势待发。  
戈薇上前拉紧了犬夜叉的衣角，俨然一副与他同生共死的架势；弥勒珊瑚立即回防，将分散到吸血鬼身上的注意力拉回杀生丸身上；钢牙也握紧了刀，随时可与杀生丸硬拼。  
杀生丸已经做出了出击的姿势。  
在这千钧一发之际，却冷不防地响起了铃的声音——  
“杀生丸大人——”这是求救的声音！  
众人本就绷紧的神经被那声音揪得更紧，连一直淡定异常的凌月仙姬也不禁挑了眼朝断崖望过去。  
他们只看到一道白光在断崖下闪过，崖上只有醉心一个人。  
白光化作人形——铃已被杀生丸稳稳接下。  
路易和戴维心中一惊：“醉心那个女人在搞什么？竟然放走了这么重要的人质？”他们往醉心那里仔细看去，隐约见得醉心的左手捂着右手手臂，似乎受了伤。他们再望向铃，确见她手里握着一把滴血的短刀。  
二人顾不得思考铃是如何伤了醉心跳崖逃走的，只为另外一件更加重要的事情忐忑不安：“若是铃落在别人手里还好说，偏偏是被杀生丸接了去，这下如何还能用她作为要挟？现在要控制杀生丸，只有靠那不知底细的幻术和根基不稳的血咒……”二人心中都捏着把汗，做好了随时撤退的准备，就怕杀生丸有变。  
铃神色紧张，像在对杀生丸说着什么，而杀生丸却似乎没怎么听，他伸长了搭在右肩的毛团，将铃的手脚裹了起来，仿佛是要防止她出手阻碍。  
杀生丸再次向犬夜叉举刀，刀刃上游走着苍龙。  
路易和戴维心中略微安心，看来大势已定。  
所有人都看出了杀生丸即将给出的一击会是怎样的石破天惊。爆碎牙的破坏力本就无可比拟，更何况再加上苍龙破？看来杀生丸铁了心要杀犬夜叉。此时，不只是戈薇弥勒珊瑚和钢牙，连适才一直置身事外的啸夜和冬岚也迎上前来，要一同抗击。  
然而杀生丸却似乎不愿与这么多人纠缠，他带了铃，再一次以迅雷不及掩耳之势消失于原地。黑暗之中，没有人辨得清他的身影，刀身上的蓝光拖着不可预测的轨迹，扑朔迷离。犬夜叉提着十二分的注意力，追踪着杀生丸的气味，只觉他时左时右，顷刻之间已经迫近自己眼前。犬夜叉的手心里全是汗，心跳前所未有地快。  
刹那间，杀生丸现身在犬夜叉身前，蓝光迸射，苍龙咆哮而出，势如破竹般从天而降，眼看要将犬夜叉吞没。  
“犬夜叉！”  
“杀生丸！”  
“杀生丸大人！”  
呼喊声乱作一片，已分不清是谁在叫谁。  
犬夜叉脑中一片空白，从来就不是杀生丸对手的他，如今妖力下降，更无法招架这灭顶之灾。苍龙破的光芒充满了他的视界，强光之中，他隐约看见一条巨龙俯冲而至。  
他有预感，自己即将死去。  
然而，那苍龙竟意外地没有咬掉他的脑袋，却生生地在他眼皮子底下，贴着他的躯体，在地面做了个急转，改变了进攻的方向。  
苍龙转向了吸血鬼的所在！  
戈薇他们愣住了：“苍龙破变了攻击对象？犬夜叉还活着吗？”  
戴维和路易愣住了：“杀生丸怎么会突然倒戈？什么地方出了问题？”  
杀生丸没有任何解释，他看见了——八咫镜接下了苍龙破，吸血鬼安然无恙。  
“犬夜叉！”杀生丸狠狠瞪了犬夜叉一眼，怒吼一声，“趁现在！”  
犬夜叉回过神来，见杀生丸使了极大的力气在维持着苍龙破的力量，丝毫不顾自己的妖力源源进了八咫镜中的深渊。他这般做法，竟像是故意拖着八咫镜一般。犬夜叉立时看清了这个机会，举刀就砍：“冥道残月破！”  
巨大的圆形冥道凭空张开，稳稳罩住那边二人。  
路易惊恐地喊了一声：“戴维！”尔后二人说的语言便让众人不明所以了。  
冥道迅速收缩，吸血鬼渐渐被吞噬进诡谲的冥界。  
路易似乎要拉戴维逃走，十分急迫。但形势却容不得戴维逃走——只要他松开八咫镜，杀生丸的苍龙破就会立即移到自己身上，根本没有时间瞬移，必死无疑；而他若要靠八咫镜护身，就会被冥道残月破吞噬。进退都是死路。  
戴维平静地向路易解释着什么，出手将他一把推开。  
冥道又收缩了一圈，戴维和路易的身影变得更小，从苍龙破牵连着八咫镜的光迹来看，那镜子——连同那两个人——已经陷进冥道深处。  
犬夜叉看见冥道里空间骤然扭曲，路易消失不见，取而代之，一只蝙蝠凭空出现，与戴维和八咫镜一道，被彻底拉进了黑暗深入。  
冥道关闭的一刻，杀生丸收起了苍龙破。  
四下突然变得很静，所有人——除了占主导的杀生丸和看穿一切却超然世外的凌月仙姬——心中都充满了疑问，却不知从何问起。


	66. “她不是敌人”

苍龙破的蓝色光华刚刚收敛，夜幕中随即又亮起了浅紫色的光团，那是醉心的光，曼陀罗花簇拥着她急速飞远。  
“追上去！”啸夜迅疾地向手下下了一道命令。  
“不要追！”杀生丸和铃异口同声地说道。  
众人吃了一惊，明显地不解与不甘。  
铃急着向大家解释了一句：“是醉心大人放我走的，她不是敌人。”  
犬夜叉赶在众人开口前，着急地问：“铃，她怎么可能放你？你不会是被她的幻术迷惑了吧？”  
铃刚要细说，却听杀生丸吩咐了一句：  
“铃，不要多说。”  
犬夜叉这下有些恼了，盯住杀生丸，大声问：“杀生丸，这到底是怎么回事？你藏着什么秘密？刚才莫名其妙地要杀我们，你是什么意思？”  
杀生丸没打算回答，只抛给了犬夜叉一个嫌恶的眼神。  
被这么一瞪，犬夜叉真是有些愤怒了，明明是杀生丸先出手伤了自己人，搞得大家一通误会，现在却反过来怪罪别人。他吼道：“杀生丸，你那不爽的眼神是什么意思？路易逃走了，又不是我一个人的责任。倒是你，是不是真的变成了血仆？”  
杀生丸冷漠地转过了身，根本不理睬犬夜叉的诘问，也没想解释什么误会，一个人走到一旁。说到底，他所愤恨的事，犬夜叉没有猜对分毫。  
铃不解地看着杀生丸，不知他在想着什么。按理说，杀生丸大人如果在生犬夜叉大人的气，那么犬夜叉大人说的这些话一定会让他更加愤怒；但是，他却压着心中的不满，没有爆发，甚至连血咒的事也不给一个说明，是想着其他什么更重大的事吗？  
戈薇也看出了气氛的不对劲，赶忙跑到犬夜叉身边，说了两句话，让他闭嘴。  
凌月仙姬见一时没人说话，便走上前来，语带戏谑，说：“杀生丸，汝当真把为母的冥道石搞丢了，麻烦可不小。”  
“那个，”戈薇小心地插嘴说道，“仙姬夫人，冥道石随戴维进了冥道，是犬夜叉的过失，我代他，向您道歉。”  
凌月仙姬轻轻瞄了一眼深鞠着身子的戈薇，淡淡地说：“不，仍然是杀生丸的错。”她回正视线，重新看着杀生丸的背影，继续说：“汝若是多说一句‘别用冥道残月破’，也不至于如此。”  
众人不明白凌月仙姬的意思，却又不敢问。  
“这件事不用再说。”杀生丸阴沉着声音，转身看着凌月仙姬，接着说，“我会解决。”  
凌月仙姬凝视着儿子的眼睛，神情严肃了那么一会儿，又缀上了飘渺的笑意，说道：“那好，为母倒想看看汝如何解决。”  
戈薇只觉得凌月仙姬话中有话，却猜不出真意。她趁着众人沉默的空当，硬着头皮，再次插嘴：“仙姬夫人，还有一事，多谢您刚才救了犬夜叉！”戈薇说完这话，又深深鞠下一躬，透过眼角，紧张地观察凌月仙姬的反应。  
凌月仙姬故意面露疑惑，歪着头看了看戈薇和犬夜叉，突然笑出了声，说：“吾没有救他，因为他根本不需要救。难道汝真以为杀生丸受了控制吗？呵，杀生丸，汝的一片苦心，无人看懂哪！”  
众人听得此言，无不震惊。  
凌月仙姬收敛了笑意，问杀生丸：“杀生丸，汝不解释么？”  
杀生丸将头扭向一边，说：“没什么好说。”  
凌月仙姬翘起食指，指了指铃，说：“小丫头也想知道呢。”  
杀生丸看了一眼铃，眼神软了下来，说：“醉心故意施下了极弱的幻术，很早就已解开；我喝下的吸血鬼的血，由爆碎牙净化。”  
原来爆碎牙是杀生丸的妖力物化所成，本身极其纯净。吸血鬼的血，虽然影响了杀生丸身体内的血液，却无法污染爆碎牙的妖力。杀生丸那几日在洞中养神之时，已借爆碎牙之力，将体内的污秽之血转移并封闭在了左手手臂，只差找个时机神不知鬼不觉地将其放出。而凌月仙姬显然发现了儿子身上的秽气所在，便假意救下犬夜叉，故意伤了他的左手，帮他瞒天过海。  
凌月仙姬原本想看看杀生丸讲故事的别扭之态，却见他说了这么两句就不说了，脸上便挂了失望，说：“杀生丸，汝为何要故意将吾引来？承认求助于为母让汝很难堪么？”  
杀生丸不说话，似乎的确有不愿提及之事，但却并不是因为难堪——他要维护某一个人，他要让其他人都认为是他或者是凌月仙姬破了幻阵。  
凌月仙姬见状，似乎也放弃了捉弄他的念头，便说：“罢了，真是指望不上汝说半个‘谢’字。”  
众人心中都在想刚才发生的事情，虽仍有疑惑，却碍于杀生丸和凌月仙姬的冷漠，都不好再问。  
墨离在心中细想着事情的始末。“照杀生丸所说，他从头到尾就没有受过任何控制，那么，他对犬夜叉的攻击根本就是做做样子而已。……一开始，在发现我偷袭他之后，他回身劈下的那一掌，说不定就不是冲我而来，而是借机劈开幻境，不留痕迹地助犬夜叉等人摆脱幻术。杀生丸，果真是谋略过人。……但是，那之后的光鞭，明显是要取我性命，若不是少主冒死相救，我恐怕早就身首异处。……”墨离想到这里，不禁望了啸夜一眼，他的右肩仍在流血。  
墨离在心中继续思索：“少主与杀生丸一行人交情匪浅，恐怕杀生丸要杀我，不只是因为我先出手偷袭，还因为想顺手为少主除去一大祸患，这人情真是送得不着痕迹。”墨离越往下想，越是觉得自己捡回了一条命——不，是啸夜捡回了他的命。那个少不经事的继承人，竟然还有如此的义气与胆魄，这是他当初没有料到的。  
墨离心中所想之事变得越来越沉重，忽闻凌月仙姬漫不经心地问道：  
“犬夜叉是吗？汝不去洞里查看一下？没有闻到这里有其他人的气味么？”  
“嗯？”犬夜叉愣了一下，没想到凌月仙姬会叫到自己，反应过来之后应了一声“哦”，然后便有些别扭地转身跑开。  
戈薇弥勒和珊瑚都觉得留在此地甚是尴尬，便也追着犬夜叉去了。  
钢牙本要一同前往，却听凌月仙姬一声吩咐：  
“妖狼族的首领请留下。”  
墨离听到这里，立即明白，凌月仙姬是故意将不相干的人支走，似乎有要事商量，于是向啸夜说道：“少主，洞中想必阴冷黑暗，人类和半妖进去恐怕会有意外，我也带人进洞查看。”说完，便示意一群手下，快速离开。  
铃见状，心中也猜到了几分，便与邪见交换了一个眼神，与他一道，自觉退到一旁。  
凌月仙姬的视线掠过三族首领，在儿子身上停留了一会儿，最后落在铃的身上。她朱唇轻启，唤了一声：“铃，你过来。”  
铃吃了一惊，抬头见到凌月仙姬隐藏在月色当中的笑容，顺从地走上前去，回道：“仙姬夫人。”  
凌月仙姬微笑着打量了铃一会儿，自言自语道：“那小妖说得果真不错。”随即，她目光一挑，盯住了杀生丸，故作严厉道：“杀生丸，汝竟然不告诉为母一声，就订下了妻子的人选，这么不将为母放在眼里么？若不是有人自称为杀生丸殿下的未婚妻做了嫁衣，吾还一直蒙在鼓里呢！”  
杀生丸面露愠色，咬牙道：“织锦那个嘴碎的女人……”  
凌月仙姬见戏弄得逞，便缓和了神色，说道：“汝不必怪她多嘴。最近来求犬族庇护的小妖怪成山成海，她凭着跟汝的交情来攀附，情有可原，不是么？”  
杀生丸“哼”了一声，扭过头去。  
凌月仙姬暗自笑了一下，转头看着冬岚，神色倏尔肃穆起来：“豹猫族的首领，汝派人送来的信，吾已看过。与贵地一样，吾犬族的地界上也常常有人类挑衅。犬妖倒不受什么影响，只是小妖怪们怕得心惊肉跳，巴不得住到吾的宫殿里寻得安全。”凌月仙姬说到这里，故意停了一下，捕捉到了冬岚眼中的一丝希望。她接着说：“只是，吾不是犬族统帅，不过是在斗牙王死后，守着一座空房子而已。阁下的信，吾回不得。”  
冬岚惊道：“可是，夫人……”  
凌月仙姬摆摆手：“不要说汝的请求，就是同在西国的妖怪，吾也管不得，吾顶多知会手下多求自保罢了。号令犬族这种费力的事，吾是不做的。”  
冬岚心中不甘，但对方既然说不是犬族首领，那自己也不好再说什么。  
“汝若真要找人帮忙，不如去说服杀生丸。斗牙王的旧部大多愿意追随于他；现在状况这么糟糕，西国的一众妖怪也都指着他回来统帅群妖。”凌月仙姬不看杀生丸一眼，将他的不满悉数忽略。  
冬岚寻思着凌月仙姬的话，感觉她是不满人类的作为，只是故意出了个难题，让自己去找杀生丸。她的心中暖了起来，心想：只要有凌月仙姬表态，杀生丸应该不会像之前那样冷言拒绝。  
“另外，首领，吾还有一句话要说，杀生丸有个奉若神明的未婚妻，她也有资格指挥整个犬族。与其去求冷若冰山的杀生丸，不如先说服他善良博爱的未婚妻。”凌月仙姬说完，嘴角一扬，眼睛里却没有笑意，目光随意地落在铃的身上，惹得她一阵脸红。  
冬岚转而凝视着有些惊愕的铃，心中刚刚萌芽的希望被无情扼杀。凌月仙姬的话已经说的很明白了，犬族会不会出手，决定于杀生丸和铃，而铃是人类，怎么可能会同意剿杀人类？说到底，犬族仍然只会袖手旁观，即使火已经烧到自家门前。  
凌月仙姬转而各看了一眼钢牙和啸夜，说：“妖狼族的首领和鵺雀族的首领，二位的族人与人类交战一事，吾也听说了。”  
接着，她重新望了一望冬岚，表示下面的话也是对她所说。“无论诸位将对人类采取什么行动，还请不要为难吾家的这个人类姑娘，若不然，只怕杀生丸直接倒戈到人类那边去了。”  
冬岚一听这话，知晓是在警告自己别打铃的注意，不禁冷汗涔涔，心想：这女人，竟像能读心一样，如何就知道我想挟持那丫头？  
钢牙听了那话，心中不大爽快，索性直截了当地说：“若不是人类来招惹我，我才不想杀人类。铃跟我没有仇怨，我自然不会为难她。”  
而啸夜想得却又不同：“仙姬夫人将我们三人留下，又说了一番那样的话，明显是在宣布铃的地位，这是要借我们三族之口，警告整个妖界，不得威胁铃的安全。只是，不知道杀生丸大人到底有什么打算，难道真的要置身事外吗？”  
“那就先谢过诸位。”凌月仙姬轻轻笑了一笑，回过视线，看着杀生丸，说，“杀生丸，汝跟我过来，吾要说说汝的婚事。”  
铃望着走远的母子二人，不确定他们在说什么——肯定不是真的在说婚礼的事。她觉察到冬岚身上的愤怒之气非同一般，便抽身走开。啸夜跟了过去，站在她的身旁，以防不测。  
“啸夜，我们的约定之期一到，你仍然会对人类斩尽杀绝吗？”铃轻声问道，没有看啸夜，因为不想给他任何逼迫。  
“是，如果我的妖力还没有被完全剥夺的话。”啸夜的声音严肃而郑重，“不，即使我妖力全失，也会战斗到底！”  
铃这才忧愁地望着啸夜被夜色模糊了的脸，沉默了，心想：“啸夜知道会输给不再畏惧的人类，却仍然要战斗，所为之事，归根结底，只有一个——身为妖怪的尊严；而杀生丸大人不参与这场战斗，为的，也是尊严。”她突然觉得自己不伦不类：身为人类，却与妖怪情深意重；与妖怪亲密无间，却抛不下对人类的认同。为何就没有两全的办法？  
“铃，你知道杀生丸大人对于人妖之战是什么态度吗？我不信他一点打算都没有。”啸夜认真地问道，“他没有正面回应，却一直忙于找吸血鬼，难道是要借神器之力？”  
铃摇了摇头，答道：“我不知道杀生丸大人有何打算，但是，我很确定，杀生丸大人不会用神器来对付人类。”  
啸夜本想再问什么，却看见杀生丸和凌月仙姬已经说完话，正往这边走，便不再多说。与此同时，山洞那边也有了动静，犬夜叉他们已经出来。  
“杀生丸，汝可记着要活着回来，别白费为母准备婚礼的心思。”凌月仙姬说完，向铃笑了一笑，难得眼角也流露着笑意。“那边又多了两个人跟来，太吵，吾先走了。”言毕，凌月仙姬化作一团白光，飞身而去。  
杀生丸看着对面过来的一群人，确定刀刀斋和宝仙鬼的儿子也在——该找到的人都已找到——便走到一旁暗处，躲开可能的叨扰。他的心里想着很多事情：今夜本来有机会将吸血鬼一举击败，却没想到阴差阳错让他进了冥道；丰臣秀吉暗中向妖怪求助，希望对付吸血鬼，母亲给予了援助；醉心身上的那股邪气被压了下去，但是能维持多久？……  
铃感觉到杀生丸心事很重，顾不上应答其他人关心的询问，便急忙跑到他所在的地方陪着他。  
他的脸隐藏在阴影里，看不清楚。她找了个看似与他的情绪不那么相关的话题，问：“杀生丸大人，您是什么时候解开幻术的？”  
“你失血过多而晕倒的时候。”杀生丸没有怎么思考，便直接给了回答。但他没有说，是他与她之间生命的契约提醒了他，她有危险。  
铃微微吃了一惊，原来那么早？原来杀生丸大人从回到吸血鬼那里开始，就做好了所有打算吗？杀生丸大人果然无比强大！  
“醉心大人一个人走了，吸血鬼会不会为难她？”铃又接着问，“她的身体里，有两个截然不同的人，很危……”  
“铃，”杀生丸意外地打断了她的话，轻声说：“醉心的事，我都知道。事关她的性命，你不要跟别人提起。在恰当的时候，我会告诉你。”  
铃终于看清了杀生丸的眼睛，从那里读到了一丝疲惫。她瞬间就懂了：他外表无畏，心中却承受着外人无法想象的压力；他外表无情，心中却装着每一个人的安危。  
“杀生丸大人，您，真是何等温柔的人！”她迎上去，吻了他的唇。


	67. “把那，小孩，给我！”

夜幕已至。一缕孤独的妖气追着清风，穿越林间。离开杀生丸那帮人已经半日有余，一路所见，尽是三三两两的弱小妖怪，这地界内的妖气骤减，风貌已不比往昔。“不知家土情况如何，我必须快点赶回去。”冬岚这么想着，脚步愈发快了。  
风中卷起涡旋，空气的味道突然变了。  
“是血，妖怪的血。”冬岚皱了下眉，步伐稍微松了些许，凭这妖气判断，来者并不是普通小妖，不知遭遇了什么状况。冬岚正在衡量是否要前去探听，只觉得那鲜血之气越来越重，正在迅速向自己靠近。与此同时，四周也聚拢了一团诡异的妖气，大有包抄围堵之势，虽然不是厉害的角色，但是为数众多。“看来此人麻烦不小。”冬岚隐隐觉出了周围妖群里的异样，心中愈发警惕起来，赶紧捡了个隐蔽处藏起身来，屏气凝神，只待一会儿见机行事。  
夜色中一股旋风裹着沙尘，呼啸而至。又有一道红光截在它前面，将它逼停。  
旋风中，一个女子现形，她身披白色狼皮，头戴两朵菖蒲花，怀中抱着一个四岁左右的小孩，腿上一道血痕正汩汩冒着鲜血。她左手附上孩子的额头，确认她仍旧安稳地睡着，青玉一样的眼睛凝视着前方的红光，没有丝毫惧意。  
红光也化作人形，黑色的斗篷笼罩着阴森的杀气，细长的剑直指着那女子手中的婴孩，深陷的眼窝里射出血红的凶光。  
冬岚吃了一惊：“原来是路易！犬夜叉说的瞬移之术竟是真的，他果真没死！……不知那个女人是什么人，竟然会被他给缠上。”  
“女人，把那，小孩，给我！”路易的语气十分冰冷，加上那僵硬的发音，直惊得人心中发颤。  
“你个蛮夷，让开，别挡路！”那女子将孩子抱得更紧。  
“那是，犬夜叉的女儿，跟你没有，关系。你若不想，生不如死，就把她，交给我。”路易的话中没有商量，只有威胁。  
“你是怕杀了我会惹妖狼族众怒吧？”那女子并不畏惧，毫不示弱地反唇相讥，“犬夜叉既然把孩子交到了我夫妻二人手上，那她的事就是我妖狼族的事，什么叫‘没有关系’？”  
“我没说，要杀你，只会让你生不如死。这个毛丫头，我今天要定了。”路易说着，剑尖一昂，向前刺去。  
那女子虽然年轻，身手却一点不显稚嫩，她迅速朝路易的面门掷出几片树叶迫使他分神，同时敏捷地避开了剑锋，只是她腿上有伤，并不能躲得十分远。  
冬岚仔细观察着交手的二人，心想：“原来那孩子是犬夜叉的女儿，看来吸血鬼是想用她来威胁犬夜叉和杀生丸。那个女人又是谁？看这身手，应该不是泛泛之辈。……她提到了妖狼族……难道是……钢牙的妻子！……”  
菖蒲速度虽快，但毕竟有伤在身，不过几个回合，就明显力不从心，又被吸血鬼割出好几道口子。  
冬岚在心中盘算：“若我出手救下菖蒲和那个小孩儿，钢牙和杀生丸也许会重新考虑跟我合作的事情。”想到这里，她一跃而起，手心里蓝光一闪，现出一把玄冰双头长枪。她手腕一转，枪头向着吸血鬼的后背，急速刺去。  
路易警觉性虽高，奈何嗅觉迟钝，根本没有觉察到冬岚隐下了妖气藏在附近，对她的这一突袭更是毫无防备，他的背上顿时皮开肉绽，鲜血淋淋。他急忙飞身跃起，退到数丈开外，举剑防御。  
冬岚一步上前，站在菖蒲身前，双手执枪，紧盯着路易，防范着他反扑。刚才吃不准路易的反应，怕他及时躲开以致误伤菖蒲或真纪，所以那一击并没有下杀手，这才让他有了喘息的机会。菖蒲急忙趁机站起来，打量了一眼这个陌生人，便知她妖力不俗。她之前就注意到了附近有豹猫的气味，只是没想到对方竟会出手相救。  
路易隐藏了心中的惊诧，迅速将这不速之客从头到脚扫视了一遍，认出了她，便说道： “原来是你。你是，杀生丸一伙的，怎么落了单？哼，多你一个，也不多，我一起解决掉。”  
路易说完，眼睛中红光一闪，周围林中簌簌作响，有妖气在沸腾。无数双猩红的眼睛如同火把一般在四周点亮，熙熙攘攘，一时竟估不出数目。  
冬岚的心中涌上不祥之感：“看样子，这些就是犬夜叉所说的血仆。竟然有这么多！”  
血仆从四面往中间聚集起来，很快就将冬岚和菖蒲团团围住，水泄不通。他们全都做了十二分的警惕，如同狩猎者盯着猎物一般，只等路易一声令下，就会毫不留情地将她们三人扑杀。  
菖蒲额上冷汗未干，心想：没想到那妖怪竟然集结了这么多人来抢真纪，如今有什么办法可以保她安全？  
冬岚冷笑了一声，嘲讽道：“你竟然找了这么多人来抓一个只有四分之一妖怪血统的小孩儿，不怕被人笑死。”  
路易不以为意，站在妖群外面，笑道：“你们讲，‘成王败寇’，不在乎手段。”说罢，他向血仆下了攻击的命令。  
“是吗？只怕你没有成功的机会。”冬岚又笑了一下，风里夹杂的那个人的气味，她已经辨识出来，不出意外，吸血鬼今晚就要身首异处。她右手前伸，竖起长枪，刹那间，狂风烈烈，冰刃四射，周围瞬间严寒如冬。血仆被风和冰阻下了脚步，僵在原处，动弹不得。  
这几个岛上的妖怪，路易早些时候就已悉数打听清楚。豹猫族的冬岚有什么样的本事，他是一清二楚的，她的妖力虽劲，却不一定胜得过自己。但是，现在不是恋战和逞强的时候——更强的属于杀生丸的妖气正在飞速靠近，他必须立即动手，否则功亏一篑。  
路易果断地放弃了对妖群的控制，转而将精力集中到那真正的杀手锏——居雾——身上。他不在妖群之中，只是被暂时束缚了行动。路易一直留着这一招，就是备不时之需。  
那边的血仆原本是受了路易的暗示才不顾性命往前冲，现在因为路易撤走了大部分妖力，又顶着冬岚的冰风，便纷纷失去了前进的动力，渐渐溃散下来。  
路易却毫不理会他们，只一心要将居雾控制住，他的血液超速奔流着，全身散发着微弱的红光。他在心中念想：“戴维不再了，我发动血咒控制居雾，也要耗费更多的妖力。……只能成功，不能失败！……杀生丸、犬夜叉，一定要你们血债血偿！”  
冬岚的冰刃骤然停息，菖蒲抱小孩的手也松了。——居雾发动了幻术。  
路易微微松了一口气——好在居雾的血咒已深，凭自己一人之力还可勉强控制。  
他趁此机会，赶紧一跃上前，飞过那被冰块封禁的血仆，斗篷抽动着如同在彰显他的仇恨，剑尖冲着菖蒲就要刺下。  
只听“叮”地一声脆响，路易的剑锋被打偏，自己也被迫转向一边。远处一尾长箭斜插入土。  
“可恶，小看了你们。”路易的眼中燃烧着愤怒，没有想到他们的速度竟然如此之快，果然在居雾身上花了太多时间吗？  
钢牙第一个冲上前来，犬夜叉背着戈薇接踵而至，云母驮着弥勒珊瑚和琥珀，也降到地面。那几人看着前面密不透风的妖群，深知自己的亲人正在危险之中，不由得心急如焚，顾不得收拾路易，只想着先去救人。  
路易狠狠地骂了一句什么，怒不可遏，但是却已无力回天。他明白，犬夜叉和钢牙不足为惧，但杀生丸马上就会到，自己已经没有机会抢在他到来之前再次控制居雾了，如果不趁着犬夜叉松懈的时机离开，等杀生丸一到，自己更没有退路。  
路易迅速将部分妖力注入血仆身上，让他们更为猛烈地去攻击冬岚和菖蒲，以吸引犬夜叉和钢牙等人的注意，自己则一展斗篷，飞速逃遁。  
妖群中红光四射，杀气冲天，直惹了犬夜叉和钢牙无情的挥刀再挥刀。  
夜空中一道白光掠过。杀生丸瞧见了地面的血仆，并不去理会，只紧跟着路易的气味继续往前。  
邪见抓着铃的衣角，和她一起坐在阿哞背上，探着头往下看，自言自语地说：“这么多血仆！……幸亏我跟着杀生丸大人，不必去搅和。”  
铃皱着眉，面露担忧，回头大喊一声：“啸夜，拜托你了！——”然后一抖缰绳，催着阿哞追上杀生丸。  
啸夜带着众手下，紧随杀生丸而至，听到铃的喊声，心领神会，便回头打了一句暗语。随从们听得吩咐，纷纷调转方向，鱼贯俯冲而下，加入对付血仆的队伍。  
啸夜只身一人，仍旧跟随杀生丸前去。他心想：“犬夜叉和钢牙是闻到了真纪和菖蒲的气味追过来的，而杀生丸大人却是觉察到了吸血鬼的踪迹才跟上来。……吸血鬼估计不是杀生丸大人的对手，难免想些阴招，只怕危及铃。我必须前去，以防万一。”


	68. “你有什么要说？”

路易已使了全力奔逃。身后，杀生丸依旧穷追不舍，且越来越近。这殊死一战，在所难免。  
莫名地，路易突然想起了戴维的笑脸——与自己一道启程前往这个岛国时的笑脸。那是怎样的一种笑颜？对家族的承诺、对教会的仇恨、对命运的诅咒、对未来的憧憬，这些，全部都溶解在那里。那时的自己，一定也有这样的笑容。  
路易在心中默念：“戴维，你让我一定要活着回去。但是，我已经无法做到。与其狼狈奔逃，不如背水一战。就算死去，也维护了我吸血鬼家族的荣耀。”  
路易心意已决，脚步一刹，敏捷地一回头，一手仗剑，一手执盾，便奔着杀生丸迅猛地冲去。  
杀生丸见此情形，立即俯身下到地面，留了铃和邪见在空中等候。  
路易一面迎着杀生丸向前，一面集中精力，发动着血咒。他的心中尚存一丝希望，他想着杀生丸受过血咒，即使不能为己所控，至少也可以暂时干扰他的行动。  
然而，杀生丸却毫无反应。看他握刀的姿势，看他平静的神态，哪里像是受了干扰的样子？  
“难道说，他竟然解开了血咒吗？”路易的心落入无底深渊。  
他不敢再保持原有的速度上前，迅速停住了脚步，握紧了剑，定下神来，思考计策。他深知自己与杀生丸实力悬殊，无论用什么计谋，都难以取胜。他无可奈何，只好趁着杀生丸动手之前，先施缓兵之计，便故作镇定地说道：“杀生丸，你，为什么要，与我兄弟二人，为敌？我们原本，井水不犯，河水。”  
邪见听到这话，气得眼睛都红了，跳起来站在阿哞背上，就嚷道： “什么叫井水不犯河水？你们当初把蝙蝠藏在醉心的伤口里，不就是想偷袭杀生丸大人吗？真是厚颜无耻！……”  
铃轻轻拽住邪见的衣角，低声说：“邪见爷爷，说话不要太大声。打扰到杀生丸大人的话，会挨骂。”  
邪见听得这话，立即就闭上了嘴。  
杀生丸没有说话，不屑与路易争论，也没有理睬邪见，只默默地将妖力注入了爆碎牙中。  
吸血鬼见自己拖延时间的办法行不通，心中有些慌，又说：“你是，此地首屈一指的，妖怪；而我，在大洋那边，势力非凡。何必，非要杀我？你我二人，合作，必定可以，称霸人间。”  
铃见此情状，心中不禁纳闷：“吸血鬼之前那么不可一世，现在怎么这样低声下气？莫非他再也没有血蝙蝠可以用，所以要求杀生丸大人饶命？”  
杀生丸的目光没有一丝动摇，仿佛根本没有听见他的话。他像一座石雕一般伫立着，爆碎牙蓄满了力量，无人知道他将在哪一刻出击。  
邪见在心中默念：“吸血鬼这笨蛋，妄想用什么‘合作’来诱惑杀生丸大人。杀生丸大人是什么样的妖怪？怎么会与你平分天下？”  
路易的手心已经汗湿，他再次微调了一下握剑的力度，留意着杀生丸每一个微小的动作，目不转睛。他从未有如此强烈的“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”之感。从内心深处涌上来的阵阵求生的欲望，催促着他为摆脱这样的耻辱感放手一搏。  
索性，路易横下心来，剑眉一紧，提了剑，飞速向前，以进攻作为防守，在夜幕中冲击出红色的锥形妖光。  
面对这样孤注一掷的进攻，即使是实力占了上风的杀生丸，也不敢懈怠。他足尖一踮，急忙向后退避，银发忽地飞散至身前。  
路易使出一击，剑气如闪电一般击穿了空气，循着杀生丸而去。杀生丸并不惊慌，他从容地挥出爆碎牙，绿色的妖气将路易的攻击堵截在数尺之外。  
路易眼见自己的攻击被轻易化解，并不死心，右手剑光一闪，再出一击。  
杀生丸此时已把握住了对方进攻的力度，足下也比刚才更稳了些。他估摸着，路易是要先发制人，在得手之前绝不会停止。无论是与何人交手，杀生丸都不会任由对方占据主导。他运足了妖气，爆碎牙刀身一亮，接连两道绿光蹿出。第一道光势力强劲，鲸吞虎噬般将对面交织的红色剑气击得烟消云散；第二道光乘胜追击，直迫路易面门。  
路易一直提防着爆碎牙的威力，本能地将盾在自己身前一掩，又使出内力将它往前一推以保护自己不被妖气所伤，接着顺势俯身，双手触地，向地面打出强劲的掌风，再借着反作用力敏捷地变换了前行的方向，这才逃离了杀生丸妖气的轨迹。那面青铜盾牌撞上爆碎牙的蓝光之时，便如干土般瓦解。绿光耀得人睁不开眼。路易再往侧面一个滚翻，进一步闪避那迸射的剑气。  
此时的路易，虽未受伤，却已狼狈不堪。他卷曲的头发浸满了冷汗，贴在苍白的脸上，眼眶中闪耀的红光喘息着侥幸，原本咄咄逼人的长剑险些掉出掌控。他赶紧收起畏惧与颓丧，重新握紧了剑，一翻身就要站起来。  
然而，他意识到，自己已经没有机会了。  
——背后传来的杀气，不是爆碎牙又能是什么？  
他僵在了原地。  
“你有什么要说？”出人意料的，杀生丸没有急着动手。  
杀生丸的这句疑问，让一旁观战的铃和邪见惊讶不已。尤其是邪见，他忍不住问出声来：“这个时候，杀生丸大人只需轻轻一挥刀，吸血鬼就必死无疑了，何必浪费唇舌问这种无聊的问题？杀生丸大人在想什么？”  
路易也没有想到自己还有多活片刻的机会，只当杀生丸在盘算着怎样折磨自己。他机械地转过身来，故作镇定地看着杀生丸，说：“技不如人， 我无话，可说。只是，戴维与我，处心积虑讨伐，教会的计划，就这么失败，我不甘心……不过，不要紧，总会有人，来继续，我们的工作。”  
杀生丸不着一词，心中已经确定，眼前之人，不可饶恕。  
纯净的妖气如丝如绸，流淌在爆碎牙的刀身。绿光迸发，映照在路易的脸上，恍如日光。  
正在此时，夜空中破出另一道妖光，威严的黄光裹挟了丝丝黑色的阴森之气，从侧面与杀生丸的剑气相接，正好将杀生丸致命的妖力化解，滴水不漏。  
“啊？——”铃和邪见同时惊呼。  
杀生丸的这一刀，虽然没有用全力，但是其妖力也非同小可，而那横空出世的妖光却轻而易举地就消去了这一击，不得不让人惊诧。  
杀生丸撤了妖力，举刀护在身前，同时转过视线，寻找刚才那黄光的源头。  
那黄光来自一柄古剑，那剑身颀长，辐射着强劲的妖气，摄人心魄。  
执剑的不是别人，正是戴维。  
“怎么会？！……”铃和邪见又一声惊呼。  
戴维悠然自若，苍白的脸在剑光的映衬下神采奕奕，猩红的眼珠里洋溢着胜利的笑意。他将那把剑竖直向上立握在身前，仿佛那手中供奉着的，就是整个世界。而那从他身上每一个毛孔渗透出来的郑重与得意，分明是在昭示，他就是世界的主人。  
“杀生丸，”戴维对杀生丸的称呼不再包含以前那种故意假装出来的尊重，“冥道石已无价值，这就还你。”戴维说完，将刚刚发挥完作用尚有一丝亮光的冥道石抛向杀生丸。  
杀生丸伸手接下，并不说话，他的全部心思都在那把剑的身上。  
却是铃，联想到之前的事，顿时想通了一些事情：“戴维和冥道石一同被送进冥道之时，杀生丸大人非常郁闷，原来是担心他会借冥道石的力量回来。那么，那把厉害的剑也是他从冥道带来的，莫非是……”铃不敢多想，只不由自主地担心起了杀生丸的安全。  
路易已趁杀生丸沉默之际，逃到了戴维身旁。他凝视着戴维手中的剑，双目放光，刚才被杀生丸击溃的信心又汇聚起来。  
戴维略微转过目光，与路易相视一笑，如同相互安慰鼓励一般，接着又回望着杀生丸，说：“杀生丸，如果你还能活着离开，就帮我转告犬夜叉一声，多谢他将我送进了冥道，让我毫不费力地拿到了天丛云剑。”  
话音未落，戴维已挥出一剑。顿时黑夜化作白昼，电光石火之间，黄色剑气已迫近杀生丸所在。  
“杀生丸大人！——”铃和邪见担心地喊出声来。  
不需他人提醒，杀生丸知道这一剑的分量。他急忙回了一刀，张开妖气作为屏障。  
怎料对方那一剑气势甚强，竟如裂帛一般，生生将杀生丸的妖气贯穿，且毫不显颓势，仍旧汹涌着向他奔去。  
“杀生丸大人的剑气，竟然，竟然，穿透了，被！”邪见惊得语无伦次。  
杀生丸飞身跃起，迅速闪避。剑气刺穿他的衣袖，又将那原本在他身后的一块巨石击成了粉末。  
戴维不等杀生丸站定，又挥出了第二剑，此后接二连三，竟如撒网一般。  
铃的心提到了嗓子眼。天丛云剑威力巨大，戴维这样毫无规律地乱砍，杀生丸大人迟早会受伤，该怎么办才好？铃一面凝神关注着杀生丸，一面在心中思索着计策。  
被众人遗忘在一旁的路易，并没有像铃和邪见那样观战。他左手挽了斗篷，将自己从头到脚裹了起来，右手的长剑指着铃，发出一道剑光。他的心中在想：“待我抓住这丫头，看杀生丸还有什么能耐招架。”  
邪见感觉到下方有锐利的妖气迫近，低头一看，直吓得两股战战，差点从阿哞背上掉下，他抓住铃的衣衫就下意识地扯着她躲。  
铃此时才发现偷袭而来的路易，来不及喊杀生丸救命，只一抖缰绳，催着阿哞闪避。  
忽觉耳旁刮过一阵冷风，铃和邪见不由得打了个哆嗦。细看时，只见适才那杀气腾腾的红色妖光正被几片翻飞的黑刃包围着分崩瓦解。  
啸夜张着巨大的翅膀，悬空浮在阿哞的后上方，手中握着十字文枪。他早防备着吸血鬼会耍花招，于是故意躲在暗处，留意着他的一举一动，果不其然，路易一有机会就向铃下手。啸夜看了铃一眼，为她定心，随即便俯身迎路易而去。  
铃正要道谢，却听到一声脆响从杀生丸和戴维那边传来。她的心弦又一紧，屏着呼吸望过去，只见杀生丸的身影在飞沙走石间时隐时现，仍在急速避让戴维毫无章法的攻击。只是，他的动作明显不如先前流畅。数十尺之外，爆碎牙已被打落在地。  
路易见此情形，更加得意，轻晃一下，闪过啸夜的攻击。心想：“杀生丸马上就要走投无路了。鵺雀不敢在此使用羽末，不足为惧。居雾也已经来到附近，戴维和我联手，足可以操纵他来应付你们。胜负已定！”  
邪见的头上流下了冷汗，心想：“一定是刚才路易偷袭铃，让杀生丸大人分神了，这才处了下风。这下爆碎牙被打掉，可真是凶多吉少了……”  
铃顾不得多想，火速抓住脑子里浮上来的第一个念头。她伸手入怀，取出个什么东西，捏在手心，举过头顶，冲着戴维大声喊道：“吸血鬼，看我的十字架——”  
戴维和路易一听“十字架”三字，魂魄顿时散了一下，一个顾不得追击杀生丸，一个顾不得迎战啸夜，都急速撑开斗篷，将自己的身体整个罩住。那二人害怕杀生丸趁机下杀手，不约而同地聚集了妖力，要控制已来到附近的居雾，来暂时抵挡杀生丸。  
他们感觉到居雾的回应，却出乎意料地没有等来厮杀。而在十字架的圣光之下，他们二人竟也没有一丝灼烧之感。  
究竟为何？  
路易和戴维心中生疑，壮着胆子撤了斗篷一看，哪还杀生丸等人的影子？周围静得一丝风都没有，那四个人已经远远离去。  
戴维向前走了几步，俯身拾起铃刚刚扔出来的圣器，不禁“哼”了一声。路易此时也跟了上来，正看见戴维手中那个晶莹剔透的东西——那仅仅是一块玉而已。  
“这就是那女人丢出来的‘十字架’？哼！竟然耍我们。”路易忿忿地啐了一口，说，“竟然逃跑了？！去把他们追回来。”  
“不。”戴维拉住了他，解释道，“我们现在已有两件神器在手，八尺琼勾玉会感受到剑和镜的召唤而主动出现，我们等着就行了。到时三神器合一，解决杀生丸这些人根本不在话下。现在已不必将他们放在眼里。”  
路易听完，默默点了点头。他从戴维手中接过天丛云剑，仔细打量。它周身呈现古旧的暗灰色，剑柄末端延伸出手掌大小的一块圆盘，八咫镜正嵌在那里。冥界的黑暗锈蚀了剑的锋芒，却抹不去那王者的气势。路易能清楚地感觉到这把剑封存着的力量：那是在暗无天日的地方蓄积了上千年的愤怒，那是急欲发泄的占有与杀戮的欲望——那正是他们一直寻找着的力量。


	69. “就这么几句吗？”

数里之外，路易留下的妖群已经溃散得七零八落。犬夜叉等人分成好几处，各自收拾着残兵。之前黑压压的一群鵺雀也捡了树枝，停战休息。  
钢牙站在菖蒲身边，一掌击毙了最后一个小妖，然后转身扶起她，问道：“菖蒲，你的伤要紧吗？”  
“不要紧，小伤而已。”菖蒲冲着钢牙笑了笑，又见犬夜叉和戈薇也结束战斗跑了过来，便双手托着仍在睡熟的真纪，抱给戈薇，说道，“真纪也没事。”  
戈薇小心翼翼地接过真纪，轻轻撩开裹着她的狼皮，正见她粉扑扑的小脸，不禁泪意上涌。她抬头感激地看着菖蒲，连声道谢。  
此时，弥勒珊瑚和琥珀也围了上来。  
菖蒲不等珊瑚提问，便说：“法师大人，珊瑚大人，鸳鸯鹦鹉和鸿鹄现在很安全。因为人类跟妖狼族之间发生了一些不愉快，族里对三个孩子的敌意很大，我怕有人图谋不轨，就将他们送到远处太平一点的村子里去了，七宝跟他们在一起。”  
珊瑚听了此言，虽然仍旧为没见到孩子们而失落，但终究宽慰了些。  
冬岚站在一旁，对他们一群人的家事毫无兴趣，正在犹豫是要继续赶路还是留下等杀生丸的消息。  
突然，“轰”地一声巨响，旁边空地上一阵白烟腾起。  
众人都被吓了一跳，立即提了武器，迎上前去。  
“啊，犬夜叉，你们还在这里。”那团烟雾中传出一个沙哑的声音，略带惊讶，又有些庆幸。稍过一会儿，一个瘦削的人影显现。  
“刀刀斋大人！”弥勒吃惊地喊道，“您不是昨晚就走了吗？怎么又回来了？”  
“因为剑气！”刀刀斋像是谈论着十分可怕的事物一般，显得十分慌张，“前所未有的强大的剑气！”  
“什么剑气？你说清楚点。”犬夜叉催着刀刀斋解释，心中有种不好的预感：刚才远处似乎有强劲的妖力爆发出来，那正是杀生丸去的方向，难道他出了什么事？  
刀刀斋瞪大了眼睛，反问犬夜叉：“你听不到铁碎牙的嚎叫吗？有厉害的剑出现，四处都是其他武器恐惧的惨叫。”  
此言一落，不只是犬夜叉，冬岚、钢牙、琥珀等人，全都低头打量着自己手中的武器。  
“惨叫？”冬岚不信这胡言乱语，冷哼了一声，没好气地说，“老头儿你开什么玩笑？”  
“怎么是玩笑？”刀刀斋伸直了脖子，十分不满冬岚的怀疑，分辩道，“我听得清清楚楚。这把剑比爆碎牙还要厉害。要不是为了一睹它的真容，我才不会冒险回来。”  
这下，众人的眉头拧得更紧了。比爆碎牙还要厉害的剑？是什么？  
犬夜叉愈发担心起杀生丸的安危，追问道：“刀刀斋，那把剑在哪里？”  
刀刀斋捋了捋胡子，用手一指，说：“那边。”  
犬夜叉一惊，果真是杀生丸的方向。  
“你知道爆碎牙的状况吗？它……它断了吗？”犬夜叉极不情愿问这个问题，但是又迫不及待要知道杀生丸的情况。  
刀刀斋低头略微思索了一会儿，说：“那把剑气势太强，早压过了爆碎牙。我感知不到。……唉，或许真的断……”  
犬夜叉不等刀刀斋说完，回头向戈薇交代一声“我去找杀生丸”，便急匆匆地要走，却冷不防被钢牙一把拉住。  
“若真是那么厉害的剑，你去有什么用？”钢牙抢到犬夜叉前面，双手按住他，“如果杀生丸无法招架，你去就能行吗？”  
犬夜叉不满钢牙多管闲事，正要动武，却嗅到了空气中飘来的熟悉的气味——杀生丸和铃。  
杀生丸的身影很快在夜空中显现，阿哞和啸夜紧随其后，铃和邪见也安然无恙。他身上没有明显的重伤，爆碎牙也还安然地在他手中。  
犬夜叉虽不说什么，却暗暗长舒了一口气。  
“杀生丸，那把剑……那是？……那是？……”刀刀斋第一个迎上去，紧张地问，却吞吞吐吐，不说完后半句。  
“天丛云剑。”杀生丸把刀刀斋不敢说出来的字补充完整。  
这四个字吓得刀刀斋等人惊慌失色。  
“天丛云剑……”刀刀斋全身颤抖，目光闪烁，自言自语，“果真是它！……怎么会出现？……”  
众人不若刀刀斋那般能感知剑的威力，却从他恐惧的神情和杀生丸残破的衣袖，猜到了天丛云剑的实力。  
“剑不是在冥界吗？怎么会被路易拿到？”戈薇不解地问。  
杀生丸没有回答这个问题，背过身去，望向吸血鬼的方向，那里正在发生着什么事情。  
“是戴维拿到的剑，他用冥道石从冥界回来了。”铃回答了这个问题。  
“什么？”犬夜叉惊讶了，被送进了冥道的戴维居然回来了？  
杀生丸继续望着远方，并不参与对话。  
邪见忍不住了，躲在铃的身后，伸出一只爪子，指着犬夜叉，嚷道：“都怪你这个半妖。要是当时不用冥道残月破，也不至于这样。”  
“邪见，闭嘴。”杀生丸冷不防地瞪了邪见一眼，让他为自己刚才的话后悔不迭。杀生丸深知，现在早已不是追究和怪罪的时刻，神器一旦现身，就不会轻易消失，没有冥道残月破，也会有什么其他的契机，都于结果无异。  
但犬夜叉却着实气急了，他狠咬着牙，只想冲到那两个吸血鬼面前，将他们一顿暴打。  
钢牙紧拉着犬夜叉，生怕他挣脱了前去送死。他冲着杀生丸喊道：“喂，杀生丸，你这样回来，难道他们的实力已经在你之上了吗？难道他们这么快就掌握了天丛云剑的奥义？”  
邪见一听钢牙这话，感觉像是在嘲讽杀生丸临阵脱逃一般，气得肺都炸了，跳起来就回吼道：“杀生丸大人回来，不是逃走，是，是有预谋的。”  
钢牙一听这话，一脸莫名其妙，说：“什么计谋？……我又没说他逃走，只不过是要问剑到底有多厉害罢了。”  
杀生丸侧过脸来，又狠狠瞪了邪见一眼，若不是他躲在铃的身后，一定将他踩进土里。  
那个传递着杀气的眼神，不仅封缄了邪见的聒噪，也打断了其他人可能的追问——他们都看出来了，杀生丸在思考下一步行动，或许真的是有什么计谋。  
的确，武士的命运，只有两个——要么胜利，要么战死。这样中途弃战，委实匪夷所思，委实不像他杀生丸的作为。不必说钢牙和邪见，连铃也不知道个中原因。  
杀生丸斜视着这许多人，心中仍在衡量着事态的严重性：“居雾的血咒发作，醉心还在他们附近。我及时离开，神器没了挑衅，似乎有所缓和，那么醉心还能支撑下去，但究竟还能撑多久？……三神器合一，只是时间问题。这些人，将是什么样的命运？……”  
铃看着杀生丸，不知他在想什么，只觉得气氛十分沉重，如同暴风雨前的宁静。若是平时，她不会去打扰他的沉思，但是，此刻已万分危急，顾不得许多。她整理了一下思路，开口说道：“杀生丸大人，铃有话要跟您说。”  
邪见一听，只觉惊诧，心想：“铃怎么会在这个时候打扰杀生丸大人？”  
杀生丸回过视线，望着她，目光中虽无责怪，但也有一丝诧异。  
“妖灵大圣爷爷嘱咐过我，如果三神器中的两件或三件同时出现，就把这话转告给您。”  
众人一听，知晓了厉害，全部屏气凝神，等着铃说出妖灵大圣的指示。  
杀生丸转过身来，面对着铃，问：“是什么？”  
“化敌之技，惑彼之心，精吾之艺。近墨者黑，近朱者赤。”  
铃说的话，出人意料地短。  
众人原以为是什么锦囊妙计，没想到却是这样的谜语，不禁头痛起来，不得其解。  
“铃，就这么几句吗？你没忘记什么？”邪见疑惑地望着铃，希望她能再说出些什么。  
铃没有回答邪见的问题，只是注视着杀生丸的眼睛，明白他正在思考着这几句话，不再说任何多余的字来干扰他，毕竟，这几句话，就是她知道的全部。  
杀生丸又多了一件费心的事。这二十个字，不言而喻，与神器有关；但是，那究竟是什么意思？是挟制三神器的方法吗？  
杀生丸没有时间去解读这个谜题。远处骤起的狂风，在浓重的鲜血之气的簇拥下，裹着一阵混乱，铺天盖地而来，牵扯着他的银发与战袍，如同挑衅一般。杀生丸知道，吸血鬼在杀戮，天丛云剑沾满了鲜血，神器的暴戾在屠杀之中愈发强势，八尺琼勾玉已经蠢蠢欲动。  
“铃，你留下。”杀生丸简单地吩咐。吸血鬼的目标已不再是他，那么铃独自留下也不会再有危险。  
“不，我要与您同去。”铃说着，已经翻上了阿哞的背，一抖缰绳，腾上夜空。  
“杀生丸，我们也去。”  
杀生丸不确定他们前去是利还是弊，但是顾不得多说。  
那边，已经千钧一发，刻不容缓。


	70. “让他的生命赶紧终结吧！”

一弯上弦月已经西沉，那最后一抹银辉在大地上一泻千里，洒下无限怜惜、无限牵挂。  
就在那月华之上，沸腾着生命的呼喊。从岩石的罅隙间、从古木的裂缝里、从溪流的纹路中，源源涌出千奇百怪的妖怪，辐射着光辉艳丽的妖光，如同受到召唤一般，一同向中心的汇点奔流。大地上似乎生出了一张炫目的五彩光网，那中心尤其耀眼，迸射着赤橙黄绿青蓝紫各色光点，流溢着生命最后的绚烂。  
——是的，最后的绚烂，生命在那中心被终结。  
戴维轻轻喘着气，金色卷发被汗浸湿，张狂地贴在脸颊上，毫无平日的优雅可言。他举头忘了一眼周围密不可数的妖群，又低头看了一眼手中脉动着黑光的天丛云剑，眼中激扬着饱含兴奋与贪婪的狂笑。  
处在那光网中心的他，此刻犹如世界的主宰。  
他咆哮着向空中胡乱挥舞了几下天丛云剑，黄色闪电便势如破竹地将他头顶的妖群击了个粉碎，星星点点的残光陨落，衬托着天丛云剑越来越急地闪光。  
“哈，哈哈！让居雾多召唤出些妖怪，天丛云剑十分享受这样的杀戮。对！还有人类！让他召唤人类！召唤这地上的所有生物！”  
路易听得戴维的豪言，也愈发兴奋起来，通过血咒向站在身旁的居雾下发了命令。  
光网的面积骤然扩大。  
路易正在得意，却猛地眼皮一抽，察觉到什么，便急向一旁杀红了双眼的戴维说道：“戴维，有人来了！”  
戴维一听，缓了缓挥剑的动作，略微探查了一下周围的妖气，说：“嗯，来得正好！杀了他，天丛云剑必定愈发畅快。”

杀生丸自始至终没有说一个字，自顾自地飞在第一个，冷漠与孤傲恰如其分地掩盖了他的愤怒。  
其他人一开始还时不时说两句话，抑或讨论形势，抑或相互嘲讽，直至见到那妖气织就的光网，并察觉到从那网中心弥散出的鲜血之气，方惊得语塞。  
——那中心正在汇集大地上的所有妖怪。  
——那中心既有神圣之光，也有杀戮之气。  
——那中心有无数妖怪粉身碎骨，有无数生命成为亡魂。  
——吸血鬼竟然用神器做着这样万恶的勾当！  
他们出离愤怒了。  
铃是队伍中唯一一个看不见妖气的人，但她从大家的神态里已经猜到了前方蕴藏着怎样的凶险、发生着怎样惨绝人寰的事情。她微曲了一下右手手臂，将瑟瑟发抖的邪见护进怀中，又紧了紧缰绳。  
空气里混合的死亡之气，从未像现在这般另人窒息。  
毫无征兆地，妖光忽然扩张了范围，迎面扑向疾飞的众人，将那一双双因惊诧而扩张的眼睛里隐藏的恐慌照得无比清晰。  
杀生丸冷哼了一声，额前的碎发被风狂暴地掀起。他将爆碎牙握得更紧，加速冲进那魅惑而危险的妖光之中。

“杀生丸已经近了。”路易轻声说道，既是警示戴维，也是提醒自己。  
“不用担心，他挡不住居雾的幻术，只会乖乖前来送死。”  
路易侧头瞅了一眼满面得意的戴维，又迅速将目光聚焦回了杀生丸来的方向。他并不像戴维那样乐观，与杀生丸单打独斗的经历仍旧让他心有余悸，对方的实力在自己之上太多，哪怕有两件神器在手，也难保不出意外。路易耸了一下肩，放松了一下微微发麻的后背，正想回一句“但愿如此”，却被一道横空出世的绿色妖气刹住了言语。  
那道妖气将一心维持幻术而毫无防备的居雾直接击倒在地。  
周围的幻阵顿时消散，觉醒过来的小妖，感觉到强大的剑气和妖气，惊号着飞速四散逃命。霎时间，一片混乱。  
戴维的心情瞬间急转，从得意与兴奋变作愤怒与困惑。他一面注视着对面杀生丸一伙人一一现身落地，一面走到路易与居雾身边，心想：“居雾的血咒已经非常深重，绝对不可能自行解开，所以他不可能在没有接到指令的情况下解除对杀生丸等人的幻术。那他们到底是怎么进到这里而丝毫不受影响的？”戴维谨慎而快速地扫视了一下杀生丸的队伍，立即就被那群人旁边的一团淡紫色的光吸引。他定睛一看，那团紫光勾勒着的一个因痛苦而颤抖的女人的身形——那正是醉心。  
“原来是她帮了他们躲过幻阵。”  
妖群已经散去大半。杀生丸的杀意没有任何遮拦，他执刀临空，爆碎牙直逼戴维的心脏。戴维亦有自己的打算，脚尖一踮，从容地飞身向旁边闪避，将杀生丸引离了路易和居雾。  
犬夜叉高举铁碎牙，就要抢先攻击路易，却冷不防听见一声：  
“慢着！”  
犬夜叉定睛一看，只见路易反手扣上了居雾的喉头。  
“不顾你的，救命恩人的父亲，的性命？”路易的语气既有试探又有威胁。  
犬夜叉愣了一愣，往醉心那里望了一眼，她垂着面，似乎无暇顾及周围的事情，她身上的妖气虚无缥缈，看得出来，已元气大伤。“想不到，刚才她出手为我们抵御幻术之时，竟费了这样大的代价。”犬夜叉虽然一直对醉心怀恨在心，但见此情状，也心有不忍，只得愤愤地咬紧了牙，狠瞪着路易，放下了铁碎牙。  
路易阴笑一下，讥讽道：“真是，重感情。或者，说，优柔寡断。”路易此时已断定，对面的敌人虽为数众多，但是碍于醉心的情面，不会对居雾下手，只要自己有他在手，就暂时安全。他这样想着，挑衅似的笑着，又故意往居雾身后躲了一躲。  
另一边，戴维和杀生丸的战斗刚刚开始。爆碎牙是毁灭之刀，爆发力咄咄逼人。而天丛云剑却能将它的攻击一一接下而安然无恙。不仅如此，因为剑身上嵌着八咫镜，杀生丸发出的许多剑气，不仅没能近身，反倒被镜子吸走了。戴维虽然身手远不如杀生丸，但凭着嵌了八咫镜的天丛云剑，总能毫不费力地化险为夷。而杀生丸的妖力却在源源不断地被输出耗费着。  
尽管杀生丸并未占得便宜，路易却仍为戴维揪着心：“毕竟戴维技艺稍逊，若是被对方抓住破绽，就难逃一劫；倘若犬夜叉等人从旁偷袭，就更加凶险难测。我必须助他一臂之力。”路易如此盘算着，却无奈有诸多敌人盯着自己，难以脱身，只能将心思放在居雾身上。他再次偷瞄了一眼醉心，确定她的确已毫无战斗力，再也不可能干涉居雾的幻术，便悄然凝聚了精力，暗中向居雾发出指令。  
“父亲？……”醉心隐隐觉察到居雾释放出来的妖力向着杀生丸去了，却辨不清那幻术的目的。她想要汇集更多的力量，来分析居雾的幻术并寻求破解之道，但只是微微聚集了一下力气，就觉得胸中一阵剧痛，不得已泄下气来。  
须臾之间，众人只见杀生丸猛地撤了刀锋，一跃退回数丈， 那原本冷静的面容也在一瞬间变得狂躁。爆碎牙妖光流溢，迫不及待地要砍杀，而握刀的那只手却莫名地犹豫而颤抖着。  
“杀生丸在做什么？出了什么事？”揣测与慌乱在人群中并行。  
“幻术……”醉心竭尽全力说出两个字，想要唤起其他人的注意，但那虚弱的声音却被轻易地淹没。  
她再一次忍着痛尝试从身体深处逼迫出妖力，豆大的汗珠在她的面颊上侵略而过，掳夺着她所剩无几的生机。她只觉胸中凉意升腾，双腿忍不住颤抖，她在心里默念：“再多一点，再多一点……”  
“醉心大人，快停下！”  
一个清脆的声音划过醉心的耳畔，一只温柔的手在她的腕上映下滚烫的安慰。  
“我去！”  
醉心吃力地抬头，只见那鲜艳胜火的身影已蹿出去老远，周围人声起伏，恍惚中似乎识得他们在喊她的名字——“铃”。  
戴维见铃跑过来，冷笑了一声，举剑向杀生丸劈下，吼道：“一个人类也妄想比我快吗！杀生丸，今天就了结了吧！”  
一道红黄相叠的剑光，从天丛云剑的剑尖奔腾而出，耀如明日，画出霹雳一般的轨迹。  
铃拼尽全力的奔跑，在那呼啸的剑气之下，显得那样无奈而虚妄。  
所有人都目不转睛地跟随着剑气的光影，生怕错过任何将要发生的幸或不幸。  
剑光急速地撞上了杀生丸的结界。绿光、黄光、红光一同迸溅，巨大的能量在这一刻相互拼杀。  
戴维的心已经要跃出喉咙——就是那道结界，除了那个女人，无人能活着进去。天丛云剑能将它击穿吗？他无意识地屏蔽了其他多余的感官，甚至清空了整个大脑，就睁大着双眼，捕捉每一点光的跌宕。  
杀生丸的绿光被蚕食着，一点一点褪灭。  
戴维的神经愈发紧张，仿佛能听得见对方结界碎裂的声音。他压抑着自己的兴奋，生怕在这关键时刻横生枝节。  
“让他的生命赶紧终结吧！”戴维默默地向天丛云剑祈求。  
时间的步伐在这一刻变得异常缓慢。


	71. “你本不必这样做”

出乎意料地，一丝黑色掺了进来，和杀生丸的绿光一道，与天丛云剑的光撕咬着。  
戴维的瞳仁忽地扩大了，下意识地加大了握剑的力度。  
未等他有进一步的行动，金色、蓝色和白色的妖光也接踵而至。剑尖下的阻力瞬间强劲了近一倍，焦灼之处在迅速升温，天丛云剑的剑气被缓慢地逼回。  
戴维已经看清，是啸夜、犬夜叉、钢牙和冬岚在联手为杀生丸防御，他在心中默想：“这把剑不可能被打败！即使是他们合力也不可能！难道是我还没能掌控天丛云剑，发挥不出它的最大威力？”  
路易眼见对方渐渐占了上风，铃也快要进入杀生丸的结界，一心想着要为戴维解围，便毫不犹豫地拔剑向犬夜叉等人突袭一击。  
弥勒、珊瑚、琥珀和菖蒲急忙上前抵抗，四人之力合到一处，路易的攻击被轻易化解。  
路易狠骂了一句，再望向戴维时，只见他剑下的妖光已重拾了凌人之风，将对面的妖气强势压倒。他大喜过望，将目光转向杀生丸，发现铃已经到了他的身旁，正紧握着他的手，向他不停地说着什么话。路易惊觉：“原来是杀生丸又为她撤了结界，戴维才得占上风吗？”  
戴维早已发觉对面抵抗的力量变弱，想趁着杀生丸松懈的机会，一鼓作气将他灭杀，却奈何自己消耗了大部分力气控制天丛云剑，此时已经有些力不从心，虽然重拾了优势，却很难一击制胜。  
杀生丸双目中的狰狞已有所收敛，他的周围妖风四起，妖气激昂，结界虽撤，却筑起了另一道令人胆寒的戒严。  
戴维明白，那个人类女人正在帮助杀生丸克服幻术。他吃不准杀生丸会有何种程度的反击，不愿意自己冒险，索性勉强加了一点力度，将其他四人震退，同时迅速退向一旁，召唤居雾上前应付。  
居雾双目猩红，丝毫不知自己面对着什么样的对手，脑海中只有一句话——“杀了他！”他甚至连幻术也不再使用，手心聚了妖气，径直就向杀生丸跃去。  
犬夜叉等人吃了刚才那一击，倒地不起，眼看着居雾使了全力杀去却无可奈何，只能高声呼喊杀生丸，试图让他快点戒备。  
没有了幻术的干扰，杀生丸的理智在迅速恢复。他将铃推到身后，又将涣散的妖力聚集起来，灌注向持刀的右手，试图重新掌控爆碎牙。  
而居雾的掌风，已在空气中劈杀出亮眼的痕迹。  
戴维的嘴角扬起一丝笑意：“杀生丸，太迟了。居雾可不会给你恢复的机会。你为那个女人撤去了结界，就受死吧！”  
居雾的金黄色妖光一离开他的掌心便迅速覆盖了杀生丸所在之处，将他还未展现的妖力悉数吞没，没有留下任何还手的时机。  
众人的表情冻结了，那是恐惧，是惊悚，是难以置信。所有人都大睁着眼睛，却没有人看得清那强光之下的情况，只听到剧烈的爆炸声。  
“杀生丸！——”犬夜叉声嘶力竭。难道这样就结束了吗？难道你就这样被打败了吗？  
掌风劈杀在肉体上的实感刺激着居雾的神经。战斗的目的已经达到，他撤回了妖气。  
周围骤然暗了下来，滞留一片死寂，抽离了看客的视力，同时剥夺了他们判断的权力。  
许久，才有人注意到那寂寞的紫光——那如丝一般浮游着的紫光，那如烟一般涣散着的紫光，那如曼陀罗一般媚人的紫光，那如残火一般忧伤的紫光。  
醉心的身体如纸片一般，飘飘摇摇，坠向大地。  
铃惊愕万分，忙伸手要抓住她，却只来得及撕下她的一片残袖。  
“醉心大人！……”铃奔上去，扶着她的肩膀，只见她双唇惨白，眼睑毫无生气地垂着，铃禁不住哽咽了。  
杀生丸已经完全恢复，他第一次将目光长久地停留在醉心的脸上，默然走到她旁边，站定。苍龙在爆碎牙刀身上显现。  
“醉心大人，请不要有事……请告诉我，怎么……怎么才能帮您？……”  
醉心没有回答，只默默地积蓄着最后的力气。她轻轻睁眼，无力地望着杀生丸，虚弱地说：“杀生丸……哥哥……抱歉……给你……添了很多……麻烦……这是最……后一个了……”  
铃听着，泪水夺眶而出。她取出随身带着的千月，交到醉心手上，又双手握紧她的手，压抑着卡在嗓子眼的悲伤，说：“醉心大人，请一定坚持！杀生丸大人一定能救您！”  
杀生丸落寞地注视着醉心的瞳仁，那是清澈的紫色，良善的紫色。他的心中有悲伤在游走。退去了平日的敌意，他只平淡地说：“你本不必这样做。”  
醉心的眼神有些迷离，她僵硬地动着手指，抚摸那把短刀，目光中放射着零星的兴奋，嘴角扬起幸福的浅笑。“神器再现……我……迟早会死……不如解脱……”她沉默了，省下最后的力气，贪婪地享受杀生丸对自己唯一的一次温柔。  
戴维和路易没有想到居雾的这一击竟被醉心挡了下来，而杀生丸竟也趁机恢复过来。“要趁所有人都注意着醉心的时候出击吗？”他们不确定。天丛云剑微微颤抖，像是积蓄着什么力量。他们莫名地觉得，或许应该稍等一等。  
醉心脸上的笑意渐渐淡去，她缓缓地将目光从杀生丸那里移开，再无留恋，又吃力地望向自己的父亲。他神色茫然地看着安然无恙的杀生丸，不确定是否要继续出击，亦丝毫不知伤到的是自己的女儿。醉心已经无力说话，只在心中默念：“父亲大人，醉心没能救您，也辜负了母亲大人的心意，如今更要先您而去。……对不起……但，在离开之前，让我杀掉将我们卷入这场纷争的人。”醉心眼角的泪珠映着居雾的身影，滴入土中。  
她使出最后的力气，挣脱铃的双手，向空中投出那神圣之物。  
古老的十字架放射出万丈白光，将黑夜照得透亮。圣洁的光芒之下，吸血鬼发出了痛苦的呻吟，居雾也吃痛地哼出声来，跪倒在地。污秽的血液在圣光之下蒸腾。  
“那，那是……”戴维根本看不清十字架的本体，只觉得全身刺痛，如同万箭穿心。他靠天丛云剑支撑着身体，心中不甘：“只差最后一步，难道就要这样失败吗？不甘心，不甘心！”他咆哮出自己全部的愤怒与痛苦：“我不可能这样就死！该死的是你们！”  
戴维已经无法控制因痛苦而扭曲的身体，他看见自己的手抽搐着松开了天丛云剑，心中的希望之火一下子被冰水浇灭。“难道，这就是我对这世界最后的印象？就这样眼睁睁地看着到手的成功从手心溜走？”戴维心如死灰。  
倏尔，一道锐利的黄光闪过，白光碎灭为成千上万点星火，四散熄灭。  
“啊？被丢下的天丛云剑发出了剑气，击碎了十字架？”  
戴维和路易听不清犬夜叉他们的惊呼，但深切地感受到了焚身之火的熄灭。他们艰难地站起身来，对望一眼，急忙拾回天丛云剑，喘息道：“看来我二人命不该绝，今天是你们的死期才对！”  
居雾也挣扎着站起身来，眼睛中的血光已经熄灭，理智重新回到他的脑海。十字架的圣光，令他的全身裂开了无数伤口，鲜血淋淋而下。他凝视着醉心的身体，感觉不到她的生命之光，立即陷入了恐惧与绝望。  
“醉心……醉心！”他蹒跚着要上前，却被杀生丸横刀栏下。  
居雾抽动着嘴唇，要说什么，却见醉心的身体里浮出一团黑光，盘踞着，形成强劲的旋风。  
铃抵不住那妖风，急忙伸手护住眼睛，嘴里在喊：“醉心大人！……”杀生丸迅速俯身，将铃拉进怀里。  
妖光从醉心的每一寸皮肤里逃逸出来，一丝一缕，渐渐浓稠，最后汇聚成了钩子的模样，闪耀着黝黑的玉的光泽。  
“那是？……”所有人都瞠目结舌。  
那块黑玉极速飞向天丛云剑，不等执剑的戴维有所反应，就与剑柄碰撞在一起。刹那间，天丛云剑发出了无与伦比的亮光。神器强烈地震动着，威慑着在场所有人手中的各式武器。戴维只觉手心灼热，再也握不住剑柄，手一松，剑便腾空而起。  
“‘玉在妖界’，原来就在醉心的体内！怪不得我们找不到任何线索，怪不得居雾你老是暗中作梗。”戴维突然明白了一切原委。  
居雾突然大笑起来，说道：“没错，八尺琼勾玉被封印在醉心的身体里。三百年前冥界叛军来找玉，流云为了保护醉心，用自己的生命与妖力镇压了玉的神力，并且将它封存。醉心被犬夜叉重伤的时候，流云代替醉心死去，八尺琼勾玉的封印也因此被解开。”  
“但是，吸血鬼，你们不要高兴得太早。即使三神器已经合一，也轮不到你们来使用，终究会有人将他们重新封印。”说到这里，居雾意味深长地望向杀生丸，说，“杀生丸，你已不必去履行你承认或不承认的那个约定了，醉心已经不需要保护，但是，神器的事，仍旧要由你解决。而我，将负责了结他们的性命。”  
居雾说完，突然双手合十，像在发动妖法，却又没有妖气蹿走。  
戴维和路易见他没有汇聚妖气，一时还以为那只是障眼法，根本不放在心上，却不料胸中突然一阵绞痛，血腥上涌，喷出一大口鲜血。  
居雾重又开口说话：“你们与我订立血咒之时，没有想到我九尾狐族还有噬心之术吧？凡是与施术者有血脉关联的人，都会同归于尽。现在醉心已死，我再无顾忌，就与你们一同下地狱吧！”  
“你，你这个，疯……”路易话没说完，又吐出一口鲜血。  
“我说过，你们会付出代价。”居雾加速了噬心的速度，却猛地发觉，只有路易一人重伤，而戴维却再无反应，他心想：“果然我耗费了太多精力，已经不能将噬心之术推到另一个人身上了吗？哼，杀生丸，看来，还是要留一个给你……”


	72. “带我一起去！”

“那个约定吗？”杀生丸看着居雾的尸体，心中渐渐浮现出那晚的场景。

岩洞里的烛火如平常一样微弱，空气里凝滞着过量的水汽，潮湿的气息稀释着敌人的痕迹。  
在杀生丸反应过来的时候，那扣着威胁的手掌已经迫近铃的后颈。尽管他立即甩出光鞭，截住了那人的攻击，但铃却被掌风击中，扑倒在地。杀生丸立即瞬移上前，将那人从铃的身边逼退。  
“杀生丸，你慢着！我只是想将她打晕而已。”居雾一面紧张地解释，一面敏捷地后退了一大步。他用眼睛的余光瞟了一眼自己的左手手腕，那道清晰可见的血印令他心生猜测：“杀生丸是有意手下留情，不然，这只手岂能还在我身上？也就是说，我的猜想是对的，他并没有丧失理智……”经过此番思索，居雾的信心悄然增长。  
然而，杀生丸双目之中的漠然——不，是空洞——却像是在嘲讽他的乐观。那种置所有于度外的漠然和无视一切的空洞，只有深受血咒控制的人才会有。若他只是在演戏，为何在那个女人被袭击之后仍然能如此淡定？  
“醉心向你施下的幻术，已经解开了吧？”居雾横下心来，决定直接询问。凭着身为强者的直觉，他将赌注下在“肯定”的一方——肯定杀生丸忍辱负重的觉悟。  
“我不知道你为何将计就计回来，我来此，只为一事——八尺琼勾玉的事。”居雾说到此，顿了一顿，仔细瞧了瞧杀生丸的表情，仍不见任何波澜。他继续说：“玉的去向，你应该知道。你必须保证醉心的安全，这是凌月给你的命令。”  
若是平日，有谁胆敢拿母亲之命来胁迫他杀生丸，一定少不了吃一顿教训。但此时，杀生丸的目光却仍旧失着焦，仿佛根本没听到那些话一般。  
“那也是我九尾狐族对你的请求。”居雾放低了语气，诚恳地说道，“请务必保护她！”  
杀生丸仍旧不着一词，却出乎意料地拔出了爆碎牙，刀身散发着绿色的威胁之光，紧跟着，他的眼睛也变作猩红，周身的妖气，骤然变强。  
居雾略微愣了一下，想要问什么，却听到了那急促的脚步声，深知时间已经不多，便忙说道：“你答应或不答应都不要紧，我话已至此，悉听尊便。犬夜叉现在就在外面，我会找个时机解除幻阵让他们进来。”言毕，居雾一掌击上自己的左肩，顿时肩骨碎裂。  
他待吸血鬼二人再跑近一点，便故意高声说：“杀生丸，杀那个女人……只是开始。……我要你付出的代价绝不是这么简单。”

夜色笼罩之下的大地，弥散着鲜血的气味，惊悚着它所承载之人的神经。  
杀生丸默然地将目光从居雾身上移开。名为约定，实为请求。那个请求，包含了多少身为父亲的无奈，押上了多少身为首领的尊严，他杀生丸在当初就已听出来。  
但是，别人的尊严，岂会成为他战斗的理由？  
“我杀生丸，只为自己而战。”  
杀生丸飞身而起，将爆碎牙举过头顶，苍龙围着刀身游走。  
戴维见杀生丸举刀，心中闪过一丝慌张，忙向神器望去。只见那长剑周身的黑光愈发膨胀了，甚至裂出了细纹，似乎有新的生命要破茧而出。  
“神器的力量似乎仍未苏醒，若杀生丸此时下手，神器会被破坏吗？”戴维暗自捏着一把汗，想阻止杀生丸，但奈何早就自顾不暇，遑论保护神器。  
就在苍龙破发动的一瞬间，一片更加强烈的光爆裂开来。  
众人一时承受不住那样的强光，纷纷侧目躲避。  
就在那须臾之间，苍龙破尚未发出第一声咆哮便被碾压于那强光之下；而杀生丸，尚未来得及捕捉对手的信息就被反弹到数丈之外。  
待瞳孔适应了那骤起的光，大家才看清，那将乾坤填充得逼仄的光正是源自神器，而杀生丸此时单膝跪着，嘴角涌出的鲜血浸湿了一大片衣襟。  
原本罩在神器周围的那层黑光已经散灭，随之褪去的还有那曾经深嵌在神器每一寸纹理上的时光的刻印。仿佛有一双巧手，在刹那之间，磨平了剑刃上粗糙的锈迹，拭净了镜面上浑浊的沉淀，剥离了玉身上斑驳的划痕；又将千年不化的寒冰锻造入那犀利的剑锋，将如梦似幻的月光抛洒向那迷离的镜面，将蓬勃盎然的生机浓缩进那纯净的绿玉。剑扣着镜，镜托着玉，玉枕着镜，镜执着剑。  
那便是重生的神器。  
有那么一瞬间，杀生丸的心思被神器的光芒阻滞。  
但，那仅仅是一瞬间。他拾回思绪，飞速分析着事态。他明白，合一之后的三神器，与先前各自独立的三神器不同：它综合着三件神器的能量，又有着自己的气场，独立的三件神器虽然各有出众的奥义，但终究是没有精神的器具，而合一之后的神器，却像是有了生命一般，辐射着一种莫名的欲望。  
杀生丸的胸口隐隐作痛。但是，形势已经不容许他有任何的喘息了。他调理了一下体内的妖力，将力量输送到爆碎牙。那原本意味着防御的蹲踞之姿，顷刻间化作了攻势。  
然而，就在那时，他却意识到自己的妖力并没有能够汇聚到爆碎牙里，反而沿着刀锋被抽离了出去，如游丝一般，飘向那悬浮在空中的神器。这种感觉，与上次被八咫镜吸走苍龙破之时，何其相似？然而，这一次，却有着本质的不同。他的妖力不过是在他自己的体内被重新分配，尚未输出分毫，如何就能如此轻而易举地被掠夺走了？  
杀生丸的心头涌上一丝战栗，不祥的预感在燃烧：“如果我杀生丸尚且如此，那么其他人……”他迅速回头，往铃和犬夜叉那里望去。  
铃和戈薇等人类虽然惊慌，但出乎意料地安然无恙，反而是妖怪们的妖力都从各自体内游离了出来，而且，他们的妖力似乎比他自己的流失得更快。冬岚和啸夜尚能调息抵抗，钢牙、菖蒲和刀刀斋已气喘吁吁，邪见似乎神志不清，阿哞和云母焦躁不安，犬夜叉的头发变作了黑色，真纪已经完全变回人类。  
杀生丸大致猜想到了神器的意图，立即飞身跃到铃的身边，将她抱起，又延伸了皮毛，卷了犬夜叉和邪见，然后迅速背向神器而去。  
众人会意，也相互搀扶着，立即尽力跟了上去。  
戴维见状，不由得大笑起来，大声嘲讽道：“杀生丸，你也有如此仓皇狼狈的时候！”他心中明白：“神器在吸收他们的妖力——不，是这整个土地上的妖力——就算是杀生丸，也休想逃脱。不用多久，我就将是这里唯一的妖怪。我只要等着就行。教会、人类，你们，也都等着吧！哈哈……”

杀生丸飞出不过几里，便觉得脚下无力，不得不停下来。转身看时，却见冬岚、啸夜尚在二十丈开外，而钢牙、刀刀斋等被人扶着，又落得更远。  
杀生丸将毛皮一松，犬夜叉摔在地上，挣扎着，连翻身起来的力气都没有了。  
此处距离神器虽然有一定距离，但是杀生丸的妖力却仍在流失，尽管不像先前那样剧烈。他望了一眼远处神器发出的亮光，陷入了沉思。  
待所有人聚到一处时，犬夜叉已经完全变成了人的模样，铁碎牙也化作了废铁一柄。戈薇抱着真纪，跪坐在犬夜叉身边，确定他只是变成了人类，无性命危险，终于松了一口气。  
铃扶起瘫软的邪见，着急地唤了几声“邪见爷爷”，却只听到模模糊糊的一声应答。铃怕他就此睡去，便忙不迭地说出一串又一串的话，问一个又一个的问题，想将他唤醒。  
与此同时，其他几人正忙着调理各自的妖力，试图阻止——哪怕是减缓——妖力的流失。  
在他们的上空，五光十色的妖气氤氲着流淌向那暗夜之中最亮的光点。四周出奇地静，没有挣扎，没有反抗——因为无力挣扎，无力反抗。妖怪的生命就在这寂静的夜里被悄悄地抽走。有多少妖怪在尚未知晓缘由的时候就已经殒命？有多少妖怪想要活命却无路可逃？有多少妖怪想要抗争却不知敌人是谁？  
杀生丸能感知得到，这片土地上妖怪们想要以牙还牙的震怒，因为他也同样地震怒着；他也能感知得到，他们因毫无还手之力而生成的恐惧，因为他也同样地恐惧着。  
弥勒安抚了阿哞，扫视了一下同伴的状况，回头向珊瑚和琥珀给了一个眼色。姐弟二人立即会意。珊瑚抱起刚刚变小的云母，走到戈薇身边，将发抖的双尾猫放到地上，轻声说了一句“戈薇，请暂时照看一下云母”，然后便起身走到了人群的外围。此时，弥勒和琥珀已分别在另外两个地方站定。他们三人，手执武器，围成了一个三角，将受伤的同伴护在了中心，纵使不知要从何人手下保护。  
杀生丸突然感觉到了讽刺。  
一向以强大自诩的妖怪，此刻却连自己的尊严都无法捍卫；一向被鄙为弱小的人类，此刻却被厄运豁免。一向以人类为猎物的妖怪，此刻却妒恨着人类的幸运；一向被妖怪屠杀的人类，此刻却守护着妖怪的性命。  
这就是妖怪的命运吗？  
“我杀生丸不相信命运！”  
杀生丸的脸上，是一如既往的沉着。他握着那把从未放松过的刀，沉默着转身。他的脚步甚至比平时更轻，在这人人自危之时，那样的脚步比轻风更不易察觉。然而——  
“杀生丸大人！”那清脆的嗓音击碎了他暗自离开的计划，那是他最无法割舍的声音。  
铃正注视着他的背影。  
“我也要去。”  
似乎在那一刻，其他人才意识到杀生丸的意图。  
“杀生丸，难道你要去送死吗？”  
“行不通的，爆碎牙根本不是三神器的对手。”  
“我们必须从长计议。”  
“……”  
而那银发白衣的妖怪，却像根本没有听到这些告诫一般，不仅没有回头，还径自又迈出了一步。  
“杀生丸！”铃的嗓音突然提高了，令所有人一颤，“带我一起去！”  
是的，那是命令一般的语气——没有敬称，没有祈使，只有强烈的要求。从未听她这样唤过自己，杀生丸一时怔住了。  
见杀生丸停了脚步，铃也放缓了声音，道：“我们，同生共死。”  
一时间，众人再次惊愕，又纷纷插嘴说道：  
“铃，你快劝哥哥离开！”  
“你去也会死的。”  
“铃，我也跟你去。”  
“……”  
那二人处在声浪的中心，但他们的脑中却异常安静。  
杀生丸在犹豫：“作为人类的她，已经获得了从这场生死之战中胜出的机会，如何能再次将她带入火海？我为何一念之差，让她发觉了我离开的意图？听她那样说话，我带与不带，她都会跟来……”杀生丸的心中有一丝愤怒，愤怒自己在这关键的时刻优柔寡断，愤怒她在这生死关头罔顾性命。他多想一声喝止她自杀式的倔强，多想不留一个顾盼径直离开。但是，他无法做到。  
杀生丸向身侧伸出了左手，掌心向上。他的心中暗自结下一个诺言，铿锵而悲壮：“既然如此，我便必须活着回来。”  
铃顾不得高兴，只急忙转身，道了一声：“再见，各位。请保重！”然后，她便回身跑上前去，握住那强有力的手。  
两手相触的一瞬间，杀生丸化作一团白光，将铃也一同包围。  
随即，夜空中一道刺眼的弧线划过，如同流星一般，向那神器所在之地冲刺。


	73. “我还没有输”

路易脸上的血迹已被清理干净，他神色安详地静躺在戴维身边，仿佛只是长眠。  
戴维盘腿静坐在悬浮的神器下方，闭目养伤。这个世界已与他无关——神器的疯狂，妖怪的挣扎，都与他无关。他此刻只是一个旁观者——冷眼漠视这世界的毁灭；同时，他又是这一切的缔造者——处心积虑地追求这世界的毁灭。他安静地等待着。胜利，唾手可得。  
由远及近，杀生丸的妖气又一次出现。  
戴维的心中闪过一丝惊讶，但已丝毫没有先前的忌惮。他慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，正见杀生丸和铃在面前现身。  
“杀生丸，你果真胆量过人，这个时候竟然还敢冲到这里来。”戴维并不起身，就那么坐着，料定杀生丸无暇也无力杀他。  
杀生丸果真毫不理会戴维的挑衅，只目不转睛地凝视着空中的那柄剑——它到底怎样才会停下？  
“只是可惜，你已经无力回天。离神器如此之近，你的妖力也流失得很快吧？用不了多久，你就连站都站不住了。”戴维说道这里，忍不住得意地笑了。  
铃听到这话，不禁忧心万分，回望向杀生丸，却见他目光坚毅，仍旧端详着那发光的神器，若有所思。那些涌到嗓子眼的担忧，都在一瞬间被统统打压下去。她收敛紧了自己的意志，凝聚了那从未动摇过的信念——她的杀生丸大人一定能获胜。  
戴维继续着对杀生丸的冷嘲热讽。虽然他崇敬着杀生丸这样的大妖怪，佩服着他的气概，也为他即将殒命而惋惜，但是，对人类的憎恨、对复仇的渴望，让他连带恨着与人类相关的一切，恨着复仇之路上的一切阻力。他无法停止对敌人的最后一次羞辱。  
“很快，这片土地上的妖怪就会灭绝，所有的妖力都将集中到神器里去。到时，我手握集万千妖力于一身的神器，看教会将奈我何！”戴维的目光原本集中在杀生丸身上，却随着自己的念想而变得涣散，那些原本是要激怒杀生丸的话，也渐渐变作了自言自语。  
“那时，这整个世界都将匍匐在我吸血鬼的脚下，那些曾经打压过我们的人，都将卑微地乞求我的饶恕，而我，将毫不犹豫地将他们全部抹杀。”戴维说着，神色愈发激动，双眼仿佛要喷出火来。  
铃在一旁，听着那些话，觉得毛骨悚然。她无法想象，是什么样的遭遇能催生如此强烈的仇恨，是什么样的仇恨能激发灭绝种族的执念。她深深地感到了恐惧。  
戴维从自己的思绪中回过神来，抬眼重新看着杀生丸，原本要说些什么，却不料先前视自己为无物的杀生丸，此刻正冷冷地睨着自己，那眼神里藏着无数凶神恶煞，给了他一个结实的措不及防。然而，戴维很快就定下了神，换了种语调，接着嘲讽：“怎么？你为人类的命运而悲愤吗？你连自己的性命顾不了，却为区区人类的命运而愤怒？你杀生丸的血，不是从来就是冰冷的吗？”  
杀生丸紧咬着牙关，努力克制着自己的怒气——他明白，在神器面前，贸然释放出任何一点妖力，都可能导致严重后果。在想出对付神器的方法之前，他必须尽可能地控制自己的妖力，哪怕已到身体的极限，哪怕戴维在不断地试探着他的底线。他握刀的手越攥越紧。  
铃感觉到了杀生丸的异样，低头看了一眼他的左手，那拳头上青筋暴涨。  
“杀生丸大人会出手杀死戴维，不，是攻击神器。很快就会。可是……”她抬头望了一眼戴维，却发现对方也在看着她。  
“杀生丸，不如现在就为人类死吧！”话音未落，戴维将手中的长剑奋力掷出，血红的剑光直刺向铃。  
尽管剑气离铃尚远，戴维却已面露喜色，心中的得意溢于言表：“我根本就没有必要，也不指望能靠这一剑杀掉那个女人。我要杀的，是你，杀生丸。”  
剑光飞速而来，杀生丸揽了铃就旁边闪躲，却不似平日那般从容和敏捷。  
戴维见状，心中更喜：“杀生丸，你在神器的打击之下，自身难保，如何还能带着那个女人躲过我这一剑？不想她死，只有一个办法。”  
眼见杀机迫近眼前，杀生丸再难闪避，铃的性命已在他人剑锋之下。他再顾不得别的，一挥爆碎牙，用自己的妖力截堵对方的攻击。  
戴维嘴角一扬，露出尖利的獠牙，喜不自胜：“不出所料。杀生丸，你果然会为了那个女人而出手。刚才如此那般克制着不与我动手，如此那般挣扎着与神器争夺妖力，现在却因那个女人而功亏一篑。杀生丸，作为大妖怪，你最失败的地方，就是让一个人类女人绊住了手脚。”  
爆碎牙的剑气轻而易举地粉碎了戴维的长剑。铃刚刚松了一口气，转头却见杀生丸双目猩红，正在妖化。  
“杀生丸大人，怎么回事？”铃焦急地问道。接下戴维的那一击，杀生丸大人应该只用了很少的妖力，为何现在却输出着这么强烈的力量？莫非是神器？  
杀生丸没有心思回答铃的问题，只一心想要阻止妖力被剥夺。刚才的那一击，他已经十分谨慎，仅用了一成妖力，剩下的九成，全部用于防范神器的掠夺。尽管如此，他却仍没能挽回——哪怕是延迟——一点败势。他的妖力已经完全失控，正如洪水决堤一般汹涌而出，似乎再也不属于他。  
见此情形，戴维深知，杀生丸命丧黄泉将只在须臾之间，而吸收了杀生丸妖力的神器，将更快地铲平这片土地，一切都将在瞬息之间结束。他低头，兴奋而温柔地看着路易的尸体，说道：“路易，我们的努力终究不会白费。天亮之时，我们将已踏上越洋之路；明夜，我就将粉碎所有十字……”  
“轰——”突如其来的爆裂声震耳欲聋，接踵而至的蓝光淹没了戴维的幻想。  
“这……这是……”戴维说不出话来，眼睁睁地看着苍龙从蓝光中现形，眼睁睁地看着它呼啸着巨大的冲击力撞向神器。他的鬓角，一滴冷汗悄然滑落。  
原本充斥在天地之间的金光，刹那间被杀生丸的蓝光中和。那是杀生丸的苍龙破。  
神器对杀生丸妖力的侵蚀，在二者之间形成了一个单向的牵引的力场。这一记苍龙破，虽然不比平时霸道，却借着那强大的牵引之力，以数倍于平日的力道冲进神器的光圈，破釜沉舟一般悲壮。  
杀生丸深低着头，急喘着气，由铃扶着，站立不稳，握刀的手使劲颤抖。  
神器周围妖力的涡旋消失了，仿佛是被别的事情占去了精力。——苍龙破的破坏力正在神器内部肆虐。  
戴维满心疑虑：“难道神器会被这样打败？难道主宰人世的神器会败给它自己的玩物？……不，不可能！”  
趁着神器松懈的时间，杀生丸暂时稳住了自己所剩无几的妖力，渐渐缓和了呼吸。他凝视着同样精疲力竭的爆碎牙，心有不甘：“那是我所能使出的最后一记苍龙破……但是，为何是‘苍龙破’？为何不是……这远远不够，远远不够！”  
铃用自己的身体支撑着杀生丸，任他落魄的银发在自己的肩头休憩。她从未想过，强大如杀生丸大人，也会在战斗中倒下，甚至需要她的搀扶。听着杀生丸渐渐平稳的呼吸，铃的心中在想：“杀生丸大人，胜利了吗？……可是，为什么您的眉间蹙着遗憾，为什么您的双手紧握不甘？”她双眼模糊，鼻腔一阵酸涩，胸中仿佛压着大石，心痛不已。  
“杀生丸大人，您累了吗？”她揪着心，问他。  
神器的光却在此时倏尔增强了数倍，如同爆破一般，抛掷着灼热的光点。杀生丸苍白的面容被那骤起的金光镀上了一层死亡之气。  
戴维和铃同时望向神器。不约而同地，他们脸上的表情在那铺天盖地的强光下凝滞，他们脑海中的空间被那突如其来的影像侵占。不同的，是那眼眸里反射着的情绪，前者振奋，后者惊慌。  
在他们面前，从那悬浮着的剑锋之上，一条金色巨龙正腾跃而出。那犀利的龙爪在空中划出一道道金色光轨，仿佛要在这天地之间撕开无数罅隙；那狰狞的獠牙噬咬着求生的侥幸，仿佛要将万物一齐嚼碎。那形态，那气场，简直就是苍龙破的再现。——不，比苍龙破更加凌厉，比苍龙破更加绝情，比苍龙破更加惊世骇俗。  
杀生丸的眉心动了动，轻轻睁开眼睛，缓缓抬头，正视前方。金龙正向自己扑咬而来。自己身体里的妖力，再一次被抽离。  
“我还没有输。”他郑重其事，如同向全天下做着宣告，他的双目之中仿佛有烈焰在熊熊燃烧，但那神情又是一如既往地冷静，“铃，走了。”  
就在杀生丸揽过铃的那一瞬间，就在铃抱紧了杀生丸的那一瞬间，金色的巨龙俯冲而下，将二人生生吞噬。


	74. “岂可坐以待毙、任人宰割”

金色巨龙在穹窿下肆掠，如同检阅着自己的领地，最后轰轰隆隆爆破成无数金色光点，留了整个世界在无形的威慑之下战栗。  
戴维举目四望，不见人影，周围已被夷为平地。他在心中回忆着片刻之前发生的一切——爆碎牙释放的苍龙，神器释放的苍龙，杀生丸的消失。  
“杀生丸和他的女人，都化成灰烬了吗？”  
——这似乎是唯一可能的结果。  
他仰视着神器，那神圣的光辉仍旧搏动着威严与肃穆。适才的一场爆发，似乎不过是它偶然的一次放纵，烟消云散之后，它又回复到了那种平静却令人望而生惧的状态。见识过它的杀伤力之后，戴维觉得，它比之前可怖了百倍。  
“杀生丸，纵使你那般骄傲那般强横，还是敌不过神器。”他想起杀生丸最后那坚毅的目光，那种不认输的神情令他胆寒。他甚至又一次仔细地环视周围，生怕忽略了什么——仍旧是空荡荡的一片。天地之间，只有神器在闪光，在抽取着这片大地的生命，而只有他，将活到最后，成为主宰。  
他释然了。  
然而，他只看见杀生丸视死如归，只看见他们被金光无情吞没，却没有看见那个倔强的光点，没有看见它逆着金龙的光轨而上，隐匿进了那爆破的源头。

一阵良久的晕眩令杀生丸失去了对空间的感知。仿佛有一股汹涌的洪流，凶猛地推挤着他，要将他冲向未知的地方；又仿佛有无数坚硬的暗礁，防不胜防地撞击着他，要将他生生粉碎。他被剥夺了思考的能力，无力作出任何判断，更无法作出任何回应，就那么随着周围乱七八糟的妖力一道，飘着飘着。  
待他恢复意识时，那些撕扯着他的力已经消失，仅剩下微不足道的风仍在耳旁肆掠。他猛地左手一握，竟掐到了自己的掌心——那手心里空空荡荡。  
“铃？”  
他惊慌失措，忙不迭地要转身找她，却发现身体动不得半分，仔细一看，才知道脚下虚空，自己竟是漂浮着，无所依托。  
杀生丸的心里更加焦急。他甚至顾不上自责，只尽可能地扭转着脖子，尽力看得更广更远，试图确定铃的位置。他的视线所及，尽是混沌，全然没有方向的区分，五彩斑斓的妖力充斥在这无边无际的空间里，横冲直撞，肆无忌惮地挑拨着他的长发和战袍。  
他记得，他在最后一刻化为妖气，冲向了神器。  
难道，这里是神器的内部？  
可是，铃在哪里？  
他看不到她的身影，也嗅不到她的气味。  
“铃！——”杀生丸高声唤了一声她的名字，那声音极其嘹亮，隐藏一丝即将转化为恐惧的绝望。这应当是他第一次如此急迫地呼唤某个人。  
他的声音迅速往远处传播，也迅速衰减下去。没有回声，也没有回应。  
他不知道这个空间究竟有多大，无法估计究竟与铃相隔多远。甚至，他不知道铃是否还活着。  
杀生丸低头端详自己的身体，前襟的血迹还散发着腥涩的气味，青色的经脉鼓胀着在手臂上攀沿，胸腔里的律动清晰地在耳畔回响。  
——他仍旧是血肉之躯。  
杀生丸从未像现在这样庆幸自己仍然活着——他毫发无损地活着，就意味着铃也还安然无恙。  
既已确定铃性命无碍，杀生丸便强迫自己收回心思，集中到眼前的形势上来。  
带着铃冲向八咫镜，原本只是孤注一掷，那样将自己置之死地的举动，没有任何的计谋，仅仅是因为不甘心，仅仅是要拼尽全力，仅仅是垂死挣扎。神器明显可以将他拒之门外、挫骨扬灰，却为何不加设防地任他进来？此时自己身处神器的完全掌控之中，周围尽是陌生的妖力，却为何感觉不到任何威胁？难道说，在神器眼中，他杀生丸就是一点沙砾，即使误吞进了腹中，也不痛不痒？抑或，他就是一只蝼蚁，连伸手捏死的必要都没有，只配自生自灭？  
一腔愤慨纠结着强烈的羞辱感，在杀生丸身体内蹿走，越来越迅速，越来越汹涌。然而，神器既然不在意他的命，又怎会在意他的羞愤？  
“我杀生丸的尊严，岂容你如此践踏！”  
杀生丸的双目突然变得猩红，全身沸腾着力量，长发与战袍猎猎作响。他在妖化。  
充盈在四处如烟如雾的妖气之光，如同受到了强烈的扰动，起了一阵阵的湍流。大大小小的涡流在杀生丸的周围回旋，又激发出更多的涡流，往更远处传播。而这些涡旋，不但没有加速妖气的融合，反而像过滤一般，将那些不属于他的繁杂的妖光一一抛离，仅剩下纯净的绿光在中心旋转着越来越明亮。  
他与他的妖力共鸣。  
爆碎牙倏地辐射出绿色荧光，如同发出了召唤的信号。  
“我杀生丸的妖力，这就悉数收回。”  
那些涡旋中心的绿光，一一升腾，缓缓流向杀生丸。一时间，他处在了无数道绿光织就的巨网的中心，熠熠生辉。爆碎牙微微震颤，杀生丸的血液也在沸腾。  
神器所劈出的苍龙，仍旧在他的脑子里咆哮，那不是别的招数，正是他的苍龙破——更确切点，是经过神器强化之后的苍龙破。杀生丸细细揣摩着这以彼之道还施彼身的招法，不经意间想到铃转述自妖灵大圣的话，恍然大悟：“化敌之技”，说的莫不是神器化用了他的苍龙破？原来，那并不是克制神器的方法，却是神器的奥义。  
杀生丸忽然有了云开月明之感：既然“化敌之技”是奥义，那么“惑彼之心”和“精吾之艺”也是同样。他于是重新审视过去发生的种种，从那些被忽略的细节里搜寻破解谜题的关键。  
很快，他便有了猜测——  
八咫镜能够吸收所有攻击它的妖力，对应的便是“化敌之技”；八尺琼勾玉的技能，虽不曾在战斗中显现，但它是醉心和数百年前的九尾狐练就顶级幻术的依托，想必能操控对手的心智，这便是“惑彼之心”；神器在吸收妖力之后，会转化为更强的攻击，反施于人，它所化用的苍龙破就是一例，这便是天丛云剑的“精吾之艺”。  
“化敌之技，惑彼之心，精吾之艺”，当是如此。  
那么，“近墨者黑，近朱者赤”，又是什么意思？这难道是更深层的奥义？  
杀生丸冥想了一阵，无解。  
此时，大半妖力已经回到了他的体内。爆碎牙愈发狂躁，刀锋隐隐低鸣。杀生丸用力握了一下刀柄，如同与战友互勉。  
他放下那个谜题，望向远处，绚丽的光华在那里凝聚成了黑暗。他似乎在那里看见了自己的未来——即将在此熄灭的未来。  
他知道，这漂浮着的无数妖力之中，有那么一丝就是犬夜叉的，还有邪见的、啸夜的。但是，他识别不出，也无力取回。  
他们的未来，是否与自己的一样？不同的人，不同的生命，不同的经历，为何竟有着同样的终结？是什么人凭着什么权力决定着这样的终结？  
他质问着，无人回答。  
他又挂念起了铃，心中不禁泛起重重恐惧。他怕她死，怕她孤独，怕她悲伤。  
转念一想，铃一定也同样恐惧，怕他死，怕他孤独，怕他悲伤。  
杀生丸的心双重地痛着。  
铃能活下去吗？现在的神器，或许会放过身为人类的她，但是往后呢？在心怀不轨的吸血鬼手上，神器又岂能是善物，人类又岂能幸免？  
由此，他似乎也看到了铃的未来——同他的一样，即将熄灭的未来。  
妖怪和人类，相互残杀，死伤无数，如今却双双沦为所谓“神器”的手下鱼肉。他仿佛看到了整个世界的终结：每一个人的死去，都激发着另外许多人的恐惧和悲伤，在这层层放大的恐惧和悲伤里，生灵涂炭，天地覆灭。  
此刻的他，痛苦难耐，不仅是因为难以拯救铃和犬夜叉的未来，还是因为预视了所有生灵的厄运，领教了即将笼罩大地的绝望。他从不畏惧死亡，却不能忍受自己的存在被如此蔑视，不能忍受自己所珍视之人的生命被如此践踏，不能忍受整个世界被如此抹杀。  
爆碎牙的光晕猛地放大了，与杀生丸身上的光场融为一体，人与刀，似乎已合而为一。他的妖力，已经全部回笼。神器的奥义，妖灵大圣的谜题，都不再重要。他所要做的，只有一件事。杀生丸稳稳地竖起了刀锋，眉心紧锁着坚毅，周身闪耀的绿光越来越亮，他和爆碎牙的影像在光芒中越来越浅，周围的五彩妖光在绿光的吞噬下迅速黯淡。  
“枉称为‘神器’的东西……岂可坐以待毙、任人宰割……”  
杀生丸的眼中只剩光芒一片，没有来路，没有去路，亦没有退路。他索性闭了眼睛。  
一瞬间，人刀俱灭。  
“亢龙破——”  
伴着一声巨响，一条绿色巨龙从光华中突现——杀生丸和爆碎牙化身而成的龙。它双目如明日，犄角如巨梁，长须如飞流，鳞鳍如烈焰。它嘶吼着在这辽阔却拥挤的空间里翻腾，所过之处，霹雳四起。  
他要在这封闭的空间里劈开出路，他要向所谓的“神器”明示自己的尊严，他要为所有生命争一个有意义的未来。  
只是，终究还是没能陪你走下去。铃，原谅我，我要夺回你的未来。

“即使我和你一起死去，也在所不惜吗？即使那只是以卵击石，也要挥刀吗？”爆碎牙的问题，曾经也是杀生丸对自己的质问。  
如今，答案已经明了——  
亢龙无悔。


	75. “一定还有别的办法”

“铃！——”  
似乎有一声呼唤从遥远的地方传来，低沉却又清晰。她识得那声音，是他在找她。  
铃轻轻睁开了眼睛。白色的雾气扑入眼帘，将她的视线牢牢困住。她睁大了双眼，却什么都看不见，看不见他的身影，甚至辨不清自己所踏之地。  
“杀生丸大人——”这回是她呼唤他。  
她的声音淹没在重重迷雾之中，如石沉大海，没有回声，没有应答。  
杀生丸大人在哪里？他有没有危险？这是哪里？我为什么会跟杀生丸大人分开？  
她对这些问题毫无头绪。恐惧随着她心跳的加速而在全身蔓延。  
“杀生丸大人！——”铃又唤了一声。她屏住呼吸，集中精神，期待着能听到哪怕一丁点回应。  
仍旧无人应答。  
铃虽然未曾移动半步，但却莫明地感觉自己正飘飘摇摇，离杀生丸越来越远。孤独与无助，如藤蔓般，渐渐盘紧了她的眉梢。  
“不能坐以待毙。”她突然这样想到，“我要找到杀生丸大人。”  
她的目光忽地变得坚毅无比——绝对不能因为辨不明方向而迷失在这里，杀生丸大人也许就在一步之遥的地方。她握了握拳，鼓起勇气，迈开腿就要往前走。  
“慢着。”一个厚重的声音在铃身后响起，毫无预兆。  
铃惊得浑身一抖，往前一个趔趄，险些摔倒。她顾不得找回平衡，只迅速回头，要寻那声音的主人——一个陌生人。  
眼前的雾气打起了漩，转着转着，往四周散开。似乎有个人盘腿坐在数步之外，氤氲雾障之下，那身影微微泛着亮光，显得神圣而又阴森。  
铃的心似乎就在嗓子眼里跳着，她说不出话，只谨慎地往后退了一步。  
那人的身形面容愈发清晰了。他体格矫健，一袭白衣，银须曳地，鹤发童颜。  
铃一见是个慈眉善目的老人，略微放下心来，渐渐平缓了呼吸，但仍不敢贸然上前。  
那老者双目微睁，和蔼地看着铃，胡须动了一动，说道：“你要去哪里？不怕一步之外就是万丈悬崖吗？”  
铃听出这话语中的好意，心中的防备又卸下了几分，回道：“谢谢您提醒！但是，我要去找人，顾不得许多。”  
“找人？”老者目光平静，虽是疑问的语气，却没有半分好奇的意味，他的心中在想：这里除了你，再没别人。  
铃点了点头，说道：“我要找杀生丸大人。您见过他吗？他身着白袍，银发金眸，佩两把太刀。”  
老者听着铃描述杀生丸的外貌，心中了然：原来是那个妖怪，我只当是那妖怪掳了她一道闯进来，看来不是那么简单。他捋了捋长须，慢悠悠地说道：“那个妖怪，我知道。”  
“太好了！”铃振奋起来，上前一步，探着身子，追问道：“他在哪里？有没有受伤？您能带我去找他吗？”  
那老者似乎被铃这突然爆发出来的急迫的情绪怔了一下，微挑了一下眼角。  
铃忽然意识到自己失礼了，便退回来，道歉道：“对不起，我太激动太冒昧了。我是铃。请问，该怎样称呼您？”  
那老者看着铃局促而紧张的表情，微微笑了一下，心想：“真是个有趣的小姑娘。多少年没见过这么活生生的孩子了！”  
“你就叫我‘伪神’吧。”那老者仍保持着微笑，见铃一脸迷惑，便接着解释道，“这是神器内部的世界，我是天照大御神赋予神器的意念。我是神器，又不是神器；是神，又不是神。是为‘伪神’。”  
铃听了这玄乎的解释，仔细想了一想，捕捉到了重要信息，于是问道：“伪神大人，您可以告诉我杀生丸大人的情况吗？如您所说，您是神器，而这里就是神器内部，您一定知道。”  
伪神睁大了眼睛，打量着铃，心中好奇：“这孩子听我说了那些话，竟一点都不害怕，也不觉得奇怪，只一心要打听那妖怪的下落，究竟是为什么？她和那妖怪之间，究竟有什么样的关系？这种关系，不出所料，应当对她极为不利。”  
“我可以带你去找他，但是，你要先回答我的问题。”  
铃不说话。她担心着杀生丸，并没有心思陪这个伪神大人。  
伪神慵散的目光直指铃的瞳仁，如同在阅读她的内心，说道：“他暂时不会死，你不必着急，如实回答我的问题便是。”  
铃不知是否该相信他的话，但又不知该如何反对，只好说道：“好。请务必尽快！”  
伪神眉宇间的慈祥突然消失了，变作严肃甚至严厉，他目不转睛地注视着铃的眼睛，问道：“你是人类吗？”  
铃一下子愣住了，自己向来听到的都是诸如“你不过是个人类”之类的话，这是第一次有人问她是不是人类。她一时语塞。  
伪神见铃不回答，便解释道：“你若是人类，为何能进到这里？你若是人类，为何身上有妖气？但是，你若是妖怪，凭着那么弱的妖气，应该早就死了才对，怎么可能进得到这里？另外，你身上还有一点仙气，那又是怎么回事？”  
铃愈发不知所云，脑子里一片混乱。这一连串问题，完全超出了她的意料。她根本不理解他话中所指，更不要说给出答案。  
伪神见铃困惑地呆立在那里，心想：“莫非这孩子自己也不清楚发生在自己身上的事？看来，我得出手才行。”伪神这样想着，双目中倏地各自燃烧起一簇火焰，火光直勾勾地映射进铃的瞳孔。他的声音亦变得邪惑：“回答我的问题。你是什么？”  
铃望着那两簇爝焰，只见往昔的点滴在眼前一幕幕闪过，仿佛有人在指引着她梳理自己的记忆。她的眼睛渐渐失焦。  
伪神不再说话，眯起了眼睛，耐心等待。  
片刻之后，铃微微动了动嘴唇，三个字从她的齿间飘扬而出：“我是铃。”  
伪神被这个回答惊呆了，瞪圆了双眼，眉毛竖立。“这是什么答案？”  
铃的目光突然恢复了神采，她一下子喘过气来，脑子中似乎有一段空白，找不到填充。  
“‘你是铃？’这就是答案？”虽然知道没有必要，伪神却仍旧不甘心地又问了一次， “铃，再回答我一次，你是人类、妖怪，还是神？”  
她疑惑地望着伪神，不记得自己何时给出了所谓的答案。她回想着刚才发生的种种，突然明白了。  
“您搜索了我的记忆？”铃感觉自己被偷窥了一般，心中一阵嫌恶。  
“不。——虽然我可以。”伪神拨弄了一下胡须，微笑道，“我只是引导你自己回忆。”  
铃仍有些气愤，原本放下的戒备之心又重新生发。她严肃地说道：“我是铃，这就是答案。”  
连续两次听到同样的回答，伪神迫不及待地要听听她的解释，便说道：“但这并不是我想要的答案。你是人类吗？妖气和仙气为何存在？你现在应该能从记忆里找到线索了吧？”  
铃略作回忆，那些相关的片段果真一个个鱼贯而出。——这就是他引导的结果吗？  
铃沉默了片刻，继而昂首正视着伪神，认真地解释道：“我也许已经不再是人类，毕竟我两次死而复生。您说的妖气，应该是杀生丸大人的，他用血写的那几个字，融进了我的身体。至于仙气，那是灌愁哥哥赠与我的生命，他是鹭草。”  
“原来如此。”伪神捋着胡须，若有所思：原以为她可能是人类形态的半妖，没想到是与妖怪有血盟，鹭草的生命，想来就是这血盟的目的。“那个叫杀生丸的妖怪跟你订了什么血盟？我或许可以救你。”  
“血盟？救我？”铃再一次困惑了。  
“就是那妖怪用血写的字。他肯定是想利用鹭草的能力来摆脱妖怪必死的命运，并为此与你订下血盟来控制你，而你却不自知，还一心为他担忧……”  
铃并没有仔细听伪神后面说的话，只在想：“原来那些字是血盟吗？难道是很严肃的事情吗？为什么杀生丸大人不是这样说的？” 铃想着杀生丸写下的那几个字，心中不安，问道：“订下了血盟会怎样？”  
“难道他没有告诉你吗？血盟之言不可忤逆，一旦写下，就不可解约。”  
铃怔住了，问：“不是仅仅是一个标记、一个提醒吗？”  
“那个妖怪这样跟你说的吗？”伪神为这样的欺骗感到有些气愤，说，“这不是一般的标记和提醒。如果血盟被触发了却没有被履行，那可要支付巨大的代价，那可比盟约本身可怕千百倍。”  
“原来是这样。”铃的心里，不知从何处涌出阵阵洪流——说不清是温暖的幸福，还是苦涩的歉疚——奔腾着，化作泪水，夺眶而出。虽然早就知道他从不食言，但在知晓他的决绝之时，她的心仍旧止不住地震颤。  
“您不必救我。杀生丸大人……本就没有，害我的意思……”铃忍不住呜咽了，声音断断续续，“那个血盟，是……‘与卿同死共生’……”  
伪神拂着胡须的手骤然僵住，他沉默了——这又是一个出乎他意料的答案。他本以为这孩子是被妖怪强迫进来的，才自以为是地救了她过来。没想到自己一早就猜错了……  
铃嘤嘤地哭了一小会儿，发泄完心中情绪，便平静下来，拭了泪，问道：“伪神大人，您还有其他问题吗？可以带我去找杀生丸大人了吗？”  
伪神陷入沉思已久，听铃这么一问，才回过神来，摆了摆手，遗憾地说：“不用找了，没有意义，他会死。”  
“为什么？”铃皱紧了眉，高声责问。  
“误把你们分开，我很抱歉。即使你现在执意要去找他，我也爱莫能助。他处在另一个‘我’的控制之下，我毫无办法。我只能尽全力，让你作为人类活下去。”伪神避开了铃执拗的目光，接着说，“神器虽只一身，却有两意。一为守护，一为破坏。‘破坏之我’如日中天，‘守护之我’无能无力。你在外面的时候，应该已经看到了神器的破坏力。”  
铃认真听着这些话，心中有一团怒火正在燃烧。她说服自己保持冷静，深吸了一口气，问道：“伪神大人，您为什么要救我？”  
这原本是个再正常不过的问题，对伪神来说，却似乎无比尖锐。他想要找个借口回避，铃却穷追不舍：  
“您与神器是一体，所以应当知道，有邪恶至极的妖怪正等着神器吸收完妖力，然后用它灭绝人类。既然人类迟早会死，您救我，又有什么意义？您既然否定了我去找杀生丸大人的‘无意义之举’，为什么又要做‘救这个非人非妖非神之物’这件同样无意义的事情？”  
伪神被问到了痛处，无力回答，一颗心被紧紧揪住，索性闭了眼，藏起自己的心绪。  
“仅仅因为敌人太强大，战斗就是无意义的吗？仅仅因为生命会终结，希望就是无意义的吗？如果您真的畏于神器的破坏力而不作为，伪神大人，恕我不敬，您如何能称自己是‘守护之我’？”  
伪神蓦地睁了眼，目光出奇地肃穆，却意外地没有愠怒。他看着这个不卑不亢的女子，平淡地说：“你以为我真的会放任另一个我这样放肆下去吗？天照大御神投下破坏与守护两重意念，为的就是制衡。一方胜极之时，另一方便要反抗。我此时力量有限，只能韬光养晦。待神器吸收尽了妖力，我便有机会利用那些力量，将破坏之我镇压下去。如若顺利，人类仍然能够活下去。这便是我的计划。”  
“不！不！那太晚了！”铃使劲摇着头，否定着他的对策。  
伪神知道她心中所想，却万般无奈，只说：“这已是唯一的办法。身为人类，你难道还想拯救所有妖……”  
“我不是人类。”铃一语封缄了伪神的言语，又接着说道，“人类与妖怪，拥有同样生存的权利。没有人可以凭自己的意愿剥夺这种权利。即使是天照大御神留下的神器，也不行！”  
伪神听了这话，心中一阵共鸣，却又愈发纠结，说道：“我何尝不是这样认为？我何尝不想两全其美？可是三神器在过去几百年里吸收了太多邪恶之气，早就不受我的辖制。牺牲妖怪与毁灭人世，我只能取前者。”  
“不！一定还有别的办法。请您再想想办法！”铃祈求着，十分激动。  
“铃，人类与妖怪之间，进行着一场战斗，无论过程如何，胜的都是人类。即使没有神器，妖怪也在劫难逃。”  
“不！这不一样。妖怪与人类的战斗尚未结束，最终结果尚有变数，每个人心中都还有希望。而神器，而您，却要彻底抹杀妖怪活下去的可能性，这是杀戮，这根本不能与拼上尊严的战斗相提并论。”  
伪神无言以对。他凝视着铃的双眸，那双眼睛如此清澈，透亮得能看见她纯净的内心。一个危险的想法在他的心中萌芽：或许，可以让这个孩子一试。  
他轻轻叹了口气，郑重其事地问道：“铃，你当真这么希望妖怪活下去？”  
铃不明白伪神为什么突然变了语气，只承接着他的严肃，答道：“是。我希望妖怪活下去，我也希望人类活下去，我同样希望妖怪和人类之间的战斗能够停止。”  
伪神审视着铃坚定的神情，继续说：“的确有另外一个办法，或许可以同时拯救妖怪和人类。”  
铃一听，不由得眉心舒展、双目放光，迫不及待地要听下一句。  
“但是……”伪神意味深长地望着她，接着说，“需要你献出生命。”  
“是。”就在伪神话音刚落之时，铃的这一字回复就已脱口而出。  
伪神再一次震惊。他本以为铃至少会考虑一下，没想到她如此果决。  
“你都不问为什么、要怎样做吗？”  
“不必问。知道太多的细节，我怕我会犹豫。”  
伪神此时已对铃肃然起敬。铃的决心让他看到了新计划成功的希望，然而，还差一个最为关键的触发点，一个足以转变时空的契机。他等待着，将全部筹码投向了那正积蓄着力量、要有所作为的，杀生丸。  
铃的心中无比平静，经历过世间种种，她早已看破生死：如若能死得其所，那必将义无返顾。只是，她放不下杀生丸。她在心中默默倾诉：“杀生丸大人，请原谅铃没有等您回来，请原谅铃不能向您道别，请原谅铃做出这样的决定。”  
她请求道：“伪神大人，如果可以，请您解开杀生丸大人和我的血盟。”  
杀生丸大人啊，请原谅铃辜负了您的厚爱，请您好好地活下去……  
伪神听出铃话语中的悲伤，正想告诉她血盟不可解也不必解，却在此时感知到了一股铺天盖地的妖流，霹雳一般的绿光剧烈地鞭笞着他周围的迷雾，像是要把这无尽的空间一股脑击穿。  
铃看见那绿光，下意识地唤了一声：“杀生丸大人……”  
伪神的血液已经沸腾起来，他抓了铃的手腕，喝了一声：“就是现在！”  
铃来不及多说，只见眼前白光一闪，然后整个视界就黑了下去。


	76. “这就是吸血鬼无疑了”

小雨淅淅沥沥寂寞地下着，滴答滴答，自顾自地数着水塘上漾开的涟漪，一圈一圈。遍布穹窿的乌云碎成一团一团，午后的阳光从云缝间溢出，在漫天的阴沉中倾洒下明丽的光轨，又潜入地面纵横的水流之中，化作点点波光，粼粼如缎。  
光秃秃的土地被适才的暴雨冲刷得愈发贫瘠，孤独的山峰被生生剥离了黄土的伪装，暴露着山石风化的脊背。  
岩洞深处，阴冷的火苗在熊熊燃烧。  
年轻的女子怀抱一个四岁左右的女孩，坐在火堆旁，把着孩子圆嫩的小手，借着火光，教她在地上写写画画。孩子全神贯注地观察着母亲的笔画，学得入了迷，不自觉地嘟着个小嘴，十分认真。女子的对面，一名红衣青年——她的丈夫——正一动不动地躺着，如雕塑一般。  
“犬夜叉，你快醒来吧！”戈薇已不知自己是第几次抬头看他，也不知是第几次做着这样的祈祷。她在心中轻轻地叹了声气。  
“铁碎牙……”  
一声干涩的呼唤震颤了岩洞中的火光，戈薇的手猛地一紧，孩子忍不住痛得嚷了一声。  
“抱歉，真纪。”戈薇一面向孩子道歉，一面焦急地起身要往犬夜叉那里去。  
“铁碎牙！”犬夜叉又唤了一声，惊慌而恐惧。他一下子坐了起来，豆大的汗珠从额上滚下，啪嗒啪嗒滴到手上。  
“犬夜叉，你还好吗？”戈薇已跨到他身前，急切地问道。  
犬夜叉像是还没有从梦中回过神来，只是迷迷糊糊地听到戈薇的声音，又隐隐约约见真纪颤颤地走过来伏在了自己身边。他习惯性地回了一句“戈薇，真纪”，然后继续念叨：“铁碎牙……别走……铁碎牙……”  
“犬夜叉，那只是梦。”戈薇强行板过犬夜叉的脸，看着他无神的眼睛，说道，“你仔细看着我！”  
犬夜叉盯着戈薇，看着她水汪汪的眼睛里浸润着的担忧，终于慢慢清醒过来，握住了她的手，清楚地说道：“戈薇，那个梦太真实了。我梦见铁碎牙消失了……”  
他边说边伸手在腰间摸索，却发现那里空空如也。  
“铁……铁碎牙呢？……”他再次激动起来，望着戈薇，乞求答案。  
戈薇不说话，只低着头，目光中有无数难言之隐。  
真纪似乎有些害怕，缩回身子，抱住了戈薇的手臂，慎慎地望着犬夜叉，嘟哝着：“爸爸，爸爸。”  
听到真纪柔软的声音，犬夜叉重新镇定下来，伸手抚摸她的头，却见她是人类的模样，心中一惊，又一把抓过自己的头发，竟是黑色！他的心突突地跳着，脑子里似迷雾一团，他紧紧抓住戈薇的手，只觉一阵冰凉。他强迫自己定下神来，问道：“戈薇，我当时昏迷之后，又发生了什么事？为什么我和真纪是这个样子？杀生丸呢？”  
戈薇见犬夜叉冷静下来，心中轻松了许多，但是一想起发生的事，仍旧一阵心酸。“犬夜叉，你已经昏迷七天了，一直是人类的模样。真纪也是，两天前刚醒。”  
戈薇俯身抱起了真纪，又握了犬夜叉的手，深吸一口气，像是鼓励自己一般。  
“弥勒君我们四人醒来之后，去神器那里找哥哥，但是……”戈薇说到这里，嗓子里一阵苦楚，忍不住哽咽了，“但是，根本没有人……没有哥哥，没有铃，没有吸血鬼，也没有神器……甚至，甚至连战斗过的痕迹都没有……”  
戈薇留意到犬夜叉握紧了拳头，又见他咬紧了牙，双眼圆睁，十分震惊。她顿了一下，犬夜叉并没有说话，像是在示意她继续。  
“铁碎牙，在我醒来之后，就再没有见过……我们后来找了很多地方，周围数百里，已经没有妖怪的踪迹了……弥勒君和珊瑚两天前出发去找孩子们了。琥珀外出找食物，应该就快回来了……”  
戈薇强撑着说完这些话，喉咙已经完全被悲伤堵住，泪水终于夺眶而出。  
周围突然静了下来，只听见真纪在安慰母亲：“妈妈，不要哭。真纪很乖，爸爸也很乖。”  
“浑蛋！”这一声咒骂出乎意料的低沉——悲痛啃噬着他的心，令他全身颤抖，无力宣泄。  
到底骂的是谁？是兀自逞强的杀生丸吗？是渺小无能的自己吗？还是那不可抗拒的所谓命运？  
沉默掩饰了心中万千伤痛。

入夜了，暴雨仍在肆无忌惮地下着。  
“看来，今天又徒劳无获了。”年迈的僧人在心中默念，蓑衣上的雨水随着胯下马背的起伏而有节奏的飞洒，“七天前，那鸟头人身的妖怪将我等带到这荒无人烟的地方，先是推说有性命之忧不能再带路，之后又莫名其妙地消失了，只留了我等跟无头苍蝇一样四处乱撞。”  
僧人皱着眉，看着周围士兵手里的火把已奄奄一息，正要下令就地露宿，却听见前方一声急报：  
“黑田官兵卫，请勿上前！”  
那僧人急忙一勒缰绳，四下的士兵敏捷地拔刀，围到他的身边，将他护在中心。  
“前方有怪异的异族男人，恐怕有危险。”  
黑田心中一惊：异族男人，莫非就是他？他急忙一步跨下马背，不顾士兵的劝阻，夺了一只火把，一瘸一拐地上前，手心里紧紧攥着那样东西，以防不测。  
那乱石堆上躺着两个身形魁梧的男人，不省人事。距离较近的那个，面色苍白，金发微卷，眼窝深陷，鼻梁直挺。紧身的上衣浸染着血迹，黑色的斗篷半挂在左肩，高筒长靴上尽是泥浆。雨水狂暴地抽打在他的脸上，他却无力遮挡，只是紧紧地将另一个人护在怀中——那人与他同样相貌、只差发色，身体已经扭曲得不成样子，看起来已死去多时。  
“这种长相，应当与神父一样，是来自欧洲。这种装束，应当是所谓的贵族。”黑田来回打量着那两个人，心中猜测着他的身份，不自觉地又往前走了一步，脚踏进水坑，啪叽一声脆响。  
“黑田官兵卫，危险！”  
士兵的话音刚落，就见那个金发男人惊醒过来，猛地一手撑地，坐起身来。他冲着黑田嚎叫了一声，獠牙露在唇边，双眼闪着血红的光，如同饥饿的野兽。  
士兵们见状，迅速冲上去，举刀围在黑田周围。  
黑田的心中已经有了一些把握：“这绝对不是普通的人类。倒像是丰臣大人所说的，吸血鬼……”  
“喂，你们是吸血鬼吗？”黑田直截了当地问道，语气中全是居高临下。  
戴维不愿在人类面前示弱，却挡不住手上的一阵酸痛，一下子瘫倒在地，路易的身体没了支撑，歪在一旁。对面那人类的声音被雨幕吸去了一半，听起来十分模糊。“哼，低贱的人类……也敢如此，跟我说话……看我，看我将你扒皮碎骨……”戴维身上的每一寸肉都绽裂着刺骨的疼痛，他咬着牙，边骂边吃力地重新坐起来，又僵硬地将路易揽在怀里。神器的最后一下爆发，虽然没有伤及他的性命，但足以让他生不如死。他明白自己已经失败了，但是仍旧不容许一个人类来践踏他的尊严。  
“这么说来，这就是吸血鬼无疑了。”黑田低声自言自语，又在心中描画了一遍丰臣大人曾经描述过的吸血鬼的样貌——与眼前二人契合无误。黑田嘴角的皱纹略微一扬，心想：“丰臣大人，黑田总算没辜负您的垂青。”   
“吸血鬼，一路走好。”言毕，黑田曲了右手，熟练地在面前划了个十字，然后一甩手，将掌心里那被捂得火热的圣物抛向那错愕之中的吸血鬼。  
那是十字架，阔别近八年的十字架。  
当初丰臣太政大臣颁布禁教令，作为近臣的他，必须以身作则，率先舍弃基督教义。他永远不会忘记受洗时的神圣，亦永远不会忘记弃教时的挣扎。教义与仕途，不可兼得。他最终选择了鹰犬的命运，放弃了灵魂的救赎。那是他所敬重的丰臣大人第一次玩弄他的信仰。  
讽刺的是，六年之后，他抛弃了天神而效忠的人——丰臣大人——却因政见不合而一怒之下抛弃了他，逼得他唯有出家、唯有彻底远离政事，才得自保。从此，黑田孝高不复存在，唯有僧人如水，如行尸走肉般苦行于青山绿水。那是他所遵奉的丰臣大人第二次玩弄他的信仰。  
而就在他终于放下了尘世牵念、准备放浪形骸了却残生之时，那个早已将他弃如敝屣的人，却将他生生押回了高堂，什么都不解释，只给了他一只十字架，让他跟着鸦天狗，去除掉叫吸血鬼的妖怪。他是那样想要拒绝——以一个槛外僧人的身份，拒绝那槛内大臣的命令，以一个佛教僧人的身份，拒绝那异教的器物。可是，在他看见昔日首领那憔悴的面容的一刻，他妥协了。黑田心中明白，若不是信任着他这个曾经的心腹，此等骄傲的人，如何肯在垂暮之时，将与妖怪合作这样机密的事，交给他这个被撵出家门的旧臣？那一刻，他从僧人如水，变回了官兵卫孝高。那是他所崇拜的丰臣大人第三次玩弄他的信仰。  
十字架尚未烙上吸血鬼的身体，黑田便已听到对方的惨叫。他默然地转过了身，示意手下离开。  
火光渐行渐远。戴维凄厉的叫声在达到最高点之后，忽地戛然而止。黑田知道，丰臣大人交付的最后一个任务，已经完成。  
“黑田孝高、黑田如水，我究竟是谁？或许只是丰臣家臣，只是官兵卫……我的信仰，从来都只有一个——丰臣秀吉。”


	77. “我杀生丸为你挡下”

夜已经深了。庄严的宫殿里没有一个人走动，寂寥的疏星点缀在夜空，静静地俯视着那肃穆的屋檐，仿佛想要去那里来一场惬意的游戏。  
“好安静啊！”铃平躺在榻上，侧过头往屋外望了一眼，月光被窗纱滤了一遍，愈发柔和，外面没有一点声响，宁静得能听得到轻风的脚步。“明天就是婚期了，我却睡不着觉、养不好精神。怎么办？杀生丸大人，铃好没用啊……”她翻了个身，背过了那略有些明亮的月光，丝被沙沙清响。  
记得犬夜叉大人和戈薇大人的婚礼前夜，女孩子们都聚在枫婆婆家里，围在新娘子的身边，商量着发髻怎么梳、腰带怎么结，甚至于酒杯怎么拾、步子怎么迈。那番热闹仿佛就在昨天。那时她们还打趣她说，等到她出嫁的那一天，杀生丸会不会舍不得把她交给她们打扮。那时，她还不懂出嫁是一件多么重要的事情，自然也不懂想要嫁给谁。而今天真的轮到她出嫁了，她们却都不在了。枫婆婆不在，戈薇大人不在，珊瑚大人也不在……事实上，她没有父母，没有娘家，借居在仙姬夫人这里，在形式上，连“出嫁”都算不上呢。  
“爹爹，妈妈，哥哥，枫婆婆，戈薇大人，珊瑚大人……”铃又一次在心中呼唤她们。尽管已经接受了与她们永别的事实，已经能够承受那噬心的悲伤，在这充满孤寂和焦虑的长夜里，她仍旧希望她们当中的任何一个人能够在陪在自己身边，抚慰她的紧张，分享她的兴奋。  
然而，她终究是一个人。她的心中升起淡淡的忧伤，对人类世界的记忆激起了她强烈的怀念，强烈到让她觉得不安。“我不能继续伤感。既然选择了与杀生丸大人在一起，就不能再有回到人类那边的想法。这样会给大家带来危险。”  
那日醒来之前，与伪神在梦中的对话，又在她的耳边想起：  
_“不是说要我献出生命吗？为什么我还活着？”_  
_“用整个一生来背负三神器，难道不是比一时的牺牲更为艰难吗？”那是伪神的回复，“你若心地纯净，它便是守护之器；你若心有邪念，它便是毁灭之器。妖怪何去何从，全在于你。”_  
_“人类呢？半妖呢？”_  
_“人类活在原来的世界；半妖的妖力被收走，变成了人类；你和妖怪一道，在这个新的世界。人类与妖怪不能长久共存，若要同时保全两者，必然要付出代价。对于你，铃，代价就是抛弃与人类的所有牵连。”_  
铃伸手捂住了胸前的挂坠——那是三神器，隐藏了神力、陷入深眠、化作饰物的神器。  
“若我过于思念人类，只怕妖怪所在的这个世界会有动荡。”她紧紧地握住了那坠子，心想，“我既然作出了选择，今后就必须一心一意。只是，‘抛弃与人类的所有牵连’，我无法答应。我的亲人葬在那里，我的往昔也在那里，只要我还活着，这样的牵连就存在着。”  
“铃。”门外响起一个低沉的声音，猝不及防地打断了她沉重的思绪。  
“杀生丸大人！”那个声音她再熟悉不过、再期待不过。距离上次见他，已经过去了四天。那天，他带她去熟悉他们将来的家宅，那里的一庭一院一屋一瓦，都是他与她商量之后所建。  
她一掀被子，翻身起来，连跑带跳地奔到门边，手扶着门框，想要推开，却犹豫了。她滚烫的脸贴在门上，心如鹿撞，却不得不强掩激动：“杀生丸大人，仙姬夫人说，明天才能见您。”  
“开门，跟我走，有一件事要做。”他杀生丸要做的事，何曾容得别人阻拦？  
此时此刻，这样强硬而固执的命令，铃是希望听到，还是不希望听到呢？犹豫了一瞬，她随手拿了一件单衣，推开了门，那数日不见如同相隔了千秋的人，就在月光下泛着清辉，对她温柔地隐隐浅笑。她扑进他的怀里。仙姬夫人设下的禁忌，终究敌不过他的一声呼唤。或者说，与他在一起，她不忌惮任何禁忌。  
“走了。”杀生丸将她横抱起来，飞身而起。

清凉的月光铺陈在一望无际的大地上，将这万籁俱静的深夜渲染得愈发幽深。二人飞出宫殿如此之远，以致于铃完全无法估计究竟飞了多久，只知道在不知不觉中，皓月就已西斜。  
这并不是铃第一次在高空俯视夜色之下的大地。她认得，那黑黢黢的是树林，亮闪闪的是河流。  
只是，少了些什么。  
——是什么呢？是跳跃的灯火，是整齐的田地，是梦呓的村落。  
原来，没有人类的世界是这个样子，安静得略显灰暗。  
杀生丸带着铃，在一处光秃秃的山坡上落地，说道：“就是这里。”  
铃睁大了双眼，吃力地收集着周围的物象散射出来的微弱光线，想要分辨出脚下之地的名分。  
“这是哪里？”她的脑子里只有“陌生”两字。  
对这个问题，杀生丸并不感到意外，毕竟，他也花了好大功夫才找到这个地方。  
“你小时候住的地方。”  
铃十分震惊。她记得，那个村子傍河而生，倚林而立，虽不富饶，却也有农田鱼塘，与眼前这荒山野岭着实天上地下。她一时无法将自己的记忆移植过来。  
杀生丸解释说：“我本来想找你父母兄长的墓地，却不知道他们葬在哪里，只发现这里有你的气味，可能是地下埋着属于你的东西，没有随人类留在那个世界。”  
铃的心情陡然变得复杂，不只是惊讶，不只是激动。她的心中只有一个想法：“如果这里真的还有属于我的东西，那么一定是它！我要找到它！”铃突然变得十分亢奋，扑通一下，跪在地上，伸手便去刨那些坚硬的碎石。  
杀生丸见状，俯身要替她，却被她挡住了双手：  
“杀生丸大人，请让我自己来。”  
杀生丸看着铃，见她双目中珠光涟涟，于是不再阻拦。他退了一步，默默地注视着她，守护着她在故土流泪的特权。  
她跪在那里，默默不语，纤纤十指在那密实的土地上刨挖着沉积了千年的风尘与腐朽，她身旁翻出的新土越堆越高。  
杀生丸知道她的指甲正变得浑浊、她的指尖正变得僵硬。他努力地让自己保持淡定，却不由自主地散发着越来越重的妖气，仿佛是在转移心中的纠结。周围的无数小妖怪，被这强大的妖气吓得四散奔逃。  
铃的手指触到了一团柔软，她心中一怔：就是它，当年自己亲手埋在父母兄长坟前的荷包——母亲绣与她的荷包。她如获至宝，将那细软的荷包捧在手心，掸去吸附着的泥土，泪水终于滚落下来，泣不成声。  
“铃。”杀生丸有些揪心。  
“杀生丸大人……”铃哽咽着回应，“这，这里就是爹爹、妈妈和哥哥的坟冢……这个荷包，是我埋在他们坟前的……”  
铃记得，当年大家帮忙安葬父母和兄长的时候，她怕他们挂念，便将自己最心爱的荷包埋在了他们的墓碑前。如今，那墓碑、那棺椁，都与她时空相隔，唯有这一枚小小的荷包，还包藏着她那已经无迹可寻的童年。自己留给亲人的信物，如今竟又作为亲人留给她的遗物回到了她的手上。  
铃的悲伤超过了杀生丸的预期，让他有些不安。他正要上前安慰，却见铃小心翼翼地将挖出来的泥土填回坑里，用手掌拍实，然后双手合在身前，深深地附身叩首，十分郑重。  
她稳定了呼吸，轻声说道：“父亲，母亲，铃今日出嫁，日后定当一心相夫教子。生养之恩，无以为报，惟愿双亲与兄长安息莫念。”  
言毕，铃伏着身子，又兀自流了几行泪，过了许久，才依依不舍地直起身来，用衣袖点去了泪水，回身看着杀生丸，说道：“杀生丸大人，谢谢您带铃来此祭奠父母！我可以把这个荷包带回去吗？我装了些泥土在里面，作为念想。”  
杀生丸见铃双手捧着一个小小的布袋，鼓鼓囊囊，上面满是泥土，看不清是什么样子——这就是那样散发着铃的气味的东西了。  
“当然。”杀生丸走上前，伸手为她拭去眼角的泪痕。  
铃的脸上一阵温热，心中亦暖流阵阵。她恳求道：“杀生丸大人，可以晚一些回去吗？”  
对于这个请求，杀生丸有些犹豫，毕竟已经是下半夜了，她还需要休息。  
“在仙姬夫人的宫殿里，我睡不着觉，心里总是莫明其妙地害怕。跟您在一起，我就不怕了。”  
杀生丸凝视着她亮闪闪的眼睛，心中万分怜惜。他将她拥入怀中，将她与深夜的寒凉隔绝。铃的心突然轻松下来，像是有块大石突然消失了一般。有杀生丸大人在，她的心，就无比安定。  
听着铃温软的呼吸，杀生丸不禁又开始想明天将会发生的事。他从不为尚未开始的战斗焦虑，这次却无法镇定，实在是那个叫伪神的家伙在梦中说过的话让他不安。  
_“杀生丸，我以你的亢龙破为引，将妖怪与人类分隔……从今往后，三神器将由铃保管。‘近朱者赤，近墨者黑’，希望她的一心赤诚能守得两边长久的安宁……她虽然获得了鹭草长生的能力，但在体质上仍然是人类。毫无自保能力的她，能否在这个妖怪的世界里活下去，全在于你，杀生丸……基于你的血盟，我将她的生命也系在你的身上，你们将真正同生共死。”_  
铃似乎还没有意识到她到底揽了多重的担子在自己肩上，也还不知道这份担子会招致多少纷扰。这个世界在一夜之间沧海桑田，她熟悉的村庄化作了原始茂林，她亲近的人类被妖怪和野兽替代。这样的冲击已经让她身心俱疲，她根本无暇去考虑自己在这乱世中的角色。她不知，失去了人类这个对手的妖怪是怎样惊慌失措；她不知，见识了神器奥义的妖怪是怎样虎视眈眈；她不知，若稍不留神，她用生命交换的妖怪的命运又将万劫不复。  
“你既不知，便不必知，我杀生丸为你挡下。”他要继续做她的支柱，为她清除所有的障碍，替她面对腥风血雨，让她只需快乐地保持一颗单纯的真心。而她的存在和她的真心，就是他的力量之源。  
亢龙破的代价是人刀俱灭。在他使出奥义的那一刻，他决定舍弃自己的生命，与命运作一次抗争，为妖怪和人类搏一个的未来，尽管那个未来已经没有他，尽管这会让铃孤独一生。而铃，同样决计献出生命来同时保全人类和妖怪，哪怕她因此再也不能陪伴杀生丸。  
这个世界，是他和她一同开辟的——以放弃生命、放弃对方为代价。  
这样的世界，他和她必当一同守护——她守护神器，他守护她。  
天明之后的婚礼上，将有多少对人类恨之入骨的人欲痛下杀手？将有多少垂涎神器的人会暗中作梗？他不得而知。他唯一确定的是，他必须借此机会，震慑绝大部分意图不轨的人，让这个如一锅沸水一般的世界冷静下来。如若不然，他便是弄巧成拙，将铃推向水深火热。  
他的这一切顾虑，铃都不知道。他只要她安心地做他的新娘。  
而她，真的依偎在他的肩上，安心地睡着了。  
“铃，我会给你你所期待的世界。”


	78. “这是什么意思？！”

天空中最后一抹玫瑰色朝霞已经褪尽。密林中那一处新宅已被各色妖怪围得水泄不通。今日就是那犬妖的婚期，这就是那犬妖的府邸。  
半个月以来，犬族杀生丸的婚讯如风暴一般传播开去，从南到北，无人不知。按照惯例，妖怪们结婚只会通知亲友，极尽低调，毕竟没有人会把“我有了软肋”这种事情宣布给虎视眈眈的敌人。敢于广布婚讯而不怕仇家伺机作乱的妖怪，通常本身实力强大，且嫁娶的也都是强者，就如当初斗牙王和凌月仙姬的婚礼，在双方合璧的绝对威慑力之下，无论是多想兴风作浪的人，也不敢轻易造次。  
而此番杀生丸的婚礼却又不同往常——婚讯已经传出半月，却始终没人知道新娘的身份。一面有人说新娘是犬族某长老的孙女，一面却有人说亲眼看见她气得歇斯底里；一面有人说见过杀生丸和九尾狐族的某女妖在一起，一面却有人说那女妖已经死了；一面有人说杀生丸曾救了个人类带在身边，一面却有人说人类全都消失了；更有甚者，说杀生丸根本就不是要成婚，而是找了个借口要将众妖怪引去、一网打尽。各种传言甚嚣尘上，却始终无人辟谣，婚讯的真假、新娘的身份始终扑朔迷离。  
不知不觉间，杀生丸这个名号在妖界越传越盛，他的婚礼亦越来越离奇。  
去，还是不去？真是一个难题。去，若杀生丸设下陷阱，我该如何抽身？不去，若他人趁机与杀生丸结盟，而我没有，以后将如何立足？  
杀生丸显然不在乎别人的窘境，他只管选了个地方，召了一众仆从，建了这么个深宅大院。  
小妖怪们仍旧陆陆续续地从天上地下鱼贯而来，他们并不往宅子里去，只在外面围了一圈又一圈，屏着呼吸，竖着耳朵，捕捉宅内的风吹草动，偶尔相互打几句腹语，交换一下信息。杀生丸有言在先，“列席以待先至者”，却没有说谁可以入席，似乎无论是谁，只要愿意，只要来得够早，都可以去那堂上坐一席之地。可是这些小妖怪们畏畏缩缩，早早赶来，却只守在外面，议论哪个妖怪到了、默数还剩几个席位，那迎客的大堂，他们连看都不敢看一眼——这宅门之外，才是最适合审时度势、见风使舵的地方。  
一墙之隔，院内十分肃静。晨光在白玉照壁上流溢，五光十色。石山上草木葱茏，莺语婉转。盛开的花树迎风起舞，万千落英飘摇而下，追逐清澈的流水，藏入干涸的蚀骨井。  
宽敞的大堂之上，连同杀生丸的主位在内，共设了四十九个席位。除去主位及其近侧的三个位置，早已座无虚席。事实上，那三个宾位，也并非空位：左侧紧邻主位、在凌月仙姬对面的那个，是为铃的双亲和兄长虚设；次近邻主位的那两个，分别放置着铁碎牙和一卷画轴，是为犬夜叉和灌愁虚设。真正的空位，其实只有那正上方的主位——杀生丸和他的妻子之位。  
邪见右手执着人头杖，笔直地站在主位旁边，后背的衣衫已被冷汗浸湿，双腿也已经麻木。他在心里一遍遍地问：“杀生丸大人究竟带着铃到哪儿去了？怎么还不出现？怎么还不出现？”同时，他的心中回响着杀生丸昨日清晨离开前交待的话：“留意堂上的那些人。”堂上之人就是先至之客，到得越早的客人，坐席就离主位越近。  
邪见又一次谨慎地从近至远扫视了一眼这堂上从天南地北来的几十号人物，仔细分析着亲疏敌友。仙姬夫人虽好戏谑，但还不至于在婚礼上刻意为难自己的儿子；啸夜是自己人无疑；醉心跟原来一样有股媚人的感觉，但是她的那些事情已经了结了，杀生丸大人用天生牙复活了她父女二人，她应该不会在今天恩将仇报；御风曾经帮助杀生丸大人对付幻术，他的父亲无辙又是仙姬夫人的家臣，因此应当也不是敌人；刀刀斋虽然总是无礼冲撞杀生丸大人，关键时刻倒是从来没有施过阻碍；宝仙鬼从杀生丸大人那里得了不少好处，铃的很多礼物饰品都是从他那里来的，杀生丸大人还从吸血鬼手里救了他，他即便不是自己人，也至少是中立的；钢牙和冬岚就算与杀生丸大人有什么不合，亲历了神器的事情，如今应该也不会在这婚礼上做什么过分的事；妖灵大圣向来不理世事，又喜欢铃，应当不会插手做什么坏事；却是那名唤鸱吻的蛟龙族少主，自己从未见过，也从未听杀生丸大人提起，不知道与犬族有什么交情，来得这么早、坐得这么靠前……  
邪见将客人打量了个遍，最后将思绪停在了那身披龙鳞、器宇轩昂的鸱吻身上。他偷觑着那人把玩酒杯的动作、追踪着那人目光的走向，想象着那双炯炯明目下藏着的企图。  
“在场的这么多人里，自己人占两成，斗牙王大人的旧部占两成，出了名的有野心的家伙占三成，剩下的三成估计是墙头草一类。其他人看起来成不了什么气候，也就只有这个鸱吻可能对杀生丸大人构成威胁。只是实在是看不透他究竟有什么目的，不是友，也不像敌……”邪见这么想着，冷不防听见一声大喝，吓得抖了一抖——  
“这是什么意思？！”席位末尾靠近玄关的一个彪形大汉站了起来，跃过几案，跳到中间，冲着主位大嚷，“时间已经到了，杀生丸却仍不见人影。他以为我们是什么人？他当他自己是什么人？”  
邪见如何能容忍别人挑衅自己的主子，顿时大怒，嚷道：“你是什么东西？竟敢在杀生丸大人的婚礼上放肆！”  
啸夜一听邪见被激怒，暗想不好。他与那人相距甚远，看不清他是什么妖怪，心想：“这人如此出言不逊，恐怕是存心挑事。他既然有胆子进到这堂上，应当不是泛泛之辈。但他站得那么远，看来也是心有顾虑。杀生丸大人还没到，必须有人在局势失控之前解决掉他。”啸夜这么想着，握了十字文枪，就要上前。  
而此时，一道绿色亮光自门外袭来。那大汉觉着背后一阵冰凉，惊了一惊，忙回身要防，却发现脖子上一阵灼烧，胸口也紧随着一阵气短。原来那道光如鞭子一样，已经扣紧了他的脉搏。  
众人觉察到了门外强大的妖气，心中已猜到了九分，纷纷摒了呼吸，往外面张望。啸夜也暂时退了回来。  
杀生丸一身黑袍，已在玄关之内，右手正牵引着光鞭。与他并肩的，是一名白衣女子。  
众人都认得杀生丸，却没料到铃的出现，顿时喧闹起来，纷纷议论道：  
“原来杀生丸要娶的是个人类。”  
“当初斗牙王不就是因为人类而丧命的吗？”  
“以为人类都死了，现在竟然见到个活的。”  
……  
听着这些议论，邪见觉得，在座的除了那两成自己人，剩下的十有八九都变成了敌人。他暗自捏了把汗。  
杀生丸并不理会这此起彼伏的噪声，只冷漠地瞪了瞪鞭下那冒着冷汗的妖怪，说：“你若不满，趁早消失。”  
言罢，杀生丸手指一抖，撤回了光鞭。  
那人没想到自己还能捡回一条命，一时晃不过神，伸手搓着自己脖子上的勒痕，也不管杀生丸让他“消失”的话，只愣愣地回了自己的位置。  
杀生丸扫视了一眼整个大堂，那些个小声议论的人，陡然安静了。  
他微微侧了下头，示意了一下铃，尔后直视前方，沉稳地迈出了步子。铃神色镇定，目光紧随着杀生丸，回避了那些不怀好意的指指点点。她跟着杀生丸的脚步，稳稳向前，心跳愈发快了。  
杀生丸明白，堂上的妖怪，除去主位近旁那几个熟识之人，其他多数是要伺机挑事的，离主位越远，敌人就越多，今日能否平安、往后能否太平，全在脚下的这短短一段路。


	79. “你们尽管一起出手”

此时，这堂上的宾客之中，究竟有多少人在想，“不能让杀生丸和这个人类走到主位，必须趁他们还在眼前的时候出手”？却又有多少人真正有胆量第一个动手？他们蠢蠢欲动，却又踌躇不前。他们四下张望，想遇上一双不谋而合的眼睛，同时却又十分害怕碰上别人催促的目光。  
空气中弥漫着浓浓的火药味，却迟迟没有人敢点燃那一点星火。杀生丸仍旧那样不紧不慢地往前走着，身侧的两柄长刀稳稳地贴在手边。而铃，愈是多走一步，就愈是从容，谁也不知道，在这 群敌之中，她的安心，从何而来。  
“难道杀生丸要不战而胜？”鸱吻放下了酒杯，手指抵在桌面上，关节凸起，心中焦急，“这帮妖怪，看似嚣张，实则胆小无能。难道我要亲自来揭这个竿？……不，那样太冒险，再等一等。”  
“杀生丸！”一个女人的声音终于打破了空气中奇怪的平衡，“这个人类不能进犬族的门。”  
众人循声望去，只见一个银发金眸的女妖站了起来，指着铃，目光中尽是妒火与怒火。看她的长相，是杀生丸的亲故无疑；而她的席位却在后十位，并不像是杀生丸的熟人。众人一番猜测，很快就明晓了她的身份：这就是传言中犬族某长老的孙女。情敌近在眼前，怪不得她如此愤怒，怪不得她如此沉不住气。  
“昔日斗牙王的悲剧，杀生丸你忘了吗？你绝对不能娶这个人类！”那个女人故意提高了音调，像是要在人群中寻求响应一般。看得出来，她底气不太足，想是酝酿了很久，才鼓足勇气第一个挑战杀生丸。  
这是铃一早就料到会出现的情况。她并不慌张，只正视着对方，不卑不亢。杀生丸大人说了，今天所有事情，都由他来处理，自己不必多言。  
杀生丸冷漠地斜视着那女子，只说：“芊姬，我杀生丸的事，不容别人指点。”  
那叫芊姬的女妖并不罢休，她快速望了一眼周围蠢蠢欲动的其他妖怪，说道：“妖怪和人类，不共戴天。你要是执意娶她，不只是犬族，所有妖怪都会与你为敌。”  
此言一出，果真有十几个妖怪趁机离席，阻了杀生丸和铃的路，其中不乏斗牙王的旧部。  
一个瘦削的中年妖怪站出来说道：“杀生丸，人类杀我族人无数，我今天要是放过这个人类，怎么有脸回去？”  
“没错！我们无心与你为敌，但是你竟然故意邀我们前来参加你和人类的婚礼，这不是在挑衅和羞辱我们吗？”其他妖怪也随声附和。  
堂上的气氛骤然紧张起来。一时间，所有人都握紧了武器，无论是要帮杀生丸的、要反杀生丸的，还是只为自保的，此时都做好了战斗的准备。  
杀生丸嗅到了恶战的气息，却知道，这仅仅只是开始，真正算得上强悍的对手，此时还按兵不动。这种情况下，取胜的方法，就是避乱。  
他往铃的身前一站，为她屏蔽了敌人饱含杀意的目光，说道：“既然有这么多人要找死，我杀生丸就如你们所愿。你们尽管一起出手。”  
邪见啸夜等人一听此话，大惊，纷纷跃出。杀生丸却扫视了他们一眼，像是禁止。他对着面前的一众妖怪说：“我杀生丸一人应对。若你们能在我手下活命，邪见等人不得事后为难。”  
众人愈发震惊了，都在猜想杀生丸的意图：即便杀生丸实力强大，要从这么多一流的妖怪手上保护一个手无缚鸡之力的人类，也实在勉强；更何况，他还命令自己的手下不能插手，这不是让敌人更加肆无忌惮吗？  
那十几个妖怪在惊愕之余，很快就有了主意，他们快速散开，将杀生丸和铃围了一圈，心想：这全方位的攻击，看你杀生丸怎么接下。  
芊姬本来只想针对那个女人，根本无意对杀生丸出手，此时见众人向杀生丸操戈，甚至连斗牙王的旧部也参与其中，突然后悔起了自己的冲动。她想阻止这些人，却意识到自己无能为力：“这些人原本就是冲着杀生丸来的，我刚才的一番话，不过是给了他们一个顺水推舟的机会，他们根本不是在帮我，更不会听我的指示。”芊姬心生歉疚，不知如何才能挽救。  
杀生丸环视了一下敌人，冷笑了一声，却不拔刀，只侧过头对铃轻声说了一句：“铃，闭上眼睛。”  
“杀生丸大人……”铃的声音有些颤抖，并不是害怕，而是担心。担心什么？担心杀生丸受伤？还是担心杀生丸杀了他们所有人？  
“放心。”杀生丸只说了这么一句，仍旧不拔刀。  
众人再一次面面相觑，不知杀生丸是何用意。那些妖怪本想着杀生丸会恼羞成怒，甚至先发制人，没想到他却这般冷静——冷静得像是在蔑视他们。  
“杀生丸，你不拔刀，就别怪我们不给你自卫的机会。”他们相互望了一眼，像是交换信号一般，尔后同时往中心施出了各自最暴虐的一击。一时间，堂上妖光四溢，杀生丸与铃所在的地方炸开了一个火热的光球。  
那一刹那，炫目的光芒剥夺了众人的视力，没有人看清那一刻发生了什么，究竟是众人克制了杀生丸，还是杀生丸打压了众人？亮光熄下去时，所有人目瞪口呆。  
只见那十几个妖怪全部瘫倒在地，阵阵哀吟，武器散落了一地。而杀生丸正双手握着爆碎牙，拼着全力用那刀锋死死抵着另一柄剑的剑锋。那剑，却无人持握，只辐射着耀眼的亮光，凭空悬在铃的身前。而铃，仍然紧闭着双眼，说不上十分害怕，却明显在祈求这一切快点结束。  
众人看得十分清楚，杀生丸的手在颤抖——那柄剑，不仅没有在爆碎牙的刀刃下解体，反倒将杀生丸整个压制。  
“铃……”杀生丸吃力地从牙缝中挤出一个字。  
铃这才睁开双眼，看见杀生丸正与一柄剑对峙，还落了下风。她大惑亦大惊，迎上去，本能地抓住了剑柄往后抽。而那把剑，却在此时金光一闪，消失了。  
不，不是消失，而是变成了挂坠的大小，静静地躺在铃的手心里。  
“镜剑玺……”铃看着手心里的三神器，十分错愕——伪神从未说过，深眠的神器还会化回原形，再次成为武器。  
杀生丸伸手将铃的手和她手中的神器一起握住，像是在平复她心中的惊诧。他将爆碎牙回了鞘，回头看了一眼倒在地上的妖怪们，他的虎口仍在作痛。  
这些人的妖气在他看来根本不算什么，他本不打算拔刀，只想略加反击，晓以利害就会收手，却没想镜剑玺会在铃受到威胁的时候现身，更没想到那剑会直接施以致命的打击。若不是他及时拔出爆碎牙迎击，这些人，恐怕早就血溅当场。  
那十几个妖怪脑子被震得嗡嗡直响，胸口生疼，四肢瘫软，一时起不来。但他们清楚，刚才那道剑气十分凌厉，是索命而来，完全没有闪避的可能，千钧一发之际，是另一道妖气将那股杀气接了下来了——是杀生丸救了他们。  
他们紧皱着眉头凝视杀生丸和那人类女人，不甘心，却又输得彻彻底底，一个接一个，都捡了武器，默默地退了下去。  
杀生丸也不再说什么，依然握着铃的手，等路清了，便要继续往前走。  
“杀生丸，你解释一下，”毒莽族的长老突然起身发话，再一次阻了他二人的路，“三神器为什么会在人类手上？”  
他这一问，四下又闹开了：  
“难道刚才的那把剑是神器？”  
“原来三神器真的存在？”  
“看来半个月前吸收妖力的，真的是神器。”  
“神器怎么可以落在人类手里？一定要夺过来。”  
……  
杀生丸根本不想提起神器，更不愿揭示神器与铃的关系。但如今，既然有人认了出来，这个秘密就再也守不住了。  
“因为神器选择了铃。”杀生丸的音调并不高，却将周围的议论声完全镇压下去，“神器将妖怪与人类分离，并将守护的权力交给了铃。”  
那长老捋了一把胡子，对这个回答将信将疑，他侧过头望着妖灵大圣，问：“妖灵大圣，以您之见，杀生丸这番话，可信吗？”  
众人早就注意到妖灵大圣在离主位非常近的位置，心中都在猜测，向来避世的他究竟为何会参加犬妖的婚礼。所有人都集中了精神，听他要说什么。  
妖灵大圣刚刚饮下一杯酒，脸颊微红，见众人一致望着自己，便假装局促地笑笑，慢悠悠地说：“这些事情嘛，我也不清楚。”  
他自顾自地放下酒杯，望了一眼那几十双眼睛，——有些人还在等他继续说，有些人已经不耐烦。  
“不过……”他换回了众人的注意力，“在座的各位应该都知道，妖怪得以存在，是依赖于人类的畏惧之心。如今人类都不见了，诸位却都还好好地活着，为什么呢？有没有可能跟那边那个唯一的人类有关呢？如果她死了，妖怪和人类之间的联系就彻底断了，那妖怪还能不能平安无事呢？……不试一下，谁也不知道，不是吗？”  
几十双眼睛都望向了铃，有人疑惑，有人惊讶，有人蠢蠢欲动。  
“不过……有一件事我是确定的。”妖灵大圣又将众人的目光吸引过去。“将妖怪和人类分离，耗费的能量肯定无比巨大。”他的视线转向杀生丸，严肃地问，“杀生丸，有你出的力吧？那就是你爆碎牙的奥义吧？”  
众人心中一慌，不约而同地望向杀生丸，只觉得他比刚才更加盛气凌人。他们都回忆起了刚才杀生丸挡剑的那一刹那，心想：他果真能和神器匹敌，他究竟强到什么境地？  
妖灵大圣不再说话，自斟了一杯，一饮而尽。  
蟒族长老吐了一下毒信，思索着那一番话，有些无奈，只好坐下。  
堂上鸦雀无声，所有人都注视着杀生丸和铃。他还是那般冷漠，只是众人已经知晓了那霸道之气的根源，那是绝对的力量压制；她还是那般从容，在这一群妖怪中间，镇定自若，没有一丝一毫的怵意。  
按照妖灵大圣所说，杀生丸和铃，是他们的开路者和守护人。一股莫名的敬畏笼罩了整个华堂，再也没有人去阻挠那二人的脚步。


	80. “我杀生丸自会保护”

铃先去到父母的那个虚位，将带回来的那枚荷包恭敬地放在案上，深鞠了一躬，再回到杀生丸身旁，与他一同走上主位。  
二人坐定，相视一笑，拾了案上盛满清酒的酒盏，与对方的杯沿轻轻相碰，然后各自饮尽。千言万语，都浓缩在这酒里：陪你饮这一杯，便与你一世相随。  
那些不知晓这二人关系的人，这一刻真正目瞪口呆。杀生丸看铃的眼神，是爱怜和敬重；而铃看杀生丸的眼神，是信任和恋慕。这两个人的结合，是真正的包容和融合。  
待杀生丸回身面向宾客时，他脸上的神情又化作了高傲和冷漠，他的左手按在了爆碎牙的刀柄上。  
在众人沉默之际，啸夜离座，走到主位前，单膝跪下，俯首说道：“杀生丸大人，铃夫人，我啸夜，愿率鵺雀一族，臣服于二位。”  
啸夜此言一出，堂上一片愕然。看他的座次，众人已经猜到他与杀生丸交情不浅，但鵺雀一族一直十分孤傲，凭着特有的杀人不见血的恐怖本领独行于世，从不做任何人的附庸，今日竟然第一个表示愿意臣服于杀生丸，着实令人震惊。  
杀生丸明白，比起自己，啸夜更愿意追随的是铃。他看了一下铃，交给她来回应。  
铃被啸夜的话惊得不轻，心中感激他的情谊，却不能接受，只说：“啸夜，那天救你，本来就是为了让你自由高飞。杀生丸大人与我，永远都是你的朋友，不会禁锢你。我们一起长大，你一直以来的陪伴，铃十分感激，请以后也常来做客。”  
啸夜心中感动，险些涌上泪来，抬头说：“铃夫人，杀生丸大人，就算你们不接受，我啸夜也誓死相随。”  
众人注目啸夜回席，心中还在猜想鵺雀一族与杀生丸夫妇的渊源，没想到九尾狐族的少主紧接着就上前去了。  
“杀生丸大人，铃夫人，醉心代九尾狐族向二位道贺！”她收敛了惯有的妖娆，郑重其事地双手呈上一方锦盒，接着说，“这是我族特有的匿形草的种子，种在宅前，可驱除闲杂人等。供夫人把玩。”  
凌月仙姬往前探了下身子，打趣道：“匿形草是居雾为了隐居而种下的，一旦结子，便会枯萎，再次生发则需九十九年。汝父就不怕这九十九年里有仇家上门？”  
醉心轻轻笑道：“姨母大人多虑了。我九尾狐族的幻术，连杀生丸大人也无法突破。其他人，有什么好怕？”  
凌月仙姬回了她一个笑容，十分欣慰：这孩子在这许多人面前说这番话，看来是有心要重振威名了。  
铃此时已经打开了那只盒子，里面除了种子，还有一把短刀——千月。  
“这把刀，不是交给您了吗？”铃看着醉心，惊讶地问，“为什么？”  
醉心笑了一笑，认真地说：“当年抢走的刀，早就该还了。”  
铃忽然觉得醉心比以往更美——她已不再是当初那个被八尺琼勾玉控制而充满执念的人，复活的她，亲和而友善。  
铃忍不住多看了醉心一会儿，回头却见冬岚已站在面前。  
她端了一碗酒，碗底凝着一滴鲜血。她将碗双手奉上，呈给杀生丸，说道：“杀生丸，豹猫一族，愿与犬妖世代为盟。”  
杀生丸没有接她的酒，只说：“冬岚，你要与犬妖结盟，不该找我。”  
冬岚有些惊讶，但仍泰然自若，笑道：“你这是在推托犬妖首领之位？若你不当首领，犬族谁还敢当？难道要我去找斗牙王昔日的旧部吗？他们可是被你夫人的剑压倒在地、爬都爬不起来。”冬岚说到这里，故意往身后瞥了一眼，之前出来反对铃进门的旧部们，此刻羞愧难当。  
杀生丸不应。  
冬岚于是说：“杀生丸，你应与不应，我的血都已经滴了，我豹猫族已经认了。”言毕，冬岚收回手，将那碗酒独饮而尽。  
看着冬岚走回坐席，斗牙王的旧部都坐不住了，纷纷上前向杀生丸表示愿意归服。他们明白，此时若不依附杀生丸，往后就更没有机会了。一时间，堂上又有数十人站了起来，争先恐后地要向杀生丸祝酒。  
而杀生丸，冷面依然，悉数拒绝。  
鸱吻将这一切看在眼里，尤其注意到了杀生丸一直握着刀的那只手。他看出来了，杀生丸仍然高度警惕着，仍然准备着战斗。和谁战斗呢？或许就是和他鸱吻吧。  
但是，他却觉得力不从心了。  
事态变化之快，远超过了他的预期。他早就调查清楚了，妖界有名号的女妖都不是这次的新娘，杀生丸所娶之人必定妖力平平。他一定是想借着婚礼，树立威慑，警告别人不能打他家人的主意。“如此狂妄自大，我鸱吻偏要在婚礼上劫了你的新娘，看你有何能耐。”看到杀生丸领着一个人类进来的那一刻，他觉得自己的胜算又加了一重，毕竟，杀生丸此举必会挑起众怒，会惹来更多的人以新娘为目标。孰料那女人竟然有三神器护身，竟然连杀生丸自己也被打压。而妖灵大圣却也站在杀生丸那边，且不说他所言是否属实，即便是假，如今也没有人敢冒险杀了那人类去验证。此番情形之下，没有人再敢去碰那女人，要削弱杀生丸，只有和他正面交手。但看他刚才对抗群妖，完全没把众人的攻击放在眼里，实力之强，可见一斑。当下所有人都忙着巴结他——不管是真心还是假意——自己若向他挑战，注定是孤军奋战，胜算微乎其微……  
鸱吻愈发觉得现在已不是出手的时机，心中不禁郁闷。他举了酒杯，送到唇边，假意欲饮，却缘着杯沿，往杀生丸忿忿地瞪了一眼。这一瞪，却发现杀生丸竟也在睨着他，那种眼神，不带任何愤怒，不带任何嘲讽，就是平淡的冷，像是在说“你有什么招数，都使出来吧，我杀生丸就在这里，奉陪到底”。鸱吻心弦一绷，赶忙转开目光，却见鵺雀鸦天狗等人也注视着这边，看得出来，他们也正提放着自己。  
鸱吻突然有一种穷途末路之感，十分不快，他急饮了一杯酒，深吸了一口气，任那烈酒的劲道在身体里翻腾。他强迫自己静下心来，想：“哼，我要做的事，不在这一朝一夕……但是，今日也绝不能示弱！”  
他索性心一横，斟了一杯酒，起身上前，向杀生丸说道：“犬族杀生丸阁下，蛟龙族鸱吻在此。早就听说阁下英姿不俗，今日得见，果然名不虚传。我蛟龙族遍布江河湖海，无所不在，今后一定会与阁下有交集，还希望阁下照顾。”之后，他目光一转，看着铃，说：“夫人身为人类，却深肩重担，请务必保重身体。”  
杀生丸听出了他的挑衅，也明白他在讽刺人类生命脆弱。他手腕一用力，将爆碎牙向上提了一寸，刀锋已现。他冷笑道：“铃的安危，与阁下无关，我杀生丸自会保护。”  
杀生丸清楚地看到鸱吻眼神散了一下。胜负已明，鸱吻今日不会出手。他于是回了刀，拾了酒盏，说：“蛟龙族的力量，我杀生丸还从未见过。今后若有机会，我一定找阁下切磋一番。”言毕，杀生丸饮尽了那杯酒。  
鸱吻的表情僵住了，他没想到杀生丸会受这杯酒。他明白，这是今日杀生丸接受的第一杯酒，很可能也是最后一杯，看来自己正是他眼中的唯一对手。他突然觉得异常兴奋，这种兴奋不同于征服领地的那种豪壮，却是棋逢对手虽败犹荣的那种振奋。  
“好！正有此意。”鸱吻一仰头，倾杯而饮，心中畅快至极。  
“鸱吻阁下，蛟龙族的水下福地，我向往已久，能否带我去看看？”  
鸱吻循声回头，只见那个叫醉心的九尾狐妖正笑着看着自己，一双紫色的眸子异常水灵，仿佛盛着整片海洋。他迅速地思索着适当的回答：“这个女人刚才说了，没有人能破解她的幻术。敌友未分，岂能让你进到我的地盘？”  
鸱吻心里打定主意拒绝，但看着那双美丽的眼睛，却不由自主地说：“当然。”  
话一出口，鸱吻便傻了眼，心下懊悔：“我是怎么回事？竟然答应了？难道那女人已经向我施了幻术？”鸱吻愣愣地走回坐席，再不敢多看醉心一眼。  
杀生丸明白，今日的婚礼，将再无危机，往后的年岁，亦可平安。  
他轻轻握了铃的手，给她安心。她明媚地笑了，令他倾心。


	81. “妖怪就在那火圈中心！”

又是一年盂兰盆节。  
这是杀生丸离开后的第几个盂兰盆节？  
犬夜叉从未想过这个问题。他不敢去想，不敢去数。他甚至不明白，为何真纪一眨眼就长大成人、嫁人生子，为何戈薇的满头青丝一瞬间就掺进了花白，为何自己还没有闯荡够就快老了。人类的时间过得如此之快，二十年，他已尝变了过去两百年不曾体会的滋味。  
“我还有多少时间去找杀生丸？”  
他不愿想这个问题。但是，当他的拳头变得酥软、身躯变得僵硬、声音变得沧桑的时候，他不得不去想。  
二十年了，他几乎搜遍了记忆中杀生丸去过的地方，却找不到任何线索。没有杀生丸的踪迹，没有妖怪的尸骨，没有战斗的遗迹，杀生丸就那样凭空消失了，妖怪们就那样凭空消失了。这个世界，仿佛从来就没有过妖怪，仿佛从来就只有人类，男耕女织，繁衍生息。  
但是，他犬夜叉还活生生地存在着——尽管是以人类的形态——这就是妖怪们存在过的证明。  
“我这个半妖还活着，杀生丸，你一个大妖怪，怎么可能就死了？”望着河面上飘摇的纸灯，犬夜叉不经意地嘀咕了一句。  
戈薇听到了犬夜叉的自言自语，心中与他一样，无奈又无助。二十年了，他们的信心、耐心都在一点一点磨灭，希望已经遥不可及，只剩根深蒂固的思念仍与那绵延不断的绝望作着最后的斗争。  
她俯身送出最后一盏河灯，双手合十，向着当空皓月，为杀生丸、铃和七宝等人，做今晚的最后一次祈福。  
“犬夜叉，我们回去吧！”她回头唤道，“夜已经很深了，再坐下去，要着凉了。”  
“嗯。”犬夜叉这么应着，却没有一点要起身的意思。他仍然深陷在自己的沉思之中。  
戈薇走过去，扶了他的手臂，正想拉他起身，却见河面水光一闪，骤然映出耀目的熊熊烈焰。  
他们急忙扭头往身后望，正见山坡上火光冲天。  
那是屋子的方向！  
“快走！”犬夜叉心生警觉，跳起来，拉了戈薇就往回跑。

起火的地方就在半山腰上，与村民的屋舍不过数十丈远。那里的草木并不茂盛，那火焰却足有一人多高，异常凶猛，围了一个直径两丈有余的圆，大有画地为牢之感。  
“弥勒——”犬夜叉大声喊着，穿过腥涩而湿热的草木之气，与戈薇一道，跑向手执武器的弥勒、珊瑚和鸿鹄，“发生了什么事？”  
弥勒迅速望了一眼犬夜叉，又重新盯住了火焰中心，指着那里，振奋地说：“妖怪！”  
犬夜叉倒抽了一口气，脸上的肌肉顿时僵住了，心跳仿佛就在那一刻停止。“妖，怪？……”他的胸腔像是被抽空了一般，发不出声，怔了许久才挤出这么两个字。  
“是。入夜的时候，我就觉得不对劲，所以赶早走了。直到刚才听到动静，又亲眼见到那一道妖光点了这一圈火，我才确定，那的确是妖气，妖怪就在那火圈中心！”弥勒说着这番话，十分激动，他的嘴角兴奋地抽动着，干瘦的手紧紧握着法杖，不由自主地颤抖着。  
犬夜叉沉默了，心中思绪万千。那火焰围着的，是什么样的妖怪？他从哪里来？他来这里干什么？他知道杀生丸的下落吗？犬夜叉捏紧了拳头，热血沸腾，一颗心仿佛就要蹦出来一般。他迫不及待地往前迈了一步，却又小心翼翼地停在了那里。火舌的那一面，有他要找的答案。他担心自己一时迟疑、失之交臂，又同样担心自己操之过急、弄巧成拙。  
“噌——”只听清脆的一声响，仿佛有利剑出鞘。犬夜叉似乎看见一个矮小的身影，在火光中临空掠过，转瞬即逝。片刻之后，鲜血的腥膻之气在空气中弥散开来。  
有人被利器伤到了！  
呵，竟有不只一个妖怪！  
血液的气味，刺激着犬夜叉的神经，让他的感官突然间变得敏锐。他屏着呼吸，睁大着眼睛，留意着接下来的打斗。  
而出乎意料的，那竟是双方最后的交锋。再不见任何攻击，再不闻任何冲撞。只听得沉闷的一声响，似乎有个庞然大物应声倒地。再之后，便是一声急似一声的痛苦的喘息，被杂草哔哔啵啵的燃爆之声衬得格外凄惨。  
“已经有人赢了吗？”犬夜叉在心中暗想，“看来是一击制胜。究竟是什么妖怪？”  
是啊，那一击，究竟是强者泰山压顶绝对胜利，还是弱者孤注一掷侥幸得手？那究竟是什么样的妖怪？  
“我要进去看看。”犬夜叉自言自语道，正要去取水灭火，一眨眼，却见眼前的火毫无征兆地骤然熄了。  
四下突然暗了。火圈中的人，一下子暴露出来，却又立即被黑夜隐蔽了起来。唯一看得见的，便是那长着十几只眼睛——每一只都像个红色灯笼将熄未熄——的妖怪。它周身黢黑，腹部圆硕，仰倒在地，镰刀似的八爪虽然无力却仍旧杀意重重，身下的一滩血正向周围浸润。  
“是蜘蛛吗？”弥勒猜测着，接过鸿鹄刚点燃的火把，伸直了手臂，想把那妖怪照得亮些。  
“父亲，快看，堪助！”鸿鹄指着前方地面，边说边跃过那仍然灼烫的草木灰烬，跳了上前。  
众人的注意力立即被引向那边，忙随了鸿鹄的身影往那里探望。那地上躺着一个壮年男子，不省人事，面色惨白，正是村子里那个叫堪助的年轻人。他的身边零乱地散着蛛丝一样的白色纤维，身上也还黏着大片的白丝，仿佛刚被人从丝茧里剥出来一般。大家见状，一时顾不得那妖怪，只急忙上前查看堪助的安危，唤他的名字，试他的呼吸，直到探到他有力的脉搏，才终于松了一口气。  
而此时，那妖怪的方向却红光一闪，惊得众人汗毛直立。他们赶紧回头防御，却见适才那丑陋的妖怪已化作了一个男人，平躺在地，难以动弹，胸口毫无节奏地急促地起伏着，双目直视着夜空，嘴里时不时喷出大口鲜血。而他的近旁，竟然还有一个人，他身材臃肿，头发花白，周身缠满蛛丝，那正是堪助的养父，石藤。  
“石藤君！”弥勒心下懊悔刚才没有看见他，想着那妖怪可能伤他性命，便火速奔上前去，右手持了法杖，往他面前一挡。他一面紧盯着那妖怪提放他偷袭，一面向身后的石藤说：“后退！”  
而石藤却一动不动，像是钉在了那里一般。甚至，他竟抬了手，将法杖推开，谢绝了弥勒的善意。  
弥勒惊讶至极，慌忙回头，只见石藤眉头深蹙，目光紧锁着那躺在地上的妖怪，嘴角因激动而抽搐着，脸上的蛛丝七零八落。三步之外就是差点将他和儿子窒息而死的妖怪，他的目光中却毫无惧意，只有愤恨。  
犬夜叉和鸿鹄紧跟着弥勒上前，各自护在石藤和弥勒的身侧。  
犬夜叉一面警惕着那正在快速恢复的蜘蛛怪，一面留意着四面的动静。他知道，还有别的妖怪。  
果真，在蜘蛛的那一边，火光的阴影之下，埋伏着一个小小的身影。借着朦胧的亮光，犬夜叉只识得他——抑或只她——全身白色，侧身蹲着，不进不退，乍一看，还以为是团蛛丝。  
犬夜叉没想到那竟是个小鬼，心中不禁为之担心：“这个笨蛋，打赢了却不跑，留在这里干什么？……看那样子，似乎仍然有所警惕，倒也不是个大意的家伙。究竟是为什么留下？……难道是受了伤跑不动？”一想到这，犬夜叉不经揪起了心，突然想起小时候被别的妖怪追杀的情景，顿时焦急起来，竟想立即过去看他。而石藤却在此时说了话。  
“黑木。”石藤小声却又明晰地叫出了一个名字。近旁的犬夜叉和弥勒，甚至能听见他咬牙切齿的声音。  
那叫黑木的妖怪轻蔑地眨了下眼睛，不屑于看他。适才那短暂的休息似乎已经让他有了说话的力气，他断断续续地咒骂着，虽然无力，却仍旧恶毒：“不知廉耻的人类，也敢出现在我的面前……是想看我死吗？……哼！就凭那半妖……低贱的半妖……肮脏的半妖……我怎么可能死在，半妖的手上？……我要将你们抽筋扒皮……”  
“半妖？”犬夜叉顿时傻了眼，胸中一阵拥堵：难道伤他的家伙是半妖？犬夜叉下意识地往阴影中的小鬼那儿使劲瞅了又瞅，仍然看不清。  
“黑木，你闭嘴！”石藤打断了黑木的自言自语，狠狠地朝他啐了一口，“良子她一直都希望堪助是半妖，我不允许你这样侮辱她的愿望。”  
黑木的声音突然被噎住了。他回过视线，睨着石藤，眼中满是妒恨，问：“良子？……哼！叫得如此亲密……她果然背叛了我……贱人！……”  
石藤听得此言，早已堆积起来的情绪陡然失了控，脸上立时变得狰狞。他猛冲上去，不顾犬夜叉和弥勒的拉扯，对着黑木一阵拳打脚踢，怒斥道：“不准你侮辱她！是你丢下怀孕的她，是你一走就是二十年，是你辜负了她母子二人，是你让她抱憾而逝。你为什么还要回来？你怎么还有脸回来？你竟然还要杀死堪助？……”  
看着眼前这发疯的男人，黑木先是一阵嫌恶，再却是疑惑：“怀孕？母子二人？……这男人，为什么说我丢下她母子二人？”  
那日良子欲说还休的笑颜又浮现在他的脑海中，又一次将他的思绪带回到二十年前的种种。  
“黑木君，如果将来我为你生下了孩子，你会喜欢他吗？你会因为他不是全妖而遗憾吗？”  
原来良子所说的将来，并不是什么遥不可及的假设。原来她当时已有身孕。  
黑木恍然大悟，顿时脑中一片空白，心中绞痛不已。愤怒的石藤、蛰伏的半妖、陌生的人类，一切都在瞬息之间变得渺远而模糊，唯有数十步之外那个昏迷的青年，一毫一发，都那么清晰地映入他的眼帘，仿佛与他近在咫尺。他闭着眼的模样，与良子是那般相似；他的右耳耳垂上有一颗痦子，正与自己的一样。为何之前没有发现？  
他将堪助看得越真切，心中的沟壑就愈深，内疚与悔恨就愈发放肆。  
“堪助是我的儿子？……”黑木无意识地低声自语，心中的苦楚却难以言说：“……我苦寻了二十年，终于找到回来的方法，却听到良子的死讯，还差点杀了自己的儿子，这究竟是为什么？……”  
石藤不知道黑木心中已痛苦不堪，只狂暴地发泄自己的愤怒：“他不是你的儿子！你没有资格有儿子！他是我的！你听清楚了，他是我的儿子！你不是要杀我吗？尽管动手，我死了，堪助会为我送葬。而你，什么都没有。这就是上天对你的惩罚！你这天理不容的妖怪！……”  
黑木早已无心听石藤的咒骂，他麻木地忍受着他的踢打，身上不痛，心里却在流血。  
他想起了当初与良子在一起的日子，那是那样如梦似幻的日子，他甚至已经找到了一个避世之所，只等着接她前去，生死相守。而他的一切憧憬却在一夜之间化为泡影，入夜时还在他怀中熟睡的良子，黎明时却消失不见。仿佛梦醒一般，物不是，人也非，只有梦里的欢愉衬托着惊醒时的痛楚。  
究竟是谁毁灭了他的梦？他们只说，人类消失了，留在了另外一个世界。  
这样的答案，他如何能够接受？他要回去，要回到良子那里去。  
然而，纵使日夜兼程，他终究没能赶上良子生命的匆匆脚步。他与她错开了一个世界，便就此错过了一生。  
“这就是天理吗？”黑木在心中问天，“为何那两个半妖就能活着，而我和良子堪助却生离死别？……”他这么控诉着，突然想起了什么，心中阴沉了下去：“呵，我早该想到，他们是那个人的孩子。怪不得，怪不得……他们，有不一样的命……”  
“石藤，”黑木重新看着那昔日的情敌，眼中尽是疲惫，说，“你带他，走吧……在他醒来、见到我之前……他是你的儿子……”  
石藤没有料到黑木会说这样的话，一时不知所措，只半信半疑地盯着他。  
“趁我改变主意之前。”黑木缓缓抬了右手，掌心酝酿着黑色的妖光，厉声威胁道，“不要以为我没有力气杀你们。带着他，滚！”  
石藤看着他凶狠的目光，终于感觉到了一丝恐惧，踉跄了好几步，退回堪助那边。他从戈薇珊瑚手上接过堪助，用了十二分的力气小心扶着、谨慎护着，又往黑木那里警惕地一望，生怕他变卦。黑木又回复了刚才仰面朝天不可一世的样子，弥勒、犬夜叉和鸿鹄像人墙一样挡在那里，他怕是不会也无法跟过来了。石藤这才觉得自己赢回了堪助，心中大喜，冲着稍远处的阴影高声喊道：“小兄弟，谢谢你救了我们父子！”  
他等在那里，看着那孩子模糊的影子，却良久不闻回应。“罢了，又是个古怪的家伙。只要堪助还在，就好。”他这么想着，便不再说话，背了堪助，蹒跚着往家去了。  
听了石藤那一句话，其他人才留意到那边还有一个孩子在，举了火把，要过去看他情况如何。  
而就在此时，黑木的身上却突然炸开了红色光点，绚烂夺目，如同星火般漫天飞舞，散逸着，熄灭了。那个前一刻还在迅速恢复的身体，刹那间灰飞烟灭，不含一丝留恋。  
那是所有人始料未及的。那个妖怪，竟为了追随死去的爱人而殉情了吗？众人惊讶之余，感慨万分。  
而在震撼之余，犬夜叉又有一丝恼怒，眼看着追了二十年的问题就要水落石出，却在最后一刻断了线索，他着实心有不甘。他朝着空中高喊：“喂！黑木！你个混蛋！杀生丸在哪里？你说啊！别死！”  
而黑木，却已销蚀得无影无踪。   
“犬夜叉……”戈薇走上去，抱着他的手臂，想安慰他，却发现自己已无语凝噎。


	82. “原来你知道我们？”

夜幕下的气氛骤然凝重起来。有一个声音不合时宜地划破沉寂，像是故意要挑起众人沉重的心弦。只听那语气上扬，轻柔却又有力：  
“犬夜叉？”那是一个稚嫩的童声。  
“是那个孩子！”所有人的脑子中同时闪过这个念头。  
“孩子，已经没事了，快过来！”鸿鹄以为那是另一个被蜘蛛掳走的人，一面想这是谁家的孩子，一面举了火把，上前接他。  
“鸿鹄！回来！那是妖……”犬夜叉的话还没脱口，便被所见之像噎了回去。  
不只是犬夜叉，戈薇、弥勒、珊瑚，都同样地震惊。  
那阴影中走出了一个男孩。他的步子从容不迫，更无恐惧。那孩子体格尚小，约摸八岁。他一身白衣，左肩上绣着六角红梅，一头银发高高地束在脑后，金色的眸子里透露着些许冷漠与戒备，额上一弯月印恰如其分地柔和了他的肃杀之气。  
“杀生丸！”这个名字从犬夜叉的心底蹦出，横冲直撞地冲过他的喉头，闯到他的唇边，却骤然失去了力量，出口时仅化作哑然一声惊叹。  
“你是犬夜叉？”那孩子又走近了一分，清脆的声音里夹杂着与他年龄不符的威严。他右手执剑，左手曲臂，抱着一团东西，宽大的袖子将怀中之物遮挡得严实。  
犬夜叉没有能回答他的问题。他震惊而亢奋着。他看清了，这个长得像杀生丸的男孩，耳朵竟然长在头顶上！这其中的意味，曾是半妖的他，再明白不过。而震惊之极、亢奋之极，都是难以言表的。  
“孩子……”戈薇的声音颤抖着，泪光晶莹，“你是哥哥，和铃，的儿子？”  
那男孩目光一散，似有一丝惊讶，又有一丝疑惑。  
犬夜叉生怕他不知道戈薇所说的“哥哥”是谁，索性直接问道：“杀生丸是你什么人？铃呢，是不是你的生母？”  
那孩子一听“杀生丸”三字，眉头皱了一皱。“正是家父家母。”其实，他十分不满对方直呼父亲和母亲的名讳，但是目前对方身份不明，自己也不好贸然发怒，只得客气相回。  
“怪不得！怪不得这么像！”犬夜叉喜不自胜，迫不及待地就要上前仔细看这新冒出来的侄子，“我就知道，杀生丸哪那么容易就死！”  
而那孩子却敏捷地往后退了一步，右手往身前一挡，一把青黑色的长剑直指着犬夜叉。  
犬夜叉愣了一愣，以为那孩子认生，看着那剑，心想“这就是伤那蜘蛛的武器了，看起来倒是个好东西”，但嘴上却调侃道：“小子，你老爹怎么不给你打一把好武器？至少也得是铁碎牙那样的才行啊！”  
男孩一听到“铁碎牙”，心中又是一阵震颤：他竟然还知道铁碎牙？  
自从一开始听到对方喊出“弥勒”这个名字，他就留意着他们的举动。人类在二十年前就已经不在了，眼前的犬夜叉和弥勒，绝对是敌人假扮。他们不知用了什么手段，偷天换日一般将自己引来这个陌生的地方，居心叵测，不得不防。  
然而，对方若真的是敌人，那未免知道得太多、演得太真。一般的妖怪，通常只知道父亲有同父异母的弟弟叫犬夜叉，而对方却还知道弥勒法师。而且，铁碎牙是叔父曾经的佩刀，一直由父亲保管，从小到大，他从未听家人对别人提起过这把刀，他们又是如何得知？对方在不经意间提到的这些细节，无一不让他倍感惊讶。  
那男孩心中纠结万分，不知该如何判断。  
“怎么？不认识我？”犬夜叉看着他冷漠的神情，心中有些急，说，“杀生丸没告诉你我是谁？那家伙太过分了。过来，给叔父仔细看看。”犬夜叉这么说着，伸手就要去揽那孩子。  
而戈薇却发现那孩子面露敌意，似乎正要出剑，于是立即脱口而出：“犬夜叉，坐下！”  
犬夜叉应声摔到地上，正好避开了剑锋。  
戈薇这才松了口气，换上了微笑，上前轻声说道：“孩子，你叫什么名字？犬夜叉和我，是你的叔父叔母。你的父母，跟你提起过吗？”  
眼前这女人的声音是那样温柔，和母亲的竟有些许相似，那孩子觉得心中突然平静了下来，火热的血液从握剑的手上回流至全身。刚才她所喊的那一声“坐下”，已经非常明确地表明了身份。他再无怀疑。他收了剑，正要回答，却发觉怀中的小人儿动了一下。  
“兄长？”一个清泉般的声音从男孩臂弯中传出。  
原来那男孩抱着的，是另一个婴孩，看那身量，顶多两岁。  
众人赶忙围了上来。只见那小女孩攀着兄长的脖颈，小脑袋靠在他肩上，睡眼惺忪。与兄长一样，她也是金眸银发，额间弦月皓然，衣上绣着六角梅家徽。不同的是，她的双颊上各有一道红色妖纹，如娇嫩的花蕊一般。  
“兄长你可算找到姽婳了！姽婳都睡着了。”女孩眨着水汪汪的眼睛，咯咯笑着。她注意到了周围正看着自己的陌生人，于是问：“兄长，他们是谁？”  
男孩没有回答她的问题，却恭敬地望着犬夜叉和戈薇，说：“叔父大人，叔母大人，我是晴空郎，这是妹妹，姽婳。”  
这便是回答了戈薇刚才的问题。然后，晴空郎才回头对妹妹说：“姽婳，这是叔父大人和叔母大人，那是弥勒大人和珊瑚大人，那是鸿鹄兄长。”  
“原来你知道我们？”晴空郎准确无论地道出了所有人的名字，令犬夜叉有些吃惊。  
“是的。母亲常常提起几位长辈，我和姽婳都记得。刚才不确定叔父大人您的身份，有所冒犯，请您原谅。”晴空郎说着，向犬夜叉鞠了一躬，适才的戒备已经烟消云散。  
犬夜叉见晴空郎突然这么恭敬，一时有些脸红，不知怎么回应才好。  
“晴空郎，这个名字一定是铃起的！对不对？”戈薇兴奋地插嘴。她上前半跪着，抱着晴空郎的肩膀，仔细打量他和姽婳。  
“跟哥哥长得真像！”戈薇感叹道，顿了一下，又说，“和铃也像。”  
这回轮到晴空郎不自在了。除了家人，他从不愿和别人靠得太近。戈薇的举动，着实吓了他一跳，让他本能地心生戒备。  
但是，叔母也是家人，不是么？他这么想着，放松了下来。  
“叔母大人，”姽婳歪着脑袋，伸出小手，贴在她的脸上，“您和母亲大人，也好像。”  
戈薇听了这话，心中十分开心，摸着姽婳的头说：“姽婳好聪明啊！这么小就会说这么多话了。”  
“戈薇，别以为她小，已经五六岁了，有妖怪血统，长得慢而已。”犬夜叉上前来，蹲在地上，也笑着看姽婳。他的脸上还有泥土，肩膀也还不自在，但是看着这两个孩子，心中就止不住地高兴，竟忘了一切疼痛。  
晴空郎听着，突然想起曾经听过类似的话。那是母亲大人和邪见爷爷。  
 _“晴空郎可真聪明！妈妈像你这么高的时候，还只会咿咿呀呀乱比划、话都说不清呢！”_  
 _“铃，别傻了！晴空郎有犬妖血统，长得比人类慢，学东西比人类快。”_  
他想着这些，脸上不由得浮现出了笑容。那个笑容，纯净而灿烂，真的和铃非常像。  
“小鬼，你刚才为什么不趁着那蜘蛛受伤赶紧跑？”犬夜叉想起这事，不由得有些愠怒，“杀生丸没教过你吗？”  
“因为姽婳还没醒，我要确定她没有中毒之类。”这当然是一个原因，还有一个更重要的原因，他却不便说明。这个地方对他而言，是如此陌生，明明没有一点妖气，却让他感到危险重重。更令他不安的是，他对自己究竟是如何来到此地这件事，竟毫无头绪。不知自己深陷何处，更不知出路在哪儿，他又能带着妹妹往哪里去呢？  
“晴空郎，你的父亲母亲都还好吗？”戈薇的这个问题，打断了晴空郎的思绪，“这么多年，你们都去了哪里？为什么不来找我们？”。  
“父亲母亲都很好。”晴空郎望着众人脸上的突然凝聚上的严肃，只回答了第一个问题，却不知该如何回答另外两个。  
——“我们去了哪里？”我们不是一直都在这里吗？  
——“为什么不去找他们？”他们不是已经留在另一个世界了吗？  
犬夜叉见晴空郎若有所思，以为他有什么难言之隐，于是问了另外的问题：“杀生丸和铃呢？他们在哪儿？为什么不见人？没有和你们在一起吗？”  
如此简单的几个问题，晴空郎仍然没有答案。“父亲母亲在哪里？”回答这个问题之前，我不是应该先弄清楚自己和姽婳在哪里吗？  
而姽婳却显然不像哥哥那样忧心，只嘟着小嘴说道：“父亲和母亲都在家里，一直在家里。”说着，她伸出小手，回头四顾，要找到家的方向，指给他们看。  
可是，家在哪里？举目四望，唯见良田万顷，茅屋四布。哪有那藏匿着无数小妖怪的密林？哪有那飘逸着母亲烹制的饭香的大宅？  
“兄长，我们在哪儿呀？姽婳就藏在井里，没有跑这么远，怎么连屋子都看不见了？”姽婳有些害怕，声音有些急促，两弯细眉揪成一团。  
晴空郎轻轻摸了摸姽婳的头，凑到她耳边，细声安慰：“别担心，有我在。”虽这样说着，晴空郎却焦虑万分，毫无把握。今晚发生的事，着实让他失了主意。  
傍晚，父亲母亲在准备夜里外出祭奠外祖父母、舅舅和灌愁先生。姽婳缠着他，吵着要玩捉迷藏，还说已经想出不让他找到的办法了。待姽婳藏好之后，晴空郎果真闻不到妹妹的气味。他寻遍了家里的所有角落，更潜到水塘底看了三遍，都没有找到她。他最后才又想起那口枯井，想着她会不会填了什么东西在那里，然后自己躲在下面。他于是跳到井里，只见那里有一件披肩，散发着浓浓的艾草气味，姽婳却不在这里。他于是真的着急了，跳上井来，就要去找父亲。而就在那一刻，他发现自己置身于一片陌生之境，没有了父亲母亲和邪见的气味，不见了石山流水庭树，周围是一片荒地，远处有几处人家亮着灯火。“敌人！”这是他本能的反应。他全身的毛孔都张开了，聚精会神捕捉着周围的妖气，却没有探测到丝毫的杀意，而是发现了那正在远去的姽婳的气味，以及那挟持着她的蜘蛛怪。晴空郎这才不顾思索事情的来龙去脉，急着追上去，要救回妹妹。  
犬夜叉听了姽婳的话，觉得蹊跷，便问：“晴空郎，发生了什么事？你们是怎么来这里的？”  
还不等晴空郎回答，戈薇就像想起了什么一般，赶紧问道：“姽婳说的‘井’，是什么井？”  
一听此言，犬夜叉也骤然敏感起来，更加期待晴空郎的回答。  
晴空郎听说过叔母的故事，并未多想，开口便说：“是蚀骨……”  
戈薇和犬夜叉的眉头顺应着晴空郎的声音而舒展开了惊喜的神情，却突然被骤起的风沙迷了双眼，耳旁烈风呼啸，再不闻晴空郎的声音。  
“犬夜叉，妖气！……很强……妖气！……”  
犬夜叉只听见弥勒在冲自己喊。那声音十分模糊，十分沙哑，被风声淹没。  
尘埃落定时，晴空郎和姽婳都已不见，仿佛从来就不曾出现过。  
他们竟在刹那间被人掳走了吗？来者何人？  
犬夜叉的心剧烈地搏动着，一个名字在他的脑海中越来越清晰：杀生丸，是你吗？

庭院里和风阵阵，月凉如水，树影如荇。  
杀生丸安排好事情，从前厅回到后院，正看见铃掩上晴空郎的房门。  
“都睡下了吗？”他走向铃，低声问道。  
“是的。姽婳说了好多关于叔父叔母的话；晴空郎却异常沉默，只说不该失手杀了黑木。” 铃握住他伸出的手，又回头看了一眼晴空郎的房门，有些担忧。  
“黑木是自杀，与晴空郎那一剑无关。明日晨练，我告诉他。”杀生丸知道，晴空郎从未见过别人自杀，一时间一定很难理解这样的举动。  
铃点点头，随他一起走到廊下。  
“没想到还能再见到犬夜叉大人他们。”铃的眼角扬起笑意，“杀生丸，你也一定很高兴吧？”  
“嗯。”杀生丸轻轻应了一声。  
“以后还会再见的，对吗？”铃凝视着杀生丸的双眼，目光之中充满了期待，“下次可以真正相见，不必再远远观望了，对吗？”  
对于自己没有把握的事，杀生丸向来是不下论断的。但是面对这两个问题，尽管他并不确信，却仍然说：“是。”  
铃的笑容愈发娇艳灿烂，又问道：“这次，我们能去到那个世界，是因为蚀骨井吗？”  
“是。”又是肯定的回答。然而，杀生丸能肯定的，仅仅是此事与蚀骨井有关，至于是怎样的关系，他尚不明白。他不清楚原本属于人类的蚀骨井为何会留在这个世界，不清楚为何当初查探蚀骨井的时候没有发现异常，不清楚那根本无从靠近蚀骨井的蜘蛛怪是从哪里去到那边的，更不清楚贸然与人类接触会有什么样的后果。  
“我已经让啸夜和御风去查了，很快就会明白。”杀生丸的手紧了紧，掌心里像是有一个滚烫的承诺，交到了铃的手里。  
铃点头，“嗯”了一声，不再说话，只转过身，望着天上的满月。  
杀生丸端详着铃的侧脸，她那略显勉强的笑容和欲说还休的犹豫，都被他看在眼里。  
“铃，黑木的事，你不要放在心上。”  
铃转过头，吃惊地问：“你看出来了？”  
哪能看不出来呢？她若没有心事，此刻该是欢呼雀跃才对，怎么会像现在这样沉默寡言？杀生丸注视着妻子的眼睛，她双目泪光盈盈。  
“杀生丸，是我，是我害他……”铃的声音开始哽咽，“我让很多像黑木一样的妖怪失去了爱人骨肉……我让很多像良子一样的人类遗憾终生……我还让很多像堪助一样的孩子，失去了父亲或母亲……是我害他们生离死别……”铃的热泪滚滚落下，泣不成声。  
杀生丸一言不发，任她倾泻着心中的五味。待她的气息终于变得平缓了，他才说：“铃，你知道取人性命的代价是什么？”  
铃刚刚止住泪水，听到“取人性命”这几个字，眼中的泪又一次决堤。  
“是背负所杀之人的性命。”杀生丸捧住她的脸，接下了她的泪滴，“你要背负着他们的性命活着，做你要做的事。若你承受不住这种压力，那他们的死亡便成为你的杀戮，毫无意义。”  
铃思索着这些话，心中并不觉得轻松，却莫名地有了一丝领悟。她依在杀生丸肩上，问道：“杀生丸，你每次取人性命，就往自己身上加了一份重量吗？累吗？”  
杀生丸听着，心中在说：不，在遇到你之前，我杀生丸从不在意别人的性命，只在这最近几十年，我才会去衡量杀人的意义。  
然而，他真正的回答，却只是那么一句：“我和你一起。”  
杀生丸觉得铃抱得更紧，像是把她全身的重量交付给自己，又像是把自己的全部生命都护在怀里。许久，才听她说：  
“我也和你一起。”  
是的，我和你一起去背负，所以，你不会累，我们各自的所为也不会失去意义。往后的千百年，无论妖怪与人类之间还会有什么瓜葛，我与你，都一同面对。


	83. “半妖是什么？”

（一）

“晴空郎盯着书的那一页，已经足足半个时辰了，究竟在发什么呆啊？……”邪见看着一动不动的晴空郎，一面磨着墨，一面想，“要不要提醒他一下呢？要是被杀生丸大人发现，估计会挨骂的呀！……”  
邪见担心着小主人，偷偷往杀生丸那里瞄了一眼，正好看见他把视线从晴空郎身上收回，心想：“糟了！杀生丸大人已经发现了！”  
邪见不由得为晴空郎捏了一把汗。今早晨练，晴空郎心不在焉，摔伤了腿，所以晚上的夜行改成了功课；可他又偏偏不好好看书，竟然在父亲眼皮子地下走神。这孩子，以前从来没有这样过。究竟有什么心事？前天他见到犬夜叉的时候，究竟发生了什么？  
邪见看见杀生丸放下了手上的书，猜想他要教训晴空郎了，心里急得团团转，想：“我该怎么为晴空郎开脱呢？说我给他吃了不干净的东西，吃坏了肚子，所以才不能专心念书？还是说……”  
“父亲大人。”晴空郎抬头，正好迎面遇上父亲的目光，有些猝不及防。  
他正要说话，却见父亲的视线移向了门的方向，稍过片刻，只见母亲走了进来，想必姽婳已经睡下了。  
“母亲大人来了也好。”晴空郎这样想着，“这个问题，也想问问母亲大人。”  
“晴空郎，你刚要说什么？”杀生丸一面示意铃坐到自己身边，一面问儿子话。  
“父亲大人，母亲大人，半妖是什么？”  
铃原本面带微笑，一听这话，顿时愣住了，吃惊地望着晴空郎，说：“半妖是妖怪和人类的后代。晴空郎，为什么又问起这个问题？”  
晴空郎记得，在第一次从祖母大人那里听到这个词的时候，自己就问过母亲同样的问题。母亲的回答与今日一样：半妖是妖怪和人类的后代。  
可是——  
“黑木口中的半妖，是肮脏和低贱。为什么他对半妖那么不齿？”晴空郎的眼睛里，投射着十分浓重的疑惑。  
铃没有想到前日黑木的一番气话竟对儿子造成如此大的困惑，感到一阵心疼，温柔地解释说：“晴空郎，黑木说的，只是气话，你不要在意。半妖是妖怪和人类的结晶，具有两个种族最优秀的品质……”  
“那为什么父亲大人曾经对半妖深恶痛绝？”晴空郎的这个问题冲口而出，铿锵有力，让铃十分吃惊。  
邪见吓得打翻了手里的墨盘，墨汁溅了他一身。他借着收拾桌案的空当，偷偷窥探杀生丸的脸色，见他面色铁青。这是晴空郎第一次如此无礼地打断铃说话，还触到了杀生丸大人曾经的禁区，杀生丸大人肯定非常生气。  
“在妖怪和人类分开之前，半妖是什么样的地位？”晴空郎直视着父亲的眼睛，毫不畏惧那迎面而来的威严，继续说，“真的像黑木所说……”  
“晴空郎，够了。”杀生丸终于说话了。他的语气，比邪见预想的温和，却又比铃预想的严厉。“以前的半妖是什么样，对于现在和将来，已经毫无意义。”杀生丸与儿子四目相对，确保这些话直接进到他的心里，“自你出生之时起，半妖，就是我杀生丸的后代。”  
对于父亲的话，晴空郎毫无准备，心中突然有些恍惚，他不明所以，只呆在那里，哑口无言。  
“晴空郎，在你想清楚这个问题之前，操练取消。”杀生丸扔下这一句话，起身离开。  
要真正想清楚这个问题，怕真是要花点时间了哪！

（二）

夜色已经深了。门障敞着，静候着将在午夜归家的人。盛夏的湿热，裹挟着阵阵蝉鸣，凶悍地侵占了那原本清凉的香阁。  
铃跪坐在案前，手握针线，正在绣盘上比划，心里思索着针脚和走线。她的小腹凸显，明显身怀六甲。姽婳就在她的身边，一手压着宣纸，一手把着毛笔，与其说是写字，不如说是涂鸦。在她俩对面，邪见已经昏昏欲睡，仍不忘时时为她们摇一下团扇。  
铃悄悄瞄了一眼姽婳写的“字”，差点笑出声来，那纸上密密麻麻，尽是弯弯曲曲蚯蚓一般的线条，哪有什么字呢？这孩子，吵着要像兄长一样练武习字，却不知道，自己连笔都握不稳呢。  
“姽婳，你困不困？”铃放下手中的活，认真地问道。  
“不困。”姽婳倔强地说，“姽婳要学会写自己的名字，等父亲大人回来看！”  
铃听了这话，心中突然升起一阵歉意：早知道，就给她起个简单点的名字了。  
“明天写也是一样的哟。”  
“不！姽婳要证明给父亲大人看，兄长能做的事，姽婳也可以做。”姽婳说着，又抓着笔，重重地在纸上刷了几笔。  
铃这才明白，这孩子，还在为父亲不带她去见叔父叔母而赌气呢。  
“姽婳，不可以跟父亲和兄长赌气。”铃轻轻摸着她的头，故作严厉地说道。  
姽婳嘟着嘴，看着母亲，眼睛里一下子涌上泪来，委屈地问：“母亲大人，父亲大人是不是不喜欢姽婳？”  
铃听着这个问题，觉得又好气又好笑，赶紧给她擦去了眼泪，说：“当然不是。为什么会这么想呢？”  
姽婳回头看了看邪见，一边强忍着抽泣，一边说：“邪见爷爷说，姽婳，是最让母亲大人受苦的孩子。晴空郎兄长，一直都很温柔；您肚子里的弟弟或妹妹，也很乖。只有姽婳，在还没出生的时候，就让母亲大人，好几个月，卧床不起，之后还老是，控制不住妖力，让您受伤……父亲大人，是不是因为这个，而不喜欢姽婳？所以才，不带我去百鬼夜行？……”  
铃听完姽婳的理由，伸手把她抱进怀中，轻轻拍着她的背，安慰她。的确，养育姽婳相比而言最辛苦，因为她继承的妖力最强。但是，那明明是幸福的痛苦，是快乐的源泉。要怎么才能让她明白呢？  
“姽婳，”铃轻声唤她，“你知道你的名字是什么意思吗？”  
姽婳从母亲怀中仰起头，不解地望着母亲，脸上还淌着泪。  
“‘姽婳’的意思，就是美丽的女孩子。”铃微微笑着，说，“父亲大人在见到你的第一眼，说的第一句话，就是‘姽婳’，那就是你的名字。”  
姽婳眨着眼睛，似懂非懂。  
铃于是捧着她的小脸，继续说：“你看，父亲大人在第一次见到你的时候，就说了，‘多漂亮的女孩子啊！’那可是连母亲都没有听到过的话呢！怎么能说父亲大人不喜欢你呢？”  
姽婳愣了一下，脸“唰”地一下红了，接着舒展了眉，开心地笑了。

杀生丸和晴空郎回来之时，姽婳已睡熟多时。  
杀生丸将一只五彩毬放在姽婳枕边，看着她安静的睡颜，轻声对身旁的妻子说：“铃，一切都已准备好了。明年的盂兰盆节，我就带你们过去。”  
“真的吗？”铃紧握了他的手，声音颤抖着。距离上次去人类那边，已经五年了。这五年里，杀生丸一直不让她再次过去，怕发生意外。现在终于已经安全了吗？  
“嗯。通道的位置和开闭的时间，我已经探试清楚。所有要过去的妖怪，都录入百鬼夜行的名单。规矩已经立好，不会有差池。”。  
“太好了！终于等到这一天了。”  
窗外的夜色仍旧浓稠，与每一个夜晚无异。但明日，已注定是新的一天。


	84. 番外  “那家伙很危险”

屋子里十分安静。靠墙的坐榻上平躺着一名女子，她衣着华丽，面容安详却脸色苍白，呼吸均匀却气息微弱，看上去像是深眠却又似乎永远不会醒来。一名银发男子单膝跪在她的身边，握着她的手，凝视着她的脸，仔细留意着她气息的起伏和脉搏的强弱，生怕发生一丝一毫的意外。  
门开着，药仙走进来，一眼就看见那个男子——他的妖气，早在百里之外，就通报了他的到来。  
“杀生丸。”药仙走近，注意到了那沉睡的女子，“铃怎么了？”对杀生丸的人类妻子，他并不陌生，她对各种草药有兴趣，来拜访过两次。  
对于杀生丸这样的大妖怪来说，没有什么伤病是不能自愈的，他来这里，必定不是因为自己。可是，据药仙所知，为了这个女子，杀生丸早早就准备好了各种养生祛病的宝贝，甚至还一度借走了这里所有与人类相关的医药典籍，恐怕暗地里也观察了不少人类行医施药的实例。以人类的标准，杀生丸应该已经是个神医了，有什么病症，是他不能处理的呢？  
杀生丸站起身，让到一旁，没有任何多余的话，只说：“铃在家里晕倒，昏迷了一天一夜。我找不出原因。”  
药仙已走到铃的跟前。他将铃打量了一遍，见她呼吸有些微弱，面无血色，眼睑一动不动。可能的诱因很多，他需要一一排查。他伸手试了试她额头的温度，并俯身仔细观察她嘴唇的颜色，同时向杀生丸提问。  
“吃了有毒的东西？”  
“不可能。”  
“被人袭击？”  
“不可能。”  
“被什么东西附身？”  
“不可能。”  
药仙这才回头，惊诧而又略有些敬服地看了一眼杀生丸——他仍旧目不转睛地凝视着铃。这么多原因都能斩钉截铁地排除，看来他的确把妻子保护得很好。药仙在榻边坐下，拾过铃的手腕，拂开衣袖，检查她手臂上的血管和筋脉。如她的丈夫所说，没有中毒，没有受伤，也没有被附身。看来病因藏得很深。药仙思索了片刻，将手指搭在铃的手腕脉搏上，闭着眼睛，聚精会神，找寻着那律动之中隐藏的细枝末节的异样。许久，他将铃的手放回去，心中有了一个猜想。  
“杀生丸，”药仙起身，转向他，认真地问，“你试过向她释放妖气吗？”  
“开什么玩笑？”杀生丸的眼睛瞪大了，视线终于从铃的身上离开。他注视着药仙，考量着他的意图。向铃释放妖气？她如何承受得住？  
“不用很强，一点点就可以。”药仙神情严肃，并没有说笑。他退了两步，伸手示意杀生丸上前，并说：“你试试就知道我的意思。”  
难道铃真的被什么附身，需要用他生丸的妖气来将它逼迫出来？不可能，没有什么可以躲开他杀生丸的耳目进到他的家里，更不要说，铃戴着神器，不可能有什么东西可以避开它的打击而威胁到铃。  
尽管这么想，杀生丸仍旧决定听从药仙指示，他不能放过任何的可能性。  
杀生丸在右手食指尖聚集了十分之一的妖力，然后伸手悬在铃的上方，极其谨慎地一点点将妖气释放出来。绿色的妖光朦朦胧胧，慢慢地向铃弥漫。他全神贯注地观察着铃的反应，任何一丝一毫的妖气在渗透向铃之前，都经过了他的深思熟虑。真正落到铃身上的妖气，可能只有那指尖的百分之一。  
药仙在一旁观察着，对杀生丸谨慎的态度十分满意，对他对妖气精密的操控十分赞赏。  
突然，只见杀生丸一握拳，笼罩在铃周围的妖气在一瞬间被悉数收回。他惊恐地跪下去，手掌覆在铃的小腹上，额上冒出了冷汗，一时说不出话。  
“你感觉到了吧？铃体内那个小东西的妖气。”药仙从脉象中得出的猜想被杀生丸的反应证实，“你的妻子怀孕了。”  
是的。杀生丸感觉到了，铃的腹中那股十分微弱、却无比倔强的妖气。他起初以为是别的什么妖怪，于是施了一点杀意想将它逼出来，可是它反馈出来的妖气却令他慌了神——那个妖气与他同源，那是他杀生丸的血脉。  
“杀生丸，你不高兴吗？”药仙见杀生丸沉默不语，于是问道，“你们的婚礼是两年前吧？两年不见你提起，我还以为你们和大多数妖怪人类夫妻一样，气数不合，不会有孩子了。现在有了，不是很好嘛？”  
高兴吗？也许有那么一丝，但是转瞬即逝，比起孩子，他更在意铃。  
“那家伙很危险。”杀生丸近乎咬牙切齿地说道。  
药仙听出了这语气中的担忧，说：“的确，那团妖气在她身体里扎根可能也就几天时间，却足以让她昏迷不醒。如果放任不管，她很快就会死。”  
杀生丸蓦地回头盯着药仙，眉头紧锁，质问道：“你曾经说过有办法，不是吗？”  
药仙记得，与此相关的问题，杀生丸问过两次。一次是替半妖弟弟犬夜叉问的，似乎是因为他的妻子当时怀孕很辛苦。另一次，是他来预留还魂草的时候，他那次问了很多问题，诸如，人类若是怀上半妖会怎样，当年犬大将如何保全十六夜，什么药可以用，等等。  
“不错，我是这么说的。”药仙回忆起当时的回答。看杀生丸现在的反应，若那时得到的不是完全肯定的答复，他必定是不会让这个女人怀孕的吧？  
“我说了，人类母亲无法承受半妖孩子的妖气，自身又没有能力压制，所以才会一尸两命。如果母亲是人类，只有先天妖气弱小的半妖才有正常出生的可能。”  
杀生丸咬着牙，很不耐烦，他不需要别人讲这些他已经知道的事情。  
“我还说，母亲匮乏的妖力，可以靠外界补偿，某件物品，某种食物，甚至是父亲的妖力，都可以是补偿的来源。这就是我当时说的‘办法’。”  
杀生丸的忍耐力已经要到极限——药仙仍然没有说任何新的信息。  
“告诉我！要做什么？需要什么？”杀生丸压下他的不满，请求道。  
“杀生丸，办法是有。”药仙觉察到了杀生丸的焦虑和那隐忍的怒意，解释道，“但是因人而异。妖怪的妖气两两不同，与人类融合之后，传递给半妖孩子的妖气就更千奇百怪。你的父亲用了什么方法来控制犬夜叉的妖气并保护十六夜，对你没有任何借鉴意义。甚至，如果将来你们有第二个孩子，你这一次所用的方法，下一次也不一定能用。”  
“你当初为什么要隐瞒这些？”杀生丸的怒意转为杀意。  
“当然是因为我觉得你可以。杀生丸，难道你认为自己找不到压制它妖气的办法？你对自己这么没有信心吗？”药仙露出了诧异的神色，甚至略带一丝嘲讽，“没错，大部分妖怪父亲都失败了，成功的也大都是侥幸。可是对你，我下了相当大的赌注。”  
“你用铃的生命来作赌注吗？！”杀生丸的杀气从掌中咆哮而出，奔腾着将药仙整个吞没，没有给他任何辩解的机会。  
屋子里妖风乍起，墙面地面被掀入空中飞向远方。药仙被杀生丸的这一掌推出去老远，他身前的结界被对方的妖气猛烈地冲击着，迸射着火光。  
“我的赌注，”药仙终于完全化解了杀生丸的掌风，这才说，“是我自己的命。”  
杀生丸没有回应，也没有向他杀来第二击。杀了他，并不能改变铃的处境。  
“杀生丸，你刚刚一手向我下杀招，一手却还放在妻子身上。一面破坏，一面保护，你是怎么平衡妖气的？”药仙的视线停留在杀生丸的右手上——那只手一直护在铃的小腹上。  
他没有等来杀生丸的回复，也不指望他的回复，说：“我果然没有看错你。不试试吗？你没有选择，不是吗？”


	85. 番外  “你要保护它！”

天空湛蓝如洗。杀生丸和铃坐在后山的草地上，正午的阳光倾泻在他们身上，迸溅出闪闪光圈。杀生丸一手揽着铃的肩膀，一手握着她的手。她倚靠在他的怀中，安静地睡着。阳光在她的身上流淌，令她的身体格外温暖。  
半个月，那个家伙在铃的肚子里仅仅生长了半个月，而铃却似乎已经耗尽了一生的精力。她绝大部分时间都在昏迷，没有力气醒来。他日夜守在她的身边，常常能看见她露出痛苦的表情，她眉头紧皱却睁不开眼，她咬紧牙关却说不了话，她攥紧了拳头却动不了半分。每每到了这个时候，他就会小心地向铃输入一点妖气，确切地说，是两种成分的妖气：一种凌厉，用来压制那个家伙，好让它安静下来不要作祟；另一种柔和，输送给铃，帮她抵御那个家伙的冲击。他的妖力不能太小，否则那家伙的妖气得不到压制，会转而袭击铃；他的妖力也不能太大，否则多余的力量会滞留在铃的身上造成伤害。那个家伙在铃的身体里生长着，它的妖气一天一个样，它对他的反应也一天一个样。他必须万分谨慎地调度自己的妖气，才能在保护铃和限制它之间找到一个安全的平衡点。这并不是一件容易的事情，所以大部分妖怪父亲都失败了，所以药仙才会把赌注下在他的身上。  
在杀生丸的照料下，铃逐渐好转。起初，她每天只能醒来一两次，每次只能说一两个字。后来，她慢慢地可以吃下些食物，也能清醒地交谈。今天，她说想晒晒太阳，于是杀生丸带她第一次出了房门。  
杀生丸觉得铃的手握了一下，力量十分微弱。  
“杀生丸……”铃醒来了。她颤巍巍地撑起消瘦的身体，轻声唤他。  
杀生丸扶着她的肩膀，帮她坐直。他追踪着铃眼睛里的光——她的眼神还有一些涣散——温柔地问：“需要什么？哪里不舒服？”  
铃摇摇头：“我，做了一个梦。”她的声音很轻，但比上次醒来时又稳定了些，这让杀生丸感到安心。  
铃定了定神，仰头望着杀生丸，他的面庞那么清晰，她似乎觉得很久没有这样认真而实在地看过他了。他似乎有些疲倦，有些欣喜，还有些担心。她不太明白为什么会有这么多的情绪糅杂在他的微笑里。  
“这个孩子，”铃轻轻地摩挲着自己的小腹，缓缓低头望向那里，“这孩子，在梦里，跟我说话。”  
“铃，别乱想。”  
铃又摇摇头：“真的。它缩在一个角落里，瑟瑟发抖，说，‘我好害怕’……”铃的头埋得更低。  
“我对它说，‘别怕，妈妈在这里’。可是……”铃说着，眉心拧成一团，眼泪也涌了上来。她不明白它为什么害怕，她不知道该怎么办。  
“可是，它只是一直重复，‘我好害怕’。一直……”铃的声音越来越低，被泪意咽住了。  
“铃，你看着我。”杀生丸轻轻托起铃的脸，一行泪正好从她鬓边滚落。他说：“我不管它怎样，你要好起来。”  
铃似乎没有听清杀生丸的话。泪水模糊了她的视线，她也没有看清杀生丸祈求的表情。她的情绪愈发激动，哽咽着说：“杀生丸，我什么都做不了……”  
“别害怕，铃。我在这里。”他擦去她的眼泪，安慰道，“我在克制它的妖气，不会让它伤害你。”  
铃听到了这句话，心中受到某种触动。她努力收敛了情绪，极尽严肃地看着他，颤抖着说：“不，不是我在害怕。是那个孩子在害怕。”  
随即，她的眼神又因为激动而闪躲起来。“不是克制，杀生丸，不是克制……你要保护它！”  
杀生丸却也异常坚定，他看着铃的眼睛，说：“铃，保护你，才是我首先要做……”  
“不对！”铃撑着他的胸膛，努力挺直着身子，打断道，“要保护我，就要同时保护它。它是我们的孩子啊！”  
“铃，它正在危及你的性命，它……”  
“不！”铃又打断了他的话，“它只是在长大。它经常出现在我的梦里。它现在就是一团亮光，我看不见它的样子，但是，我能听到它的声音，它高兴的时候会笑，难过的时候会哭。它还会钻到我的怀里，依靠我……”  
铃激动地说完这许多话，耗尽了力气，咳嗽起来，双颊涨得通红。杀生丸让她靠在自己肩上，心疼得说不出话。  
等呼吸平复了，铃又重新凝视着杀生丸的眼睛，用那愈发沙哑的声音继续认真地说：“杀生丸，它期待跟我们见面。”  
“铃，你知道，我唯一在乎的，就是你，别人怎样，我……”  
“杀生丸，它不是别人。它就是我。”铃坚定地对他说，“它也是你。”  
杀生丸没有办法反驳铃的这句话。他的目光变得柔和，心却纠结起来：它是她，它也是他，可是它会杀死铃；他不是不想保护它，可是铃比它更重要。  
铃握着杀生丸的手，将它覆盖在自己的腹部，轻声说：“跟它好好打个招呼，好吗？就说，‘爹爹在这里’。”  
杀生丸立刻就感觉到了来自那个家伙的妖气，它反常地平静，平静得显出胆怯，胆怯得令人担心。他不由自主地想知道它发生了什么。铃双手紧压在他的手上，正无比期盼地望着他。他轻轻动了一下手指，将平日里输送给铃的那种柔和的妖气，分了一部分传递给它。这是他第一次向它释放出正面的妖气。  
铃目不转睛地看着杀生丸，她希望他能像她一样感受到那孩子的心情。她聚精会神地观察着，如果他真的感知到了它，她希望能第一时间知道。  
蓦地，杀生丸的目光散了一下，他的手也颤了一下。铃知道了。  
“杀生丸，感觉到了吗？那孩子很开心。” 铃笑起来，一股暖流正从她的腹部散开，涌向全身，那孩子开心的感情传递给了她。  
她低头温柔地笑着说：“孩子，别害怕！爹爹妈妈都会保护你！”  
杀生丸将铃拥住，沉默了很久。原来，他从一开始就错了。铃说的对，这个孩子只是在长大。他害怕它的成长给铃造成压力，所以试图用自己的妖气制服它的。可是，他却忽略了它的很多需求，忽略了它的不安全感、它的无助感、它的失落感，当然，他还忽略了它的生机、它的勇敢、它的顽强。这个孩子需要的，不是压制，而是引导。而要引导它的妖气，谈何容易？他首先要抽丝剥茧解析出它妖气的意向，然后要在万千可能中找到正确的回应，最后还要将这种回应精准地用自己的妖气表述出来反馈给它。这和简单的压制相比，难了何止一星半点？  
“‘母亲大人’，”杀生丸在铃的耳边轻柔地说，“铃，它以后得这么称呼你。”  
“‘是，父亲大人！’”铃笑着替那小家伙回答了。  
杀生丸在她的额上印下一吻。怎样保护铃，怎样保护这个孩子，他已经完全明白了。


	86. 番外  “在那之前，一点都不知道吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文相关：“你可以跳下来”

“母亲大人——”姽婳娇滴滴的声音传进铃的耳朵，“快看哪！风筝飞得好高啊！”  
草地上，邪见拿着线轴，跑在前面，晴空郎背着姽婳跟在后面。一只漂亮的鲤鱼风筝在湛蓝的天空上稳稳地飞着。  
铃坐在树荫下，笑着跟他们招手。杀生丸坐在她的旁边。  
“杀生丸，还记得吗？”她回头对丈夫说，“那对兄妹，他们的风筝落在树上了。我解救了风筝，却下不了树。”  
杀生丸当然记得，和铃相关的一切，他都记得。那是近二十年前的事了。  
“快二十年了吧？”铃笑着说，“就是那一天，我才知道，杀生丸大人心中也有铃呢！”  
杀生丸看着铃幸福洋溢的眼睛，不经意地说：“我心里一直有你。”  
铃已经习惯了杀生丸这种冷不防的刺穿人心的柔情，但还是被惹得一阵脸红。她用当年的少女的语气说：“嗯，可是我真的是在那天才知道呢！杀生丸大人张开双臂对我说，‘选择权在你’。我那时才明白，杀生丸大人原来一直在等着铃啊！”  
“在那之前，一点都不知道吗？我难道会每个月去看一个不关心的人吗？”杀生丸突然有些后悔，或许那时不应该做得那么绝对。  
“我当然知道你的关心。可是，关心并不代表会接受呢。在那之前，你从来没有表露过‘希望被选中’的愿望，也不回应我的心意，我还以为自己一厢情愿呢！差点就不敢选择杀生丸大人这边了。”铃想着从前的种种心动、种种烦恼，心中感慨那是一段多么梦幻的日子。  
“有的。”杀生丸看着她说，“表露过，也回应过。只是，没有让你看出来。”  
“诶？有吗？真的吗？”铃十分惊讶，“可是，没有让我看出来，不就相当于没有吗？”  
“让你看出来的话，你不可能再看得见别的可能性。”杀生丸仍然坚持当初的想法，“你需要知……”  
铃没有让他说完，她用吻打断了他的话——这是他偶尔会对她做的事情。  
在孩子们发现之前，她离开了他的怀抱，她可不想给他们留下“母亲大人不陪我们玩是为了跟父亲大人腻歪”这种奇怪的印象。  
“可是，我从来就不需要别的可能性。”她轻轻对他说，眼睛里全是柔情蜜意，“我只需要你。”  
“嗯。”杀生丸伸手为她擦掉唇边溢出的淡淡红妆，微微笑着说，“我那天还是向你明示了‘希望你跳进我的怀抱’。不是吗？”


	87. 番外  “他们是你和我的孩子”

夜已经很深了。疏星点点，风语森森。  
一座孤山高耸入云，像剑一般，矗立在天地之间。夜色掩映之下，山上的庇护之所愈发安全，山上的争斗之地也愈发险要。半山腰处延伸出一块空地，中央一堆火燃得正旺。杀生丸在火堆前坐着，面向高山，背对悬崖，从风里探查山里发生的事情。铃挽着他的手，靠在他的肩头。她连眼前这座山的轮廓都看不清，无法知道任何信息，可是仍旧倔强地不肯睡去。她的身边放着两个盒子，一个装着草药，一个盛着点心。不远处，双头兽鼾声起伏，一辆车卸在它的旁边。  
“铃。”杀生丸微微侧过头，轻声唤她，“回来了。”  
铃坐直身子，问道：“是谁？”  
杀生丸没有直接回答，只是站起来，望着前方延伸出去绕到山背后的路，说：“很快就到了。”  
铃也起身，揉了揉眼睛，循着杀生丸的目光，往那夜色深处张望。  
果然，一个白色的身影出现在路的尽头，在漆黑的背景中格外显眼。那个影子快速移动着，越来越亮，越来越清晰，很快就来到他们跟前。  
那是个十四岁左右的少年，长得和杀生丸十分相像。他单膝跪下，向他们行礼：“父亲大人，母亲大人！我回来了。”  
“嗯。”杀生丸平静地回了一声。  
那少年刚一抬头，就迎面撞上母亲的怀抱。  
“晴空郎，欢迎回来！”铃高兴地说。  
母亲还像曾经的每一次试炼一样，等在终点，拥抱回家的孩子，尽管她的孩子们已经和她一般高了。晴空郎双手轻轻回抱了母亲，一路的紧张都平复下来。  
“有没有受伤？”铃松开他，又拉他站起来，然后绕着圈地打量他，接着问，“饿不饿？困不困？去车上睡会儿？要不先吃点东西？……”  
晴空郎早就习惯了母亲这一连串的问题，他赶紧伸出右手给母亲看，老实回答：“手臂这里被砍了一下，没有大事，很快就好了。母亲大人不用担心。”  
“快过来我给你处理一下。”铃的确不担心，但是仍然很严肃。  
晴空郎顺从地由母亲领着，来到火堆旁坐下。借着火光，铃娴熟地给晴空郎清洗上药包扎。  
其实，这点皮肉伤，对于晴空郎来说不算什么，睡一觉，第二天就好了。可是铃说过：“伤口好得很快是真的，可是疼痛也是真的。伤口会好，但是疼痛的记忆会留下。”为了让记忆里少些痛苦，她总是坚持给他们处理好伤口，尽管在生理上并没有必要。  
“这样就好了。”铃给晴空郎包扎好了伤口，舒了一口气。  
“见到姽婳和星野丸了吗？”铃几乎能预料到晴空郎的回答，但还是忍不住问。  
“没有。”晴空郎早就知道自己是第一个回来的，很是高兴，但也非常意外。他回想起路上的险象环生，为妹妹和弟弟担心起来，紧张的神情又涌上了他的眉梢。  
“晴空郎，你的试炼结束了，去睡吧。”通常情况下，杀生丸是不会明确说“你去睡吧”这种话的，因为这话等同于“我会在你睡觉的时候保护你”，晴空郎已经不是小孩了，他的安危要自己负责，他要自己判断什么时候可以休息、什么时候不可以。他这么说，只是因为铃——如果晴空郎不睡，铃是一定不会睡的。  
“父亲大人，我想等姽婳和星野丸。”晴空郎已经完全收敛了刚才在母亲面前展现出的轻松，重新换上了警惕的神色。他凝视着刚刚走出的那座山，希望能感应到有关姽婳和星野丸的任何一点讯息。  
杀生丸看了儿子一眼，向铃伸出手，让她回到自己身边，心想：果然晴空郎也是个不懂事的孩子。

清晨，太阳尚未升起，雾气氤氤氲氲，沾湿了三个人的发梢。  
一道银光从天而降，精准地落在铃的跟前。  
“父亲大人，母亲大人，我回来了！”娇柔的声音响起，那道光化作人形，一位少女垂首单膝跪着。  
女儿一现身，铃就抱住了她的肩膀，将她的脸贴在自己怀里，抚摸着她的头，欢喜地说：“姽婳，欢迎回来！”姽婳可以像父亲一样，化作一团妖气，凭空出现，这让铃有了很多的惊喜。  
姽婳来不及回话，只觉背上一阵暖意，丝滑的纤维贴上了她的后背。  
“姽婳，你背上衣服破了。”晴空郎说着，把自己的外衣披在她的肩头。  
姽婳站起身来，正要对兄长说“谢谢”，却听到母亲问：  
“衣服破了？受伤了吗？快让我看看！”  
姽婳连忙拦住母亲，说：“就是一点小伤，已经好了。母亲大人不用看了。”说着，她把晴空郎的外衣使劲往身前拢了拢。  
铃知道孩子们不会跟她撒谎，又想着晴空郎说的是衣服破了，并没说受伤的事，于是不再坚持，只接着问她累不累、饿不饿，等等。  
刚刚姽婳在铃的面前现身，铃没有看见她的后背。但杀生丸和晴空郎都看见了，那背上衣衫残破，满是血迹，并不是什么小伤。伤口的确好了，但却是用妖气强行愈合的，那不自然的皱巴巴的伤痕还没有退散下去。  
晴空郎一直很佩服妹妹。她天生就会很多他做不到的事情，比如刚刚化身妖光，那就是他努力一辈子也无法学会的。至于晴空郎会的本领，姽婳只要想，就可以轻易地学，并且往往能做得更好，就比如这惊人的自愈能力。他一面这么佩服着姽婳，一面又不禁为她担心：究竟是什么样的妖怪能伤得了她？  
杀生丸看着姽婳，心中也在暗自思量。她完全没有必要强行让伤口愈合，毕竟铃并不是没有见过他们受重伤，不至于被一个伤口吓到，而且她是瞒不过他和晴空郎的。她这么做，大概是不想被问起先前的遭遇吧，至少现在不想被问。三个孩子中，姽婳继承的妖力最强，这使得她学什么都快人一步。她的妖气十分粗犷，缺乏制约，因为根本无需制约，她凭着强盛的妖力就可以踏平一切障碍——至少她是这么认为。女儿的这种心境，让杀生丸想起年少时的自己。他知道，这种放肆的妖气最终会给她带来灾祸。他要让她懂得，即便对于强者，这个世界也充满了挫折。如今她隐瞒了被重伤这件事，看样子已经有了一些领悟。  
姽婳被母亲拉着问个不停，从山上带回来的种种情绪都暂时抛到脑后了，她跟着母亲开心地笑着。  
许久，铃终于问完了所有的问题，姽婳得以脱身。她跳到晴空郎跟前，歪着头，用那惯有的俏皮的语调，撒着娇问：“兄长，你什么时候到的？”  
“昨天深夜。”晴空郎看着她清亮的眸子，觉得她还是那个需要自己保护的妹妹，无论她本身多么的强大。  
“啊？竟然比我快这么多？！”姽婳夸张地喊出来。  
“果然还是兄长比较厉害哪！”她若有所思，带点自言自语地神情说，“早知道，我就不管那个……”话到嘴边，她忍住了，她还不想说起那场战斗。  
杀生丸发觉了姽婳急转而下的情绪，平淡地说：“姽婳，试炼结束之后再说这些。”  
是的，星野丸还没有回来，试炼还没有结束，按照约定，任何人都不能说途中发生的事情。  
这样正好，姽婳想着，向父亲回了一声“是”，然后整顿好心绪，和家人一道，专心地等星野丸。

直到太阳西斜，星野丸都没有回来。  
何止是没有回来？山里静悄悄的，没有他的声音，风也冷冰冰的，没有他的气味。没有人知道他现在身在何方。  
杀生丸和铃站在空地中央。他背对着试炼之山，面朝悬崖，不知在想什么。她站在他身边，时而望向那座高山，想着山里她看不见的事情，时而留意杀生丸的神情，期待他向她预告星野丸的消息。晴空郎和姽婳分别站在两边，他们明显不像父母那样镇定，走来走去，一会儿摸摸配刀，一会儿望望天空。今天日落是最终期限，如果星野丸不能在那之前赶回来，那就是试炼失败。失败了会怎样，他们不知道，因为至今为止，每一次试炼，他们都顺利通过。他们在附近搜寻不到弟弟的踪迹，那么他就还在远方。究竟还有多远？  
太阳又下沉了一些，快要触到山头。  
“杀生丸，知道星野丸的情况吗？”铃着急起来。印象当中，孩子们的试炼，从来没有拖到这么晚。  
杀生丸不说话。  
“父亲大人，让我去找找吧！”晴空郎向背对他的杀生丸请求道。  
“我也去！”姽婳也一起说。  
“还没有结束。”杀生丸没有同意，只是平静地说着这个事实。太阳没有落山，星野丸没有求救，那么任何人都不能插手他的试炼。  
晴空郎和姽婳无可奈何，握紧了拳头，各自走开，心中万分焦急。铃看得到杀生丸的表情，他还是一如既往地沉着冷静——这就表明，星野丸没有危险。她的心稍微安定了一些。  
天上的云彩披上了红色的霞光，与太阳相对，最亮的那颗星已经挂上了天空的另一边。  
一阵风从悬崖下奔涌上来，扬起了他们的长发和衣袖。  
晴空郎和姽婳猛地一惊，都察觉到了风里那一丝特殊的气息，他们不约而同地看向杀生丸，却见他一动不动。他们知道星野丸在哪里，那父亲也必然知道。可是为什么父亲什么也不说？是因为怕母亲担心吗？不想让母亲知道星野丸在悬崖下面？  
晴空郎和姽婳交换了一个眼神，他们都发现了——星野丸正沿着悬崖往上爬，不是像往常一样大步往上跳，而是一点一点地往上爬。他们不敢去想发生了什么，可是又忍不住去想。  
又是一阵风，这回星野丸的气息比刚才弱了，他掉下去了。  
“父亲大人！”晴空郎跳到杀生丸面前，单膝跪着，祈求道，“我去……”  
杀生丸伸手制止他说下去。  
“晴空郎，是不是星野丸回来了？”铃意识到一定发生了什么事情，急忙问。  
晴空郎看了看父亲禁止的眼神，又看了看母亲，咬着牙，转过头去，避开了母亲诘问的目光，没有回答。  
铃猜到了几分，心悬了起来。她转而看着杀生丸，抓紧了他的手，刚要问，却听到杀生丸说：  
“没事。别担心。”  
他的目光仍旧那么镇定，那么有说服力，她不得不信。  
晴空郎默默走回姽婳那边，见姽婳急得紧攥着衣袖来回撕扯。他握了一下她的手臂，向她使了一个坚定的眼神，让她镇定。刚刚父亲劝慰母亲时的神色，他看见了，他相信父亲。姽婳强迫自己深吸了一口气，冷静下来。她望向那轮被西山吞掉一半的落日，心里盼着它快点落下去，好去救星野丸，同时又盼着它慢点落，好让他能及时回来。  
许久，星野丸的气息终于重新浮上来，离他们已经很近了。  
晴空郎和姽婳眉心紧皱，一会儿望着太阳，一会儿望着悬崖，心中使劲默念：“星野丸，快点！要来不及了，快点！！”  
终于，一只沾满污泥的手攀上了悬崖边。  
那一瞬间，杀生丸的视线锁定了那只手。周遭的气氛猛然变了。铃立即回头，正看见第二只手伸向空中。晴空郎和姽婳跳上前来，争着抢着要去拉他。杀生丸却一步上前，将他们拦下。  
星野丸必须自己上来。  
除了杀生丸，其他人的呼吸都停住了。他们凝神盯着那双手，巴不得能告诉他左边两寸就有一块岩石、得赶紧抓住。他们仔细听着那边的动静，任何一颗石子滚落的声音都足以让他们揪心。  
终于，星野丸摸索到了那块凸起的石头，他赶紧扣住，略微歇了一下，然后靠双肘做支点，一鼓作气，把自己的整个身体撑了上来。那少年顺势一翻身，仰面躺倒，大口地喘着气。  
“星野丸！”铃最先冲出去。她扑过去，把筋疲力尽的儿子抱在怀里，轻柔地说：“星野丸，欢迎回来！”  
星野丸脑子里嗡嗡直响，他模糊地听到母亲的声音，勉强着睁开眼睛，依稀看见全家人都围了过来。他想起身行礼，却动弹不得，只喘着气说：“父亲大人，母亲大人……我回来了……”  
杀生丸递过去一壶水，晴空郎赶忙接了，和姽婳一道将星野丸扶着坐起来，小心翼翼地喂给他喝。  
星野丸咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半壶，终于清醒了些，这才觉得真的已经回到了实地上，酸痛感立即从全身上下的每一处筋骨里冒出来。他努力回头，往落日的方向望了一望，太阳的最后一缕光正好没入群山。他又看向父亲，见他微微点了下头，于是知道自己通过了这次试炼。他的心终于落地。  
“母亲大人……”星野丸仍然使不上力气，靠晴空郎支撑着，艰难地问，“有吃的吗？我好饿……”  
铃原本在给他擦脸——泥土把他额上的月印遮去了大半——听到这话怔了一下，但立即反应过来，急忙起身要去拿，杀生丸却把点心盒子给她递了过来。铃取下盖子，把盒子整个送到他面前。  
星野丸顾不得手上尽是泥土，伸手就拿了两个团子，一边咬一口，狼吞虎咽，三两下就吃掉了。  
以往那么多次试炼，母亲都带着食物来等他们，无论是谁回来，她都问“饿不饿”，但从来没有谁会真的先吃，都是等到试炼结束，一家人围在一起，边讨论边品尝，那样才最有滋味。全家人都是第一次看见星野丸饿成这个样子，都不知道发生了什么。他们一面给他清理掉纠缠在黑发里的树叶和砂石，一面默默地等他吃完。  
星野丸一口气吃掉了全部六个团子，终于恢复了精神。他长长地舒了一口气，心里想：“得救了！还以为要饿死了……”  
他回过神，坐直了身体，郑重地向晴空郎和姽婳道歉：“兄长，姊上，抱歉，把你们的那两份也吃掉了。”  
听到他的这句话，晴空郎和姽婳知道他总算正常了，放下心来。  
“星野丸，你哪儿受伤了吗？让我看看。”铃问他。  
“不用，母亲大人。我没有受伤。”  
“星野丸，你遇上了什么妖怪？”杀生丸问道。  
星野丸还没法站起来，只能坐着回答：“没有遇上妖怪。”  
众人十分诧异，没遇上妖怪，也没受伤，那怎么会这么狼狈？  
“中毒了吗？”杀生丸推测道。  
星野丸思索一下，说：“算是吧。”他的脸上显出惭愧和懊丧之气，接着说：“出发之后没多久，我肚子饿，就去摘了个果子吃。没想到，那个果子被醉蜂扎过，我咬了一口就立刻头昏脑胀的。”  
“醉蜂？”晴空郎和姽婳面面相觑，“那是什么妖怪？”  
“不是妖怪，是虫子。”星野丸答道，“它的毒液很像酒，父亲大人提到过一次。”  
晴空郎和姽婳不接话，他们都不记得父亲什么时候说起过这种虫子。  
杀生丸记得。那时他们还小，那天他把他们从被窝里拎出来，要去夜训，一出门发现了醉蜂的踪迹，于是叮嘱邪见把它们赶远点。他记得他们三个全都没有睡醒，原来星野丸听到并记住了。  
“所以你醉倒了？”他们的母亲很容易醉，这杀生丸知道，但他没有想到，身为半妖，星野丸竟也会被醉蜂毒倒。  
“是的。那只醉蜂是皇后，特别厉害。”星野丸说着，取下腰间挂着的水壶，说，“它在里面。——母亲大人，能借用一下您的草药园吗？我得弄清楚怎么对付这家伙。”  
“当然可以。”铃说着，接过水壶，凑到耳边听了一下，里面嗡嗡作响。她问：“星野丸，你确定这个是皇后？”  
“我确定。它长得和书上画的皇后一模一样。”  
晴空郎和姽婳一言不发，低着头，有些惭愧——对于醉蜂，他们一无所知。星野丸总是这样，平时笨手笨脚的，却总是不知不觉地学着好些奇奇怪怪的知识。  
“你，就那样晕倒了？”杀生丸问道，在那种地方失去意识，是一件很危险的事情，他要知道星野丸做的防御——如果有的话。  
“我当时感觉不妙，赶紧张了结界，在周围做了一些掩护，然后抓了那只醉蜂。一躲进树洞里，我就倒了。没有在昏迷的时候被袭击，也是侥幸。”  
杀生丸没有说什么，是不是侥幸，他要之后去实地亲眼看了才知道。  
“星野丸，你醉了多久？”铃的语气里有一丝后怕，“为什么不给父亲发信号？”  
“这点小事，不值得通知父亲大人。”发出信号求救，就意味着放弃试炼，这是星野丸绝对不愿意做的事情。至于醉了多久，他起初是不清楚的。他只知道，醒来的时候自己还在原地，那说明试炼还没有结束，所以他顾不上别的，赶紧就上路了。直到回来之后，看见兄姊都已经先到了，并且大家都是一副“你总算回来了”的样子，他才发觉，这肯定是第三天了，自己这次是踩着线过关。  
“我是昨天傍晚醒来的。”他觉得承认自己醉了两天很丢脸，于是换了个等价的说法。  
“路上没吃东西？”铃又心疼起来。  
“嗯。”星野丸点点头，说，“父亲大人在林子里埋伏下醉蜂，是要训练我在没有食物的情况下生存吧？毕竟这是我的一个弱点。”兄长和姊上都可以靠妖力维持体力，很多天不用吃东西，但是他妖力最弱，做不到。所以父亲才会这样设计吧？  
“我没有这样想过。”杀生丸否定了他的想法。在野外寻找食物这个试炼，星野丸早早就做过了，他没有必要再试探一次。  
星野丸吃了一惊：“不是您放的？只是偶然的一只醉蜂？”他突然意识到自己白饿了一路。  
姽婳突然觉得有些好笑，背过身去笑出了声。  
晴空郎却问：“星野丸，你昨晚醒来，今天就到了，路上只花了一天一夜？”  
“是的。兄长和姊上在这里久等了吧？”星野丸猜想他们一定第一天就完成了试炼，只有自己最没用，在那林子里昏睡了整整两天。  
“怎么可能？”姽婳抓着他的手臂，追着问，“怎么可能一天就出来？”  
星野丸没明白她话里的意思。  
“父亲大人，”她转向杀生丸，问，“您设了什么近道，被星野丸找到了吗？”  
“没有那种东西。”杀生丸否定了。和其他人一样，他也很好奇星野丸怎么可能那么快就走出山来。  
晴空郎和姽婳都睁大了眼睛看着星野丸，等他说话。  
“我一路为了避开妖怪，绕了好远的路，我以为你们一定比我快多了。”星野丸仍旧有些迷惑。  
“避开妖怪？”晴空郎很诧异。  
“怎么避得开？不是四面八方到处都是吗？”姽婳也觉得惊奇。  
“具体路线我不记得了，但是的确一路都没有妖怪。”星野丸十分坦诚，奈何晴空郎和姽婳不相信，缠着要他讲细节。  
“你们三个，”杀生丸终结了他们的吵闹，“明天带着其他人，把各自的路线再走一遍。今天到此为止，回家吧。”  
这场试炼，和以往的每一次一样，目的只有一个——让他们发现自己的弱点并加以克服。谁快谁慢并不重要。尽管如此，星野丸作为妖力最弱的孩子，在绝对速度上，第一次超过了晴空郎和姽婳，这让所有人震惊。曾经，全家人都很担心这个最像人类的孩子，怕他受伤，怕他敏感。星野丸的确经常跌跌撞撞头破血流，也的确生性敏感，却正因为如此，他很快就找到了适合自己的路子。他感官敏锐，心思细腻，晴空郎和姽婳忽略的信息，他常常能抓取出来深入解析，有时甚至能找到父亲也没发现的事情。他不擅长正面交战，总是喜欢考量各种各样的策略，最后采用风险最小的方式，一击取胜。杀生丸早早就知道，星野丸不需要担心，希望这次，他们也能明白。

双头兽架着车在天上飞驰。  
晴空郎、姽婳和星野丸在车里背靠背坐着，闭目养神。虽然通过了试炼，但是他们都消耗了很多体力，疲惫不堪。铃看着他们，有些心疼，但又十分欣慰。  
杀生丸从驾车人的位置上退下来，在铃的身边坐下。他看了一眼三个孩子，然后对铃说：“他们没事了。你睡会儿吧。”他一直记着，从昨晚开始，铃就没有合过眼。  
“杀生丸，”铃猜测孩子们都醒着，但仍然压低了声音问他，“你真的一点都没有担心过吗？”  
杀生丸知道那三个家伙都在听着，别过头去，不想回答。  
铃伸手搂过他的脖子，歪着头期待地看着他。她知道他不能拒绝她的问题。  
“没什么好担心的。”  
“真的吗？”铃又故意试探着问，“那为什么第一天送他们出发后就直接去终点等着了？不能回家接我第二天一起去吗？”  
杀生丸知道铃是故意问给他们听的，他不想回答，怕他们得意忘形，可是又不能拒绝铃。他看着她的眼睛，有些无奈。  
“孩子们都睡着了。说给我听，不要紧。”铃微笑着说，拙劣地掩饰着自己的意图，她想让孩子们亲耳听到父亲对他们的关心。  
杀生丸沉默了一会儿，突然伸手把铃揽进怀里。这下换成铃不自在了，她可不想在孩子们面前跟丈夫这样亲昵。可是杀生丸紧抱着她不放。  
他凑到她耳边，轻声说：“不用担心。因为他们是你和我的孩子。”说着，他往孩子们的方向瞥了一眼，妖气的震动暴露了他们真实的心情，他决定之后针对这个好好训诫他们一番。  
“就这么睡吧。他们睡着了，没关系。”杀生丸又贴着她的脸说，还是那么抱着她，不松手。他知道，那三个孩子现在不敢睁眼。  
铃陷在杀生丸怀里，无可奈何，却又心甘情愿，她笑着，安心地闭上了眼。


	88. 番外   “我们作了一样的选择”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第77章 “我杀生丸为你挡下” 之前的番外。

暗夜的天空没有一颗星。孤独的风掠过绝壁，窜入森林，将远方的讯息传到近处，又将近处的纷争牵引向远方。层层树影之中，隐藏着万千耽耽虎视，那些或明或暗的眼睛，全部聚焦向森林中心的那一点火光——就在那里，有着附近唯一的人类，以及，守卫着她的那个犬妖。

铃在杀生丸的身边，与他并排坐着。他们相隔很近，近到衣袖相触相叠，近到黑发与银发能在微风来时扬上对方的手臂。可是，她却没有像往常那样倚在他的肩上，他也没有像往常那样来握她的手。

他如平日一样严肃，像曾经沉默地度过了无数个夜晚那样沉默地度过这个夜晚。只是，他的右手一直在爆碎牙的刀柄附近候着，随时准备着拔刀，他的毛团也一直在铃的周围护着，随时会为她挡下敌人的偷袭。铃清楚地知道，密林的黑暗之中，有妖怪在蠢蠢欲动。她虽然不清楚那是怎样的敌人，但是明白，杀生丸一直在保护他，很可能，正在此刻，他的妖气就在与某个敌人默默地较量着高低。

“铃，”杀生丸打破了沉默，“我有话跟你说。”

铃的视线离开那凝视了许久的火焰，转向杀生丸，而他却依旧望着黑暗深处，似乎在有意避开她的目光。

铃看到他的手已经离开了爆碎牙、放松地垂在膝上，于是明白那场暗中的争斗已经有了结果。她说：“杀生丸大人，铃也有话要跟您说。”她逼迫自己看着他，却还是在他微微回头的那一瞬间转开了眼睛。她有事瞒着他，可是她明知道自己心中的一切都瞒不了他。他刚才的沉默，以及之后要说的话，一定都是与她的隐瞒相关。她无法直视他的眼睛，因为愧对于他。

“杀生丸大人，您带着我进了神器之后，我见到了伪神大人。”铃黯然地望着那兀自跳跃着的火光，决定在听他询问之前，先向他坦白。

这天早些时候，铃已经把伪神让她守护三神器进而守护妖怪的世界这件事告诉了杀生丸，她也从他那里得知，伪神也给他托了梦，告诉了他人类和妖怪分离的事情。只是，那时情况紧急，她省略了很多细节，而那些没有讲明的细节，此刻正不遗余力地折磨着她。眼前这个她深爱的人、深爱着她的人，还不知道她曾经决定放弃生命，决定离他而去。

铃一字不落地讲述着她与伪神的对话：他怎样引导她的记忆，她怎样得知血盟的含义，守护之力与破坏之力的计划，人类和妖怪的命运，他答应用她的生命作为交换来拯救一切，她请求他解开血盟好让杀生丸能活下去，以及，那最后的一道绿光和她最后的一声呼唤。

末了，她便再也无法言语。她辜负了杀生丸的爱恋，她把别的事情放到了他之上，她对他有无尽的歉疚，可是她却毫不后悔。究竟该如何看待自己？能不能原谅自己？她不知道，因为她不再确定该用哪一个标准来衡量对错。她应该求他原谅，可是她不能，因为她很清楚，即使一切重来，她仍然会作同样的选择——选择放弃生命放弃他——既然如此，道歉有何意义？她只能告诉他全部，然后，由他来决定自己该被如何处置。

沉默，沉默，长久的沉默。

铃望着那团火，心中空白，觉得时间无比漫长。

“亢龙破。”杀生丸终于开口说话，语气十分平静。

在铃的预想中，他可能会愤怒地责怪他，可能会怜惜地安慰她，可能会沉默了不再理她。可是，她从来没有想过会是这样一个回答。她不明所以，疑惑地望向他，只见他看着远方，神情凝重。

“你最后看见的绿光，是亢龙破。那是爆碎牙的奥义，是我只能使用一次的招式，它的代价是，人刀俱灭。”他停顿了一瞬，目光微微颤了一下，接着说，“使出亢龙破的时候，我决定放弃生命，放弃你。”

言毕，杀生丸终于转过脸看着铃。从她的眼睛里，他看到了震惊和恐惧，那正是他刚才听到她坦白时的心情。

他们各自要说的，都是同样的事情：我为了世界，放弃了自己的生命，同时也留下你孤身一人。他们各自承受的，都是同样的罪恶：我辜负了你，纵使责难自己千万次，仍然无法请求你的原谅。他们各自寻求的，都是同样的救赎：我向你坦白一切过往，请你决定我今后的道路。

杀生丸倾身向前，双手环住她。他对她的回应已经在这个怀抱里了：他一如既往地包容她爱护她。但他仍然在等待她对他的处置：这个拥抱非常轻柔，她可以向前靠上他的胸膛，也可以向后离开他的臂弯。

片刻之后，铃想明白了所有。她往前贴到杀生丸身上，紧紧抱住他的身躯。杀生丸也在这时收紧了怀抱，将她稳稳护在怀中。她靠在他的肩头，泪如雨下，泣不成声。他们两人所背负的一切——各自的歉疚，相互的救赎，对世界的希望，对未来的憧憬——都在她的泪水之中。

许久，铃的情绪平复下来，她直起身，与他相视。

“杀生丸大人……我……”她想说话，可是什么都说不出。相互放弃却又因此相互拯救，这绝地逢生的奇迹让她的脑子一片空白。所有的心情好像都轻如鸿毛不值一提，所有的心情又好像都重比千钧亟待释放。她想不出合适的言语来描述这些心情。

“你不必说。我们作了一样的选择，我明白。”杀生丸双手捧着她的脸，轻轻擦掉了她的泪痕。

铃凝视着杀生丸的金色眸子，那里闪烁着的，不就是与她同样的心情？那些说不清的苦与甜，道不尽的爱与恋。她也伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸，并凑上去与他额头相抵，他的月印就贴在她的眉心，他们各自的心意，就在相互感应之中交换。

“铃，我们的婚礼，定在你生日之后的那个满月，如何？”杀生丸看着铃，期待着答案，额上和手心传来的她的温度令他倍感安心。

铃闭着眼，细想了一下：还有三个多月。她有些不满，下意识地簇了一下眉心，问道：“为什么要等那么久？不能是这个满月？或者，明天？”说完最后两个字，她意识到自己着急得有些失态，急忙咬紧了嘴唇，只希望这么近的距离之下，杀生丸看不见她的窘迫和羞涩。

她情绪上的细小变化，都被杀生丸捕捉到了。他嘴角轻扬，解释说：“调查这个世界需要一点时间，修建一座宅院需要更多的时间。”

“我不需要宅院，一间木屋就够了。”铃睁开眼睛，真诚地望着他，却发现难以聚焦，辨不清他的神色。

“人类只需要一间木屋，铃需要一座宅院。”杀生丸的语气不容反驳，“你需要一座山，一条河，一方园地，一片树林。这样，即使我必须留你一个人在家，你也可以足不出户就去想去的地方。”

铃听着杀生丸的描述，脑海中不由自主地浮现出他所说的家的模样，一股暖流在心中蔓延开来。

“另外，你的丈夫是犬妖，他有自己的势力范围，所有进入那个范围的恶意都会被抹杀。如果你不希望他每天都出去战斗，那就要允许他提前为家人划好边界。”说完，杀生丸感受到铃的笑意在他的手心化开。

“嗯。”她微笑着轻声应道，“把家建在村子那里，可以吗？”她明白村子已经和人类一样无迹可寻，可是，他无所不能，他一定能找到村子对应的地方。

“如你所愿。”

他们的唇吻在一起。他们，再也不会分离。


End file.
